


Threw a Wish in a Well

by elfinder



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 205,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfinder/pseuds/elfinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel is a winner, in his senior year of high school he got everything he wanted. He landed the lead role in the school musical, won the election for student body president and most of all got accepted in NYADA, the school of his dreams. The only thing missing from Kurt's fast paced life in New York was one thing: love. After coming back to Ohio during Thanksgiving to keep a secret going, Kurt makes a wish. To find the love of his life but Kurt never expected to end up falling on a cute guy in ripped jeans as the coin fell. Leaving Kurt and one Blaine Anderson to deal with discovering such a strong connection only to be kept apart soon after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This AU story came to be when I was at work and the song 'Call Me Maybe' started to play. The lyrics inspired me ( the 'I threw a wish in a well, looked to you as it fell') to come up with a story that would be loosely based off the song. I mainly just took a few words from it as plot points. It was very therapeutic to write because I started this story just before/during the start of S4 of Glee. Where I got to write a different story to how Kurt and Blaine might deal with long distance. If the circumstances to them meeting, like the how/where and when of it all might differ. 
> 
> I'm not sure how long this fic will end up being, right now it will be well over 30 chapters. 
> 
> **NOTE:** As of June 2017, I am sorry to report that this story has pretty much been abandoned. I apologize to any readers, but a lack of interest and having many other stories I have to work on have left me with no desire to get back to it. At least not any time soon. Maybe one day, but at the rate things are going, it's not for sure. I just can't get myself work work on it, for well over two years now. But I have other fics that are completed and new ones that will be coming out later this year!

Threw a Wish in a Well  
by elfinder

Chapter One 

It turned out sometimes absence didn't make the heart grow fonder, at least when it came to hometowns as boring as Lima Ohio. The only reason Kurt was even back in such a place was only due to the fact that his father knew how to push the right buttons and this time, his big weapon had been guilt. Burt Hummel was crafty; he had used everything to persuade his son to come back home for Thanksgiving. It seemed that Kurt's New York busy life was nothing more than an excuse not to show up for the “big turkey” dinner. Not that Kurt didn't want to see his family or his friends, It was just that since he left for NYADA in the fall, Kurt had been swept away into a whole new world and whole new experiences. Sure it was hard, challenging even, on some fronts, but he was at long last in a place were he felt like he truly belonged, doing something he equally believed in. Sure, he and Rachel didn't live in some cute little studio apartment in the Upper West side. Instead, their exposed brick apartment had more space, character and a lot more questionable neighbors. But it was their space, their own little place in their very big new world.

The moment Kurt was back home, even though he'd only been away for a few months, he felt like a mere visitor. At the moment the almost tourist, dressed to impress, decked out in a stylish scarf and long double breasted coat, was heading down memory lane. To come to one special spot in Lima, one little corner that had seen Kurt's familiar frame many times over the years. It was his little secret and since there was no harm to it, Kurt hadn't shared it with anyone, not even his dad. Kurt hadn't even been the one to start the tradition, it had been his mother: it was their secret, not his. But after Kurt's mother had passed away, the young Kurt Hummel had clung onto the secret tighter than ever. Over the years, Kurt's grip had begun to loosen, but he had never fully let go, and finding himself there once more, he wondered it he ever would.   The place, the secret was in would have looked inconspicuous to anyone else, boring even, something you would just pass by. But for Kurt, as he walked straight towards it, made form a nostalgic smile on his face as old memories began to surface in his mind.  

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Mommy! Mommy! What's that?” a young five-year-old Kurt asked, tugging on his mother's skirt.

Elizabeth Hummel's musical laughter filled the little sunny patch of grass and fell on her young son' s ears. She knelt down beside him and ran her hand lovingly through his hair. “That, Kurtsie, is a wishing wel,” she answered with a smile.

“What's a wishing well?” Kurt asked as he looked up at his mom and made a face.

“Oh well, they hold water, for boring reasons. This type is to just make things look pretty. But the fun part is what people started to do with wells. I don't know how it started, but the legend says: if you throw money into the well and you make a wish… it might come true,” Elizabeth explained.

“So the wish won't come true all times?”

“No, not always... but it's still fun to try, right? I've been coming here to make wishes since I was a little girl. It was my secret, which I am now sharing with you Kurt, it's our secret now,” Elizabeth said.

Kurt began to tug on her hand and jump up and down in excitement. He peered over the edge of the well to see a few shiny coins inside flickering from the light. “No much money in it,” Kurt said as he pointed to them.

“Yes, this well used to be really pretty, but it's old and now it's almost been forgotten. I use to worry that they'd tear it down. That was one of the wishes I made, I wished it would stay here forever. So far that wish has come true, but Kurt, if this well does go one day, don't be sad. While it's here, we can come once a year and make a wish, okay? Does that sound like fun?” Elizabeth suggested.

“Yeah I wanna! But why don't we make wishes all the time?” Kurt asked.

“Sweetie, it has to be a wish that you really want to come true, your biggest wish. If you made a bunch of little wishes, then they wouldn't be special and there'd be too many for any to come true,” Elizabeth explained.

Kurt nodded in agreement, “Oh I get it Mommy! Can I make my wish now?” Kurt asked as he held out his hand for a coin.

Elizabeth beamed down at her son and brought a penny out from her purse and handed it to him. “Now remember, you can't tell me what the wish is, that's the first rule. Make sure you wish with all your little heart, Kurtsie. Think about it really well before you decide, I'm sure a clever boy like you can pick a good one.”

Kurt shut his eyes tight as his young mind tried to think of something he really wanted. A new toy or a pair of sensible heels wouldn't do. All the little childish wants a five-year-old normally wanted were tossed aside. But even if Kurt was clever like his mother claimed he was, he was still a kid. “It's too hard to choose!” he cried out in frustration.

Elizabeth laughed once more and didn't pacify her son, he might have been only five but he had already proven to be just as stubborn as his father was. Instead she took her own penny out, closed her eyes and her lips began to move as she made her wish in her mind. Kurt peeked up at her and watched with interest, but he had no clue what her wish was. Only Elizabeth herself knew and she opened her eyes and threw the wish in the well, as the penny clinched into the water, settling on the dirty tile. 'Let my boy be a winner.' she wished in her mind.  

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the memory began to fade Kurt brought out his penny, like had every year, on this same exact day. The fact that by coming home for the short holiday meant Kurt could keep the tradition running had been one of the reasons he'd given in to his dad' s request. Just like when he was five, Kurt was having a hard time trying to think what he should wish for. For the last thirteen years his wishes had been diverse, ranging to a number of things. First, he had wished the pain in his heart would stop after his mom had died, he wished his dad would stop crying; he had wished they could laugh again.

Then, as father and son began to recover from their huge loss, Kurt's wishes had shifted. As he matured, his wants drifted from his mother- his last wish about her had been the ability for Kurt not to forget her while he was alive and moved towards his own life. Kurt wished he could be brave enough to come out, that the bullying would stop, that he'd get a solo. But most of all, as Kurt entered his teenage years, he wished for love. It was a silly request, but being gay didn't mean Kurt didn't long for such a connection. It just meant that finding one was much harder. So much that Kurt hadn't found anyone to even consider dating during his high school years. Being the only openly gay kid in a very harsh environment had been hard enough, so much that no one, at least male, had followed his lead. Kurt had a lot of things to look back on and feel proud of, mostly during his senior year, when he got the lead role in the school musical, had won the elections for class president and most of all, he got accepted into NYADA, his dream school. All that was lacking in his life now was a boyfriend. Kurt had assumed the second he stepped into the NYC airport he'd find him, his perfect match, just waiting for him. He'd run up, hug Kurt and go: “What took you so long?” Okay, maybe that was being far too idealistic, but he had at least hoped he'd have found someone interesting when he and Rachel had dared to sneak into the local gay bars. Or in school, he was in an elite program geared towards musical theatre: that was the gay' s bread and butter, to use a horrible turn a phrase, one Kurt instantly regretted using. Sure some guys where cute, others talented, but none of them, even the polite ones, had lit that special spark in Kurt. At first he thought he was just being too picky, but when one guy got too forward and Kurt had to make a disappointed exit, he became more reluctant to dive into the dating pool. Instead, he just decided to focus on school and adjusting to the momentous change it had brought in his life. He had little time for romance for the last few months, so his ploy to distract his wanting heart had worked, for the most part. But now, as Kurt stood at the well, still shabby but there, his mother's wish keeping its hold, he felt lonely. “Oh what the hell,” Kurt muttered as he looked at the near frozen water because of the extremely cold November weather. But the water was still trickling away, despite its age and Kurt took that as a sign. “Okay the little 'wishing well that could'...” Kurt began, using the name he had dubbed years ago. “Show me what you got, sock it to me, preferably of the dreamboat variety if you can manage,” Kurt whispered to himself. The request made and decided, all that was left was to toss the penny into the water, with a flick of his wrist.   

_“I threw a wish in a well, I looked to you as it fell...”_

Kurt blinked as he heard a familiar song in the air as a young teenage girl walked by, her headphones blaring. But the music wasn't what had caught his attention. It had been the young man walking by him a few feet away, dressed in a pair of ripped blue jeans, grey t-shirt, that made his heart stop when their eyes met for a split second. Kurt had been so mesmerized and shocked that he didn't see the kid whirl by on his skateboard, barely swerving out of the way to avoid crashing into Kurt. But when Kurt jumped to dodge the impact, it only ended up making him crash into the dream boat he had been gaping at, sending them both flying to the ground with surprised yelps.

Change coins sprawled all over them and on the cement they had fallen onto; of course they had missed the cushion the nearby grass could have given. Instead, Kurt tumbled and fell straight on his wrist, feeling a sharp pain that mad him cry out. Thankfully his face didn't have the same fate, instead quick hands grabbed onto him, causing him to fall onto a much softer human body. “Ow,” Kurt moaned as his head began to clear. But as soon as the man he had collided and then fallen on brought his head up and into Kurt's eye line, the dizzy spell was set off once more. “Wow!” Kurt blurted.

“Oh my god, are you okay?” The young man in the ripped jeans asked with genuine concern.

“I... uh...” Kurt stuttered, too bad he hadn't hit his head; it would have been a good excuse to stare at the handsome sight in front of him for a bit longer. Dreamboat indeed, deep brown eyes and a smile that sent shivers down Kurt's spine, my lord isn't he gorgeous, despite his almost shabby state of dress at the moment, he thought. “For the most part... yes, I think so...” Kurt muttered as he remembered how to speak. Sure wasn't easy with such a distracting peace of eye candy, which Kurt realized he was still lying on top of. When he shifted his weight and brought his hands down to steady himself he hissed with pain...Oh right, his wrist. “Okay yeah, my left wrist hurts like a bitch though.” Kurt hissed as he tried to get past it and stand. But there was little need to worry, the dreamboat jumped up to his feet and pulled Kurt up by his remanding good hand before he could even ask for aid. Kurt tried to look brave as they stared at each other, but when he was so bold to carefully take hold of his right hand to expect the injury he couldn't help but whine a little. “Ow, ow, sorry,” Kurt muttered sheepishly.

“No I'm the one who should be sorry! I just wanted to see... it might be a fractured wrist,” He commented as he touched Kurt's wrist joint gently.

Kurt found having such an attractive nurse to inspect his wounds was a great numbing agent to the pain coursing through his body at the moment. “Oh great, just what I don't need,” Kurt grumbled. Then he realized he was being selfish, thinking all about himself, the guy could have gotten hurt from the fall as well. “Sorry, what about you? Did you come out unscathed?” Kurt asked concerned.

The young man flashed him a charming smile as he ran his hands down his body, making Kurt start to fall under his spell even further and he was probably oblivious to casting it upon Kurt. His hands trailed down to his jeans, were one small rip was now a very big one, exposing his whole knee, which was scrapped up and bleeding. “Well luckily these stupid jeans took most of the damage,” He chuckled. “Just a skinned knee, I'll live,” he added with a smirk.

They both grinned at each other, not really sure what to do next, Kurt most of all. Then he realized there was the whole introducing themselves to go over. “I'm Kurt,” Kurt said as he held out his hand, but stopped, and frowned, until he remembered it was his left hand that was injured.

Blaine noticed his little mistake and they both broke out into laughter. At hearing the sound of it, the blinders in his mind, caused by being overpowered by the need to be polite and deal with the injury, fell off and let him see Kurt for real. Wow indeed, he was so handsome it was hard to believe he could be real. “Blaine...” Blaine told Kurt, but he hesitated. “... am I being punked?” Blaine said as he began to introduce himself, then stopped and began to look around for signs of his friends.

Kurt smirked at him; he hadn't expected such a reaction. “Why would you think that?” he asked.

Blaine turned around, scanning the idea, hating to take his eyes on Kurt but it needed to be done. “Well this seems exactly like something my buddies would pull on me. I mean here I am looking like a total wreck and I bump into this totally hot guy...” Blaine began to mutter but stopped mid sentence, glanced over at Kurt sheepishly and saw him begin to blush bright red, too late. “What am I saying!?” Blaine blurted out.

Kurt just stood there, frozen with denial, hot; someone had actually used the word to describe him. 'I mean I know I'm decent looking but... hot, no way!' Kurt thought to himself, in total shock. “Do you not normally look like... this?” Kurt asked as he waved his right hand over Blaine's frame from top to bottom. “And by this I mean your clothes, if you didn't get it,” Kurt added, deciding to glide over the whole 'hot' fiasco.

Blaine groaned, he must look horrible right now and the fall couldn't be an excuse either. “No! I'm not dressed like this by choice... I just got back from being in this production at the community theatre in Lima. I was playing this bad boy role who dresses like this and yeah... for some reason my change of clothes went missing,” Blaine explained.

Kurt's face stopped looking embarrassed and changed to slight concern. “Some friends you got there,” Kurt stated.

Blaine laughed, “Actually they're just hazing me a bit, I just got chosen as a member of the council for my school's glee club, well back in September actually. Add the fact that I'm the lead vocalist and yeah, this is sort of a rite of passage I guess. Normally I wouldn't complain but...” Blaine began to ramble, but once again he stopped, this time before he could make a bigger fool of himself.

Kurt' s response was to break out laughing but then the added movement it brought caused the pain in his wrist to flare up and he couldn't hide if from Blaine.

“Crap, right, priorities! You should get that looked at right away,” Blaine muttered.

“You're right only... driving' s kind of hard to do now, I'd call my parents but they're working and I don't want to worry them,” Kurt began to explain.

“Would it be too forward to offer to drive you there myself?” Blaine offered right away.

Kurt eyed him for a moment, but his look was playful, of course Kurt was well aware trusting someone so blindly could be a risky move. But as he looked over at Blaine there was no way his concern and whole courteous attitude couldn't be taken as any thing but as his honest nature. So Kurt simply nodded and tried not to look too bashful as he did. “Are you a decent driver? I'd like to avoid any more collisions, specially on a bigger scale,” Kurt asked, he didn't mean to break into banter, the playful words just slipped out of his mouth on their own.

“I'm a very good driver, so rest assured I can escort you to the hospital properly. Wait... there's a bunch of money on the floor,” Blaine pointed out as he looked at the pennies and dimes scattered amongst their feet.

Kurt remembered the song that had been playing early and one line from it penny and dimes for a kiss.

Oh, if only it could be that easy, that Kurt could just bend down, hand the change to Blaine and trade the coins for one blissful kiss, his first kiss, Kurt realized. 'Oh my god what's gotten into you Kurt! Snap out of it, remember the pain,' Kurt's mind shouted at him. “That was me sorry, I had it in my left hand when we collided.”

Blaine raised an eyebrow at Kurt, he wasn't trying to come off so forward, and he just felt so natural around Kurt, even when they had just met. “Were you planning to make a bunch of wishes or something?” Blaine asked.

Kurt smirked and said, “Just one. But don't bother on asking me what it was.”

Blaine held his hands up dramatically at the accusation. “Heaven forbid,” He said playfully.

Kurt slipped out a silly giggle, was he delusional or were they almost flirting? It hardly seemed possible, but then, Kurt reminded himself what his wish had been. He had thrown a wish in a well and however unlikely it seemed, this Blaine might be it coming true. Yeah, he was most likely just being delusional, maybe due to the pain. “So your car or mine?” he simply asked.

“Yours, if you're fine with me driving it. I took the bus here, another reason my friends chose to pull a prank on me and take my clothes.” Blaine declared. “So if you don't mind having a scruffy driver,” Blaine began to ramble.

All Kurt could do at first was laugh, he couldn't remember when he had smiled so much, and with such ease. At least not with someone who had been a total stranger a few moments and a collision ago. Kurt didn't think he had been trying that hard when he made the wish on a silly whim, but maybe he hadn't realized how much he wanted to experience love. “You are anything but scruffy, Blaine,” Kurt insisted.

“Okay good, which way to your car? Can you walk on your own?” Blaine asked.

Kurt was almost tempted to say he couldn't, but then, starting things off with a lie, whatever this was, because Kurt reminded himself Blaine could very well be straight, or gay and taken, or not interested in anything besides being polite. Wishes aside, Kurt knew the well wasn't magic, it couldn't make your dreams come true; you had to do that on your own. Knowing that hadn't stopped him from making the wish, as it made him feel like he was still connected to his mother, he owed it to her to keep their secret going. Kurt hoped that one-day, if he ever got lucky enough to have children, either adopted or by surrogacy, he could pass the tradition onto the next generation, if he even wanted kids. How had he come to the whole issue of if Kurt ever wanted to be a father? Now was not the time or the place, by a long shot, and that was an understatement if there ever was one.

“Kurt?” Blaine asked after Kurt's silence was beginning to unnerve him. Maybe he was being too forward.

“Sorry, spaced out there for a second. I'm good; I can walk on my own two feet. My car' s this way, just parked a bit down the road,” Kurt muttered quickly as he turned around and pointed to the right direction they'd need to go. Blaine simply gave him a polite nod, had Kurt's pause caused some inner reaction in him, Kurt had no idea, he was so naive to anything like such a scenario. But Kurt wasn't in a romantic comedy, oh how to find out the summery without asking Blaine any awkward questions. Such as, 'Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe?’ No, Kurt firmly believed that anyone who used those lines, either singing or speaking them, deserved to die alone.

As they started their short walk to the car Blaine found himself for once at a total loss for words. He'd normally try to make some casual small talk, but whenever he opened his mouth, boarding flirtatious comments kept flying out. Worst of all was the whole issue of would Kurt even take it as flirting, Blaine had never been bothered by not knowing a guy' s sexual orientation so much before. Blaine was over thinking things, yes he was hot, but there was one question that kept popping in his mind, was Kurt interested? Blaine hadn't had much experience with dating, heck; he'd never even had a real boyfriend before. Normally it wasn't hard to figure out if a guy was gay or interested, as they usually just hit on him straight off the bat.

Kurt wasn't fairing any better on thinking of safe subjects to bring up that wouldn't be misunderstood as flirting. Normally Kurt's quick wit was an asset in such a situation, not that Kurt had experience any remotely close to this one, which was the whole problem. Kurt knew he was getting worked up, but he swore the looks Blaine was giving him meant something, that normally didn't occur with someone you had just met and by accident.

“How's the wrist?” Blaine finally asked, figuring it was a safe question.

Kurt looked down at his wrist he was cradling with his right hand carefully and sighed. Was Blaine only with him because he felt guilty about his injury? Or was he just being concerned in addition to being playful. “Better, or rather... I think it might just be a sprain. I really hope it is actually... I can't afford to get a cast right now and have to deal broken bones,” Kurt answered.

“How come?” Blaine questioned.

Kurt smiled lightly, it was an opening to talk about something and Kurt didn't mind being the one to chat about himself. Being in NYADA was one thing he was very proud of and sometimes it was hard not to gush on and on about it. His dad had made that very clear the minuet he had arrived home and began to ramble relentlessly about it during the car ride home. “I'm in a very intense theatre school program right now.” Kurt decided to answer. Not wanting to drop any names or locations, as it might be taken as boasting.

“Well hopefully it won't be too bad.” 

“Would be nice.”

They arrived at Kurt's car, Carole's actually, since he had borrowed hers for the day, and Kurt handed Blaine the keys. As Kurt headed over to the passenger side door Blaine ended up darting over and opened it up before Kurt could. Kurt eyed him playfully and saw a cheeky grin on his face. “Why thank you... but my right hand is fine, remember?” Kurt pointed out.

“But it's busy holding your left one, so let me be your hands until we make it to the hospital. It's the least I can do,” Blaine insisted.

''What if I get the sudden urge to want to kiss my hand?' Kurt thought to himself and fought not to blush at the very idea. There was no way in hell he'd say such an outrageous thing out loud, no matter how charming Blaine was being right now. Was this a side effect to never really having the chance to flirt, that some inner playboy in him had been unleashed?

Well, considering the one-liners he'd gotten at that gay bar, any thoughts so far were far more innocent and anything but lewd. “I'm inclined to say the accident wasn't your fault. It was the stupid kid on the skate board and my own inability to dodge without crashing into someone,” Kurt stated.

“You had a split second to react and I was lost in thought, worrying about my appearance and having to be seen in public like this!” Blaine blurted out.

Kurt couldn't help but begin to chuckle at Blaine's outburst, which he found adorable. “You look fine,” Kurt assured him.

Blaine smirked at him, “So if you saw me on the street in my current state of dress you wouldn't have a problem with it?” Blaine asked as he eyed Kurt up and down, making it obvious he noticed how classy Kurt was dressed in contrast.

“It's true normally I would consider ripped jeans and a wrinkled t-shirt a heinous crime of fashion... but you're totally pulling it off in an eye pleasing way,” Kurt admitted. Hoping the slight comment wouldn't be taken the wrong way. Kurt was getting far too interested in Blaine and he wanted some subtle hint from Blaine to if it was welcome or not.

Blaine gave Kurt a bashful grin at the sneaky compliment and the message was received. Blaine allowed himself to put the charm on just a bit after that. “Coming from you that's a big compliment, so thanks,” Blaine replied. “I bet you could pull it off even better though,” he added and almost regretted the bold comment.

Until Kurt just blinked at him and a sappy grin spread across his face, he wasn't use to getting any compliments, well none that brought on such a reaction in Kurt before.

“I guess I should get you to the hospital before your wrist falls off,” Blaine muttered and he gestured for Kurt to climb inside the vehicle. Kurt obliged him and Blaine ended up leaning inside the car to grab Kurt's seat belt and buckle it up. But that brought their faces and mouths in very close quarters and the two of them paused when their lips were mere inches away. “I uh...” Blaine stuttered.

Kurt couldn't help it, he found himself getting lost in those deep brown eyes. He gulped and fluttered his eye lashes as he tried to regain control of his motor functions, but it was of no use until they both heard the belt click and it brought them back down to earth. Shy smiles were exchanged and Blaine quickly retreated, closed the door and hurried over to the driver' s side of the car.

“What are you doing, Blaine?” He muttered to himself.

Kurt watched Blaine pile into the driver's seat and start the car up, as he tried to think of something clever and safe at the same time to say to his driver. This was the downside to never really date anyone or even getting close to it. Kurt had no idea what to do or say in this situation, mainly because he didn't know what type of situation it even was. It was almost infuriating, how straight people could usually start to crush on someone without the fear that it would be totally unwelcomed. But when it came to that, Kurt had a feeling his instincts were correct. The whole idea of having some sort of 'gaydar' was pretty silly, but Kurt found himself wishing it were real.

Neither of the young men in the car realized how perfectly matched they were, as Blaine was having almost the exact same conundrum in his nervous mind. It was worse for him, since he had to focus on driving. “I'd ask which hospital we should head too but then... Lima only has one,” Blaine said.

Kurt laughed along with Blaine; happy the joke defused the tension in the vehicle just a bit. “My step-mom actually works at the front desk there and she's working right now. So that's a good thing, hopefully I'll give her no reason to worry,” Kurt replied.

 

Blaine suddenly got a good idea to ensure silence wouldn't fall between them yet again. “Up for some music for the ride?” he suggested.

Kurt nodded, “Yes, only I'm afraid I can't really offer anything. This car is my step-mom' s, so it's lacking any amazing play-lists or CDs we could listen to,” Kurt admitted. Why had he left his iPod at home?

Blaine simply leaned over and turned on the radio, searching for a decent station, when they came to stop at a red light. “Well, there's always the old fail safe, let's see what we can find...” Blaine muttered as he fiddled with the dial.

When suddenly a very familiar intro started to play and Kurt and Blaine both let out loud groans, of course it had to be that song. “Oh lord not this again! I swear it's all I've heard over the summer,” Kurt moaned.

Blaine smirked and decided to admit something to Kurt, to see his reaction. “Yes I agree, radio stations play the hits far too much but... um... it is very catchy.”

Kurt let out a sigh in defeat, yes, Call Me Maybe was that, and Kurt felt no urge to lie. “I have to admit it is,” he admitted.

“Might I suggest a way to get it our of our systems? Because I bet we both know all the words to it....”

“Are you suggesting and impromptu duet in the car?” Kurt asked with interest.

“It's like you're a mind reader, Kurt.”

“Or two great minds think alike,” Kurt offered.

Blaine couldn't help but smile at the suggestion, but they were running out of a song to sing. Instead he cleared his throat and began to sing the lyrics, Kurt joining him a second later.

_You took your time with the call,  I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all,  But still, you're in my way_

_I beg, and borrow and steal_  
 Have foresight and its real  
 I didn't know I would feel it,  But it's in my way 

_Your stare was holdin',_  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
 Hot night, wind was blowin  
' Where you think you're going, baby? 

_Hey, I just met you,_  
And this is crazy,   
But here's my number,   
So call me, maybe?  
It’s hard to look right, At you baby... 

Through out the song there we slip-ups and breaking out into laughter, as they took turns with lines or just sang together on the fly. It was hardly impressive and nothing at the level of NYADA, but considering there was no rehearsal at all, it was nothing to bat an eye at. Hearing how well their voices mixed together in song also made them realize their uncanny chemistry and that in turn made them even more clueless about how to deal with it. They couldn't even finish the song before they were having so much fun they broke out into fits of laughter and they gave up.

“I'm sorry I couldn't continue! That was far too fun!” Kurt laughed.

“Oh god, I feel like my sides are going to split open,” Blaine added.

“I really hope people don't use that song as a pick up line now.”

“Do you think it's really that easy? Like you see this person you like and you... just walk up to them and give them your number?” Blaine asked as he made himself keep his eyes on the road and not on Kurt.

Kurt paused for a moment, taken a back by the question. “Um... sadly...I think it is, for some people. For me... well that's certainly not the case,” Kurt said.

“Me either,” Blaine added.

“So do we keep avoiding asking the question?” Kurt suddenly asked.

Blaine's heart began to beat fast, what was Kurt trying to get at. “Which question would that be?” He chose to ask to make it clear.

“Oh don't play ignorant, I bet we're both wondering it... you know... the matter of our sexual orientation. I mean, all someone has to do is look at me, or hear me voice and I'm not naive, I know people would assume I'm gay right from the start. They wouldn't be wrong either and I have no intention to deny who I am,” Kurt explained.

Blaine was instantly impressed by Kurt's honesty and it felt refreshing, there had been a time when Blaine thought he was the only openly gay teen in Ohio and even when he later knew he wasn't, out and proud youth were still a big minority in the greater area. Blaine had been wondering if Kurt was gay since they had met. But not because of how high pitched Kurt's voice was or how snappy his outfit seemed. It was because Blaine was also gay and the idea of meeting someone who he not only found attractive, but also might feel the same way was very new and much desired. So much that at first Blaine thought Kurt was referring to another big question in Blaine's mind, or questions rather. Was Kurt single, was he interested in Blaine, would he give Kurt his number or was he just setting himself up to let down? “It’s uncanny... a lot of what you just said rings true with me,” Blaine commented.

“Oh I doubt everyone assumes you're gay from the start,” Kurt teased.

“Remember I don't normally look like this, but I have no idea about that. I also try not to care about it and I usually don't...” Blaine responded.

There was no chance for things to get awkward again, even when neither of the young men in the car were trying to make it such. Instead their salvation came when they arrived at their destination. Blaine set to focusing on finding them a parking spot and once the car was turned off he turned his attention back to Kurt, who smiled at him weakly.

“Well that was a really fun way to pass a car ride,” Kurt admitted with a grin.

“It really was,” Blaine admitted. “But now we should focus on getting your wrist looked at.”

Kurt nodded and he waited as Blaine came over to open his door once more, offering his hand to help Kurt out and he took it, trying not to look too bashful over the simple gesture. Kurt wasn't used to being around someone so courteous. Usually at school, both McKinley and now NYADA, people were so focused on their own problems and desires, which little room was left for manners. Kurt had always had a soft spot for the romantic ways of the past and he was enjoying Blaine's dapper displays far too much. “Thanks,” Kurt said softly afterwards.

 Blaine flashed Kurt a polite smile in reply and simply followed alongside Kurt up to the front entrance of the building. They were both so occupied with the many thoughts in their mind that they didn't bother to speak through the small journey. Kurt for once wasn't thinking about Blaine, he was beginning to worry what the repercussions of his injury could be. He seriously hoped it was a strain and not a fracture or break that would need to heal for months or a cast. Just the idea of having to miss classes at school was horrifying, considering how fast passed and demanding as NYADA was, it would be a disaster. He did not find the idea of trying to explain to Cassandra July he couldn't participate in her dance class for even a few days terrifying. As soon as Kurt stepped inside the crowded waiting room, his eyes instantly went to the front desk and the familiar face behind it.

Blaine wasn't sure where he should be: at Kurt's side, when he was still a stranger for the most part, or wait on the sidelines? “Should I go sit down?” Blaine asked Kurt.

Kurt stopped to think about it, the idea of Kurt walking up with an attractive young man at his side to Carole, was... well he wasn't exactly sure. “It might be a good idea, though first let me make it clear your state of dress has nothing to do with this! Just... oh god how do I explain...” Kurt muttered in frustration.

Blaine couldn't help but chuckle at Kurt, for what felt like the hundredth time since they had met. “No I get it, if it were me and my mom at the desk... I'd feel the same way,” Blaine admitted sheepishly.

Kurt let out a sigh of relief, since there was no need for embarrassing explanations or attempts to make sense and not want to run away. Blaine' s appeal was only increasing as it became clear how in sync they were. Kurt still found the whole thing very unreal and that was the problem, usually to Kurt it wasn't. But then as usual, such conundrums would have to wait until after he saw the doctor. “Just have a seat Blaine, while I go up to the desk. I'm sure there will be a bit of a wait, being the holidays after all. But make sure you stick around; I'm going to need a drive back home. Actually, after we're through here... would it be too bold to ask if you'd stay a bit longer? I feel the need to return the favour and well... I find the idea of getting to know you better... very rewarding,” Kurt admitted shyly to Blaine.

Blaine just grinned at him, not bothering to hide how happy the request made him. “Oh good, now I don't need to think of some silly excuse to stick around.”

Kurt laughed lightly and then reluctantly let Blaine go take a seat in the waiting are and he got in line for seeing Carole Hummel, his step-mother. She caught sight of him before it was his turn and worry formed on her face. But she had to keep professional and Kurt simply mouthed to her, 'I'm okay, wrist.' while he pointed to his left hand. Even with his mimed assurance Carole looked very anxious in waiting for it to be her stepson's turn at the desk. She proved it when she didn't even give Kurt to get a word in.

“Kurt! Honey, are you okay? What happened?” She asked far too quickly.

“Calm down Carole, I had a tumble and my wrist took the brunt of my fall. It hurts but I'm a trouper so yeah, but I knew better so here I am,” Kurt assured her.

Carole calmed down after that and began to fill out Kurt's sheet for him, as there was no one behind Kurt for the moment, a welcomed event. “How did you get here?” she asked. “Did you call Burt?” she added as she looked for signs of her husband.

Kurt shook his head as he watched her begin to write his file, he could have done it himself, because he was right handed. But he just let her do the task. Of course now Kurt had to explain Blaine to her and not die of embarrassment, as the fact that he was very attractive was sure to come up, weather Carole was on duty or not. “No, I haven't even called him yet, I'll do that next... the guy I crashed into actually ended up driving me here,” Kurt explained as he pointed to Blaine. Who noticed them look his way and gave a small wave in greeting.

“Well he's cute, lucky you Kurt,” Carole teased with a playful smile.

“Don't even,” Kurt muttered with amusement.

“Sorry, I couldn't help it, anyway the wait shouldn't be too long. Can you manage to finish filling out the form on your own? You could always have your new friend help you,” Carole suggested.

“I said stop, geez!” Kurt groaned.

Carole simply beamed at him and Kurt grumbled his goodbyes and headed back to where Blaine was patiently waiting for him. As Kurt came to sit down Blaine surprised him by pulling the clip board straight out his hands and rested it on Blaine's lap, snatching the pen away a second later.

“Blaine, I can still write, I'm not an invalid,” Kurt grumbled he was becoming too annoyed to notice how familiar he was being with Blaine already.

“But I'm here to help remember? Or do you want to keep your statistics to yourself?” Blaine teased.

“I have nothing to hide.” Kurt scoffed. Which was true so he sat down beside Blaine and glanced over at the sheet, which Blaine had started to read. Kurt tried not to squirm as his personal details, though they were very boring, were revealed to Blaine, while he was left in the dark about the man sitting next to him.

Blaine couldn't help himself, or normally he would have never dared to pry so much into someone else's business. But then Kurt didn't bother to stop him and he needed to know where to begin filling in the remaining details for Kurt. But then he notice one detail and Blaine paused, “You're nineteen?” Blaine asked as he looked up at him.

Kurt found himself wondering why that was causing such a reaction in Blaine; sure Kurt knew his baby face made him seem younger. He also was a year older than normal university freshman tended to be, but Blaine's question still caught him off guard a bit. “Yes... why?” Kurt asked with confusion.

“Oh well, I'm eighteen... so I... didn't expect you to be older than me.” Blaine quickly answered. He was leaving one special detail out though, Blaine was a year behind for school, which was a result of being hospitalized after getting injured in his freshman year, which meant he was a high school senior. The idea that Kurt was in his second year of university had never crossed his mind when they had met. So Blaine hadn't bothered to ask Kurt about it, he just assumed he was also a senior like himself. Now that he had confirmation he wasn't, Blaine tried not to show his disappointment. But then he reminded himself he didn't know where Kurt was attending school, the intense theatre program comment held no real clues, so there wasn't reason to worry just yet. “Anyway sorry, ah here we are, um, it's probably silly to ask this one but, martial status?” Blaine asked with a sheepish grin.

“Single,” Kurt answered.

Blaine couldn't hide his delight to the answer and Kurt's smile showed it was noted and Blaine swore he picked up on interest. They set to the task at hand once more, Kurt giving Blaine the information to fill out, the rest being rather boring, like the injury symptoms and cause of accident. By the time they were finished Kurt's name was called and he stood up, but looked back at Blaine. “Wait for me okay? This shouldn't take too long,” Kurt told him.

Blaine nodded and watched him go, and he was left to himself and his own thoughts. He wanted to ask Kurt out, which he knew now for sure. But with this new piece of information, he wasn't sure if that would be wise. Blaine resisted the urge to look Kurt up online for clues to what school he was attending and where, but that would have meant going too far. Instead he'd try to bring the subject up after Kurt returned.

Kurt's assumptions turned out to be right on the mark, for the most part, his wrist sustaining only a light sprain. The prescription for the road to recover was rest, Kurt's arm was put in a sling and he couldn't use his left hand for about a week and a half. He had to go be checked in New York after the mandatory period of rest, to be sure. Kurt was relieved that it would only be that, in fact he asked for a doctor' s note. So he could give it to his dance teacher if needed and Kurt was sure knowing his resilience and good health meant he'd only wind up missing a class or two and that was almost welcomed. When it came to his voice, singing and acting classes, the sling would be a slight hindrance but not a problem. In fact, considering the whole thing had lead to him meeting a person like Blaine, Kurt hardly felt like complaining. That was a whole problem on its own though: he wanted to ask him out, but he was leaving back for New York in four days. Blaine was eighteen, but the chances that he was attending school in New York was very unlikely and Kurt knew he had used up most of his luck by just encountering him today. So he wasn't letting himself hope that his lucky streak would continue. Or that the wishing well could do that much magic. Kurt returned to Blaine and saw the smile spread instantly on his face, it was far too ironic that the well had chosen this time to make one of his wishes come true. Though he of course didn't think it really had, or that it was magic. When he hadn't been asking for it, the last thing he wanted was something to tie him to Lima. Not when he had finally managed to make it out of the town and to the big apple. But then, considering how at ease he felt with Blaine, he wasn't about to send him away, he had been telling the truth when he said he wanted to get to know him better. “Thanks for waiting,” Kurt told him as he stopped in front of Blaine.

“So what's the verdict?” Blaine asked as he noticed Kurt's left arm was in a sling, but his hand was wrapped up in a light brace as appose to a cast, so he sort of knew the answer already.

“Light sprain and I got some blissful pain killers, but all I need to do is rest it for the next two weeks and I'll be fine. Which is good news for me, aside from making my visit here a bit annoying... I hate depending on people. Though it's my left hand, so really I won't be that inconvenienced for the most part,” Kurt explained. “Anyway why don't I treat you to something... I'm not sure what, any ideas?” Kurt asked.

“Maybe some coffee? I know just the place? I was actually planning to go there before we ran into each other,” Blaine suggested with a cheeky smile when he said the words 'ran into.'

“I'd be up for that, but since I'm under medication, I'll get a hot chocolate or something, just to be safe,” Kurt said.

The place ended up being somewhere Kurt had visited a few times before, but not many, a fact he wished had been different. Because Blaine explained he tended to visit the Lima Bean, a local coffee shop, daily during the week. Kurt wasn't sure if that meant he had, or still was, giving no clues to if Blaine was just visiting Lima like Kurt, or was still a permanent resident. Kurt decided it was time to stop resisting questions and find out once and for all what their chances were. When he and Blaine were seated at a table with their drinks and Kurt watched Blaine glance around the room, clearly still being self conscious about his appearance and looking adorable, he knew it was the right coarse of action. “Blaine, relax, you look hot,” Kurt told him.

Blaine blinked in reply, “We're flirting, aren't we?” he asked suddenly.

“Well I'm trying... to no avail,” Kurt admitted with a sigh.

“No, you're not giving yourself enough credit Kurt, we're just... new to this, I assume anyway because that's the case for me,” Blaine admitted.

“Yeah, back when I was in high school I never really found that spark... considering what I had to deal with, it hardly comes as a surprise,” Kurt explained.

Blaine tried to process the two new pieces of information he now had from Kurt's reply. He was in university, but being nineteen had already made that likely and Kurt felt their instant chemistry as much as he did. “There's something here... isn't there? Should I be worried?” Blaine asked.

“I honestly don't know how to answer the question. I think we've both been steering clear of certain details because we don't what to know those answers and the complications they might bring. So I'm just going to say one, my school, the one that's intense, is the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts.” Kurt told Blaine.

Blaine's face fell instantly, “Oh... well that... it sort of sucks. I'm a high school senior, at Dalton academy in Westerville.”

“But you said you're eighteen!” Kurt blurted out.

“I'm a year behind... and I have an early birthday as well.” Blaine answered on reflex.

Kurt sighed, “I'm sorry, that was almost rude I was just surprised. I mean I'm only in my freshman year at NYADA myself.”

“Wow, so we're both older than we should be for our expected grades, that's uncanny,” Blaine muttered in surprised.

“The irony isn't amusing,” Kurt grumbled.

Blaine looked over at Kurt, he was equally annoyed but Kurt's reaction was making it better, since he was being far too cute. “So... now what? Because I was planning to ask for your number. To see where the chemistry between us could go... wait that sounds... I don't mean anything like I want to get into your pants!” Blaine began to ramble. “I mean like an innocent date, oh god I'm not good with romance,” Blaine groaned, he felt mortified, he had blown it.

Kurt couldn't help it but he couldn't hide his amusement back and he broke out into barely controlled laughter as he doubled over. Blaine glared at him, though the scowl quickly cracked into a smile and he joined Kurt by laughing out their frustration. “I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself, I'm really pissed off too but you look so cute...” Kurt said through muffled laughter. But he made himself get under control and back on track. “But back to your inquirer... it really depends on what we want to do,” Kurt answered and he realized using the word 'do' wasn't wise and he let out a small groan. “Oh look I'm also helpless in this department.”

“No please go on,” Blaine urged.

“Well we have a few options, we can choose not to ignore the signs that we might have something... between us, that for me at least is a boarding miracle. Go on a date and try to forget that we don't live in the same town, or are in the same grade. Then risk regretting it all when I have to head back to New York come Sunday night. Or we can cut our losses now and part ways, maybe try to avoid any difficult goodbyes,” Kurt explained.

Blaine really didn't like either option when he started to consider them both. But regardless of the cons, the pros of throwing caution to the wind and spending time with Kurt was too rewarding and overpowered the negative aspects. “I still want to ask you on a date, Kurt,” Blaine admitted.

“Why don't we try it this way, us spending time together doesn't mean it has to be a date. I'm not saying I don't want it to be, because I feel the same way and. I hate to be the one to say it. But when I go back to NYADA and my life there, I'm not going to have time for much else. It's a whirlwind and so demanding, I have little free time. If we were to date, or at least go on one, to see where it leads, come Sunday, I'd might regret it and I don't want that,” Kurt told Blaine.

“No, you're right, it's a good idea. It means we can spend time together, so I'm on board.” Blaine assured him.

“I admit having someone like you to pass my time in Lima would be welcome. I've forgotten how boring it can be.”

“Can you do one thing for me though? If we're gonna try just hanging out?” Blaine began to ask.

“If we end up kissing at some point I don't see that being a bad thing,” Kurt interjected playfully.

Blaine just stopped and gaped at Kurt and he couldn't help but almost choke on his mouthful of coffee. He ended up coughing and Kurt looked at him with concern as he tried to breath once more. He let out a long breath and he knew he had begun to blush. “No! I wasn't going to say that but yes please! Let's spend any free time you have together, for the next four days. Because I really do want to see where this could go, even if you don't live here anymore. I don't want to put any pressure on us. But let's try to be honest with each other. Sure it's kind of... scary... the idea of long distance, but it is an option for some.” Blaine began to explain. “Wow I'm getting way ahead of myself here!” Blaine said in realization.

“Maybe just a little.” Kurt admitted. “But I like it... I'm not used to attention like this...” Kurt added as he felt himself begin to blush a little.

“Any idea what we should do first?”

“Well, we're doing pretty good right now. Sitting down to coffee, even if we don't get a boyfriend out of this encounter, a friend isn't so bad. But mind you, I'm not saying I'd prefer a friend if I had any say in this. But you were right when you said we're getting ahead of ourselves.”

“Right, let's just focus on one thing at a time,” Blaine agreed.

“Also I think being friends first before anything else is the best way to go with starting a relationship.”

“It's like we're of one mind here, I think it's a sign.”

“Up for keeping me company for the rest of the day?” Kurt asked.

“Do I really need to answer that?” Blaine teased.

“I warn you this medication I'm on might make be slightly loopy...”

“I'm sure I'll find it charming, I should take you home after this. But what about your folks? Because knowing how parents are, they might comment,” Blaine asked.

“Let them, my dad' s probably working but I could not care less, I'm an adult after all, or nearly one,” Kurt scoffed mockingly.

“So at the end of the day, if I give you my number... will you call me?” Blaine finally asked.

Kurt eyed him, already starting to feel himself fall under Blaine's spell and he was very fine with the idea if that were to happen. His mind kept trying to remind him this was crazy, he didn't want to go down this road, since it wouldn't be easy. They had just met and they only had four days to connect and Kurt knew they might not make it work with the distance between them the following Monday would bring. But when did Kurt ever keep to the norm of things? Wasn't he all about being who he wanted to be and not caring what others thought? So the answer to Blaine's question was an easy one, even what he would say and he hoped it wasn't stupid. “Maybe...” Kurt teased, but he reached out and touched Blaine's hand lightly and the look he gave Blaine, made the actual answer very clear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2, I decided to post this chapter after 2 weeks. The next I might wait till 3 weeks I'll see. I just want to keep ahead enough so there's no large breaks between updates.

Chapter Two 

Despite Kurt being slightly subdued from his pain medication, he was delighted to discover Blaine was extremely splendid company. So much that it didn't escape him how well they were hitting it off and the natural place they were falling into in consequence. It was like they were life long friends, not new acquaintances who had met that same day. What had happened next was Kurt bringing Blaine home to hang out, as he had put it. Leading to them relaxing in Kurt's bedroom, with Kurt propped up on his bed, (his room still help his bed and other furniture, so he'd have somewhere to stay for his visits home.) with Blaine arranging far too many pillows behind him, swaddled up in his top blanket. “Blaine, I can't move...” he pointed out and showed that Kurt Hummel was not amused.

Blaine turned to look at Kurt, from his spot on the bench of Kurt's vanity and smirked at him. “Are you doubting my nursing skills?”

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine, it was very hard to remember they weren't best friends, the meds might be an excuse but Kurt doubted it. But no matter how much chemistry they had, Kurt wasn't about to be coddled, not by anyone, even someone as alluring as Blaine Anderson. “Need I point out that, what if my dad were to come home and find me wrapped up like this? In my room with a guy he's never met or even heard of that looks suspiciously all disheveled...” Kurt began to point out.

Blaine's cheeky grin turned into a look of horror in realization and he turned to look at himself in the mirror. His attempts to tame his curly hair without the aid of hair gel had been useless, combined with his ripped jeans and wrinkled shirt, as Kurt had described it earlier, his normal charisma was nowhere to be found. “Oh crap, you're right! Sorry!” Blaine shouted as he shot up and scurried over to Kurt. Quickly releasing him from his blanket prison, making sure to be mindful of his left arm. 

Kurt muttered his thanks and stretched his neck, he had been starting to feel stiff in the position he had been trapped in. “You're forgiven.” Kurt chimed.

Blaine made himself calm down because worrying over his physical appearance was pointless now. Instead he flopped down on the bed beside Kurt and tried to think of something to say. “So since we're wanting to get to know each other better. Let's start the whole process, who should go first?” Blaine asked.

“Go right ahead.” Kurt offered for him.

Blaine grinned, happy to take up the challenge. “Hmm alright but I dunno if it's all that interesting... where to begin. Oh, well as I said I'm a senior at Dalton, that's a private all boys school in Westerville. Very classy and expensive place...” Blaine began to tell Kurt.

“So, school uniforms!” Kurt interrupted with excitement. He then saw Blaine look at him in surprise and he began to blush from his outburst. “Sorry...” he muttered. “It's the drugs...” he quickly added.

If Blaine didn't believe the excuse he didn't call Kurt out on it, because all playfulness aside he didn't want to overstep and wreck the ambiance in the room when they were together. Instead he just flashed a quick grin and nodded. “Yes, navy blazer with red piping, grey pants, with a red and navy stripped tie, I'll show it to you sometime soon.” Blaine added with a wink. “I'm in the Warblers, which is our school' s glee club, we're... now I'm not trying to brag here but the Warblers are sort of like on-campus rock stars.”

Kurt made a long whistle to sound impressed; though it could be taken as playful sarcasm he was sure. “And you're the lead singer to boot?” he asked, remembering Blaine had told him that earlier.

“Yes I am, which I was really surprised about at first. It's great and all but there's a lot of pressure to go with it.” Blaine said. He continued to go on and tell Kurt a few stories from the last few years at school, though he wasn't sure how entertaining he was being. Both of them commented on how the Warblers and New Directions had never gone head to head at a competition and what a shame it had been. “It's funny I remember hearing the winners for Nationals were from Ohio, who knew you were a member.” Blaine commented.

“I sadly didn't have a solo but still, it was a real head rush. But it's funny the Nationals the year before, were we ended up placing twelfth meant so much more to me. It was the first time I ended up setting foot in New York and I could just feel it beckoning me, it was like... I was suddenly home.” Kurt breathed out slowly as he remembers the whole breakfast with Tiffany scene he had with Rachel. 

“And you made it there, congrats. I was actually considering applying to NYADA myself for next year...” Blaine admitted.

Kurt felt his heart begin to race, but that almost seemed too good to be true. “Really? Or are you just saying that now... to add some security...” Kurt pressed.

Blaine looked at Kurt and started to panic at the accusation. “What? No! I wouldn't lie to you... to try to sway you...” Blaine sputtered off in defence.

Kurt instantly felt guilty over the very idea of Blaine doing such a thing and he sighed. “I'm sorry, I'm just not used to trusting someone so easily I guess.” Kurt said weakly.

“And you're probably tired and as you said, full of pain medication... maybe I should go...”

“Don't do that Blaine! I want you to stay... didn't you offer to look after me?” Kurt reminded him.

Blaine smirked at him as he turned over on his side and looked at Kurt, the small distance between them on the bed being very unnerving, but almost in a good way. He suddenly found it hard not to stare at Kurt's inviting mouth or forget Kurt had told him he'd be fine if they did end up kissing. But then, they were trying to keep things casual with no pressure and Kurt was in no state of mind to make such a big decision. So he kept the right amount of distance between them and tried to get into a safe friend zone, but it wasn't easy. “So what do you want then?” Blaine asked.

“Oh no. Don’t ask me that...” Kurt whined.

“What?” Blaine asked in shock.

“What?” Kurt stuttered quickly. Curse this blasted medication, he had almost messed up big time by admitting what he wanted was to make out with Blaine. “I'm a little thirsty... and hungry.” Kurt finally admitted, choosing to try to graze over the whole screw up. Luckily for him Blaine had the right mind not to press him further about it.

“I can do that, will I find anything good downstairs or should I go out and get you something?” Blaine asked.

“There's bound to be some left overs in the fridge I'm sure, my step-brother Finn is back living here so Carole has it well stocked up. Just don't bring anything that's for tomorrow's Thanksgiving dinner and you should be fine. Take your phone, I'll call you on mine and be your guide.” Kurt suggested.

“That's a good idea, also I'll get your number then.” Blaine agreed as he brought out his phone. “And I didn't even have to sing for it.”

Even when Blaine was bordering being corny with the last remark, Kurt told Blaine his number anyway. He watched as Blaine put it in his contact list and he stopped before calling.

“Where's your phone?” Blaine asked.

Kurt's eyes widened in panic, they were in his pants pocket and there was no way he was going to let Blaine fish it out for him. Instead of answering he squirmed and used his remaining good arm to retrieve it and eyed Blaine in warning when he stepped forward to help, his stern look keeping him at bay. He brought it finally. “Got it, call away Blaine.” he urged.

Blaine just nodded, hit the call button and Kurt answered it straight away. “Hi.”

“Hello, isn't this a bit soon to call me?” Kurt teased. If he hadn't been medicated for pain he might have tried to be less playful but there was no such luck. Beside Blaine seemed to encourage it, they were both avoiding it getting weird thankfully, on the contrary, they were loving every minute of their banter. But the pair both made sure not to get too forward in their comments, as no matter how intoxicating the exchange was proving to be, certain boundaries needed to be maintained. Once the initial novelty of their mutual attraction began to wear off, there was risk that all the issues looming over their heads, like Kurt's impending departure from Lima, could ruin the whole dynamic.

“No, I like that you're not beating around the bush. Is this a booty call?” Blaine suddenly asked, throwing any caution he had out of the window.

“I think you'd better head down stairs.” Kurt suggested warily. It wasn't fun to always be the voice of reason so far.

“I'm really sorry Kurt, my mouth' s getting away from my brain...” Blaine began to apologize. “And I don't have your convenient excuse either.”

“It's okay Blaine, just... let's try not to go there, yet anyway, as fun as it may be. I'm still a teen for another year after all, and well, I never had to worry about stuff like this until now.”

“I think it's pretty clear I haven't either. Actually no, I have turned down a bit too eager suitors before and god I realize I might be stooping to their level...” Blaine muttered in horror.

“Oh don't be that dramatic.” Kurt teased.

“Anyway I'll make a temporary escape and valiantly go raid your fridge now.” Blaine said as he headed out the door, switching their conversation to being over the phone when he started down the stairs. “Now I believe I remember where the kitchen is from when we first arrived. The fridge and the food inside will be the easy part. I'll really just need guidance where the plates, utensils and what-nots are located.” Blaine began to explain as he headed toward his destination. Sure enough he found the kitchen easily and opened up the fridge, peering inside. “Hmm let's see, ah this is clearly for tomorrow's big dinner. But what's this? Oh that might work, looks like, um soup or something... feel like soup and a sandwich maybe? With some soothing tea?” Blaine offered.

“If you feel up to it then yes, that sound wonderful.” Kurt answered with a yawn.

“Try not to fall asleep in anticipation.” Blaine added.

“I'm starting to find this unnerving, how easily we'll falling into talking to each other...” Kurt began to admit over the phone.

Blaine, who had already brought out the pot of soup, placed it on the counter and went back in search of bread, just sighed. “Yeah I hear you, or rather I hear us. It's kind of spooky, I certainly have never had such a rapport with anyone else, at least not from the start and not on this level.” Blaine agreed. “Maybe we should tone it down a bit, if it's even possible?” he suggested.

“That's probably a good idea, or it could get old real quick and I don't want that to happen... this is new for me too. I mean Rachel and I can get going but it's very different.”

“Who's Rachel?” Blaine asked as he tried to fix Kurt's meal up and cradle the phone against his cheek at the same time. Every once in a while he had to stop to put it back into place to keep his balance but he was pulling it off. Blaine even managed to find a plate, though it took him looking through three different cabinets to do so. But he didn't want to interrupt Kurt to ask him where everything was; he wanted to listen to his answer.

“She's my best friend, wow, that's funny to say. It sure didn't start out that way; we were bitter glee club rivals at the start. But our love of Broadway musicals and the longing to go to New York brought us together in the end. She's in NYADA as well and is my roommate there, no dorms for us.” Kurt explained.

“How small is your apartment then?” Blaine asked.

“Very spacious actually, but then considering how far we are from the main stream city... That's no surprise. It was pretty rough at first. When we first moved in all we had were cross beams and exposed brick wall. I'm pretty proud at how we'd made it almost homely now over the last three months.” Kurt told Blaine.

“You'll have to show me when you get back.” Blaine requested. “By show I mean over Skype or something.” He quickly added to avoid confusion.

“Sure, that would be fun.” Kurt stated.

“Alright this is going good so far, just got the kettle boiling. Any requests for what I should put in the sandwich?” Blaine asked.

“What, you're making it yourself?” Kurt laughed.

“Am I not allowed to?”

“No by all means go right ahead, just, make one for yourself too. Injury aside I don't want you doing everything and getting nothing in return.” Kurt insisted.

“Fine, I wouldn't want you to have to eat alone.” Blaine teased. “Just keep telling me stuff about you, whatever you feel like sharing.” Blaine urged.

Kurt, sitting in his bedroom, began to chuckle at the request, it still felt so new and wonderful, to connect to someone on so many levels. Kurt had been forced all through high school and before that to watch all the heterosexual couples kiss and carry on right before his wary eyes, while Kurt was alone, out of the closet but with no one of his own to experience his newfound confidence to refuse to hide his sexuality or who he'd come to love. “I'm not really sure what to tell you... I've never had an audience quite like this. I mean my parents can only do so much when they press me for details. But having someone who can relate to them in addition to sharing much of my interests, yeah that's new.” Kurt declared.

“But in a good way, right?” Blaine questioned.

“Of course.” Kurt scoffed.

“You know, it's almost like you're back in the Empire State already, us talking on the phone like this.” Blaine had to point out.

“Oh wow you're right, it is!” Kurt realized.

“It might give us some hope... but we agreed not to go there so I'll stop that conversation. Instead tell me about NYADA, is seems pretty, competitive, considering how few students they take every year.” Blaine suggested.

“That is quite the understatement Blaine. In all honesty, it was very overwhelming at first. There's tons of pressure and the amount of work you have to put out is crazy hard, most nights I come home exhausted, both physically and emotionally. But in the long run, I'm really living the dream, I can tell all this hard work will take me somewhere. Or I hope it will, I know making it anywhere, especially Broadway, will be hard.... but yeah, I'm not giving up, I've gotten this far.” Kurt told Blaine.

Blaine nodded, but that just made his phone fall off his face and onto the floor with a thud, Kurt paused as he heard the crash. “Blaine?” he called.

“Sorry I dropped my...” Blaine began but as he looked forward to find where it had fallen, he came face to face with a slightly passed middle aged man, dressed in a vest jacket, plaid shirt and baseball cap whose stunned expression at finding Blaine in the kitchen began to turn into alarm and anger.

“Who the hell are you and why are you in my house?” Burt Hummel demanded.

“I uh...” Blaine stuttered, he was so petrified with fear he couldn't properly answer. Instead he slowly bent down for the phone, relived that Burt didn't come rushing at him.

“Kurt... help.” he whispered at the speaker. While he awaited rescue, he knew he needed to say something. “I'm Kurt's sort of friend...”

“Sort of?” Burt asked, his voice showing no patience.

But Kurt didn't need to hear Blaine's plea, he had heard his dad' s very loud demands to Blaine's identity, his response was to come crashing into the kitchen and barely managed to fall onto the floor. “Dad!” Kurt shouted, being out of breath from the sprint down the stairs.

At the sudden appearance of his son Burt began to relax, until he noticed the sling and the tension in his body began to rise once more. “What happened to you?” Burt demanded, looking from Blaine to Kurt in confusion.

“It's not what it looks like...” Kurt began to stutter as he walked over to stand between Blaine and his dad, almost protecting him in a sense, not that he thought Blaine's life was in danger in any way. But by the look on Blaine's face, he had no clue to that fact. 

“What does it look like then? Cause I got no clue.” Burt muttered. 

Kurt took a deep breath and chose to delve right into telling the whole story. “I was taking a walk out in a park for nostalgia' sake when this stupid kid came right at me on a skateboard where I had to jump out of the way to escape being run over or worse. But when I dodged I ending up falling on my wrist and him.” Kurt quickly began to say at an amazing speed and all in one breath. Kurt gasped for air when he was finished, but the story wasn't over yet. “This is Blaine, we met when I fell on him. But he still was kind enough to offer to take me to the hospital because I clearly couldn't drive. So I also couldn't drive home and he was making me something to eat while I was upstairs.... and well then you came in and here we are.”

“Didn't you think to call me Kurt? I mean I know you're on your own now, off in New York but I'd like to think you'd realize I'd want to know if my son' s hurt.” Burt pointed out.

“I know and I'm sorry, I was planning to call you... it just... slipped my mind... sort of.” Kurt began to say, as the pauses between words got longer. He didn't want to say why he had forgotten, or because of whom, even with the answer standing beside him, feeling very awkward at the moment.

"Yeah, I think we both know what had your attention.” Burt stated as he looked at Kurt, and Blaine just flashed a nervous grin at being mentioned.

“Dad, leave Blaine alone, he's done nothing but be helpful the whole time. Not calling you is my fault and I'm sorry.” Kurt said firmly.

“Should I go?” Blaine asked all of a sudden.

“No, we're fine, right dad?” Kurt said, his voice being all firm.

“How bad is your wrist?” Burt asked, not bothering to assured either young men.

“It's a light sprain, I just need to rest it for a week or two. If it had been serious then I would have called right away.” Kurt assured him.

“I'm gonna go finish the sandwiches then, if I'm not going anywhere yet.” Blaine politely interrupted and he went back to the kitchen counter, wishing it was a farther escape but then he wasn't about to run off, that wouldn't redeem himself in Burt's eyes at all.

Burt eyed his son and Kurt could tell the dramatic episode was over and dealt with, for the most part anyway. “Sorry for spooking your friend Kurt, I was surprised.” Burt finally said.

“It's okay, right Blaine?” Kurt said as he leaned to look back at Blaine. 

“Of course it is... and I totally understand.” Blaine replied.

“See how infectiously charming he is?” Kurt teased lightly.

“I've got to go pick up Carole from work, who I guess knows about your injury?” Burt asked.

“Yes, she does, why did you come home at all if you're heading straight out?” Kurt asked him.

“What, I'm not allowed to want to change and look good for my wife? That's rich coming from you.” Burt joked as he walked by them and towards the stairs to his own bedroom and Kurt heard a sigh of relief coming from Blaine's direction when they were alone.

“I'm so sorry about that, Blaine.” Kurt groaned as he came to sit down on one of the chairs around the table.

Blaine, who had finally finished their snack, brought Kurt's plate over and placed it on front of him on the table. Figuring with Burt still home he wasn't about to return to Kurt's bedroom, not that he had any intention to make a pass at Kurt, out of respect not disinterest, so there was no need to worry. Kurt thanked him and when a steaming cup of tea joined his bowl of soup and sandwich, Kurt' s to eat, Blaine joining him.

The need to chew gave them a moment to rest and go through their thoughts, to figure out what their next move would be. By the time they were finished and full, Kurt wasn't all that much wiser but he was at least no longer hungry. “I hope that whole... episode with my dad won't make you want to leave already... the night' s still young after all.” Kurt questioned.

Blaine raised an eyebrow at Kurt, oh how every word could be taken as a come on, that hadn't been something Blaine could have expected to happen. It wasn't all easy banter between them and Blaine was almost a little relieved, if it was too perfect it wouldn't seem possible that it was real. “I know you meant that to sound innocent... right?” Blaine asked.

“It sure doesn't sound like it, but it's what I was going for.” Kurt sighed.

“I'm kind of glad.” Blaine admitted.

“Really?”

“Attractions aside, if we had decided to go on a real date, defining what we are right away, I don't think it would have been this easy. It wouldn't be horrible of course, but your idea of us just... not over thinking things was a good one. Just because we're gay doesn't mean we want to jump each other's bones.” Blaine pointed out.

“Don't we?” Kurt asked mockingly.

“Let's not go there...” Blaine warned.

“That's a good idea.” Burt suddenly announced from behind them.

“Oh dad, didn't hear you come back...” Kurt tried to say casually.

“No surprise there, I'll be back with Carole soon, so behave. I don't want to come home to anymore surprises.” Burt insisted.

Kurt just glared at his dad and he saw him begin to chuckle as he walked away. There seemed to be an upside to never dating in high school, Kurt had never been submitted to being relentlessly teased by his parents over a boy. “So I'm not sure if we can hang out very much tomorrow, or really at all. It's Thanksgiving l and I'm pretty sure my parents will want me to show.” Kurt explained to Blaine.

“Mine too, we can still talk over the phone or online. Let's just see what time we're done with the festivities and see if we can meet up or not?” Blaine suggested.

Kurt and Blaine decided Burt's interruption didn't have to dampen their pleasant if low-key evening of just hanging out. So they headed back to Kurt's bedroom and were able to conquer their desires and focus on building up the start to a wonderful friendship. Both Kurt and Blaine ended up talking till their voices were almost strained and finally, Kurt began to show the telltale sings of being tired. Blaine ignored them at first, until it was too late and when he returned from the bathroom. Kurt had passed out on his bed and showed no signs of waking.

Blaine stared at his adorable sleeping face and sighed, that was his cue to leave. He glanced at the time on his phone, wow it was late, being 10pm already, and while for their age that was nothing, considering what Kurt had been through, it was impressive. Blaine simply found a piece of paper and scribbled a note for Kurt and left it at his bedside table. Then he set to making sure Kurt was lying comfortably, being careful not to wake him, though Kurt was out like a light so there was little concern for that to happen. He stole one more glance at Kurt's sleeping frame and smiled to himself. He really hoped after they finished becoming friends, they could see what else they wanted, no mater how many states were between them. Blaine now was faced with the daunting task of leaving the house, without Kurt escorting him. Of course when Blaine made his way downstairs he came in contact with Burt and this time he didn't let fear overtake his need to be polite. Kurt had assured him Burt was harmless and that Blaine had nothing to worry about. 

“Kurt's passed out, guess the medication he took finally made him crash.” Blaine explained. “So I'm gonna go... I've worn out my welcome by enough already.”

“Don't think you're not welcome here, Blaine right?” Burt told him as he paused to see Blaine's confirming nod that he had gotten his name right. “I've always wanted Kurt to meet someone when he was back here.”

“I'm not...” Blaine began to argue.

“I figured you two aren't dumb, Kurt's heading back to New York on Sunday. I hope you aren't jumping into anything you can't deal with...” Burt began to comment.

Blaine shook his head, “We're not, well for the most part. We decided we want to get to know each other, but not expecting anything from each other. I just...” Blaine began to complain. “Sorry, I shouldn't be whining to you...” Blaine muttered.

“I'm used to it, both my sons had lots of problems to come to me with over the years. Well more Kurt, since Finn's my stepson, but you get the picture.” Burt replied.

“Yeah but I'm not your son and it's not something I should tell the dad of the guy I just met, even if we're really hitting it off and I...”

“You like him, and not in the friend sense.” Burt declared.

“Am I that obvious?” Blaine stuttered.

“Yes, which isn't a bad thing, Kurt's enjoying the attention too. Be careful though, or it will be harder to say goodbye.” Burt warned.

“I know what you're saying and it should make sense, just try telling that to my heart.” Blaine groaned.

“Well it's your guys' life in the end.” Burt added with a smirk.

Blaine sighed, that fact didn't offer any comfort; it just made it all the more alarming. It seemed when Blaine wasn't in Kurt's company it was harder to ignore all the things that could go wrong if they went off their staying friends idea before Monday. Even when Blaine had never had a boyfriend before, he knew right away he didn't want to support the stereotype that all gay guys did and wanted was to have sex. No matter who you are and what sexual orientation you are born with, everyone deserved to experience love. “Anyway thanks for the advice, I'd better take my exit now.” Blaine muttered and Burt let him go, until Blaine suddenly came back in the room. “Wait, is there a bus stop around here? I forgot I drove Kurt's car here.” Blaine explained.

Burt shook his head with a grin, as he came over and patted Blaine on the shoulder. “I'll drive you home, you looked after my son, so it's the least I can do.”

“Oh you don't have to....” Blaine began to argue but after seeing the look Burt gave him, he knew there was no use. “Thanks.”

Burt grabbed his car keys and pushed Blaine towards the door. “Anytime kid.” he said.   
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning, Kurt awoke at 9:00am, and at first he didn't know where he was or how'd he gotten home. Until he was met with a familiar pain and Kurt groaned. “Oh my god.... how come a light sprain can hurt this much?” he grumbled. “Blaine?” Kurt called out.

“He's gone Kurt, hours ago. What, did you think I'd allow a sleepover?” Burt's voice called from outside in the hall.

“Very funny dad.” Kurt groaned as he sat up, at least he hadn't slept on his wrist to make it hurt even more. Just waking up to the pain from his injury had surprised him and made him more susceptible to it.

Burt stepped into Kurt's bedroom with a glass of water in hand. “You okay?” he asked.

Kurt nodded, “For the most part, yes I'm alright, and I’m a trouper as we both know so this won't hold me back for long. When did Blaine go home?” Kurt asked, bringing the conversation back to his friend of yesterday.

“Right when you passed out, so around ten or so. I drove him home.”

“You did?” Kurt blurted out.

“Yeah and he's fine, before you start worrying. You must really like this guy huh?” Burt chuckled as he came to sit down on the edge of Kurt's bed.

“I think I do... oh lord, why now! I mean Blaine's amazing and I'm so glad I met him. But he's a high school senior and I'm well... not here anymore, pending holidays. There's no future for us, at least not at this point... we said we'd wouldn't let it get to us, but it is regardless.” Kurt grumbled in annoyance.

“Oh this brings me back, except instead of whining over solos in glee club, it's about a boy.”

“Better late than never I guess. Do you think I made the right choice? Or should I just walk away before I get hurt?”

“You know, I don't have all the answers, Kurt.” Burt pointed out.

“That's impossible.” Kurt scoffed.

“Fine, yeah, you should stop seeing Blaine. Think how hard it took for me to get your ass back here. As soon as you go back to your usual life you're gonna forget all about him, and that won't be fair to him, or you.” Burt told him firmly.

Kurt was totally stunned by his dad' s advice; he had expected it to go in the opposite direction. That he should be careful but if they both felt a connection that couldn't be ignored, they'd regret running from it because it would be the easier solution. “Are you serious? What if he's the one, dad? What if I'll spend my entire life thinking of what could have been? Sure in a year he might come to New York but he could find someone before that... even I could... and we'd both just settle without knowing what we were missing out on. Or even if we do get together after his graduation, we still missed out on a whole year!” Kurt blurted out in surprise.

“Ah hah, just what I thought, you don't need me, looks like you have your answer already.”

“So you intentionally gave me false advice to prove a point?” Kurt accused.

“Yes, don't act so surprised, sometimes is better to go with your instincts and listen to your heart, than an old guy like me. Trust your judgment Kurt, sure you could make the wrong decision and mess up. But like you said, the hardest part is not knowing one way or the other.” Burt explained.

Kurt gave his dad an affectionate smile, “And who says you don't always have the answers.” Kurt teased.

“Well tonight’s the big dinner and I expect you to be there, no matter how much you like this Blaine, you hear me mister?”

“Yes dad, I'll be there, don't worry. Though using cutlery with one hand will be interesting. But I'm not going anywhere; today is still a family day. Speaking of which, any idea when Finn's arriving?” Kurt asked. 

He tried to remember what Rachel had told him, but considering they still hadn't reconciled from their last break-up, that wasn't surprising. He was already impressed about how well they could be in each other' s company and for it not to get too uncomfortable. So in Kurt's mind, there still might be hope for them in the end, but he had his own love life to deal with at the moment. After Kurt further convinced his dad he wouldn't run off to Blaine's side, he was left alone with his thoughts and the pain in his wrist, which now seemed less sharp as he got used to it again, really it wasn't much at all. He'd been tossed into garbage bins, slammed into lockers and taken slushies to the face, so he was no stranger to pain. Kurt then noticed the piece of paper under his phone and he smiled, Blaine had left him a note, how old school and yet very romantic. Kurt unfolded the note and read Blaine's quick handwritten message on it.

_You fell asleep, so I left. Figured it would be creepy if I watched you sleep. Call me tomorrow when you wake up, if it isn't crazy. Hopefully this hasn't been some elaborate dream._

_Blaine._

Kurt smiled instantly at just the mere thought of Blaine, uh oh; this could get dangerous and real quick. “Oh who the hell cares if it does.” Kurt muttered as he brought up Blaine's contact on his phone and hoped it wouldn't be too early to call. “There's nothing wrong with a little controlled danger now and then.” he added as he called up Blaine's number. Luck was on his side when he heard Blaine pick up on the other end of the call. “Morning Blaine, got your note, very cute.” Kurt greeted.

“Do you really think that? I was worried it was corny...” Blaine admitted.

“No, I liked it, sorry I fell asleep on you.”

“No harm done, you had a long day.”

“A very enjoyable one, despite the wrist.”

“So since it's unlikely we can see each other right now, up for a phone date?” Blaine asked.

“Oh well... we didn't say anything about not having one of those. Would make breakfast more entertaining. Thank god for speaker phone or I wouldn't be able to do anything...” Kurt muttered.

“Right, you're one hand down, should you really use your right one to hold your phone?” Blaine hesitated.

“Hmm, now that you mention it. I should shower first, then breakfast. So let's delay the date a bit till we've spruced ourselves up for the day. If it goes well, I think we could graduate to a video chat date after dinner.”

“I'd say we might want to reconsider things, but screw that, I find it exhilarating, being all spontaneous for once.”

“And we're not being reckless, are we?”

“Considering what most teens would think being reckless would entail, no, we're being so careful it's boring.”

“Thank goodness we're not your average pair of teenagers then.” Kurt laughed.   
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Oh my god Blaine! Stop being so damn funny or I'm going to wet myself.” Kurt pleaded through his laughter.

“It's not on purpose and I swear I'm not usually this amusing! You just bring it out in me!” Blaine laughed back in defence.

“I find that hard to believe.” Kurt teased. He then heard Blaine's name be called through the phone and Blaine stopped talking.

“Sorry bout that.” Blaine muttered.

“It's almost show time uh, time for our social obligations.” Kurt commented with a sigh. He knew he'd have to show downstairs himself soon enough, Finn would be out of amusing stories to tell them by now.

“Yeah that was my mom, asking what was making me be so loud. She also reminded me I couldn't stay cooped up in my room, dinner' s almost ready.” Blaine explained.

“I guess this is our intermission.”

“I like that, yes, we'd better stop while we're ahead. Or we'll have nothing to talk about after dinner for our Skype date.” Blaine pointed out.

“Unlikely, but still a good call. It's been a scream Blaine; literally, I bet my parents are wondering what's gotten into me too. But try not to wolf your food down too quickly to bolt back up to your room. It's going to take me longer to eat with my arm in a sling and I never like to rush my meals anyway. I have to do that enough back in New York, I've had plenty of morning bagels on the run. Being able to sit down to a well cooked meal that I didn't make myself is one of the upsides to coming home.” Kurt said.

“Happy Thanksgiving Kurt.” Blaine simply told him.

“Happy Thanksgiving Blaine.” Kurt replied and ended the call.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Almost two hours later Kurt and Blaine were back in their respective bedroom and this time sitting in front of their computer screens, waiting for Skype to load. Kurt ended up being the first one to call and Blaine didn't take long to respond. The instant Blaine's handsome face appeared on the screen Kurt beamed at him, not bothering to hide his delight. They were kidding themselves if they thought they could keep things in the friend-zone, already they were falling into the boyfriend zone and at an alarming speed, head first, with no bottom in sight. But Kurt's doubt was wiped from his brain as he saw how different Blaine looked. “Who are you...”? Kurt muttered.

“The real Blaine Anderson, or how I tend to look.” Blaine declared. “What do you think?” Blaine asked as he puffed up his chest to show the navy and green sweater vest, and the matching bow tie he was wearing.

“I sort of miss the curls.” Kurt admitted with a fake pout. “But the clothes, very nice, and totally preppy boy chique.” he added in approval.

“Let me tell you those curls have a mind of their own if I don't hold them down with gel.” Blaine told Kurt smugly, “So don't expect to see much of them.”

Kurt stopped himself from making a witty comeback along the lines of him trying not to mourn the loss, because he didn't want to be so overly familiar all the time. As easy as the words came to him, Kurt didn't want to seem desperate for attention. Or to suddenly shut the rest of the world off and get clingy and too attached to Blaine, because no matter what came of them meeting, they would have to face the facts soon enough. It was hard enough not to let the impending separation looming over them for the next few days ruin their time together. “So how was dinner?” Kurt asked.

“Pretty good, but that's more because for once we had a low key dinner, just the three of us. My brother couldn't pry himself away from his big life in California. I'm sort of relieved, to tell you the truth, that he didn't show up.” Blaine explained.

“Have brother issues?” Kurt asked, he could relate a bit, even when he and Finn were mere step-brothers and over all, were their for each other, it didn't mean they got along perfectly or anything remotely close to the definition of the word.

“Sort of, any of which, if I tried to explain would end up taking all night. But mainly because it would be impossible to get away from him. Also he'd bug me about you to no end.” Blaine explained.

Kurt rolled his eyes at that comment, “Don't start me with that. Of course two gay guys can't just be friends... it has to go there!” Kurt grumbled. “And no one seems to realize all the relentless teasing just makes it awkward and adds unneeded discomfort, especially if you're together when it happens.”

“Are we just friends though?” Blaine dared to ask.

Kurt paused, there was no easy answer and Kurt wasn't sure how to respond. He knew what his heart wanted to say and what his brain argued with, neither of which Kurt wanted to tell Blaine. “Um... not exactly, it's complicated. Should we be more honest with ourselves and each other?”

“Define how honest....” Blaine hesitated.

“I find you attractive Blaine, both physically and emotionally. If I weren’t leaving soon I'd want us to be boyfriends, or start dating to get to that point. But I'm not staying, and as much as a romantic I am... I know long distance rarely works. It wouldn't be fair to either of us; our relationship would start with me neglecting you. My schedules so crazy I could never commit myself, even to Skype dates or phone calls. You're still in Lima, Blaine, but you have your own life, like the whole rock-stardom at school. Not to mention Sectionals being just around the corner. Please tell me I'm not the only one to think this, or I might seem like the bad guy here....”

“I understand what you're saying and I'm not naive either, I could totally see myself lying by the phone waiting, wanting to listen to tragic love songs. I wouldn't have the excitement or demand NYADA and New York would bring to distract me either. But you'd of course miss me just as much.” Blaine replied.

“I would, I really would and it would just make me miserable and guilty and not in the right mindset for class.” Kurt admitted gloomily.

“What are we doing to ourselves, Kurt?” Blaine muttered as he ran a hand over his face.

“I asked my dad a similar question this morning.” Kurt admitted.

“What did he say?” 

“That we might end up making the wrong choice, but it's something we need to find out for sure. Not knowing would be even worse... or something along those lines, I'm paraphrasing.” Kurt answered. “I still want to see you... is that crazy?”

“A little, but it's the good kind of crazy.” Blaine chuckled.

“I think we should spend the whole day together tomorrow, to help us decide. Maybe after spending two more days together in person, we'll have a better idea of what we want to do?” Kurt suggested.

“Does that make tomorrow a date or us just hanging out?”

“Do we need to define it one way or the other?”

“Well, one version means I might get to kiss you at the end of the night.”

“I like the way you think, Blaine Anderson.”

“Great, it's a date.” Blaine grinned back at Kurt.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________________________________________________________________

Of course making it a date meant Kurt was faced with a major dilemma: what the hell was he going to wear for his first official date, ever? Kurt had somehow matured over the last few years but nothing he had gone through could prepare him for this. The pressure was on and Kurt wanted to leave Blaine with a lasting impression. But he also didn't want to go all out and end up being far too overdressed for a simply movie and dinner date. Kurt was tempted to text Rachel for her opinion, since he realized he hadn't talked to her since their parting at the airport. Then he got a sudden epiphany: there was no harm in asking Blaine his thoughts on the matter. He brought out his phone and sent to sending him a quick text. But without the use of his left hand, it took a little improvising to accomplish.

_Blaine, how should the dress code be for tonight?_

_**I guess black tie would be too much huh?** _

_Just a little._

_**Dress how you normally do Kurt, I want to see the real you. No need to up the game.** _

_Very astute of you Blaine, okay I'll see you in a few hours._

_**Hopefully just a few, don't be fashionably late on me, we don't have the time.** _

_Bye Blaine._

Kurt really didn't have any chance to dress up too much anyway, he had only brought so much clothing, and since he had no idea he'd be going on dates. Kurt had actually left all of his expensive wardrobe safely stored in a storage unit to make sure he didn't come home to a broken in apartment and his closet lacking all his glorious couture. It was funny that Kurt's wardrobe was worth more than their rent many times over. He finally decided on a classic but casual look, choosing one of his favorite sweaters from Kolor, and his quint-essential skinny jeans and chunky brown boots, topped off with his vintage air-plane pin and he set to assessing himself in his full length mirror.

“Where are you going looking like that?” Finn suddenly asked as he walked into Kurt's bedroom.

“Just because I no longer live here doesn't mean you can just mosey on into my room without warning, Finn.” Kurt warned him, as he didn't bother to look his way, keeping his attention on inspecting his outfit choice. “Not that it's any of your business but I happen to have a date tonight.” Kurt added smartly.

“With who Rachel?” Finn joked.

Kurt glanced over at his stepbrother and rolled his eyes at the comment. “No, she's not my fag hag Finn! My date is male, gay and oh so handsome.”

“Who's the guy?” Finn asked.

“No one you know.” Kurt told him, refusing to give into his demands and reveal Blaine's identity or any details of their meeting.

“Why are you dating someone in Lima? Or did you meet him in New York and by some miracle he's from here too?”

“He's a high school senior and before you point out I'm being stupid, save your breath, I'm well aware. But there's no helping it, the heart wants what the heart wants and I'm not about to deny it.” Kurt announced. 

“I wasn't gonna say that, seriously, you deserve some action.” Finn said.

Kurt whirled around at Finn in shock and began to sputter off muttering silent words at him. “Oh my god, who says we're gonna have sex?” he blurted out.

“Don't act like you being gay means you don't want to get laid Kurt.” Finn warned.

“Well yeah I'm still a guy and don't think I haven't thought about... it...” Kurt muttered as certain images began to form in his mind at the very mention, ones of Blaine that were becoming very pornographic thanks to his wild imagination.

“What the hell are you thinking about?” Finn muttered.

“You brought it up!” Kurt shouted. “I don't know what this could lead to Finn, it's not easy, as you can guess. New York is a long distance from Lima and you know first hand how tiring it can be on a couple. I mean, you and Rachel were in love and together for over a year. Blaine and I just met, two days ago, what chance do we have? All I know is I do not want this to be some impulsive one night stand. I find him sexy as hell, but I'm not going to let my teenage libido get the better of me and make a big mistake.” Kurt explained.

“You always seem to think I'm ready to argue with you, Kurt. I actually agree... or I'm sure not gonna say you're wrong. It's your life, not mine, do what you want and just spare me the graphic details.” Finn teased.

“I seem to remember you grilling me on how gay sex works once...” Kurt began to recall.

“I was drunk.” Finn muttered.

“You were, it was amusing.” Kurt said with a wicked smile. “While you're here you can try to be useful, how do I look?”

“The sling sort of clashes.” Finn answered, giving his best Kurt snarky impression. Like when Kurt had chosen to give him criticizing remarks over his wardrobe over the years.

“Well that can't be helped, it should be coming off soon anyway, since my wrist is sprained, not broken. But for now I just got an idea...” Kurt said as he went over to his suitcase and pulled out a lightweight scarf, an Alexander McQueen original. “Finn, help tie this over my sling.” Kurt requested.

Now it was Finn's turn to roll his eyes but he helped Kurt anyway and he made his quick retreat afterwards. Kurt looked back to his mirror and gave himself an approving nod, “Ah yes, Kurt Hummel, you're gonna knock Blaine's socks off.” he declared with satisfaction.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kurt was finally ready to head off to meet up with Blaine, who was going to come pick him up, since Kurt still couldn't drive himself. But he ended up being a bit too early as he left his room, since Blaine wouldn't arrive for about another twenty minuets. Until he heard a knock on the door and Kurt frowned, Blaine had promised he'd send a text before he got close, in case Kurt needed the warning, but luckily he didn't. Instead Kurt just shook his head and headed for the door, ready to see what Blaine's own clothing choice for their first date would be. “I think I really outdid myself Bla... Rachel?” Kurt started to say but when he was greeted with a short brunette who was female, he took a step back. “What are you doing here?” he asked in surprise.

“I do not like being ignored Kurt! I sent you a dozen texts, tried to call you just as much. Your line is always busy and you never reply to my messages. I decided to get to the bottom of things!” Rachel rambled with anger. But she then noticed Kurt's left arm wasn't in the sleeve of his jacket, but underneath it and she suddenly became concerned, forgetting her anger, but not for long. “Kurt your arm! What happened and why didn't you call me?” Rachel demanded, as she got all loud and dramatic.

“Rachel, calm down, I fell and sprained my wrist, it's fine, and I’m fine. I know I should have called you but I haven't had much of a chance.” Kurt muttered quickly in hopes of quieting her, but as usual with Rachel Berry, it was moot. He had little patient for his best friend at the moment, and the last thing he wanted was Blaine to encounter Rachel now.

“What's happening? Or did you forget your promise for us to try to entertain ourselves together today?” Rachel reminded him.

Kurt swore under his breath, he rarely bothered with profanity unless he found there was good need to, as he suddenly remembered agreeing to that particular request. “Oh crap, I forgot! I can't, I've got other plans.” Kurt quickly explained.

“Doing what and going where? Are you meeting up with some of our friends from McKinley behind my back?” Rachel pressed.

“No!” Kurt snapped, he was loosing patience and quick, how could he get rid of this girl.

“Then tell me what you're being so sneaky about.”

“Can it please wait? I don't have the time...” Kurt pleaded.

“The answer Kurt, or I won't budge from this spot.” Rachel warned.

“Fine, I'm going on a date!” Kurt blurted out and he waited for the reaction he knew the answer would bring out in Rachel. True to his assumptions Rachel's eyes widened in shock and she let out a loud squeal in excitement and rushed right up to Kurt and got up in his personal space.

“Oh my god are you serious? With who? How did this happen? Is he cute? Tell me Kurt, tell me!”

“Rachel, he's due any moment, please be humane and leave me be!” Kurt cried out.

“Nope, no chance of that, you ditched me in Lima for some guy. I want to know how this happened and I'm still not leaving 'till I get my way.” Rachel insisted.

“Don't think I won't bitch slap you into submission.” Kurt hissed.

“With what, your only remanding good hand?” Rachel pointed out.

“Touché, but come on Rachel, please. I'll tell you all about it on the plane ride back home.”

That turned out the wrong thing to say, “So I won't see you until then?” Rachel asked.

“I want to spend whatever time I can with him, Rachel, he's special... I...” Kurt began to stutter.

Rachel's face went all dramatic once more. “Are you in love with him Kurt?”

“What? NO! It's way to soon to go there! I'm just, oh my god go!” Kurt begged. Because he felt his phone vibrate and he brought it out, to read Blaine's message that he was almost there. “That's Blaine, my date, saying he's almost here.” Kurt told her.

“Well either tell him you're going to be late or your friend will be joining you.” Rachel stated.

Kurt narrowed his eyes at Rachel, “No, sorry, not an option. I thought NYADA would get you off your diva high horse. I want Blaine all to myself, no third wheel; you're not my girlfriend or my beard, Rachel. What you are is my friend and I get it, you're curious. I know I bugged the crap about you with Brody but you need to realize what a big thing this is for me. It's my first date Rachel, I've never had one, and heck I've never ever been kissed!”

Rachel began to soften up as she listened to Kurt and she let out a loud groan, smacking herself in the head. “I'm really sorry Kurt, I just, I wanted to know so bad! I'm nosey, we both are, and we usually share everything with each other. I just... felt threatened, the idea of you getting a boyfriend might mean I'll loose you...” Rachel admitted.

Kurt smiled at her warmly and gave her a re-assuring hug. “I promise you won't and after the date's over I'll call you.” Kurt said.

“Okay then I'll go, have fun Kurt.” Rachel told him as he got back into her parents' car. “Just not too much fun, we have a flight to catch on Sunday!” she called as she pulled out of the driveway.

“Goodbye Rachel!” Kurt called to her and let out a sigh of relief. At least he'd have an amusing story to tell Blaine when he arrived and he saw a familiar car down the road and he grinned, he'd soon get his chance. Kurt just waited for Blaine on his doorstep as he began to hum to himself and it was no surprise what the tune was and he ended up singing softly to himself one part from the song. As Blaine pulled into the driveway and their eyes met.

_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad I missed you so bad I missed you so, so bad._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 3! I'll post 4 in 2 or 3 weeks. I want to wait until another chapter is sent my way from my beta. :D

Chapter Three

Blaine felt his heart begin to race even before he noticed Kurt was outside waiting for him to arrive. He had been a bundle of nerves since the morning and so far he had found no cure to make himself calm down. He wasn't sure he wanted to anyway, for the most part it was the type of nerves Blaine was happy to finally experience. If only they didn't have an expiration date, how in the world were he and Kurt suppose to figure out what they wanted with only two days left? But as confusing as things had been for them, Blaine knew he wanted those days with Kurt, no matter what choice they made come Sunday. So he pulled in the driveway and grinned at Kurt, postponing drinking in his handsome splendour until he put his car in park and he could get a better look at him and his outfit.

Kurt made himself remain still as Blaine got out of his car, but his feet were moving before he could register and when he and Blaine met half way, any hopes to restrain himself were gone and discarded. Kurt's eyes instantly fell over Blaine and the fashionista in him went straight to his outfit. This was the first time Kurt would see Blaine's true fashion sense in person after all. Kurt instantly approved of his clothing choices, which were a deep burgundy cardigan, which framed his body with tailored perfection. It was hard to see it from under Blaine's long wool black coat over top. Kurt grinned; he had a feeling Blaine had left it unbuttoned and open for Kurt's benefit. Under the cardigan was a black polo shirt and once again Blaine had topped it off with another bow tie. The lower half of his body was covered in dark navy blue jeans, which were not ripped this time, the bottom hem being rolled up. Kurt even noted his footwear, which was a pair of smart looking deep brown oxford dress shoes.

“So?” Blaine finally asked, not being able to wait for Kurt's opinion any longer.

Kurt brought his attention from Blaine's clothes and up to his face and he grinned at his date. “It's hard to look right at you Blaine, you're blinding me with well coordinated fashion!”

“Wow you sure know how to flatter a guy, Kurt.” Blaine replied.

“I'm sorry my jacket hides most of my own outfit, but the reveal I hope will be worth it. So are we still going to a movie as planned?” Kurt asked him.

Blaine nodded; it had been hard to think of the best plan of events for their first date. Because they had so little time together, even an hour and a half film were they couldn't talk was a risky move. So much that Blaine had seriously considered veto-ing the whole movie portion of their date, but then, what would they do instead. Just staying at home to talk seemed so dull, especially compared to Kurt's normal life in the big apple. Blaine instantly wished they were in New York with endless possibility for amazing dates, but no, they were stuck in Ohio, the root of their whole problem. “I had considered we'd skip the movie... I mean, it's pretty clique for dates. But it does work and it would give us something to talk about afterwards over dinner.” Blaine answered.

“I can hardly remember what I did to pass the time in this town...” Kurt muttered.

“Well tomorrow it's your turn to come up with the date plans so I hope you find something for us to do.” Blaine teased.

Kurt gave Blaine a superior smile, “Oh don't worry one thing I've always been good at is, I know how to plan an evening.” Kurt assured him. “So it sounds like you still decided to go with the movie option despite your considering if it was a good idea?”

“Yeah, but I did manage to find something a bit more, extraordinary, well maybe not for us but... anyway, you'll see.” Blaine explained. He then held out his arm to Kurt, who laughed and took it as Blaine lead him over to the passenger side, opening the door and trying to help Kurt sit inside. This time when he leaned in to buckle Kurt's seatbelt he minded to keep their faces at a safe distance. He was sure they both would welcome a little lip action later, but for now, it was too soon, the night was still young.

“You know, as much I as I'm enjoying the whole gentleman act, it's making me feel like a cave man in comparison.” Kurt had to point out.

Blaine smirked at Kurt as he hurried over to the driver’s side of his car and got inside. Mostly his polite and proper acts were done on instinct and he just did them without thinking about what the results would bring. “Oh Kurt, you've got the whole classy thing going on already. Beside, you're one arm down, just try to humour me and let me pamper you a little.”

“Don't get me wrong Blaine, I'm loving all the attention, just... you don't need to impress me. I'm already wowed by you overall, so don't go all out for my sake.” Kurt began to tell him.

Blaine sighed, it was hard not to pull out all the stops for Kurt and try to dazzle him. He needed to tone things down a bit and just enjoy Kurt's company. He suddenly had a horrible thought, that by doing all these deeds, it was making it seem like Kurt was the woman, and that made his mind begin to panic.

Kurt saw the sudden change in Blaine and he got worried, had he blown something with his comments. “Was it something I said?” Kurt asked with concern.

“No, no, it's just something I thought of... don't worry about it.” Blaine muttered.

“It's sort of hard not to, with your face looking like that.”

“It's embarrassing, I don't want to say...” Blaine whined.

Kurt wasn't sure if he should drop the subject or try to pry it out of Blaine, no matter what amazing chemistry they had, something Kurt was still clueless as ever when it came to romance. If Blaine was being so adamant on not wanting to bring it up, he decided to grant his plea, for now. “If you insist Blaine, but if you keep looking like that through the date we're bringing the subject back up, deal?” Kurt said.

“Deal.” Blaine agreed and he started the ignition and started them off towards their first destination. He decided it would be a good idea to divert Kurt's attention from his moment of weakness and the answer of how to do so was easy; small talk. What to bring up was a no-brainer, since Blaine had been pondering over a certain detail since yesterday. “So Kurt, I've been wondering: this is your first date, right?”

“Yes, why do you ask?” Kurt questioned.

“Well I sort of find it hard to believe. I mean even when you're that handsome, I get that might have been the case when you were in Lima. I know first hand finding any out and proud suitors who don't just want to nail you can be tough. But you're not stuck here anymore; you're in New York, land of the free. Where same sex marriage is legal and everything! So how is it that you haven't dated at all, I mean, NYADA or the city should have some eligible gay bachelors ripe for the picking.” Blaine said.

Kurt was no stranger to this question; plenty of people he knew had asked him something similar, Rachel most of all, not to mention his parents and his friends from McKinley. So he had the answer performed to a T, though for Blaine, he'd go the extra mile. “It's just... I never really found anyone who got my motor running. I mean sure, there're tons of really attractive guys in New York. But how anyone manages to find someone they'd want to date in such a vast place, I'll never know. I got hit on, flirted with a bit, but at first I was totally oblivious. I was so used to being sneered at and judged, so it took me a while to figure out what was going on. Rachel and I even got so bold as to use fake I.D.s and hit a few gay bars. But then, it was more, 'Wanna fuck.' And, call me an old fashion romantic but no thanks. So for the most part I decided not to bother with finding a boyfriend. Trying to adjust to NYADA was hard enough and left little time for anything else. That and the fact that I find the idea of walking up to a guy I like and ask for his number terrifying.” Kurt began to ramble.

Blaine silently listened to Kurt go off on his whole explanation and he couldn't help but crack a small smile and he drove on. It sounded like something Blaine could have easily come up with if their roles were reversed. “Wanting romance is nothing to be ashamed of, Kurt.” Blaine pointed out.

“Well anyway, that's basically the reason. I guess all it took was a bit of dumb luck and a reckless kid to finally get a break.” Kurt said playfully. _'And a wish.'_

“Oh! There's something else I wanted to ask. How are you able to text with one hand?” Blaine quickly questioned. That thought had come to him after Kurt had text him about what they should wear.

Kurt chuckled lightly, “I had to get creative. Basically I just put my phone on a flat surface and type it all out with my right hand. Thank goodness I got myself an iPhone so the keys aren't freakishly small. I'm afraid when I'm not home, it will be nearly impossible to text or it will take twice the time to do it.” Kurt explained. “Luckily the only person I want to talk with it is right next to me, everyone else can suck it.” Kurt added with a smirk.

“You flatter me, sir.” Blaine replied.

“So any chance of car duets this time?”

“Ah well that will have to wait, we're here.” Blaine commented as they found themselves a parking lot.

Kurt looked forward; they were at the largest movie theatre Lima had, which wasn't much but then, whenever Kurt compared it to New York, which was always the result. He noticed Blaine's cheeky grin, like he was hiding some big secret, but considering the location, Kurt had no idea what he was up to. Kurt waited once more for Blaine to come over open his door and help him out, Kurt didn't mind this. Considering his left arm was in its sling hidden under his coat. It made him look a bit odd but then Kurt was use to standing out. That was one of the biggest changes to Kurt's moving; he no longer was the flashiest dresser at school. His clothing tastes had matured a bit to compensate, but he now had access to tons of clothing and the difficulty was how to afford them. “So what are we seeing?” Kurt asked as they walked towards the building.

Blaine grinned; it was time to reveal his plans. “Something I hope you'll enjoy.” Blaine answered as he pointed to the movie listings and at one particular title, one he knew Kurt would notice right away.

Kurt saw it even before Blaine pointed it out and his eyes lit up. “Sunset Boulevard? Blaine Anderson how did you know?” Kurt laughed.

“I had a hunch, well more than that, since we spent all last night going over our shared love of Broadway musicals. Though honestly you win that one by far, I seem like a casual fan compared to you! But this theatre always has a weekly classic film playing and when I found out what it was this week, it was too perfect an opportunity not to take.” Blaine explained.

Kurt beamed at him and grabbed onto Blaine's arm tightly, as they walked inside. It didn't matter that he had seen the film so many times he knew the words by heart. Seeing it with someone like Blaine made the whole experience new and exciting. Even watching it with Rachel couldn't compare, Blaine was that amazing, their connection that substantial. Blaine paid for their tickets and Kurt allowed him to only because he insisted he'd pay for their dinner. Fortunately Blaine agreed straight away and they walked off, hand in hand, to the refreshment counter.

But they weren't in New York, a place where Kurt had encountered a whole new type of atmosphere and acceptance. No matter what progress had been made in the country, there was no escaping the reminder that being different brought on ignorance and in turn, hate.

“Look at the queers, acting like they own the place.” A homophobic teenage boy announced loud enough for Kurt and Blaine to hear.

Kurt normally would have ignored the comment and the laughter that broke out amongst the jerk and his buddies. But the freeing environment the big apple had brought out in Kurt meant he no longer felt subdued and thus less tolerant with such comments. “Actually you're wrong, we don't own the place, nor do we want to. Because we have a thing called taste.” Kurt declared.

Blaine couldn't help but let out a small gasp, he admired Kurt's bravery but it was something he would have never dreamt of doing. Blaine was out and proud but he was also very polite, it would take something more intense for him to act out and he only hoped Kurt's bold move wouldn't lead to regret. It was Blaine's moment to fight or take flight, to stand on the sidelines or to step up to the challenge. He chose the latter since it included Kurt, and he stepped up beside his date and joined Kurt in staring them down. He didn't say anything, since Kurt could take care of himself; instead he just offered his silent support.

“Enjoy your movie, boys.” Kurt added in dismissal and turned his attention back to the line up. Luckily it was their turn to order and the group of boys weren’t about to confront him with so many witnesses.

“Let's go, there's too much gay here, I'm gonna choke on it.” The guy muttered and they left the theatre.

“That was brilliant Kurt, but... what if they find us later?” Blaine pointed out.

Kurt sighed, he had been a bit too impulsive he realized and what Blaine had said could be very true. He had one injury, he should have been more careful to ensure he wouldn't receive another before heading back for school. “I know, I wasn't really thinking when I did that, I just acted. Should we go?” Kurt offered.

Blaine shook his head as he took their tray of drinks and popcorn, “We already bought our tickets. I doubt they have the patience to wait for us 'till after the movie. Also it's cold outside so we have that in our favour. Guys like that, they're quick to talk but don't have the guts to act. I hope, or everything I'm saying right now to put us at ease is stupid.” Blaine chuckled awkwardly.

“Screw them, I want this movie date, Blaine. If they show up, well, luckily for us I can yell really loudly.” Kurt scoffed.   
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The movie ended up being well worth any danger, as the theatre was almost empty, so it was like Blaine and Kurt had their own private movie screening. They didn't bother to hold back and they sang along to every song and laughed over them knowing all the words. Blaine didn't end up singing with Kurt for As if We Never Said Goodbye though, he was too entranced by Kurt's magical voice, so much that by the end of it, he had broken into tears by how much Kurt had moved him.

Kurt had been flattered and flustered by rendering his date to tears but it made the start to their evening that much more magical. They luckily recovered quickly from the emotional slip and it made them that much closer. When the show was over the boys hesitated when they walked out of the theatre at first. But Blaine came up and took hold of Kurt's hand, squeezing it and Kurt nodded and they walked off to their car. “Did you ever get beaten up in school for being gay?” Kurt asked Blaine softly, hoping the question wasn't too personal.

Blaine took a deep breath, he didn't want to dodge the question but answering could bring up bad memories and ruin their whole romantic mood. But it was another thing they could probably relate to, so he chose to be honest with Kurt and himself. “Yes, before I transferred to Dalton, I got bullied a lot. But then, I hate that word, it makes it seem... less horrible, I was harassed and. One time, I got the crap beaten out of me. It's why I'm a year behind in school...” Blaine admitted.

Kurt's felt his heart begin to ache, as he thought of someone was wonderful as Blaine having to live through such hardship. Kurt himself had a lot of hard times, but never to that degree. “Oh Blaine, I'm so sorry.” he whispered.

“I swear I'm not trying to play the sympathy card here.” Blaine joked, wanting to break the tension and keep things light.

“I wasn't about to suggest you were.” Kurt replied playfully.

“Good, let's go have dinner then.” Blaine suggested.

Their dinner ended up being at Breadsticks, a place neither Blaine nor Kurt were strangers to. As they told each other the many times they had been in the very place they once more wished that serendipity'd have been on their side so they could have met earlier. But even when their timing was less than desired or ideal, they didn't let that fact dampen their splendid evening together.

“Just with everything else in Lima, it's far better when you have the right company.” Kurt suddenly stated.

“I couldn't agree with you more.” Blaine said.

“So it's not that late after we're finished dinner, I hope the date continues after this.” Kurt hinted, not worrying over not being subtle.

Blaine gulped and gave Kurt a bashful smile, “I thought maybe you could come over to my place...”

Kurt felt the colour rise to his cheeks, much to his dismay, but Blaine looked like his twin and the moment and they both noticed their nervous reactions and grinned sheepishly at each other. “Why are we acting like bashful twelve-year-olds?” he chuckled.

“Probably because... well... this is were it gets confusing, to what we want to do and should do. Kurt... you know I haven't had a boyfriend, but it's more than that, I've.... Never been kissed or kissed anyone.” Blaine admitted to Kurt softly, hoping he wouldn't live to regret the confession.

“It comes to no surprise that I haven't either.” Kurt replied.

“That's not true, it does surprise me. But then... I'm sort of glad...” Blaine slipped.

“Because you'd get that honour?” Kurt offered.

“Oh god... are you saying I will?” Blaine blurted out.

“I'd say the odds are in your favour.” Kurt stated.

“Maybe we should save my place for another day... I'm afraid things could get a little...” Blaine began to ramble but he didn't get to far as he suddenly felt an onslaught of nerves override his motor functions.

“...It's only our first date Blaine, I'm not the type to put out that soon.” Kurt warned. _'Though I'm starting to question my life choices all of a sudden.'_ Kurt thought to himself.

“One first at a time, let's focus on making our first date a good one. I don't want the night ruined by us making any hasty decisions. Even if we didn't have so little time, I wouldn't want to move things along any faster. The fact that we only have one more full day shouldn't make any decisions for us. I want to get to know you better Kurt, the rest can wait... of course, if we want to go there in the future.” Blaine explained.

“Why don't we go out for a brisk walk outside? It's cold but not too bad. Sure isn't like New York, Lima might not have Central Park but it has you, so it's the winner in the popularity contest in my books.” Kurt suggested.

“Let's go get some coffee to keep us warm for our walk and just, bask in each others company.” Blaine added.

Kurt laughed and nodded in agreement, “But first, let's order some dessert.” Kurt added with a smirk.   
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 “God I'm freezing but I don't care!” Kurt laughed as he let Blaine walk him to his front door.

“You're cold? Funny I don't feel it at all.” Blaine declared.

Kurt laughed as he leaned his back against his front door, reached out for Blaine with his right arm and pulled him close. He grinned at Blaine and they both smiled at each other, just staring into each other’s eyes. “I'd believe you but your red nose gives you away, Blaine.” Kurt pointed out.

Blaine laughed at Kurt and they just continued to smile at each other until their jaws hurt, neither one of them knowing who should make the first move. Blaine finally couldn't contain himself any longer, he leaned in close to Kurt, who looked surprised, but excited and he bet his heart was pounding like Blaine's. “Can I kiss you?” Blaine whispered.

Kurt felt himself start to get dizzy and this time, it wasn't due to pain or medication, it was all because of Blaine. “Why aren't you kissing me already?” Kurt breathed. But he didn't give Blaine anytime to answer. He simply brought his hand to cup the side of Blaine's face and he leaned in for the kill and Blaine took the hint and kissed Kurt on his chapped lips from the cold.

Blaine's cold nose was no longer an issue, in fact he became impervious to the elements as he and Kurt shared their first kiss. Blaine brought his arms up to rest on Kurt's shoulder and they pressed their bodies together for warmth and to savour the new sensation. It wasn't a simple and short kiss, no; it was long and overwhelming, so much that they didn't want it to stop. Only the need for air made their lips separate and not for long. They hadn't gotten their fill and went right back to start their second kiss and this time, their tongues were added to heighten their senses.

If time hadn't stopped for them in that instant, they would have noticed they ended up kissing under Kurt's porch for a solid ten minuets, never bothering to stop long enough to talk or comment on how good it felt, when their lips were together. The only thing that broke the spell they had fallen under was the sound of Kurt's phone ringing and he snarled in anger at the unwanted interruption.

“Aren't you going to answer that?” Blaine murmured at Kurt.

“I'm sort of... busy...” Kurt muttered as he kissed Blaine again.

But try as they might when the phone stopped ringing, Kurt then heard his phone begin to buzz from getting a text message. Kurt still didn't bother to bring out his phone and take his attention away from Blaine and his glorious lips, but then it rung again and he let out a frustrated cry. “Oh why me! Fuck!” Kurt swore.

Blaine blinked at Kurt in sheer surprise at his using profanity. It ended it break up their tender moment and Blaine pulled back. “Who's being so relentless?” Blaine asked, when he got a horrible thought. “Is it your dad?” he asked with a shudder.

Kurt rolled his eyes, but he wasn't annoyed with Blaine, it was who was bothering him with unwanted phone-calls. “Relax Blaine, I know who it is, which is why I'm ignoring her... shows me right, with Rachel Berry, that's never an option.” Kurt grumbled as he brought out his phone. He didn't bother to answer her call; instead he just fought to bring up her text. But the cold mixed with his handicap made it difficult, he sighed and held his phone out to Blaine. “Blaine can you bring up her message, tell me what is says and send her a text back for me?” Kurt requested.

“Sure.” Blaine obliged as he took the phone from Kurt and got on track. He saw the message and broke out laughing. “Wow... this Rachel is something else.”

“I'm afraid to ask... but what does it say?”

“Kurt! You can't still be out on your date! So stop ignoring me and keep to our deal. Or else don't think I won't show up on your door again.” Blaine quoted.

Kurt groaned, “Type to Miss. Berry that she ended up interrupting right at the good part and she should be grateful that I'll call her once we say our goodbyes.” Kurt seethed with clenched teeth.

“I sadly won't be able to express your anger in words but there, message sent.” Blaine said as he quickly typed the message. When he was finished Blaine came back over and slipped the phone in Kurt's jacket pocket and gave him a cheeky grin. “Now, where were we?” he almost purred.

“As much as I want to resume things, I know Rachel, that won't keep her at bay for long. So one more kiss for the road?” Kurt suggested.

“I'll try to survive the wait till tomorrow.... because I get the feeling you'll be busy talking to this Rachel to have time to call me tonight.” Blaine grumbled.

Kurt laughed, he was half tempted to just forget about Rachel and start kissing him for another twenty minuets, but it was cold and he was beginning to tire. Instead he sighed and stepped closer to Blaine and they shared one final long kiss before they finally gave in and pulled apart. “It was a wonderful first date Blaine, thank you.”

“You're welcome and I feel the same way. I can't wait for our first second date tomorrow.” Blaine admitted.

“I'll be counting the hours until then.” Kurt whispered.

“Goodnight Kurt, till we meet again.” Blaine told Kurt playfully and he finally made himself step back and head to his car. But he kept turning to look back at Kurt his whole trip back to his car.

“We'll see each other tomorrow Blaine and I'll call you tonight, who needs sleep?” he called out.

“It's a date!” Blaine laughed as he poked his head out the window before driving away.

Kurt watched him go with a dreamy look on his face, until he finally opened the door to his house and stepped inside, welcoming the heated bliss it brought forth. Luckily for him, or unluckily come tomorrow morning, his parents hadn't waited up for him. When it wasn't that late, Kurt brought out his phone and paused, it was somehow already 11:00pm, okay maybe it was late then. No wonder Rachel had resorted to call him so aggressively. He was glad to have the excuse of having to keep things quiet to not wake his family to his advantage. Once he was in his bedroom and fought to take his coat off, he called up Rachel, put it on speakerphone and placed it on his nightstand. Lying down on the bed and bringing his face as close as possible to its speaker, so he wouldn't have to talk too loudly.

“About time!” Rachel's voice boomed over the phone.

“Shh! Keep your voice down Rachel, or you'll wake everyone up.” Kurt hissed, feeling very satisfied with getting to hush her.

“Lucky for you, did you really just finish your date now or was that a lame excuse?” Rachel asked suspiciously.

“I didn't lie to you, Blaine and I were kissing when you called, thanks a lot for that.” Kurt grumbled.

Kurt heard Rachel's squeal and he started to feel very tired, he loved Rachel but she could be exhausting at times and this was no exception.

“I take it the date went well then?” she asked, not bothering to be subtle with her tone.

“It went very well, almost too well, and those kisses... wow Rachel, I can't take it all in yet.” Kurt rambled with excitement.

“I'm so happy for you! What's his name? What's he like? Details Kurt, I need details! How did you meet him?” Rachel began to demand. Kurt gave into her pleas and filled her in and brought her up to date on the Blaine front, by the end of it Rachel soon joined in on his gushing and delight over having the best first date imaginable. In fact she seemed more anxious for the second date than Kurt did when he was finished his story. “Kurt, I can't believe you found a boyfriend finally!”

“He's not my boyfriend Rachel... yes we've kissed and we're going on a second date. But after tomorrow, we'll no longer be in the same state.” Kurt pointed out.

“So?” Rachel said.

“So? Rachel have a brain here, when do we have time for romance? At least ones that aren't in person? You and Finn didn't even give long distance a try, what hope do Blaine and I have? Unlike you two we're not in love and haven't been dating for a year before being forced to part. It's been two days Rachel, since I met him, 48 hours and. Well you do the math yourself!” Kurt grumbled, repeating some of the same details he had pointed out to Finn earlier in the day.

“I didn't have a choice when it came to Finn in trying long distance, he brought that on himself. At least at first and yes it fell apart at the seams... But you're not us, every situation, every couple is different. Why are you shooting down the possibility you two could make it work so easily?” Rachel asked.

“Because Rachel, I don't want to say goodbye to him.” Kurt cried out weakly.

“Then don't.” Rachel suggested.

“And do what?” Kurt scoffed.

“Oh no, you're on your own there Hummel, I will not be blamed if you don't like the choice you make.” Rachel warned.

Kurt sighed, “I'm getting tired Rachel, so can I let you go? Oh and needless to say don't expect to see or hear much of me until our flight okay? I want to spend every waking moment with Blaine until we have to go back.” Kurt informed her.

Rachel began to laugh, “Oh Kurt, listen to yourself, before you met Blaine you were whining about having to come home at all!” Rachel teased.

“Goodnight Rachel.” Kurt sighed and he ended the call. But despite how sleepy he was feeling, he ended up calling Blaine the second the first call was finished.

“Kurt, you called me.” Blaine adorable voice said on the other end.

“Yes I did, though I must warm you I'm getting tired, I suppose I'm still human so I do need sleep.” Kurt grumbled and he proved it but breaking into a loud yawn.

“Want me to sing you a lullaby?” Blaine offered.

Kurt smiled, “Yes please, just, um, let me get properly dressed. I don't want to fall asleep in my day clothes this time.”

Blaine in his own room, already dressed for bed, tried to shake the image of Kurt undressing while they talked out of his eager mind. Sharing those mind blowing kisses with Kurt that night had awoken Blaine's usually hidden sensual side and it was risking to get the better of him. At least Kurt wasn't with him to see the struggle on his face. “Sure, how about I talk while you fight with your clothes?” Blaine offered.

“You're such a gentleman.” Kurt teased as he carefully took his arm out of his sling. His wrist was already feeling slightly better, but that might just be due to the medication he was taking. He hoped he'd be able to rest it properly so it would heal fast, because he found it very inconvenient. Besides, he wouldn't have Blaine to constantly do things for him soon, and he doubted Rachel would be as obliging, at least by Blaine's level. Kurt was being really dramatic, it wasn't like his arm was in a cast, and he could move it with ease. So getting into his night attire hadn't been hard at all, which was almost a shame since Blaine was being so entertaining while he gabbed away. But the idea of getting a bedtime song was too tempting to resist. “Okay done. I'm in bed and all comfy, serenade me.” Kurt urged.

“Any requests?” Blaine asked.

“No, surprise me.” Kurt told him.

That didn't make it very easy for Blaine to choose, there were too many options. He could choose a song about sleep, dreams or something that suited for an actual lullaby. Or he could be cheeky and pick something silly to make Kurt laugh. He didn't want to chose a song that could be taken as a love confession, even when it was likely it would come to that, he didn't want to ruin things by going too fast, thus bringing on too much pressure. So instead Blaine thought of a song he knew enough to sing without rehearsal and would work being acoustic with no musical back up.

“I have just the song to sing and it's perfect.”

“No clues for me to guess?”

“There's little need Kurt, now hush and let me sing.”

Kurt went silent and waited for Blaine, who started to hum the intro and let Blaine's soothing voice rush over him, relaxing every muscle and bone in his body.

_When you wish upon a star  
Makes no difference who you are   
Anything your heart desires Will come to you_

_If your heart is in your dream  
No request is too extreme   
When you wish upon a star  
 As dreamers do_

_Fate is kind  
She brings to those who love   
The sweet fulfillment of   
Their secret longing_

_Like a bolt out of the blue  
 Fate steps in and sees you through  
 When you wish upon a star Your dreams come true_

_Fate is kind  
She brings to those who love   
The sweet fulfillment of   
Their secret longing_

_Like a bolt out of the blue  
 Fate steps in and sees you through   
When you wish upon a star   
Your dreams come true_

By the end of it, no, long before then, Kurt didn't feel sleepy, instead hearing the song, which was perfect, as Blaine had said, tugged on his heartstrings. Did Blaine somehow know about the wish he had made right when they'd met? Was he picking up on some invisible signal Kurt had been sending him without him realizing? Or was it an eerie coincidence? Kurt had no idea but at the moment he wasn't about to begin to theorize, it was hard enough not to turn into an emotional teary mess.

Blaine heard muffle sobs coming from Kurt as soon as he finished singing and it got quiet once more. “Kurt, are you okay?”

“No!” Kurt sobbed, trying hard to keep his voice down. “I'm crying... that was beautiful Blaine, my god...” Kurt cried.

“You did make me cry earlier.” Blaine teased.

“I know, but it doesn't make it any easier now that it's my turn.” Kurt muttered as he blew his nose.

“Can you sing me to sleep tomorrow night, Kurt?” Blaine requested.

“Nothing would make me happier, Blaine.” Kurt said as he fought the emotions welling up in and risking overtaking him.   
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Ready for date 2.0 Blaine?” Kurt asked as he paused to take another bite of toast. Kurt had found yet another reason why having a nice and slow paced breakfast early in the morning could be rewarding: it gave him time to talk to Blaine over the whole meal while he made it and then, ate it. Kurt was sitting alone at the kitchen table, having risen so early before the rest of the house and of course Blaine had been up around the same time. That lead to them texting and graduating to a pleasant phone call over their meal.

“You better believe it! I'm all curious to see if we can top yesterday.” Blaine answered.

“Even with my skills I had a hard time trying to figure out what we could do and where.” Kurt admitted.

“I'm sure it will be impressive all the same.” Blaine assured him.

Kurt cracked a smile as he took a long drink of his coffee and let out a content smile. “You know, I could see this happening when I'm back in my loft in Brooklyn. Us talking in the morning, but then, I have to remind myself I'm never this idealistic in the big city.” Kurt commented.

“What about weekends?”

“Maybe, I sure would like to try.” Kurt replied.

“How did people even try long distance before things like cellphones and laptops came along?” Blaine asked.

“I know! I mean imagine having to wait around for a letter to come in the mail. It's insane.” Kurt groaned.

“Though the idea of sending care packages and parcels is still sort of romantic.” Blaine admitted.

“I agree, maybe we can give that a try.” Kurt suggested.

“Kurt, whatever you've planned today, we're going to need a large time slot to talk... about everything we've been avoiding.” Blaine warned.

“I know and I have...” Kurt began to say when he heard footsteps and looked up to see Carole had walked into the kitchen, dressed for a morning shift and she showed her surprise in finding Kurt there.

“Kurt, who are you talking to? I heard another voice but I now see no one' s here...” Carole asked as she walked over and touched his arm lightly in greeting.

Kurt grinned at her, being glad it wasn't his dad or Finn this time and he pointed to his phone. “Just Blaine, on the phone, so don't worry, we don't have a ghost and I haven't lost my marbles.” Kurt answered playfully.

“Gee thanks.” Blaine's voice muttered, about being referred to as just.

“No offence intended.” Kurt said.

Carole looked at her stepson with amusement, by her expression it was clear to Kurt she was struggling with wanting to ask about Blaine and how things with him were going. But the idea of doing so when Blaine could hear every word and embarrass the both of them in consequence was holding her at bay, a fact Kurt was grateful for. “Oh good, you had me worried you were taking too much pain medication.” Carole explained with a smile, choosing to show Kurt mercy. “Speaking of which, how is your wrist doing?”

Kurt glanced down at his sling and sighed, “It's far better, in fact, and can I take it out of this blasted sling now? It's becoming infuriating to deal with and it's not a fashion accessory I can work with!” Kurt pleaded.

“I'm not a doctor, sweetie, but let me have a look. You will get it checked out in New York, right?” Carole questioned as Kurt stood up and let her ease his tender arm out of its sling prison so she could inspect it properly.

Kurt's first instinct was to roll his eyes at the question, but then she had ignored the chance to tease him about Blaine and now was giving him a private medical exam so he simply gave her a warm smile and nodded. “Of course, I don't want to mess it up and for it to take even longer to heal. Any wound is not welcomed in NYADA, catching up would take eons.” Kurt explained.

Carole eased Kurt's arm out of the brace and carefully manipulated the delicate bones in his wrist, where Kurt let out a small hiss of pain, and checked for signs that it was healing properly. After the inspection was over the brace was put back on, but not the sling. “Everything looks good Kurt, so you can say goodbye to the sling. But be careful, I don't want to see you use that hand.” Carole warned.

“I won't, I mean, by this point the sling was more to remind me not to use it. I have a stronger brace to switch to, that the doctor told me to use when the sling was gone. I'll be good and I won't drive. Lucky for me while I'm here I have Blaine to drive us and back in the big apple, well I don't even have a car.” Kurt said. At the mention of Blaine's name he remember whom he had been talking to on the phone before Carole arrived. He picked up his phone, “Sorry Blaine! Are you still there?”

“Yes, I found listening to you two quite entertaining.” Blaine told him.

“I know you're lying but thank you. I'd introduce Blaine to you Carole... but um, he's not really here so it's sort of weird.” Kurt muttered.

“Well it's nice to... hear you Blaine, I'm Carole, Kurt's step-mom.” Carole said as she spoke into Kurt's phone.

“Blaine Anderson and it's nice to hear you too.” Blaine answered back, showing his charm even through just his voice.

“Big plans today? Since it's your last full day here, Kurt?” Carole asked.

Kurt smirked at her, he had a feeling she'd come back to the subject. “Our second date.” Kurt answered.

“Which Kurt won't tell me anything about!”? Blaine whined.

“You didn't tell me any details about yesterday!” Kurt reminded him.

Their playful banter was interrupted by Carole beginning to laugh at their antics and she smiled at Kurt until he felt himself begin to blush under her gaze. “You're adorable, like two peas in a pod.” she told them warmly.

“I guess we sort of are...” Kurt admitted with a grin.

“Sort of?” Blaine teased.   
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Kurt was fishing through his large suitcase as he tried to come up for the perfect outfit. Humming away happily as he did and this time, no one arrived to interrupt him. Kurt was glad for that, he was too focused already, on his task at hand and all the emotions coursing through his body. He brought out a sweater and held up over the mirror, and he simply sighed. "What are you doing Kurt Hummel? Didn't you spend most of your life longing to get out of this town? Now all it took was one gorgeous guy in ripped jeans to cushion your fall and what? You don't want to leave it!" Kurt muttered in annoyance. "No more looking past the hard facts, I'm leaving tomorrow and it's going to hurt like a bitch, having to part from him. I know you're all ready to fall head over heels in love with Blaine, but... that's hardly wise." Kurt grumbled. Normally he wouldn't talk to himself out loud this much, but he had hoped that voicing his thoughts from the last three days would help but it didn't. Kurt suddenly heard his laptop make the familiar sound of getting a call from Skype and he looked over to see it was Blaine. The need to see Blaine's handsome face overruled any sense and he ended up hitting reply, forgetting he was in the middle of getting dressed. 

"Kurt, I'm freaking out her..." Blaine began to admit when he noticed Kurt wasn't wearing a shirt, leaving his naked upper frame exposed for Blaine to see.

"Blaine! Oh my god!" Kurt shouted in horror as he dived out of his web-cam's line of vision.

"Why are you hiding? Come back here!" Blaine demanded.

"Not until I put a shirt on!" Kurt grumbled.

"Again why? You look... mind you I saw you only for a second, but even then, you've got it all going on." Blaine informed him.

"Blaine, I know you're trying to flatter me but don't, you'll make me blush." Kurt pleaded. He finished putting a shirt over his head and walked back to stand in front of his computer. "Now, what was that about you freaking out?" Kurt asked.

"Right, um... I can't handle today, Kurt, I don't want it to end." Blaine admitted.

Kurt felt no need to give any playful remarks in response or tease him, because he knew Blaine was being very serious with the confession. Kurt felt the mood between them shift and he sat down on his bed, bringing his laptop to rest on his lap. "Having second thoughts?" he asked softly.

"Maybe... I thought I could be strong enough to face tomorrow but... I don't think I can." Blaine stated.

"Blaine... I don't want to say goodbye to you tomorrow either, or even so long for now. But... I can't give you up a day before I have to, it's too late, and we’re in too deep. I've gotten to know you and how well we fit together. I never thought I'd find a reason to want to be back here, but I did, I found you Blaine. Don't make me be the stronger one, because trust me, I'm weak too... I'm also being selfish and that's not right. I just kept telling myself it would be enough, but it's not." Kurt explained.

"I feel so guilty, Kurt, because I want you here with me, like I'm trying to deny you all you've fought to achieve. I keep thinking, why the hell did I have to be a year behind in school? I want to be there with you, living in that loft, waking up to your face everyday. I mean, yes we just met and I must sound like a crazy idiot... but that's what I want and I can't have it... and it's killing me, from the inside out."

"Blaine, we're falling in too deep and too quickly, how do we turn it off?" Kurt asked.

"I have no idea!" Blaine shouted in frustration.

"Can I hide you in my suitcase, or kidnap you?" Kurt asked as he let out an awkward laugh.

But Blaine wasn't in the mood to let things get humours, he was being very serious. "Kurt..." he warned.

Kurt's laughter turned into near cries as he fought to keep himself from breaking down. "I'm sorry... it's just, this really sucks."

"Yeah, ditto." Blaine agreed.

"You don't want to go on our date tonight do you?"

"No I do! It's just... I dunno if I deserve to, because... I keep thinking about how much I want to sleep with you." Blaine suddenly blurted out. The second the declaration came out of his mouth he felt like a total moron, but there was no taking it back. All he could do was stare at Kurt, turn bright red and fight the urge to run.

"What?" Kurt shouted in shock.

"Oh my god, I'm so stupid! Why did I say that? It just sort of came out of my mouth. I swear I'm not some horn dog who's trying to get into your pants..." Blaine began to sputter off in alarm.

"Blaine, calm down! You've been nothing but a perfect gentleman up until now. I could never think ill of you, or your intentions. I was just caught off guard, that's all... for a lot of reasons." Kurt replied.

"It's just... I guess I thought that if we were to connect at such a high level, it would strengthen our bond enough to share something. Not just the physical aspect... then maybe, when we go our separate ways, it would hold us together. But now that it's out in the open, I already know it's not the answer. I want to give you everything I can Kurt... but that's not possible, sorry, you see, you're not the only one who can be selfish." Blaine commented, giving Kurt a sheepish grin. "I'm really sorry, made a big mistake there.” he added.

Kurt gave Blaine an encouraging smile, in his attempts to put the flustered young man at ease. "It's okay, Blaine, there's nothing to forgive. I mean, I'm very attracted to you as well and I'm not used to all these sudden urges you're causing in me. But us having sex wouldn't help; in fact it might make things worse. From what I've seen second hand at my school, jumping into bed right away doesn't end well, for most couples anyway. I don't want us to be like that, whatever we become." Kurt explained to Blaine. He let out a frustrated sigh, it was the right choice but still, did Blaine have to be so hot? "Fuck, being sensible isn't always rewarding, though." he swore.

"Let's drop the subject then, way too soon, I don't want us to have any big regrets... if we can help it."

"No matter what we choose to do, Blaine, we're going to have regrets. But don't you dare think you'd try to pressure me into something. I'm crazy for you but no matter what we have, I'd never let you." Kurt told him.

"Good, but please tell me you want that too? On some level?" Blaine allowed himself to ask.

"I thought we were dropping the subject?" Kurt replied playfully.

"Right sorry, just this last thing, or else my mind will get away from me with dread." Blaine pleaded.

"I do and that's not a lie to pacify you. Because of course I want to sleep with you! Good god who wouldn't? But, our carnal desires aside, if we did, then... oh god I don't want to think what could happen!" Kurt admitted. "Way too soon to go there." he sputtered off.

"Oh god, Kurt, what the hell are we going to do?" Blaine cried.

"We're going on our date, we're going to spend the whole day together. Then we're going to talk and figure it out one problem at a time." Kurt said firmly. But he felt his strength begin to falter. "Blaine, what if we make the wrong choice even after all that?"

Hearing the desperation and anguish in Kurt's voice, made Blaine strengthen and focus enough to not let himself give up, Kurt was worth any hardship he'd have to face. "I wished on a star, Kurt..." Blaine began.

"What?" Kurt asked in shock.

"That song I sang to you, when I was a kid, I used to wish on stars all the time. The night before we met, I wished on a star...to fall in love." Blaine said softly. Of course he'd been wishing that same thing for most nights lately- whether stars were visible or not- and last night they hadn't been. But the romantic air the confession brought hardly felt any less amazing, but he still didn't admit those facts to Kurt, maybe later.

"How is that even possible?" Kurt sniffled.

"What?"

"I threw a wish in a well, Blaine, wait no, that doesn't make sense, stupid song!" Kurt grumbled. But he got back on track and recovered quickly, as the need to do so was very dire. "Back we met, I was making a wish, for love, at that well.... and I saw you as it fell. Oh my god that is creepy...but that's beside the point! That wish, was to meet the love of my life... and I met you... and I swore I'd never admit it to anyone." Kurt suddenly told him.

Blaine wished they were in the same room, so they could embrace and share the wonder together, in person. "Are you saying you love me?" he breathed.

Kurt stared at him, through the screen. "I don't know.,” he whispered, because he really didn't and he wasn't about to consider it until he was sure, not to Blaine, no matter if it would help their decision. "Please tell me you don't know either." Kurt groaned.

"I don't, this is all... fuck I don't know! But, Kurt, our feelings aside... whatever they might become, we both made wishes for love and we found each other... just think about it. When I start to... okay, that settles it." Blaine suddenly muttered as he frowned, deep in thought.

"Settles what?" Kurt asked in anticipation.

“We're going on that date!” Blaine shouted, like he was yelling out in victory.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Somehow, after their lengthy and dramatic talk over Skype, Blaine and Kurt got to the point where they were back to their original plan. To go through their date, enjoy their time together, however fleeting it may feel. Then hopefully, by the end of the day, they'd try to figure out what their next move would be. As long as that move didn't gravitate anywhere near them wanting to get too physical. It had taken a lot more assurance and promises to make them both believe they would honour that promise because sex wasn't the answer, which they knew at least. Gone were any anxieties about what to wear, instead all their powers focused on enjoying their date together, even with a ticking time bomb over their heads. Kurt this time chose to wait inside, allowing Blaine the new experience of ringing the door and Kurt in turn greeting him. But as the minutes neared, Kurt's mind was distracted and in his weakened state, he convinced himself his choice of clothing wasn't appropriate at all, and that one thought horrified him and sent him running back to his room. 

Blaine got out of his car and took a deep breath, Kurt was waiting on the other side, the second he knocked their second date would start and in turn, their last day together. No matter how positive a person Blaine was overall, even he was human, it was very hard to walk up to that door and face the music. But once he thought of Kurt's handsome smiling face, he felt his courage begin to return. He launched his feet forward, increasing speed with every step until he arrived at the looming entrance to the Hummel house and knocked. But nothing happened, the door didn't immediately open, Kurt didn't appear. Blaine frowned and tried the doorbell instead, still nothing. Just when Blaine was about to resort to calling Kurt, he heard a crash and the door swung open without warning and a frazzled Kurt Hummel almost fell through and at Blaine, who caught him just in time.

“Kurt! What's wrong?” Blaine shouted in surprise as he regained his balance and managed to keep them from toppling over.

“I'm sorry! At first I was so stressed I didn't care about what I'd wear. But then I saw myself in the mirror and to my horror, it was all-wrong! It was the first time I had made a coordinated disaster and before I knew it, I was having a full blown panic attack!” Kurt rambled at an inhuman pace.

Blaine couldn't help it but he began to laugh from Kurt's adorable antics. “Kurt calm down! This is no reason to go all a-wall for!” Blaine assured him.

Kurt rolled his eyes in annoyance, “For me it is, Blaine: fashion is how I express myself!” Kurt muttered, not feeling any better, despite Blaine's attempts to calm him down.

“Okay well, if you want my honest opinion, turn around, work it for me.” Blaine said with a smirk.

Kurt normally would have turned down such a request, but then, he loved the chance to strut his stuff, especially to such a handsome audience, almost as much as he loved makeovers. So he just gave Blaine a playful smile and turned on a rare side of him, his model mode. Snapped into the zone, Kurt turned on his heel, snapped his head back and walked runway style back into the house, only to walk through the door a second later, giving Blaine a perfectly timed look at his money maker and what was covering it.

During all this, Blaine was far too distracted by Kurt's sexual energy to even remember his job was to look at his clothes, not his body, or his perfect ass. Thus ruining his whole chance to be useful to Kurt and to be charmingly playful with his verdict. “Um... Well Kurt, that proves it. Whatever you wear, or at least whatever you chose to dress in. Will be perfect with a body like yours underneath.” Blaine declared with a sheepish grin. Waiting for the response and even after knowing Kurt for only three days, he had a feeling he wouldn't be impressed.

He wasn't, though secretly Kurt was in delusional bliss from having received such a comment from Blaine. Instead he just shook his head at Blaine and pulled him through the front door and inside, leading him by the hand back to his bedroom. Grumbling as they went, Kurt pushed him through the door and walked over to his closet, taking off his blazer jacket and putting it back on the hanger. “What is the point of finally having someone who's gay at my arsenal if they can't give me fashion tips?” Kurt muttered in frustration.

Blaine for once didn't make any playful comments, not because he was offended, no, Kurt was adorable as usual, but he could tell, there was a bigger reason for Kurt's current mood. “Kurt... this isn't about clothes and we both know it.” he pointed out.

Kurt turned around to look at Blaine and he just felt like giving up, talking was good and healthy but in the end, sometimes it was useless against emotion. “I...” Kurt started but he stopped after the first word, it was no use, he was beginning to spiral downwards into despair. “I know we talked about it and we're both determined to go on our date... but...”

Blaine walked forward to Kurt and took hold of his right hand, kissing it lightly, then he leaned in and kissed him on the lips, as if he was trying to transfer all of his courage to Kurt, to give him a reason why they had to go through with it, why they deserved one more day. “I'm not giving you up, not yet, not before you get on that fucking plane.” Blaine told him softly.

“This is starting to sound like a classic movie.” Kurt laughed awkwardly.

“Which you adore.” Blaine commented.

“I do... I'm sorry I'm like this.” Kurt sighed.

“Don't be, I already had my moment of freaking out, remember? We've had enough angst for one day, I think we both deserve some happiness, no matter how short it will be.” Blaine said with a small smile.

“Look at us, already supporting each other... we need to focus on the positive... we have far more to be grateful for than to get depressed over.” Kurt added.

“And to top it off we're young and bound to make mistakes, but sometimes they're needed.”

“If you're young and this wise Blaine, I hate to think what you'll be like when you're old!” Kurt muttered with amusement.

“Now you're really getting ahead of yourself.” Blaine teased.

Kurt laughed and went back to his closet, where he had brought out all the clothing he had packed for his visit. He finally chose a less flashy but still flattering navy blazer and held it up to Blaine, who this time did his job. He came over, felt the fabric and grinned at Kurt, giving it his nod of approval. “Let me.” he said politely, holding out the jacket to help Kurt maneuver his arms into the sleeves and pull it over his shoulders. Blaine walked around as he adjusted the front lapel and he beamed at Kurt, who began to blush. To seal the deal and really let Kurt know he liked how he was dressed, he suddenly kissed him and this time, Kurt forgot about fashion all together. “I'd suggest we skip the date and keep doing this... but then, I've come up with something really good.” Kurt whispered between their kisses.

“Better than making out on your bed?” Blaine murmured.

“Better no, but wiser, yes.” Kurt answered.

“Message received and libido reigned back in.” Blaine said as he stepped back from Kurt with a cheeky smile.

Kurt grinned at him and they walked hand in hand out of Kurt's room, down the hall and out of the house and towards Blaine's car. “I really wish I could keep this a real surprise but considering you're the one driving... yeah, that's not possible. To the local library, my good man, and drive carefully.” Kurt commented.

“The library...” Blaine began to say in surprise, but when he glanced over at Kurt through the corner of his eyes, he saw Kurt glare and him and that look, Blaine already knew it meant there was no use in talking anymore. “Okay, the chauffeur is shutting up.” Blaine commented.

“I have half a mind to make you wait until we get there to start explaining why you're driving us to the library of all places... but we need time to prepare.” Kurt began to explain.

“You have me interested now.”

“Just as I knew I would, I'll have you know that Lima's land of books has a very interesting piece of furniture, or entertainment actually. In fact I'm surprised you don't already know, it's so you. But there's a piano there, in the music section, one people are allowed to play.” Kurt explained.

“Are you serious, man I wish I had known! But a piano in a library? Aren't you supposed to be quiet there?” Blaine had to mention.

“Yes the irony is noted but I could care less about that. I remembered Rachel telling me she ended up sharing a duet with a guy there once and. I thought it would be right up our alley. Our little car duet proved our voices fit together and I must admit I want to experiment further on that front. But before you get all dapper and worry about us interrupting all the readers, I called the front desk and well... one thing lead to another and we have it booked for the afternoon. Think of it as an impromptu mini concert... mind you, the only ones who might be there are nerds and homeless but really, it's all for our benefit.” Kurt rambled, finally pausing to take a long breath. He waited for Blaine's response but got none, but Kurt could see him grinning away from ear to ear. “So... what do you say? They've already put a note up on the bulletin board Blaine...” Kurt edged on.

Blaine somehow made himself keep his eyes on the road, but his smile was easy to see in his handsome profile. “Kurt, you had me at piano.”

“Which I know you can play since I strategically asked you about your musical talents last night.” Kurt added proudly.

“Oh right, you did, very crafty Kurt Hummel.”

“I try.” Kurt stated sounding like a holiday starlit from older, classier times.

“So what's the game plan here? You said we'd need time for preparation?” Blaine asked.

“The plan is for us to hit the sheet music section, where the piano is located. Spend some time finding songs we want to perform and sing them, simple as that. I even brought a few number possibilities I'd love us to sing together... I think this could be really fun. After our concert, I thought we could grab some dinner to go and go to your place this time. If you don't mind being a host and when our meal's over, we can get to that long overdue talk...” Kurt said.

Blaine finally got the chance to turn his attention off the road and to Kurt as he pulled into a parking spot and parked the car. “You sure know how to plan an evening Kurt, it's wonderful. Because for me, it's always been easier to sing my feelings than speak them. So if we get the chance to sing together and do some solos, I hope, maybe that will help the talking portion of our date along.”

“Shall we? Our audience awaits us, well maybe...” Kurt said as he ended up opening the car to his door before Blaine could, winking at him.

“Already denying me that job huh?” Blaine teased as he got out of the car.

“Nonsense Blaine, you're worth so much more.” Kurt assured him as Kurt walked over to Blaine and took hold of his hand, and they walked towards the library together. Once they made their way through the front doors Kurt stopped at the front desk, to let the workers there know they had arrived and the show would begin on schedule. Which, Blaine learned was an hour away and then he let Kurt lead him over to the sheet music second by the hand. “Why the delay?” Blaine asked.

“We need time to find our music and squeeze in some warm up before hand. Not that I don't think we couldn't manage such a performance without any preparation, but it's nice to have when you have the time.” Kurt explained.

“Do we have the time?” Blaine asked as he looked playfully at Kurt from his repeated questions.

“This is the only thing we're doing before we go to your place, what do you think?” Kurt answered smartly, turning the reply into a question.

“I think I want to sing with you again.” Blaine chuckled.

“With that answer covered, let's tackle the question of what we'll sing next.”

Their search for that answer turned out to be very enjoyable, starting with Kurt and Blaine splitting up to choose a number of songs possibilities and to bring their choices to critique together afterwards. They both agreed choosing songs that would work best for piano, and songs that the library would approve of. Not that there were many inappropriate songs to be found in their inventory, it was a bit too outdated. But then, what they lacked in recent artist was long made up by the vast amount of show tunes. By the time they had reached that point, there had far too many pages of sheet music and it was noticeable right away.

“Okay, we have way too many songs for the amount of time we have to sing...” Blaine stated.

“Is that really all that surprising? Now if it's okay, I brought along a song for us to sing for the closing number... so you can choose our opening act.” Kurt offered.

“How kind of you and I know the perfect song.” Blaine replied as he handed Kurt one book of sheet music in particular. Kurt took it from him gently and Blaine had the pleasure to see Kurt's reaction change from surprise to amusement when he read the song title.

“John Lennon, nice one, Blaine. And 'Imagine' happens to be one my all time favourites of his.” Kurt said in approval.

“Can I see what you brought for the closing number?” Blaine requested.

Kurt nodded and brought the piece of sheet music out from his book-bag and handed it to Blaine. “Now I know it's probably not needed to be said Blaine. But the lyrics of this song don't pertain to us... but even if they don't, well... I thought they could be some words we could remember and look back on, if the need arises. Which naturally I hope it doesn't but still...” Kurt began to sputter off in defense.

Blaine grinned at Kurt; “You're cute when you get all flustered. You're right though, it's not necessary. I'm sure if we tried hard enough almost every song in the world could to relate to a point in our lives. That hardly matters, sometimes, we sing because we want to, not to give some hidden message.” Blaine replied. Blaine then turned his attention to the song and his grin got even wider at the reveal. “Oh I remember this song! Hmm I see why you felt the need for a disclaimer, but we so have to sing this, it's Elton John the piano was made for him.” Blaine insisted.

“More like it's the other way around, but I'm glad you approve.” Kurt teased.

“The title is 'Friends Never Say Goodbye' so how could I argue with that?”

With the opening and closing numbers determined, what was left were the song to fit in between. As they worked their time slot and the amount of songs that could fit, they broke it down to playing nine songs in all, split up between short breaks after three in a row. Wanting to keep things even and thus equal for both singers, aside from Blaine having to play the piano for each number, they began to divvy each song up. Three of which would be duets, leaving them each three solos, which they would split between to give their voices a moment to rest. (Such as, duet-solo-solo, duet-solo-duet and solo-solo-duet). Kurt found the idea of singing so many songs in one sprint refreshing and very welcome, considering who his duet partner was. No more sitting on the sidelines watching all the kids in glee club pair up and swap partners, singing love songs to one another. It was Kurt's turn and he was more than ready, willing and able to get his fair share at long last. Finally they had their set list and Kurt looked over what they had decided on.

“Okay let's see here, so the show starts off with our duet of 'Imagine' by John Lennon, then I take over with 'From a Distance' by Bette Midler, then you'll finish the first run with 'Just Haven't Met You Yet' by Michael Buble.” Kurt began.

Blaine nodded and took the sheet from Kurt to continue. “And after our short intermission we come back to sing 'You and I' by Queen. Then it's back to me with 'Thank you for the Music' by Abba, and you're singing the classic 80s love ballad 'When I Look into Your Eyes' by Fire House. Then another break...” Blaine continued.

“To bring us to our last three, were you sing what I know will be a phenomenal rendition of 'Take it All' by Adele and I try to follow with 'I Happen to Like New York' from The New Yorkers and then finally...” Kurt said as he looked at Blaine with a smirk, urging him to finish.

“Friends Never Say Goodbye by Elton John, wow, now that's what I call a set list.” Blaine beamed.

“I hope the library patents of Lima are ready for our raw talent.” Kurt added with a witty grin.

“Should we comment on how even when we don't try most of the songs still have context?” Blaine asked.

“Not yet, let's save that for the future.” Kurt suggested. __________________________________________________________________________

The pair spent the remainder of their hour before the show, figuring out what parts they'd sing for their three duets, during which Blaine began to practice playing some of the music on the piano and he was relieved to see he did it half decently. Kurt listened as Blaine started the intro for Imagine and he closed his eyes as Blaine began to sing the first part, as a warm up. But when it was Kurt's turn to take over, when Blaine looked up to watch him, he saw tears running down the young man' s face instead. Concern washed through Blaine's body as he stood up instantly and hovered over Kurt.

“Kurt, what's wrong?” he asked softly.

Kurt hadn't expected he'd nearly break down in a library over Blaine singing a few lines of a song in warm up, but here he was, fighting back more tears. He sighed, and then Blaine handed him a tissue, standing next to him with silent support. Kurt glanced around, the place was pretty empty, but he didn't feel anymore at ease to open up at such a public place. But if he kept it bottled up he'd risk ruining their last full day together. “I don't know... or no, I do, just it's so many things I can't begin to explain what they are... hearing your voice, brought this out. I wish the lyrics John Lennon sings in Imagine were true... but just hearing that word. Made me begin to imagine what it would be like if...” Kurt began to explain, but he shuddered as he choked up with emotion.

The only reason Blaine was able to hold himself together, and just barely, was because the part of him that needed to be a giver, took over. Blaine found it very easy to be strong for others; it was when it was for himself that he faltered. “Do you want to go?” he offered.

Kurt shook his head; it was as if Blaine knew by some instinct the very thing to bring back his inner strength. Running was never an option, giving into despair would only bring on regret and more pain. Instead Kurt took a deep breath, his lips quivering and he just looked to the positive side of things, hope wasn't weakness. “No.” he whispered. “I'm honestly sick of angst.” Kurt muttered.

Blaine suddenly began to laugh and again it was the right thing to do, Kurt's tears of anguish turned to amusement as they both vented out all their stress in a far more enjoyable way. By the end of it, they had attracted a few curious by-standers, but they were ignored completely. Blaine wished they weren't there though, because he wanted to hold Kurt, but given their still fragile hearts, it probably wouldn't be a wise move. “Feel any better? Because I know I do.”

Kurt nodded and allowed himself to touch Blaine's shoulder for a moment and squeezed lightly. “Yes, the show must go on.” Kurt replied.

“Actually that's brilliant, Kurt!” Blaine declared.

“Come again?” Kurt asked in confusion.

“Let the performers in us take over, we're well seasoned show choir pros after all. I think once we're in front of an audience, however small, we'll pull through. If needed, just picture us on stage with a crowd full of anxious on-lookers.” Blaine suggested.

“It would be better to imagine that.” Kurt admitted sheepishly, already feeling slightly embarrassed about his moment of weakness.

Blaine picked up on that right away and he gave Kurt the best assuring smile he could, the adoration on his handsome face being easy to notice, for everyone in the room. In fact it did get noticed and the whole romantic mood was ruined.

“Stupid fags.” a voice grumbled as a guy fled the scene.

Kurt glared at him when he left, but he felt no urge to comment this time, because he wasn't worth the effort. But the wake up call brought Kurt back fully and he just rolled his eyes in annoyance. “Why was he even in the sheet music area, then?” Kurt commented.

“I have no idea and I hardly care to theorize, isn't it almost time?” Blaine asked, putting the laps in the chemistry behind them.

Kurt brought out his phone and nodded in confirmation, “Why yes it is and... Blaine look!?” Kurt whispered in surprise.

Blaine looked over to where Kurt was pointing to and he grinned, during their distraction the absent audience had started to fill the room. Various fold up chairs where brought out by the staff and a good number began to be claimed. As Kurt and Blaine shared excited looks, by the time their show was suppose to begin, there was close to a dozen people waiting. It might not have been a theatre full of die hard fans, but for Lima, and for it being a last-minute mini-concert at a local library, it was quite impressive, at least by Blaine and Kurt's judgment.

Blaine came to sit down in front of the piano in preparation, leaving Kurt to address the crowd and he stepped up to the plate. “Well, this is quite a turn out, thank you for coming. I'm Kurt Hummel, one of the members of the New Directions, who won Nationals last year, of William McKinley, before I graduated... Anyway, I have the pleasure of singing with Blaine Anderson of the Dalton Academy Warblers today. So just sit back and relax and hopefully, you'll all enjoy the show.” Kurt told everyone.

There was no cheer of excitement or applause, but no one suddenly got up to leave, so they took that as their cue to start. Blaine did just that by once more starting to play the intro to Imagine and this time, Kurt was ready and knew there was no risk of breaking down. Like Blaine had suggested, the instant the music started Kurt let the professional in him take over. He used everything he had learned in Nyada so far to his benefit and it only strengthen his control till he was a force to be reckoned with, stage fright had nothing on him.

_  
Imagine there's no heaven  
It's easy if you try  
No hell below   
Above us only sky  
Imagine all the people  
Living for today..._

Kurt took over with the second verse and no tears were visible.

_Imagine there's no countries  
It isn't hard to do  
Nothing to kill or die for  
And no religion too  
Imagine all the people  
Living life in peace..._

When Blaine took the next verse, he felt himself slip a little, from Kurt's voice, but he held it together, somehow.

_You may say I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the world will be as one_

When it was Kurt's final solo part, they both allowed themselves to look at each other, but even then, they kept going.

_Imagine no possessions  
I wonder if you can  
No need for greed or hunger  
A brotherhood of man  
Imagine all the people  
Sharing all the world..._

Combining their voices for the last part, using all their talent to get it a big finish.

_You may say I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the world will live as one_

By the end of it, it was the audience's turn to show how they had been affected and the room filled with applause. They hadn't brought the house down, but for their venue, it was good enough, and Kurt and Blaine stood to give quick bows in gratitude.

The rest of the event went rapidly by, which was the case for the duo's time together. Until their final song, another duet had arrived and this time, neither of them knew if they could keep their lucky streak going till the very end. But there was no use worrying over it; there was no time, per usual.

“Wow, this has been amazing everyone, thanks so much for being here.” Blaine told the crowd, which had changed somewhat, a few people had left, but others had arrived, so the numbers were about the same. Blaine began to play on the piano, plucking the ivory keys with a few simple notes, with Kurt leaning on the piano at his side, smiling down at him. “Now this final song, some of you might not know. It's by Elton John and from the soundtrack to the animated movie, the Road to El Dorado. I hope it will be a fitting closing number.” Blaine explained as he started the intro.

_There isn't much I haven't shared  
With you along the road  
And through it all there'd always be  
Tomorrow's episode  
Suddenly that isn't true  
There's another avenue  
Beckoning, the great divide_

_Ask no questions; take no side  
Who's to say who's right or wrong  
Whose course is braver run?  
Still we are have always been, will ever be, as one_

After Kurt sang the first verse, Blaine took over for the second.

_What is done has been done for the best  
Though the mist in my eyes might suggest  
Just a little confusion about what I'll lose  
But if I started over I know I would choose  
The same joy, the same sadness each step of the way  
That fought me and taught me that friends never say_

Leaving the rest for them to sing together.

_Never say goodbye  
Never say goodbye  
Never say goodbye  
Never say goodbye_

_Suddenly that isn't true  
There's another avenue  
Beckoning, the great divide  
I would choose  
The same joy, the same sadness each step of the way_

_That fought me and taught me that friends never say_

_Never say goodbye  
Never say goodbye  
Never say goodbye  
Never say goodbye_

By the end of their emotional finale, Blaine and Kurt saw the tears welling up in their eyes and they just smiled at each other. But soon their attention was brought in front of them, when by some miracle, they were treated to a standing ovation, right there in Lima Ohio, amount a sea of books and people trying to escape the cold. Kurt laughed happily, he wondered if when he found his way on a Broadway stage, after his first performance, if he'd feel the same rush of happiness and he wasn't sure the moment could be topped and he almost hoped, for a while, nothing would.

Blaine sighed with content as he brought out a tissue and dabbed the corner of his eyes lightly. He leaned into close to Kurt, so he could bring his mouth to his ear. “Thank you, Kurt.” he whispered.

Kurt smiled back at Blaine, not giving away his true feelings to anyone, aside from the man next to him. “My pleasure.” he replied.   
_________________________________________________________________________

It was finally time to face the music, after they had sung their hearts out, which was ironic, but not very comforting. But Kurt and Blaine put a brave face on as they stepped inside Blaine's house, with a bag full of packed up dinner. Blaine decided to let them have one more lull before things needed to get heavy by giving Kurt a quick tour of his house. Which was empty, for once, and Blaine was relieved, not that he felt the need to hide Kurt from his parents, or vice versa, no, it would just be something else to prolong the inevitable, which they didn't need. Blaine and Kurt decided to just eat in Blaine's bedroom, since they had picked up an easy dinner. Blaine led Kurt into his room and watched as Kurt inspected it, giving Blaine a chance to bring out their meal.

Kurt returned to Blaine and their almost picnic set up on Blaine's bed and laughed, and they set to eating, allowing it to give them time for any final thoughts. When they were finished, Blaine brought out plastic champagne glasses for their innocent Coke Zero beverage. But Kurt took the offered glass and grinned at Blaine playfully.

“I propose a toast.” Blaine announced as he held up his glass in front of Kurt.

“To what?” Kurt asked, but he held his glass out with no hesitation.

“To us, and our journey so far, no matter what will happen next, I have no real regrets. As far as I see it, my wish is coming true.”

Kurt gazed at Blaine, his throat getting caught up on emotion, on what that meant, Blaine had wished for love, like Kurt. Did that mean he was admitting he loved Kurt, or thought he did, or was Kurt over thinking things, wanting them to get that complex at the start? If they did love each other already, it could give them the hope they needed. But Kurt couldn't ask Blaine what he meant, or make any confessions himself. Because even when he felt himself falling under Blaine's spell, he was clueless, was it love? Real and honest, or puppy love? Or was Kurt falling in love with the idea of love? He had no answers, so in a way, that was his answer; it was too soon. “To never saying goodbye.” Kurt added.

Blaine was taken a back by Kurt's comment, but he clinked their glasses together nonetheless. “Wow... that's quite a promise to live up to.” He admitted.

“We don't need to promise it, we can't see in the future and even if we could, I'm not sure I'd want to.” Kurt added.

“It might just freak us out even more, because it would just be pieces... little clues...”

“Yeah and uh... even us discussing it isn't helping.”

“Then what do you suggest we do?” Blaine asked.

“We talk, we have all night, let's use it for all its worth.” Kurt said with determination.

But finally having to get to the gritty part wasn't very welcome, but they had run out of time, or rather, they refused to let that happen. Kurt began to think how'd he start to explain his decision to Blaine and make it seem positive. He had a sinking feeling he would have to be the one to say the tough parts, which they needed to keep from going too fast.

Blaine finally slumped down on the bed, feeling heavy with impending things, but he saw the same conflict on Kurt's face and that snapped him into action. He patted the spot next to him on the bed and Kurt crawled over to sit beside Blaine. Blaine placed his hands together in his lap and began to twiddle his thumbs as he placed things together in his mind. “Kurt... there's no easy way to start this off and I get the feeling, this is going to surprise you but... back what you said before, that you were worried you'd end up sounding like the villain, really hit me last night. I've been too blinded by how amazing we've been together to... man up, to use a phrase. Kurt... I don't think we should commit yet, not at this point.” Blaine admitted softly.

Kurt heart skipped a beat, even when Kurt had been prepared to say the same thing, it didn't make it any easier to hear. “That we shouldn't become boyfriends?” Kurt asked, needing real clarification.

“Yes, I wish... that it didn't need to go in this direction, but, it's for the best Kurt. We're falling into things too fast, at this rate, I'm almost relieved we've run out of days together.”

Kurt stared at Blaine, which almost hurt, not from any rejection it could hold but how true it was. “I'm scared Blaine... on how easily I could fall in love with you. I don't want us to feel pressured in any way... I want our relationship to run its natural course, at a healthy pace. Us being forced apart shouldn't make us jump into things, before we're prepared for it. We keep saying how new this is, for the both of us... that is a big clue. It's a novelty, a new and exciting experience, very intoxicating... which could lead to making bad choices... if we keep going on like this...” Kurt began to explain.

Blaine listened to Kurt intently, but he had to ask one thing. “Do you have regrets? About what we've done so far?” he asked softly. Because by his regard, they had kept things rather safe.

“I'm not talking about anything physical, Blaine, because on that front, we've been decent... all things considered, our hormones most of all. But when it comes to emotions, I know I've been leaving myself too exposed...” Kurt began but then he saw Blaine's worry and he felt like an idiot. “Blaine! You would never hurt me; it's why I've left myself so unguarded. But we could hurt ourselves, with the pain separation would bring.” Kurt pointed out.

Blaine nodded, letting the words wash over him. “I don't want the first thing we experience as a real couple... to be finding out that long distance won't work Kurt,” he admitted.

Kurt brought his right hand over Blaine's lap and captured Blaine's hand, lacing their fingers together. The simple gesture was nothing compared to what most teens did together, but it was extremely intimate for the both of them. “Blaine, I... I think we need a break, before we even begin.” he breathed.

Panic filled through Blaine's mind, no, he couldn't face their distance if he didn't get to hear Kurt's angelic voice. “No.” Blaine muttered.

Kurt blinked in surprise as Blaine's grip on his hand tightened. “What?” he asked.

“I'm lot letting you go, Kurt, you're not running away from me.”

“Blaine...”

“We need to take a step back, not jump off a cliff, Kurt.” Blaine stated.

Kurt sighed, “I'm not saying I want us to... walk away from each other! I'm just saying, we... oh I don't know!” Kurt cried out.

Blaine didn't join Kurt in his frustration, he had taken the need to be frank to heart, but inside he was a weakened mess. “I think you do, you're just afraid to say it out loud. Think long and hard about it...”

“That's all I've been doing since we met, Blaine!” Kurt hissed. “I think I liked it better when I was the bad guy...” Kurt grumbled.

“Stop that, no playing the victim, or the villain, we need to talk, Kurt...” Blaine urged.

“Aren't we talking right now?”

“No, you're stalling.” Blaine rejected flatly.

Kurt just groaned as he allowed his head to come to rest on Blaine's shoulder, hoping the touch would transfer some of Blaine's attitude during the whole 'ordeal' to him. It didn't, but Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt protectively and the act brought Kurt some strength. “I'm just... so confused.” Kurt admitted with a sigh.

“Me too.” Blaine assured him.

“Really?”

“Yes, this is all an act, my confidence right now is very superficial. It's how I am; I put on a brave face for the sake of others. Most of my conflicts are internal and well hidden, but I don't want to hide from you right now. What we need to do is fix this, our whole conundrum, or as best to our ability.” Blaine insisted.

Kurt nodded and the wheels in his mind began to turn once more, until he got a brilliant though. “Blaine, we've been so blind.” Kurt muttered.

“What?” Blaine asked.

“We've been so busy focusing on the negatives, we forgot one very big glimmer of hope. A light at the end of the tunnel!” Kurt declared. When Blaine showed his was in no mood to guess, Kurt continued. “Christmas vacation, Blaine, it's barely a month away... and of course I was planning to head home for the holidays.” Kurt explained. Blaine's face changed instantly, though what to, was inconclusive, since Kurt had no idea, how was it even possible to see happy and angry at the same time. “Blaine... your face.” Kurt smirked, feeling glad he still could laugh at this point.

“I'm sorry... but we're fucking idiots, why didn't we think of that sooner?” Blaine blurted out.

Kurt chuckled lightly; they needed this, a break to recover. “It's almost a good thing we didn't, or else, we would have just let that... make us fall into risky security.”

“So you're not suggesting we start dating, as in boyfriends, with this new epiphany, then?” Blaine asked, he saw Kurt glare at him and he gave him an apologetic look, touching his face for a moment. “But for the record I'm not saying we should change our game plan all of a sudden, we just need to re-consider it now...” he added quickly. 

“I think we should try being long distance friends before boyfriends, Blaine.” Kurt explained.

Blaine let out a long breath and turned to look Kurt right in the eye, trying not to lose himself in the blue pits before him. “Kurt, that's the most sensible thing either of us said all night.” Blaine declared.

Kurt smiled, but the tears running down his cheeks betrayed his control. “And I was the one to say It.” he struggled.

Blaine felt his heart began to ache and he swept Kurt up in his arms on the bed, swaying back and forth, rocking them soothingly. They allowed a moment of silence to recover. “It could be like a dry run, beta testing. The next month, we can see how long distance goes, as friends like you said. When you come back here, we can see what and where we want to go from there.” Blaine suggested.

Kurt fought to hold himself together, when it would be so easy to fall apart in Blaine arms, to become unhinged, but it wasn't an option, Blaine was worth too much. “I think we have our answer Blaine, we should be proud of ourselves.” Kurt said.

“I don't feel all that proud, not with what I'm starting to want now...” Blaine admitted sheepishly.

“... Can I be weak for just a second, please?” Kurt begged.

“Oh not fair Kurt, you know I can't resist that tone...” Blaine whined.

Kurt sighed and he pulled away from Blaine's embrace slightly, “Kiss me, please, just... I need it.”

It took every ounce of control in Blaine's young and conflicted body not to grant Kurt's request instantly. He knew it was dangerous, the amount of emotion between them could make everything they'd accomplished, all their mature decisions, fall apart under their need to be tactile. “If I kiss you, I might not being able to stop.” Blaine warned.

“Then I'll make sure to stop, this can be our first test.” Kurt assured him.

Blaine wasn't sure if he should trust Kurt, but he wanted it just as bad. “As long as it's not a goodbye kiss.” he warned.

Kurt smiled at Blaine and just, drank his entire splendour in. “Kick me out if I prove you wrong, but I won't.” Kurt insisted.

Blaine smirked at Kurt and that was all the convincing he needed, he happily obliged Kurt by cupping the side of his cheek and leaning in for a kiss. Kurt responded immediately, but resisted the urge to lean into Blaine's body, keeping the right distance instead. Kurt shut his eyes as he let the sensation wash over him, burning the feeling into his brain. True to his word, when the right time to stop came around, Kurt pulled away and sat up from the bed, walking over to pour himself another drink.

“Thank you, Kurt.” Blaine said, remaining seated.

“For what?” Kurt asked playfully.

“For just... being you.” Blaine stated.

Kurt cracked a smile and took a long drink and sighed. “Now what?” he asked.

Blaine scuffled back on the bed so his back rested against the headboard. “We keep talking, it's far from over.” he responded.

Kurt sighed, Blaine was right of course. “I guess not, anyway... to continue. We both agree we'll hold off for now, remain friends, who hope to graduate to more in the future... but for the moment, keeping back is our best option. We need to see if long distance is even possible, I'm sure going to try... but it won't be easy.”

“Life rarely is, Kurt, come here.” Blaine urged as he made grabby hands for him.

“No funny business, Blaine Anderson.” Kurt warned, but he was being playful.

“We're both going to be busy, Sectionals is like, mere weeks away for the Warblers. Not to mention final exams, since the break marks the end of the term.” Blaine added.

“I get the feeling we might do okay at the start, but things are bound to change...” Kurt began to admit.

“So let's focus on not beating ourselves up already, that's just silly, let's take this one day at a time.”

“I like the way you think, Blaine.” Kurt chuckled.

“Likewise.”

“My winter break is substantial, the second term doesn't start until the third week of January. I get the feeling you'll return to class a lot sooner, being it high school.” Kurt said, as he tried not to sound too disappointed with the last fact.

“Hmm? Oh well Dalton's a private school, so I got back a week into January.” Blaine explained.

“That's something, then.” Kurt commented.

“One day at a time, remember?” Blaine warned.

Kurt laughed and he snuggled up next to Blaine on the bed, figuring they could allow themselves this much comfort, considering how mature they were being. Kurt smiled as Blaine took hold of his hand and they lay there, basking in each other' s company, letting the chemistry between them, that underlining attraction, keep them strong. Kurt knew in his heart this was the right choice for them, the right road to start down. When it was at last made, Kurt felt some of his guilt begin to fade, he was sure there would still be the risk he'd neglect Blaine at some point, he wasn't delusional. Kurt just hoped, whatever happened, they'd get past it, so they could both move forward, at a pace they wanted. “Not that I want to bring our emotional recovery back down... but there's one more thing we need to cover.” Kurt began to say.

“I'm listening.” Blaine announced.

“So we say we won't commit, but I bet on some level we will. It's easy to say that because honestly... we're not going to be able to do anything that would define us as a couple, even if we wanted to. I think we can both admit it's too soon to start getting all lovey-dovey with words over the phone or even Skype. So in a sense, really, how does us deciding not to be boyfriends make it different than just being friends? There's a clear example: if by some miracle, someone hits on us or we get asked out... what do we say?” Kurt questioned.

“Oh...” Blaine began, turned out there was one more thing he hadn't considered. “Honestly... I could see myself saying no thanks...” he admitted.

“Me too, but then, can we with any honesty say we're just friends?”

“We can be honest and say we're not just friends by choice?” Blaine suggested.

“I think we have to be really careful with this subject Blaine... because if we're not committed... then we should be able to see people, in a date scenario or not. But I know if we were to do that, if I found out you're being courted.... I'd feel a little hurt and begin to worry... that it could be a deal breaker, that someone could steal you away before we got the chance to become more.” Kurt said.

Blaine didn't coddle Kurt and tell him that was impossible, because as much as he hoped the situation would never happen, he knew it could and he knew exactly how Kurt felt. “Meanwhile I'll start thinking about how it's only a matter of time before guys in NYC realized how amazing you are, Kurt. I mean, you're hot as hell! How the gay youth of NYADA have resisted your chiselled cheekbones, smooth skin and your body... not to mention how intellectual you are, I'll never know. I just know they're gonna be chasing after you and I can't be there to scare them off.”

“Like you would...” Kurt teased.

“If I were there with you, we'd be boyfriends and then, I sure would. But nope, I'm stuck here...” Blaine grumbled.

Kurt grinned at Blaine and kissed him on the cheek, “Blaine, your life here has meaning, don't live vicariously through me. You have your own story and your own journey to make, because I have a feeling you're in store for big things.”

“Do they include you?” Blaine asked softly.

“I don't know... but I hope they do.” Kurt answered honestly.

Suddenly the pair heard a knock on Blaine's door and Blaine shot up from the bed and answered it, to see his mother, Jennifer, standing there. “Mom, you're home.” Blaine announced.

“I heard voices... I see you're not alone, you're welcome to have friends over Blaine, but don't let the visit run too late, even for a Saturday night.” Jennifer explained.

Blaine nodded; he had no idea what time it was. “Of course mom, oh this is Kurt Hummel.” he quickly said, introducing him.

Kurt waved shyly from his spot on the bed and said his hellos, Jennifer let them be after Blaine assured her she could go to bed without worrying, insisted Kurt wouldn't stay much longer. When he closed the door, but not fully, making sure to leave it open a crack, he turned back to Kurt. “What time is it?” he asked

Kurt, who already had his phone out, gave him a weak smile. “It's 9:20...” he answered.

Blaine sighed; it was later than he had guessed, thinking back on it, they had delayed a bit at the library. But getting to talk to the librarians with Kurt and how much they enjoyed the show had been infectious. By the time they made it back to Blaine's, it really had been dinnertime and they had taken their time eating, stalling their talk. As he feared, when the big moment came, it was passing at an alarming speed. “Wait, when's your flight tomorrow?” he asked.

“At ten in the morning.” Kurt told him reluctantly.

“Are you serious?” Blaine groaned.

“I'm sorry but at the time I didn't think anything could amuse me enough here to want to stick around for any longer. I'm very glad to be proven wrong but now... it just sucks.” Kurt grumbled.

“Can I drive you to the airport tomorrow?” Blaine pleaded as he came to stand at his bed where Kurt was sitting.

Kurt looked at Blaine and his big puppy dog eyes and he resisted the urge to cave, blast Blaine and his appeal, it made being noble very difficult. “Blaine... I don't know if that's wise. It might just make things harder... I'll break down.” Kurt warned.

“But in a public place, if we say our goodbyes tonight...”

“It's not goodbye!” Kurt interrupted. “Sorry...” he added weakly.

“Fine, if we are forced to say, farewell for now... tonight, then I will break down and I don't want that to be your last memory of me in person.” Blaine whined.

“Maybe you're right, fine... it will make it easier for me to go home tonight. If I know I'll get to see your face tomorrow.” Kurt relented.

Blaine beamed at Kurt and let him be pulled down on the bed by Kurt's one good hand. Coming to rest beside him, their faces so close the noses were touching. Blaine ran a hand down Kurt's side; feeling him shiver and Blaine's heart began to race. “Kurt... I...” he began.

Kurt stopped him by placing a finger over his lips. “Shh Blaine, save it, for when we're sure.” he whispered.

“Who says I'm not sure now?” Blaine interjected.

“Because, so far, we've been of one mind. It's a novelty, it will wear off and the real emotion will remain. There will be time for this later, when we're both ready. I don't want the first time we... say anything like that to each other, to be a lie Blaine. Remember, we're holding back because we care...” Kurt reminded him.

“Okay... don't go yet, stay for another hour at least?” Blaine asked.

“Of course Blaine, I was about to ask the same thing.” Kurt admitted.

“How should we pass the time? I'm sort of... sick of talking.” Blaine added.

Kurt felt his heart skip a beat; oh he knew exactly how he wanted to pass their last hour together. But then, the question was, should they. “Well... we could... Be a little... daring... I mean, come tomorrow we'll have to be mature. But right now, I feel... rebellious.” Kurt admitted as he gave Blaine a devious smile.

“Kurt Hummel, tell me what you mean before my cock takes over and gives me suggestions.” Blaine warned through clenched teeth.

“I want us to make out, on this bed... I wish I could offer you more... but I haven't done anything. I have no oral talents, when it comes to sex, it would just turn out to be very awkward if I were to try...” Kurt admitted and he felt an onslaught of embarrassment run through him as his face turned bright red. Kurt hid his hands over his eyes and he winced as he felt a twinge of pain in his left wrist from the sharp movement. “What am I saying.” he cried out.

“Shh Kurt! My mom's home, my dad now too... that sort of decides thing for us. Making out under their noses is one thing... I couldn't even manage a hand job, and I have no idea if we could handle blow jobs... oh my god... this is so hard...” Blaine muttered. Then he caught the double meaning and he groaned. “I say we make out a bit and stop when it reaches heated levels. Armed with the fact that my folks are home and I don't have protection...” Blaine began, but it was hard to continue.

“.... And we don't have the time we'd want. But before we get our mack on, looks like there's one thing to make clear. If we do get together come December, that doesn't mean I want us to jump immediately into the sac. I want sex... whenever we're ready to go there, to be more than just the physical, I want it to matter.” Kurt explained, repeating similar words Burt had given him in his senior year, when they had finally had 'the talk' before Kurt had left for New York.

“So, the real question is: to kiss or not to kiss?” Blaine laughed.

Kurt grinned at him, wondering if they'd make the right decision, but only one would lead to smooching Blaine, so he chose with that in mind. Kurt got so bold as to roll over, so he was lying half on top of Blaine's chest as their faces inched closer. “Blaine...” he whispered and then, they stopped talking, for longer than an hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up with the songs for their date was challenging ugh but hopefully the list is decent! I won't link them all here expect their duet.   
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w0HKnwMdCTA
> 
> I struggled with if Kurt and Blaine should get together at this point. More that I knew they would choose to step back and how I'd need to make the believable. Basically they boys wanted to keep the pressure off, they had been going into overdrive during their time together. Their relationship will change no matter what when it becomes long distance. But the ending statement is they're friends who wish they could be more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize this chapters a little shorter than normal (but they'll get longer as the story progresses).

Chapter Five

It turned out you could get a lot of kissing done in sixty minuets, especially if you went over the time limit. The lip-locked pair didn't end up pulling apart until shortly after ten forty-eight and it wasn't due to coming to their senses. What did stop them for good was a much-needed wake-up call, which came in the form of an awkward moment. During their very long make-out session, they had stopped, whenever things needed to be cooled down and that ended up being part of the reason for starting on over time. But when the last sprint came, that was no longer the case and the heat between them was risking to rise. Blaine, in his eagerness, his lips busy kissing Kurt's neck, rolled over and he felt something, something hard.

Kurt noticed his pause and flashed him a worried look. “What? Am I... doing something wrong?” Kurt whispered.

“No I felt...well. Your hard on...” Blaine admitted sheepishly.

Kurt blinked at him, it was true he had started to feel slightly aroused by how tightly entwined they where, but at their angle, it wasn't possible. Then he felt Blaine shift his weight and Kurt let out a small cry of pain. “Shit! Blaine you're right on my wrist, you felt the brace...” he pointed out.

Blaine quickly sat up in horror and released Kurt's wrist from under him, what where they doing? How had things gone from, let's be mature and step back, to them almost dry humping on his bed? The answer was clear, they were young, hot and bothered, and could only attempt to be responsible for so long. Of course it could have been worse, they had managed to keep their clothing on. “I guess that's a sign we should stop...” Blaine admitted softly. “Please tell me I didn't hurt you that bad?”

Kurt leaned over and gave Blaine a quick peck on the lips to assure him. “No... We needed it, honestly, serves me right, I suppose. Also my pain meds have worn off or it wouldn't be that bad... fuck..” Kurt groaned as he put his left arm down carefully on the bed. He laughed, it seemed pain or large surprises cause his usual clean language to slip, not that he cared really.

Blaine took hold of Kurt's left wrist gently and knelt down on the bed to kiss it, even when he was kissing Kurt's brace and not his skin. “I'm really sorry...”

“Blaine, forget it... I guess you should drive me home.” Kurt sighed.

Blaine began to whine at the idea, but Kurt held out his phone and the clock on the screen showed it was already eleven. “Not until you take more pain killers, do you have any with you?” Blaine insisted.

Kurt was tempted to lie and say no, but then, Blaine might resort to a pat down search and he had no desire to test their control to that level. “Yes.. In my pocket, which you are not... oh my god Blaine.” Kurt muttered in surprise as Blaine ignored his protests, rolled Kurt over and fished the package of pills out of his back pants pocket with amazing precision. “You little...” Kurt grumbled as he sat back up and scowled at Blaine.

“What?” Blaine said innocently as he handed Kurt his glass of pop to wash the pills down with.

Kurt chose to ignore him and thus deny Blaine any more satisfaction over his momentary infringement. He hoped that when they were forced apart they'd behave better, though in all honestly, Kurt really was mourning the prospect already. “Wait, I was suppose to sing you a lullaby Blaine... but at this rate, I'll crash before we make it home and I'll loose the chance.” Kurt reminded them both.

Blaine grinned at Kurt and put the now empty glass away, “Oh don't worry about that...” he began to reply.

“No.” Kurt said firmly. “You will not deny me that, Blaine, we've given up enough. So lie back on this bed and let me serenade you.”

Blaine complied and came to lie on the bed next to Kurt, who remained sitting, wrapping his arms up so his chin rested on his knees. “Okay, but this could be dangerous... what if we fall asleep?” Blaine pointed out.

Kurt sighed, “Maybe you're right...” Kurt pouted.

“Leave it to me, I'll get you home, even if I have to carry you.” Blaine insisted.

“But Blaine....” Kurt began to argue.

“No buts, no coconuts Kurt, I promise I'll see that you get on that plane and with plenty of time for us to have a tender moment. Sing to me, even though we've spent the whole day doing just that, I hope I never tire of hearing your beautiful voice, Kurt.” Blaine urged as he brought his hands to rest under his head.

Kurt flashed Blaine a sassy smile; it had taken him a long time to come up with a song that could top Blaine's lullaby from the night prior. He wasn't sure if he'd succeed but Kurt wouldn't allow himself to go there. This was the final gesture he could make; their next move would to have be their second to last parting of ways. The instant that reality hit them, no matter what they tried to do to save them the pain and trouble, Kurt knew he'd miss Blaine with every bone in his body and that scared him. Kurt kept his voice soft as he began to sing, to avoid waking his parents and thus getting him in trouble. It worked very well with the song in the end.

To where he ended up singing in very slow in a half whispered voice and it made it that more soothing.

_Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket  
 Never let it fade away  
 Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket  
 Save it for a rainy day_

_For love may come and tap you on the shoulder  
Some starless night   
Just in case you feel you wanna hold her   
You'll have a pocket full of starlight_

_Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket  
 Never let it fade away  
 Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket   
Save it for a rainy day_

_For love may come and tap you on the shoulder  
Some starless night   
And just in case you feel you wanna hold her   
You'll have a pocket full of starlight (pocket full of starlight)_

_Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket  
Never let it fade away   
Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket   
Save it for a rainy day_

_For when your troubles start multiplyin'  
They just might   
It's easy to forget them without tryin'  
 With just a pocket full of starlight_

_Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket  
 Never let it fade away   
Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket  
 Save it for a rainy day_

_(Save it for a rainy day) Save it for a rainy day_

Blaine's eyes felt heavy at the end of the song; so much emotion was pressed upon him, making it impossible to get up. The song was breath taking, and the result, was that neither Kurt nor Blaine had the energy to stir when it was over. “Kurt...” Blaine began when he yawned. “I don't want to let you go...” he whispered.

Kurt let out a sigh and he rolled over and snuggled up to Blaine, pressing his face in Blaine's neck, breathing him in. The plan was for Kurt to allow himself another moment and move away, but the medication was making him drowsy and his eyes began to flutter shut instead. He only allowed himself to drift off because of Blaine's promise; little did Kurt know Blaine was crashing himself, under the strain of it all.

“I just... don't want this day to end...” Blaine sighed. He heard no response and Blaine noticed Kurt was asleep in his arms and it felt so right, so much that he made the bad mistake of giving into to the temptation. Instead of waking Kurt, so he could drive him home, or at least lifting him up, Blaine got more comfortable and before he knew it, it was too late, the both of them fell asleep, tightly in each others arms, refusing to let go.   
_________________________________________________________

Kurt was suddenly woken up by the sound of his cellphone, but when he moved to retrieve it, he felt a heavy weight upon him. His eyes opened and in the darkness, he saw a blurry dark figure beside him and Kurt squinted his eyes as his mind began to wake up, but he was still feeling groggy. Then he saw the thing was moving and Kurt remembered, it was Blaine, had he fallen asleep? What time was it? Then he remembered his phone was still ringing. It was probably his dad calling to ask why wasn't he home yet Kurt figured. Kurt managed to untangle himself from Blaine's embrace, which he hated to do, but then, he had fallen asleep. Kurt answered his phone and let out a loud yawn, not being prepared for who was on the other line and how pissed they were. “Hello?” he croaked.

“KURT HUMMEL! WHERE ARE YOU?” Rachel's voice bellowed through the speaker.

Kurt was startled into becoming wide awake at her piercing voice and he wasn't the only one, Blaine eyes snapped open and he sat up from the bed in panic at being awoken so violently from a deep sleep.

“What! What's going on?” Blaine shouted.

“Rachel?” Kurt asked in shock.

“Yes it's me! Where are you? Do you even realize what time it is?” Rachel raged.

Kurt didn't know the time, but he was about to in a second when he heard Blaine gasp. Kurt turned to look at him and saw sheer panic.

“It's 9am!” Blaine shouted.

Kurt' s eyes widened and he joined Blaine with his panic attack. “Oh my god! Oh my god! Blaine! We fell asleep!” Kurt shouted.

Blaine somehow felt guilty and frantic at the same time, he had promised Kurt he'd get him home and then he had broken that promise, even when it wasn't on purpose he couldn't help but begin to spiral down into self hate at the realization. “I'm sorry Kurt! I can't believe I...” Blaine began to stutter off.

“...Don’t bother! We don't have the time.” Kurt cut him off. Kurt mind was racing; he hated to be rushed for anything. He tried to calm down and think through their options, but it was no use.

“Kurt!” Rachel shouted.

That did it and his annoyance towards Rachel's persistence snapped him out of it fully and got on track. “Yes I'm here sorry! I'm just having a panic attack...”

“I can hear you... and Blaine I assume?” Rachel commented.

“Yes, I'm still at his place, we fell asleep and before you even bother, nothing happened. It was an accident. Okay so we need to be rational here, there's still an hour and Blaine's house isn't much farther from the airport than mine... so it's not that bad.” Kurt began to tell himself and Rachel.

“How could it have been an accident if you have your luggage with you?” Rachel questioned.

Kurt swore under his breath, there was always a catch. “Crap, it's still at home!” Kurt blurted out in frustration.

During this Blaine was trying his best to be helpful, by changing into a fresh pair of clothes and went to find something for Kurt to borrow. Because even when they were pressed for time, he knew Kurt would want to wear something fresher and less wrinkled. Sadly there was time for little else, Blaine barely bothered to try to tame his tussled bed head. After he put the clothes for Kurt on the bed in front of him, he went in search for his car keys. Only he didn't get too far with the treasure hunt, Blaine and Kurt weren't the only ones in the house to be rudely awoken.

The door to Blaine's bedroom swung open to reveal his mother, Jennifer Anderson, still dressed in her night attire and she did not look amused. Blaine froze in mid step at her arrival and even Kurt, who had been blabbering on to Rachel over the phone in distress, fell dead silent. “Blaine, your father and I would like a word with you...” she stated.

Blaine flashed her a pleading smile, but it did little to help. Blaine turned to Kurt and gave him a helpless look. Kurt just sighed and mouthed 'go, but be quick.', Blaine nodded and followed his mother out of his bedroom and into the hall, racing behind her down to the living room, where Blaine's father, Brandon Anderson lay in wait.

Kurt watched him go and sighed, as if on cue Kurt heard his phone get a text message. “Rachel calm down! Blaine and I will head off in a second. That's my dad, look I'll call you back!” Kurt pleaded.

“You better.” Rachel grumbled and hung up the phone.

Kurt looked at the text and sighed.

_Why are you not home and your luggage still is?_

Kurt chose to call him instead of sending a text back and his dad picked up instantly. “Dad! I'm sorry I fell asleep by accident, I'm at Blaine's and we just woke up!” Kurt began to ramble.

“I'm not amused, Kurt.” Burt stated.

“Neither am I.” Kurt groaned, there was no time for lectures, for him or Blaine. While he talked to his dad Kurt set to multitasking to compensate. He placed the phone down and put it on speakerphone and he quickly changed into the outfit Blaine had graciously set out for him. “There's no time for this dad! Look, I know I'm asking a lot... but can you bring my stuff to the airport? I'll have Rachel meet up with you to get it. You can scold me over Skype all you want when I make it back to Bushwick.” Kurt said.

“Fine, we'll leave this for now, I'll get going, but don't whine to me if I miss something.” Burt grumbled.

“It's already packed, thanks and bye!” Kurt assured him. With the phone call over Kurt set to fixing up his hair to the best of his ability, only because Blaine hadn't returned yet. He began to tap his foot; they didn't have the time, why did this have to happen to him, or them rather. There wasn't even time to think on how he had slept in Blaine's arms that night.

During all this Blaine had the task of facing his parents, which he did the moment he walked into the living room and found his dad there. Blaine sighed, he wanted to make them understand it was just a big mess up, but he and Kurt needed to get going and fast.

“I'm not in a good mood this morning, Blaine.” Brandon started.

Blaine sighed, “I'm sorry! I had every intention on driving Kurt home last night but... we fell asleep!” Blaine snapped in defence.

Jennifer sighed, “That's no excuse, Blaine...” she warned.

“I know, I know and I fully expect to be punished but... for the love of god can it please wait?” Blaine pleaded.

“Blaine! We need to go!” Kurt's voice shouted from Blaine's bedroom.

“I know! Hold on!” Blaine shouted back.

“What's this all about Blaine?” Brandon asked.

“It's Kurt... he, I met him a few days ago, he's going to college in New York. His flight back leaves in an hour and we fell asleep. I know it's asking a lot, but please let me go for now so I can drive him there! We barely have enough time to make it!” Blaine begged in alarm.

“Why didn't he drive here himself if it was so important?” Jennifer asked, her voice not sounding judgmental.

“He sprained his wrist so he can't drive! Mom, dad, I'll come straight home I promise... but there's no time.”

Kurt chose that moment to come racing down the stairs, he hated to interrupt their family meeting, but they were cutting things too close. He felt very awkward and embarrassed as he stepped into the room but he still broke up their conversation. “Uh hi... I'm sorry but... I need to borrow your son, I know I have no right to but... my flight.” Kurt began to ask in desperation.

Jennifer exchanged looks with her husband and whatever silent conversation they were having seemed to have reached a decision. “Just go, but come right back here Blaine, you hear me... this isn't over.” she told the pair.

Blaine reached out and hugged his mom and dad quickly as Kurt made a dash to the front door. “Thank you!” he shouted as he ran out after him and to his car in a flash.

Leaving Blaine's parents to watch him dart off and out the door, Brandon came to stand beside her and sighed. “Did you think when we woke up today we'd be faced with our son suddenly having a boyfriend. One that spent the night?” he asked.

Jennifer turned to look at him, it was true that her husband still was at odds with his son and his sexuality, but she was surprised by the comment. “No... I came home to find them in his bedroom. But... I don't think they meant it to happen, I mean their panic just now was the proof.”

Brandon nodded in agreement, “But it doesn't make it forgiveable and before you bring it up: I would still think that even if he had been with a girl.”

Jennifer rolled her eyes, “Oh don't you start...” she warned. _____________________________________________________________________________

The drive to the airport was hardly silent, though neither Kurt nor Blaine were talking at the moment. They didn't know what to say, but as always, Rachel chose that moment to call and thus, become a third wheel without being physically present. Only this time, Kurt welcomed the interruption because it forced him to deal with the situation, instead of closing himself off. It sucked, he wanted proper time to prepare himself from having to say goodbye to Blaine, at least for the time being. Now he had nothing of the sort and the hard truth was choking him, keeping his words at bay.

“Yes Rachel?” Kurt asked weakly as he finally bothered to answer. He quickly switched the phone to speaker so Blaine could hear her as well, not wanting to leave him out of the conversation.

“Your dad called, we're going to meet up to get your luggage, and he’ll get here just before you do. So I'll have barely enough time to get it through the airport. Now tell it to me straight, will you make it in time?” Rachel asked.

Kurt glanced at the time and made a silent equation in his head, “Yes, I think so, but just barely. Rachel I'm sorry... I never expected any of this to happen.” Kurt muttered.

“It's completely my fault, I promised Kurt I'd get him home last night... then I went and fell asleep, I'm such an idiot.” Blaine grumbled from his spot in the drivers seat.

“Blaine, stop, this isn't helping, we're both to blame.” Kurt argued.

“I totally agree on that, but then, mistakes are bound to happen.” Rachel added.

“That is an understatement, anyway I'll call or text you when we arrive.” Kurt assured Rachel.

“Good, get here and quick.” Rachel replied and hung up again, leaving Blaine and Kurt to figure out what to say.

“We're not going to have any time to...” Blaine began.

“Don't say it Blaine, I know already, I'm not finding this very calming.” Kurt stopped him in annoyance.

“Don't shut off already, these are our last moments alone. So let's not waste them... just let up a bit, I have to keep driving.” Blaine requested.

Kurt cracked a bit of a smile at Blaine's attempts at humour, Kurt took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he forced himself to remain calm, for his and Blaine's sake and their relationship. “Really, would more time help? Or would it only make it worse? We have no choice now so, well... there's no helping it. Blaine, while I wouldn't want this, it's been like this from the start. Nothing that's happened between us, well no... That’s wrong, I mean the time frame we met... it's not something I would have asked for... but, now that is has... I'm glad it did, our being separated aside because you make it worth while.” Kurt began to explain.

Blaine felt his heart begin to ache, why did he have to find someone this amazing, only to be forced to give him up. “I am not good with crying and driving at the same time, Kurt....” he warned.

Kurt laughed and Blaine joined him and they let the release be their much needed therapy session. “Sorry... I'll try to be less... dramatic. Just, don't beat yourself up over this, okay Blaine? Because I'll have none of that.”

“I'll certainly try, I don't want to break anymore promises if I can manage.” Blaine chuckled.

“You're a nice bed mate Blaine, I know we didn't have time to... enjoy it, but even with the rude awakening, I feel very rested.” Kurt announced.

“We ended up sleeping together... in a sense, it was nice, it felt.. Right. I think that's why I fell asleep so easily. Having you in my arms, so close, hearing your silent heart beat, it was very soothing.” Blaine admitted. “Not to mention your lullaby...” he added with a smirk.

“Don't word it like that to anyone, especially your parents.”

“There's no way I would! I just wish I had a better internal clock so we could have woke up with more time to savour it, yah know... have some sleepy cuddles.”

“It's probably for the best we didn't, I mean, remember we agreed to hold back? If we let ourselves slip this easily, well then, what's the point of everything we decided last night?”

“You're right, as usual.” Blaine sighed.

“I take no pleasure in that.” Kurt teased. “So, think we'll make it with any time to spare?” Kurt asked all of a sudden.

Blaine glanced at the clock on his car, it was still very touch and go because it all came down to traffic and it being the day before the holiday was over, the roads were very packed. “I don't know... if you miss the flight, can I offer to buy your new ticket?” Blaine offered.

“You can pay for half, let's make this equal.” Kurt insisted. ______________________________________________________________________________  

There turned out to be no need for that, by some miracle they made it on time, but barely, so Blaine didn't bother to find a parking spot. Instead he took them to the temporary unloading area, where Rachel was already anxiously waiting. Kurt jumped out of the car and Blaine ran up beside him, coming face to face with Rachel Berry in the flesh.

“Oh my god finally! Let's move it, Hummel.” Rachel urged as she tugged on Kurt's sleeve.

Kurt looked at Blaine and began to whine, “Rachel! Have a heart! Let me say something to Blaine before we go!” he begged.

Rachel stared at him but she could see the pain on the pairs face and she let out a sigh in defeat, she glanced at her watch. “Fine! You have two minutes and not a second more so get to it.” Rachel warned and she took a few steps to the side, but didn't go far.

Kurt leaped into Blaine's arm without warning, but Blaine was ready for him and caught him hard. They clung tightly to each other, not wanting to let go. “This is too hard.” Kurt cried out.

“I know, how am I supposed to let go, Kurt?” Blaine sobbed.

“I'll do it for you in one minute.” Rachel announced from her waiting spot.

Kurt ignored her comment and Kurt leaned back and looked in Blaine's eyes, god he wanted to kiss him so bad, he knew they were supposed to remain friends. Also it was Lima and PDA of any sort was not wise, or safe, but this time, Kurt didn't care. Everything in his mind and heart was filled with Blaine and that bypassed reasoning. So he leaned forward and kissed Blaine, for a mere second, but the fleeting contact told so much, in that little kiss. “I'm going to miss you... so much.” Kurt breathed.

“I'll miss you more.” Blaine whispered back as he felt tears stream down his cheek.

Kurt felt his heart skip a beat; he didn't like hearing that, because it might end up being true. But there was no time left to agonize over the comment, or call Blaine out on his ill timed wording, he didn't want to feel guilty, not yet. “This isn't the end Blaine, it's only the beginning...” Kurt began to say.

“Time's up! Look I'm really sorry boys, but Kurt, we have to go... now!” Rachel said as she rushed up to Kurt and began to pull them apart, using all the force she had in her small body.

Blaine and Kurt refused to release their hold on their hands as they were separated. “You have to let me go, Kurt.” Blaine insisted. “So you can take me back... in a month, whatever we are by then.” he added.

Kurt nodded and finally let go of Blaine's hand and let Rachel pull him away; he took once final glance at Blaine's figure, still in the same place. “I'll call!” Kurt shouted at him. He then turned and began to run, away from all the pain that was surround him and he ended up passing Rachel.

“Kurt!” She called after him.

Kurt made it to the check in area and Rachel almost crashed into him, she was too out of breath to be her normal dramatic self, but even if she could, she wouldn't have. The pain on her friend' s face was very visible and she knew there were no proper words of comfort she could give, when Kurt wasn't ready to hear them. Instead she simply stood beside him as they went through security and headed onto the plane, they had made it in the end, but for Kurt, it held no consolation.

Blaine didn't have any chance to stand there as he tried to pick up the pieces of his broken heart, no, it hurt but his heart was still intact, he reminded himself. He needed to keep it whole so he could give it to Kurt when the right moment arose. He suddenly heard loud honking from cars beginning to pile up behind him.

“Get a move on, son.” A man from airport staff insisted.

Blaine nodded and got back in his car and drove off, he wanted to put it into park and sob out all his remorse, but he had to get back home and to his parents. So he kept driving and put up a barrier around his heart, clogging up the emotions in his body, he was sure they'd be released later like a flood gate, but for now, he was numb to it.

Seated in their spots on the plane, Kurt's face was red and blotchy as he fought to keep the tears back. Rachel handed him a tissue and he thanked her softly. It was almost for the best that he and Blaine hadn't had time for anything else, or it could have hurt even more. However, this didn't make the pain Kurt was feeling now any better. This was why the decision not to commit to anything too serious was a good one, the fact that it hurt this much, even after only four days into knowing each other, was the proof.

“Hey, are you okay?” Rachel asked softly.

Kurt looked up at her and sighed, “No... But I'm glad I'm not.” Kurt admitted.

“Why?”

“Because if I were okay, then it wouldn't mean as much. If it hurts this much to leave him behind... then... maybe it's worth it all and that makes me want to move past this pain. To whatever the next stage will be.” Kurt explained.

Rachel gave Kurt a loving smile and reached out for him and Kurt took the offer for comfort, which showed how vulnerable he was at that moment. Kurt rested his head on her shoulder and Rachel wrapped her arms around his shoulders and just let him cry on her shoulder, softly, in muffled sobs. ___________________________________________________________________________

_I said I'd call... but I can't, not yet._

_**I understand, I'm the same way** _

_How could it hurt this bad? We're not just friends..._

_**No, we're friends who want to be more. But we need time...** _

_I know, we have to detach ourselves a bit._

_**I still want to see your face, hear your voice, Kurt.** _

_I want that to, I think by the time I'm back home, at the loft; I'll be ready to call._

_**Good. Have a safe flight Kurt.** _

_Did you get in trouble?_

_**Yes, but I'll save the story for your call.** _

_Miss you already, by so much Blaine._

_**No regrets, okay?**_  
__________________________________________________________________________  

Kurt was proud of himself that for the remainder of the flight he recovered enough to begin to look to the bright side of things, however small they were. Walking back into his apartment, with his clothing back in their rightful place, made Kurt feel at ease. As he looked around his home, in his new hometown, where he was living his dream, he reminded himself of the many things he did have. Come tomorrow he'd be back at NYADA, having no time to mope around and be overcome with grief and separation anxiety. Kurt knew he had to keep strong, there was no point in giving up the will to live for the next month, the world didn't stop when he was no longer in Blaine's company.

Rachel, having finished putting her bags in her side of the loft, came over to where Kurt was standing. “It's nice to be back.” she declared.

Kurt smiled at her and he wasn't just putting on a brave face for her sake, or his own. “Yes, it really is.” he agreed. Kurt sat down on his bed and was happy to see Rachel came to join him and they smiled at each other. “Am I being totally pathetic?” he suddenly asked her.

Rachel smirked at him and ran a hand through his still semi messy hair. “No, at least, by teenage standards, definitely not. You miss him, that's nothing to be ashamed of; you remember how much I missed Finn when we first came here. You refused to let me mope around and I'm going to return the favour. Besides, it's different for you, Blaine will answer any calls you make.” Rachel teased.

Kurt chuckled lightly, “I'm sorry you didn't get to meet him properly.” Kurt told her.

“Well so far I think he's dreamy and you two are adorable, even after such a touching scene. Will I like him?” Rachel pressed.

“Oh yes, too much probably, I know you'll hit it off right away.” Kurt answered.

“Good, I can't wait to meet him.” Rachel said with excitement.

“It's a bit early for that.” Kurt pointed out.

“Yeah right, I bet you two already have plans to meet up the second we go back for Christmas.” Rachel said.

“We might...” Kurt smirked.

“I'm so happy you have a boyfriend, Kurt! Even if long distance will be hard for you.” Rachel squealed.

“He's not my boyfriend, Rachel.”

“Are you serious? Why not! You can't tell me that's not what you want! I was there Kurt, I saw it in your eyes.” Rachel demanded.

“It's not that simple, we decided we need to take a step back, for both our sakes. Everything’s been happening so fast. We need to figure things out, so we're just friends, well no... Not exactly. We're friends who want to be more, that's how we decided to word it. Who want to give long distance a try at a less...demanding level, before we move to the next one and fully commit. It's not ideal and yes, it might be a bit crazy... but then, that's our call to make. I love you Rachel but, this isn't about you, it's about me and Blaine.” Kurt explained.

Rachel just sighed but her body language was playful. “Fine, be it on your own head. Now I'll leave you in peace, so you can call Blaine, like I know you want to. Just, let me say hi to him at some point tonight? Since I get the feeling he'll be around a lot from now on, if not in person.” Rachel said.

Kurt nodded, he felt no urge to argue with her anymore, or try to deny he didn't want to talk to Blaine already. “Thanks, I think I'll offer to give him a tour of this place and I'll be sure to include you in it, so don't worry.” Kurt informed her.

Blaine Anderson was sitting in his bedroom because, like he guessed, he was now grounded. He had kept his word and came straight home so his talk with his parents could continue. It had taken a lot but Blaine was pretty sure he had convinced his parents Kurt sleeping over had not been intended, or that they hadn't done anything incriminating during their night together. Blaine wasn't naive, he was sure his parents suspected they had gotten up to something, and they had, making out for over an hour wasn't innocent by any definition. But they hadn't had sex or anything that intimate and to his relief, his parents said they believed him and Blaine in turned believed them. But he also knew he wouldn't get off Scott free, so he took his punishment in stride. Blaine was grounded for the week, having to come home straight after school or Warbler practice, thankfully his parents realized he had commitments with glee club he couldn't just abandon, not with Sectionals around the corner. Afterwards Blaine began his solitary confinement in his bedroom, it wasn't like he had any desire to go out anyway. What surprised him was that when he explained what had happened with Kurt over the last few days and a rare event occurred, the Andersons had a family talk, about relationships. Sure, Blaine could tell his dad was awkward with some of the subject matter, but he didn't run off. Instead, Blaine got some good advice, that he couldn't allow himself to silently close himself off and self-inflict himself with pain was never the answer.

Blaine heard his phone ring and made a dive for it, not bothering to hold back his extreme reaction. He knew who it was without looking and he felt his heart begin to race even before he hit the reply button. “Kurt!” he shouted.   

“Oh how I've missed your voice, how sad is that?” Kurt said on the other end.

“Let's not go down that road, Kurt, it won't do us any good.” Blaine warned.

“Right sorry, well first let me say something I've wanted to since we parted. I'm not happy with your final words to me.” Kurt surprised him.

“What did I say?” Blaine asked in shock.

“You said you'd miss me more Blaine, think how that could make me feel...” Kurt began.

“Oh god I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking straight! Can you cut me some slack?” Blaine pleaded with a quiet groan.

“I'm not sure, if that's how we're going to start this... whole long distance thing, even as friends... remember, it's not a contest. I don't want to hear that one of us is going to hurt more than the other right from the start. Bad move... it makes me think you don't think I care as much.” Kurt pointed out.

“Kurt... I didn't mean...” Blaine whined.

“I know you didn't, that's why I'm willing to forgive you, but not before I brought it up.” Kurt said.

“See, I'm not perfect, what can I say to make up for it?”

“Just... try to remember, just because I'm here, and not in Lima, it doesn't mean it won't be any easier, for me, okay?”

“Noted, and I won't forget it, sorry.” Blaine promised.

“Good, then let's forget the whole thing, or put it behind us. How are you... what did you parents end up saying when you got home? How bad is your punishment?” Kurt began to ask, not giving Blaine the chance to answer any before he went to the next one.

“Kurt... you're rambling...”

“Sorry.”

“I'm grounded of course, for the week.” Blaine answered.

“That's a bit extreme.” Kurt muttered.

“Maybe, but I wasn't about to argue with them.” Blaine added.

“I don't like it, now you have no choice but to stay home alone, which could lead to you waiting on my every word...”

“Kurt, stop that! You're making me sound like some clingy fan-boy...”

“Aren't you?” Kurt teased.

“Not finding this very funny.”

“Sorry, how about that, I suck at this too.” Kurt moaned.

“Any ideas what we should do now?” Blaine asked.

“Well, I'm going to try to make it up to you Blaine, to help through your imprisonment. Text me your schedule, like when you go to school, come home, etc.. Wait... what about glee club? You're getting ready for Sectionals?” Kurt said.

“Yeah, I still get to go to Warbler practice, I'm on the council and am the lead singer, and so my parents couldn't go that far. I'll text you the details later, try to do the same, even if your itinerary is a lot more scrambled. I'd love it if you'd talk to me, over the phone, Skype, texts, whatever you can manage. Just don't let me being grounded be the reason, okay? Let it be my charming appeal.” Blaine insisted playfully.

Kurt laughed, he was glad their usual playful banter was just as strong over the phone, but then, they had done the same thing back when they both in Lima already. They could make this work, or at least Kurt would try his hardest to make that a reality. Come tomorrow when his usual fast pace life continued it might turn out to be different, but Kurt wouldn't allow himself to give up before trying, Blaine was worth too much. “Do you still have use of your computer?” Kurt asked.

“Yes and my phone, which is amazing, so really, being grounded for a week isn't so bad.” Blaine answered.

“I thought you might want a virtual tour of my humble abode, well mine and Rachel's.” Kurt explained.

“Oh yes please! Let me log on right now!” Blaine said in excitement.

Kurt laughed as he did the same and opened up his laptop, he looked in the reflection of the still black screen, checking that he was decent enough, when he remembered something. “Oh by the way, thanks for the clothes.” Kurt said as he turned his laptop on and looked at the grey sweater he was wearing.

“You're welcome, I just wished I had something of yours.... oh wait...” Blaine stopped.

“What?” Kurt asked.

“You left your own clothes here, was that on purpose?” Blaine asked.

Kurt laughed, “No, I wish it was, I just... wasn't thinking when I left them. Really Blaine, don't be too happy about it, those pants are really a tight fit...” Kurt warned him.

“Are you saying I couldn't squeeze into them?” Blaine scoffed. “I'm doing that right now!” Blaine said with determination as he retrieved Kurt's discarded outfit from his bedroom floor.

“Don't I get to watch the show?” Kurt teased.

“Not after the comment about my chubby thighs.” Blaine grumbled.

“Blaine I said nothing of the sort, don't put words in my mouth!” Kurt said.

Blaine was busy trying to slip Kurt's pants on his hips, after quickly disrobing, and not makes any grunting noises to betray what a challenge it was proving to be. “Kurt! How can you even move in these things?” Blaine muttered under the strain, but he pulled them over his hips and zipped them up at last. They were tight, more than he normally chose to wear, but he relieved to see not to the point of cutting off his circulation.

“When it comes to fashion, comfort has to be compromised, you get used to it though, and the visual effect, I hope make up for it.” Kurt explained.

“On you they do, me... not so sure.” Blaine muttered.

“Turn Skype on so I can judge for myself.” Kurt requested.

“In a sec, there's the shirt still...” Blaine said as he brought Kurt's shirt over his head and pulled it down over his frame.

“You're changing into my outfit completely?” Kurt asked.

“I want us to be even, because I know you haven't changed out of mine yet.” Blaine explained as he came over and clicked on the Skype icon. True to his assumptions when Kurt appeared on his screen, his accusation was proven to be true. “Hi.” Blaine said as he came to lie down on his bed in front of Kurt on his laptop.

“Hi yourself, you look very sharp in my clothes Blaine.” Kurt declared.

“Right back at you.” Blaine said playfully.

Kurt stood up and came to balance his laptop with his right hand, but he kept the screen on his face at first. It felt so good to see Blaine's handsome face again, even when they had been apart for only roughly three hours, but he had expected that. He began to scurry over to the front door and Rachel, who was trying her best to not listen into his conversation, flashed him a curious look. “Okay, let the tour begin, I'm starting at the front door, and so it's like you're really here. Wait I'm going to open the door up and walk through.” Kurt said cutely, but then, with his one good hand busy, he met a hitch in the road, the answer was to turn to Rachel. “A little help if you could, Rachel?” he asked.

Rachel could hear Blaine laughing through the computer as she came over and opened the door for Kurt, shaking her head. “How can you be this cute over a computer?” Rachel muttered as she walked over to the kitchen.

“All questions must be held till the end of the tour.” Kurt stated in a fake sounding voice, like he was a true tour guide. “Ready, Blaine?” Kurt asked as he stepped through the door and out onto their front floor.

“Just start.” Blaine laughed.

Kurt chuckled and he moved his hand so his laptop now looked forward, making sure Blaine had the proper viewpoint. “Now I'll spare showing you our neighborhood, because, it's... not very quaint, so moving right along.” Kurt began as he stepped inside and gave Blaine a long panoramic view of the apartment from one side of the room to the other. When Rachel came into view she started to make poses like she was a model at a photo shoot and Kurt rolled his eyes at her antics. “Show stealer!” Kurt hissed at Rachel.

“Like you wouldn't pull the same thing!” Rachel point out.

Kurt ignored her comment and just went on with the tour. “So here's the wide shot Blaine, so you get the basic idea of our set up. That's my side of the room on the right; Rachel's is on the left. Too bad you couldn't see what we started out with, which was literally nothing. It's pretty impressive by that regard... first impressions?” Kurt requested.

Blaine sat up on the bed as he inspected the room, it was hard to get a proper look through a web-cam but he gave it his best. It was very roomy, nothing like that the usual New York apartment would be at first thought. “Where are you guys again?” he asked.

“Bushwick, why?” Kurt answered.

“Well I have no idea where that is, but... I'm getting it's quite a distance from Manhattan?”

“It's in Brooklyn, about a forty-minute J train ride away, again why?”

“Kurt stop, the place looks awesome! I was trying to figure out how you could afford such a roomy place but now I have the answer; location.” Blaine explained. “How did you find so much... stuff to fill it up with?”

Kurt laughed, “It was a struggle, but then, you'd be amazed how much stuff you can find being sold on the street. That and second hand discount stores, garage sales, flea markets and craigslist adds. It might not match or be cutting edge designs, but considering our budget or lack thereof... I'm quite proud of the end result.” Kurt stated, finding no need to hide his pride in his voice.

“I agree with you.” Blaine said.

As Kurt continued with the tour Blaine listened with interest, he could see a lot of Kurt in that place and it made him smile. Of course it also made him want to be there with him, in that loft, that much more and he fought to keep his longing in check. He didn't want to be a mood breaker to their easy rapport right now. “There is one thing I notice though... even without proper walls, you managed to add privacy.” Blaine pointed out. “If only by using fabric...”

“Where are you going with that comment?” Kurt asked, half teasing.

Blaine began to blush and he could hear Rachel's laughter off out of view. “Don't tell me you didn't think of that already! I mean before I came into the picture, I know you say you haven't been dating but... honestly...” Blaine grumbled, then Kurt joined Rachel with her laughter and he pouted. “Shut up, the both of you.” he whined.

Kurt made himself stop; he wasn't being very nice to Blaine, so he turned to look back at Blaine. “I'm sorry, I'm being a jerk...” he admitted.

“I wouldn't go that far. Show me your side of the room.” he told Kurt.

Kurt obliged him by waltzing over to the right side of his room and showed him his bed, nightstand, and everything else tucked away in the corner. “I did have privacy in mind Blaine, for the record. Because Rachel has had a suitor come a courting so far, not to mention her ex-boyfriend showing up at our doorstep, or he wasn't at the time. Wait... Rachel, sorry, should I put my foot in my mouth about your love life?” Kurt called to his roommate.

“YES! At least until I get to meet Blaine!” Rachel shouted back in annoyance.

Kurt smirked, “Sorry that's all the gossip you'll get about Ms. Berry for now.”

“Take me to her, I want to say hi.” Blaine urged.

Kurt did just that but he didn't need to go very far, Rachel, it seemed was lying in wait for getting to be properly introduced to Blaine Anderson, even if it was through a computer. They met half way in the middle of their apartment and Kurt laughed at her eagerness. “Rachel, he's gay remember?” Kurt teased.

“You say that like it's a bad thing, Kurt.” Rachel teased back. She gave Blaine her best welcoming smile and Kurt brought his laptop up to her eye-line. “It's nice to finally 'meet you' Blaine.” Rachel said as she made air quotations when she said the words 'meet you'.

Kurt smirked at her, “Rachel this is Blaine Anderson, Blaine, this is Rachel Berry.” Kurt told them both.

“Nice to meet you Rachel, I'm really sorry for what a pain in your side I've been. Stealing Kurt away from you and hogging him for the last few days. I'd say I'm sorry... but I'm really not. In fact, it's hard not to envy you and your living arrangements right now.” Blaine admitted sheepishly.

“Oh well I could try to list all of Kurt's faults and little annoyances I've come to notice after living to him, but you'd just shoot them down I bet. Or Kurt would get all... is 'bitchy' too rude a word?” Rachel said.

Kurt rolled his eyes, “My, aren't we being cheeky....” Kurt declared.

“Which one of us?” Blaine asked.

“Both, look can we sit down on the couch? My arm's getting tired and I only have one good one left.” Kurt whined.

“I thought you said it felt better...” Blaine pointed out as he started to get worried.

“I was being sarcastic Blaine, but I still want to sit down.” Kurt assured him.

“Allow me, Kurt.” Rachel said as she took the laptop out of Kurt's hand and walked over to their couch and seated herself. Kurt just sighed, he figured it was best to let her get her way before Kurt tried to save Blaine's digital image from her clutches. Really the idea of his best-friend and his almost boyfriend, since he knew no matter what they said, they were more that than mere friends, getting to know each other was far too enjoyable. He watched as they began to chatter away, telling themselves about each other, oh yes, a bond was already starting to form; at least Blaine would be welcomed, whenever his first visit was. Kurt walked over to the fridge and got a drink, before heading over to join them. “Having fun?” he asked as he came to sit down beside Rachel.

Blaine, who was right in front of them, Rachel having placed the laptop on their coffee table, beamed at Kurt. Until he saw him take off his brace and flex his wrist very carefully, the pain on his face alarmed him. “How's the wrist? Did I hurt it more than you lead on when I rolled over on it?” Blaine asked.

“Ooh, I wanna hear how that happened.” Rachel chimed.

“Hush you, um... it's just sore, so don't worry Blaine. Honestly it feels better, I have to remember to make an appointment after class tomorrow.” Kurt muttered.

“Honestly, its not like personal injury is anything new at NYADA Kurt, I've seen plenty. This one girl landed really bad and ended up with a sprain ankle that was so bad, she had to drop out of dance class for a whole semester. You got off pretty easy, considering who you fell on.” Rachel explained as she gestured to Blaine.

“That's true, I'm fine Blaine, stop with the sad eyes.” Kurt insisted.

“If you say so...” Blaine hesitated.

Rachel chuckled, she patted Kurt's knee affectionately and stood up from the couch. “Well I'm going to go do some grocery shopping before it gets too late. So I'll leave you two alone for your Skype date.” Rachel told them.

“It's not a date, Rachel.” Kurt grumbled.

“We're not dating.” Blaine added.

Rachel smirked at then, “Right, keep telling yourselves that.” she called as she left the loft.

“I like her.” Blaine stated.

“More than me?” Kurt teased.

“Kurt, she's still a girl for one thing and well... you're... you! So what do you think?” Blaine asked.

Kurt laughed, “I think this is the start to an... Interesting long distance... whatever this is.” he declared.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay shortest chapter yet lol but I swear they'll get longer soon! Since I'm nearly out of pre-beta'd chapers. The next update will be in 3 weeks not 2, just to keep ahead.

Chapter six

Kurt didn't try to hide from the world by refusing to get out of bed the next morning, nor was he too sleepy to attempt it. There were two very good reasons for this onslaught of maturity and the answer was the same for both: Blaine. He and Blaine had talked for a good portion of the night, but they had made themselves, or rather Blaine had insisted, they still try to sleep, since going to NYADA with getting very little rest and having it be voluntary, was sheer suicide. Waking up also meant that he and Blaine could have their very first morning phone call and that was enough to make Kurt move. He rose out of bed with a yawn; it was early, far earlier than he normally woke. So much that Rachel herself, with her well-timed early morning routine, hadn't risen yet, but she would soon. Kurt quickly set to his morning skin regimen and hurried off to their bathroom to take a quick shower. When he returned and had just finished styling his hair, Blaine ended up calling, but not on the phone, on Kurt's opened laptop. Kurt grinned as he scurried over to answer him on Skype, as he got gotten redressed in his night attire. Kurt heard Rachel begin to stir and he sighed, hoping she'd leave them alone as she got ready.

"Kurt, are you already up?" Rachel called out.

Kurt sighed, "Yes." he answered.

Rachel poked her head into his side of the room and smiled at him and Kurt had to remind himself she hadn't done anything wrong or annoying. He was sure this sudden attention stealer named Blaine Anderson was trying for her too. That, and there was the break in their usual home life, of being quite inseparable most of the time, so he knew she had some right. "I was almost expecting I'd have to drag you out of bed today." she stated.

Kurt smirked at her: while she hadn't crossed any lines yet, it was clear she was enjoying the chance to tease Kurt mercilessly about a boy. A fact Kurt tried to remind himself he had done the same thing to her many times over, but it was proving to be difficult as time went on. Kurt was about to make a smart remark when realized he hadn't answered Blaine call on Skype yet. 

"Is that Blaine?" Rachel asked, but the grin on her face showed she knew the answer.

"Who else? Now scat, Rachel, go get ready." Kurt shooed her as he went over to his computer.

Rachel, it seemed, chose to be mature enough to notice she was overstepping and made her silent retreat, leaving Kurt alone once more and able to receive his virtual guest. Kurt glanced over in his full-length mirror for one more last-minute check, then clicked the icon and sat down on his bed with his computer on his lap to greet Blaine's image. "Good morning Blaine, you're right on time." Kurt said to him in greeting.

Blaine grinned at Kurt from his spot in his own bedroom, having just woke up himself, though unlike Kurt, he was already half dressed for school, being in his shirt and pants. But then, Blaine had far less of a commute to school than Kurt did, but he did have to drive there and couldn't speak to Kurt while doing so. After talking last night, they made each other log off and go to bed at a decent hour. After figuring out their morning schedules, they had decided to get up earlier than normal, so Kurt could talk to Blaine while he got ready and during his forty-minute train ride to NYADA. That would leave Blaine enough time to head off to school when Kurt arrived on campus and so far, things were going as planned. "Of course, I had to redeem myself." Blaine replied.

Kurt chuckled lightly; it was almost possible to fool himself into thinking they weren't so far away from each other, that Blaine was just in another part of town. It was proving that their choice to use whatever technological media offered back when they were in Lima was a wise one. Now that starting foundation could help them keep a brave face on and try their best to stay positive. "I already surprised Rachel by getting up so early." Kurt said.

"Then why aren't you dressed yet? That hair cannot be bed head, I know, I've seen it... even if at the time I was too busy panicking to get a good look." Blaine questioned.

"I took a shower already and yes, my hair's styled. I thought I'd let you be useful and help me decide my outfit for today." Kurt explained.

For a brief moment, Blaine was at a loss for words from that request; it was a simple gesture, one Kurt probably didn't think much about. But for Blaine, knowing how much Kurt loved fashion and how important his appearance was, it caught Blaine with a wave of emotion. It showed how hard Kurt was trying to include Blaine in his life and that touched him.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt asked, noticing his lack of reply.

Blaine let out a shuddering sigh as he fought to keep himself together, holding back, it seemed was not easy to do, no matter where Kurt Hummel was located. "I'm not sure... I... I'm not used to all these emotions welling up in me..." Blaine admitted.

"I'm guessing I'm the reason?" Kurt asked sweetly.

"You know you are!" Blaine laughed, welcoming the distraction humour brought.

Kurt was torn between acting playful or becoming bashful at the confession, because Kurt could fully relate to Blaine's comments. Kurt found himself being pulled in so many directions since he had met Blaine. Things he had been wishing for, for years, but then when reality hits you it's hard not to be fully blown over and tumble to the floor. Kurt smirked, in a way that's exactly what happened to him after Kurt made his most recent wish, because he had literally fallen on Blaine. "I'm no expert, Blaine, but may I give some advice we would both be wise to follow?" Kurt offered.

"Yeas please." Blaine pleaded with a sigh.

"We need to calm down and just... deal with it. By whatever means we can, like talking to each other about our feelings. Holding things inside never helps, trust me, I know." Kurt began to explain.

"Some things are hard to say out loud, Kurt." Blaine interjected softly.

Kurt paused at that, again he knew exactly what Blaine was trying to say, just as his 'friend' it was too soon and the emotions too sudden to know how to process them. "I know... I have those too... just..." Kurt stumbled.

Blaine smiled at him with affection through their computer screens, they didn't have time for this right now and even if they had, it was a bad road to go down. "Can I give some advice now?" Blaine asked.

"Oh please do." Kurt muttered. "Because I'm horrible at it."

"The fact that we're messing up here means we're being stupid. Really despite having to deal with new emotions, I wouldn't want them to stop. But we do need to stop right now and focus on the positive. Try to keep it light and just enjoy each other's company, even if it's through a phone or computer. This is only the first day into attempting long distance as friends. Sorry I had a moment' s set back there..." Blaine said.

Kurt grinned at Blaine, "Ah, I get the feeling we'll have a lot of those as time goes on. But you're right. So can I show you my outfit options now? Before we run out of time?" Kurt asked, but knowing Blaine's answer already. Kurt set to picking up his computer and walking over to his rolling wrack, where two clothing combos were draped on two hangers, ready for Blaine's feedback.

"Wow, you sure are well organized." Blaine stated with amusement.

"That is an understatement, but sometimes it's more like organized chaos." Kurt replied. He took hold of the first hanger, trying to give Blaine the best view Skype could offer. "So this first option is a new more casual look I've been trying out. At least on campus, because I've discovered comfort is more needed when you live at such as fast pace. Also really, unlike back at McKinley... I don't stand out as much at NYADA, but that doesn't mean I plan to laze it out, I want to look good, make a real impact, wherever I go. Now it's no secret that I have a boarding sweater fetish, so my casual option of that is this. A simple YMC Merino Wool and cashmere blend roll neck sweater, topped off with a scarf and hat since well, accessories are still a must. While the pants I've put with the sweater are from J. Crew. Not as tight as I usually wear, but still well tailored." Kurt explained as he went over each peace.

"I like this option so far, but show me the other so I can make my comments." Blaine urged.

Kurt nodded and hung the first choice up, grabbing the second and bringing it into view. "The second option is the more bold choice, though maybe not by my standards. But I've been maturing up my look for my new location. I bet it's hard for you to see but this dress shirt is from Alexander McQueen, it has humming birds on it. Which might seem a little silly but when I saw it on the rack I had to have it! Let me tell you it's probably good I have to start saving for way more airfare. It will stop me from buying such expensive clothes! I wanted to tone down the bold print shirt with a timeless classic, jeans, which are Burberry Brit Steadman slim fit. Since it's freakishly cold here, as much as I hate to hide it... I figured this chunky waffle grey sweater would go with the shirt nicely." Kurt explained. With the commentary over Kurt held up both options in front of Blaine and grinned at him. "Well, any thoughts?" he urged.

Blaine squinted his eyes, as if he would suddenly get a better answer to give Kurt. He loved fashion himself and often spent a long time deciding what to go with, but he was nowhere near the level of Kurt Hummel. "Well let's see, it's tough through a computer... I wish we had time for you to model them both but, um... I love the second outfit; you have really good taste... but maybe save that for an evening out? You don't have to go with my choice, but if I had to choose... I like the first one, for school anyway. But honestly, don't let me sway you, I don't want to be blamed if it's the wrong choice." Blaine answered.

Kurt laughed at Blaine, "Well Rachel already had a fashion intervention so far, some of her classmates got very... opinionated, but she's enjoying the results of the makeover. I was the one considering on becoming more casual after all.. so your choice just proves I was going in the right direction. You're right, though, the other option is perfect for a night out on the town. Or cocktails maybe?" Kurt teased.

"If you're trying to make me jealous... it's working." Blaine teased back.

"Behave, I didn't say I was going to do those things, or with male company." Kurt pointed out. Kurt then went and turned the laptop around, so Blaine now had a view of his white curtains that covered up around his bedroom area for privacy.

"Am I being punished?" Blaine asked.

"I need to change, Blaine."

"I don't get to watch that?"

"No, I'm sorry, that would be crossing a line... even for us."

"Yeah..." Blaine admitted. He heard the rustling of fabric as he realized Kurt was undressing and he took a deep breath. Blaine fought to keep his imagination from running wild and thus embarrassing him, on a Monday of all days. "I'll use this time to finish dressing myself." Blaine muttered as he stood up and reached for his tie.

"Oh right, I can't wait to see you in your blazer Blaine, will I swoon?" Kurt commented as he finished slipping his pants over his hips.

Blaine laughed, he had a lot of answers pop into his mind but all of them were very flirtatious, it was hard to remember they were trying to keep things simple. "If you're expecting a flirty remark to test me... sorry, not taking the bait." Blaine commented, deciding he could still be playful but less bold.

"Well played, Blaine Warbler." Kurt teased. One of the good things about going with less layers meant getting dressed took far less time. Once he pulled his sweater over his head and adjusted it, smoothing the fabric down with his hands, he turned the laptop around to see Blaine was busy fixing the lapel collar of his blazer in his mirror, not realizing he now had an audience. Kurt certainly felt like swooning at the sight in front of him, eye candy indeed. It seemed Kurt had a thing for boys in blazers, _'Thank god for private schools'_ he thought with a smile. Blaine was wearing a navy blazer, with red piping and a matching red and navy tie, while his pants were grey. Blaine had described his uniform before, but seeing it in the flesh, on Blaine's pleasing frame, held no comparison to words. "Wow." Kurt muttered.

At the sound of Kurt's voice, Blaine turned back to look at his computer, to see Kurt staring at him and even through the screen, it was clear he liked what he saw. Blaine straighten up and felt self conscious at the moment, but not in a negative way. He saw Kurt look him up and down and he finally got confident enough to relax and strike a flattering pose for him. "You like it?" he asked.

"Oh yes, a great deal, in fact... it's good you're not within my reach right now, Blaine." Kurt admitted.

"What about holding back?" Blaine teased.

"Well, when we have no choice to, I can at least be a little honest." Kurt replied.

"So we're both dressed, don't you have a long subway ride to get to next?" Blaine reminded him.

Kurt groaned and he collected his belongings and placed them in his book bag, swinging it over his shoulder when he was done. Kurt got his phone and looked at the time, he wasn't late, despite their side tracking about emotion. He still sighed, wishing he didn't have to go yet, but he reminded himself this was exactly what he was trying not to do. He loved going to class, where he was learning so much, even when at times, it was hard and overwhelming, he still craved it. "Yeah I better shove off, still able to talk to me for the ride?" Kurt asked.

Blaine himself glanced at the time and nodded. "Yes, I have a half hour until I need to drive to Dalton. So let's switch this conversation to our phones then? But don't call me until you' re on the train. I don't want you distracted in your questionable neighborhood, no matter how early it is." Blaine insisted.

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine's request, "I can take care of myself, Blaine, and I’m a big boy. I've gone out at night for food runs... so relax." Kurt pointed out.

"I'll try, but I'll make no promises." Blaine said.

Kurt laughed and closed his laptop, ending their visual talk and quickly brought out his phone as he hurried to the front door. Passing Rachel by, who did a double take and he didn't make it to the door in time for a silent escape.

"What's your hurry?" Rachel asked. She was currently making a quick breakfast, being half dressed.

"You already know the answer." Kurt groaned.

"I have a feeling the answer will always be Blaine for now on, when you do anything out of the ordinary."

"Try to be happy for me then? Sorry, but I'm heading out. See you at school." Kurt said and left without another word.

Rachel just sighed, "Boys." she muttered.  _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The commuters on the J-train bound for the main hub of New York were treated to a well dressed young man, sitting crossed legged on his seat. Dressed immaculately, covered up in a long black wool jacket. He was chattering away, not bothering to be that quiet as he did, only unlike some of the people around him. Kurt was talking to Blaine over the phone, not to the voices in his head.

"Is Rachel going too far with her teasing, or are we asking for it?" Kurt asked Blaine at point blank.

"Oh geez, Kurt, give me some warning. We don't have a lot to go with, it hasn't even been a week since we met yet. Also I just met her but I know I've sort of been hogging you... so I can't blame her if she feels neglected." Blaine answered.

Kurt sighed; he had been dreading that piece of truth being confirmed. "Lord, I knew it. I mean, I'm not trying to flat leave her. It's just... you're hard to... leave be. I love Rachel, she's my best-friend and I'm so glad we came out here together. At first all we had was each other to lean on and get through adjusting and sometimes it was tough. Slowly we've been getting our sea legs, or New York legs, so to speak. Even if you hadn't come into the picture, I'd like to think we'd... un-clamp ourselves a bit. Just since you are in my life now, things are changing at an accelerated pace. Sure we're just friends at this point..." Kurt began to explain.

"Kurt, I thought we'd admitted we're anything but that. We're kidding ourselves if we're going to be able to keep this strictly platonic. We're kind of stuck in the middle, friends, but not boyfriends... but..." Blaine began to lecture.

"I know, I know! Just humour me here, please." Kurt whined.

"Sorry, go on." Blaine urged.

"As I was trying to say, despite us trying to hold back... even when it's only the first day into our foray into long-distance friendship... I'm neglecting her. The thing is, I know that and I don't want to stop. Does that make me a horrible friend?" Kurt asked, worried at what the answer would be.

"Oh no, Kurt, no! I mean yes there's always a chance when people get involved they'll ignore their friends... but it's sort of a given. When you start a relationship, of course you'd want to spend every spare moment with them. Us being not being in the same state doesn't change this, neither does the fact that we're not dating. I want us to be friends first Kurt, because then, if and when we find out long distance works, it will be because we laid out a strong foundation, making our bond that much stronger. Let's not beat around the bush, we're in the start of things, when we have each other's full attention. I like Rachel so far and I know we'll become fast friends, but that doesn't mean I intend to loosen my hold on you." Blaine pointed out.

Kurt smirked, hearing that made Kurt's heart begin to race a little. Being desired, even on a small level was proving to be very addictive. "Okay so it's business as usual? I don't care what other people think Blaine, I want to keep talking to you, whenever and wherever I can."

"I feel the same way, Kurt." Blaine agreed.

"Good, then that's settled." Kurt said.

"What about Rachel?" Blaine asked.

Kurt groaned, there was no forgetting her and he knew that wasn't an option he wanted to take anyway. "No matter how hard we try at keeping in touch. There's going to be times when our schedules will conflict. I have NYADA; you have Sectionals, in addition to your regular classes. Even today, after going over our itinerary, we'll be forced to part for a good portion of the day. I'll try to use that time to talk to Rachel and make her understand things. It will work out..." Kurt said in assurance.

"We're doing pretty good so far." Blaine admitted.

"We are aren't we? Right, I have fifteen minuets left of this lengthy ride. Entertain me Blaine, like I know you can." Kurt urged.

Blaine laughed, he knew it was too soon to tell, but he got the feeling they might be able to prove for some couples, or friends, long distance was possible.  ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kurt got his chance to talk to Rachel sooner than he had planned, but he knew from experience life rarely went the way you wanted it to. This time Kurt wasn't about to blow her off and the fact that Blaine was occupied with schoolwork, being in the middle of class, wasn't the reason, or the main one anyway. Rachel found Kurt sitting at a table in NYADA's cafeteria, writing in one of his notebooks, ignoring his half finished meal in front of him.

"There you are." Rachel said as she took a seat across from him at the table.

"I did text you where I was." Kurt said smartly, not bothering to look up at her.

"Not on the phone with Blaine?" Rachel teased.

Kurt stopped his hand from moving and sighed, he supposed he deserved the comment, but it was still far from amusing to him. Then his phone suddenly chimed, revealing he had gotten and text and he hesitated, but still held it up and began to giggle. "God he is too cute." Kurt laughed.

"Clearly." Rachel replied.

"Look Rachel, I'm sorry I've been..." Kurt began.

"Totally ignoring me?" Rachel offered.

"Don't be so dramatic." Kurt scoffed. "I haven't gone that far! It's only Monday, Rachel." Kurt pointed out.

"Exactly! It's only been a day since you and Blaine parted and look... it's started already. I get that you miss him, but he can't be your whole world, Kurt. I don't like having to tell you this... but... as much as I hate to admit, Finn was right. We needed to let go and be on our own and not hold each other back. You and I belong here Kurt, in this city; you can't let yourself suddenly want to be back in Lima. We made it; we're going to be on Broadway one day. But not if you don't give it your all..." Rachel began to lecture.

Kurt grumbled at her, she had no right to preach to him, but he made himself see she was doing out of concern, not discontent. "Rachel, honey, I know you're trying... but stop, you're bad at it. You think I don't know all of this already? The fact that I finally found someone I could fall in love with, only for it to be something I never wanted? That he's so far away from me? I can't forget it, but that doesn't mean I'm giving him up. You said it yourself; Blaine and I aren't you and Finn. What happened to you shouting at me that we should be boyfriends already? You're switching back and forth way too much to have any valid points." Kurt warned.

"Okay maybe I haven't thought this through and I'm sorry... I'm just..." Rachel stuttered.

"Jealous?" Kurt offered, mirroring when she interrupted him.

"Kurt, you're trying my patience." Rachel groaned.

"Hey if the tables were turned I might feel the same way. But Rachel, I've always bowed out and stepped aside when you've had men around you. I would hope you'd show the same courtesy to me. I'll try to reel it back in a bit, I don't want to ditch you... especially for a friend who isn't here at my side. So I'm sorry... I'm fine to admit I have no idea what I'm doing." Kurt explained.

"I'm sorry too, I can only imagine how hard this must be for you. Do you love him, Kurt?" Rachel asked honestly.

Kurt squirmed as he began to feel uncomfortable. "I don't know... maybe, it's too soon to tell. I like him, a lot, I'm very attracted to him and I've noticed our instant connection. Our chemistry was pushed into overdrive, for those four days we spent together. Now I think we're paying for that, we're... strained, worn out a little. So its making things very confusing, all I know is I want to keep going, to wherever it may lead. But I won't forget my life here, feel free to call me out if it looks like I'm starting to." Kurt insisted.

"I think I can do that... so what did the text say?" Rachel asked.

Kurt glanced at his phone and smirked at her. "I'm tempted not to tell you. But what the hell, I owe you one. Here." he said, holding up his phone so she could read it.

_**I don't like that our lunch breaks don't sync up, Kurt. It Sucks** _

Rachel laughed and Kurt joined her. "Wow, he's adorable." she declared.

"I know right?" Kurt chuckled in agreement.  ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Blaine didn't have a best friend like Rachel Berry who was Kurt' s constant companion, but it wasn't like he was left alone in his own lonely world. Blaine had a number of close friends at Dalton and in the Warblers, all of whom hadn't missed the change in him.

"Okay Blaine, time to fess up." Trent demanded as he sat down beside Blaine during their lunch break, Jeff and Nick joining him, along with Rodney, who was a new addition to the Warblers.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, though his expression showed he knew exactly what they meant. It didn't mean he was about to make it easy for them. Wes, David and Thad had graduated the year before, making his group of comrades within the Warblers smaller. But it had brought the remanding trio that much closer to Blaine, which was welcome. He knew it would probably help if he talked to someone about what he was going through.

"Nice try." Jeff said.

"Really? I'd say it was a bad one." Nick interjected.

Blaine sighed, "I met someone, over the break." Blaine admitted. Blaine glanced at his friends and saw their delighted reactions to the confession, he was in for it. But the risk of being pushed to his limits with teasing, didn't make him keep quiet. "It was amazing, we just clicked. He’s so freaking attractive too, I mean wow, seriously. But... he's gone and now all I'm left with is this huge void in my heart. Sure we're still talking, but it's not the same." Blaine explained weakly.

"Where is he? You don't seem the type for a casual fling, Blaine." Rodney asked.

"What? NO! It's nothing like that. He's a freshman in college, at NYADA... so he's back in New York and I'm... well, stuck here. We just had four days together but... what we shared over that time, it's hard to believe it was all real." Blaine muttered.

"Blaine! Are you saying you did the deed?" Nick whispered with excitement, straight or gay, it didn't diminish the fact that if one of them had lost their virginity at last, they all would want details.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, we didn't have sex. I'm not that type of guy... even if I sort of wanted to be... I'm human after all. No, we didn't do anything substantial, aside from making out and that was very hot, don't get me wrong. We both decided getting too physical this fast would be stupid." Blaine quickly told them.

"Sorry, but we don't know anything." Trent reminded Blaine.

"So stop interrupting me and I'll try to tell you. It's like this: we met, by chance, the day before Thanksgiving. We started talking, over the phone, computer, and then we spent two glorious days together, where we went on dates. Both were magical, then we had to part and Kurt flew back to Brooklyn. Before you ask, he's not my boyfriend; we're trying to see how we can manage long distance as friends. Or at least... being friends in the sense when we're not ready to fully commit. Not until we get a better idea of how this will all work out. I promised him I wouldn't let myself live vicariously through him. That I'd still live my life here and not spend every moment wishing I were in New York with him. But whenever we're not talking... it's hard not to go there." Blaine finished.

"What's his name?" Jeff asked.

"Kurt."

"He's what, eighteen then?" Nick questioned.

"No, nineteen." Blaine corrected.

"I thought you said he was a freshman?" Rodney pointed out.

"He is, Kurt's a year behind, like me." Blaine explained.

"That's... kind of spooky." Rodney pointed out.

"I'm well aware." Blaine grumbled.

"Oh Blaine, you've got it bad..." Trent announced with a sigh.

"What?" Blaine demanded.

"Isn't it obvious?" Trent teased.

"I'm not in love with him, at least... not fully. I know that could change at any instant. I think right now it's more, lust mixed with longing. I'm trying to hold myself back, like Kurt and I talked about. But it's proving to be very hard to... be that levelheaded. Before I know it, my heart' s going to belong to him, whether he likes it or not." Blaine admitted.

"Wouldn't that help, though?" Jeff countered.

"Or it could make it that much harder to deal with. Long distance doesn't work, everyone knows that." Blaine grumbled.

"You're being stupid, Blaine: who says it can't for you two?" Jeff argued.

"Stop trying to sound all wise, we're still teenagers for two more years, well for me anyway, you guys have three left." Blaine snapped, he was becoming irritable and his normal polite self was being sweet under grief.

"There's no helping him, guys. He's being stubborn." Trent stated with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, I'm just... I miss him." Blaine apologized.

"You're allowed to be, for the record." Rodney assured him.

Blaine sighed, while the talk with his friends hadn't given him any good advice, he felt better from getting some things off his chest. It was still hard for Blaine to express his feelings, he was so used to keeping things bottled up inside. But when it came to Kurt, he didn't want to repeat his usual mistakes, he wanted to be mature and make it work. Keeping silent wasn't the answer, but he suddenly thought of his usual choice to deal with pent up emotions. "The one thing I know is, this is really going to help our chances at Sectionals. I intend to turn all this conflict in me to my advantage and sing my heart out."

"I guess we should add some love songs to our set list suggestions? Remember Blaine, there's a big council meeting today. We need to get our set list finished and begin rehearsal, don't let us down." Trent urged.

"Blaine might be the captain, but he's not the only council member, you have that shared responsibility, Trent." Jeff pointed out.

"I know, so here I am, reminding Blaine like a fellow council member should." Trent replied, as his voice got all sassy.

"I'll bring it in Warbler practice, don't worry." Blaine assured them. "Kurt won't let me do anything but."

"Then I like him already." Trent laughed, the others all nodding agreement. ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Somehow the pair survived spending the rest of their day fully apart, not evening having the pleasure to hear each other' s voices to get them through their separation anxiety. Once the afternoon was well underway, Kurt and Blaine only managed to exchange a few texts and never in real time. Being forced to wait until the other was free to reply. The gaps between these small messages got longer and harder to bear as the hours passed. Until Kurt was currently sitting in the waiting room at the hospital, bored out of his mind as he waited for his turn to see his new doctor in the city. Blaine was detained, driving from school to home. Kurt let out a long sigh, by the time Blaine was able to talk, Kurt knew it was likely to be his turn to get inspected. Then even if they did get to chat, it would only be for about an hour until Blaine had to head back out for Warbler practice (which Blaine had finally admitted with Sectionals being a week away) would run late- not by New York standards, but still, Kurt didn't find that fact very comforting. Kurt realized it was silly to mope in a hospital, where there was visual proof around him that he had little to complain about, in the big picture of things. So he hardened up and a smile spread across his face as he focused on the positive. He brought out his phone and decided now was a good time as any to pay attention to his other friend, the loud female one.

_Rachel, I'm so bored!_

_ Kurt, stop whining to me, you have Blaine now. _

_Not right now I don't, he's driving home._

_ My god Kurt! It's only been one day! _

_One day, one year, it feels the same._

_ Stop it or I'll be forced to get all preachy, which you don't like. _

_Okay, okay, so... what should we do for dinner?_

_ I dunno, we know cooking and me aren't that great a combo. _

_I could teach you maybe? Show you how to use the frying pan without it bursting into flames._

_ Sure, but what about Blaine? _

_He'll be busy for a while, glee club rehearsal. Don't think you're second best._

_ I know I can't compare Kurt, I'm a girl, and I don't have the right parts for it to be any real competition. _

"Kurt Hummel." The woman at the front desk called out.

Kurt grinned: well at least it hadn't been that long of a wait. If he had any luck by the time he was finished Blaine would be free for the train ride home. Kurt quickly typed Rachel a message as he stood up.

 _Duty calls, getting my wrist looked at. See you at home._  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So what did the doctor say about your wrist, Kurt?" Blaine urged, trying to hide his guilt.

"It's healing very nicely, Blaine, so stop with the voice, it's not like you caused the wound to happen. If anything you spared me further injury! I'll have the brace off by the end of the week and I'm already allowed to resume dance class. Which I'm honestly relieved about because missing it doesn't make me feel at ease, given my instructor." Kurt answered.

"Oh yeah right, I can't believe you can go at odds with Cassy July Kurt, it's impressive." Blaine admitted.

"Please, all I've managed to do is not turn tail and run. She's picked Rachel as her main target. I'm just another pair of legs for her to insult and ridicule as we try to survive her hellish class. But the reason I put up with it is because she's amazing and really knows her stuff. That, and I'm already used to being yelled at and insulted, so it just rolls right off my back." Kurt explained.

Blaine leaned back in his chair, being in his bedroom, while he let time pass before Warbler practice, talking to Kurt during his train ride back to Bushwick. Getting through the day had been tough but Blaine was impressed. True, it was too early to tell how they'd manage things, but so far, Monday could be an indicator that they could make it work. "How was the rest of class, did it all come back to you after the short break?"

Kurt laughed, being a bit too loud and he noticed the reactions the outburst bought and he flashed his audience a sheepish grin. He recovered and ignored everyone around him, as most people were doing already, and focused his attention back to Blaine and his question. "Yes, it's hard to forget, though you should know you were a big contender there. But what makes it... easier to fall back into things and give it my all is, this is where I want to be. I miss you Blaine and I wish you were here too, but... I still love my life, no matter how much I bitch and whine about my aching muscles." Kurt admitted.

"I'm glad, this won't work if we close ourselves off from the rest of the world. As tempting as it would be, we need our own separate lives." Blaine point out.

"I think it liked it better when you didn't have all the answers." Kurt teased.

"Believe me I don't, I just put up a good act." Blaine assured him.

"How's glee club for you? Must be demanding, with all your responsibilities."

"It's going to get hectic pretty quick, but the organized type of chaos. We Warblers pride ourselves on how we're classy with everything we do. That's why we don't have a teacher direct us; we have three upper class members form a council. Tonight we're going to finalize our set-list, then get on track and rehearse. We might be more of an a capella group that focuses on vocal, but we are trying to up our game with dance moves. Better warn The New Directions, the Warblers are aiming for Nationals this year." Blaine said.

"I'll try to remember that the next time I talk to any of them. So, even after all that practice, our plans to Skype after you return are still on?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded, more to himself than to Kurt because of course he couldn't see him. "Yes, unless you suddenly get the urge to go experience NYC's beckoning night life." Blaine teased, never being able to resist from being playful for long.

Kurt rolled his eyes; proving old habits were hard to break, even without an audience. "Please, even before I met you, it's not like I went out clubbing every night. Yes Rachel and I snuck into a few gay bars but really... all that did is confirmation I'm not into that. At least not yet, maybe a few years from now I'll be ready to strut my stuff and let loose. For now, there's nothing wrong from sitting at home at night and watch shows on Bravo. Rachel and I have gone out now and then, because staying cooped up all the time would be such a waste. But for most people our age, we're probably pretty boring." Kurt commented.

"I don't think you' re boring, you're the most interesting guy I've ever met." Blaine said with adoration.

"Blaine, you're a little biased in that... so you don't count." Kurt muttered.

"What will you be doing, before we'll Skype?" Blaine asked, changing their discussion. It was becoming clear that they were having a very hard staying in the elusive 'friend-zone' even when they were only talking.

"I'm going to teach Rachel how to cook, avoid some fire hazards." Kurt answered.

"What? Did she almost burn the house down or something?" Blaine laughed in response.

Kurt spent the remainder of his trek home telling Blaine about the time Rachel had a date with a fellow NYADA student, Brody. Only to end up burning the duck she had tried to cook to a crisp and Kurt not only came home to a destroyed frying pan, but his stepbrother.

"Rachel dated your brother?" Blaine blurted out in surprise.

"It's a long story, Blaine, one you don't have time to hear. You need to get a move on." Kurt pointed out.

Blaine's face fell at the realization, "I really wish you were wrong this time, but yeah. Time to face the music, literally." Blaine said.

"Bye Blaine, text me when you get back. I want to entertain you tonight, with you being grounded."

"I look forward to it." Blaine replied and ended the call. He let out a sigh, as Blaine forced himself to stand up and head back to his car and face his life, the part that lacked Kurt Hummel and thus, felt like a bad dream. ______________________________________________________ _________________________________________________________________

Rachel ended up proving herself to Kurt that she could be a gracious roommate and when Blaine was home and free to chat, she made her retreat and left the pair of friends to spend their evening together. Kurt had never felt so in sync with another person before, until he had met Blaine Anderson. After hate watching Treme together, they had settled into a long talk, about a number of things. Their lives, their many shared interests and now, their pasts.

"Up for a personal question?" Blaine asked all of a sudden.

"Define personal." Kurt asked warningly.

"Who was your first guy crush?" Blaine asked.

Kurt felt the colour rise to his cheeks, why did Blaine have to ask him that of all things? Great, now he was getting all flustered at the very idea and unlike before, Blaine could see it on his face enough through their video chat curse his high quality web-cam.

"Kurt... are you blushing?" Blaine asked with amusement.

"It's a very embarrassing story, Blaine! One I didn't think I'd have to tell you this early." Kurt grumbled.

"Aww come on, what's the point of having a fellow gay friend if we can't swap first crush stories? We can't do the straight version, because we both know we've never gotten any action... in fact my buddies were pretty bummed when I had to admit we didn't get too far ourselves." Blaine said.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Blaine, there's no straight definition to how we need to talk about romance, or urges, because of our sexual orientation. There's only stupid stereotypes, yes I love to gossip and I usually hang out with girls more than boys... but that doesn't mean..." Kurt began to grumble.

"Kurt! You're complaining to the wrong guy here, remember? I know exactly where you're coming from. Most of my friends are straight, but when I told them about you, they actually asked how I felt, in addition to if we... how did they put it, fooled around." Blaine stated.

Kurt sighed, he was getting defensive for no reason, it seemed even with amazing chemistry, it wasn't so easy to remember how different having a friend, who was just like Kurt, was. "Sorry, I'm not used to sharing this much. So It's hard to remember that I now having someone I can be really... personal with and it end up being rewarding. If you really want to know about my first crush... just... no teasing! It's super embarrassing and something I'm not proud to admit. But it was... Finn..." Kurt finally admitted.

"As in your step-brother? The one Rachel dated?" Blaine blurted out.

Kurt felt like building a wall of pillows to hide under, but he made himself stay still on his bed. The fact that Blaine was surprised but not judging or even teasing him, made him stand his ground. "Yes, see now why I'm reluctant to tell the tale." Kurt groaned.  "Uh yeah, little bit. But... I'm touched that you're willing to." Blaine had to point out.

"I stupidly fell for Finn in my sophomore year and I wasn't very... wise with my feelings, or discreet. I thought that I could change his mind. He was dating Quinn at the time..." Kurt began.

"Not Rachel?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"Blaine you naive fool, that story is a dozy..." Kurt warned with a moan.

"We have all night." Blaine said with a smirk.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." Kurt replied.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will be released every three weeks from now on, just to keep ahead.

Chapter Seven

Blaine had expected that any chance to talk to Kurt would be few and far between, that he'd spend a good portion of being grounded alone, in his room, waiting for Kurt to call. That assumption proved to be very wrong and Blaine wasn't about to complain. On the contrary, after the past few days, Blaine was becoming pleasantly surprised and that was an understatement. It seemed impossible, but even with Kurt's chaotic schedule; they had almost formed an orderly routine each day. It started with waking at an early hour, where Blaine and Kurt talked over breakfast. Sometimes Kurt lingered at home to cook, other times he left early and had a bagel on the train ride. Rachel joined them sometimes in their morning and for the most part, they didn't mind her participation. They had both admitted she made things easier for them, because as timed passed, when they were alone, their playful banter was turning into excessive flirting and at an alarming speed. Rachel had become their referee in a way; happy to call out when they were drifting into what the three of them had dubbed 'boyfriend land'. During class Kurt and Blaine would text back and forth during their breaks, talk on the phone if they had a long enough moment. Then they'd speak during the time between Warbler practices, talking away about anything they felt like. Then Blaine would return home and they'd spend the whole night over Skype until they both would force each other to go to bed, so they could start the ritual all over again. Wasn't long-distance suppose to be hard? Even when they were spending every spare moment together, the fact that it was only talk, with nothing physical, was where it was difficult. Also keeping themselves to remain in the safe 'friend-zone.' was the other. They had discussed it a lot, over the last week, how they knew they didn't talk like friends normally would.

Blaine found himself in a place that broke up their usual locations; the Warbler's choir room, during his next talk with Kurt. That was because he had talked to his parents and how with it being so close to Sectionals, glee club was longer than usual. By this point, going back home for an hour was pointless and a waste of gas. So now Blaine was sitting comfortably on one of Dalton's couches, staring at his phone, waiting for Kurt's photo to appear on the screen. Every morning Kurt sent him a photo of his outfit for the day and Blaine had come to love giving his feedback on them. It made him really wish he could do the same, but considering how much Kurt gushed over his uniform, it wasn't much of a loss. Finally Kurt photo flashed on the screen of his phone and Blaine couldn't help but sit up like an anxious puppy, but only because he was alone.

“Hey, Kurt.” Blaine said, trying to sound casual with the greeting and failing.

“Oh my god Blaine, it's so good to hear your voice.” Kurt groaned on the other end of the phone.

“Bad day?”

“That is an understatement! Remind me again why I was so keen on going to this evil torture chamber of a school?” Kurt shouted.

“Being on Broadway, living the dream, bragging rights?” Blaine began to list.

The amusement in Blaine's sassy comeback brought some of Kurt's tempter down and he realized yelling at him wasn't the answer. Listening to his friend and getting the chance to vent his anger out to a sympathetic ear was. “Sorry, I'm just pissed off.” Kurt apologized.

“Where are you?” Blaine asked.

“Freezing my ass out in the cold, on a park bench in Central Park.” Kurt muttered.

“Get some coffee, Kurt.” Blaine urged.

“Already did and it's not helping.”

“What happened?”

“What didn't happen, I messed up my dance routine and was humiliated in front of the entire class. I got talked down by some stupid diva that said I couldn't out high note her and when I did, she said it was because I was most likely a castratto! Not to mention my partner for acting class kept getting uncomfortable with having to act out a love scene with me.”

“Like kissing?” Blaine suddenly blurted out in alarm.

“Blaine!” Kurt groaned.

“Sorry, just... I don't like that scenario.”

“Teetering very close to boyfriend land there, Blaine...” Kurt warned.

“Sorry, but what sort of love scene?” Blaine asked regardless.

“Just talking and trying to act like it was real, but he, yes it was a guy, just... it was like my face offended him. At least he got reeled out for it, but it hardly helped. So then I switched with a girl and people kept snickering at me. I mean it makes me wonder if I ever have a hope of playing straight. Or am I too gay? I'm well aware I might be seen as what people would consider being 'effeminate' and that's saying it politely.” Kurt began to explain, his voice getting weaker with every word.

“Kurt, don't start descending into despair, screw them. You got into Nyada on your own, you were made for Broadway. So you don't fall into any prefixed convention, that's why you're going to redefine any role you get. You have an amazing voice Kurt, one that you were born with for a reason.” Blaine told him softly. “Also, you're not girly in the least in my mind, but handsome beyond belief.” Blaine added, not being able to stop the playful compliment.

Kurt sighed, how could he keep himself from falling head over heels in love with Blaine when he kept on saying such heartwarming and adorable things, all of which being everything he needed to hear. “Why aren't you here with me?” Kurt sighed.

“Boyfriend land, Kurt... don't test me...” Blaine warned.

“Right, right, back to the friend front. I'll be okay, days like this are bound to happen.”

“They sure are, take me for example. Yesterday I ended up missing my mark causing ten Warblers to crash into me and we fell onto the floor in a huge pile.” Blaine told Kurt.

Kurt laughed as the mental image formed in his mind. “You're making that up!” he accused.

“I wish I was!” Blaine laughed.

“It just sucks, I thought coming here would... be different and it is, but a lot is still the same. People are still cruel, ignorant and self centred as always.” Kurt said weakly.

Blaine began to wish he could be there with Kurt and wrap him up in his strong embrace, huddling together to keep warm in the bitter cold. But instead he was lying comfortably on a couch, in a fancy well-heated room, alone. But Kurt still needed him; even if he couldn't be there in person and that was the reason he wouldn't begin to feel sorry for himself. “Go inside Kurt, get warmed up, the cold can't be helping.” Blaine insisted.

“Where?” Kurt groaned.

“Get a bagel, that always cheers you up.” Blaine suggested.

“If I keep resorting to that, I'm going to get fat!” Kurt whined; he never worried about that, as he worked out regularly to stay trim, but comfort food was so addictive, especially with the increase of stress in his life.

“Stop whining.” Blaine snapped, but he kept his tone light.

“Fine! I will! If anything to stop you from bugging me about it. I'll get going before my ass freezes to this bench.” Kurt grumbled as he stood up and dusted the snow that had been falling on his shoulders. He finished off his coffee and let the warm liquid heat him up as it fell down his throat. He was being childish, he knew it, but when Blaine was there to pick him back up, it was more bearable. “I miss you.” Kurt whispered as he began to walk down the street.

“Me too.” Blaine admitted. “But I haven’t' gone anywhere... try to remember that.” Blaine added.

“I'll try.” Kurt promised.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Kurt managed to make it back to his apartment and Rachel was nowhere in sight, which he found annoying, since Blaine was still detained with his Warbler duties. Kurt decided he needed to try to cheer himself up on his own. The answer to this was for Kurt to get his iPhone, put on one of his 'Kurt's happy time' play-list and sing along to one show tune after another. It was Friday, his and Blaine's first week of long distance would soon be over. It was hard to believe somehow the last seven days had gone by both slow and fast at the same time. Kurt wanted to savour their time together, wanted to live his life day by day, but he also couldn't wait till it was December and he could see Blaine again, kiss his lips. “Oh god... there's no way we're staying just friends.” Kurt moaned. Why was that a bad thing though Kurt wondered? He knew the answer already, because when it came to long-distance, crossing that line and heading into boyfriend land, meant things would be harder and not in a good way.

Rachel chose that moment to appear and noticed right away that her roommate was moping on their couch. “Kurt, you look ridiculous.” Rachel told him.

“I don't feel ridiculous, I feel pathetic.” Kurt grumbled.

“You know missing Blaine doesn't make you weak. In fact I'm amazed to find you without your face glued to a phone or computer screen.” Rachel added as she walked over to Kurt. She was trying to make him laugh, but she had no idea how foul his mood was, if she did, she would have know what a bad idea it was.

“Warbler practice, Rachel.” Kurt sighed sadly.

“Well I didn't think it was possible but you've done it.” Rachel said as she shook her head.

“I know I'll regret it. But what?” Kurt asked warily.

“You've managed to be co-dependent while being hundreds of miles away from each other.” Rachel stated.

Kurt's reaction to this deduction was to throw one of their couch cushions at Rachel, hitting her right in the face, causing her to shriek. Kurt felt satisfaction run through him, lifting his dark mood, just a little. But when he saw Rachel was not amused by his launched attack, he felt his spirits began to fall once more. “There's a reason why I've spent every free second talking to him, Rachel,” he announced.

“If you promise not to hit me again I'll come over and listen.” Rachel told him as she hovered over his stretched out figure on the couch.

Kurt nodded and she took the gesture as a peace offering, so she lifted up Kurt's legs, sat down and rested them over her lap, giving him her full attention. “So why have you been so clingy with him? Not that I don't think it's adorable, but Kurt... boyfriend land...” she warned.

Kurt sighed, he felt so heavy, like the whole word was weighed down upon him. “Because if I'm not talking to him, if I can't hear his voice, see his face or even read his adorable comments. Then all that's left for me to do is to miss him, when I'm alone, it... it begins to hurt too much. To the point where I start getting scared, that I can't do this. It's too hard, us being apart, I want to be with him and all the time.” Kurt admitted softly as he felt the emotion well up inside him and the tears began. He sniffled and tried to power through with an awkward laugh, but it was no use. “Fuck I miss him, Rachel!” he sobbed.

Rachel had no idea how to help her friend, she had been very wrong. Rachel had assumed Kurt's clinging to Blaine meant he was coping. “I thought it was going well...” she admitted softly.

“It is!” Kurt cried out. “But it's not enough, we're talking all the time, skyping, texting, connecting despite the distance. But I want all of him, I want him here, I don't want to be his long distance friend. I want to be his boyfriend and I want us to live in the same city.” Kurt admitted woefully.

“Shh... Kurt, it's okay.” Rachel said as she reached out for Kurt, who just sat up and shifted away from her.

“No it's not and don't try to coddle me either.” He muttered.

“You're making it impossible to try to be a good friend here!” Rachel shouted in frustration.

Kurt flashed her an angry stare, “Well I feel so sorry for you.” he hissed.

Rachel threw her hands up; this was where their clashing personalities and stubbornness went against them. “I give up! Feel free to mope and just give up then! If you're not willing to be brave, then maybe you don't deserve him!” Rachel blurted out as she stormed off.

Kurt was too angry, depressed and above all stubborn, to come to his senses and realized he was the root of the problem. Rachel wasn't innocent but this time their argument was his fault, but he was in no mood to admit yet. Instead the pair ignored each other for a solid hour, in their seething silence until Kurt began to feel drained by being pissed off for so long. His wake up call came a few moments later, in a form of a text, from none other than Blaine Anderson.

_**Gonna be gone for at least another hour, Sorry. Don't wait for me Kurt, go out and have some fun.** _

Kurt starred at the text and sighed, how did Blaine know when he needed him. Did he have some weird six senses that picked up when Kurt was moping? He had no idea and he wasn't about to ask Blaine, at least not yet. He had been wondering if Blaine was having a hard as time as he was, but he had the answer already. Blaine had no trouble telling Kurt how much he missed him, during their phone-calls. Kurt had tried to do the same and prove he felt the same way, but voicing such confusing feelings was hard for Kurt.

_Blaine, how could you know when I'm getting all depressed over you?_

_**I didn't, are you okay?** _

_No, I fought with Rachel. I'm not being very mature right now._

_**Go out Kurt, remind yourself where you are. Take Rachel, bond, we can talk when we're both done.** _

_Okay, but I hope you know, long distance is hard. No matter how much we try to tell ourselves. It's not enough..._

_**I agree, but Kurt, I have to go. Not now, please.** _

_Sorry, go._

_**Going, you too Hummel.** _

Kurt smiled lightly, “For you Blaine, I'll do it for you.” he whispered to himself. “Well, for the both of us.” he added. Kurt got off the couch, stretched his stiff muscles and went to do the right thing and make peace with Rachel. “Miss Berry, may I have a word?” he asked as he stood in front of her closed curtains.

“Depends on what the word is.” Rachel's voice replied.

“Sorry?” Kurt offered.

Rachel pulled the curtain open and saw Kurt pouting at her, begging for forgiveness with his eyes and her scowl turned into a warm smile and she sighed in defeat. “Come here.” she muttered and let Kurt sweep her up in an apologetic hug. It wasn't like Rachel enjoyed fighting with Kurt, she just found him infuriating at times, and they were very similar in some ways and quite different in others. “Are you feeling better then?” she asked.

Kurt let her go and nodded at her, “Yes, all thanks to Blaine, as always, I tell you, he is a piece of work, that one. Let's go out, do something, go somewhere, we need a change of scenery.” Kurt requested.

“Callbacks?” Rachel suggested.

“Hmm, it's not very new... but then, I think I'd like a chance to sing out all my problems.” Kurt replied.

“Good, let's dress to kill and I'll text Brody and ask him to have Pasquale save us two time slots to sing.” Rachel declared.

“What's going on with you two?” Kurt asked, finding being able to tease her a refreshing change.

Rachel rolled her eyes at him. “I have no clue! So there's no use in asking Me,” she answered.

“Fine, let's get dressed and head out.” Kurt said as he walked over to his side of the room, he already knew what to wear. He hadn't had the chance to wear his second clothing choice from Monday, the one Blaine had said would be good for a night now, well know he could.  
_______________________________________________________________________________

Kurt got his chance to belt his heart out in song later that night, at Callbacks, with a room full of fellow Nyada students and regular patricians to the piano bar. Kurt stepped up and closed his eyes, using all of his talent and life experiences so far to fuel him forward. The result of this was for him to sing a spell-bounding rendition of 'I am What I am' from La Cage aux Folles and the crowd before him broke into shocked applause when he was finished. Kurt gave the reaction polite yet weak smiles and he walked silently back to his seat where his Shirley-Temple was waiting.

“Feel any better?” Rachel whispered to him.

“It's too soon to tell.” Kurt whispered back to her.

Rachel took her turn next and Kurt tried to focus on listening to her, hoping her amazing voice would pull him out of his last spurt of depression. If only it were Blaine up at the piano, signing with his flawless voice, watching Kurt during the whole performance. “Okay this isn't helping.” Kurt grumbled to himself.

“Is this seat taken?” A voice beside Kurt on his left suddenly asked.

Kurt looked up to see an attractive young man, who he realized went to Nyada, standing in front of him, trying to act natural. Kurt forced himself to smile shyly at him, “Um no.” he stuttered, since the chair was unoccupied and Kurt didn't own the table. He watched as he sat down beside Kurt and held out his hand in greeting.

“I'm Thomas.” he introduced himself to Kurt.

Kurt took his hand and shook it lightly, forcing himself to cheer up a bit so he didn't seem cold. “Kurt.” he replied.

“I'm hope I'm not being too forward here... but I gotta say, that song... wow... you are... unreal, with your talent.” Thomas admitted sheepishly to Kurt.

Kurt's expression softened with the compliment and he noticed he had begun to blush, it felt odd to receive compliments still but they were becoming more frequent now. “Thank you,” he simply said, not sure what else he could say.

“I wish I could sing like you do, what's your secret?” Thomas asked with a grin.

Kurt smirked lightly, he had Blaine blinders on so he didn't notice the signs at first, or see the interest on Thomas' face or through his body language. “Um... sadly I don't have any. Sorry.” he admitted.

“Oh well, not meant to be, I guess I'm stuck with my vocal chord as they are; unimpressive, compared to you anyway.” Thomas stated as he flashed Kurt a charming smile.

Kurt noticed finally, and he started to feel almost as nervous as Thomas clearly was, but for an entirely different reason. _'He's flirting with me...'_ Kurt thought to himself as he mind began to panic. “I'm sure you're good.” he insisted. Kurt had no idea how to come off as being friendly without encouraging him, or for it not to be seen as flirting back. Also, he had no reason not to flirt back, Blaine had insisted they not let themselves commit yet and Kurt had agreed with him at the time. Now that the discussion was being challenged, he wasn't so sure anymore. Kurt figured there was no harm in talking to him, maybe he was wrong, and maybe this Thomas was just being friendly. “You're a sophomore right?” Kurt asked.

Thomas shook his head in response, “Freshman actually, I started last year in the winter term... also it took me a whole year before I even got my life together to apply. I'm honestly surprised I got accepted at all but come January 2013 I'll officially be a sophomore.” Thomas explained.

“Oh I hear you there, how did you... get past all the pressure and criticism?” Kurt asked.

“It takes a lot of determination and a thick hide.” Thomas answered playfully.

Kurt's comebacks weren't so flowing as easily like when he talked to Blaine, but Thomas wasn't unpleasant, he was charming even. “Well I have those already, so here's hoping.” Kurt muttered as he took another sip of his drink.

“How do you like living in New York so far?”

“It's amazing and I still can't believe I'm here... just I hardly know where to go half the time.” Kurt laughed.

“I'd be happy to show you around some time.” Thomas offered and he saw Kurt's surprise and he began to regret the bold comment. “Sorry, am I being too forward?” he asked.

Kurt shook his head, “No not at all... it's just...”

“You have a boyfriend don't you?” Thomas said with a sigh.

Kurt looked at him helplessly, great, what in the world was he suppose to say now. “Sort of...” he admitted. When he saw Thomas flash him a curious look, he could tell he was too polite to ask anymore, so Kurt saved him the trouble. “There is someone, but he's... in Ohio so we've decided not to date. But I've never been approached... wait... I'm not saying you were planning to ask me out.” Kurt sputtered in defence.

“I kinda was...” Thomas corrected Kurt.

Kurt's mouth hung open, if he wasn't blushing before, he was now. “Oh...” he simply responded.

“Which I am beginning to regret fessing up to now.”

“No, it's charming it's just...”

“You've already found a guy like that?” Thomas offered.

“Exactly.” Kurt told him. “So I have no idea what to do right now,” he grumbled. “You're being very charismatic though, all things considered.” he added with a grin.

“I could give you my number, so if and when you figure it out, you could call me maybe? My offer to show you around still stands, whether if it's a date or just as friends.” Thomas assured him.

Kurt sighed. “Sure, but please don't hate me if I'm not brave enough to call you.” Kurt insisted.

“I'll try.” Thomas said as put his number down in Kurt's phone and handed it back to its owner. That marked his cue to leave and he stood up from the table, turning to give Kurt one final look. “Call me.” he said and left.

Leaving Kurt to be alone once more with his drink and now a guys phone number. All the while Rachel had been singing and missed the whole ordeal. Kurt looked at the number; he knew he wouldn't be doing anything that could be called cheating. But it felt wrong almost, like despite their insisting they needed to stay apart, he would be betraying Blaine in some way. “To call or not to call, that is the question.” Kurt mumbled to himself. But so far, his mind, heart and common sense held no possible answers.  
_________________________________________________________________________

The next day Blaine ended up getting a very weird text from Kurt that morning, or at the time, he thought it was weird.

_Blaine, when, where and what time is your Sectionals event?!!!_

Blaine stared at the message for a few moments, Kurt's message was earlier than normal, but then, this was the first weekend since Kurt had left. But that wasn't why he was confused, that was because Kurt already knew the answer to every question.

_**I already told you Kurt, what's going on?** _

_This is Rachel, Kurt's in the shower, I borrowed his phone._

_**Rachel? This better not be some prank, Kurt.** _

_It's not! Here I'll text you from my phone! I just needed your number. Hold on._

_ See, it's me, not Kurt. Now when's Sectionals Blaine! _

“How can you be so pushy with mere words?” Blaine muttered as he shook his head in amusement.

_**Why?** _

_ Kurt's miserable about having to miss it. So I thought I could change that. _

_**You guys can't afford to fly down for it!!!** _

_That's not the plan! Let me fill you in on my brilliant idea. I know you'll jump aboard straight away._  
__________________________________________________________________________

Sunday evening was upon the pair of long distance friends and Kurt so far had no answers to if he should call Thomas yet or not. It had gotten so bad that Kurt was about to do something very risky, where he had no idea what the repercussions would be. But he was that confused and it had reached this point, time to be brutally honest with Blaine and Kurt hoped he wouldn't live to regret it.

“Blaine, what are we? To each other I mean.” Kurt asked Blaine through his laptop, from his spot on his bed.

“Why are you asking me now all of a sudden, what's happened?” Blaine asked with concern.

Kurt sighed, he should know better than trying to tiptoe past the facts with Blaine Anderson, he was a crafty one, at least where Kurt was concerned. “I got... asked out... on Friday.” Kurt admitted softly.

“Well it was only a matter of time.” Blaine said with a sigh.

“Is that all you have to say on the matter?” Kurt pressed.

“What do you want me to say here? That I'm okay if you go on a date? Because of course I won't be, what I'll be is jealous and worried. But I don't own you, we were so adamant on not wanting to be exclusive in any capacity. So honestly there's nothing I can say, nothing I should say to help you decide. I'm sorry but the choice is yours in the end, Kurt. But thank you for telling me at least.” Blaine told him in reply.

“I've been trying to figure it out for the last two days but I don't know! I should have just told him no from the start.” Kurt muttered in frustration.

“Is that why you were asking what we were? Because you want to change things?” Blaine asked, fearing the answer.

“No, maybe... I don't know! Good lord it's only been a week into this and look where we are! I do not find this amusing!” Kurt groaned.

“Is he cute?” Blaine asked, getting bold.

“Yes, but not as cute as you.” Kurt smirked.

“Do you think he's expecting something... like fooling around?” Blaine asked.

Kurt gaped at Blaine's question, “I have no idea! He just offered to show me around the city!” Kurt sputtered off in alarm.

“Sorry, stupid question to ask...” Blaine moaned in embarrassment. “Which I've done before...” Blaine grumbled.

“Yes it was and you have, but then, if the tables were turned, I'd be wondering the same thing. Are you sure no ones been asking you out?” Kurt demanded.

Blaine shook his head, “No, a guy winked at me at a stop light, does that count? Kurt, you're in New York and you're freakishly attractive, this can't be that surprising.” he had to point out.

“Well maybe not but... why now! Why me! I don't want anyone chasing me all of a sudden. You're in my way Blaine, but... I'm glad. All I want is you...” Kurt groaned.

“Boyfriend land, Kurt.” Blaine warned.

“Don't you start with that now.” Kurt muttered.

“Really? Because the way you're going, it sounds like your regretting the choices we made. Or are you just looking for a way out of this.” Blaine interjected.

“What's that suppose to mean?”

“You're not happy with our situation, It get it, neither am I. But you don't want to deal with the side effects to us choosing to keep some distance. Even if we were dating and you could of just told the guy, 'sorry, taken.' Would it make it easier for us? I know it wouldn't for me. Kurt, this is hard for me too.” Blaine explained.

“So I should just go out with Thomas then? What about us?”

“You going on a date won't make me want to end things, Kurt. Of course, I won't be... happy about it. But... Kurt, I still think we had the right idea. All the joking and warning each other about 'boyfriend land' and 'the friend-zone' aside. The reasons I told you are still there, I am terrified of loosing you to someone else... but... I can't hold you back. You can't be here with me, we can try to act like talking is enough, but we both know it's not.” Blaine said.

“How can we be having this discussion after only a week?” Kurt cried out.

“I don't like it either.” Blaine grumbled.

Kurt noticed the bitter undertones in Blaine's voice and he sighed, he was being immature once more and Blaine was suffering for it. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up.”

“No, I'm glad you did, doing anything like dating behind my back would of been worse.” Blaine argued.

“Okay then, so if I decided to say yes, do you want me to tell you?” Kurt asked.

“I don't know, it depends on how the date goes...” Blaine admitted sheepishly.

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine, feeling their usual playful banter return to him; there was hope after all. “I'm not that type of guy Blaine... but you're right. It's best if we keep to our game plan, this just proves it. I'll try not to distract you from Sectionals...” Kurt began to say.

“Then can we drop the whole Thomas thing for now? Since you say you're not sure.” Blaine began to request.

Kurt laughed, “I'm not and of course, we should look to the positive. This was our first week since I came back here and look, we're still talking. Quite a lot actually, at least we're doing good with that part.” Kurt had to point out.

Blaine sighed and forced himself to smile at that fact, “I'll drink to that.” Blaine said as he raised his glass of warm milk.

r32;Kurt laughed and brought his own glass up to touch the screen, like they had made a virtual toast. “Here's hoping the following weeks until the holidays will prove to be as gratifying.” Kurt replied. “And good luck at Sectionals, Blaine.”

“Thank you, Kurt.” Blaine replied as he flashed him a charming grin. ______________________________________________________________________________

Despite Kurt trying to make the most of things and leave his apartment, even when it was so cold. When it came to the night of the Warbler's turn at Sectionals, he couldn't face the outside world. Instead Kurt decided to fight his loneliness with a large chocolate cake from the Italian bakery down the street. Armed with a fork in hand and a large piece of cake on the plate before him, Kurt was ready to dig into his exciting night.

When Rachel stepped up to him, she had her hands on her hips as she eyed her friend. “That's a pretty big piece you got there, Kurt.” Rachel had to mention.

“Yes well, it's equals to my mood at the moment, so leave me be.” Kurt muttered. “I'll do a strenuous work out to make up for it later.” he added as he popped a large morsel of cake into his mouth and began to chew.

“I take it your staying in tonight?” Rachel questioned.

Kurt simply nodded, his mouth being full of delectable cake. He swallowed and then let out a sigh. “I said yes...” he started.

Rachel froze, “To what?”

“To Thomas, I said yes to us going out on a date. I figure this will be a way to tell... I already get the feeling he won't add up to Blaine. I almost feel guilty about it, it's like I'm using him. But... it's reached that point.” Kurt admitted as he went for another bite of cake.

“When's the date?” Rachel asked.

“Tomorrow, after class, figured it not being a weekend would be... safer.” Kurt answered.

“Have you told Blaine?”

“Not yet, he knows I got asked out by him. But it's Sectionals; he's got enough to focus on. Before you ask, he said it was my choice. I figure acting like we're already a couple at this point, barely a week into... whatever this is... would only put too much pressure on us. So I said yes and I figure there's no harm in seeing my other options. But I'm such a hypocrite because I know if Blaine was the one going out, I'd just... fall apart, at the idea of him finding someone better! Who would be so much easier to be with.” Kurt muttered.

Rachel placed her laptop firmly on the kitchen table, startling Kurt enough to snap him out of his blue mood. She opened it up and then brought out her phone, sending off a text message. “If you're free tonight then, I've already got something for us to watch.” Rachel declared.

“A musical movie marathon?” Kurt asked. Already perking up to the very idea, it was a comfort night to be sure.

But Rachel shook her head, “No, something even better.”

The screen suddenly flickered on but nothing very clear appeared on the screen before them. Instead it sort of looked like one of those pirated cam videos of Broadway shows. “Did you find a better copy of Wicked or something? I could barely make out the last one and the guys camera work was horrible.” Kurt began to complain.

“Way better.” Rachel teased, not bothering to enlighten him just yet. She then turned her attention to her computer. “How's it going Tina? All to plan?” she whispered.

“Yes Rachel, I have the perfect spot and no one seems alarmed by me holding up my phone to film.” Tina's familiar voice said through Kurt's laptop's speakers.

“What's going on? Is that Tina? Wait... where is she? Rachel, what in the world is going on?” Kurt demanded.

“Well, I realized you'd be down about missing out on Blaine's big competition tonight. But unlike you, instead of moping about it, I got clever and did something, you're welcome.” Rachel said smartly as she picked up the computer and strolled over to her bed, sat down, and patted the spot next to her at Kurt.

“Wait, is Tina at the Warblers Sectionals competition?” Kurt asked in surprise as he got up, ignoring his unfinished cake and scrambled over to her bed.

“You sure catch on quick. They're not against the New Directions, so I asked Tina to help us, or rather, you out.” Rachel explained.

“Oh Tina-Cohen-Chang, remind me to hug you when I see you next. Thanks so much for doing this!” He told her through the computer.

“You're welcome, if anything this gives me a legit reason to spy on our competition. I mean we already won our round, as you know, so this could be useful. I'm sorry Kurt, I know he's something special to you, but I hope we trounce them.” Tina told him.

Kurt laughed, “That's fine Tina, just don't judge me if I root for the both of you.” Kurt chuckled. He glanced over at Rachel and poked her lightly. “Hey... thanks, for this, it means a lot to me.” Kurt admitted.

“That's what friends are for, Kurt.” Rachel told him. ______________________________________________________________________________

“Blaine, you were astounding! Congratulations! If only you could of seen Rachel and I jumping on her bed like idiots when they called your win!” Kurt began to babble and gush when they ended up talking the second Blaine got home that night.

Blaine had seen Kurt's text as soon as he was off stage and able, sending his own reply straight away. Their excitement was noticeable even in written form. Kurt learned that Blaine had been in cahoots with Rachel and went along with her whole plan and was impressed he had kept it a secret. By the time Blaine was free to skype Kurt felt like he was on cloud nine, and it was a welcome change. “When I was watching you sing, I knew you had it in the bag.” he stated.

“It helped knowing you were watching me, but I bet it was blurry.” Blaine laughed.

“A little, but who the hell cares.” Kurt said.

“I wish this meant we'd have more free time... but there's still finals.” Blaine muttered.

Kurt frowned at that, why couldn't they stay in ignorant bliss for a little longer, oh well, there was no helping it. Instead he groaned in acknowledgement, really it had already started for him. That was another reason why he had said yes to going on a date with Thomas, pretty soon Kurt wouldn't have time to go out for anything, Blaine or anyone in the same city. He wanted to enjoy the location around him while he could, even if it meant he'd have to do it without Blaine. “I haven't forgotten, you think me being in a dramatic arts school would mean less tests. Nope, it just means the format is different but ten times as hard as any written exams. I have so many projects looming over me oh god... I'm sorry, Blaine, but I'm not going to have much time to give you over the next few weeks.” Kurt told him reluctantly.

Blaine put on his bravest smile for Kurt, and in turn, himself. “We knew this was coming, and really... this is just the push I need. It's time to get down and hit the books; I need top grades if I plan to make it there myself come the fall. It's probably best if we're not around to distract each other. But I hope we can still talk a little... if infrequently... tomorrow I don't even have Warbler practice, we're taking a much needed break" Blaine explained. "You free to keep me company?"

“Um... actually, Blaine, I have plans tomorrow.” Kurt admitted, his tone gave away any attempts to hide what they were to his friend.

“With Thomas?” Blaine asked.

“Yes, are you mad?” Kurt breathed.

“No, I could never be mad at you, Kurt.” Blaine assured him.

“Thank you.” Kurt whispered.

“For what?”

“For just... being you and finding me, when I needed you the most.” Kurt told him with a warm smile. ______________________________________________________________________________

The following day after class Kurt found himself of all places out on the streets of New York, on the third date of his young life so far, but this time with someone other than Blaine Anderson. Despite the change of company, Kurt had to admit he was enjoying himself. It was a different atmosphere for sure; less intense for one, while Kurt didn't feel the immediate pull like with Blaine, it almost felt refreshing, easier. Thomas proved to be a skilled tour-guide and showed he knew was it like for a new resident. He took Kurt all over Manhattan to various quaint little haunts in the city, each having quirky appeal. They went to a little bistro for dinner, where Kurt had the most delicious cheeseburger ever, it had to be the water. After their meal, where Kurt didn't realize his reactions to the food had almost been taken as an innuendo, they headed off once more. To Thomas bringing Kurt to an art exhibit by an inspiring artist and while it wasn't a high-class affair, it was still impressive. As the date progressed, Kurt found himself enjoying Thomas' company but he wasn't sure if he saw him merely as a friend or something more. Finding him confused as usual about the subject of romance.

“I hope you've been enjoying yourself tonight, Kurt.” Thomas said as they walked through central park together, towards the end of their date.

“I am, you sure know how to entertain.” Kurt assured him.

“Well it's hard not to when I have all this at my fingertips.” Thomas joked as he waved his hands around.

Kurt smirked at that, letting out a small chuckle as Thomas' reward. “You know, it took me a while to get use to the bright lights and packed sideways. When you come from a small town like I did... nothing compares to here. But more than that, I'm not use to being so... normal, or not normal exactly, but realizing I'm not alone, off in my own little world.” Kurt explained as he pointed to a pair of young men, who's arms were tightly wrapped around each other, showing they only had eyes for each other.

“I fully understand, I didn't come out of the closet until I moved here.” Thomas admitted.

“Really? Even when you got into Nyada?” he teased. But then he saw the flicker of hurt in Thomas' eyes and he felt horrible, it seemed Kurt didn't have the natural rapport he had with Blaine. “Sorry... I meant no offence.”

Thomas left out a sigh, rubbing his temples with his thumbs, trying to think of the right way to explain himself properly. He was still rather nervous, especially after all the mixed signals he had been getting from Kurt that night, none of which he could decipher. “It's alright, Kurt, it's just... something I'm not proud of. For so long I felt so ashamed that I was hiding who I really was from everyone, including myself. I knew I was gay for a long time and I kept telling myself I'd come out when I moved to New York. When I finally did I suddenly discovered my sexual orientation hardly mattered and it was quite a shock to say the least. I wasn't expecting such a mundane response when the subject came up at school and I confirmed I was gay. Low and behold it turned out not to be a big deal and that... really shook me up. Made me regret staying in the closet for so long... that I could of been braver a lot sooner and save myself a lot of grief.” Thomas explained.

Kurt remained silent as Thomas talked to him, letting out some very personal information and he took it all into account. “I came out in my sophomore year and there were times I wish I hadn't. Every situation is different you know... there's no right or wrong way; no one has the right to judge your choices. Well maybe except yourself but what matters is you're out now and living the life you're entitled to, we both are. So try to ease up with the remorse alright.” Kurt replied, hoping he sounded interesting.

“I'll try, thanks.” Thomas laughed lightly.

Kurt gave him a shy smile in reply, not sure how to break the serious mood they had gone into. Then something from a page of his own past came to mind. “After you came out and got into NYADA... did you start to date?” Kurt couldn't help but ask, wondering if he was an oddity.

Thomas shrugged, “Not really... at first I was too stressed and was just trying not to pass out from the strain. Nyada and the pressure it brings is pretty frightening, it was like being thrown in the deep end...” Thomas admitted.

Kurt eyed him and matching smiles of amusement formed on their faces and they broke out into light laughter. “I know exactly what you mean, that's basically what it's been like for me. It's kind of hard to do anything but try to keep a float.”

“But you've changed since then? Getting the hang of things to spend some time on your private life?” Thomas questioned.

Kurt glanced at Thomas nervously, not really sure what the underlining tone of the question meant. “Yeah, something like that.” he stuttered.

They walked for a bit more, letting the conversations between them get lighter and more pleasant, not that sharing things they could finally relate to hadn't been welcome. During their chatting Kurt kept finding it hard to know how to behave, flirting was tricky to figure out, at least with Thomas. In some ways the date was far more relaxed than the two he had with Blaine, but the whole circumstances were very different. Try as he might Blaine kept popping into Kurt's mind during the evening, to where he felt slightly guilty about not giving Thomas his full attention at all times. How inconsiderate could he be, even if it wasn't on purpose? He was well aware what a catch Thomas was and was the evening came to its end his charm had only increased.

“Well... this has been a great first date Kurt, I'm glad I asked you. But I guess it's getting sort of late. I'd invite you over to my place for a bit... but the place I live and my room there is pretty small and I have three roommates as well.” Thomas began to ramble.

Kurt chose to put him at ease, since he knew Thomas didn't have any ulterior motives to score. “And I have a female roommate who would be relentless with demanding attention, so that's a no go there.” Kurt added with a smirk.

“I'd offer to walk you home, but we're in opposite directions and you have a long train ride ahead.” Thomas added, trying not to reveal how nervous he was. He wanted to kiss Kurt goodnight, but he had no idea if that's what Kurt wanted, the mix signals hadn't gone away. One second he thought he was gaining points, to other times he swore Kurt wished he was someone else.

When Thomas took a step closer to Kurt, his heart began to race, but not for the same reason. No matter how nice Thomas was, or how cute, and while he had enjoyed their date, he wasn't Blaine. Kurt didn't feel the same spark, or the special pull and that made the difference it seemed. By the end of the date Kurt had his answer and while it didn't make his dilemma pertaining Blaine any easier, it did make it clearer. But Kurt wasn't about to ruin a pleasant evening, he owed Thomas that much. “A considerate gesture, but hardly practical. Walk me to the subway station instead?” he suggested.

Thomas nodded and came to walk down the sidewalk beside Kurt, continuing their light conversation from before. Until they reached their destination and an awkward moment fell between them. Normally a date would end at one of their doorsteps, but not in the Empire State. No, here, Kurt and Thomas were out in a far more public area to say goodnight. The matter of the usual goodnight kiss that followed was both on their minds. Only Kurt was thinking if sharing a kiss would be proper, when he didn't think there would be a second date.

It seemed Thomas finally got the sign he was looking for, though not the one he had wanted. “You don't have to hide it from me, Kurt.” Thomas said with a sigh.

Kurt fought the urge to play innocent, because again, Thomas didn't deserve to be lead along, or lied to. “I really wish... I mean... I'm sorry it turned out this way, for you mainly. You need to know Thomas, you were great! Extremely charming and I have no doubt you'd have a ton to offer any guy. It's just... despite me trying to deny it. I've already been claimed, I've met my man, and I’m just waiting till he can take what I have to offer him.” Kurt explained, trying to break it to him gently. “I'm sorry, I'm not really making sense, but there's no manual to my life!” Kurt grumbled.

Thomas broke out into light laughter, he was clearly disappointed by the outcome but that was understandable. Kurt was too, but again, for different reasons. “Thanks for being honest with me, that means a lot. So I'd like to think I can be mature here and I hope we can be friends at least... if your... guy wouldn't mind.” he said sheepishly.

Kurt laughed, relieved because he did enjoy Thomas' company and he could always use another friend in such a big and immense city. Kurt was still a teenager though and things such as boundaries were still hard to figure out. So when he decided to lean over and kiss Thomas on the lips, he wasn't really thinking. In his mind the gesture was his way to show he had enjoyed the date, what it ended up being was a bad call. Kurt was clueless to his error in judgment at first. Until he saw Thomas' eyes snap wide open once the kiss was over, coming face to face with his stunned expression. “Shit! That was your first kiss, wasn't it?” Kurt stuttered in panic.

Thomas took a step back, running a hand through his hair. “Uh yeah... it was nice, I mean... just really sudden and unexpected.” he stuttered. “I mean you're kind of shutting me down and then you go and kiss me.” he mumbled.

Kurt let out a loud groan, how could of been so stupid, he couldn't of made it more worse. How was there any hope now of remaining friends. “I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking! Up until recently I've never even had the chance to kiss anyone! Why did I... I'm so stupid! God!” Kurt blurted out.

“Kurt, relax, it's not that bad. It was just a kiss, yes it was my first, but... I could think of a lot of worse ways it could of happened. You aren't some guy trying to nail me. So we're not going to run off into the sunset now, I'll live.” Thomas replied.

Kurt was relieved he was taking it so well; if the tables were turned Kurt wasn't sure he'd be so mature. After all, it hadn't been much of a kiss; in fact, he felt he owed Thomas a little better. “I could give a better follow up?” Kurt offered.

Thomas shook his head, taking a further step back to put a proper distance between them. “Nope, sorry, if we want to be friends... then that would cross a line.” he warned.

“Right, sorry, this is still so new to me.” Kurt muttered in apology.

“I can relate... and can I give you some advice, as a friend? Though it's not like I really know anything to...”

“Yes please, I could use some.” Kurt interrupted, giving him the green light.

“Don't date anyone else, or kiss them, while you wait for this guy of yours. You might think if you say you're not his boyfriend it makes it okay. But it doesn't, don't lead people on, it won't make things easier. It will just fuck them up even more, playing with people's emotions like that.” Thomas warned.

Kurt nodded, “It's good advice, I should probably be careful with the flirting then too. I mean being polite is one thing, but I need to think about people besides myself, or Blaine. Thanks Thomas, how about this... if I get hit on, I'll try to talk up my great friend who's single?” he offered with a smirk.

“I think I'll try to manage getting dates on my own.” Thomas said with an eye roll.

“I hope I haven't ruined any chance of us being friends.” Kurt admitted.

“You didn't do it on purpose, thanks for giving me a chance. It was still an enjoyable first date... and kiss even.” Thomas assured.

Kurt merely began to nod while he smiled in response, unsure how to react. Since it seemed the ability to break out into playful banter with another person so easily was a rare occurrence. Why had it taken going out with another guy to realize this, Kurt thought in annoyance. One where he had pretty much embarrassed himself enough to finally choose to simply quit while he was ahead, or had redeemed himself to a degree. Kurt only hoped if and when they crossed paths at school things wouldn't get awkward. Luckily the one thing Kurt knew was neither of them would gossip about their date, thankfully. Kurt stepped up to Thomas and touched his shoulder for a moment, giving him an apologetic look. “Thanks for tonight, I still had a good time, all things considered. I'll see you on campus then, okay?” Kurt asked, showing some hesitation.

“Sure, sounds great.” Thomas replied.

Kurt let out of a sigh of relief, glad that he was being his usual dramatic self and throwing things way out of proportion. He gave Thomas a quick wave and scurried off down the stairs that lead to the subway where he could catch his train. Almost on instinct, as he sat in the train car he found himself calling up Blaine on the phone. He wanted to hear his voice, talking to Blaine would calm his nerves and make everything right in the world again. Only after ringing for far too long, the call ended up going to Blaine's voice mail. Let out a long sigh, the pair rarely had missed calls but considering Blaine knew he was out on a date, he couldn't blame Blaine for not being around to answer. “No pity party Kurt, you're better than that.” Kurt muttered to himself. Instead Kurt sighed and looked to the bright side of things, it was too soon to tell Blaine what he wanted, that it was him. But at least now he had his answer, for if and when he was approached again by would be suitors. Kurt only hoped that Blaine would stay under the raider long enough for them to get to the next step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fun note about the character of Thomas. I wrote this chapter way back during S4. (like around ep 3-5 or so) before Sadie Hawkins aired. Thomas was originally named Adam ! LOL which is so hilarious when Kurt's possible new love interest got the same name! To avoid confusion because they aren't the same character. I changed his named to Thomas, but I'm still chuckling about it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the chapter being about a week late, chapter 9 will get posted in 3 weeks as planned though.

Chapter 8

Rachel Berry had been minding her own business, walking to her next class, when a male student suddenly approached her and she became very still. She was quick to learn that being in University didn't mean the students here could be any less cruel. Rachel had met a lot of opposition and unfriendly faces, but even she had to admit there were far more friendly student body around compared to William McKinley. Her social status had been turned upside down since she was a senior back in Lima during her final year of High school. Where Rachel graduated as a National champion and thus became beloved by the student body at McKinley. Now at Nyada, being in glee club put you at the bottom of the social later and was a near death sentence. So far she'd managed to keep herself a float and avoided the glee club there like the plague to do so. Never the less Rachel waited with caution as the young man approached her fully. He was rather cute, with strawberry blonde hair, light build and a kind smile, but that meant nothing.

“Are you Rachel Berry? Kurt Hummel's roommate?” He asked all of a sudden.

Rachel couldn't hide the relief his question brought, ah, this was about Kurt, and she should of known. It made sense; in fact she was surprised the scenario hadn't happened sooner. She smiled at him, showing her reaction to Kurt's name being dropped. “Yes I am.” she answered.

Relief showed on his face as well, when he assumptions were proven right. “Oh good, I'm Keaton, Kurt and I have some classes together. I wanted to ask you... does he... have a boyfriend? I've been dying to ask him out since the start of the school year but I was too scared and it took me this long to get brave enough! But now whenever I see him on campus he's usually on his phone, laughing a way with a big dopey smile on his face. So before I gather enough courage to ask him out, I need to know, am I wasting my time?” Keaton began to ramble at a frantic speed.

Rachel had no trouble understanding his babbling since she was use to hearing to fast talk and caught every word. But that didn't make her answer any easier, since honestly, she had no idea what Blaine was to Kurt, as per usual. Kurt hadn't told her how his date with Thomas yesterday had gone and his mood afterwards held no real clues. After thinking the matter over, Rachel decided it was better to go with the honest answer, or the best she could manage. “Um... actually Keaton, I'm not really sure what to tell you. There's someone in his life, but it's complicated. So my best is advice is to ask him yourself, I don't want to give you the wrong answer.” Rachel explained.

Keaton nodded, “Thanks, I guess that's what I'll have to do then. Any idea where he is?” he asked.

Rachel shook her head, “Sorry no, he's around here somewhere.” she replied with an apologetic smile. Once Keaton made his exit Rachel snapped into her dramatic mode, whipped out her phone and typed Kurt a text message.

_ Kurt! Kurt! A guy just asked about you! This is your warning! _

_What did he ask?_

_ If you had a boyfriend, he wants to ask you out! _

_And what did you tell him?_

_ That I really don't know, which I don't. _

_Oh god, why now! Crap! Someone's spotted me._

_ Why are you being so negative? _

_Because I don't want to date anyone, other than Blaine, Rachel._

_ You could have told me that! _

_I just figured this out last night. Uh, I think that's him, sorry have to go._

_Good luck and sorry!_  
______________________________________________________________________________  

After Kurt let Keaton down gently as he could, Kurt thought that would be the end of things. But he was very wrong, as the week progressed, three other guys, two of which weren’t even from Nyada, asked him out. One happened at his normal bagel shop, the other occurring when he was on the subway. Why now of all times, when Kurt didn't want to be chased, were these suitors popping out of the woodwork and testing Kurt's patience. Kurt wasn't sure how to deal with the attention he was getting now, Blaine or no Blaine. He wasn't being narcissistic either, he knew he was semi attractive, but his features were a certain look, so he had assumed he wasn't everyone’s type. In retrospect Kurt thought Blaine was far more attractive, so in the back of his mind, he feared that Blaine was finding the same sort of attention, even back in Lima.

The worst of it all was the two of them were right in the middle of exams, so they had little time for each other. It was two weeks away from winter break and Kurt was so busy with projects that he felt tired all the time. Which also made running away from guys who were bent on chasing him, though he was being dramatic, it wasn't like he was running away from a mob down the street, more tiresome. So far it had more truthfully been like this; a guy asked him for his number and Kurt was left to quickly say no without trying to seem superior, or rude. He had even resorted to actually giving the 'I have a boyfriend' excuse and using that lie wasn't very comforting. It was true he wanted to make the declaration a reality, but now wasn't the time, or place. They had enough to worry about, Blaine included, it could wait, or he hoped it could.

Finally on one less hectic Wednesday night, both Blaine and Kurt had enough spare time to Skype in the evening, but it was clear they were worn out from burning the candle at both ends. Blaine eyed Kurt's still figure from his spot on the bed and his heart went out to his friend. “Kurt, if you're too tired we can forget this...” Blaine offered.

Kurt might have been tired, but he was even more stubborn and he showed it in his face when he glared at Blaine. He deserved this, they both did, and after how much work they had been doing. “Blaine, do you want to talk me?”

“Of course I do!”

“Then I don't care how tired I am, I want to see your face and hear your voice. It's the only thing keeping me going.” Kurt stated firmly.

Blaine's heart began to ache with longing, he wanted to be there with Kurt, lying next to him, cuddled up with Kurt in a warm blanket, massaging his sore muscles. Even when Blaine was only a senior in high school, his own tests had still been grueling. He wasn't as tired as Kurt, at least not physically, but his emotional exhaustion was making up for it. Blaine wanted to take the next step with Kurt already, so when they reunited on December 22nd, they wouldn't have to waste time with saying what they wanted. Blaine already knew by this point what he wanted, he wanted Kurt, he wanted to know that Kurt wouldn't go out on any more dates. That if Blaine got asked out himself, he could just politely say no because he had a boyfriend. But he was reluctant to tell Kurt this, because it could still be too soon and as usual, hard to say through a computer.

“Are you okay?” Blaine asked Kurt with concern.

Kurt sighed, but he didn't find the question annoying, it touched him that Blaine always put others well being over his own. But it also made Kurt feel like he didn't add up to Blaine's level of caring and that brought on the guilt. “There's no one word answer Blaine, I'm tired, worn out, but that's to be expected. I'm not ready to throw in the towel, school's a lot of work, with my final projects, but I'd like to think I'm keeping afloat. Only time will tell I suppose, but it's tough and a lot of pressure. Another student got cut from Carmen's vocal class yesterday.” Kurt explained.

“Wow... that's intense, the competition there... how do you manage it, any of you?” Blaine asked in amazement.

Kurt gave a throaty laugh in response, Blaine was refueling his tired bones, causing him to perk up just a little and revert to his normal playful self. “Oh, it's not all bad, it's worth it in the end. We're just like any crop of university students, Blaine. It's just a different environment I suppose, yes there's a heap of pressure and it never leaves you... but it just makes you that much more determined to succeed. Not everyone's cut out for NYADA I suppose... I'm just trying to convince myself I am.”

“Do you think I could be?” Blaine dared to ask.

Kurt smiled at Blaine with adoration in a way that went well past platonic, “I have no doubt in that Blaine, you're meant to be here. You'd thrive in NYADA, I can already picture you walking down the halls, with a charming smile on your face.” Kurt began to explain as he pictured the scene in his mind.

“And a handsome Kurt Hummel on my arm?” Blaine added with a smirk.

Kurt opened his mouth, only to close it as he felt himself begin to blush. “Are you a mind reader?” he whispered shyly.

“No, we're just are picturing the same thing I think.” Blaine admitted.

Kurt yawned, breaking their romantic mood and Blaine frown at him in concern. “Go to bed, Kurt.” he insisted.

“No.” Kurt whined, but his body had other ideas than wanting to argue with Blaine, which proved it when he yawned once more. His eyes began to feel heavy and he finally had to admit he was fighting a loosing battle. “Fine, it would waste power if I were to fall asleep with the laptop on. Sorry to cut our night together short...” Kurt began to say when he broke off into a large yawn.

“I'll be fine Kurt, sweet dreams.” Blaine told him softly.

“If they're of you, they will be.” Kurt whispered back.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  

Rachel finally spotted Kurt make his way to the table she was saving for them at their favorite Italian bakery, with a hot chocolate, coffee for her and a piece of cake to share. It had taken him quite a while to return with their refreshments and Rachel was far too curious to not ask Kurt the reason. “What took you so long?” Rachel asked.

Kurt sighed, Rachel was in one of her moods where trying to dodge the question would be impossible and he didn't feel like lying to her. Besides, he was too tired to come up with a good one anyway. “A guy was trying to flirt with me, he asked for my number.” Kurt answered casually.

Rachel's face light up in surprise, so it hadn't been just her imagination, Kurt was getting attention from guys. “Did you give him it?” she asked with wide eyes.

“No.”

“Did something happen between you and Blaine?”

“No.” Kurt repeated but more flatly. “At least not anything new. In fact, we're barely spoken all week.” Kurt added with a moan.

“We're in the final stretch for exams Kurt, it's understandable.” She pointed out to her friend.

“I know that, but it doesn't make it any easier. Especially when all of a sudden I've become desirable! I'm sick of being chased Rachel, or asked out, I know that sounds conceited... because others would love to be in my shoes. But... it's jarring on my already frazzled nerves.” Kurt muttered as he took a bite of his pastry.

“Nothing seems to happen when you want it to huh?” Rachel declared.

“I hear you...” Kurt mumbled as he continued to chew.

Rachel looked at Kurt with concern, this wasn't like him, and it was true school was keeping her roommate occupied, but she had assumed somehow he and Blaine would still find time for each other. The fact that Kurt wasn't looking at his phone, or mentioning Blaine very that much was alarming. Try as she might Rachel had no clue why and as usual, she also didn't know not when to butt in. 

____________________________________________________________________________  

Rachel ended up proving how nosey she could be when two days later she noticed Kurt was getting worse and chose to take matters into her own meddlesome hands. By calling Blaine up, when Kurt was busy with schoolwork and by some miracle, she and Blaine were both free to talk. She called him up, from her hiding spot on campus, scanning the areas for any signs of Kurt, but the coast was clear and that was her green-light to go for it. “Hi Blaine.” Rachel whispered to him through the phone when he picked up.

“Uh, hi Rachel... why are we whispering?” Blaine asked in confusion.

“Because knowing Kurt, he could show up at any second.” Rachel answered.

Blaine made a face at that, the idea that whatever Rachel had to tell him was something she didn't want Kurt to overhear was worrisome. “What's going on?” he simply demanded.

“I wasn't sure if I should tell you, but clearly Kurt isn't so... I'm doing this. Blaine, Kurt is being perused... by guys. He's been asked out at least four times recently and I thought you should know.” Rachel admitted.

Blaine suddenly felt like all the was air seeping out of his lungs, to where it was hard to breath. “I knew it! I knew Kurt was acting weird... it's not like him to keep things from me. Oh god... this sucks! Has he been going out on dates then?” Blaine muttered.

“No, he's been turning everyone down.” Rachel said.

“Really?” Blaine commented, not bothering to hide his excitement over the fact.

“Look who's all happy now.” Rachel teased.

“Can you blame me?” Blaine countered, his voice getting sassy. “So why are you telling me this?” he added.

“Kurt is getting annoyed and as usual stubborn, since he's not talking to you about it. So I'm appealing to you, make it easy for him.” Rachel pressed.

Blaine sighed, how come people seemed to think relationships were so easy when they weren't directly involved. Giving advice or trying to help was good in theory, but sometimes it gave little help. “How?” he moaned.

“Tell him how you feel and what you want Blaine! I know you're both busy, but this isn't like you two...” Rachel pointed out.

Blaine sighed once more, but this time it was from his own frustration. Rachel was right; they had become strained over the last few weeks. The pair of long distance friends hadn't been able to keep their usual schedule and try as they might, promises were broken and plans had fallen through. Blaine was as much to blame for things as Kurt, despite his life being less hectic in comparison. He had been trying to keep his mind off Kurt, because when he thought about him, the aching void Kurt left in Blaine was unbearable. But keeping their distance wasn't proving to be any better, if anything, it was making things worse. “I'll call him, time to stop running from... everything, thanks Rachel.” Blaine assured.

“Anytime.” Rachel replied with a wink. 

________________________________________________________________________________

  But finding the time to have a real long talk with Kurt was proving to be near impossible. At night Kurt tried to stay alert and give Blaine his full attention, but more often what ended up happening was Blaine making Kurt go to bed. Which meant the next morning, Kurt usually had no time for a relaxing breakfast chat and Blaine was getting frustrated as time went on. Kurt was busy, he got that, but finding time to talk shouldn't be this hard, not for them. Blaine was beginning to suspect maybe Kurt had lied to Rachel; maybe he was being more social than she knew. When the weekend finally came, Blaine was fed up and not willing to put up with the neglect anymore.

_**Kurt! I know you're busy, but I'm starting to feel neglected. What gives?** _

Blaine finally had done it and the second after he sent the text; he felt horrible, petty and like spoiled a child. When Kurt didn't answer straight away he began to panic, until he heard the familiar sound of a Skype call and he remembered to breath. He clicked the icon and he saw Kurt's face appear, for the first time in days.

“I'm sorry Blaine, I have no excuse for my behavior...” Kurt began.

“No playing the villain Kurt, because you know that's not true. Yes you've been very absent and I finally chose to bring it up. But... I still know in my heart... it's not intentional... is it?” Blaine asked reluctantly.

Kurt found himself being very irritated at the accusation, no matter how charming Blaine Anderson could be; he still didn't always say the right thing. “Of course it's not, Blaine! How could you even think that?” Kurt blurted out in anger.

“Kind of hard not to when I keep getting a dial tone whenever I try to call you.” Blaine grumbled.

“Are really gonna act like I'm the only one to blame? Because don't think I haven't noticed how distant you've been to me!” Kurt snapped back.

“Well it sure beats sitting around by the phone or computer, hoping you'll remember me.”

Normally they would never be so quick to argue but the heavy stress of their hidden wants, combined with exams and seeing so little of each other was taking its toll. To where their tempers were escalating to the point of an outburst and in result making both teens immature. There would be no easy fix this time and being honest wasn't put into consideration either, it had gone past that point.

Kurt's whole body tensed up with anger, he hated fighting with Blaine but he disliked what he was accusing even more. “Grow up Blaine, I still have my own life out here! Don't you dare think I haven't wanted to give up and mope around over you? Because I do and I have, right from the start and it hasn't been a pretty picture on my side. But I reminded myself I've worked too hard to make it to New York and head towards my dreams. No matter how much I miss you, I have to focus on my schoolwork and keep my grades up. If I were to give you my complete attention to the point of neglecting everything else... then I'd probably fail. What would that do us then? I sure wouldn't want that sort of pressure or guilt on my worst enemy! I'm sorry I've been so absent but we knew this was bound to happen during final exams. What I didn't expect was you to become so petty over it.” Kurt shouted to Blaine, never pausing long enough for his friend to get a word in.

Blaine had too much pent up frustration and emotion to listen properly to Kurt and what he was really getting at. He was quickly becoming more pissed off at his friend with every word, at himself and the world most of all. “I'm only human Kurt, no matter what you think and I can be very childish, believe me. Seriously if we knew it was going to be this hard then why did we bother?” Blaine grumbled in a moment’s weakness. But the second he saw Kurt's hurt face he instantly came to regret his misjudgment. “Kurt...” he pleased.

Kurt wasn't willing to forgive and forget so easily, his expression hardening and he tried his best to hide his inner pain from Blaine. He looked at Blaine with neutral indifference when all he wanted to do was fall apart and give up. Instead he chose a different option, to let out his anger and without bothering to hold back. “Fine! Have it your way then, if you want me to walk away... then that's just what I'll do.” Kurt snapped as he stepped out and stormed off and out of view from his web-cam. “Why did I bother to shut them down, fuck!” Kurt grumbled as he stomped towards the kitchen.

Blaine had of course heard that last part since Kurt hadn't tried to remain quiet and it gave him a much needed reality check. _'What in the hell am I doing?'_ he asked himself. Kurt was getting asked out and his response to each new suitor had been no. That had to mean something and Blaine forced himself to recognize the importance. “Kurt... wait... don't go!” He called out but it was too late, Kurt it seemed was past the point of listening to reason. “Great... now what?” Blaine grumbled under his breath.

It was easy to run away from a fight when the person you were quarrelling with was chained to a single location. With no way for Blaine to chase after and make him come back and act mature, Kurt was determined to resist his instant regret. Yet as he reached the kitchen table and away from Blaine's image it was no use, he didn't want to run. Not from Blaine and what he could become, Kurt wasn't even that mad at Blaine and his actions, he was angrier about their whole situation. Kurt deserved equal blame and he knew this was a turning point for them. Where the difficulty of long distance and how their attempts to remain friends wasn't working and they'd break apart become coming together. Or they could buck up, face one another and go back to being honest. Kurt already knew which option was the right one, there was no question. This couldn't be the end, not for them, Kurt wanted it to be a new beginning, the start to a new stage in their relationship. “Time to offer up your heart Kurt, it will be in good hands.” Kurt told himself.

Before he could take his first step Kurt's phone buzzed from getting a text, which was from Blaine but there was no words, only a YouTube link. Frowning, Kurt clicked on the link and he heard the song 'Baby Come Back' start to play and Kurt shook his head with a cute smile. “Oh Blaine, you went there...” he muttered. Kurt walked back to his bedroom and his laptop, letting the music play and he almost felt like dancing along.

Blaine heard the music trailing right before Kurt reappeared on his computer screen, giving one of his flirtatious smiles.

“Cute Blaine.” Kurt said as the song ended. “But I don't want to blame it all on you, that would get us no where. Thanks for waiting by the way... I'm sorry I ran off...” Kurt began.

“You're worth the wait.” Blaine interrupted with an affectionate smile.

While the pair knew they needed to start talking to patch things up at first it was no use, not with emotions chocking down on them. Clogging up their throats and the sheer amount of what they wanted to say to each other, keeping them silent. But that only cause things to escalate and build until there was only one outcome, bringing explosive results.

“I want to be your boyfriend!”

“I want us to be boyfriends!”

Each confession was shouted at the exact same time so it was impossible to tell who had said what and there was no need. Their simultaneous outbreak only proved how in sync they were and how well Kurt and Blaine fit together. It all came back to their intense compatibility that was too significant to ignore or deny anymore. The end result brought both teen to stare at one another in shock, looking like a mirror image, when their shock changed from surprise, to delight and lastly; adoration.

“I want you Blaine, I don't want anyone else... just you, it could only be you. Please tell me I haven't missed my chance to have you.” Kurt rambled, his voice showing how nervous he was.

“Oh Kurt, show's what you know... you've had me from the start. As far as I'm concerned you and I were in the stars.” Blaine scoffed.

“Wow, that's so corny but perfect.” Kurt cooed.

“I am what I am, Kurt.”

“You're quoting a broad way song, way to up your charm.”

“If we were in the same room this is the point where we'd kiss.” Blaine stated.

“God, I want to kiss you.” Kurt moaned in agony.

“Same here.” Blaine agreed.

Kurt suddenly closed his eyes and puckered his lips together and when Blaine caught on, he did the same. Leading to their lips come to touch their computer screens looking very silly but fortunately no one was there to watch the tender but embarrassing moment. But when they realize what they were really doing was making out with a computer screen, the romantic moment passed. Where Blaine and Kurt broke out into embarrassed laughter.

“Well... we tried...” Kurt laughed.

“And failed but it's the thought that counts.” Blaine added.

“I guess we should get to the needed apologizes now...” Kurt prompted.

Blaine nodded, more than willing to be the first one to go, starting before Kurt could. “I'm sorry... about before... I just, really, really miss you Kurt...” Blaine apologized.

“I miss you too, Blaine, you kneed to know... even when I was busy with finals... you never left my thoughts. You're always here, with me in spirit, in the back of my mind, and in my dreams. Whenever I felt weak or like giving up, I close my eyes and I see your face, I hear your voice and feel your arms wrap around me. You reach out to me and make feel safe and cared for, no matter where we are or where I go... you've always here with me, whenever I need you.” Kurt explained.

It was the most beautiful thing Blaine had ever heard and hearing Kurt tell him with so much warmth in his voice sent him over the edge. Sure some parts didn't make sense but it didn't diminish the raw emotion he felt for Kurt in the moment. So it was no surprise to Blaine that he had started to cry but they were happy tears, mixed with sad. He still missed Kurt with all his heart but he hadn't lost him, he was gaining so much right now and he wouldn't shy away. Nothing that was in their way, not distance, time or their separate lives would stop him now. “Why didn't I realize how strong you really are.” Blaine breathed.

“I might seem strong but I can be just as weak. I think the difference is how strong we've become because of each other.” Kurt interjected softly.

“This is it then huh?” Blaine asked, feeling very giddy.

“I guess so... we should be proud of ourselves.” Kurt sassed.

“We're dating.” Blaine said in disbelief.

“We sure are, we've entered boyfriend land Blaine, let's hope it's a friendly place.”

“You're so adorable.” Blaine muttered with hearts in his eyes.

“Remember that, because my finals aren't over yet. One more week, then I can hold you again...” Kurt began but no matter how wonderful the current moment was, there was no helping his breaking down. He was happy, happier than he had been for ages and he was overjoyed that they were taking the next step. But at the same time there was no ignoring how hard it was for Kurt not being able to touch Blaine right now. He knew the change in becoming boyfriends wouldn't solve every possible problem or make it easier. The difference was, this time they weren't too afraid to hold back on the connection they'd felt from the beginning. “Think we're ready to enter a long distance relationship Blaine?” Kurt asked reluctantly but still smiling away.

“I'd like to think so... I guess time will tell but I'm going to remain hopeful because it's us. We can do this Kurt, we'll make it work and most of all... I want for it to be known that you're taken. Because I can't be there to run up and hug you whenever a guy tries to hit on you and shout 'Mine!” Blaine stated, causing Kurt to giggle and he started to melt from his cuteness. “Let's hope the new spreads quick.” he added with a smirk.

Kurt laughed as he pictured that spectacle in his mind and the image brought back his playfulness. “I still find it hard to believe you're not being hit on Blaine.” Kurt admitted.

“Kurt, it's Ohio... I use to think I was the only openly gay kid in the whole state.” Blaine explained.

“So did I... Blaine... I don't know what's happening out here, but suddenly I've become desirable.” Kurt finally admitted.

“I know, Rachel told me.”

“She did? Oh that little busy body.” Kurt muttered.

“I'm glad she did, it gave me the extra push I needed. She said four guys asked you out, is that accurate?” Blaine questioned.

While he disliked the break in their romantic mood, Kurt knew avoiding issues such as this would be a bad idea. He wanted to be honest with Blaine, especially since he was his boyfriend now and he wanted to make up for any past infractions. The air between the skyping couple wasn't strained either so another reason not to shy away. “It's up to five now... which I still find impossible and I'm not enjoying the irony.” Kurt grumbled.

“Kurt, baby, you know I adore you... but you're lying.” Blaine argued.

“What are you getting at...” Kurt asked warily.

“You like the attention, how guys showing interest makes you feel. Who wouldn't.” Blaine began to explain when he saw Kurt narrowed his eyes in response. Causing Blaine to panic over the bold comment but he hadn't meant it like that. “Oh no! Now I sound like a real douche-bag... please forgive me!” Blaine pleaded with a weak groan.

“Maybe just a little but you're still right Blaine, I like the attention... because I've never encountered it before. But I like getting attention like that from you way more, if that wasn't obvious. Which is why I said no to the lot.” Kurt began.

“What about Thomas?” Blaine countered.

“He's not included in the five I mentioned, after my date with him I knew it was no use. No one could compare to you and what we have. Why look for other options when you're it, you're just not in the ideal location yet.” Kurt explained.

“One more week Kurt, then we can be together again, for close to a month.” Blaine reminded him.

“These are going to be the longest seven days of our lives, Blaine.” Kurt groaned.

“Can you try to make a little a time for your boyfriend during the wait?” Blaine pleaded as he made a puppy-dog face.

Kurt knew better than to try to resist that wide-eyed look and his heart began to melt. “Oh honey... Blaine... don't do this to me!” he begged. He sure would try to make time for Blaine but there was no telling if he'd manage, not with all the finals still coming up. “You know I'll try...” he whined.

“Sorry.” Blaine muttered sheepishly.

“You're cute, so you're forgiven.” Kurt told him playfully.  _______________________________________________________________________________

Upcoming tests or not, Blaine and Kurt managed to spend the entire weekend together or as near as possible while there were living in different states. Both boys made sure not to neglect their studies and helped each other prepare for their finals during those blissful two days. Balancing the time in between by watching movies, listening to music and most of all; talking. Staring into each other’s eyes as they were glued to their computer screens, taking their laptops wherever they went in their homes. Bringing the new couple to Sunday night where Blaine had the pleasure to help Kurt go over his lines for his acting project. Where there was little effort for their amazing chemistry to be proven and without little need to pull off as reality.

“Too bad the scene wasn't where two people hate each other, that would be a real challenge.” Blaine said when the task was finished.

“Up for another treat?”

“You already know my answer will be yes...”

That claim was very true but Kurt wouldn't be denied from getting to ask his boyfriend all the same. “Can I sing you the song for my vocal class?” he asked cutely.

“The one for Carmen's class you've been so hush-hush about for the past few days? Yes please! Just wait... I need to prepare...” Blaine muttered as got up from his bed and went off camera for a moment.

“Prepare?” Kurt asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Blaine returned a moment later and waved a box of Kleenex in front of Kurt. “By stocking up on tissues, because the chances of me crying are pretty good.” Blaine explained.

“Actually for once I didn't pick a super emotional song but there's a good chance we'll both cry by the end anyway. I might have gone so far as to pick a song that now holds context to our situation, which is sort of funny. I had been wavering on what number I'd go with and when we got together this was the natural choice.” Kurt explained as he brought the sound file up on his laptop and got it ready for his mini concert. 

When Carmen's final project for her class ended up entailing her students to pick a Broadway song, one that would make you sing right front the heart, Kurt was delighted but a little unsure. When it came to the matters of his heart Blaine was the main subject and the idea of trying to find a song to best express what he meant to Kurt seemed impossible. There were too many songs to choose from until he eventually made a final choice. Now Blaine could help prove how it had been the right tune to go with and he intended to fully sell his talent and his ability to project emotion.

“What's the song?” Blaine asked as he watched Kurt collect himself.

“I Chose Right from the musical 'Baby'.” Kurt answered and with that, he hit play button and the intro began. 

_As I leave my single life behind_  
Thoughts are kind of spinning in my mind   
First I think about you And I think about me loving you  
 And I think about you and me deciding we could be one   
It's crazy I know, I wrestle with my pillow all last night 

_And I look at you and I know I chose right_  
Life's a very long road   
And the crossroads come up right away   
And it's so hard to know which way to go when you've barely begun   
And Oh, the road you leave behind can shine so bright  
 And I look at you and I know I chose right 

_Now maybe we don't mean that much you and I_  
And maybe our balloon will never fly  
 And maybe no one cares if we let things go by   
And maybe doesn't matter if we live or die 

_But if I'm making promises to you today_  
I wanna know I keep them all the way   
And if I've not been good at meaning what I say   
It's time now to try   
So I think about you and I think about me loving you   
Then I think of my friends who'll say they're in love when they're just havin' fun 

_But I say no no no if I am gonna love its with all my might_  
And I will be true, I will follow this through and I look at you…   
And I know I chose right 

During the song Kurt's eyes rarely left Blaine's face on the screen of his computer, wanting to serenade his boyfriend directly to show his feelings without needing words to make it clear. The part where the tempo picked up and became more whimsical couldn't of come at a better time, when Blaine had been showing signs of choking up. Kurt kept on singing, never faltering and projecting his voice with flawless effort, causing Blaine to laugh at his adorable face as he sung. There was a near slip towards the end when the last few lines became slower but he prevailed until the final note. Then came the tears and Kurt didn't try to hold back, not when everyone word he had sung was true. Kurt would follow through and all it took was one look at Blaine to know he had chose right, they both had.

It took a long time for Blaine to recover enough to speak and that was the same case with Kurt, so there they sat sobbing in front of their computers like weepy teenagers. There was no need to confess any feelings or express those emotions with words, which would come later. To when they were sure and ready to take that step, in their minds giving any confessions of love was still far off. The couple would be busy enough adjusting to becoming boyfriends. The lack of hasty confessions didn't lessen the moment, proving how strong their connection was in the moment.

“Say something.” Kurt finally sobbed.

“I can't...” Blaine struggled. “You're... oh god Kurt! Don't make me try to tell you how much you mean to me!” he begged.

“What can we do then?” Kurt cried out.

“We can hold each other up.” Blaine suggested weakly.

Kurt moaned from the bitter irony, “Through a computer?” he asked, his voice becoming a bit teasing.

“If anyone could, it's us.” Blaine stated proudly.

Unbeknownst to the heart-eyed boys skyping, the sound of the loft's large door rolled back to reveal Rachel Berry creeping inside the apartment. Unsure if she would be interrupting Kurt's weekend with Blaine, when she knew how bad they needed it, she inched inside. Rachel had planned to stay out longer for her roommate’s sake, even when his guest wasn't there in the flesh but it was so cold outside. “Kurt, I'm back!” She called out, projecting her voice with little effort.

“I'm in my room!” Kurt's voice croaked back.

For once Rachel's return was very welcome since it broke the tension and reduced the risk of further tears if they weren't careful. Not that crying their eyes out because of a beautiful song and cause they had gotten together wasn't that bad but it was a bit over dramatic. Besides Kurt was dying to tell someone about the change in their relationship status and Rachel was the lucky girl. Kurt pulled back the curtain around his room and strolled over to her with Blaine in tow as he carried his laptop along. His giddy smile looked slightly out of place with his face red and blotchy and his cheeks were still damp from crying.

Rachel noticed the matching state between both boys and her face instantly showed concern and then confusion. “Kurt... what happened to you two, are you okay?” Rachel demanded as she hurried over to get a closer look.

“Oh nothing, my boyfriend just rendered me to tears with his voice, so the usual.” Blaine answered casually, his big smile breaking the illusion.

“Flatterer.” Kurt cooed.

Rachel's whole face lit up with shocked delight and her mouth help open and something truly miraculous happened, she was rendered speechless. At first all she could muster was a high pitched squeal as she flew at Kurt with a tackling hug who barely managed to save his laptop and Blaine from being knocked out his hands. If she had ended up breaking his laptop Kurt never would of forgiven her but such a crisis was averted thanks to Kurt's quick reflexes. Eventually Rachel was able to speak once more but her excitement level hadn't gone down. “Boyfriends? Oh, my god, finally!” she cheered.

Blaine made a face, something didn't add up. “Kurt, you haven't told her yet?” he blurted out.

“I've been too busy being joined at the digital hip with you this weekend Blaine, remember?” Kurt muttered as he felt air being squeezed out his lungs by Rachel's tight grip.

“Groan all you want but this is payback, Kurt.” Rachel sassed.

“Rachel, I get that you're pissed but please let him breath!” Blaine pleaded.

Rachel granted the request and released Kurt, more for Blaine's sake than his boyfriend's but her face didn't look angry. “It's pointless to be angry when there's way too much to celebrate! Now spill, if you wanna get back on my good side. I demand to know when, where and how did this happen?” she shouted.

“Well the where's easy, it was in the apartment and Blaine's room through Skype.” Kurt remarked.

“I still want to hear every detail.” Rachel urged as she bounced up and down.

“You're acting like the one who has a boyfriend now.” Blaine teased but he started to worry he had overstepped. Until he heard Rachel and Kurt laugh in response and he gave a quick breath of relief.

“Now you're the one who needs to breath Rachel.” Kurt said.

“I'll relax, but you need to give me something.” Rachel begged.

“Rachel helped us get together, so we owe her Kurt.” Blaine pointed out.

Reminding himself that filling Rachel up to date was just was he and Blaine needed right now, Kurt nodded and let Rachel drag him over to the couch. Starting at the beginning where they had fought and how that had lead to their finally admitting to each other what they wanted. By the time the story was finished, at least for now, the happy trio spent a good remainder of the night gabbing away and having the time of their lives. But all good things must come to and end and Rachel proved she could take a hint when she was becoming a third wheel to the new couple.

“Thanks for letting me hang out boys... but I'll take my leave now.” Rachel said as she stood up and let out a long yawn.

“Tonight reaffirms that we're roommates for a reason.” Kurt declared.

“It sure does, I had a lot of fun with both you and Kurt tonight.” Blaine added with a warm smile.

Rachel leaned forward to touch the screen of Kurt's laptop and tapped on his nose pictured there. “Please tell me you'll come visit us soon, Blaine.”

“I sure hope so, Rachel.” Blaine answered as he grinned over in Kurt's direction.

“Oh, you can count on it.” Kurt assured with a cute grin.

Once Rachel took her leave Kurt placed his computer off of his lap and on the bed and pulled the curtains around his room. So he could change into his night attire, only this time, he didn't bother to turn his laptop around so he was out of view. Blaine didn't catch on to what was happening at first, but when Kurt slipped out of his pants, his sharp gasp showed his reaction to the discovery. Kurt turned around and he saw Blaine was dumbstruck and Kurt swore, already a little turned on.

“K... Kurt! What are you doing?” Blaine sputtered off.

That look stopped Kurt from shying away and he chose to become more playful, sensual even. “Don't you want to see your boyfriend undress?” Kurt teased.

“Am I going to see you naked?” Blaine asked in shocked amazement. This was dangerous, he was getting aroused at the very thought.

This was one time where Kurt refused to back peddle and become mortified, he wanted such a wonderful weekend to send on a high note. So he got bolder still and went so far as to strip off his top layers until he was standing in front of Blaine dressed only in a thin tank top and his boxer-briefs that left nothing to the imagination. “You like?” Kurt asked, imitating Blaine's exact tone when Kurt first saw his Dalton uniform.

“Kurt... oh my god... fuck!” Blaine swore in disbelief and his crossed his legs, not ready to show Kurt the proof to how much he liked the display. “It's almost too much stimulation for me to take...” Blaine admitted softly.

Kurt finally felt his sudden act of bravery begin to leave him and the risk of mortification returned and at an alarming rate. He hadn't planned on this happening, Kurt had intended to have a bit of fun and tease Blaine a little, not this. Here he was, Kurt Hummel, standing practically naked in front of Blaine when they hadn't even touched on intimacy since becoming boyfriends. “This was such a bad idea, what was I thinking!” Kurt muttered as he went to his dresser and fished something to cover up with.

“Kurt... did I say I thought it was a bad idea? Would you please look at me!” Blaine coaxed.

When Kurt resisted his boyfriend's charm, causing Blaine to up the stakes. “I could make this even... would that help?” he offered playfully.

The got Kurt's attention and he dropped the shirt in his hand, frozen still for an instant before any second thoughts were ended at the idea of getting to see Blaine naked. “Oh dear god yes... that would really help me out!” Kurt exclaimed as he tried to keep his voice down.

Blaine chuckled as he watched Kurt hurry over to the bed and flopped down in front of the laptop, so only his face could be seen. “Are we going to have virtual sex?” Kurt asked.

“We could... if we both want to but as eager as we might be... we sort of bypassed this part. About what we'd do now that we're boyfriends... we touched on it when we first met. But we never considered this... as an option now.” Blaine admitted.

“I think that's because it was hard enough to stay friends already.” Kurt offered.

“Yeah, covering anything sexual might of been a bit premature...” Blaine added until he saw Kurt snicker and he rolled his eyes. “Hey did I laugh when you said the word 'hard'?” he sassed.

“Oh who are we kidding, whether alone or together... we're going to... you know... tonight.” Kurt began.

“Jerk off?” Blaine offered, choosing to cut to the chase.

Kurt laughed and nodded at Blaine, “Exactly... and it wouldn't be the first time we'd done it while thinking about each other I'm sure.” he added.

“I find no need to deny that claim because it's nothing to be ashamed of... and it's really hot when I picture you...” Blaine said as his turned on face returned.

Heart racing and cheeks turning red, Kurt was feeling quite flustered and equally turned on from how sexy Blaine looked. “Take your top off, right now.” Kurt hissed through clenched teeth.

Blaine threw his head back and let out a loud laugh, quickly making fast work of his top and pulled it over his head and chucked it on the floor. “I like it when you get bossy.” he growled. Blaine then got to see Kurt's reaction to Blaine's bare chest and how he inched closer to the screen until his fingers touched, as if he was trying to reach through their computers and caress his bare skin.

“Breathtaking Blaine, simply breathtaking. Almost makes up that I can't touch you right now.” Kurt breathed.

Now it was Blaine's turn to get slightly shy but he wasn't in the mood to tell them they should stop. “Now can I see you naked? Please?” He begged with need.

The only thing holding Kurt back from doing what Blaine asked was how much the wonderful young man on his computer screen meant to him. Sex appeal aside, Kurt didn't want their connection to depend on being physical at this early stage. Still, he wasn't totally against the idea even when he was starting to hesitate. He'd need Blaine to help put him at ease and in the mood to be able to continue dressing down. “Blaine... I want to do this but at the same time, isn't it sort of risky? I keep thinking how that this might become a problem when we see each other next. That when we reunite in a week we won't be able to keep our clothes off!” Kurt explained.

Blaine was tempted to give a teasing reply where he asked Kurt if that was a bad thing but he didn't because no matter how horny he felt, Kurt was worth so much more than his teenage desires. “It could... but what it won't be, no matter what happens to us... is a mistake. I want to be with you Kurt, nothing could keep us apart, not even New York or the distance between us!”

“I'm just worried that... we could put what we have at risk just to have sex too soon.” Kurt admitted.

“Try looking at it another way then? Look Kurt, before I'll say anything else I can't do this unless we're both on board...”

“I know, just like I know you'd never want to do anything to we're not comfortable with. Maybe going this far... might be our best option.”

Blaine raised an eyebrow at Kurt, “Meaning...” he urged, not wanting to guess on his own.

“We have no choice but to be responsible right now and safe, we can't go too far between computers.” Kurt offered.

“And if things get weird, all we have to do is close a window, another plus.” Blaine added.

“It could also make us last longer if we get a little hint right now... to survive the week.” Kurt said, giving another comment in favor of going for it.

“I think I have the deciding factor, we'll get to see each other naked.” Blaine commented.

“Blaine, you had me at naked.” Kurt cooed.

“Just to be clear, we both want to do this and we won't have any regrets?” Blaine questioned.

“We probably will on some level, but we'll get through it like we always do.” Kurt assured.

The decision being made the next order of business was figuring out how'd they'd go through with it and somehow keep from getting too nervous at the same time. But fortunately Kurt knew how to use his superior wit for any situation and he realized their best weapon. “Get those pants off Blaine, if we're going to this... I want all the spoils too.” he urged with hungry eyes.

Blaine gulped, as he felt weak in the knees from the look Kurt was giving him and he didn't feel like giving any arguments. He somehow managed to stand upright and stripped his pants off not looking Kurt's way as he did. So when he straightened back up he saw Kurt's reaction and again, the desire on his face made Blaine more relaxed. “Any thoughts?” he asked playfully.

“Talk about eye candy.” Kurt stuttered.

“You're undershirt, take it off.” Blaine growled.

Kurt didn't find the forceful tone in Blaine's voice at all pushy, on the contrary it was extremely thrilling and his cock was beginning to stir. He lost the second to last layer and soon stood before his laptop and Blaine, trying not to feel so exposed. “So... do we remove the final part next... or do we wait?”

“For what exactly?” Blaine asked, not giving his suggestion.

“I don't know... until we feel more sexy... which isn't easy for me.” Kurt moped.

While Blaine knew the feeling, the need to assure and convince his boyfriend how desirable he was kept him moving forward. “Kurt, what is it going to take for me to prove how hot you are? You've got an ass that won't quit, a face above the rest and a body that... well... gets my motor going. You can't begin to imagine what I want to do with you right now...” Blaine described in a low sensual voice.

The confession helped Kurt gain enough confidence to prompt his boyfriend. “Tell me, I think describing will help us out.” Kurt pointed out.

Blaine's rising cock was sure on board with the idea and his imagination was making it easy to go there but he forced himself to calm down. There was one more thing to do before they did this, because Blaine had no idea what 'this' would entail exactly. “Before we start anything... what are we wanting to do? Are we going to get naked and do nothing else?”

“Well I was hoping we'd do more stand here naked in our rooms, that seems like such a waste.” Kurt admitted.

“Because if we end it there we both know the second we log off we're gonna take a ride on the alone train.”

“Then why don't we ride it together?”

Blaine's mouth hung open and he gaped at Kurt, “Are you serious?” he blurted out, needing to confirm Kurt wasn't kidding around.

Kurt nodded shyly, “Yes... I want to help make you feel good Blaine, even if I can't do it myself. If I can't give any physical aid then I'd like to do what I can visually.” Kurt explained.

“Fuck I want that... but part of me can't help but think this is happening so fast. I know I was the one begging to see you naked. But fuck my stupid hormones; I'd never forgive myself if things get weird. Not when we're so close to winter vacation.” Blaine admitted.

Now it was Kurt's turn to be the bold one and reassure Blaine, which felt gratifying, not to mention freeing and he didn't feel afraid. “I know I'd find it easier if I masturbated with you, with your eyes on me... then if I did it on my own and alone.”

“We can't go too far either, like you said before... so this could be a good testing ground for us.” Blaine added.

“We prove a good case huh?”

“What about Rachel?”

“I'm not letting her join in.” Kurt grumbled, though he was being sarcastic, hoping it would break the tension.

“Kurt, stop it, I'm serious, she could overhear us!” Blaine pointed out.

Kurt let out a sigh because Blaine was right and that could be a cock block knowing his luck. “If I tell her to put in some earplugs she'll be onto us either way.” Kurt groaned.

“But at least she won't hear us.” Blaine countered.

Kurt brought out his phone, hoping Rachel would know her place. “Fine, but I'm texting her... here goes...” Kurt muttered as he held his breath after hitting send.

_Rachel, put some earplugs in and don't you dare ask me why!_

Rachel remained silent and her response came back a second later.

_ You're unbelievable, but I'll do it and thanks for the warning. _

Having evaded a possible awkward moment and shoving the thought that Rachel would ask him later out of his mind, Kurt turned his attention back to his nearly naked boyfriend. Gazing upon his undressed state quickly got his blood pumping once more, so that was something. “Okay... that's done. Now how do we... do this?” Kurt asked helplessly.

Blaine gave Kurt an affection smile, how was it possible that he could be sexy and adorable at the same time? Only he was in no mood to ponder that for long, instead he wanted to focus on helping them get to where they wanted to go, wherever that was exactly. “I'm not gonna go look on Google for search results right now. I think our best bet is to relax and tell each other what we want to see and do,” he offered.

Flashing his boyfriend a devious grin, Kurt nodded and his look was boarding on sensual as he gathered the courage needed for the next part. It was still hard to try to be sexy when Kurt often felt like he was an awkward baby penguin stumbling around. But then he had the best tool available and he gazed at Blaine and drank him in with his eyes. Using the visual aid and how sexually attractive Kurt found Blaine and it did the trick, allowing him to calm down and for desire to take over. “Let's get things going then... allow me to begin.” Kurt said softly, the sensual undertones causing a pleasant reaction in Blaine.

“Hey no fair!” Blaine whined but his protests weren't that convincing from the lustful look on his face.

Smirking away, Kurt hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his boxer-briefs and began to pull down, ever so slightly until his hipbones were exposed. “But I want to do this for you Blaine, so please let me...” he tutted.

“Okay.” Blaine breathed lightly.

Kurt watched as Blaine shifted to sit further back on his bed, his eyes transfixed on Kurt where he didn't blink. Kurt bent forward and slowly began to lower the waistline of his briefs off his hips until finally they slipped off his groin and he didn't stop. Kurt bent down, showing his flexibility as he stepped out of his briefs and began to straighten up. Deep down Kurt still felt a little nervous but he assured himself that was all right. Blaine reaction was all the drive he needed and seeing the hunger and needed to keep going. _'Oh lord, it's turning me on.'_ Kurt thought to himself.

“Wow...” Blaine wheezed.

With that boost to his ego Kurt became more confident and started to make love to the camera, “Well... was this what you were hoping for?” He asked smugly.

Oh how Blaine wanted to shout and holler at the top of his lungs but that would be a very bad idea; it was still hard to keep himself under control. Kurt was naked, actually nude standing in front of him, on his computer screen fully exposed and loving the attention. It was hard to wrap his heard around what they were doing right now, if he had any sense left Blaine might of acknowledge it was a hasty move. But any common sense was overrode by how aroused Kurt was making him from his lack of clothing. _'Oh right, Kurt asked me a question, man it's hard to think.'_ Blaine reminded himself. “Fuck I wish technology was farther along!” Blaine swore.

“This isn't so bad... sure beats phone sex.” Kurt countered with a smirk.

“I want to touch you so bad right now....” Blaine whimpered.

“If you tell me what you'd want to do to me, I can do it to myself.” Kurt offered.

“What about me? If you haven't noticed I'm not naked yet.” Blaine sassed as he pointed to his boxer-briefs.

“I'll live the wait, since you'll be worth it.” Kurt assured.

Blaine wasn't willing to give into his boyfriend’s whims, needing to keep things even. “Sorry, I won't take no for an answer... no touching anything until we're both naked and have recovered enough before we see what else we wanna do.” Blaine insisted.

“Why the hell am I arguing!” Kurt muttered and he sat down on his bed, legs crossed like his being nude was nothing out of the ordinary. “Show me what you got, honey.” Kurt urged.

“No size comparison...” Blaine warned with a cheeky grin.

Kurt rolled his eyes, “As if I would, no matter how HQ our computers are, it would never be clear enough. Besides, you're more turned on than me right now, it would hardly be fair.” he stated. Kurt then realized what that sounded like. “But rest assured, the second those briefs come off, I'll be rising to the occasion.” he admitted.

“Aren't we being cheeky.” Blaine teased.

“Nice play of words there, Blaine.” Kurt flirted back.

Feeling more than able, Blaine showed his boyfriend he could be equally sexy and put on a good show and he disrobed in a teasing manor like Kurt had. Receiving the same turned on expression in response on his computer screen as Kurt eyes widened. There was no mistaking how much the pair wanted one another during their little strip tease. When Blaine was fully naked he upped the performance by strutting and at the end he turned around, showing his backside to Kurt in its perfectly shaped glory.

“Sweet lord, that ass Blaine...” Kurt moaned lightly, fanning himself with his hand.

“I showed you mine, now you show me yours!” Blaine sassed.

Kurt stood back up and teased Blaine a little with proactive movements before revealing his best asset and Blaine in result looked like a dear caught in the headlights. “You win.” he wheezed.

“I didn't realize this was a competition.” Kurt teased.

“It doesn't need to be, you win by a long shot.”

“Blaine, I don't want to stand here and argue who has the better butt!”

That comment made the pair breakout into cute laughter and they beamed at one another when they got it out of their system enough. Taking a moment to let everything sink in and what they were going to do, not to mention how they were standing in front of each other in the nude. It was true they couldn't reach out and touch each other but they chose to look to the bright side of what could be offered.

“So... we've seen each other naked...” Blaine muttered in amazement.

“We still are.” Kurt corrected him.

“I can't believe we're doing this.” Blaine stuttered.

Kurt's smile fell a little, “Is it too soon? Are we being crazy?” he asked.

“If we are, I'm too hard to tell.” Blaine commented. “I want you, really bad right now...”

Kurt gave him an encouraging smile, one that sent shivers down Blaine's spin and he shuddered as he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He needed to pace himself if he and Kurt had any hopes of going to distance and have a fun night where it wasn't over in a flash. “Okay first things first, location... we should put our computers beside us on the bed. Like we're we'd exactly want to be if were together.” Blaine suggested.

“Good idea.” Kurt agreed as he set everything up, to where he was giving Blaine a perfect view to his side, just like he was lying next to him on the bed. “Like this?” Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded and took a deep breath, Kurt was very distracting and he was becoming impatient by this point. “Yeah... that's great, okay... let's do this!” he said with determination.

“Tell me what you want to see me do. Only... go easy on me... cause if I get too embarrassed this could end badly, or way too quick.” Kurt warned.

“How come you get to go first? I don't like being the only one to get special treatment...” Blaine complained.

Kurt rolled his eyes when he found Blaine's considerate nature endearing but now wasn't the time for valiance. “As soon as you're good to go and on your way I'll join in. I'll try my best to tell you want I want too.” Kurt began and he blushed before he could continue.

Ignoring is hardening cock so he could focus his full attention on Kurt; Blaine shifted his weight so he was lying comfortably on his side and where Kurt could still see his naked front. How did guys in porn do stuff like this and in front of a camera crew. When their eyes met Blaine saw it, the look of hunger and need and he knew his face showed the same. They wanted this, yes it was very sudden and not expected but the teens craved each other and needed some sort of release. If the couple had any hope of taking things slow when they were in person, doing this might help. Even if it didn't right now it seemed the best option and that was it. “... And then we'll help each other come, right?” Blaine coaxed.

“That's the plan at least.” Kurt confirmed.

“So to get there... I'm going to tell you want I want you to do for me, okay?” Blaine started.

“Okay.” Kurt repeated in agreement.

The trouble was it was quite difficult to voice the many things he wished he could do to Kurt's body himself. Kurt's encouraging look helped him manage and soon he let his libido take over and the bashful Blaine Anderson took his leave. When the sexual side of Blaine stepped up he suddenly had a much-needed epiphany. “I'm going to describe what I'd do to you... to make things easier for me to say. I think you'll get the idea anyway....” Blaine explained, going in a different direction on the fly.

“I will.” Kurt confirmed.

Feeling giddy from his brilliant idea, Blaine ran with it and he started to picture Kurt beside him on his bed. “I'd be on you in an instant, hot and ready for you baby.... my hands exploring every inch of your naked body. Lightly at first, where my fingertips would barely make contact as they glide over your skin.” Blaine started.

As Blaine described what he wanted to do, Kurt transferred those words and did them to himself, running his down his body gently, with so light a touch goosebumps formed on his skin. It didn't feel weird for Kurt to be touching himself like this, not when in his mind it was Blaine's hands on his body. Hearing Blaine's raspy breaths helped create the illusion and when he looked at Blaine it still didn't break. “Feels good.” Kurt purred.

“Then when I've teased you enough to get you ready for more... I'd switch focus to your cock. Which by now is nice and hard and I'd make my way there, slowly still, since there's no rush. I'd put my hand on your... length? Wow, finding good words for penis is tough.” Blaine muttered as he broke the mood.

“Not helping.” Kurt warned.

Blaine rolled his eyes and quickly recovered, getting back on track with ease. “Sorry, I'd kiss you as I started giving you a hand job. With my body pressed against yours and I'd start to pump your cock with my hand... watching your face as I made you feel good. Hearing you moan my name...” Blaine continued.

“Blaine...” Kurt breathed as if on cue.

That did the trick and Blaine was well aware at how painfully hard he was now, all thanks to Kurt. “Okay... I've caught up baby,” he groaned.

Kurt was ready for him and he managed to see to Blaine's needs while he was pumping his own cock, inching towards release. “I'd reach out, pull you close and give you a passionate kiss on the mouth. Then I'd bring proper attention to your cock to join in and make you feel good. With one hand on your cock and the other running down your shoulder, stomach and then hips. I'm making short work in finding your erogenous spots to make up for your head start.” Kurt told him softly, his voice low and throaty.

Blaine put those words into practice and the result was for both boys to watch each other and used what they had to fully give into the experience. The biggest turn on was getting to see the desire for each other and the frantic pace they kept to educe an orgasm.

“Blaine... oh god Blaine, I'm getting close.” Kurt moaned.

“Me too... Kurt... fuck... this feels so good.” Blaine said with a shudder. “I'm not going to last much longer.” he half sobbed.

It was an amazing feat, how even when they weren't in the same bedroom, they could fool themselves into believing they were together, giving themselves so much pleasuring, connecting on an even deeper level. The reality that it was their own hands on their cocks wasn't registered, instead, they used the intoxicating feeling of having each other watch as they pleasured themselves, make the difference.

“Shit Blaine, I'm coming!” Kurt shouted out as he felt his muscles spasm and arched he his hips forward, milking his cock until he finally came with shots of come shooting over his hand.

“I'm almost there... fuck this is hot, yes, Kurt oh yeah, mm.” Blaine grunted as he too, finally achieved orgasm.

Having climaxed, the spent couple lay there panting for a while until as their heads started to clear that familiar bashful feeling began to return. As soon as Blaine and Kurt cleaned up their separate messes they came to lie back down on the bed, with their computers on the pillow opposite of each other. Blaine flashed Kurt a shy glance, he felt very sated but with the act over, the post orgasm state was a bit weird.

“Well... there goes our virtual virginity, wow...” Blaine exclaimed.

“I know... and I'm the one who started things.” Kurt moaned, yep, he was definitely started to feel embarrassed now.

Fortunately for him, Blaine could tell and he would have none of that. “I pretty much begged you to let me see you naked, Kurt. We're both to blame for what happened,” he pointed out.

Kurt sighed, he was happy, but also, slightly annoyed with himself and their moment of weakness. “Do you regret it? Should we even have any real regrets?” he asked shyly.

“Maybe, but I'm not going to, it felt really good. How can that be a bad thing? We somehow managed to pleasure each other when we weren't in the same room. That's pretty fucking amazing Kurt, and we're never done anything like that before... at least I haven't.” Blaine admitted, his voice getting playful.

Kurt chuckled lightly, willing to play Blaine's game, since it made things lighter. “Neither have I and you know that already. I'm actually impressed we moved past how awkward that could of been and did It.” he admitted.

“Well luckily we're very sexually attracted to each other.” Blaine said.

“But what if this means the next time we see each other all we want to do is jump each others bones?” Kurt asked.

“We'll deal with that if and when it happens. But I have to say... it was great, but I don't think we should go there again for a while. Or we really will have a hard time reigning it in when we're together.” Blaine suggested.

Kurt smiled at Blaine, wishing very much at the moment he could lean forward and kiss him. Instead he held his hand out, until the tips of his fingers were touching the screen. Blaine caught on quick and did the same, so their fingers were touching, or it appeared like they were. “So no regrets? We can wake up tomorrow and get through this?” Kurt whispered.

“I'm sure we'll feel a little sheepish, but after how good an experience it was, I'm willing to live with that.” Blaine chuckled lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I couldn't find John Barrowman's version of I Chose Right on youtube to link. Which is the version I know, but here's a decent one. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=popRrgA3UbE
> 
> The bit of virtual smut at the end was totally unexpected. I was just writing the scene and it happened and I chose to leave it in. Because I figure it makes thing sort of realistic hehe, since stuff like that can happen.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The cold hard truth that Kurt was now in a long distant relationship hit him the next morning, when he wasn't treated to waking up next to a naked boyfriend. Instead he was alone, nude and with nothing but a closed laptop beside him on the bed. The second his eyes opened Kurt felt an onslaught of something, that wasn't quite guilt or regret but still left him in an odd mood. The best he could gauge was what had transpired last-night was still hard to fully taken in but it had happened. He and Blaine had virtual sex and while it was hot at the time, now Blaine's o-face kept popping into his mind and distracting him from figuring out how he really felt. Kurt certainly hadn't expected anything racy to happen when he started to undress in front of Blaine. He intended to just flirt and tease a little but he should have known better than to rule out the unpredictable. What he hadn't counted on was Blaine practically begging to see him naked and how that triggered a laps in judgment due to his own ragging desire. What that had lead to was... Kurt could barely think it let alone say it out loud or to Blaine. But they both at least had promised to call each other as soon as they woke up in the morning so he wouldn't allow himself to become distant, not over this. Blaine ended up beating him to the punch but he didn't call, sending a text message instead.

_**I know we said we'd talk on the phone, but... I can't, not yet, sorry.** _

Kurt let out a sigh of relief, thankful that they were on the same wavelength yet again.

_It's okay Blaine; neither can I. Which is silly, I still don't regret it..._

_**Right? I just feel a little... rattled.** _

_I think we both need some space this morning, to recover._

_**As long as we're sure we're okay.** _

_I'm okay, sure it was a rash decision, but god, it was amazing._

_**It really was, but like you said, a probably a bit premature.** _

_'Least nothing else was._

_**Go eat something Kurt, can we text during your train ride at least?** _

_I was going to insist on it!_

_**You're so cute, even in text form.** _

_Likewise, bye honey._

_**Bye for now, happy breakfast.** _

Feeling renewed, Kurt hurried off to start his morning, happy to become far more relaxed now that he'd touched base with Blaine. He was still rattled, as Blaine had phrased so cutely, but knowing Blaine felt the same way helped by leaps and bounds. So when he finished showering Kurt was almost giddy as he sent Blaine his daily outfit photo, which got Blaine's usual heart of approval in reply. By the time he found his way to the kitchen his good mood was increasing and he almost had a kick in his step.

When Rachel made her entrance her eyes instantly fell on Kurt, but said nothing to him and that surprised her roommate. It didn't take long for her attempts to keep herself at bay to fail from her growing curiosity. But Rachel was still trying to side line her nosiness and pass it off as being friendly, which Kurt wasn't buying for a second.

Kurt decided to put on his own charade and act like he wasn't aware of her ploy and how she must be dying to ask him what had happened last-night. “Good morning Rachel, want some breakfast ah-lah Kurt?” he asked in a musical tone. “Don't worry... I've already come up with a vegan version I can cook for you.” He added. It was amusing that Kurt was enjoying the vegan cookbook Rachel bought when they moved in more than her. Rachel's more limited diet meant he embraced the chance to be more creative with his cooking and Kurt loved a good challenge.

“Sure... thanks.” Rachel replied as she casually walked past Kurt to get a cup of tea.

Kurt noticed the odd way she was eyeing him the whole time and he ignored it, humming merrily away as he cooked up a tasty smelling vegetable and rice combination for his friend.

“So... did you and Blaine have a good night?” Rachel finally asked, trying her best to be discreet.

It wasn't working but Kurt was enjoying himself far too much to call her out on it, instead he played naive to push her to work a bit more. “Yes, we certainly did.” he confirmed.

Instead Kurt's toying with Rachel only made her become impatient enough to drop the act and go the direct route. “Do you even plan to tell me what that text last-night was about?” she asked.

Kurt paused to place Rachel's plate of food in front of her, he figured it was time to fess up but in a way that he could still have some fun. “That depends... did you use the earplugs?” he questioned.

“Yes!” Rachel groaned.

Kurt hid his relief under a cheeky grin, basking in the satisfaction as he sat down beside her with his own plate of food. Only when he had a fork in hand and a cup of tea at his side did he finally bother to answer the question. Choosing to be blunt since he was curious to see what her reaction would be like. “Blaine and I had sex... or the virtual equivalent.” Kurt answered casually, like it was nothing out of the ordinary to admit.

But it was and Rachel, who had been busy chewing, suddenly went wide-eyed and began to choke on her food. Before Kurt could become guilty and rush to her rescue she managed to swallow and got her breathing under control. Stopping to take a long drink of tea before she could use her impressive lungs to get loud. “You what? Oh my god, Kurt!” she shouted in shock.

“Thank you Rachel, any embarrassment from telling you that is well worth your reaction. You should see the look on your face right now, it's priceless... in fact...” Kurt chuckled as he brought out his cellphone and snapped a photo. _'That's going right to Blaine.'_ he thought in amusement.

“I wasn't expecting... that!” Rachel exclaimed.

“What did you think I'd say then?” Kurt questioned.

“I dunno, something a little less... extreme? I thought maybe you were trying dirty talk or something. Not sex!”

“I can't blame you there...”

“How did it even happen?” Rachel demanded.

It would probably be a good idea to explain his actions to Rachel, because he could convince himself it wasn't a big mistake at the same time. The tricky part was that Kurt wasn't sure what he should or shouldn't tell his friend. He still found it odd to talk about his sex life that up until this point had been totally non-existent. “I didn't plan for it to happen... it just sort of did...” Kurt began, feeling a little awkward.

“Well, that can happen to anyone.” Rachel said in encouragement.

“At the time I wasn't thinking how it was too soon and I'm trying not to make it a big deal. It happened either way and nothing will change that.”

“Have you and Blaine talked since?”

“Only a little this morning, where we agreed it was rushed but not regrettable.”

“I know it's none of my business but I can't help it... was it good?” Rachel pressed.

That question caused Kurt to give one of his famous eye rolls and he decided to make her wait for an answer as he took another bite of his eggs. Really it was a harmless question that would take one word to divulge so he was over-reacting a little. “Yes... it was very good, a little embarrassing but we pulled through. Good thing for young virility I guess, that and how my hormones were pent up from lack of proper use.” Kurt joked.

“I can't believe you're voluntarily telling me all this.” Rachel said with a playful smile.

Kurt beamed back at her, munching on his food as she began to laugh from his silly look. “Well it's not like I'm giving you any real details.” he pointed out. When their breakfasts were finally done he stood up from the table, collected their plates and dumped them into the sink to clean later on. “Come on Rachel, we gotta go to class. Oh and save your breath about asking me anymore on Blaine and I's night time activities...” he warned.

“I'm not that much of a gossip Kurt...” Rachel protested. “But promise you'll keep warning me when to wear earplugs to bed.” she added.

“Sure but there won't be much need, Blaine and I agreed we're not doing that again, for a while anyway.” Kurt explained.

“Really? Wow, that's mature.” Rachel said.

With their morning meal finished, Kurt quickly grabbed his book-bag off the back of his chair and linked arms with Rachel as they headed out the door. A classic scene for the pair of friends but the subject matter was very different from any other times a similar exit took place. “Well... I'm sure Blaine will test my control, since it's him. But what we have is special, so matter how good it could feel, I refuse to ruin this...”

“It's not like there's a time limit for when couples need to become intimate.” Rachel added.

“Exactly... I think the next time we want to try something, I'd like it to be in person.” Kurt admitted, his face becoming a little red.

“Like when you'll see him in a week?” Rachel teased.

“Hmm? No, way later than that... let's hope we can keep to that plan!” Kurt muttered with determination.   
______________________________________________________________________________

On the Ohio side of things, Blaine didn't even bother to hide his good mood when he arrived at school that day. Really, despite how deep down he was still a little unnerved by what had happened yesterday, he couldn't of stopped himself from smiling if he tried. Blaine was that happy, he and Kurt were boyfriends, he had a boyfriend, it was hard to wrap his head around. Maybe it was good that the virtual sex happened so suddenly, because he could look past it to the bigger picture and not let it be a big deal. Blaine was happy to only look to the positive, because the bond between him and Kurt was that strong. The pair of teen’s chemistry was so intense that they were willing to go through the stress of a long distance relationship. At the moment Blaine didn't feel nervous or wrung out and his beaming face was the proving factor. So when he came to join his usual group of friends for lunch, it was no surprise they stopped talking instantly. “Hey guys, what's new?” Blaine asked in a giddy tone as he took a seat.

“Nothing that will top what must of happened to you.” Jeff replied.

For once Blaine was totally oblivious to their teasing because he was in that good of a mood, which meant he felt no need to hold back. His friends were about to learn it wouldn't take much for Blaine to start gushing about the wonderful man in his life. “Oh, I'd say that's a good assumption.” he answered coyly.

“Gonna tell us why you look like you could break out into song at any moment?” Trent urged.

His almost high on air state, which was due to Kurt, didn't show any signs of wavering and he didn't bother to beat around the bush, he wanted to tell the world. “You happen to be looking at a Blaine Anderson who is no longer single.” Blaine announced.

“It's about time!” Trent exclaimed.

“Congrats, man!” Nick said.

Blaine accepted their smiles and words of congratulations, beaming all the while, when he had a feeling they'd change their tunes as time went on. But for now Blaine took their enthusiasm to heart and it truly was hard not to start an impromptu performance right there and then. He held back somehow but Blaine figured he'd allow himself to sing a big energetic number during Warbler practice that day, to help get some of this built up energy out of his system. “Thanks but you guys are acting like I'm the only one who has someone!” he laughed, trying to take it down a peg or two.

“It's you Blaine, the Warbler's fearless leader, that's pretty big.” Nick pointed out.

“Heck for Dalton, wait until the news spreads.” Rodney added.

Blaine rolled his eyes at that remark, he knew his friends where just teasing him for the most part but Dalton not having any girls didn't meant gossip didn't fly around campus. He'd just take it in stride, it wasn't like his having a boyfriend was something he felt the need to keep a secret. Only the last time Blaine had been front-page news at school was when his sexual orientation got revealed, back at his old school. So the idea of his change in relationship status spreading around like wild fire still was a little daunting to consider. “It's a small price to pay to have Kurt in my life, as someone more than a friend.” he said with adoration.

“Just keep grinning like that and the news will get old real quick.” Trent suggested.

“Yeah, I'm not scandalous enough...” Blaine agreed.

“At least until you see him next.” Rodney teased.

The jab wasn't meant to be taken seriously and Blaine saw it as such so his response was to merely smile. In fact it was ironic because he knew his friends would of asked him questions along the lines of 'How far did you get with Kurt?' if he weren't in a long distance relationship. His being gay didn't mean the group of friends couldn't talk about scoring like any other group of guys. What they didn't know was something had happened on that front but Blaine wasn't sure if he wanted to share anything like that. Sure he always wanted to be honest but Blaine didn't want to go so far as to brag about it and bring on even worse teasing. “That will be when Kurt comes back to Ohio for Christmas.”

“That close? I'm surprised you're keeping it together then.” Nick admitted.

“Well I have no choice, besides, just because we're gay doesn't mean we're deranged cocks looking for ass.” Blaine declared, for once speaking very out of terms for his usual polite mannerism.

The end result was for his group of friends, consisting of Jon, Trent, Nick, Jeff and Rodney, to go deadpan and gape in shock. Blaine's comment triggering them to look completely dumbstruck at he found their extreme reaction quite entertaining. Sure he had never said anything like that before but there was a first time for everything, maybe the sexual deviant in Blaine had been awoken last-night and this was the result. “You guys look ridiculous.” Blaine said while smirking.

“What's gotten into you?” Nick laughed.

“Cause we know it's not Kurt.” Trent added.

Blaine shook his head in respond, still grinning away and decided not to give any comebacks to that comment because then he really might cross a line. What was the harm in having a raunchy discussion among friends anyway, deciding to use the break in conversation to make fast work of his lunch instead. “Are you guys that surprised? I meant I'm still a teenage guy, there's such a double standard about gay men. We don't need to have sex all the time, but on the other hand, we also don't need to mix romance with every physical encounter either...” Blaine began to argue, but he realized he was making little sense and stopped his attempts.

“Our surprise has nothing to do with you're liking guys Blaine, gay or straight, doesn't really matter here.” Jeff began.

“What you're saying can be true for straight guys as well.” Rodney said.

“What's got us gaping is... this is you Blaine, you're normally so properly dapper that nothing like that would ever come out of your polite mouth.” Trent explained.

“When have you ever you said the words cock, deranged and ass in the same sentence?” Nick said in closing.

They had a point, even when Blaine did get more relaxed around his friends and joked around like the rest, he'd never said anything like that before. Blaine would have to watch himself from now on, though again he didn't feel embarrassed, so that was something. “Sorry I doubted you guys, guess there's a part of me that's never had a chance to come out, until now.” Blaine apologized.

The words 'come out' caused the table occupants to break out into laughter and Blaine joined in.

“What happened to bring on this new side of you, Blaine? What aren't you telling us?” Trent demanded.

Whenever there was something bold to be said, Trent, who was Blaine's closet friend at school, was usually the one to say it. Only Blaine wasn't about to give into the request, not this time, he had shared enough already. So he finished his meal instead and stood up from the table and then, as if on cue, his phone rang. Already knowing who it would be, Blaine brought is phone up to his ear and his smile widened. “Oh hey Kurt, were we just talking about you...” he chimed. Giving his friends a quick wink, Blaine strolled off to continue the call at a safer distance, his friends laughing as he went. ________________________________________________________________________________

With the new changing factor, meaning their getting together as boyfriends, meant that when Monday night came around both boys had the same thing on their minds; winter holiday plans. Kurt, ever the planner, was already on track for how to use their time together to the best of their ability. The only reason they hadn't already finalized their itinerary during the holiday was for two key reasons. The first being that, as expected, final exams had kept the couple quite busy right up until the end of the term. While the second went back to the fact that when they reunited now it was be as boyfriends and not friends wishing to be more. On some aspects the second reason wouldn't change things too drastically and most of Kurt's ideas for what they could do was the same. But there was one detail he needed to run by Blaine before he could finish.

Monday marked another final being finished and that meant the teens finally had time to spend together over Skype. Kurt was curled up on his bed, a warm cup of coco in hand and a blanket wrapped around him. While his computer had its place of honour on his lap, giving the perfect view of Blaine's handsome face. With things finally winding down enough, the pair were delighted they were usual able to spend their evenings together over Skype.

“Okay Blaine... I think it's time we get to the big picture here. That at the end of the week I'll be on a plane bound for Lima. I'll have three weeks off were we could spend it together... so we need to figure out what my visit will entail.” Kurt gushed with barely controlled excitement.

“Meaning what exactly?” Blaine questioned, not really understanding why Kurt was so wired.

“Location! I mean I'll be in Lima for Christmas... but after that... I was sort of hoping you could come back to New York with me? So we can spend a week here together, over New Years! Think how wonderful that would be!” Kurt explained.

The visual proof of how much Blaine liked that idea was easy to read on his beaming face, in fact he was hoping Kurt would suggest that. The only reason he hadn't voiced it yet himself was he didn't want to seem pretentious and there was the matter of convincing his folks. So far all they'd covered was during the first week of holidays, they need to tread lightly. It would be so easy to spend every waking moment together and become totally co-dependent. But then, when the vacation was over separating would become too painful to bare. Besides, no matter how strong their connection was, family still held some precedence. Now that the idea was mentioned, Blaine allowed himself to get just as excited as his boyfriend. “I'd love that Kurt! It would be the perfect way to start a new year, being there with you! It's like we'd get a little preview into our future... it's perfect!” Blaine babbled.

Now that Blaine was joining in on his already delighted state, Kurt could continue and elaborate, “I'm already picturing so many romantic scenarios! I can't wait to show you around Manhattan, imagine all the places we can go, all the sights we can see...” Kurt began as he gazed off dreamily into space.

“All the kisses we can share?” Blaine added with a cheeky grin.

Kurt rolled his eyes, but his face showed affection not annoyance at the interruption. “Well of course Blaine, that's a given.” he scoffed. “So what do you say, think it's possible? Because I'm not naive, I know we're all for it... but what about your parents? Should we begin to hope you could get their permission?” Kurt asked.

There was always a catch, or at least in this instance and Blaine let out a heavy sigh. “I dunno... I'm sure gonna try. But it might not be enough because... the idea of their teenage son spending a week with his boyfriend in New York... alone might be pushing it, even for them. I know no matter how many times I'd try to convince them we won't get up to no good they'll still go there. Because of course all we think about is having sex...” Blaine grumbled, his voice turning to bitter sarcasm at the end.

“We can't rule out that something won't happen, Blaine... but I am hoping we'll keep from acting on our desires. Because last-night was a real rush and I enjoyed it but... I don't want to go there again. Not when we're in person, I want to keep things tame as possible... and not go past more than horizontal make-outs.” Kurt admitted.

“You know I'm with on this Kurt, no matter how bad I might want you... I want every part of you, not just your body. That can wait, until we're ready, I'd rather spend our first week together as a couple starting out slow. Like we would of wanted, if we had been given the time when we first met. The fact that our time together is short shouldn't make us pressure ourselves into moving too fast.” Blaine stated.

“I guess that leaves the challenge of convincing our parents that we're mature enough.” Kurt added with a weak smile.

“Leave that to me, I only need permission from my parents to make it possible. I'll try to go in a totally different direction. I won't even bring the topic of sex up unless they do and they probably will. But spending an entire week in New York with you is worth anything I'm submitted to during that nerve-wrecking talk.” Blaine assured.

“Let's hold off on getting our hopes up too much, or make any set plans until we know for sure.” Kurt suggested.

“Good idea, we still have six days, that's plenty of time. I'll talk to my parents tomorrow and call you right after.”

“Oh, there is one last thing, if you parents give you their blessing to visit me. When that magical week is over, I'll still have one last week. Where I thought I'd go back to Ohio with you, it would be fitting. We'll get to spend one week in New York and one in Ohio, where we can stick together like glue.” Kurt told Blaine playfully.

“What about when I'm in class, can you survive the wait?”

“I'll keep, sure I'll miss you like crazy but I'll find something to occupy my time. I was sort of hoping I could catch a Warbler rehearsal or two though....”

“That would be awesome! I'll sure try to make that possible... hopefully my friends won't torment me too much with their teasing.” Blaine muttered.

“You're a big boy, I have faith in you.” Kurt tutted.

“I can wait to see you.” Blaine gushed.

“Me too, even when we won't see as much as we did yesterday.” Kurt added with a wink. _______________________________________________________________________________

Blaine was up first to talk to his parents and there was no way he'd allow himself to back down, no matter how much he was dreading the awkward conversation. He and Kurt had gone over the points he planned to bring up earlier that day and now he was ready. The chance to lay his case to his parents happened when he came home from school. His parent’s workloads were already becoming less hectic with the upcoming holiday and so they were both back earlier than normal. Blaine took that as a sign and he walked into the living room to find his mother relaxing after a shorter but still busy day of work. “Hey mom, are you and dad free? I have something I want to talk to the both of you about.” Blaine asked nervously.

That request lead to the three members of the Anderson family sitting in front of one another, with Blaine on the pushed back coffee table so he could look at his parents seated on the couch head on. Blaine took a deep breath, he was getting worked up for nothing, and it wasn't like he was asking for something outrageous. “So winter break is almost here and Kurt and I have started discussing what our plans will be...” Blaine began, but he stopped when he realized there was one fact he needed to confess to. “Wait, before I get into that there's something I should admit. Kurt and I... we're dating now, we've officially become boyfriends.” Blaine stuttered.

“You mean you weren't already?” Jennifer asked in a puzzled tone.

Blaine couldn't help but laugh at that comment, “No.. We got together on Friday; I shouldn't be surprised that you thought we were a couple already. We tried to hold back because long distance relationships rarely work... but I guess our chemistry is too strong to ignore. It won't be easy but Kurt's worth it and I've never been so happy before.” Blaine continued, a warm smile spreading over his face at the thought of Kurt.

“That's... wonderful Blaine.” Jennifer replied.

“Thanks, so um... anyway... Kurt's invited me to spend the first week of January with him in New York.” Blaine continued.

“Alone?” Brandon asked, speaking up for the first time.

It wasn't easy to hide his annoyance from his father asking that question, without giving any feedback beforehand like his mother. But this was typical Brandon Anderson and that only made his son more determined to get his way, by proving how mature he was. “Kurt has a roommate named Rachel, but I don't know if she'll be there or not. So we could be and I know that's a lot to ask... since we're in a relationship now. All I'm asking here is for you to listen to what I have to say before making your minds up.” Blaine requested.

“We can do that.” Brandon replied, who looked at his wife to see her nod in agreement.

“You were mature enough to ask us first and to be honest, so we'll do the same.” She confirmed.

Blaine gave them both a grateful smile, he could tell his father was still uncomfortable at the idea of Blaine being alone with his boyfriend, hundreds of miles away and without adult supervision. But he had expected this and he knew just how to counteract the possible setback. “The main reason for me wanting to go is to be with Kurt of course, but it's not the only one. You both know heading off to New York after I graduate is a long dream of mine. One I started to plan before I met Kurt... so I'd make good use of my time there. Kurt's already offered to take me to potential schools that are on my application list. Kurt's enrolled at Nyada, the New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts... which is a school you've heard me mention before. So he's going to show me around campus if I'm allowed to go, with my own personal tour.” Blaine explained, pausing to smile from how sweet Kurt was. “Anyway... this could be my chance to see how I'll fit in there. See if it's a place I could belong... I think it will be but... time will tell.”

“We've talked about your post high school plans before and so you already know I'm proud you're aiming for such an exclusive program. While still being sensible enough to apply to other schools, because having fall back plans are necessary.” Brandon said.

“Your father and I know how talented you are and we want you to excel whenever you go.” Jennifer added.

Blaine could tell his parents were really trying to be supportive and at the same time prepare him for heading off into the real world, where he would be on his own. Just like Blaine knew even when Kurt would be there with him, Blaine couldn't depend on his boyfriend, he needed to go there for himself first and foremost. “I'm actually sort of relieved that I wanted to go there before I met Kurt. It keeps a lot of pressure of us both... which we'll have enough of with being in a long distance relationship now. So even when he's not the only reason for wanting to visit, he's the most significant one. I want a chance to see if Kurt and I have a future together and spending a week with him there... could really help us, when we're not together.” Blaine admitted.

“I know it has to be hard for you, with Kurt not being here, Blaine. But you must understand why we're... oh, what's the right word to use...” Jennifer grumbled.

“Suspicious?” Blaine offered. “I get that, we're both young...” Blaine added sheepishly.

“This isn't about you being gay, Blaine.” Brandon said in defense.

“I know it's not!” Blaine snapped back, he then sighed. “Sorry...” he muttered.

“I shouldn't have said it like that.” Brandon apologized, but it was still a struggle for him.

That was it then, just as Blaine had assumed there was the need to go there and bring up the subject of sex. Which wasn't easy considering neither of his parents had bothered to have 'the talk' with him. “I wasn't going to say anything unless it came up... but... here goes. You can choose to believe me or not, but Kurt and I aren't ready to be intimidate yet, he means too much to me... I just want to spend time with him.”

“Sometimes life rarely goes to plan.” Brandon countered.

It was hard not to get frustrated, just exactly what was his father trying to pull here? His comments were neither uncalled for nor encouraging but were still lacking. “Oh I know, do you think I planned for this to happen? That when I've finally connected with someone on such a strong level and he'd end up living in a whole other state? No matter what struggles we might go through from that, I still wouldn't change a thing.” Blaine said in reply. When his parents didn't speak up and gave each other unsure glanced instead, Blaine let out a tired sigh, time to make one final plea. “I have one last note to submit to the jury... I'm eighteen; I'm a year behind. I should have graduated by this point and could be living in New York. It's not our fault that my life turned out this way... but I had to bring it up.” Blaine added.

“That's very true.” Jennifer admitted.

Brandon looked from his son to his wife, his expression not giving any clue to what his opinion was. “Give us a bit of time to talk this over, Blaine.” he requested.

More than willing to comply, Blaine shot up and nodded, bobbing his head up and down until he was starting to feel dizzy. “Oh sure, of course! Just come see me in my room when you're done.” He stuttered and bolted out of the room. As soon as the teen cleared his bedroom Blaine brought out his phone and sent Kurt a message.

_**Well I just asked, now they're talking it over.** _

_How'd it go?_

_**Not sure, I'm still hopeful though.** _

_Pointing out that you're 18 was a brilliant idea._

_**You talk to your dad yet?** _

_No, waiting to hear if you coming here can happen. Then I will._

_**God, they're taking forever!** _

_Relax Blaine, no matter what we'll be together. Even if we spend the whole break in Ohio, we'll make the best of it._

_**That's true, how was your final today?** _

_Went pretty well, I think Carmen was impressed with my song. It's hard to tell, she didn't have any criticism, so that's a good sign hopefully._

_**I wish I could of seen it.** _

_You had your private viewing for the number already._

Before Blaine could think of a cute reply to type, he heard a quiet knock on his door and his mother walked in. “Well?” he asked, his eyes all big and hopeful.

As Jennifer watched her son she thought he looked so grown up in that moment, which made her feel maternal, where had her little boy gone? After talking with her husband, they both knew Blaine was right, he should have been off to start his separate life by this point. Because of an act of violence he wasn't and he certainly deserved a small preview at least. “You can go...” Jennifer began but Blaine making a loud hooting cheer interrupted her.

Blaine saw his mother give him a look he knew from his childhood days and he gave her a sheepish smile. “Sorry, can't help it.”

“Don't forget that your dad and I are trusting you. Try to remember that while you're gone and that we expect you to be responsible.” Jennifer finished.

“I will, I'll even make regular check-ins while I'm there if you want.” Blaine promised.

Blaine felt like he could float into the air, he managed to stop himself from leaping at his mother with a tackling hug. Instead he saw her beckon him and he casually came within reach so she could sweep him in a big hug. “Careful now...” he warned as her hold got a bit too tight.

Jennifer loosened her grip; it had been too long since they had shared a tender moment like this, which made her even more sentimental. “I'm sorry... I just find myself getting emotional... because my baby's all grown up.” she admitted.

“I kind of wish I had grown a bit more but oh well, least Kurt likes me no matter what my height is. I'll still your son and I won't be leaving the nest until the summer.” Blaine pointed out, giving her a warm smile. “I'll be here for Christmas as well... I won't be heading to New York until the 28th.” Blaine explained.

“Will we see you at all during the holidays?” She teased.

Feeling like a kid again, Blaine rolled his eyes mockingly. “Yes! We're going to keep some distance... or will try to.” he assured.

“Whatever for?”

“So we don't shut off the rest of the world when we're together. We're going to keep to our usual habits of staying in touch even when we're in the same state. I'm curious to see how that will go.” Blaine admitted with a chuckle. Blaine had a feeling he and Kurt would have to explain that decision a lot to their family and friends over the holiday. Good thing there were stubborn and had a gift for gab.

“Good luck then... but I have one request before we're done for today.” Jennifer prompted.

“Sure, what's that?”

“Bring Kurt over during the break, I'd like to get to know him better before he steals you away for good. I think it will help Brandon become more at ease if he sees the both of you together. Because that first introduction hardly counts as a proper meeting...” Jennifer explained.

He had almost forgotten that crazy morning; Blaine was very touched that his mother was reaching out to Kurt. “I'd love that and I'm sure Kurt will too.”

“Why don't we invite Kurt over for dinner on the 27th?”

“Sounds good to me, I'll tell him the good news right away.”

Blaine's chance to inform his boyfriend of his good news didn't take long, when his mother saw he was dying to call Kurt she left him so he could. This time his excitement couldn't be contained to send a simple text message; he needed to hear Kurt's excitement directly. As soon as he called Kurt picked up on the other end, proving how anxious he was.

“Please tell me you have good news, Blaine.” Kurt sputtered before Blaine could get a word in.

“Looks like we'll be spending New Years in the Big Apple Kurt, so you better bring it.” Blaine

Hearing Kurt's delighted squeals was the best sound in the world and Blaine laughed at how adorable his boyfriend was proving to be. “Oh my god Blaine, I'm so freaking excited! I can't wait until you'll get here. It's going to be impossible to survive the next five days!” Kurt shouted through the phone.

“Don't even start Kurt, we can't hype this up so much. Yeah the wait will be unbearable but remember this is us we're talking about.” Blaine warned.

Kurt toned his exuberance down a few levels because Blaine had a point; there were too many variables that couldn't be anticipated. No matter what happened Kurt and Blaine would be together and it was up to them to make the most of that time. So he'd try his best to keep living his life and when their three weeks together were up, he'd keeping on living. “You're right, let's focus on our plans for now.”

“Please tell me I can pick you up at the airport?” Blaine pleaded.

“Of course you can Blaine, I want the first thing I see when I set foot in Ohio is to be your handsome smiling face.” Kurt told him affectionately.

“Moving onto the next matter of business then, what else do we need to finalize?” Blaine prompted.

“Already ahead of you there honey, I thought you could look for flight times and ticket details while I go talk to my dad. He's been bugging me about Skyping so this is a perfect opportunity to.”

“Will do”

“Oh and when it comes to the New York side of our time together, let me plan that on my own. If there's anything you really want to see or do, just let me know and I'll add it to our itinerary. I want it to be part of my Christmas present for you.” Kurt chimed happily.

“Don't go too crazy though, I want us to spend some casual time together in your apartment. After our countless skype dates I want to relish in getting to be there with you in person finally.” Blaine warned, albeit playfully.

“Don't worry your handsome head Blaine, I've schedule in plenty of apartment time for us.” Kurt scoffed.

“That includes lots of make-out time too right?”

“That goes without saying, now behave, I need to go talk to my dad. Wait, are you free tonight or do you have plans?” Kurt asked, reminding himself Blaine had his own like back in Ohio and friends, who Kurt hoped to meet during his visit.

“I'm good, after today’s exam all I want to do tonight is sit on my ass and stay in.” Blaine assured.  
________________________________________________________________________________

Eventually Kurt and Blaine managed to say their goodbyes for the moment so they could both get to work with their tasks at hand. Which meant when Kurt logged onto skype for the first time he wouldn't see a familiar digital face that belong to Blaine on the screen. Instead when the window loaded, Kurt's dad came into few and his smile wasn't any less genuine. “Hi dad, it's nice to see you.” Kurt said in greeting.

“Likewise kid, I feel like I got shorted handed when you were here.” Burt said in reply.

Kurt re-framed from rolling his eyes like he wanted to because he knew he deserved the treatment. But it wasn't his fault that his wish to find someone had come true and turned his world upside down. “I know, I know and while I'm sorry we saw so little of each other... but I'm not sorry why it happened. Blaine's entrance into my life hasn't been ideal but still a dream come true for someone like me.”

“I know, so you don't need to go into defence here.” Burt said with a quite chuckle.

The chance to talk to his dad about a boy still felt really weird and Kurt realized he didn't even know the whole story yet. “Sorry, this is still very new to me...” Kurt apologized.

“You and me both, now you better still be planning to come home for the holidays and not just to see Blaine.” His dad warned.

“Don't worry, when I come home you'll have my attention for the first week.” Kurt scoffed.

“What about the other two?”

“Actually... after that... then I might not be around so much...” Kurt admitted sheepishly. _'Or at all.'_ Kurt thought when it came to the second week.

“I kind of figured your break would mainly be about Blaine.” Burt confirmed.

Kurt's sassy side came out, when he was finding the exchange oddly amusing. “Well it was a long time coming! While we're on the subject, Blaine's my boyfriend now... but before you start to tease me, saying it's a dad's right, I'm not done. I've invited Blaine to come back with me to New York for a week and his parents just agreed to it...” Kurt rambled but he stopped, while he didn't need his dad's permission he still wondered what his thoughts were.

“Which is why you won't be around so much?” Burt questioned, proving he was fine with the news.

“Exactly, we're leaving on the 28th but that means you'll have me from the 21rst to the 27th.” Kurt answered with a hopeful grin.

“Okay, I can live with that.” Burt said.

“Before you offer I've already promised Blaine that he could pick me up. I'm just trying to not make him my entire world now, which is tough. I really like him and no matter how good we've been getting along, long distance isn't easy. Even when we only met like a month ago!” Kurt grumbled as he rent into one of his babbling sprints.

Burt always knew when to call his son out for not taking in enough breaths between talking and this was one of those times. “Relax Kurt, I get it, this is big for you... so as long as Carole and I get to see you we'll keep. Looks like you have everything planned out as usual. Guess some things haven't change since you left for the Big Apple.” Burt pointed out.

“That oddly comforting for some reason... oh and before I forget, after our week together in NYC Blaine has to come back for school. So I figured I'd make the most of it and come back to Ohio with him. So that will give you even more chances to see me.” Kurt chimed but when he saw his dad become tense, his merriment turned to concern. “Uh dad... what's with the look?” he asked nervously.

“Carole and I are going to be in Washington then, so we won't be home.” Burt explained.

“Oh...”

“I'm not saying you can't stay here, this will always be your home.”

“I know, thanks.”

Burt rubbed the bottom of his chin with his had, clearly not sure how to voice what he thought about Kurt staying at home when he wouldn't be around to keep an eye on him. Burt reminded himself Kurt hadn't given him a reason not to trust him, but he'd never had a boyfriend before either. “I'm just having a hard time forgetting the fact that you'll be alone when you have a boyfriend now.” he finally admitted.

“I get that and it's okay... I mean you are a parent. No matter how old I get you're still going to worry about me. But I won't be completely alone, remember there's Finn and Sam. Feel free to have them spy on me and report back to you.” Kurt offered with a cheeky tone.

“Enough with the smart talk, you're in College and I trust you. Just don't make me regret it.”

Kurt laughed, “Oh dad, boyfriend or not, I'm still pretty boring by teenage standards.”

The Skype conversation between father and son switched from the topic of boyfriends to far easier ones and by the end it was an enjoyable virtual visit. Just like when Blaine was finished talking to his parents, Kurt called Blaine up, this time on Skype and soon they were sitting in front of their computers. Like it was any other night for them but soon there would be a break in their normal long distance routine and neither boy could wait.

“Get this, my parents will be off to Washington when we come back from New York.” Kurt exclaimed.

“Really?” Blaine blurted out in surprise.

“Blaine, what are you even...” Kurt teased.

“I wasn't! Don't make it look like I'm a horn dog, Kurt.” Blaine grumbled.

“Sorry... because that sound like I've become conceited now that I have a boyfriend.” Kurt apologized, sounding more annoyed than Blaine.

Just because Blaine was crazy about his new boyfriend didn't mean his affection held no bounds and he was still able to call Kurt out on his little quirks. “Don't be so dramatic Kurt... it's true I've given you plenty of encouragement on that front. But let's forget about that right now, because we have bigger things to deal with. I looked at possible flights and this won't be a cheap vacation. Did you even realize how many plane tickets you'll need to buy?”

“It's not as bad as you think and I've got a good idea how to make this more affordable.” Kurt interjected.

“I'm listening...”

“My parents already bought my ticket there, so that's one down. Then I thought we could make this our Christmas presents to each other.” Kurt began.

“So what, I buy one of your tickets and you one of mine?” Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded, “I'll purchase your ticket here since you'll be my guest and you could buy my ticket back to Ohio. For my trip back home I'll take the train, how does that sound to you, honey?” Kurt asked cutely.

“Why did I ever doubt your ability and is honey sticking?” Blaine asked, changing the subject mid sentence.

“Maybe, I'm giving the possible pet name a test run... any thoughts?”

“It's cute, just like you... and now I want to do the same. But when I think about it, all I've really called you so far is baby. Which is kind of weird, I'm not your dad...” Blaine sputtered off in building alarm.

“It's hot when you call me that and we can try other pet names out during the visit.” Kurt suggested.

“Best idea yet!” Blaine exclaimed.

“Six more days, Blaine.” Kurt told him with a sigh. ______________________________________________________________________________

No amount of patience could hold Kurt's wanting to see Blaine back for long, even more than normal since Blaine had insisted giving Kurt some space to focus on his finals. In consequence the days etched by at a barely tolerable speed and whatever time wasn't spent with his studies was put towards planning his and Blaine's time together. Until finally his first term at Nyada was finished and he was still alive and kicking, an amazing feat in his mind. Celebrations were in order and for once Kurt wanted to go out on the town, with his fellow classmate and who he had come to NYC with in the first place; one Rachel Berry. After attending an entertaining off Broadway show, the pair of roommates had decided to head for home with a pizza to head up.

“Isn't this quite the contrast to when we first moved in?” Kurt remarked.

To get a better sense of the difference, Rachel looked around the room and Kurt was right, it was a very different scene from back in the summer. “We've managed to make this place feel like home.” Rachel agreed.

“It's seemed so unreal back then but here we are, we made it... remember when we were crying eyes our out in your car?”

“That feels like it was lifetimes ago... but we didn't give up back when and look where it brought us.”

“I'll drink to that.” Kurt said as he raised his can of pop.

“I'm really glad you're here with me Kurt, and that I've had you to lean on.” Rachel admitted.

“Or to argue with.” Kurt added with a smirk.

“Well, even that can be fun at times.” Rachel laughed.

While their idle chatter might of seemed low key, deep down Kurt had a hidden plot to begin and information to draw out of his friend. That meant waiting for the right time to nudge the conversation in the direction he wanted and not make Rachel suspicious. “You know I've yet to hear what your plans for New Years are? Will you come back here or stay in Lima?” Kurt asked casually, trying his best to sound natural.

His efforts were working because Rachel had no idea what her friend was really trying to get at. So she finished her bite of vegan pizza and got excited. “Oh! Well of course I'm gonna be here for that Kurt, how could I miss the chance to break in the New Year in my new city!” Rachel babbled.

Kurt did his best to hide his slight disappointment at the news because he knew that there was a 50-50 chance things would turn out this way. Nor did Rachel sticking around meant his week with Blaine would be ruined. Rachel had already assured whenever Blaine came to visit she'd make herself scarce when the need arose. So he remained hopeful that he'd get to spend a great deal of time with Blaine alone all the same. During his little inner monolog Rachel was still going full forced when her focusing on her face subject; herself.

“What are you doing? I guess you'll be staying in Ohio to be with Blaine?” Rachel asked.

“Actually no, I'll be here too... with him.” Kurt admitted. Figuring there was no reason to keep that fact a secret, she'd fine out soon enough.

Rachel, true to her nature, became instantly excited at the news. “Oh that's wonderful, Kurt! Damn I wish could see you two be ridiculously cute!” Rachel grumbled.

Kurt eyed her curiously, becoming very confused from conflicting information. “Wait, what? I thought you said you'd be here?” he sputtered off.

“In New York yes but not at the apartment! My dads are coming to spend the New Years with me on the 30th. I'll be back the day before, I wish we could of flown together but they had a social commitment. It's okay though, I do want a day to prepare and get this place ready for company. I would have invited you to join us but I knew you'd decline. I won't be here for the whole week, I'll be spending it with my dads at a luxurious five star hotel!” Rachel gushed, finding the chance to be pampered very thrilling. She stopped thinking about herself for long enough to realize that meant Kurt would be alone with his boyfriend. “So don't worry... I won't be here to ruin anything for you and Blaine.” She teased.

“Good, not that there will be anything to ruin, at least, not sex wise.” Kurt replied.

“Really? Even after Sunday night?”

“I told you, It's still too soon to go there... Blaine's special Rachel, I get the feeling us being together will test me. Where there will be plenty of times I'll want to rip off his sweater vests and do the nasty. But what will hold me back is everything he means to me... or that's the plan.” Kurt explained.

Rachel reached out to pat Kurt's shoulder as gave him a warm smile, “You know, I might tease you over Blaine but I'm really proud of you. Here you are, faced with the hardship of long distance and you're handling it. I that means you and Blaine could have what it takes to go the distance and make it until the summer.” Rachel told Kurt in encouragement.

“Thanks Rachel...” Kurt said sweetly.

“I hope you don't mind me at least spending time with Blaine on the one day we'll both be here. I get that he's your boyfriend but I like what I've seen of him so far.” Rachel admitted.

“Don't worry, I already know Blaine feels the same way about you and I won't get in the way of you two bonding for a while. It's only fair, since I'll have Blaine for the rest of the break and all to myself...” Kurt said dreamily.

“Oh how things have changed for us, now you're the one with the boyfriend!” Rachel pointed out.

“I know, crazy isn't it but I don't feel like complaining.” Kurt replied. ______________________________________________________________________________

At long last the night before Kurt's flight to Lima arrived and even when it was his first official day of his vacation, he wasn't rushing off to Ohio be at Blaine's side. Kurt had admitted to his boyfriend that no matter how much he wanted to see him, he really needed a day to unwind and pack. The normal ritual of packing up and leaving his clothes at a storage locker was already done, so he was ahead of schedule. After spending the day with Rachel cleaning their home up in preparation for their guests, not wanting to leave it until their return marked a much-needed break. All that cleaning had keep him busy during Blaine's last day at school for the term and when he finished the last chore on his list he flipped down on his bed with a toasted bagel smothered in cream cheese. “This is the life.” Kurt said with a content sigh.

As much as Kurt loved school he was glad for the much-needed break, not to mention he'd be in company of Blaine in less than 24-hours. By this point every detail for the next three and a half weeks were planned out. Starting tomorrow, when Kurt would leave for Lima, (it being the 21rst) and Blaine would pick him up at the airport and the reunited couple would spend the day together. The 22nd would mark their intended separation, where they were keeping to their choice about making family their main focus of the holidays. During which they'd skype, text and call like they always did and there was hope to see each other still. Then came the highly anticipated trek to New York on the 28th and that for that week, they would be keeping close. But time would still continue, bringing an end to their week alone and their last flight back to Ohio would still take place. But then, at least Kurt would be in tow, to spend one final week in Ohio, with Blaine having to start the new school term.

Kurt was confident that he'd find something to pass the hours away from Blaine along; he had survived living single in Lima for eighteen years. So far he was thinking of paying a visit to McKinley and the New Directions, to remind him that Blaine wasn't the only reason to be there. The hardest part was not to hype any part of these plans, because Kurt knew life rarely went the way you wanted. But then, as long as Kurt was in the company of Blaine he knew he'd enjoy himself no matter what. Kurt snapped to attention at the sound of his laptop making that familiar tune and he quickly double clicked and beamed at Blaine on the screen. “Hi sweetie, I missed you!” he gushed.

“I missed you too, Kurtsie.” Blaine cooed, sounding far too adorable.

Kurt made a face at the name, but he was too cute to chide. “I won't veto that one yet but keep trying. How was class?” he asked, changing the subject to be about Blaine.

But Blaine was having none of that and he pulled his own topic change, “Who cares! Tomorrow Kurt, how are you keeping so together and composed?” he demanded.

Composed indeed, Kurt was lying on his stomach with his feet in the air, dressed in a pair of black sweats and grey t-shirt, looking almost shabby. “I'm saving my energy for you... not that I have much right now. I'm exhausted! Rachel and I went to town on the loft with a intense cleaning spree, I think even you'll see the difference.” he boasted.

“I can hardly wait!” Blaine exclaimed.

“Yesterday was hell though, even when we're on a break our work is never done. Instead of getting to laze around, sit back and eat turkey, we've been given assignments to keep us in peak physical shape! You should see the insane dance steps Cassandra's given us, it's a shame we've decide not to have sex yet... now that's a work out I would enjoy.” Kurt rambled.

Skipping past the topic of sex, since the boys wanted to avoid that happening, Blaine rolled his eyes at Kurt's antics. “You like the challenge Nyada brings, whining aside. How was vocal class?”

“I've got to work on my high F's apparently because according to Carmen, the fact that I can hit them isn't enough, I need to own them. Here's me warning you I'm going to be hitting a lot of high notes during the break. I'll lend you some ear plugs.” Kurt warned.

“No, I want to hear you, I love your voice.” Blaine argued.

“Alright, don't say I didn't warn you, so were the Warblers sad to see you go?” Kurt asked, wanting to bring Blaine's life into the conversation.

“Kurt, they're not my fan club.” Blaine moaned.

“Sure... so they're not jealous of me? In any way?”

“I'm not gonna ask them Kurt, you can do that yourself!”

“So I'll get to meet them then?” Kurt said with excitement.

“If you behave, then I don't see why not.” Blaine said.

Teasing aside, Kurt wanted to meet Blaine's friends from school and to be properly introduced to his parents. He wanted to know everything he could about Blaine's life, so he could become a part of it in some form, however small. This would be a chance for the couple, another testing ground, to see how they fit when they were actually together. Hopefully, like with long distance, the new couple would succeed in making it work. They surely would be tested along the way, from their sexual urges to having silly arguments. No matter how strong their connection was, they were still human and young ones at that so there was bound to be drama. But the boyfriends were in the honeymoon phase, where everything was new and felt wonderful and they were through experiencing that apart. “Will I get to meet your parents? Because you can't call that one time a real introduction.”

Here marked the first plans falling apart but Blaine's smile didn't waver, surprises were overrated anyway, at least this time. “Cat's out of the bag I guess, oh well... you won't have a long wait. My parents want to get to know you better Kurt, so you're invited to our home for dinner on the 27th. Think you can make it?” Blaine asked, laying on the charm.

When Kurt had thought it wasn't possible, he found himself falling ever further under Blaine's spell, not stopping even when there was no need to sway him. Kurt loved to swoon over his boyfriend even through a computer. “Of course I will! Please thank your parents for me; I'm really touched by the invite. I so need to pack a stunning outfit to make a good impression now!” Kurt gushed.

“I'd ask you not to go overboard but we both know there's little point.” Blaine teased.

“Good call and I'll be sure not to come over dressed.” Kurt sassed.

“I can't wait to show you off to everyone I know, Kurt!” Blaine exclaimed.

“Same here! I have to stop myself from singing to the world that Kurt Hummel at long last has a boyfriend!

Blaine felt like he would melt into a puddle of warm goo from how adorable Kurt was at that moment. Either that or his fluttering heart would fly out his chest; both proved how much Blaine cared for the boy before his very eyes, who he'd soon be able to hold again. “I'm crazy about you...” he gushed.

“What did I ever do to deserve you, Blaine?” Kurt sighed happily.

“That's what I've been thinking since the day I met you.” Blaine said. “Now go back to venting because I know you need It.” he urged.

“It's hard to complain about my life but you did offer and I should get it out of my system. If only to let me focus entirely on you come tomorrow, honey.” Kurt cooed as he started to go off on one of his usual rants. Barely leaving enough breaks between as he bitched and whine for him for a break, allowing the focus to shift to him for once because it felt freeing.

During which Blaine had his heart eyes on full forced as he listened to Kurt babble and complain about the work he had to do over his 'vacation'. Silently making a vow to see through it all and help Kurt along, he wasn't kidding when he said he couldn't wait for tomorrow. It was still true that their time together wasn't permanent and they'd have to part ways yet again. Blaine forced himself not to think of that painful day until it came, or let it ruin their time together. Because spending a day with Kurt was like living an entire lifetime in twenty-four hours and Blaine looked forward to every day they'd have together, no matter how fleeting they were. _________________________________________________________________________

“Wow, you are definition of dreamy.” A smooth sounding voice announced from behind Blaine.

Blaine to see where the sudden compliment had come from or rather, from whom. He hadn't even wanted to go to the Warbler's end of the year party in the first place. But his friends had dragged him along regardless and Kurt insisted he was allowed to have fun without him and not to feel guilty. In the end what had really made him go was Kurt threatening to give him the silent treatment and offering to pick his outfit to the event if he did go. But the result of his boyfriend having good taste in clothing was Blaine looked stunning, shinning out like a beacon among the attending private school boys and gaining attention as a side effect. His dashing state of dress hadn't gone unnoticed and by one guest in particular, who wasn't even a Dalton student. Blaine still gave him a polite smile in reply, ever needing to be courteous because at first he wasn't even aware he was being hit on.

“Oh thanks, I can't take the credit for my outfit though...” Blaine began, wondering if this would be a good time to mention he had a boyfriend. Having never been faced with a situation like this before. “You're not from Dalton are you?” he asked instead.

The attractive young man shook his head in reply, still smiling away. “No, I'm a college sophomore up in Westerville, went to Jr. High with Jon Hall. I've heard about you from him and now I see what all the fuss is about...” he admitted. “My names Richard.” he added casually.

Blaine didn't hesitate to shake his hand in greeting but he finally noticed the flirtatious undertones he was giving off, being polite was one thing, leading on a guy was another. “It's nice to meet you... I'm Blaine.” he offered, despite Richard obviously already knowing his name. Blaine figured it was almost time to slip in the fact that he had a boyfriend.

“I was wondering, if it's not too forward... by any chance...” Richard began, showing his smooth talking persona was all an act. But his now semi nervous expression made him more alluring and if Blaine weren’t head over heels for Kurt, he would found the situation very welcoming.

“Want to maybe go out for a drink some time?” Richard finally finished.

Now it was Blaine's turn to become honest and he gave a polite smile in return, hoping he'd be considerate with his reply. But he couldn't help but feel a little giddy at being able to use the excuse for the very first time and what that meant. “Sorry, I'm flattered... but I'm taken.” Blaine answered.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

D-day had arrived, marking the resume of Kurt and Blaine's relationship where they would be in the same place at the same time. The month had gone by both fast and slow and what ended up happening during the span of days was both the expected and unexpected. Everything lead to Kurt standing in his apartment, bag packed and ready for departure. He approached Rachel, who wasn't joining him this time on the same flight, smiling away. The idea that he could be so looking forward to heading home to Ohio seemed crazy but it was amazing what could change in a month? “I guess I better head off... I'd never live it down if I'm late to my flight,” Kurt announced.

Not willing to let her roommate go without a proper send off, Rachel rushed up to give Kurt a big hug goodbye. “Have a good holiday Kurt, since I know I won't see you... or Blaine until we're all back here. Just try not to forget me, or how much I adore you,” she insisted.

Her reminder, while unnecessary, was so cute Kurt laughed at her playfulness. “That could never happen Rachel, you won't be forgotten by me... for one thing you'd never let that happen. But you are right, my time in Ohio will be balanced between family and Blaine,” Kurt said.

“Balance? Hardly!” Rachel teased.

“I'll have you know we're not spending every waking moment together until we're both in New York,” Kurt scoffed.

“Anxious see him?” Rachel asked instead.

“Words can't even begin to describe Rachel, it's hard enough not to break down right now. That's why I'm not on the phone with Blaine at the moment. It's also why we're going to hold back a bit over the next week... we need to detach ourselves. The real struggle will be not resorting to knock Blaine over when I see him at the airport,” Kurt admitted with a cute giggle.

“Good luck and you better call me on Christmas,” Rachel requested.

“Aren't you Jewish?” he joked.

“Get going,” Rachel laughed as she pushed him towards the door

“I'm gone, happy holidays!” Kurt chimed as he headed out the door with luggage in tow. It was hardly believable but soon he'd be back in the arms of one Blaine Anderson and his biggest hope was that he'd be able to let go again at the end of their time together.   
________________________________________________________________________________

The young man waiting on the Ohio side of the long distant relationship wasn't fairing any better in coping with the wait. By so much that Blaine had taken a little detour and was now waiting in a roadside dinner. One that was conveniently located right beside the airport and Blaine was staring at his phone placed on the counter, like that would make it ring sooner. Kurt was due to call him the moment he was able on the plane but still it was hard to avoid feeling in impatient. It seemed when Kurt was this close and their reunion impending, any normal decorum Blaine had was hopelessly lost. Of course there was a slight risk that Kurt wouldn't find his coming to the airport this early so cute, but then the countless times Kurt had called him adorable kept him hopeful. He seriously doubted when they saw one another in person trivial facts like that would be tossed side.

In fact, he was counting on that and in a mere hour and a half he and Kurt would be once again in the same state together. Still, no matter how hard Blaine was trying to look to the bright side, no amount of weeks could ever be enough. For now Blaine would just have to treasure their time together, in person and try to wait until the summer came. Fortunately for the anxious teen a much-needed break from his dampening mood came when his phone finally rang. Blaine didn't need to look at the photo of Kurt that appeared on the screen to know who it was. “Hi Kurt, finally!” he said in greeting.

“I hear you... loud and clear, it felt like forever until I could call but I'm airborne now. Flying right to you, or really, the plane is, I'm just an impatient passenger,” Kurt rambled cutely.

It didn't matter how much time they spent together or whether they talked in person or over the phone, Blaine hoped the feeling of butterflies in his stomach never left him. Right now there was no danger and the joy throughout his body was hard to hold in. “It's really hard not to hype our reunion up... I mean... it's you! It's us!”

That adorable confession cause Kurt to laugh, his musical voice filling Blaine's ear and he felt like he could melt right off of his bar stool.

“Oh Blaine, sweetie, I know what you mean... I'm a bundle of jittery nerves here sitting in my seat. I'm sure some of the people around me must think I'm a crack head or something,” Kurt said with another burst of laughter.

Both mental pictures sent the couple off and they shared a moment of laughter thus relaxing a bit. Why was Blaine even getting nervous, he was confident the second they were together they'd fall into their usual rhythm. Because they had been friends first but honestly that term was lightly used. Or rather barely true since they had never been 'just friends' to one another in any capacity. Blaine was just relieved they'd come to their senses before the winter break. “So the burning question is... how do we calm down? Your dry wit is already helping though.”

Since Kurt wasn't visible that meant Blaine couldn't see his boyfriend's face scrunch up in thought. “I think what we need to do is not focus on how long it's been since we've seen each other. Because while the wait hasn't been easy it's not like we haven't been in each other’s lives over the last month. If we were to look at our situation from different angle, we never parted ways... we simply switched our options to adapt. Wouldn't you agree Blaine?”

He did indeed and if only Kurt could see his current heart eyes, but he stopped when the man sitting across from him at the bar didn't seem to be enjoying the display. “How did you get so wise when you're still so young?” Blaine gushed.

“I'd like to say I inherited it from my dad but I'm not that good... yet. Sure I'm making valid points but those come and go. Really what caused them this time is from trying to stop myself going stir crazy!”

“And did it help?”

“Obviously but talking to you is the real reason for that.”

Blaine let out a long sigh, why weren't there commercial jet planes yet? “I know when we're back together our usual rapport will return. Because like you said, it never left us in the first place... our best bet is to forget about any time limit and we'll be fine. Any time we get to spend together in the same place can help keep us going when we're not.”

“And now look who's being all wise,” Kurt said.

“I guess we're made for each other, Kurt.”

“You know I just realized something, Blaine.”

“What's that?”

“We know we're spending the day together, but doing what and going where? This will sort of be our third date in a sense,” Kurt commented.

Of course even with him and Kurt having little date experience, they both knew what the third date usually was a threshold for. But since they had both touched on that subject and reaffirmed they didn't want to get too physical yet, there wasn't an issue. Blaine had been waiting for this moment. “Ah well, don't worry... luckily you have me Kurtsie, I got it all figured out. You're not the only power planner in this relationship,” Blaine said with pride.

Yet another happy distraction to keep him calm and composed and the jittery movements came to a final stop. Kurt swore the passengers around him looked just as relieved as him and he blushed a little in response. “Will you tell me those plans or are you going to keep me in the dark? Because if you didn't noticed I'm waiting for enough as it is!”

Now Blaine was rather torn because he loved secrets and seeing Kurt's delighted face even more but his plans weren't so spectacular to begin with. What would make the day special wasn't the location or their itinerary but the company. Blaine was longing to be with Kurt once again and he wanted to treasure every minuet with him. “No I'll tell you, it will make the plane right go faster, for the both of us,” he offered.

“You're such an accommodating boyfriend Blaine, I feel so spoilt,” Kurt cooed.

“Stop it, you know I feel the same way,” Blaine warned playfully.

Just as Kurt was ready to settle down in his chair and get comfortable enough to listen to Blaine talk he realized one detail that didn't add up. “Wait, aren't you suppose to be heading off to the airport by now... oh lord, please don't tell me you're already there!” he groaned. There was little need to ask since he knew it was just of the sort of thing Blaine would do.

“Well technically I'm not at the airport...” Blaine countered.

“Blaine, where are you?” Kurt demanded.

“I'm close by but try to forgive me baby, this means we can keep talking. Don't try to deny you wouldn't have done the same thing if our roles were reversed....”

“Okay I totally would and it's so sweet of you to realize that,” Kurt admitted sheepishly.

“You might get worried that we're not even sometimes Kurt, but try not to fret. I'm well aware how much you adore me,” Blaine scoffed.

Kurt blushed as he sunk down in his chair; it was still too soon to try to describe how he felt exactly in words. Kurt had no idea when the moment might come, or if it would during their three weeks together or not. But he was confident when he knew for sure what he felt for Blaine was in fact love he'd say it. “Good to know, cause I do try... now back to our third date... I want details!”

Blaine was more than willing to comply, “I can do that but it's nothing special. It's pretty hard to top our first and second dates Kurt, I tried my best and I know you'll like it. Anyway, first we'll head to your place to drop off your things. Then, I sort of scheduled in some lip action time before we might want to head back out in the world-”

“Even if my dads home? Which he most likely will be?” Kurt had to interrupt.

“Yes, even then! Hopefully he won't be on the other side of your bedroom door,” Blaine grumbled, just picturing Burt Hummel's hard stare through a crack in the door made him shudder. “I was hoping his being there wouldn't stop us from kissing up a storm...” he enticed, keeping his tone light.

Again Kurt didn't feel pressured by the almost request and he wanted make out with his boyfriend just as much as Blaine did. “I'd say that's a safe assumption to make...” he whispered, slipping into a lower register.

Blaine hissed, shushing Kurt before his imagination could get away from him, they weren't in his bedroom yet. “Save that tone for later!” he whined.

Kurt laughed before he relented. “Fine, please continue with the date details,” he urged. Mainly because it wouldn't take much for Blaine to get even and unlike his boyfriend, Kurt couldn't leave the plane to escape embarrassment.

“Thank you Kurt, now... as I was saying, after we're done with kissing, I thought we could let our inner child out a bit. There's quite a bit of snow here but not enough to effect your landing, so I thought we could build a snowman together?”

“I'd love to! We could have a lot of fun with that pastime. There's no one else I'd rather get childish with out in the snow, Blaine. We could make it really fun and make something a bit more impressive than a simple snowman. Make some big icon of ours and if we get too cold...”

It seemed the Kurt and Blaine were already starting to finish each others sentences; their chemistry was that strong. “... We’ll have a handy boyfriend within reach to keep each other warm, exactly. Then I left things open, because sometimes it's good to embrace spontaneity now and again. Then finally, we'll head over to my place and do some serious baking. Wait until you taste my famous Christmas cookies, Kurt. I've been wanting to get a chance to cook with you, after watching you do it over Skype so much,” Blaine explained.

Every single detail sounded wonderful to Kurt and he couldn't have planned it better himself. “I'm proud of you Blaine, and I'm sure you're better a cook than Rachel.”

“I should hope so!” Blaine scoffed, though he was joking around.

“Okay now that I know what we're doing today there's something I wanna check... Blaine, level with me here. Do you have some amazing surprise Christmas present for me? Because we both agreed the plane tickets were more than enough. You might think getting the chance to surprise me is romantic but I'd have nothing to give in return,” Kurt grilled.

Blaine wished he could give Kurt a reassuring smile but they weren't reunited quite yet. “I don't have anything up my sleeves gift wise I promise, just an idea about how we can still surprise one another over the holidays. I thought we could embrace our creative side and make something...” Blaine said.

Kurt was already on board with the idea and was now grinning ear to ear. “If you're suggesting we should make a Christmas theme craft or serenade each other holiday style then I am so there. That's brilliant Blaine, you're seriously perfect for me,” he gushed with excitement.

It took Blaine a while and a number of annoyed stares from the people around him in the diner to realize he was laughing too much. Blaine could only give the waitress a bashful grin as he shrugged at her. He already knew there was no off switch when it came to showing how much Blaine adored his boyfriend. “Kurt, I'm crazy about you,” he said affectionately. _______________________________________________________________________________

By some small miracle Kurt managed to stop himself from bolting the second he cleared the boarding zone and kept a reasonable pace as he fought through the crowd. When Kurt thought of who was waiting for him on the other side of the terminal it was still hard not to. What kept him from racing off was if he were to fall this time there would be no cute boy in ripped jeans to cushion his fall. It wasn't long before Kurt found himself scanning for Blaine's dreamy face. Then at long last they found one another and when their eyes met the rest of the world around them blurred. Kurt immediately felt the same little tingling spark in his body, just like when they first had met. It was like the pair were two magnets pulling at each other and could no longer be held back. But then Kurt's quick footsteps came to a halt when he took his eyes off of Blaine's face and noticed the sign he was holding up. “What in the world?” he muttered as he started to laugh at the sight.

Blaine's wry smile turned into a cheeky grin victoriously when he'd successfully made his boyfriend laugh, which was the whole idea. What was so amusing about a typical airport pick up custom was that Blaine's sign didn't say 'Kurt Hummel', instead it had 'Blaine's boyfriend' written across it. If Kurt wasn't so swept up in emotion he might realize how brave and possibly dangerous the gesture really was. Blaine was gallantly broadcasting his sexual orientation in Lima, for all to see and it was really quite a risky move. But Kurt was too busy with the prospect of retuning with his boyfriend to notice the possible concern. They met half way across the airport unloading are and at long last, the two were together once more. Kurt launched himself at Blaine who eagerly caught him and hugged back, dropping the sign.

“I missed you,” Kurt whispered.

“I missed you too,” Blaine breathed.

At first Blaine and Kurt kept on ignoring the other travellers in the airport and clung onto one each other. Neither boy wanted to be the first to let go and just when it looked like the tender embrace could go on forever, reality reared its ugly head.

“Stupid fags,” A loud and disgusted voice said, which was impossible to pin point through the crowd.

The young couple heard the insult and while they weren't about to feel ashamed for the need to have some sort of PDA, as it was justified and needed in their minds. It did bring them back to earth and they slowly pulled apart, but not completely. Their right hands remained tightly together, their fingers laced.

Kurt beamed at Blaine; he knew it wouldn't be long before he couldn't hold the tears welling up. “Oh lord, I promised myself I wouldn't cry...” he muttered with a half sob.

“Well, that was stupid.” Blaine teased.

Flirty banter was always a good cure for near emotional break downs and Kurt let Blaine lead him off to the baggage claim area. “We're boyfriends, Blaine,” Kurt announced.

“I'm well aware...” Blaine said playfully. “It's actually really hard not to kiss you right now, considering it's my right to.”

Kurt couldn't stop the silly little giggle Blaine's comment caused from coming out of his mouth. “Maybe we can smooch a little in your car?” he suggested.

“Heck yes!” Blaine chimed with excitement.

Somehow Blaine and Kurt kept walking, probably because that meant they'd get to Blaine's car and then the real celebration could begin. Once Kurt's luggage was claimed the couple continued their trek, still holding hands and chattering away as they went.

Kurt couldn't stop smiling as Blaine entertained him with stories, until he came to the night of the Warbler party. “Ah hah, I knew you had to be getting hit on!” Kurt said.

That accusation (while hardly serious) still caused Blaine to roll his eyes at Kurt, albeit playfully. “Stop it, that was seriously the first time... I swear. Besides I hardly gave him any chance to follow up. I have to say telling someone 'Sorry, I'm taken' for the first time gives you a bit of a head rush.”

“Poor guy,” Kurt joked.

“Well I doubt you'd want to share me, Kurt,” Blaine teased.

Whether they were just kidding around or not, Kurt still rewarded Blaine's reply comment with a kiss on the cheek. “Good call, honey,” he cooed in agreement.

The parking lot was hardly empty but when Kurt and Blaine finally made it to Blaine's parked car they still wanted their just rewards. It didn't matter how well they'd managed to stay in touch over the last month, the need for physical contact was still there and stronger than ever. That was why it was a good thing they were so out in the open, there was no choice but to hold back. Blaine put away Kurt's belongings in the trunk and when he was done he found Kurt was already waiting for him in the back seat. Blaine barely managed to get the door open before Kurt hooked his arms over his neck and pulled him inside and right on top of Kurt.

This was no time to feel shy or bashful, both boys wanted nothing more but to share a long overdue kiss and then some. Even with no chance to practice the art of kissing since their departure didn't mean they'd gotten rusty over the last month. If anything the time apart was only making it easier for them to get back into the swing of things. One thing that was the same since the beginning was that whenever they got started kissing it was hard to stop.

Blaine kissed Kurt like their time apart was way longer than a little over a month, the passion rising in him was nearly off the scale. He couldn't help it, Kurt affected him that way, and their physical attraction to one another was nearly as strong as the emotional. For all their success with being in a long distance relationships there were still parts that were hard to do without. “I missed kissing you,” Blaine whispered.

Kurt shuddered, he knew they were getting far to hot and heavy for where they were but he didn't want to throw in the towel just yet. Instead he guided their bodies to come and sit upright and with less friction he felt it was safe enough to continue making out for a bit longer. Blaine obviously agreed and the two shared kiss after amazing kiss. “I missed touching you...” Kurt murmured. There was no need to clarify when he said touch he didn't mean one that was sexual in nature. He took hold of Blaine's hand and brought it to brush his lips, kissing it softly. “I never thought I would miss physical contact so much... before I met you I wasn't very touchy-feely,” he admitted.

Blaine kissed Kurt's hand and slowly started to trail down his hand, it didn't matter that his shirt covered his arm. His lips soon made contact with Kurt's bare skin when he reached his neck and went so far as to give Kurt a hickey. “It's pretty great huh,” he sassed when done.

“Hmm, just no more hickey's for now okay, save that for later,” Kurt said playfully.

Really there was never any threat that things would go beyond kissing, certainly not inside of a car parked in airport parking lot. But the real reason for their holding back enough was how their relationship meant so much to them emotionally. Kissing each other felt wonderful and made their chemistry run wild in a very gratifying way. It was more than great and a solid fifteen minuets went by before the newly reunited couple was able to stop their backseat make-out for good. Blaine and Kurt took a quick breather before they climbed back outside and let the winter air cool them down even further. “Wow...” Blaine breathed.

Before Kurt made any flirtatious comeback he took over and put the finishing touches on taming Blaine's hairdo. “I know... that was almost too good,” he agreed.

“I need to drive somehow... can you try to be less distracting?” Blaine flirted.

“That's like asking me to stop liking Broadway musicals or breathing Blaine. Allow me to take over; I'd love the chance to drive. At this rate I'll end up forgetting how to pretty soon.”

“Won't that make you a real New Yorker though?”

“Maybe but it won't help me when I come back here to visit, which will happen a lot from now on, if I have any say in that,” Kurt tutted as he got out of the car and strolled over towards Blaine, opening the door and reached out to his boyfriend.

Blaine laughed at Kurt's adorableness, took his offered hand and let Kurt pull him out from the drivers seat. When their faces passed each other Blaine snuck in a quick peck on the lips. He could barely wait until they were both in New York and could get away with such an innocent gesture. Sure what they'd gotten up to in the back seat a second ago couldn't be described as tame. “You're such a gentleman,” Blaine announced to Kurt as he headed to the other side of the car.

Kurt found himself in the drivers seat for the first time in months and he simply turned the key to start the ignition. To his relief he still knew what he was doing as he pulled out of the parking spot and headed towards the road exit. “Still got it,” Kurt said with pride and he made sure to keep his eyes on the road.

“I'm so proud,” Blaine teased.

“I think we did pretty good with our reunion,” Kurt announced.

“Even when we just made out in the car?”

“Again, by teenage standards, we're doing fine,” Kurt insisted.

“Who cares about any standards, I'm certainly not letting that make any decisions for us. I hope you aren't either,” Blaine muttered.

If Kurt didn't need to keep his attention on driving he would have shook his head at Blaine, or at least rolled his eyes. He was almost relieved that they could still annoy each other despite their romantic chemistry. It made things healthier and more real, they could do this, he and Blaine would make their relationship work no matter what. Up until this point Kurt had been a bit worried that when they were together again, now as boyfriends, what they felt when their first met wouldn't be easy to resume. Kurt was proven wrong already and he didn't mind that at all. “Hey, if the haters want to yell and slur insults then I say let them. I've got something way better to pay attention to now, or someone,” Kurt sassed.

Although it was a completely opposite scene from the last time Blaine and Kurt were in a car together the changes were good ones. There was no dead silence and the trip was filled with flirtatious banter, rambling and finishing each other’s sentences. Whatever worries either boy once had, there was no risk of running out of things to talk about. Their gift for gab was put to good use and considering since meeting the pair had never stopped talking, there was no reason for it now. If anything being in close proximity only meant their energy was intensified and the risk of doing other things with their mouths (meaning kissing) was ever constant. Eventually their discussion turned to current events and what their holiday experiences of the past were like.

“Tell me about Christmas at the Anderson house, Blaine, I know a bit about your family... like that you have one older brother. But what's the big day like?” Kurt asked.

“Oh, well it changes from year to year and usually depends on my parents work load. But seeing how this is my last year before heading off to college they're making sure to be around a lot more. Last year was a whole big event though; I still don’t know how we managed to cram most of the family into our house. I'm talking aunts, uncles, cousins the whole troupe!” Blaine began. “Only this year my folks and I want something low key to compensate. I think my brothers planning to come home for the holiday too, amazingly.”

“I still can't believe he's the guy from those saving commercials,” Kurt muttered in disbelief.

“I can't believe I had to hear you gush about how attractive you find him!” Blaine countered.

Kurt blushed at the painful reminder, which happened three weeks ago during one of their Skype TV show night when Cooper's commercial had come on. “Well I had no idea he was your brother! I sure remember how mortified I got when you made that fact known to me.”

“Well we weren't boyfriends by that point so that helped but not by much,” Blaine grumbled.

At the mention of Blaine's older brother Kurt saw an opening to ask about him, since Kurt still knew very little about Cooper. “Does he know we're boyfriends now?”

“No, only because we haven't talked since then and when he finds out he's going to torture me,” Blaine admitted reluctantly.

“I would be nice to meet him, if only to protect you from his teasing.”

Blaine's affectionate smile turned into a slight frown when Kurt's eyes were back on the road and he let out a little sigh. The Anderson brothers were still at odds with each other and even when telling Kurt about it helped, no progress had been made since. Mainly because they'd barely even talked in the last few months, Cooper as usual was too busy. The last time they'd seen each other in person turned into a disaster in Blaine's mind, Cooper's constant criticism of everything he did ruined the visit. Whenever Cooper was in town the entire world needed to revolve around him and Blaine was just something to amuse him in slow paced Lima. His aversions to letting his brother and boyfriend meet weren't due to the fear of Kurt fawning all over him, he was well aware of Cooper's good looks. No, it went deeper than that; his brother was the last person he wanted to compete with for attention. Kurt was his and he knew he was being childish and possessive but he couldn't help it. “Try not to be too disappointed if I can't bring myself to do that yet,” he said softly.

The obvious vulnerability in Blaine's voice was making Kurt's heart ache and he flashed him a loving smile. “Oh honey, I could never be disappointed with you. There's plenty of time for me to meet the rest of your family, Blaine. So let's not worry about that for now, “ He insisted, his voice soft and soothing.

Blaine face was equally full of affection, “Thank you,” he replied warmly. “Well, we've covered my family's Christmas traditions, how about yours?” Blaine switched, he loved hearing new details about Kurt whenever possible.

“Oh, well... up until three years ago things were very different, it use to just be my dad and I and we did our best to make it festive as the years went on. But then in my junior year, as you know, my dad got re-married and that added two more members to our family. That first Christmas for all of us was very different, in a good way, but it still took some getting use to. Now there's even more extended family members to encounter, Carole's relatives are quite... let's say... interesting, especially when they've been throwing back eggnog. We have the same idea as your family Blaine; we want to keep things low key this year. It will be just the four of us on Christmas day; I'll have to do the round before and after that though. Considering I'm not here as much as I once was,” Kurt explained.

“I bet you'll love getting to tell everyone about your exciting life in New York,” Blaine teased.

“You know me so well, Blaine,” Kurt replied happily.

“Will you tell them about me?” Blaine asked, he knew Kurt's parents were accepting of his sexual orientation, but he wasn't sure about anyone else.

“Knowing me, I will and I don't care if anyone has a hidden problem with it. I think my dad set the example from the start with to how to deal with my sexuality. Accept and there's not much need to have it be a big deal really,” Kurt shrugged. “I for one would like to escape any drama over the holidays, I had enough of that from my time at William McKinley,” Kurt added.

“Will you see any of your friends from school during your stay here?” Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded, “Yes but probably not until I come back here for my final week, or at least the ones that are still around then.”

“What about your step-brother?”

“Finn will be here for sure, he'll be busy with the New Directions, as their usual director, Mr. Schue, is away for part of the year right now. I already have an idea to possibility lend a hand with glee club.”

Here was the opening Blaine had been hoping for and he went for it. “On that subject... I was hoping you'd come visit me at Dalton at some point too,” he said.

“I'd like nothing better, think you can survive your friends taunting?”

“Yes, because I'll have you there to make them stop,” Blaine laughed.

“What am I to you? Some fierce sassy gay to hide behind?” Kurt teased.

Blaine smirked at Kurt, he knew better than to reply to such a statement. “You're so cute,” he simply said instead. ___________________________________________________________________________

As soon as the couple reached their first stop (Kurt's house) they quickly carried Kurt's luggage inside, looking for any signs of life as they went. So far so good, neither Burt or Carole's car was in the driveway and that gave them both hope for what they wanted to do next.

“It seems the coast is clear,” Kurt chimed as he led Blaine up the stairs to his bedroom.

Blaine already was in a cheeky mood and needed no convincing for what was about to happen, good thing he'd brought some chap stick along. “The way you say that... sounds like we have plans to be bad.”

Kurt rolled his eyes but his goofy grin never wavered, banter was all fun and games but Kurt really wanted to get onto smooching by this point. “You can still be bad and keep your clothes on, Blaine,” he countered.

“What about doing that without coming?” Blaine suddenly asked without warning.

The unexpected racy comment nearly caused Kurt to miss the last step of the stairs and he reeled back until Blaine pushed him forward. Kurt was sure his extreme reaction was funny and if it weren't for Kurt liking when Blaine said such comments, he might feel more annoyed. It was hard to remember they'd technically already seen each other naked. While the bold, almost boarding lewd comment caught him off guard; he wasn't about to get flustered. “Only one way to find out,” he said in reply.

Hearing the payoff in the form of Kurt's sexy lower register was making Blaine's heart race, Kurt's 's rising to match Blaine's baby steps into dirty talk were making him far too excited. Kurt knew exactly what he was doing when he didn't discourage and the results quickly escalated as they cleared Kurt's bedroom. Bags were immediately dropped and discarded as the two brought their mouths together and went to town with making out. This was what both Blaine and Kurt had been longing to do the moment they were alone together anyway, so they just gave in. The racy kissing spree in the car hadn't quenched their thirst for one another either; it only made them want more. But now there was nothing periodically to hold them back and so the unspoken attempts to balance between desire and maturity were made. The first thing to do was to ensure their hands never went below the waist during their kissing and that was going well so far. Blaine kissed Kurt possessively as they quickly made their way to the bed and soon their arms were tightly entwined. Each kiss released more passion and got deeper and it wasn't long before Kurt ended up lying on top of Blaine.

“Here we go again,” Blaine said with delight.

“But this time we can get really comfy...” Kurt growled.

“Just not too comfy, I was kidding about the coming thing,” Blaine warned.

It didn't take long for their kisses to gravitate from their mouths and start to explore elsewhere. Kurt started to kiss from the corner of Blaine's mouth, leaving a trail of kisses and move towards his neck. It was time to get even and give Blaine a matching hickey but it was easier said than done. “Why did you wear a high collared shirt?” Kurt growled as he fought with the buttons.

“Because it can hide any physical proof of what we're doing right now,” Blaine said matter-oh-factly.

“Good, cause I was planning to give you a hickey...”

“What about our date?” Blaine asked, not that he wanted to stop.

For all Blaine and Kurt's attempts at maturity sometimes there was no stopping the temptation that locking lips brought. Kurt was slowly letting his sensual side out in consequence and judging how Blaine gulped hungrily at that look, he was doing okay. The trouble was, one of the side effects from having such amazingly chemistry meant it didn't take much to get their motors revved up.

Right when Blaine was doing an impressive job of using his tongue during kissing Kurt knew he'd end up getting a boner in a second. “Blaine... oh god... we have to stop... or I'm going to get hard very quickly,” Kurt pleaded.

“Same here,” Blaine moaned, but he didn't go so far to pull away from Kurt yet.

“How is this stopping?” Kurt grumbled as Blaine began to suck on his now exposed collarbone.“Shit, Blaine!” Kurt gasped as pleasure surged through him.

What had started out as desires for Blaine to perfect his attempts at French kissing was now risking turning things awkward. This time there was no mistaking what the hard object Blaine felt against his thigh might be and it wasn't sure wasn't a wrist brace. It was Kurt's..., he'd best not go there or Blaine's mind could explode with sexy thoughts. Blaine took the reality check and let Kurt roll off of him, and he was forced to watch his boyfriend glare at him in annoyance. “Sorry,” he said sheepishly.

It didn't matter if Blaine hadn't really done anything or earn Kurt's scrutiny; he was trying to his best to think of the unsexiest thing possible to cool down. Kurt sighed and he stood up, ignoring his erection that felt strained in his tight skinny jeans. He didn't bother to speak as he sat in front of his vanity and started inspecting Blaine's handiwork. “Good thing I packed concealer,” Kurt grumbled.

For all his appeal Blaine thought Kurt was being rather unfair and he wasn't enjoying the silent treatment very much. “Kurt, don't do this to me... don't be mad... I can't help it...” Blaine begged from his spot on the bed with big woeful eyes.

Kurt couldn't keep his eyes off Blaine for long and when he looked at his boyfriend's reflection in the mirror his attempts to resist were thwarted. “How can I stay mad at you when you look so freaking cute!” he said, grumbling.

“Not hot?” Blaine teased.

“Well that too, you felt the physical proof,” Kurt scoffed.

“I was getting there too Kurt, for the record.”

“Then it's probably a good thing we stopped when we did.”

“I agree and uh... wow look at the time, well that was a satisfying thirty minuets,” Blaine said as he glanced at his watch.

“Has it been that long? Wow indeed... and am I glad we're alone...” Kurt began, when he saw Blaine's eyes widen, Kurt simply rolled his eyes. “Not that I want to go there again... just, my family seems to have impeccable timing,” Kurt quickly sputtered off.

“Well I'm glad it's off kilter right now,” Blaine said.

“Let's go on that date Blaine Warbler, the snow's calling to us,” Kurt said as he stood up, only to sit back down. “In a minuet,” Kurt added shyly. Hearing Blaine muffled laughter at his expense certainly was helping kill his boner, but he wasn't in any mood to thank Blaine for it. ___________________________________________________________________________

“Well, what should we make?” Blaine asked.

Dressed for an afternoon out in the snow, the young couple was now in Kurt's front yard and with swapping scarves. Even in all the many layers Kurt was now wearing Blaine thought his winter wear clad boyfriend looked stunning as usual.

Kurt bent down to pick up a handful of snow and started rolling it into a tight packed ball, it was the perfect type of snow to building a snowman. “Hmm, Broadway icons?” he offered playfully.

“Sure, which one though?”

There was no need for Kurt to ponder that choice, he already knew and smiled as Blaine started to roll his own snowball along the ground to build its mass. When it got big enough Kurt lent a hand and the two pushed it around until it was a good enough size to be the bottom for their snowman project. “Would Patti LuPone be too hard to pull off?” Kurt finally suggested.

“Not for us,” Blaine scoffed.

Kurt and Blaine set to making the snow-woman version of Kurt's show business role model and soon the middle and headpieces were added to the base.

Blaine suddenly felt eyes on him and when he turned to look back at Kurt, there were hearts in his boyfriend's eyes. “What?”

“Oh nothing, just gazing at my boyfriend,” Kurt said dreamily.

“Isn't that the best word to say?” Blaine stated with a chuckle.

“When it refers to you it sure is,” Kurt agreed.

The smiling twosome continued with their joint winter project and relished the opportunity to enjoy each other’s company in person once again. The setting and activities might be different over a month ago but the ease that they talked to one another was no different than when done through a computer. Then the winter element was starting to affect Kurt and he'd begun to shiver but Blaine already knew hot to fix that. He stepped behind Kurt and wrapped his arms over Kurt's chest, offering his warmth without any worded requests.

“This is nice,” Blaine said with a content sigh.

“You make a good personal heater, Blaine.”

“Glad I can be useful,” Blaine cooed.

The romantic scene quickly became one both boys wanted to enhance with a kiss outside and since no one was around, they went for it. That first tender kiss soon led to more and soon they found themselves smooching in their own little winter wonderland. The snow falling onto them was ignored, the only thing that could break up the blissful moment ended up pulling into the driveway.

Kurt tore his lips off Blaine's mouth with bitter resentment, as soon he recognized who the culprit was this time his annoyance became very visible. “You see, impeccable timing,” Kurt grumbled. “Who know Finn could be such a buzz kill!”

“Maybe there's hope for him and Rachel after all,” Blaine whispered.

“Kurt, that you?” Finn called from his car.

Since there was little point for Kurt to actually get angry at his stepbrother's arrival (since he still lived there and Kurt didn't) he let it go. Finn's untimely arrival wasn't planned and so Kurt pulled back slightly from Blaine but still kept touching the small of his back. “Yes Finn, it's me.”

Blaine watched as Kurt's stepbrother, Finn Hudson, made his way towards him and Kurt, who were still stand side by side. Blaine had yet to meet him and his face was politely dapper as ever when it was about to happen.

“When did you get back?” Finn asked as he came over to Kurt's side.

Kurt finally let go of his hold of Blaine to hug Finn lightly, because he had missed him, during which Blaine stood politely at their side, waiting his chance to be introduced. “Like an hour ago, sorry I didn't let you know before hand,” Kurt answered.

“It's fine,” Finn assured as he looked over at Blaine's direction. “And you must be Blaine,” he said with a friendly grin.

Now it was Blaine's chance to shine and he stepped forward to shake Fin's hand. “That I am, it's nice to meet you,” he said.

“Finn, this is Blaine Anderson, my boyfriend-” Kurt started to introduce.

“Boyfriend? I thought you were trying to just stay friends?” Finn interrupted.

Kurt rolled his eyes, “I don't know why we ever thought we could manage that,” Kurt admitted sheepishly.

“We tried and honestly I'm glad we failed,” Blaine added, showing their playful banter to Finn first hand.

“Did you guys build a snow... what is that suppose to even be?” Finn asked suddenly, pointing to their nearly finished Patti snow woman.

“It's Patti LuPone!” Kurt blurted out.

“Who?” Finn asked in confusion.

Blaine felt like he was getting a little taste of what Kurt and Finn were like when they were together, which he already could tell was nothing like him and Cooper. “She's Kurt's role model, she's been in a lot of movies and Broadway shows,” Blaine answered for Finn's sake.

The save was greatly appreciated by Finn, who didn't want to trigger Kurt into one of his ranting modes. “Oh, thanks,” he said with gratitude. After Blaine flashed Finn a quick wink, he figured it was a good time to high tail it. “I'll leave you two alone now, will I get to see your while you're here?” he teased.

Kurt narrowed his eyes at Finn and was tempted to say no but he refused to support Finn's claims even if it was an obvious joke. “Yes, I'll be around for the next few days leading up to the 27th. So sorry, you won't be ride of me so easily.”

Finn was never one who was very good in knowing when Kurt was being serious or sarcastic. “Who said I wanted that?” he replied. Until he finally caught on by Blaine's mouthing 'he's kidding' and moved on ignoring the mess up. “What about Rachel?”

The question about Rachel made Kurt's mood soften and switch to sympathy because he would never forget about their break up. Not when Finn had showed up at their New York loft in October, only to discovery Rachel was on a date with another guy. That first dramatic event set of a chain reaction that lead to Rachel declaring they were done. During the break up it was hard for Kurt not to take sides, he lived with Rachel but Finn was family. Thankfully living in other states when it came to broken relationships was a good thing, at least for an observer like Kurt anyway. “She'll be back in Lima tomorrow but she won't show up around here, so don't worry,” Kurt assured him.

“She doesn't have to do that, not for me...” Finn argued.

“She's doing it for me actually, I want Kurt all to myself,” Blaine pipped up.

The break in tension caused by Blaine's little joke was quite welcome and Kurt gave Blaine's hand a thankful squeeze. “He's right, it will be hard enough to be away from this guy for four days as it is,” Kurt pointed out.

Finn's reply was to nod, showing he was more than ready to move on. “That's cool, anyway I'm gonna head inside. Don't want to be a third wheel right from the start, so go back and finish your Paty Larone Snowman,” he urged.

“It's LuPone you uneducated ingrate!” Kurt shouted in annoyance as he went. _______________________________________________________________________________

When Blaine and his visiting boyfriend finished their snow-woman they spent a little time warming up in the back of his car, again. After spending a too long making out the pair finally bothered to move their date along. Which brought them to be standing in Blaine's kitchen of all places and currently something else would heat up other than their wanting bodies. Or that was the plan, as it turned out baking cookies was far more excitement than either boy had encountered before. Who knew cooking could be so much fun but all one needed was the right sort of culinary partner to share the experience.

The couple's baking Christmas cookies operation was far from professional: too much cookie dough was eaten, flour was everywhere and batter needed to be cleaned off almost every surface. The whole reason the near chaotic scene had occurred was because of how distracted the bakers kept getting. Any place, even a kitchen, could turn into a place to hold an impromptu kissing endeavour. They kept on giggling between baking, kissing and their usual spurts of playful banter. Currently Blaine and Kurt were enjoying another make-out relapse as they waited for the first batch of cookies to finish baking in the oven. Blaine's back was pressed against the edge of a counter with Kurt pushed up and close at his front. Kurt's arms were placed over Blaine's shoulders and Blaine's were around Kurt's waist as they kissed each other.

Right now the boys were behaving and so their kissers were short but sweet and never passionate enough to make them need to stop.

“This is becoming quite the habit, Kurt,” Blaine murmured as Kurt switched his attention from Blaine's lips to his neck.

“I don't hear you complaining?”

“Like I would!” Blaine scoffed but he quickly forgot about fuelling their usual banter when Kurt made a sudden aggressive but pleasurable move. “Oh... lord, Kurt,” he moaned.

Kurt hadn't meant to do it but in their eagerness his thigh had ended up rubbing up against Blaine's groin and he clearly had felt it. While the sound Blaine made when he groaned like that felt very thrilling he knew getting his boyfriend riled up in a his kitchen was a bad idea. “Should I stop? Am I making you too excited?” he asked quickly.

Blaine shook his head and kissed Kurt deeply, while he distracted his boyfriend with his lips Blaine discreetly moved Kurt's hips back with his hands so there was more distance between them, just to be safe.

“Better?” Kurt asked when Blaine was done.

“Not better, just... safer,” Blaine said.

“Why are we having dessert before a single cookie is done anyway?”

“Come on, we both knew it would turn out like this.”

It was the sound of the oven timer going off that made Kurt finally yank himself out of Blaine's arms and put on a pair of oven mitts. He brought out the first batch of cookies since he refused to let them burn, no matter how alluring his boyfriend was. The delicious smell of freshly baked cookies quickly filled the kitchen and wafted throughout the house. “Oh god, my mouth is already watering...”

Blaine knew the feeling but he wasn't looking at the cookies and quickly dropped his gaze from Kurt to behave. He couldn't help it, they had a lot of lost time to make up for, and most couples that had just gotten together did a lot of kissing. “We make a good team,” he stated.

Ironically when the exact scenario the couple was sure to happen, it didn't, no one showed up at the house at that minuet. Which meant if the boys planned on focusing more on cooking than kissing it was up to them. To their credit they managed and the reward was when the heard the front door open, they weren't in any sort of compromising position but they'd cut it close.

The question was, which parent was now home? The answer came when a female voice called from the front hallway. “What smells so good?”

“We're baking cookies in the kitchen, first batch just came out of the oven,” Blaine answered.

Jennifer Anderson appeared and her warm smile quickly changed to eye wide alarm at seeing what state the kitchen was in. There was no danger of her becoming angry, not when both boys looked so darn adorable and happy. “You two have sure been busy I see,” she said teasingly.

“We'll clean up when we're done and hopefully the cookies will be worth it,” Blaine assured her.

“I'm sure they will be,” Jennifer said in reply.

It took his mom looking over Kurt's way for him to realize it was now time for a proper introduction and he quickly snapped to it. “Oh sorry! Mom, this is Kurt Hummel, my boyfriend...” Blaine said and he couldn't help begin to beam.

“I can't get enough of telling people that,” Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear, causing his grin to grow even larger.

After the little laps Blaine continued things along, “Kurt, this is my mom, Jennifer,” he finished.

Kurt proved Blaine wasn't the only one who could rock an introduction and he approached Jennifer with a warm smile. “It's sure great to meet you properly this time, sorry again about before,” Kurt said, laying on the charm.

His charisma was working and as a result Jennifer laughed lightly. “The moments passed so don't worry, it's nice to meet you too, Kurt. Once I let Blaine know I wanted to hear all about you, I have no idea in what I was unleashing.”

“Mom...” Blaine groaned with slight embarrassment, but it was true.

“Oh Blaine, that's so sweet,” Kurt cooed with affection.

“How was the airport pickup?” Jennifer asked them both.

Even when Blaine was so distractingly adorable Kurt couldn't help but notice how nervous Jennifer seemed despite her friendly manner. From what Blaine had told him, Kurt knew that unlike with his own dad, any acceptance gained now hadn't come so easily when it came to Blaine's parents. It was also equally clear that they were trying to change that and Kurt was happy to help. “Romantic, like a scene out of a movie,” Kurt said dreamily.

“Has Blaine told you about us wanting you over for dinner on the 27th?” She asked.

“Of course he has, it's Blaine and I'm honoured and delighted for the invite. Is there anything I should know... concerning Blaine's dad and making a better second impression?” Kurt dared to ask.

“Kurt...” Blaine began to warn.

“No, it's alright Blaine, and it's a valid question. Just be yourself Kurt, it's clear Blaine adores you. Don't expect my husband to react the same way... though you're a delight by my regard so far... just, don't get too worried about it and act natural, that's always the best answer,” Jennifer suggested.

For all his confidence and superiority Kurt showed on a regular basis he still had plenty moments of self-doubt, such as now. “Are you sure? I mean, I'm worried about making him uncomfortable... with how I am...”

But Blaine was having none of that and he quickly grew annoyed but Kurt's attempts, was he actually saying how he couldn't pass as straight or something? What did that even have to do with meeting his dad? “Stop that Kurt, who said I'd want you to act differently for my dad's sake?” Blaine fumed.

“I only meant...” Kurt began to argue.

“No you didn't,” Blaine snapped.

Jennifer found her self caught in the middle of the couple’s sudden quarrel but she proved her worth and gave them a motherly eye-roll. “Boys, boys, this is no time to squabble. It's Christmas and what you two need to do is go talk this out. You're already used to that, just do it in person instead of through Skype. Now go head up to Blaine's room, leave the door open and work things out. I'll watch the cookies while you're gone,” she insisted and pointed towards where the bedrooms where.

Neither Blaine or Kurt felt the urge to defy her orders, since she was in the right and the pair stomped their way up to Blaine's room like reprimanded children. By the time they walked through the door their anger was already starting to dissipate and seeing their immature scrunched up faces also helped.

“How did we end up fighting so soon?” Kurt asked with a groan, fearing the answer.

“Because you said something stupid,” Blaine said with brutal honesty.

The subsequent tempter flare that the accusation brought challenged Kurt's hold of control but he managed to. How had things gone from them making out in the kitchen to this? Perhaps it was due to their spending too much time focusing on their lips than tackling the hard uses. “Blaine, I didn't mean I planned on changing myself, not for you dad or anyone else. I just don't want to... make things worse.”

“Kurt, you're gay and so I am, that's how it is. I promised myself when I came out I'd never hide who I was again. I'm sorry I lashed out at you like that... I just didn't like how you thought the real you wasn't good enough to show my dad! Acting the way you think he'd want wouldn't work anyway, trust me... fuck, I dunno how to word this right!” Blaine vented out in anger.

It was clear to Kurt that his frazzled boyfriend was trying his best and he sat down on the bed. “I'm sorry too...” he began.

“I want to be with you Kurt, so don't you dare try to hide who you are. If my dad gets uncomfortable... then that's his problem, not ours,” Blaine said firmly. “You are not to blame, you hear me?”

“Loud and clear,” Kurt breathed in response.

The rift mended, Blaine smiled away at Kurt as he walked over to the bed, knelt down and kissed him softly on the mouth.

“We had our first fight as a couple,” Kurt whispered.

“It was barely a fight, Kurt,” Blaine argued.

“So we can't make up now and enjoy that for the first time?” Kurt pouted.

“My moms right down stairs and we still have to clean up from baking,” Blaine reminded him, but he felt no satisfaction in saying that.

Kurt relented and pulled him and Blaine up into a standing position but wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and held him close. Soon Blaine's head was cradled between Kurt's neck and shoulder and the couple stood there for a while, savouring the moment, one they hadn't been able to experience for far too long.

Blaine took a deep breath and let it out slowly, finding himself in Kurt's arms like this was so soothing. “You're a wish come true, Kurt,” he confessed.

Skipping heartbeats followed from hearing the poetic words that risked sounding surrealistically corny but such moments were frequent with Blaine Anderson. “When I made my wish I didn't think it would come true... but am I ever glad it did,” Kurt told him.

Blaine did a double take, his eyes widening. “Does that mean what I think it means... are you...” Blaine began but couldn't finish. No matter how strongly he felt about Kurt he knew it was too soon. So he didn't say the four-letter word, they both knew what Kurt had wished for anyway.

“No, not yet, I'm not saying I don't care for you... I do and I'm sure it will come to that, very quickly. But I'm not... ready...” Kurt faltered. “Oh great, here come the tears.”

When would Blaine learn that putting too much pressure on themselves was never a good idea, he felt so stupid at almost ruining the tender moment. “Shh, it's okay Kurt, forget about it. It can wait, I want us to want until we're ready for every step we take,” he said softly.

“Let's focus on finishing our third date, huh?” Kurt suggested with an awkward laugh.

Blaine joined in with Kurt's light laughter and eventually they recovered enough to bounce back to their normal cheery selves. Their little spat had sure gone full circle, starting with anger, moving to love, then sadness and now, happiness was bad full force. Kurt gave Blaine a shy look when he handed him a tissue to blow his nose and he caught the next look. It hadn't taken long for Kurt to recognize when his boyfriend wanted to kiss him and with the message received, Kurt brought their lips together with a sudden forward move. Dealing with things like passion, romance and desire were new and as challenging as ever but it was the mix of emotions that made it truly confusing at times. Good thing both boys were stubborn, courageous and above all, willing to take things slow to allow their feelings to develop at the right speed and that kept the odds in their favour.

With the task of making things right finished and over with for the time being, Blaine and Kurt headed back down to the kitchen to clean up their cookie baking mess. When Jennifer never appeared to comment on their taking a long time up in Blaine's room, her son decided to reward her with a plate of cookies and a cup of coffee.

“You guys patch things up?” Jennifer asked as she bit into a cookie. “Oh wow these are so good!” she told Blaine in surprise.

“We're fine, thanks for the kind push,” Blaine thanked her.

“Fights happen Blaine, try not to worry about them, it means you're in a relationship,” Jennifer told her son.

Blaine paused, as Kurt's singing voice began to trail from the kitchen and Blaine broke into a smile. “I know,” he replied.

“Wow...his voice Blaine...” his mother whispered in awe.

Blaine smile got even wider from the comment. “I know,” he repeated with a cheeky grin.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be posted in three weeks.

Chapter 11

Every trace of Kurt and Blaine's baking cookies together was promptly removed and from their valiant efforts the Anderson's kitchen had never looked so clean. The chore now done, the young couple had planned to spend some quality down time in Blaine's bedroom and watch a holiday movie together. Only what ended up happening was Kurt being begged for a song by both Jennifer and her son. Kurt never needed a reason to sing, especially since enrolling in a musical theatre program at Nyada and he had no urge to turn the request down. Only this time, Kurt didn't want to sing an emotionally romantic song that would render both him and his audience to tears. Context wasn't needed for every performance and so there he was, standing in front of his audience of two and no songs came to mind. “So... any requests?” he questioned. 

“What about singing something festive?” Jennifer suggested. 

“Great idea mom, um... how about Winter Wonderland, Kurt?” Blaine said. 

“I like that idea,” Jennifer added in agreement. 

Kurt nodded in approval. He naturally knew the song well enough to sing it without any sheet music or lyrics even. A quick look to Blaine at the piano proved his music partner didn't need any help in that department either and Kurt cleared his throat lightly in preparation. He was no stranger to belting out a good holiday tune, or any type for that matter. “An excellent choice Blaine, thank you,” he said. 

Without further ado Blaine started to play the intro to the song and at the right moment Kurt opened his mouth to sing. Blaine's mom was treated to a entertaining Christmas spectacle and soon Kurt's soft angelic voice nearly lulled her into a trance. Blaine almost ended up slipping and hitting the wrong key but the performer in him kept him on the mark. Best of all there were no tears streaming down his face, not that he wasn't moved (Kurt's voice was pure magic). 

By the end of the song the only one who ended up shedding a tear was Jennifer Anderson and Kurt took that as a flattering compliment. When he opened his eyes to see her sniffling away his heart began to melt. Uncomfortable indeed, in his mind Jennifer was making up for any errors of the past quite well. “Are you okay?” Kurt asked her softly. 

Jennifer nodded as she blew her nose. “Oh don't mind me, that was beautiful Kurt, you have an amazing voice, just like Blaine said. It's no wonder you got accepted in Nyada,” she announced. 

Kurt's smile in response was sweet as he walked over to Blaine and sat on his lap at the piano bench. He didn't think there was any harm to, even when Jennifer was there and neither she nor Blaine reacted to it. Blaine just showed his approval by wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist to help keep him in place. “For a while there, I wouldn't have agreed with you. At first I was very... intimidated by how exclusive their musical theatre program is. Sometimes I still find it hard to believe I got in at all,” Kurt admitted. 

“I don't,” Blaine stated warmly. 

“You're a little bias, Blaine,” Kurt teased. 

This time when the sound of a car pulling up in the driveway was heard Kurt's body tensed because they all knew who would step through the front door. Kurt went to hop off of Blaine's lap but his boyfriend's grip tightened, keeping him in place. 

“Don't,” Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear and he was relieved to see he didn't try to move again.

When Brandon Anderson stepped into his house he wasn't expecting to find his wife red faced and clutching a tissue to her cheek. Or to find his son perched on the piano bench with a young man, _'No his boyfriend,'_ Brandon corrected, sitting on his lap like it was nothing out of the ordinary. While understandably surprising, Brandon made himself realize this was normal for his son. Still, he couldn't hide his reaction to the sight and how it threw him off guard at first. 

Kurt didn't really know how Brandon would react but if Blaine wasn't worrying over it then neither would he. So he kept put and tried to act as natural as possible (easy to do since he felt so at home in Blaine's arms) and gave the new arrival a polite but slightly nervous smile. 

“Oh, hey there, dad,” Blaine said causally in greeting. 

“Is everything okay?” Brandon asked as he looked at his wife suspiciously. 

Blaine also couldn't hide his subsequent sigh because his dad had skipped over saying hello to him (and Kurt) in reply. “Kurt just sang us a Christmas tune, he tends to have that affect on people,” Blaine explained before his mom could. 

“Everything’s fine, Dear,” Jennifer assured. 

“Blaine, let me off so you can introduce me to your dad,” Kurt whispered into his ear. 

“I dunno if he's earned that right yet,” Blaine whispered back. 

“Blaine,” Kurt said firmly. 

It was time for Blaine to relent and he instantly let go of Kurt, who gracefully slid off of his boyfriends lap to stand beside him. He looked so calm, if he was at all nervous (heck Blaine sure was deep down) Kurt had it well hidden behind his charming smile. Now it was Blaine's turn to step up. “I know you've seen him before, dad, but this is Kurt Hummel, my boyfriend,” he introduced. 

At first Kurt waited for Brandon's response but when it didn't come Kurt stepped forward and took charge (thus avoiding an awkward silence). He offered his hand in greeting to Blaine's dad, who took it and during Kurt hoped his grip was firm but not too eager. Kurt studied Brandon's features for a moment, he was a complete middle blend of both of his sons. “It's nice to meet you,” Kurt said. 

“Brandon Anderson, as you already know, but it is good for us to be properly introduced. I take you just returned to Ohio?” Brandon replied, his voice neither sounding cold or overly friendly. 

The reaction was nothing Kurt felt the need to stress over, so he nodded and took it in stride. “Yes, today actually, your son picked me up at the airport,” Kurt stated, then he thought of something to add. “I want to thank the both of you, for allowing Blaine to come visit me in New York. I'm so excited, there's so much I want to show him! Places I mean,” Kurt quickly sputtered.

Blaine smirked at Kurt, he was trying so hard and that made him feel so proud and touched. “I can't wait to see Nyada, will it be open for a tour?” Blaine asked him. 

Kurt nodded, “I checked and there will be tours going on for the new semester, so our planned tour is a a go,” he answered.

“Blaine has been wanting to go to New York for a long time, I'm glad he won't be alone there,” Jennifer said. 

“Not that he wouldn't have managed on his own,” Kurt added playfully. 

“Your faith in me is endearing,” Blaine teased. 

During the little exchange between Blaine and Kurt, Brandon was remaining silent and it was clear he wanted to leave the room but was too polite to go without saying something. Blaine guessed his dad couldn't of think of anything he could say and he decided to give him an escape route himself. “I guess I should go take Kurt home,” he said. 

Kurt knew exactly what Blaine was doing and he was fine to go along with it. “I am a little worn out I guess, a lot went on today...” Kurt stated and Blaine nearly snickered from the hidden meaning. “I'll see you both for dinner on the 27th and thanks again for the invite,” he added and then let Blaine lead him away. 

The pair walked and hand in hand towards Blaine's car and Kurt did his best to read his boyfriend's expression to get a sense of how he was fairing. But sometimes Blaine was hard to figure out, at least when he chose to keep his feeling hidden. “Blaine, did that go well? I could use a little insight here...” he pressed. 

Blaine let out a tired sight, he was overreacting and this time for no real reason. “It went... well enough, or it went better than I thought it would. That's pretty much how my dad is whenever my sexuality is brought up. He doesn't know what to say, or do, or even how to act and it's impossible not to notice. I know he's trying but... should it really be this hard for him to live with?” Blaine explained. 

“From what I saw, I think he didn't want to make a bad move, so that's something, am I right?” Kurt pointed out. 

Blaine nodded, “It is...” he said weakly. But when it came with dealing with his dad Blaine knew it would tale a lot to deal with. “Sorry... as you can guess this is a sore spot for me,” he added with a sigh. “You were amazing though, you handled it perfectly.” 

“So were you, you wouldn't let me pull away, and wouldn't let me feel... reluctant to show any physical proof of our relationship,” Kurt said. 

“That's true,” Blaine admitted as he handed his car keys to Kurt, letting him drive before Kurt could ask him. 

Kurt took the keys and was fine to let Blaine have a quiet moment with his thoughts while he got in the drivers seat. But when he looked Blaine's way his heart started to melt and he knew he couldn't let it go just yet. “I have one more thing to say on this sweetie, if you're able to-” 

“Say it,” Blaine interrupted eagerly. 

“I think what will really help, for all of us, is if your parents see what we're like when we're together. Maybe then your dad can begin to accept that what we have isn't something to worry about,” Kurt answered. 

Blaine took a moment to let Kurt's kind words sink in, when done he leaned over and kissed Kurt. “Thank you, you always know just what to say,” he gushed. 

“I try,” Kurt said in a cute one. ______________________________________________________________________________

When Kurt found himself kissing Blaine on his doorstep for the second time, he wasn't going to let anything interrupt them, not even the frigidly cold weather. Kurt gave Blaine a shy come hither look when they finished yet another passionate kiss. “Wanna come in for a nightcap?” He asked flirtatiously.

Blaine gulped; Kurt's tone was doing things to parts of him that weren't suited for their current locations. “I, uh... I actually don't know what that saying even means,” he admitted. 

Kurt giggled and kissed Blaine lightly, he could be so darn cute at times. “Neither do I honestly... but need I remind you, that my family is inside somewhere. All I'm suggesting in you come inside for a bit. Where we'll be totally mature and just spend some quality time together,” he explained. 

“No kissing at all then?” Blaine pouted, but he was just being playful, as usual. 

“Well, there's no harm in a little kiss now an then, when the coast is clear,” Kurt sassed. 

“Let's go inside then, before we freeze out here,” Blaine urged. 

The couple headed inside to the wonderful warmth within and hung up their scarves and jackets. Sounds of life within the house could instantly be heard and then there was a loud cheer that could only be from Finn and Burt. Kurt rolled his eyes; he'd come home to this scene many times before but never with a boyfriend in tow. “Must be some sort of sport event on,” Kurt said. 

Blaine's face perked up instantly, “It's the Buckeyes, can we stop by and get the score?” Blaine pleaded, giving Kurt his best puppy dog face. 

Kurt smirked at him; he was already heading to the den with Blaine hurrying along side him. “Oh yeah right, you find sports interesting, I almost forgot,” Kurt said teasingly. 

“Try not to judge me for it,” Blaine replied, his voice getting all sassy. 

When the pair arrived at the den they found Burt sitting in his usual armchair and Finn reclining on the couch. Their eyes were both transfixed on the television screen so the two sports fans didn't even notice they had company now. Blaine hurried a little closer to get a better look and soon he had the same expression. Kurt shook his head at the lot of them, he wasn't judging but still couldn't understand why watching a bunch of guys chase a ball was so entertaining. “Hi dad, Finn,” Kurt finally announced. 

Finn and Burt grumbled something in response, which sounded nothing like coherent words and their eyes never left the screen. Kurt's patient wavered at bit from this; he had been gone for over a month so he was hoping for a better reaction. “Some things never change,” Kurt muttered. It took one glance at Blaine and Kurt could tell he was torn between watching the game and giving his boyfriend proper attention. Kurt sighed, “Do you want to watch with them?” he asked.

Blaine instantly recovered, but even then it was too little too late, judging by Kurt's far from amused state. “What? Oh, no, Kurt, of course not! Sure I like sports... but I like you way more. So don't you even go there.” 

Kurt's eyes turned playful, “You have it recording at home don't you?” 

“I do... but that's beyond the point, it's not the same thing as watching it live. But that still doesn't matter to me,” Blaine scoffed. 

“If you're sure...” 

“I am, so stop with the look,” Blaine insisted. 

“What look?” Kurt asked innocently. 

“Kurt...” Blaine warned with a frown. 

“You two sound like an old married couple already,” Burt voice said from beside them. 

Kurt rolled his eyes at dad, but on the inside he was smiling at being referred to as a wedded couple. Of course when his dad had finally noticed his son was there the first thing he'd done was tease him about Blaine. 

Burt knew just what to do to appease his son and got up to give Kurt a big welcome home hug. “Boy I missed you Kurt, I have since the day you left for New York,” he admitted. 

“And I thought maybe I wasn't missed at all,” Kurt said sarcastically. 

“Don't act like you don't ignore us when something you find interesting is happening,” Burt pointed out. 

“You got me there,” Kurt admitted with a laugh. 

“Nice to see you again, Blaine.” Burt said. 

“Same here how's the game?” Blaine asked, he couldn't help himself. 

“It's pretty neck and neck, but I have faith in the Buckeyes, you a fan?” Burt asked. 

Blaine nodded, “Oh yeah, totally!” he answered. 

For all his attempts at understanding, Kurt was getting bored with the discussion already and had brought out his phone to skim through. 

Blaine now was the one to roll his eyes and took the phone out of Kurt's hand. “But not enough to want to ditch this guy here... so stop it, Kurt,” Blaine chided. 

“Who me?” Kurt asked, placing a hand on his chest dramatically. 

Burt chuckled, “I'm glad Kurt's finally found someone who can handle him,” he said. 

“It's about time,” Finn added. 

Having a boyfriend might have been long overdue but Kurt could still do without being teased by everyone now that he had one. His limit reached, Kurt grabbed onto Blaine by the shoulders and pushed him off and towards his bedroom. 

“Don't let the visit be too late Kurt,” Burt called out. 

Kurt restrained himself from commenting he wasn't in high school anymore. More because he couldn't be sure if his dad was serious or just teasing him again. “Don't worry! Blaine's just staying for a bit,” Kurt assured. 

“Should I go now? Or will I have a chance to redeem myself?” Blaine asked, turning his attention fully to Kurt. 

There was never any point for Kurt to stay annoyed at Blaine and he rarely ever felt the urge to really try. Right now he had other things in mind when he pushed Blaine inside of the room and closed the door behind them. ____________________________________________________________________________

Of course after Blaine managed to go home, the second there he logged onto Skype so he and Kurt could chat until they went to bed. A very typical scene for the normally long distance couple to be in, only the backdrop behind Kurt wasn't an airy loft but his bedroom back in Lima. It hadn't taken long for them to agree this would be the one day to act totally co-dependent, so they could survive the next five. 

“So now that's it's over, how did our third date compare to the second?” Blaine asked from his spot on his bed. 

“Is it really necessary to pit our dates against each other?” Kurt asked. 

“You say that like they're alive or something,” Blaine chuckled. 

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine, albeit affectionately because he thought Blaine was as cute as ever. “It was a good date, as you well know,” Kurt assured him. “But I'm already starting to wonder how we'll survive the next five days apart...” 

“Have a lot of eggnog?” Blaine offered cheekily. 

Blaine seemed to be in quite the giddy mood, Kurt could relate, the fact that they were so close was pretty exciting even now. “I dunno... I haven't had a lot of experience with alcohol... it seems I tend to have hallucinations of Disney movies and then I throw up.” 

“Oh, I want to hear that story!” Blaine urged with a grin. 

Kurt smirked at him and then complied; spending some time to tell him all about the time April Rhodes returned at William McKinley and used her inappropriate drunken ways to sway the members of the New Directions. Kurt in fact still had the vintage muscle man magazines she’d given him, stashed up in a box in the attic. “I tell you Blaine, the stories I have from glee club... ” Kurt rambled. “But then, most of the ones I was involved with are the boring ones.” 

“If you want to talk boring, I win there, the Warblers might be classy... but any drama we have, has nothing over the New Directions. Mainly I swear it's all about 'What solo should Blaine sing this time?'” Blaine said, imitating his classmates as best he could. “Sometimes I have to step in and point out we're not suppose to have a leader! What's the point of having three council members if I have to do all the work?” Blaine said, proving he could vent just as well as his boyfriend. 

“Oh boo-hoo for the poor worshipped and adored lead singer of the Warblers,” Kurt teased. 

“That almost hurt, Kurt...” Blaine accused, acting all dramatic. 

“Uh huh, well at least you're humble about it. Rachel sure wasn't.” 

“I still amazed you two got so close,” Blaine admitted. 

“I guess it's because we had so much in common... I'm not saying I'm the male equivalent of Rachel Berry, but we are similar. We both share a fierce love of Broadway musicals and how that's the only future we want to aim for.” 

“You two share some of the same quirks and mannerism too.” 

Kurt eyed Blaine, “Like what?” he questioned. 

“Like how you two will start to gush and ramble whenever you're excited about something,” Blaine said. 

“You do that too honey, but I find it adorable,” Kurt cooed. 

Before they could really get going with listing the many things they loved about each other, Blaine chose to change the subject. “So Kurt, when it comes to tomorrow... just how much should we stay in touch? I mean, it's kind of pointless to keep some distance physically if all we end up doing is skyping anyway,” Blaine brought up. 

That question brought a light frown to Kurt's once grinning face, he was quite torn when it came to any answer he could give. Why were they bothering to keep themselves apart again? Oh, right, to prove to everyone that he and Blaine had some self-control and could live without spending every waking moment together. He wasn't even sure how that silly idea had come up but really, Kurt knew he couldn't clamp onto Blaine and stick to him like glue. “Hmm... For once let's not plan too much but at the same time not wait by our phones or computers. We're clever and I'm sure the holidays and our families will keep us pretty occupied to start with. I already have a pretty full criteria, tomorrow my parents have me for the whole day so I'll letting them call the shots, sorry sweetie,” Kurt explained. 

“Don't be, I should really do the same thing... only...” Blaine replied, but he didn't finish the sentence, sighing instead. 

“What about you not wanting to hide who you are anymore? Spend some time with them, your dad most of all Blaine, it will help,” Kurt pressed. 

“Or just make things worse,” Blaine whined. 

“Go to bed honey, you're getting tired... and cranky, it's not becoming,” Kurt insisted. 

Blaine scowled at Kurt, proving he was actually becoming irritated. “Fine, I'll try... just promise me we'll talk for a while tomorrow night? When you come back home?” Blaine requested. 

“I promise, sweet dreams Blainey,” Kurt told him softly. 

Blaine forced himself a smile, that nickname had been ruined with bitter memories from Cooper, but he managed to hide it from Kurt. “Night baby,” he simply told Kurt in reply. _______________________________________________________________________

Kurt managed to keep his side of the bargain and went right to his computer as soon as he got home after spending an enjoyable day with his family. But the impossible happened; Blaine was late for their promised Skype date. That wasn't so alarming at first, things happened but when it reached beyond the point of his boyfriend being fashionably late, Kurt was starting to worry. This wasn't like Blaine, a solid thirty minuets passed and there was still no sign of him, not even a quick text to explain his tardiness. _'Where is he, this isn't like him.'_ Kurt thought with alarm. Before jumping to conclusions, Kurt tried to call him again but after the dial tone continued to ring it was hard not to start panicking by now. “Where the hell are you Blaine?” Kurt cried.

Of course there was no reply and Kurt knew he needed to calm down, there were plenty reasons why Blaine was late and that weren't anything to be scared about. He could be stuck in traffic and unable to send a text for instance. So he did the last thing he could think of and sent him an urgent text message. 

_Blaine, contact me the second you get this! I'm trying not to freak out here. Where are you?_

Kurt did up getting a message but to his disappointment, it wasn't a reply from Blaine but a text from Rachel.

_ So Kurt, how are you enjoying your time with Blaine? Must be pretty good since I haven't heard from you at all. _

_At the moment, not so well._

_What happened?!! Is something wrong? _

_I don't know! That's the problem. Blaine and I were suppose to Skype over 40mins ago! But he won't even answer his phone!_

_ Maybe something happened that's keeping him busy. It is the holidays. _

_Maybe you're right, but I'm still freaking out. I keep picturing him... in all these terrifying scenarios._

_ Call his home, if it bothers you that much. He's probably fine, and feeling guilty. _

_Alright, good idea, hold on I'll call there now._

Once Kurt was calm enough he called the Anderson residence and Jennifer ended up picking up on the third ring. That was both a relief and something to worry about because if Blaine wasn't with his parents, where was he? “Oh, thank god!” Kurt breathed, not able to hide his relief. 

“Kurt? Is everything okay?” Jennifer asked with concerned. 

“I'm sorry! It's just, Blaine didn't end up contacting me like we planned. Do you know where he is? I'm trying not to be worried, but this isn't like him at all,” Kurt quickly explained. 

Jennifer remained silent for a moment, “He did spend some of the day with us... but he and Brandon had a bit of an... episode. After that Blaine left with some of his friends from school, for a Christmas party I think. I thought he would have invited you along....” she admitted reluctantly. 

Now there was nothing keeping from Kurt becoming mad at his boyfriend, but he realized getting angry at Jennifer (who was innocent) was a bad idea. “Thank you, I guess he just needed some time... to himself. If he calls or comes back, please tell him to call me,” Kurt requested and said a quick goodbye. He wasn't very amused, Kurt had been worrying about Blaine's well being and he was off partying somewhere, without him. Yes Kurt was the one to state they needed some space but Blaine had assured him be agreed with the choice. Why hadn't Blaine come to him with his problems? Not to the mention how he'd broken a promise. 

Yet again Kurt was so wrapped up in own personal life that he'd forgotten about Rachel. But as always, it wasn't long before she piped up and made that fact known. 

_ Well? Any clues? Or are you and Blaine already making up as I type this? _

_No, Blaine it seems is off with his friends at some party... one he didn't think to invite me to._

_ Are you angry with him? _

_Shouldn't I be? He's the one who made me promise we'd talk tonight!_

_ What are you going to do now? _

_I don't know, well I know what I won't do! Sit around and wait for him, if he can ditch me, so can I. Up for a night of fun? We can call up Mercedes, Tina, and see what other ND ladies are in town?_

_ Should I even try to change your mind on this, Kurt? _

_You know the answer to that._

_ Fine, let's call them and we'll try out best to cheer you up. _

_Thanks, I'm sick of boys at the moment._

Later that night Kurt did what he normally would have thought was the impossible; he forgot about his wonderful boyfriend. In fact Blaine was the farthest thing from Kurt's mind once he ended up in Rachel's basement. Just like her last impromptu party, this one was full of booze and boisterous ladies, but Kurt was the only boy invited. That suited Kurt just find, he wasn't about to switch teams but at the moment he had no patience for his own gender. He chose to vent out out any lingering frustrations among his female friends from the New Directions.

“So Hummel, I hear you found a sweet piece of ass of your own finally? How's that going?” Santana asked, not bothering to show any tact. 

Kurt rolled his eyes at her, he was seated beside Santana on the couch and he took a long drink of his beer before bothering to answer her. Kurt hadn't meant to start drinking that night but when Santana and Brittany had come along with a number of six backs, Kurt didn't feel like acting responsible. He wanted to have fun and he figured this was a good a way as any and now he was gravitating between tipsy and downright drunk. Kurt was on his second beer already and didn't feel that great, how could he when the girls kept asking him about Blaine. “I don't want to talk about it Santana, I'm still pissed off at him. Also knowing how freaking charming he is! Somehow this will end up being my fault and I'll be the bad guy,” Kurt grumbled. 

“And that's why I'm glad I stop wasting my time with men,” Santana commented. 

Kurt glared at her, his current beer was almost finished and he already felt like another, so he stood up, downed the rest and went over to the stash for a new can. It wasn't like he was the only one drinking anyway and Rachel's dad were conveniently elsewhere. But then, after a few more drinks were consumed, Kurt's phone rang from his back pocket. “Oh of course now Blaine remembers he has a boyfriend,” he grumbled. Kurt ignored the call out of spite and then his phone vibrated and he squinted to make out Blaine's message. 

_**Kurt! I'm sorry I had my phone off, please call me back.** _

Only Kurt wasn't in a very forgiving mood and he turned off his phone and focused on the drunken festivities of the party, letting himself go. It wasn't until a lot later that a slightly more sober Rachel decided her friend was letting himself get way too loose. The deal breaker was when Kurt granted the girls requests for him to dance and how the display quickly turned into a strip tease act.   
Rachel was already calling Blaine when she saw Kurt's undershirt go flying past her, revealing a now naked from the waist up Kurt. She gaped at him in shock and was about to yell at him until Blaine answered.

“Rachel! I'm so glad you called me! Kurt won't answer any of my calls or texts. Do you know where he is?” Blaine demanded, never giving Rachel a chance to get a word in. 

Rachel kept on getting interrupted and this time what cut her off was her female guests erupting in girlish squeals and cat calls. She looked over to see Kurt was slowly unzipping his pants and Santana placed a dollar bill in his waistband of Kurt's underwear with her teeth. “Kurt, keep your pants on!” She bellowed at him. 

“Spoil sport!” Kurt slurred back but he didn't bother to stop gyrating his hips provocatively. 

“What's going on? Was that Kurt?” Blaine asked warily. 

“Yes! He's drunk out of his mind Blaine; he's at my house and oh my god! There go the pants!” Rachel said in horror. 

“What?” Blaine blurted. 

“He's stripping for some of our friends from glee club...” Rachel admitted reluctantly. “You better get over here, before he gets someone pregnant,” Rachel hissed dramatically. 

Blaine was aghast and feared the worst, “Oh, my god! Rachel! Give me your address and keep them away from him!” Blaine ordered. 

“I'll try but... oh no! I have to go! Brittany, get off of him!” Rachel yelled out and ended the call, leaving Blaine in total shock and denial at what had just been dumped on him.

“Fucking hell!” Blaine cried out. No, this wasn't happening, he felt guilty enough already, so this new set of torture was agonizing. Blaine raced through his bedroom, he was glad he hadn't had more than one drink at the Warbler party. 

Blaine already knew he'd made a big mistake but after the fight with his dad, Blaine was left feeling very angry. He knew his boyfriend would be there for him but he didn't want to ruin his holiday time with his own family. So when Nick called and invited Blaine to a party, in a moment of weakness, he'd said yes and gone. The worst thing he'd done was turning off his phone, but he'd done so only because his dad kept on trying to call him. It seemed impossible but somehow Blaine had forgotten about Kurt and by the time he'd remembered their Skype date, it was already too late. Kurt ignored his replies and Blaine ended up doing exactly as Kurt had and called his home. The similarities kept coming when Kurt had gone off to party without him too. All things considered, Blaine now was getting increasingly angry at Kurt and how he was getting naked in front of a bunch of girls. 

When Blaine finally made it to Rachel's house he discovered his getting lost a couple times meant he'd missed all the excitement. 

Rachel, looking slightly dishevelled and tired, greeted him at the door with a weak smile. “Oh Blaine, finally!” she moaned. 

Blaine was already heavy with dread as he followed her inside. “Tell it to me straight Rachel, what did Kurt do?”

The first thing Rachel did in response was sigh, not a good sign and she lead Blaine through the house and down to the basement. “I managed to keep him virtuous, I got him to put his clothes back on and sing a Broadway duet with me. Only he didn't even finish the song, he threw up on me. Which was not fun to live through or clean up after,” Rachel explained. 

Why couldn't this all be some bad dream, how else could Blaine account for Kurt acting so reckless? He had no idea what to even do in this instance either, aside from becoming nearly enraged. “Where is he now?” Blaine muttered. 

Instead of telling him Rachel brought Blaine to his boyfriends' whereabouts and to a still figure spread out on the couch in front of them. “Passed out on that couch, as you can see... thankfully. The others left, save for Santana, so I just let her crash. But I was smart enough to put her in the opposite side of the room just to be safe...” 

“Did he...” Blaine asked, he wasn't even sure what he was trying to ask. 

Rachel shook his head, “Kurt's still a gold star gay, so relax,” she assured, leaving out the fact that Kurt and Brittany had made out for a second. 

Blaine let out a large breath of relief but as he got closer to Kurt it was clear he was still far from his usual fabulous self. He looked like a total train wreck at the moment. “Fuck,” Blaine swore. “What happened to him?” 

“Isn't it obvious by now? Kurt was mad at you for standing him up so he got drunk and now he's paying for it. Can you please take him off my hands? I've had enough of him for the rest of the year,” Rachel grumbled. 

Kurt wasn't very popular with anyone that night but Blaine still nodded, he did share some of the blame for Kurt's state but not all of it. “Sure, I got it...” he replied. Blaine knelt down and carefully took hold of Kurt (ignoring his horrible breath) and gathered him in his arms. Kurt growled in protest but remained sleeping and suddenly snuggled up to Blaine as he was lifted off the ground. 

I wasn't easy for Blaine to cart his boyfriend around and he shifted his weight to get into a more comfortable position. Rachel helped Blaine get them both up the stairs and placing Kurt into the backseat of Blaine's car. When the task was done Blaine turned to look at Rachel and gave her a appreciative smile. “Thanks Rachel, I'm sorry for all this...” he began but paused. He realized this was the second time they'd met in person and like the first, it wasn't ideal. “Look, can we just act like this never happened? So we can have our proper real life introduction when I'm in New York,” he pleaded. 

Rachel nodded in agreement, “Sounds good to me, I'm going to bed... after I take a shower. Tell stripper boy that I'm not very happy with him right now,” she said and stumbled her way back into the house. 

Blaine knew the feeling; Kurt sure didn't look very cute right now. “What were you even thinking Kurt?” he muttered as he stormed over to the drivers seat. “I know I broke our promise, but did you have to get this drunk?” 

“You didn't call...” Kurt groaned. 

Blaine glanced in his rear view mirror to see if Kurt was fully awake or mutter something while he was half asleep. So far it seemed like the latter was more likely but he still chose to reply any way. “I know and I'm really sorry but... did you have to go so far?” Blaine asked. 

“You didn't call Blaine, I thought you might dead be...” Kurt slurred, not making sense. 

“Oh no, you can't guilt me out on this, you got naked in front of girls!” 

“Least someone enjoyed my show,” Kurt grumbled. 

“I'm not talking to you when you're so wasted, Kurt!” 

“Gonna ditch me again?” 

“Shut up! I need to drive you home, be grateful I didn't drink tonight,” Blaine fumed. But it wasn't long before the guilt came rushing back and he couldn't leave it at that. “Look Kurt... we both acted stubborn and stupid tonight. So can't we just... call it a tie for now?” he suggested. 

There was no reply, only uncomfortable silence and when there was a read light Blaine was finally able to look back and discovery Kurt was passed out. With no sign of him waking up for a long time to come. “Great...” Blaine moaned.  
_______________________________________________________________________________

Kurt's head was throbbing with pain when he awoke the following morning, though it was really late into the afternoon already. The insides of his mouth felt dry and tasted horrible, his body was stiff and felt sore all over. While his head felt like someone was hitting his side temples with a sledgehammer, add in how his stomach was churning in his gut and Kurt felt like he'd been hit by a freight train. “Oh, my head...” he groaned, feeling disoriented. 

“Bout time you woke up, Kurt,” Burt's voice muttered, which to Kurt sounded like he was screaming. 

Kurt clutched the sides of his temples and winced from the effort, his head felt so heavy. “Where... what?” he said weakly. His head started to clear enough so his eyes could focus to see Burt standing over him but he sure didn't feel any better health wise. “Dad?” he croaked. 

“Yep,” Burt simply replied. 

It might not be an amazing feat but the fact that Kurt could pull himself into a sitting position was still impressive. With the movement came an odd crumpling sound and Kurt felt something poke him in the hips. Kurt brought his hand down to investigate and realized a number of what he could only guess was money bills were stuffed into his briefs. “Where am I?” 

“Home, lucky for you,” Burt said. 

“Did you come get me?” Kurt asked with a groan, he needed pain killers and stat. But his dad didn't hand him any medication without Kurt's needing to ask and he wasn't in any state to get them himself. So he merely fell back on the bed from with a thud, giving into his hung over state as he tried to remember the events of last night. He recalled getting angry at Blaine of course, how he'd thrown a party at Rachel's, had some drinks and then the rest got fuzzy. There were some concerning flashes of Brittany riding him as he danced half naked and he shuddered. Oh lord, if he'd done anything else, no, it was too horrific to consider. 

“No, Blaine brought you back here,” Burt finally answered. 

“He did?”

“He showed up last night with you in tow, totally drunk and out like a light. He insisted on carrying you up here and put you to bed, we talked for a minuet and then he left,” Burt explained. “I'd ask you what you were thinking but it's clear you weren't,” Burt said as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

Kurt was too hung over to defend his honour, not that he had any left to defend. “Look... can we save talking about this until I've recovered, wait, am I in trouble?” Kurt asked as he tried to take the pain like a responsible man should. 

“I'm still trying to decide, it's not like you live here anymore and it looks like you're getting punished pretty good already. But I still don't like you drinking so much that you look this bad... so we're gonna talk. I'll wait until I hear your side of the story, since I've already heard Blaine's,” Burt said. 

Kurt knew he kept on asking question after question but he couldn't help it. “Right, he talked to you. About what?” 

Burt rolled his eyes, “About you of course. I could tell he was a whole heap of emotion. After finding you like that, I couldn't blame him either. I'm not telling what he told me or what we talked about though. If you wanna find out, then ask Blaine yourself,” Burt explained. “Now I'm going to go get you something for your hang over. But as payment I expect you to come find me as soon as you’re well enough to talk, deal?” 

The nod that followed that request caused Kurt's headache to increase, but he meant it. “Deal, owe..” he groaned. Despite how horrible he felt his concerns about Blaine were front and centre. “Should I even bother to call Blaine at this point?” he questioned. 

But Burt was having none of that, “Oh no, you're on your own there,” he said and went off to get Kurt his much needed drugs. 

Leaving Kurt to his own devices and the conundrum of facing Blaine when he didn't even fully remember what had gone down. As long and none of his female friends had, then he could live with the consequences, he hoped anyway. Little by little the memories from that wild party were coming back and he felt horrified. “I, oh my god I took my clothes off for those drunken idiots...” he moaned. It wasn't like he could talk though and Kurt doubted it took much convincing on their part. Then he realized this meant he was loosing big time in the relationship department. Blaine was the one who'd come to his rescue and brought him home, despite how pissed off he must have been. 

Once the Advil Burt had brought his son started to fully kick in, was Kurt aware enough to notice the note left on his nightstand. Kurt already knew who it was from and at first he was tempted to ignore it, but he knew that wouldn't help.

_Kurt,_

_You better call or at least text me the second you wake up and read this. I don't care how hung over you are either. I'm pissed off at you right now and I'm sure the feeling is mutual, but we need to fix this._

_Blaine_

Blaine was right of course and even when he wasn't there in person he was already being the better man, or boyfriend rather. Kurt was relieved that his note wasn't sweet and sentimental, which showed how angry he must have been when he'd written it. While Kurt hardly felt like facing Blaine yet, or at all really, so he did what Blaine had asked (or demanded). 

_Thanks for getting me, Blaine._

Blaine reply came back quickly and gave Kurt a little glimmer of hope that they could get through this somehow and maybe without a ton of drama even. 

_**You're welcome, how's your head?** _

_Horrible, can we wait till it stops pounding to fix things?_

_**Yeah, I'm still mad at you.** _

_I'm not happy either, for a ton of reasons_

_**This isn't helping, just call me later.**_  
_______________________________________________________________________

“Okay I called, now what?” Kurt muttered to Blaine over the phone. 

“Depends, how hung over were you?” Blaine asked. 

“I'm still suffering for it now, happy?” 

“No, how can you even think I would be?” 

“Deserved punishment? I dunno, I'm pissed off, at you and myself...” Kurt grumbled. 

“Who are you angrier at?” 

“Don't even...”

“I know it was wrong of me to...” 

“Break your promise? Not come to me with your problems? To turn off your phone and go find better company for the night?” Kurt began to list off, never giving a moment for Blaine to cut in. 

“Hey it's not like you can talk! At least I didn't give a strip show to any of my friends!” Blaine snapped, not bothering with any niceties. 

“Oh well sorry! Heaven forbid that I tried to have some fun when my boyfriend abandoned me!” 

“I didn't abandon you, Kurt! I screwed up! I'm sorry I broke out Skype date. I'm not even trying to come up with any excuses, because I actually have some! Why can't you realize what you did was still wrong? The fact that I made the first mistake last night doesn't make up for what you did in response,” Blaine said. 

“You don't think I already know that? Because I'm well aware how stupid and childish I acted last night! So you don't need to remind me. I got drunk Blaine... do you even realize how pissed off I had to be to do that?” 

“Are you seriously trying to lame the blame fully on me? Don't dodge the big issue by trying to make me feel guilty.” 

“Oh, of course you'd think that, because I'm always coming up short when it comes to us,” Kurt snapped.

“What?” 

“Don't deny it Blaine, on some level you must think that, that... you really do miss me more than I miss you. What did you want me to do? Wait by the phone until you remembered to call me? Like some.... desperate groupie? I already have a complex about how you're too good for me... sometimes I feel so worthless Blaine. Like there's nothing I can offer you that will amount to what you've given me,” Kurt shouted in anguish. 

Things were getting way more emotional than either boy had expected and clearly neither were ready to calm down yet. 

Because Blaine was only on the phone with Kurt he couldn't see his pained teary-eyed state but he did mistake the genuine pain in his voice for more anger. “Okay you still must be hung over because you're not making sense,” he threw back. Blaine's words might have seemed harsh but in his mind the very idea that Kurt wasn't equal in their relationship was crazy. 

“Am I? Or are you going to just ignore everything we've been too stubborn to admit?” Kurt demanded. 

It was finally time for the boys to confess some things, not in the best scenario but they were coming out nonetheless. 

“Kurt, you're not the bad guy! We're both being stupid right now and angry... I mean, do you want to break up over this?” 

“No, of course not!” Kurt said in, sounding hurt by the accusation. 

“Good, then maybe what we need is some time to think and calm down. Cause we're obviously too angry to listen to each other right now. Oh, there, looks like I can be a jerk too, is that any better?” Blaine sassed bitterly. 

As much as Kurt hated fighting with Blaine, he knew this time there would be no easy fix. He was afraid to go there but he knew they had to, just when they were ready to act more mature. “No, I don't like fighting with you like this. Even if you sort of deserve it right now... so, we'll talk later.” 

Blaine disliked Kurt's cold tone and he let out a frustrated cry, this was getting them nowhere. But as much as he knew they had to back off, he didn't want to end things this way. “We're just making things worse! I've gotta go to my Uncle's house in a half hour and I refuse to bring anyone down with my foul mood. So I'm ending this call, just... don't you dare turn off your phone tonight, you hear me?” Blaine warned. 

Kurt wasn’t enjoying Blaine's almost order, anymore that he liked the situation on a whole. “I'm not having a contest with you to see who's the one to cave and call first, Blaine.” he said but regretted it right away. 

“I'm not replying to that comment Kurt, you're... being too self centered right now I can't eve-” Blaine began to rant but Kurt stopped him by hanging up on him mid sentence. 

Kurt flopped back down on his bed and screamed into his pillow, swearing away. After he got that out of his system he felt took weak to deal with the lingering anger. So he threw his comforter up over his head and waited until the pills he'd taken made him drowsy enough to go back to sleep. ______________________________________________________________________________

When Kurt finally got up to face the day (or late afternoon rather) his head felt eons better but such was not the case for his spirit. Most of the rage from before was gone but now it was replaced with gut retching guilt. He'd thrown up shortly after waking and feeling so sick to his stomach wasn't entirely due to drinking so much last night. Kurt knew Blaine was far from innocent, they'd bot gotten equally lippy with one another and said some stupid things. But now that Kurt was sober he knew it was time to face all the consequences of his drunken activities of the night prior. Before contacting Blaine there were two other people Kurt needed to apologize to first and he'd start with the closets of the pair. While Kurt didn't really have anything grimaces to make up for when it came to his dad, he did owe him an explanation at least. It was time to uphold his deal, as soon as he took a shower and got dressed. His outfit protected the subdued state he was in, consisting of a simple distressed hoodie and a pair of jeans. Kurt found Burt sitting down to lunch with both Finn and Carole, who went silent at his arrival. 

“Oh Kurt, how are you feeling?” Carole asked softly. 

While Carole's attempts to see how he was fairing were appreciated, it only made him feel childish from being coddled like that. He held his ground and gave her a weak smile, heading straight for the coffee machine to make himself a strong cup of Joe. “Sort of, my heads fine... but there's a lot to deal with now,” he admitted softly. 

“ That tends to happen when you get drunk, Kurt.” Burt commented. 

“Oh I know that now,” Kurt replied. 

All it took was a quick look between mother and son for them to make a quick excuse to leave the two Hummel men alone so they could talk it out. Kurt voiced his thanks and with mug in hand, sat down beside his dad and waited for the lecture to begin. 

Only the first thing Burt did was sign, shaking his head at how pathetic Kurt looked. “Kurt, this isn't a prison and you're not sixteen anymore. You might not be old enough to legally drink but it's not like I didn't wake up with a hang over when I was your age now and then,” he added with a smirk. 

“I bet you never woke up with dollar bills stuffed down your pants though,” Kurt remarked. 

That comment caused Burt to do a double take and he needed a moment to recover from the disturbing mental image. “What did you do?” he asked, already fearing the answer. 

Kurt took a momentary pause to take another drink of his coffee, telling his dad the tale would not be fun but necessary. “It all started when Blaine broke our promise to talk over Skype last night, which was his doing in the first place. When I found out he went to some party without me in my resentment I decided to do the same thing. I went to Rachel's and we had a party there with the girls from glee club. Then... one thing lead to the other and in my stupidity I drank... a lot. So much that I let himself go way too much and judging by the money I found and where. I went so far as to put on a strip show, to what degree is still unsure at this point. I sure hope the fact that Blaine brought me home willingly me means I didn't cross a line...” Kurt described and after saying it all out-loud made him feel even worse than before. 

“You put your clothes back on, according to Blaine, who heard it straight from Rachel,” Burt said. 

“Oh thank god!” Kurt moaned in relief.

“Did you call Blaine yet?” 

“Yes, little good that did, we just ended up fighting.”

“It's not always gonna to be like you're on your honeymoon, Kurt. When you're with someone for a while fights happen. It takes a lot of work to keep a relationship going. You have it even harder because you two are doing lost distance,” Burt said.

Kurt sighed, “I know... but I sort of hoped things would be easier when we were together, not harder.” 

“Life's like that, always ready to throw you a curve ball. What you gotta figure out is if you're brave enough to step up to bat and throw the stick around...” Burt began but then Kurt started to snicker and he rolled his eyes. “Do you want my help or not?” 

“I'm sorry but... when you said stick I just...” Kurt doubled over with laughter. 

Burt finally joined in and chuckled with Kurt for a moment, happy to move past what could have been an awkward moment for the both of them. “Any idea what you'll do now?” he finally asked. 

“Well, am I grounded?” Kurt responded. 

“No, you're in college and like I said before, you're paying for it enough as it is. Just, I better not find your boyfriend or anyone else dragging your drunken ass back here okay? It's Christmas, not Mardi Gras,” Burt warned. 

“I don't intend to get drunk for a very long time, so I'll behave myself for my visit and then some. It's going to be hard enough to live last night down,” Kurt groaned. 

“Then we're okay but back to Blaine,” Burt urged. 

Kurt smirked because it was amusing how his suddenly his dad had a chance to bring up his boyfriend, when a few years ago he'd admitted he wasn't ready for his son having boy issues. How times had changed for the both of them. “I'll call him... eventually. We agreed to take some time to let our tempers cool before we'd try again. I can't face him yet... and he's probably still visiting with his family anyway. But I won't hold off on talking to him for much longer. I just want to go apologize to Rachel in person first,” he explained. 

“I'll leave you to it then, and let today be a day off for your family obligations. Come tomorrow I expect you to be back and in a festive mood,” Burt said as he stood up from the table. 

Kurt nodded, “I'll be ready to sing carols, sit by the fire and drink nothing but hot chocolate with the rest of you,” he assured.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few days behind (due to a long work days) but here it is.

When Rachel opened her front door to find a sheepish looking Kurt standing there holding up a wrapped package, she fought the urge to slam the door in his face. “I'm still mad at you, Kurt,” she announced. 

It was pretty clear to Kurt he had some major damage control to do, luckily he was in a determined mood. “I know, just as I know how much I deserve your cold shoulder treatment right now. Which is why I've come bearing gifts...” Kurt replied as he held his arms out. “Not only did I bring your Christmas present early, but there's also freshly baked Christmas cookies as well,” he enticed, making his eyes big and sad. “Did I mention how sorry I am?” 

Rachel tried to resist her friends' woeful look but it wasn't long before she was squirming and then let out a long breath in defeat. She pulled Kurt inside and closed the door behind him, taking her peace offering presents. “Fine, you can come in. I'm sure you've been paying for you stupidity already,” she sassed. 

“More than you could begin to guess,” Kurt said as he followed her down to the basement. He got the feeling Rachel was going to cash in on his apology by getting him to help clean up after the party. If it would help mend the little rift between them Kurt was fine to do it, the menial task might help him in the long run. Just the sight of the aftermath of another drunken Rachel Berry train-wreck brought back more memories from that night. “Rachel, please tell me I didn't get fully naked last night?” he begged, fearing the answer. 

“You kept your underwear on, thankfully but you almost lost that too. Good thing I managed to stop you... by asking you to sing with me. So you put your clothes back on but you still made a show of that too. Brittany joined you and started to strip, since she was really drunk and you guys...” 

“We made out didn't we? I was hoping that part wasn't real,” Kurt groaned. 

“It wasn't for that long, but everyone cheered you on. We sang half a duet, threw up on me and then you passed out,” Rachel explained. 

Kurt's face when from shock to horror as she filled him in on what his choppy memory was lacking. He wanted to disappear off the face of the planet; instead he collapsed onto the ground dramatically. “It's worse than I thought,” he cried. 

Rachel might be quite the diva but right now Kurt was outdoing her, “You did stay asleep from there on... and that made it easier for Blaine to carry you to his car,” she added. 

At the mention of his boyfriends name Kurt lifted his head up, “Did you call Blaine to come and get me?” 

“Yes, I didn't know who else to call. He came right away, even when I could tell he was pissed at you. Are you two okay? Please tell me you worked things out,” Rachel asked hesitantly. 

As much as Kurt wished he had good news, no such luck (yet) so he shook his head. “Not exactly no. But before you turn to dramatics, we're not breaking up or anything. We just fighting right now... but I'll deal with him next,” Kurt assured. Rachel didn't seem thoroughly convinced and Kurt shook his head with affection, coming to give her a light hug. “Don't worry, we'll be okay... so no pouty face Miss Berry, I'll have none of that,” he sassed. 

“If you're this cheerful then I guess I am over reacting a bit,” Rachel said with a smile. 

Kurt stood up and started to help her clean up the countless discarded bottles and paper cups scattered around the room. Many of which were drunk by him and Kurt made a silent vow never to drink that many beers in one night ever again. “I'm really sorry I threw up on you Rachel...” he apologized. 

Rachel came up to Kurt and linked her arm into his, snuggling up beside him. “It's okay Kurt, this means we're even now. Because I remember another party I threw in our junior year, where I was the one who got drunk...” 

“Oh yeah... I don't think I'll ever forget how you got me for spin the bottle and kept making moves on me all night. I still can't believe you managed to make out with me against my will!” Kurt finished for her with a mock shudder. 

That snarky remark caused Rachel's sweet smile to turn to annoyance and she poked Kurt in the side. “Hey! Look who's talking, cause now we know all it takes for you to kiss a girl is to get drunk because you sure made out with Brittany willingly, with tongue!” she threw back. 

“Fine, we'll call it a tie then and put both experiences behind us,” Kurt appeased. 

“Deal,” Rachel chimed but then she saw Kurt's smile fade. “Are you okay? What's wrong?” she asked. 

Before Kurt bothered to give his answer he sat down on the couch, “It's Blaine... he might have started this whole mess but I'm the one who screwed things up. How does this always happen to me? There he is... acting all charming and bending over backwards to please me. But here I am, failing at every turn... I swear Blaine doesn't even try half the time, he's that much of a perfect boyfriend!” Kurt whined. 

It didn't take much for Rachel to realize this was a sore spot with Kurt and not one she should dismiss. But this was not the time to treat Kurt like a little hurt puppy, what he needed was a dose of tough love. “Kurt, I don't even know Blaine that well yet but I can tell wallowing in self pity won't help you here. Nothing I've seen, or heard, when it comes to you two lovebirds over the last month supports that crazy theory. But I have seen you and Blaine gush away over Skype, phone and via text message and one time... in person. So I know first hand how much chemistry you have. When Blaine came by last night I could tell he was angry but he still showed up. You would have done the same thing too,” she lectured. 

“Oh course I would have!” Kurt scoffed. 

“You see, the one thing I am sure of is that you and Blaine are too perfectly matched to let this be a big deal. If you can handle long distance, then this is nothing but one of you needs to make the first step to reconcile.” 

“That will be me, I promise and thank you, Rachel. I suppose it's time for me to deal with the final clean up,” Kurt said as he brought out his cell. He wasn't sure if Blaine was still at his uncle's or even willing to listen to him yet so he didn't call him outright. 

_Blaine, I want to see you, are you free?_

Blaine's response came back a few moments later and for the first time in almost a full day, Kurt found himself smiling. 

_**Yes, I'm more than ready to listen Kurt.** _

_Good, I'll be right over, wait, where are you?_

_**At home, I was being a buzz kill at my Uncles, so they sent me home. I'm alone too, so we can talk without interruption.** _

_I'll be right over, I'm so sorry..._

_**Me too, I miss you baby.** _

_Miss you too. I'll see you soon._

With that first reaching out achieved, all that was left was for Kurt to head off and see his boyfriend in person. He was very eager to start the making up process, until something caught his eye. Kurt leaned over to fish out a cellphone that was wedged between the couch cushions and he brought up the screen to see who it belonged to. “Oh, Santana left her phone...” Kurt said as he was about to hand it to Rachel but stopped. “Hold on...” he muttered as he snooped through her photos. 

“What are you doing?” Rachel asked. 

“Knowing her, I bet she took photos... oh my god, this is humiliating! I cannot delete these fast enough!” Kurt shouted as he vigorously scrolled through each photo and deleted them straight away. 

Both Rachel and Kurt were too busy with the phone issue to notice its owner was coming down the stairs with her usual swagger. “Oh look, the stripper has his clothes back on,” she announced. 

Kurt turned around to smirk at her, “Coming from you Santana, that's not much of an insult,” he sassed. He normally wouldn't have been so blunt, but after seeing all the photos she had taken of him during his strip show, he felt no need to be civil. “And at least I made a killing off you, thanks for the twenty,” Kurt taunted. 

“Damn, I thought they were all ones, oh well, keep your dirty money,” Santana said with a shrug. “I'm looking for my phone...” 

Kurt saved her the trouble of searching when he held up the item in question. “You mean this? Good thing I found it before you tried to make a profit off those photos,” he said, tossing it back to her. 

Santana, never one to let anyone get the upper hand but her own, merely shrugged as he placed in down her cleavage. “I gotta say Lady-Hummel, you have a nice ass. Wanky,” she assessed. 

It felt nearly freeing for Kurt not to give Santana the satisfaction of his becoming embarrassed from the obvious taunt. Having a hot boyfriend to lust over was teaching him a thing or two about how to deal the subject on a whole. So he took the jab as a compliment instead and gave Santana a warm (but sarcastic) smile in response. “Why thank you Santana, that is high praise indeed,” he replied. Kurt made his way past the two ladies, with his head held high. “Now if you'll excuse me, there's another sweet ass I need to deal with. If I have any hope of tapping it one day,” he said casually and headed up the stairs. _______________________________________________________________________

Blaine was anxiously awaiting for Kurt in his living room and the second he heard the doorbell ring he leapt up and sprinted to the door. As soon as he saw Kurt standing there, holding up his phone he was already melting. But then he realized there was music playing, which was 'Friends Never Say Goodbye'. “Kurt...” Blaine breathed. 

Kurt's smile was kind but a little unsure, “I didn't think I'd need to use this song so soon,” he admitted weakly. 

There was no helping it, how could Blaine stay mad at Kurt well all he wanted to do was hold him close. The need for physical contact was as present as ever, fight or not and they rushed together. At first they didn't say anything, it would be easier to just forget everything and make up right then and there. But there were deeper problems to root out and ones that couldn't be simply bandaged up and left alone to heal. “Kurt, I'-” Blaine began, only for Kurt to cut him off with a passionate kiss. 

Kurt fluttered his eyes at Blaine when the kiss was over, “I want to say sorry first Blaine and we are not going to pass the blame back and forth all night. We each have reasons to be sorry over and we both made mistakes, some I really regret... but, we can't stumble over this. I don't want to fight with you but, there are clearly some issues we need to deal with.” 

The suggestion held merit and it was one Blaine agreed with completely; so he stepped back to let Kurt inside. “Before we say anything else Kurt, I don't think you're not pulling your own weight in our relationship,” Blaine said. 

So they were going to get right to Kurt's biggest fear then, so be it. “Are you really sure? This is a really sensitive topic for me... as you've guessed. I need you to see where I'm coming from...” 

“Then tell me Kurt, help me to understand. I promise I'll listen and keep an open mind, no interruptions,” Blaine pressed. 

Kurt sighed, while touching; Blaine's kind reply was a pure example of his whole dilemma. Since it would take a while for Kurt to express everything he lead them both over to the couch and sat down next to Blaine. “I'm not use to having someone give me so much attention. No one's ever showed any sort of romantic interest in me... and you've done so many wonderful things for me without asking for anything in return. You're so giving Blaine, you don't even realize by how much and your humility is just another of your many positive traits. Sometimes I swear every word out of that mouth of yours just makes me want to melt into a puddle of goo. You say the cutest things, do the sweetest things and I'm so grateful and feel so treasured. But, on the other side it makes me feel... so inferior to you. That no matter how hard I try I'll never add up and you could do so much better than me. I don't want to think that I don't deserve you, not when you've been such a gift to know and be with,” Kurt explained, pausing to catch his breath. 

Blaine was surprised with some of the things Kurt confessed to him; he'd had no idea. “Still here,” he whispered softly in encouragement. 

“We're in a long distance relationship, so most of the time I'm off living my life in New York and trying to do without you. I can already tell you're ready to argue and go on about how you don't agree with my claims so thank you for letting me finish. I know I'm being too insecure but I can't help it. My air of superiority and confidence isn't as strong as people may think, I have fears and insecurities just like everyone else...” Kurt continued, getting choked up with emotion. “But I don't know how to show you how much you mean to me Blaine. Nothing I can do, or could express will ever come close to what you've done for me,” he finished. 

There was no helping it, Blaine might be able to hold back the urge to touch Kurt but he couldn't keep back the tears. So he didn't, Blaine openly wept in front of Kurt without holding back, proof to how much he trusted his boyfriend. “Clearly I'm not perfect Kurt, please don't put me on a pedestal. I can say cute things and sometimes I'm trying to be a good boyfriend more than you realize. But the reason for that goes way deeper than you would think. For most of my life all I've wanted is to make other people happy. Because I want them to like me, not because I'm some sort of saint. It's because I'm really insecure too. When it comes to other people I give it my all and with you, I go into overdrive at times. I swear it's not on purpose and I'm sorry if it's made you feel inferior. But you do that to me Kurt, I'm so happy to have you in my life... you mean so much to me. I want to be there for you all the time, I need to give you everything I can and then-some... so I won't loose you,” Blaine explained. 

Kurt wasn't the only one who hadn't considered how his boyfriend really felt on the inside and now he too was battling tears. But this time he didn't feel sorry for himself or that he was the worse off between them. “Blaine, I'm never giving up on you... you're not going to loose me,” he assured softly. 

“You say that but honestly neither of us knows for sure. Things happen Kurt; I know right now we could never imagine it. But you have this amazing life in New York that I keep thinking could take you away from me. What if when I finally get there it won't be enough?” Blaine asked. 

Kurt's heart was aching; there was a lot of ground to cover and where to start? “That's very true and this is some pretty heavy subject matter. But I think it's okay if we don't have all the answers yet, or any at all. What I do know is that we've both learned something about each other now that make a lot of sense. It seems we have some legitimate reasons for how we reacted yesterday night, some. But that doesn't make it right, I shouldn't have gotten drunk, that was the worst way to deal with my resentment towards you,” Kurt confessed. 

“I thought you said we weren't going to lay blame?” Blaine asked. 

Kurt smiled, happy that their talk was becoming a bit lighter and thus easier to tackle. “I'm not, I'm apologizing, and there’s a difference.” 

“I wasn't much better off, so now it's my turn to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ditched you like that. I just... my dad and I tried to spend some quality time together but that fell apart pretty quickly. What I should have done was call you... but I didn't want to bother you at the time-” Blaine explained. 

“You wouldn't have bothered me, Blaine!” Kurt interrupted. 

“I know... but I'm kind of jealous of the relationship you have with you dad. So in my moments weakness I let myself get petty over that... big mistake,” Blaine said. 

It was time to tell Blaine yet another story from his high school days; even if it was difficult to share it would help them right now. “You may find it hard to believe but I actually can relate to that. Something similar happened to me in my sophomore year of high school... involving Finn and my dad and I did not handle it well at all. I didn't tell my dad how I felt and I bottled it up inside and started acting like someone else. None of it worked, only when I was honest was I able to heal...” Kurt admitted. 

Blaine nodded, he would happily listen to Kurt's story later on but right now he wanted to go back to their current problem. “Nick called me up and invited me to a party and I went to it. I stupidly turned my phone off so my dad couldn't call me too...” 

“You forgot about our Skype date didn't you?” Kurt dared to ask. 

First came a look of guilt from Blaine, then another nod of conformation. “I did, it hardly seems possible but I managed to keep you out of my mind for a while there. I guess I was trying to prove I could manage things on my own; I won't always be able to turn to you. We have our own lives to deal with and sometimes no matter how much we plan our schedules will conflict. If I were to be totally honest... I sort of thought if something like this were to happen it would be the other way around...” Blaine said, hoping he hadn't made a big mistake in admitting that to Kurt. 

Kurt didn't get angry at the claim, he looked a little tense but was still acting very mature all things considered. “You mean that I would be the one who could forget about you?” 

“Oh lord, when you say it out-loud that sounds so selfish,” Blaine moaned with embarrassment. 

Kurt rubbed Blaine's shoulder's affectionately to offer some assurance. “Blaine, you're not wrong... that very well could happen,” he added. 

“Well, what did end up happening was me breaking our our Skype date... and for no good reason.” 

“I beg to differ, fighting with you dad is justifiable, or nearly so.” 

This time the young couple weren't exactly arguing, just giving counter remarks to prove their point. Which was a big contrast to the night prior. 

“It still wasn't enough, I really scared you didn't I? You thought something might have happened to me...” Blaine said. 

“Yes I did, because it's not like you to be so tardy without any word... but then I called your home. Your mom told me you were off at a party and then... I got angry... and my night when downhill from there,” Kurt commented. 

“The same thing happened to me when I tried to call you.” 

“I guess the short of it is: we both made some stupid mistakes and are equally sorry. Anything else we need to cover?” Kurt asked Blaine playfully. 

Blaine smiled; this was a side of Kurt he couldn't get enough of. “I wish I could say no... But... did you do anything... with any of your...” he started to ask but couldn't and missed key words to make any sense. 

Kurt knew what he was asking anyway, “I didn't have sex with my female friends, thankfully. But I did strip for them, save for the last layer and according to Rachel... I made out with Brittany for a second. But I sure hope no matter how drunk I get I'll never fully cross that line...” he explained. 

Blaine let out a large sigh of relief, “Oh, thank fucking god!” he moaned. 

Kurt laughed, he couldn't judge Blaine for his outburst, because he knew if the tables were turned he would have reacted the exact same way. “Turns out I'm a lousy drunk but I guess that's inexperienced teenagers for you.” 

After Blaine and Kurt shared a therapeutic laugh, they very much wanted to make full amends so they could resume their normal and happy relationship. 

“Can I hold you now? Going almost half a day without talking to you is like torture,” Blaine asked. 

“Oh please yes, get over here!” Kurt whined as he let Blaine grab onto him tightly.

A kiss soon followed and the pair let the conversation drop for a while. But this was the first time they'd had a real fight and where they were both in the same intimidate area too. Blaine kept Kurt close as they locked lips, holding onto the sides of his face. Kurt was really getting into things, so much that he hardly noticed how Blaine was slowly moving him. Bringing him to end up right on top of Blaine and where he was now straddling Blaine on the couch with his legs. 

Kurt didn't bother to move because he was enjoying the position but he still felt the need to comment. “Wow, do I really deserve this yet?” he asked with a laugh. 

Blaine kissed Kurt aggressively before making any reply, “Forget about you, this is for me... I need to remind you that you like cock, Kurt,” he growled. 

Kurt wasn't about to complain but the side effect of not keeping things tame meant they couldn't last as long as usual. He ignored the warning signs at first and he let out a throaty moan as Blaine pulled him closer still. Friction was starting to build around their lower regions and soon no matter how good their making out was, it could no longer be ignored. 

“Kurt, I'm getting hard...” Blaine finally moaned a short while later. 

“I've noticed, so am I... I guess that means we should stop,” Kurt suggested. 

“Not necessarily, would frottage right now be so bad?” Blaine said. “Say no and I'll stop though, no pressure,” he quickly added. 

Kurt threw his head back and blinked at Blaine, whose lips were still puckered from just kissing his boyfriend's neck. “Oh please don't make me decide. You how what we want and what we should do usually conflict!” he hissed. 

Blaine nearly panicked at how forward he was being, for a second time, what in the world was he doing? His parents wouldn't be gone for much longer and they weren't even in the privacy of his bedroom. He promptly pushed Kurt up off of him and started to pace back and forth, unsure how to punish himself. “How the hell am I suppose to deal with all this sexual desire you're triggering in me?” he blurted. “I mean, without us doing anything before we're ready to... this is almost scary,” he quickly added. 

“If I'm not allowed to feel inferior to you romantically, then you're not allowed to think your the bigger horn dog either. Never once did I tell you to stop, heck I was the one who started with the hip movements. We're going to turn each other on and sometimes it will be by accident,” Kurt pointed out. 

“Yeah I guess... and there's always riding the alone train... but fuck,” he swore. Blaine rarely used profanity but it was becoming more needed lately. 

Kurt gave his boyfriend a certain look that stopped him in his tracks, and when Blaine sat back down he gave him a quick peck on the lips. “Blaine, we can say all the right things and act mature as possible... but we'd be stupid it we don't acknowledge that it could all be blown to hell in an instant. I was ready to hump away with you until I came...” he admitted. “What am I even saying, ugh!” he blurted out in embarrassment. 

Blaine laughed, unable to hold his amusement in for any longer, Kurt looked too cute to resist. “Just kiss me,” he urged. 

The resulting kiss was far more romantic and tender than passionate and it helped the pair move past an awkward moment. 

When it was over Kurt let out a content sigh, drinking Blaine in with his eyes. “I'm crazy about you,” he breathed, mirroring Blaine's confessions from before. 

Blaine smiled and kissed him again, “Right back at you,” he whispered. 

“Should I go?” Kurt asked, because he himself knew his body hadn't fully recovered from their near laps in judgement. If he stayed any longer, not matter how hard they tried to keep things under control, things would escalate.

“I think it's for the best, we still think we need a bit of space right?” Blaine reaffirmed. 

Kurt nodded, “But I still want to Skype tonight... just later,” Kurt said shyly. 

Blaine laughed in delight and he hugged Kurt, kissing one more time. “You are too cute,” he declared. Which was always a safe way to end a conversation, no matter what the scenario was. _________________________________________________________________________________

“So, do we ignore the fact that we totally masturbated after you headed for home? Or just admit it, since it's not like that's a bad thing,” Blaine questioned cheekily.

“I certainly hope having reached orgasm is the reason you're so spry right now, Blaine,” Kurt teased. 

“Guilty as charged, how about you?” 

“Oh yes, I'm not ashamed to admit you got my motor going there Blaine, even if I had to ride solo. Because I'm not doing that with you in my parents house, even through a computer! Knowing my luck, someone would hear me... or worse!” Kurt sputtered off, his mind panicking at the very idea. 

“Calm down Kurt, I'm not going to suggest that!” Blaine said. 

“Good, then let's go to safer subject matter,” Kurt pleaded. 

“Hmm sure, what are you plans tomorrow? It's Christmas Eve after all.” 

“I've agreed to help Finn go Christmas shopping, because he chose to ignore my advice and left it all to the last minuet! Though I'd be lying if the idea of having to face the crowded mall for bargains doesn't excite me. Nothing here compares to the blood baths I've faced looking for a deal in New York! I'm ready for it and I just hope Finn won't fall to ruin while he tries to keep up with me,” Kurt explained. 

“Nice, as for me, I think I'm being carted around to entertain my many relatives. Oh, and Cooper's suppose to come home tomorrow,” Blaine explained. 

“Oh I can already picture the duets you must have had over the years...” Kurt said dreamily. 

“Kurt, now stop that, I have enough brother issues as it is!” Blaine begged. 

“What, can you blame me? It's hot...” 

“For you maybe, but how would you like if I were suddenly start to imagine you and Finn...” Blaine interjected. 

“Blaine! That's entirely different! Oh god, considering how I use to have a crush on him, no, don't go there!” Blaine sputtered off in horror. 

“I'll stop if you will,” Blaine offered. 

“Fine, no more talk of Cooper,” Kurt insisted. _'But try telling that to my subconscious, it's not my fault if I keep dreaming about it,'_ Kurt thought to himself, not daring to voice it, as he had that much sense. 

The couple kept skyping away until they finally admitted they were too tired to continue and quickly went through how much time they'd put aside for each other tomorrow. Blaine and Kurt decided to go the spontaneous route for once and go with the flow. Of course that plan could easily go wrong knowing their track record but they both still wanted to try. They'd play things by ear and send texts to see if they were free enough to talk on the phone or Skype. The decision made both boys were fine to get some sleep and focus on their families and Christmas for now. ___________________________________________________________________________

Kurt's ability to tolerate others was tested to limit when he and Finn went on their Christmas shopping excursion the following day. Considering how little Finn needed to purchase the whole thing shouldn't have become such an ordeal. Kurt kept on having to remind himself he was there to help Finn and for his credit, he did the best he could. By the time they were half way done, all that remained to find a gift for was Carole. “You can always go with bath items as a fail safe,” Kurt suggested. 

“I got her that kind of thing last year, Kurt,” Finn reminded. 

“Oh right... hmm... let me see then,” Kurt began to ponder. 

“Not like it will matter, whatever I get it won't be as awesome as your gift. Because you got it in New York,” Finn grumbled. 

Kurt rolled his eyes; there was no way he was going to feel guilty about his gift buying skills. Wasn't that the whole reason his brother had asked him to come along in the first place? But it was true the dress he'd gotten Carole from an outlet store was simply stunning and was a steal of a price. “Would you just relax, this doesn't need to be so trying. Heck, the effort you're giving is already making a big difference,” Kurt said. 

Finn let out a tired sigh; he knew Kurt was right so he managed to calm down. “One upside for me not having a girlfriend right now is I don't have to freak out over what to get her,” Finn said with a chuckle.

“Well Rachel always was willing to tell you what she wanted,” Kurt started to joke, only he saw his stepbrother's pained response. “Sorry, too soon?” 

“I know it's been almost two months now but she was such a big part of my life. I'm trying to move on but it's tough. Just knowing she's back here and is so close... it's hard not to go see her. This time last year we were still together... and I bought her that silly pig,” Finn said, managing to smile at the memory. 

“Two months isn't a lot of time and feelings just don't go away. But look at where I was last year... I was alone, like all the years before. Now I have Blaine, so it's also true that a lot can happen in a month's time,” Kurt said. 

“So what did you end up getting Blaine for Christmas then?” 

“A plane ticket to New York, I know it's not very sentimental, but we have an agreement to be practical,” Kurt answered. 

“He's coming to New York?” Finn asked in surprise. 

Kurt nodded, “We leave on the 28th, he'll be there with me for a whole week. Then I'll come back here and spend the last week of my vacation in Lima to be with him,” Kurt explained.

“I didn't realize things were so serious already, didn't you guys just get together?” Finn admitted. 

“I think we sort of need to be, since we're doing most of this long distance. I am well aware how fast things are going... believe me,” Kurt replied, empathizing on the last two words. 

“Have you guys already have sex? When would you even... was I in the house?” Finn demanded. 

Kurt glared in protest at Finn asking such a personal question out in the open. “Not that it's any of your business but no! We haven't done anything sexual yet...” he grumbled, half lying since that wasn't exactly true but Kurt didn't care to elaborate. “Now do you want me to help you find a gift for Carole or ask me more questions about my personal life?” he sassed. 

Only Finn didn't take notice of the obvious sarcasm Kurt was going with and smirked at his stepbrother. “Who says we can't do both, you're good at multitasking,” he countered. 

Whether the comment was meant as a joke or not, Kurt still laughed and pushed Finn towards another shop. “Fine, just keep your reply comments g-rated when we're within ear shot of other people,” Kurt said as he started to finger the nearby racks of clothes for inspiration. He figured there was no harm in telling Finn about his relationship with Blaine since he'd been the one to ask. “Things are different for us Finn, Blaine and I don't get to be together all the time. What that means is when we are, things move way faster... and I can barely keep up at times. I'm just happy to get to spend so much time with him right now honestly,” Kurt explained. 

“I'm happy for you Kurt, even I could tell how lonely you were back in high school.” 

“I was... but at least I've found someone who was worth the wait in the end.” 

“Should I ask why you got so drunk last night?” Finn asked. 

“No,” Kurt answered flatly. 

Before Finn could try to pyre the information out of Kurt despite his warning, his phone rang Kurt instantly perked up. “That will be Blaine, mind if I answer?” 

Finn held his hands up, “Hey, don't think you need to ignore your boyfriend for me,” he insisted. 

Permission given, Kurt merrily answered the call without further ado. “Why hello there honey, to what do I owe the pleasure?” he chimed. 

“I missed hearing your gorgeous voice, but I hope I'm not interrupting anything important...” Blaine said. 

Kurt rolled his eyes but was still grinning away, “And there he goes, apologizing for no reason...” Kurt whispered to Finn. “It's only shopping with Finn, what's on your mind Blaine?” he urged. 

From his hiding spot in is cousin's bedroom; Blaine didn't find the many bikini-clad women plastered on the walls very comforting. “I needed a momentary escape, I love my family but sometimes I feel like an on call performer. My voice was getting a bit hoarse so I said I was supposed to call you. I figured there was no need to lie, so I did just that,” Blaine explained. 

The silly little giggle that came out of Kurt's mouth was high pitched enough to make Finn flinch but he hardly cared. Not after he'd been forced to live through the times he and Rachel were together. “I'm glad I could be a believable excuse, as long as that doesn't make me sound too controlling...” 

“Never,” Blaine scoffed. “How's shopping going?” Blaine asked. 

Kurt glanced to Finn, who just shrugged. “Alright I guess, right now we're trying to figure out what Finn can get Carole... any ideas?” Kurt asked, figuring there was no harm in asking his boyfriends opinion. 

“Hmm... let me think here... oh! How about you guys try to get something that will match the dress you got her, Kurt? Like a necklace, earrings or maybe a clutch purse? You're an expert at finding flattering accessories without having to break the bank after all, baby,” Blaine suggested. 

Kurt blushed a little from Blaine calling him by his pet name, but if Finn had heard it he chose not to comment. “What do you think, Finn? Blaine's ideas sound good to me.” 

“Hey it's better than anything I've come up with!” Finn agreed.

“You're so helpful,” Kurt cooed, meaning Blaine. 

“Can I talk for Blaine for a second?” Finn suddenly asked. 

Kurt eyed Finn quizzically; he already knew Blaine would be fine with the request. “Um sure, lemme put him on speaker phone...” 

“I meant alone, there's one more present I'm having trouble with,” Finn elaborated. 

At first Kurt wasn't catching on, so Blaine decided to be useful yet again. “He means you Kurt,” Blaine explained. 

Kurt's confused look instantly turned to an amused grin, “Oh! Right, sure, you can borrow Blaine for a bit then. I'll just go search for a suitable clutch in that nearby store, humour Finn for me Blaine,” Kurt said and willingly handed his phone over to Finn, taking his leave. 

“I take it your having some trouble with what to get Kurt?” Blaine asked. 

“Yeah, I have no idea what to get him. I figured you were my best bet... any ideas?” Finn confirmed. 

“Actually yes I do. There's one thing I know he'd really appreciate and it would be easy to get,” Blaine said. 

“I like the sound of that,” Finn replied. 

Finn went in search for Kurt just in time for him to show off his discovery and after the clutch purse was bought and with their job done, the duo headed back for home. “I won't ask what Blaine suggested to get me, but was he helpful?” Kurt asked casually. 

“Yeah he gave me a good tip,” Finn answered. 

Kurt had begged Finn to let him drive his car on the way home and it hadn't taken much for him to relent. Kurt missed his navigator but it wouldn't have been realistic to keep in after he'd moved to New York. “How's glee club been? Are you doing okay with directing it while Mr. Schue's away?” Kurt asked, wanting to show genuine interest in his stepbrothers life. 

“I guess, it was tough at first and Coach Sylvester’s been hounding me pretty bad. But for the first time in months... I feel like I've found some direction. You must know what I mean... like when you went to New York.” 

“I do and I'm really happy for you Finn, in fact... do you think I could come offer my talents during my week in Lima? I'll need something to pass the time when Blaine's in class and honestly, I'd love to see the New Direction, both the new and old.”

“That would be great! We need something to keep us motivated after winning Sectionals, so totally come help us out. It's funny, I keep forgetting Blaine's a high school senior,” Finn admitted. 

“Ah, well he's a year behind in school, so he's older then he should be... just like me,” Kurt explained. 

“So he's 18 then, that's good for you,” Finn teased. 

There had never really been a point where Finn had teased Kurt before, at least not about a boy but it wasn't so bad. Really Kurt was glad that he and Finn could joke around like this, they'd come a long way from when they were barely school acquaintances. “Because it's the legal age of consent?” Kurt sassed back. 

“Yep, so whenever you to want to... you guys can, I mean you're gonna be alone with out any parents soon.” 

“I'm well aware Finn, but I've already seen him naked, mind you only through a computer. I'm hoping that keeps me content for a while. Don't get wrong, I plan to kiss him everywhere in Rachel and I's apartment. He'll also be over tons when I'm in Lima and I can never resist him for long... so remember to knock before coming into my room,” Kurt rambled in a smug tone. 

“Uh... that's a little too much TMI, Kurt,” Finn warned. 

“What? That's nothing Finn. You're the one who asked me...” Kurt protested, albeit playfully because he wasn't annoyed at all. 

“I'm not saying it creeps me out, just... you're like… My brother now,” Finn muttered. 

“I know, so I'm not offended,” Kurt stated. “Just don't ask me next time if you don't want to hear the honest answer.” _____________________________________________________________________________

Just as the young couple had hoped, the chance for another Skype date in the evening was possible. With their family obligations done for the night, there was no way Kurt and Blaine would deny each other’s pleasurable company. They'd proved over the last month that a fun night could be had even when they weren't physically in the same room. 

“You look all worn out, Blaine,” Kurt said from his spot on his vanity, talking as he went through his nighttime skin regiment. 

“Well considering how many song and dance numbers I did, that's hardly surprising. I mean... I'm not seven anymore... I was hoping they'd let up on me,” Blaine whined. 

“Wait, wasn't Cooper suppose to arrive today?” he asked, turning to look at his laptop on his right. 

Blaine let out a tired sigh; he'd planned to talk to Kurt about it anyway so he didn't try to stall on that. “He was... but he called to say something came up. Now he won't be coming home until after Christmas and knowing him... he might not show then either,” he explained. 

Skincare might be a high priority to Kurt but almost nothing came before his boyfriend, so he quickly switched focus to Blaine. It was clear Blaine was trying to hide how he really felt on the inside and was failing miserably. “Oh honey, I'm sorry, are you sad he's not coming?” Kurt asked softly. 

That very question was one Blaine had asked himself countless times over the years, maybe Kurt could help him find the honest answer. “Yes. No. Actually... it's more like a little of both. I'm disappointed he won't be home for the holidays but that's nothing knew. I've barely seen him in the last year. He's my brother but despite our differences I was looking forward to him coming home. Yet... on another level I'm sort of glad he's not showing,” Blaine admitted softly. 

“Why?” Kurt pressed. 

“Because if he did show up then everything would revolve around him. Cooper would go on and on about how amazing his life is... meanwhile I'd just be in the background. When he would finally remember I'm there I know all he'd do is give his 'golden opinion' about anything I say or do. Either that or the second he learned I have a boyfriend now he'd tease me to no end,” Blaine grumbled bitterly. 

Kurt got a feeling that the scenario Blaine was describing (minus the boyfriend part) had happened before. This was a long overdue chance for Kurt to be there for his boyfriend and he knew what his role was in this situation. Kurt gave Blaine a firm but affectionate look in warning, it was so obvious that what Blaine needed to do was talk to his brother. He couldn't force Blaine to and he wouldn't try to anyway but Kurt hoped he could coax him to with little effort needed. “Blaine, sweetie, you really need to talk about the rift between you and Cooper. If not to him yet... then tell me, I'm here and ready to listen... let it all out. You know you can tell me anything Blaine, it could help,” Kurt suggested. 

Already Kurt's soothing tone was making Blaine more relaxed and he felt like he could loose himself in those deep blue eyes. Kurt was right of course, he'd been keeping his family issues bottled up for too long. So now it was time to work on the Cooper part. “I'm still getting use to having someone I can share such personal stuff with. But I'll willing make up for that now, because that's what I want us to be for each other. Someone we can come to about anything... but I warn you, it's a long story...” Blaine said. 

“We have lots of time,” Kurt assured. 

Since telling Kurt about his history with Cooper would take a while, Blaine carried his computer to the bed and got comfortable. Really he was almost tempted to ask Kurt to come over in person but that would take too much time. Soon Blaine had his computer balanced on his folded up knees as he looked at Kurt with true affection. “I guess the first issue about Cooper and I is our age difference. Ten years is a big gap and when we were growing up it was like we were living in totally different worlds. From as far back I can remember Cooper would always criticize everything I did. Things got a bit better as soon as it became apparent that I had the gift for song just like him. We put on so many shows and concerts for our family and neighbours, which was really fun. Cooper was my hero, I wanted to be just like him and I looked up to him so much. But he was already a teenager by this point and I was a nuisance a lot of the time,” Blaine said, pausing. “You still with me baby?” he asked Kurt. 

Kurt nodded, “Yes, keep it coming,” he said. 

Blaine flopped back down on the bed and placed his laptop on his chest and stared up at the ceiling for a moment. It touched him greatly that he had someone in his life he could trust this much, Kurt was truly a wish come true. “Just when things were getting better... Cooper graduated from high school and went off for college... out of state and was suddenly gone. Cooper was my whole world, I did have friends of my own and a kids life to live. But Cooper's world no longer included me and his absence was quickly noted and neither of us knew what to do. He tried to keep in touch at first but that couldn't last and it didn't. So I got angry at him and more jealous with every year, it didn't help when he did come back home all he could talk about was how great his life was. I was a pretty bitter ten-year-old already but then he moved to LA after finishing college. He was totally focused on starting his glorious acting career...” 

“Did you ever talk to him about it?” Kurt asked. 

“No... I had my own things to deal with at this point,” Blaine answered. 

Kurt did the math and realized Blaine would have been around eleven or twelve at this time and he quickly clued in. “Ah, like discovering you were gay and coming to accept that?” he offered. 

“I'd ask you how you'd guessed but I bet you were going through the same exact thing,” Blaine said with a warm smile. 

“I was, too bad we didn't know each other back then... but I wouldn't want things to change,” Kurt commented. 

“It sure was tough for me, not the accepting part though, as soon as I realized I like boys I was more like, oh, okay then. The difficult part was how the people around me would change when they found out. You've been there so you know how the negative response to homosexuality can keep you in the closet for longer than you want. I finally reached a point where I couldn't live a lie anymore, so I came out in my freshman year of high school. I was only fourteen. The first person I told was Cooper, over the phone and that was the one time he did something right. He said I was still his little brother, who he loved and he... was proud of me. I could tell he was surprised but that's understandable and it was never an issue with him. That gave me a bit more courage but Cooper couldn't be there for me when it came to coming out to my folks. I had to face the rest of the world on my own...” 

“You were very brave Blaine, I'm sure proud of you... but then, I always have been,” Kurt said softly. 

For the longest time Blaine the story of his coming out and how he ended up running off to a private school was something he regretted. As much as the memories hurt, retelling those experiences to Kurt made Blaine feel like a heavy weight was lifted off his shoulders. “So that's the gist of me and Cooper... I've seen him now and then over the last few years. His last visit in the spring was really disappointing, he still criticizes everything I do, whether it's singing, acting or eating a salad. It's even worse since he's gotten a taste of fame with those commercials! He drinks up the attention and everyone encourages him and it just further inflates his ego. He always makes everything be about him and the most infuriating thing is, Cooper doesn't even know he's doing anything wrong!” Blaine shouted. With that final outburst Blaine already felt a bit better, or maybe he was just emotionally wrung out. 

Kurt's smile never wavered even when Blaine had started to yell, “Feel better?” 

“Loads,” Blaine replied. “Thank you Kurt.” 

“Anytime, honey,” Kurt said with a wink. “Now remember, whenever you need to talk about anything, no matter how big or small, I'm here for you.” 

Blaine gazed at Kurt and that brought some strength back into his weary bones. “I'm so glad we found each other Kurt. You were the last piece missing from my life,” he said. 

Kurt bit down on his quivering lip to stop himself from crying. He wanted to bring up a very important point to Blaine, so he refused to cry a single tear. “After hearing all this... it makes a lot of sense with us,” he started. 

Blaine tilted his head to the side in puzzlement. “What do you mean?” 

“Think about it Blaine, you've already been through a long distance relationship. Yes the dynamics are totally different, Cooper is your brother and I'm your boyfriend. But the route is the same; someone you cared about left you behind to start their own separate life. Does any of this sound familiar to you?” 

Blaine wasn't getting Kurt's point, “You never left me behind Kurt...” he interjected. 

“What you went through with Cooper has clearly lead to you having some abandonment issues, Blaine. It's probably one of the reasons why you try so hard to please people too, to keep them from leaving you behind. Please tell me if I'm wrong though, it's not like I'm a psychiatrist that has all the answers. I don't want to sound like I'm a big annoying know-it-all either,” Kurt rambled, which he always did when he felt uncomfortable. 

If he and Kurt were in the same room this would have been the point where Blaine would quiet his frazzled boyfriend with a kiss. Instead he had to get creative and placed a finger on the digital image of Kurt's mouth. It would have worked, if the image weren’t flipped on Kurt's end. “Shh baby, don't worry, you're doing really well,” he whispered soothingly. 

Kurt let out a loud sigh of relief, “Oh good, all I was trying to say is this; we should keep this information in mind from now on. I think it will help the both of us,” he explained. 

Blaine beamed at Kurt with adoration, “I should hope so, would be nice,” he agreed.   
_____________________________________________________________________________

“Merry Christmas Eve, Kurtsie,” Blaine said over the phone early next morning. 

“A very Merry Christmas Eve to you, Honeybee,” Kurt said back cutely. 

Blaine broke into laughter at the new pet name. “Honeybee?” he chuckled. 

“Well I've been calling you honey a lot lately and your name starts with the letter B. It's cute, just like you, so I was giving it a try, what do you think?” 

“I like it, Honeybee, very cute and very us. What about Kurtsie? Have you warmed up to it a bit more?” Blaine pressed. 

Kurt made a face, but then he realized they weren't Skpying so he laughed at himself. “Oh I don't know... it's just.... my mother use to call me that...” Kurt admitted softly. 

“Oh, well... I'll keep trying then.” 

“But like I said, whatever you call me get's me going, baby sure does, but... that almost seems more suited for the bedroom,” Kurt admitted sheepishly. 

“Oh we're going to have pet-names for during sex only?” Blaine teased.

“Don't act like the idea doesn't excite you!” Kurt challenged. 

“It does but baby is pretty tame, so I'll still call you it now and then. I'll also strive to think of a nickname that's as good as Honeybee,” Blaine said with intense determination. 

“I have my complete faith in you, Honeybee,” Kurt cooed. 

“Don't rub it in!” Blaine whined. 

“Fine, what do you want to talk about on this wonderful day of December 24th then?” Kurt asked his boyfriend. Splitting his time between their phone conversation and picking out his outfit for the day, like it was any other morning for the couple. 

“How about you tell me what your plans for today are?” Blaine suggested. 

Kurt made a scoffing noise, as he was currently staring at two shirt options and wasn't having much luck in choosing between them. He sighed, snapped a quick photo of both options and sent it to Blaine without any warning. “I told you last night already,” he reminded Blaine. 

“So tell me again. Oh, wear the one on the left, but with more detail.” Blaine answered, pausing to give his feedback on the clothes without asking Kurt what he wanted. 

“Alright, if you insist, hey you're right about the shirt thanks. I'll be spending most of the day helping Carole prepare for Christmas dinner. We've become sort of a dynamic duo when it comes to cooking up a holiday feast over the last two years. Then later tonight we're going to have a nice relaxing family night. Dad and I have a tradition were we open up one gift early and then we'll all watch a Christmas movie together. Should be fun... would you like to join us for that? In person this time? That is, if you can,” Kurt offered. He'd been unsure if he should invite Blaine or not, since he was sure Blaine would have plans of his own already. 

Blaine took a quick moment to go through his mental calendar, things were less hectic since Cooper wasn't around but he still had a full itinerary. “Actually baby, I wish I could but... there's something I need to do...”

“Which is?” Kurt urged cutely. 

“I need to make peace with my dad, even when we're not at war or anything. But I don't want our fight from before to ruin the holidays. Or at least not anymore that it already is from Cooper cancelling at the last minuet. Things are tense here and I want to fix that... and it's all thanks to you. I can be this strong because of you Kurt,” Blaine explained. 

“Oh Blaine, you've had that strength all along...” Kurt said with a sigh. 

“If that's true then I'm hoping if things go well enough, I'll be able to spend some quality time with him and mom tonight. So I can't join you, sorry.” 

“Don't be sorry, I'm very proud of you. One last thing, then we can go back to our usual adorable ways. You need to realize something... when it comes to my family, my dad included... arguments both big and small still happen,” Kurt explained. 

Blaine chuckled, he needed to ask Kurt for some examples sometime then, but not right now. All he wanted to presently was gush and swoon over his boyfriend. “I'll remember that from now on too then,” he assured. __________________________________________________________________________

Once Blaine had finished his usual breakfast phone-call with Kurt, it was time to move onto the next order of business. His dad was home for the next few days and that meant there was no reason to postpone; Christmas was only one day away. But he needed one more nudge of encouragement from Kurt before he'd be able to get past his building stress. 

_**Kurt, what do I even say to him?** _

_Tell him how you feel, be honest, be you._

_**I'll sure try. Anything else?** _

_Talk to him and I'll let you kiss me with my shirt off next chance we get._

_**That will do it, thanks!** _

Blaine pushed those exciting mental images out of him mind for now because they wouldn't be any help to him. He went in search for his family and amazingly, Brandon was doing the exact same thing, like father like son. They met in the living room and just stayed at one another first. Blaine felt ridiculous, why was he acting like they couldn't even be in the same room together? Their fight had barely started before Blaine had run off and that was the first mistake. “Dad, we need to talk... it's long overdue,” Blaine said. 

“Yes, we do,” Brandon, agreed with his son. 

After confirming the need to, all that was left was to actually talk and both Anderson men took a seat on the couch. 

“We've never been very honest with each other dad, and that clearly needs to change. Or else we'll never be able to recover from the setbacks we've had so far...” Blaine began, unsure if he was wording himself well but he refused to stop. “Dad, I know this hasn't been easy for you but... why is that? Why is my being gay so hard for you to accept? It's who I am? This isn't a choice I've made... you need to realize how I feel. I can tell your trying, but it's still not working out for you, is it?” Blaine questioned softly. 

Brandon leaned back and his broad shoulder sagged from the effort to hold back his emotions even now. “Those are a lot of questions, ones I've asked myself many times before. I owe you the truth Blaine and I'm sorry I've never talked to you before about this. I'm not proud of it, but not, it hasn't been easy for me. For a while I thought you were going through some sort of phase, like young men often do. Then you began to mature and come out of your skin and I should of paid better attention to those changes in you. It was long before I realized you wouldn't change, you were becoming the man you suppose to be...” 

“Did you ever think to talk to me about all this? Help me through my ordeal? Coming out wasn't easy dad,” Blaine remarked. 

“I didn't want to say the wrong thing and hurt you,” Brandon replied. 

“Well I'm sorry but you hurt me, not on purpose but you still did. I needed you and you weren't there for me... I felt so estranged from you. So please, just tell me, what is your problem? Why are you so apposed to the idea that I'm gay?” Blaine asked, it was a question that had been eating away at him for years. 

Brandon pinched the sides of his noise as he tried to think of a good way to answer his son, since he deserved nothing but the truth. “Back when I was your age, I was taught to believe that homosexuality was wrong. A lot of men my age were raised the same way. No one was out, no one I knew was gay... and the things people said, I'm not proud of it. It's not like I was given any reason to think other wise, especially in a town like this. So when you came out to me, at first all I could think of was the hardship you would go through from being so different. I didn't want you to be different, so I tried to pretend you weren't and hoped you'd realize you weren't actually gay. But I never stopped loving you, I was ignorant and foolish but you were still my little boy. You might not realize it Blaine, but you were changing my mind on that front. Slowly I started to see my mistake and how who a person falls in love with or is physically attracted to shouldn't matter. Jennifer helped me listen to reason as well, so did you. But for all my attempts I was still unsure how to deal with having a gay son. You can want to change but trying to is still very hard to attempt. I've never been good with expressing myself or showing any emotion. Just when I was starting to come around, you got attacked and hospitalized and all those first fears came rushing back to me,” Brandon explained. 

Blaine took a moment to let everything his dad had just told him sink in, but their talk was far from over. “I've faced plenty of hate but none of it made me want to run back into the closet. I won't back down and I refuse to give into hate. I want to live an open life were I can be with a boy and not worry about what anyone thinks. I'm not going to start dating a girl because it would be easier...” he began to list. 

“I'm not saying you should do any of those things Blaine,” Brandon said firmly. 

“But you saying nothing at all is like you are.” 

“I'm talking to you now, it takes two people for things to get awkward, Blaine.” 

“I know, I'm sorry, this isn't easy I guess. But we're trying and I know you have been as well. It means a lot to me, I can tell your trying to change,” Blaine admitted. 

“Then what did I say that got you so angry a few days ago?” Burt asked. 

Blaine sighed, he disliked that his dad didn't know but if he told him then it wouldn't happen again. “Kurt is such a prominent part of my life now, he's not going away. He means so much to me dad... so I guess I'm kinda protective over him. When you started to talk about him I disliked how you were describing him. It seemed to me that you thought he was too gay to do anything... manly. It hit a sore spot with me too, made me think about when we worked on that car...” 

“I was surprised that Kurt knew about cars yes, but-” 

“But what?” Blaine interrupted. “Just because he has a high voice and wears trendy clothes means he can't know about cars? His dad owns a tire shop, he grew up around that environment... who he wants to date wouldn't make a difference there,” he finished. 

This time Brandon didn't try to avoid a difficult situation and when he looked at his son he saw how he was no longer a child. Blaine was growing up and he wanted to do everything he could to help him become the man he should be. “I'm sorry Blaine, I never meant to upset you like that. I actually was quite impressed with Kurt and you. You both showed me how happy you make one another, sometimes exposure and being educated is the best way to learn. No more holding it in, you and I are going to talk from now on. If there's an issue, we'll deal with it right at the source.” 

Blaine smiled, “Okay,” he replied. 

So they talked, for the whole day, not bothering to stop until a solid four hours had passed. A lot of headway was made, Blaine now knew more about his dad and the reason for his actions up until this point. While Brandon better understood how to deal with his son’s sexual orientation and not make it a big deal, because it didn't need to be. There was still a lot of groundwork to cover bit their conversation marked a start in the right direction. That with time could start to mend any unease between them and give way for a closer father-son relationship. Blaine promised to be more understanding whenever his father couldn't stop his reactions when it came to his son being gay. In turn Brandon promised to look to the positive and acknowledge how much Kurt meant to his son. The last note they touched on was that the best thing they could do was being more honest with each other. As it to celebrate, Blaine and his dad ended up watching a football game together and the tension felt before was gone. 

Blaine told Kurt every detail from the talk with his dad later that night over Skype. “... So that's basically what happened.” Blaine finally finished. 

“Sounds like it went decently,” Kurt commented. 

Blaine smiled, he was quickly becoming tired of talking and hoped Kurt would pick up on that and take over their conversation very soon. “I'd like to think so, yes.” 

“How about I hog the conversation for a while, because I bet you’re tired of talking by this point,” Kurt offered just like Blaine assumed he would. 

“Yes please, I'm all gabbed out,” Blaine said with relief. 

“Hmm.... what to tell you, oh! I still have plenty of stories from my New Direction days. One of which is coming back to me from recent events. Once, in our junior year Rachel threw this party and everyone aside from Finn and me got horribly drunk. Rachel it turns out becomes quick affectionate when she drinks. One thing led to another and well... I had to spend the night fending off a very forward and demanding Rachel. My attempts didn't go to well,” Kurt told Blaine. 

Blaine shuddered with foreboding dread, “Oh lord, I dunno If I wanna hear the rest of this story.” 

“She forced herself on me so much that we made out for a bit, but nothing else! So try to relax.” 

“Funny, I don't feel relaxed,” Blaine, sassed. 

“The real question is Blaine, are you brave enough to hear the rest of the tale?” Kurt edged him on. 

A cheeky grin spread across Blaine's face, the sass was still there but now courage was as well. “Bring it on!”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's amusing that back when I first started writing this chapter, the months were totally out of sync. I think, if I recall these chapters were like around season 6ish of S4 date wise. So it was a happy accident that the winter chapters are in the time time scheme. 
> 
> I'm not exactly sure when the next chapter will be posted. I am hoping for my usual three week update, but with things very busy for me right now, I will have to see.

Chapter Thirteen

Amazingly (but not all that surprising) Kurt ended up to be first one to wake in the house come Christmas morning. There was only one person who could get Kurt up at such an early hour and where it was on purpose; Blaine. Kurt crept downstairs, trying his best not to wake anyone up from his stirring as he continued to sneak his way downstairs. This wasn't Kurt reverting to his childhood days when he hoped to find Santa down by the tree; he was on his way to a secret meeting. Once he cleared the stares Kurt kept his pace slow and cautious as he inched towards the front door. Kurt slowly opened the door and slipped outside, right into the stinging could. “Now that's cold,” Kurt said with a shiver. But it was 6am in the morning in the dead of winter so this wasn't a big surprise and Kurt tried to take it in stride. Blaine was a very good reason (heck, the only one) for why Kurt was voluntarily facing the elements that morning. Blaine had mutually agreed while Christmas day was meant for family, they still wanted to see each other in person at some point. Kurt strolled down the street for about a block until he made it to their meeting spot. Sure enough, Kurt saw a familiar car slowly drive up and pull over to the side of the road to park in front of him.

Kurt's beloved Honeybee stepped out of the car, wrapped up in a large scarf and winter coat and his breath was still visible in the cold air. Already Blaine was beginning to think their idea wasn't very fool proof but just getting a glimpse of Kurt was helping him cope. Like his partner in crime, the elements were quickly ignored and barely registered. Their entire focus was on one another and they rushed together for a fierce hug. 

“Merry Christmas, WCT!” Blaine greeted merrily.

Kurt (who was planning to give his boyfriend an equally warm exchange of merriment) titled his head in confusion. “What did you just call me?” he asked, barely holding back the laughter.

“W-C-T: Wish-come-True! What, no good?”

“You could have saved it for a better time,” Kurt teased.

The first thing Blaine did was to roll his eyes playfully at Kurt and kissed him full on the lips before he could make another witty remark. That did the trick and stopped the pair from talking for a while, good thing it was too early for anyone to be up and about. But even if the sidewalks and roads were packed, Blaine and Kurt wouldn't have wanted to stop themselves. Kissing felt way too good and after spending a day apart, they needed it bad.

Kurt made quick work of the scarf partially obstructing the pathway to Blaine's mouth and soon they were making out right on the snow-covered street. “You know...” Kurt growled in a low and throaty voice. “It's so could out here I have half a mind to shove you into your car and have my way with you. So we can warm up in the best... possible... way...”

Blaine shivered, not from the cold but from Kurt's seductive tone. “Now that's what I'd call an awesome start to Christmas day. But then, meeting up only to make out in a car at 6am on Christmas morning... seems sort of... lame,” he admitted.

There was no iconic Kurt Hummel eye-roll to follow that brave confession; instead Kurt gave his boyfriend a peck on the mouth. “You're right of course. I guess we'll just have to sneak in some quick kisses as we talk out in the snow...” Kurt said, but when he went in for another kiss Kurt was now the one to shiver for real. “Sorry! It's just so damn cold!” he gasped.

Blaine, who felt just as cold, stopped trying to hide it and let out a little sigh. “What should we do? We never planned to meet up for long anyway.”

“I guess it would be rash to sneak you up to my bedroom for some morning cuddles...” Kurt began, only to pause when he saw his boyfriend frown. “Blaine, I was kidding,” he tutted. That caused Blaine's face to turn all devious and Kurt giggled. “Really? You want to go there? We'd never live it down it we got caught!” Kurt pointed out.

“But think how good the spoils could be...” Blaine teased.

“We have been playing it rather safe so far... it might be fun to act out for once,” Kurt admitted.

“And it's not like your dad can punish you for long either,” Blaine added with a twinkle in his eye.

At first their playful banter was just for amusement and not serious in the least, but now it was hard to tell.

“I really have missed you Blaine, this morning meeting isn't enough for me,” Kurt whispered to Blaine as he leaned in for another kiss.

Blaine's normally sensible mindset was quickly tossed away as he locked lips with his heart-racing boyfriend. If there were absolutely zero chance of getting caught then he would have been driving them both to Kurt's place by now. “I feel I should admit I was originally kidding...” he whispered.

Kurt let out an annoyed sigh, “It seems we've reached an impasse.”

Blaine nodded, “Yep, caught between a hard and a mature place.”

Time was running out, soon their parents (like many others) would wake up back at their respective houses and were bound to notice their missing sons. Even Finn, who normally slept in could possibly get up soon, so really trying to sneak Blaine in (let alone out) of the house would be no easy feat. Oh well, that was it then, they'd have to save the urge to tempt fate for another day. “I'm not sure I want to act like having you over is something I need to hide.”

Like most times, Blaine instantly agreed with Kurt's opinions. “I've felt so welcome at your house Kurt, and I'd like to keep it that way. Not to mention I doubt my parents will find my sneaking out to see you that amusing,” he added.

“Looks like our minds are already made up,” Kurt concluded, pouting slightly.

“I still want to see you at some point today,” Blaine confessed.

So did Kurt, who suddenly thought of a way they could have their cake and eat it too. “I still owe you that shirtless make out session. Perhaps we could do that tonight?” he offered flirtatiously.

Blaine's heart was racing again, he'd nearly forgotten about Kurt's promise and now it was the pull needed to tip the scales. He gave Kurt his best come hither look, who read the message loud and clear and they rushed together to share a passionate kiss. Now there was no trouble ignoring the cold, the heated exchange felt like their insides were melting. Sending blessed heat throughout their well-layered bodies and radiating outwards. Slowly the subsequent kisses became less urgent and more tender until at last the couple brook apart before they'd overheat.

Blaine staggered backwards and he almost expected there to be puddles of melted snow steaming around their feet from how hot those kisses had felt. Judging how Kurt was grinning from ear to ear, fanning himself, he felt the same way. “Wow... talk about a pick me up, I'm sure not cold anymore,” Blaine stuttered as he tried to recover.

“You're welcome,” Kurt said, still beaming away.

It was probably a good thing that they were outside on a brisk winter's morning because cooling down from a make out session like that would have been tough (and long). The two exchanged silly giggles as they snuggled up side by side, holding hands and they continued their little holiday jaunt down the street in romantic bliss.

“So what we still need to decide is if our second visit of the day will be a covert mission or not,” Blaine declared.

Kurt furrowed his brows in thought, which was a tricky decision to figure out, for a number of reasons. Part of Kurt very much wanted to try and sneak Blaine in under the cover of darkness when his family would be full with turkey and thus sleepy. But pulling off something like that wouldn't be so effortless. “I think there's too much red tape needed for a sneak in job Blaine,” he admitted.

Totally in sync, Blaine had been thinking along the same lines. “I agree, all my parents would have to do is look outside and see my car's not in the driveway. I'd prefer not to lie to them either, because I'm still living at home,” Blaine said.

“I think our plan to keep some distance is proving to be kinda silly, Honeybee,” Kurt said with a defeated sigh.

Blaine chuckled at Kurt's woeful state and slipped his arm around his boyfriend's waist affectionately. “Yeah it was silly, but our hearts were in the right place. Because as much as we want to be together all the time, we won't be... and in three weeks we'll be back to our usual long distance relationship. But it's still early days so screw that for now,” Blaine announced.

Giggling, Kurt shook his head at Blaine and planted a kiss upon his rosy cheeks. “No argument there, so what should we do then?” he asked.

“I'd still wanna make out with you with your shirt off tonight. So all that leaves is; when I come over... do how should we behave?” Blaine countered by asking his own question.

Sneaking around might add a sense of danger, which was quite the turn on but it still didn't overrule the consequences from getting caught in the act. It would be a whole lot harder to assure Burt that they weren't planning to have actual sex if Kurt's shirt was on the floor. That didn't mean either teen was quick to go with the sensible choice, because something playing safe was boring.

Blaine and Kurt glanced at one another, still wavering with the possibilities in their mind before voicing them, to no avail.

“I think I have the deciding factor Blaine,” Kurt finally spoke up.

“Then please enlighten me, baby,” Blaine urged with a cute smile.

Kurt was happy to do so, since he could never resist Blaine's requests for long (or his adorable face). “Your parents are letting you visit me in New York because they trust you,” he said.

Blaine let that fact sink it and it wasn't long before he felt the need to voice his own opinions, which he already knew Kurt would agree with. “I think we should save such risk for another day, or not at all. The head rush, while amazing, wouldn't be worth the repercussions in the long run. So I'll just nonchalantly slip in to my folks tonight I'll be paying you a visit. The exciting part can be what we plan to get up to...” Blaine said with a smirk towards the end.

“I like the way your mind operates, Blaine,” Kurt cooed. “The fact that we've held back so far hopefully means our families will have nothing to suspect,” Kurt added.

Blaine eyed Kurt's attractive features playfully, wondering exactly what he meant by that. “You make it sound like we plan to go all the way,” he teased.

While the comment was an obvious joke Kurt still rolled his eyes, but leaned forward to kiss Blaine on the top of his nose. Wrapping Blaine's scarf high around his cheeks since the elements were starting to take their affect once more. “Not a chance, not when my parents, not to mention Finn, will be home. Nor am I willing to go out and buy condoms on Christmas day,” Kurt scoffed.

Blaine had to stop Kurt there, “I was kidding you know,” Blaine pointed out.

Kurt flashed his boyfriend a sheepish yet apologetic grin but he knew Blaine wasn't actually offended so he wasn't mortified by the near mix-up. “Sorry Honeybee, I'll behave,” he assured.

The young couple walked fully around the block, chattering away and enjoying the time together until they arrived back at Blaine's car. While it was Christmas day, neither teen had brought along their presents for one another (meaning a homemade craft or musical performance) because Blaine had suggested they wait until they could spend the whole day together. Which most likely meant the 28th or later, thus giving them the chance to celebrate Christmas all over again. One where there would be no need to meet up at the crack of dawn, forced to face the elements. Right now the pair were thoroughly chilled to the bone and wouldn't resort to warming up the way they would have liked.

“I better go, I have to drive back home after all,” Blaine admitted with a sigh.

With a nod Kurt untangled himself from Blaine and removed the scarf from his boyfriend's face so he could give him the most satisfactory goodbye kiss. When it was over, judging by the shocked grin of delight on Blaine's face, it was mission accomplished. “So... we'll conduct... my 'gift' at my house right?” he reaffirmed with a low seductive voice.

Blaine gulped, letting himself take a minuet to recover before answering. “Yeah, my extended family is coming over for dinner tonight. So it would be less... hectic there,” he explained.

“Alright then, that answers that. So we'll celebrate Christmas with our families and then tonight... get our just rewards,” Kurt said, his voice dripping with seduction.

“When I come over you better stop with that voice! If you want to keep us virtuous,” Blaine warned.

“What voice?” Kurt asked innocently, but neither of them were buying the act.

“You know what I mean, don't make me want to get even,” Blaine growled, proving he could stoop to the same level when pushed.

They kissed on it, sealing the deal with their lips and held each other close until they finally relented and pulled apart. With matching giddy smiles, it was finally time for them to admit the cold heart truth (literally) that their early morning meeting was nearly over. 

“Have a Merry Christmas Blaine, and I better hear from you as soon as possible today,” Kurt insisted as he began to walk down the street back towards his house.

“Do you even need to ask?” Blaine called out with a laugh as he got back into his car.

Kurt stopped to give Blaine a big loving wave when he drove by, honking away, before he headed back for home. Amazingly, when Kurt peaked inside the front door he found the coast was clear and he crept down the hallway back to his bedroom. Somehow time had stopped for him and Blaine again; he'd only been gone for thirty minuets when it had felt like hours. With nothing better to do, Kurt redressed himself in a pair of pajamas and went back to bed. 

Now that Blaine was gone his energy rush from before was coming back down and he was starting to tire once more. Happy with the fact that his and Blaine's morning rendezvous had gone unnoticed, Kurt was fine to head back to dream land. Not with visions gumdrops, but tiny little Blaine's dancing over his head.  
_______________________________________________________________________________

When Kurt woke at 8:36am, he felt more rested and able to face the day even when Blaine wouldn't be there with him to share it with. Of course Kurt was being overly dramatic, it wasn't like he wouldn't enjoy spending time with his family. He was very much looking forward to Christmas at home and so he rose to meet with the day with peaceful optimism. Kurt decided for once to laze about in his night attire, since it was the holidays, and didn't dress for the day when he headed downstairs. Not surprisingly, Kurt found his dad and step-mom Carole, sitting in the living room watching a parade on the television.

“Good morning and Merry Christmas,” Kurt chimed merrily.

“Morning Kurt, sleep okay?” Burt asked.

“Yes, amazingly,” Kurt simply answered.

“Merry Christmas Kurt, I'm so glad you're home for the holidays,” Carole added, when it was her turn.

Kurt smiled at her warmly in reply, “Well boyfriend or not I would have come home anyway, it's Christmas after all. Let me just go get a cup of coffee because what you two have there smells delicious,” Kurt muttered as he scurried off into the kitchen. When he returned a moment later he looked over at the tree to see the presents underneath were still left untouched. “Where's Finn?” he asked.

“What do you think, still asleep,” Burt said with a smirk.

“I'll go wake him up, this is a typical Christmas tradition for me,” Carole laughed as she touched Burt's knee and stood up. Kurt got in front of her path and refused to budge until she clued in and happily gave her son-in-law a long hug.

Once the hug was over Kurt, now content, sat back down on the couch and blew on his hot drink. Kurt felt very cozy and content and it was a pleasant contrast to his normal hectic life in New York (which he still loved). It was nice to come back home to boring old Lima for a good recharge and bask in the company of his love ones. Kurt found himself wondering if Blaine was up yet and how his own Christmas morning was fairing; he couldn't wait to call him.

Burt turned to look at his son all of a sudden, but his gaze was light and almost mischievous (for him anyway). “So I came across a funny thing this morning when I went out to get the paper. I found two separate sets of footprints leading right up to our front door,” he commented out of the blue.

But Kurt knew a thing or two about putting on a good poker face, Burt had taught him well and so he didn't bat an eye. “There's no paper on Christmas,” he countered wittily.

“Okay so maybe I thought I heard the door open this morning and I went to investigate,” Burt said.

“Perhaps we had some early morning Christmas Carolers?” Kurt offered playfully.

When it soon became clear that neither was going to be the one to give in, Burt and Kurt chose to drop the subject and just sit down to a relaxing morning. There was no real need to go there, since Kurt hadn't committed any major offence. Kurt was just happy his dad was rising above teasing him about Blaine for once and watched the parade with a content smile. He truly wished Blaine could be there beside him, snuggled up on the couch but hopefully that dreamy scenario wasn't too far off in the future.

Carole soon returned with a sleep Finn in tow and that signaled the start of Christmas for the Hummel-Hudson family. Kurt stood up and stretched his stiff muscles before hurrying over to the tree. “Allow me Dad, you're a busy congress man who part times as a mechanic still and heart condition aside, you're well due some R&R,” Kurt pointed out.

“I know better than when not to argue with you,” Burt muttered, giving in.

As if by magic, or rather from how in sync Blaine and Kurt were with one another, Kurt's phone started to ring. “It's Blaine...” he stated with big hopeful eyes.

“Answer it Kurt, you know you want to,” Carole urged with a sweet laugh.

Kurt touched the answer button with his finger as he simultaneously mouthed thank you to her and Burt. He didn't bother to move out of ear shot either, since there was really no need. “Morning Blaine, and Merry Christmas!” Kurt nearly shouted into the phone with excitement.

“Merry Christmas to you too Kurt, is everyone up at your house?” Blaine's lovely voice asked through the speaker.

Kurt's smile widened, “Why yes, we're just about to open up our presents here.”

“We just finished that ourselves over at the Anderson house. What's with the delay? Did you end up sleeping in?” Blaine teased, he had no idea if Kurt's family could hear him but he avoided asking 'did you go back to sleep' just in case.

“No, that honour goes to Finn,” Kurt tutted.

Blaine laughed, “I guess I should let you open your gifts. Just call me when you're able okay?”

“Of course I will. Bye Honeybee, thanks for the call,” Kurt said sweetly before ending the adorable call.

“You call him Honeybee? Kurt, that's so adorable,” Carole declared.

“Thanks, I think so too,” Kurt, agreed with a wink.

“What does Blaine call you?” She asked.

“Um, he's still working on that but I'm sure it will be equally sweet, just like him,” Kurt replied.

The phone-call finished, it was back to the matter of opening up their gifts and Kurt collected up both Burt and Carole's packages and handed them over. Finn needed no such help and Kurt came over to sit on the floor in front of the tree beside him, like they were excited children in front of a sea of presents. Kurt was in such a good mood (thanks to Blaine) he was fine to join in and act like a kid once more and picked out his own haul. Though it was hard to focus on them when he was dying to know what his family thought of his gifts for them. “Carole, can you open my gift for you first?” he requested.

It wasn't too hard for Carole to find the item in question, not when it was the most beautifully wrapped package amongst the lot. Which course Kurt had done himself and he kept his eyes glue on her face as she carefully unwrapped the pretty gold and red paper. As soon as the present within was revealed Carole's eyes lit up with delight and Kurt's smile broadened.

Inside was a beautiful black dress that even just out of the box was too splendid to words, causing its new owner to gape with bewildered wonder. “Oh Kurt, it's so beautiful...” she breathed.

The sleek little number was something Kurt had come across at a consignment store a few months back and he knew the second he saw it, it was the perfect gift for his step-mom. “Well you are a politicians wife after all, so you need to dress the part. The next time there's a big even you'll be ready to sparkle and shine,” Kurt commented playfully. He was well aware he was misquoting since Burt was actually a member of the senate, but he didn't feel the need to be that correct.

“I love it, thank you!” Carole gushed. “Only I hope you didn't spend too much because it looks expensive,” she added.

Kurt put his hand up to stop her voice of concern, “Don't worry, I paid a mere fraction of its original retail value. That's the beauty about shopping in New York; you wouldn't believe the deals I've managed to find. It's like the freaking Da Vinci's Code, where I'm out there deciphering all of the deep secrets leading me to bargains galore!” Kurt excitedly rambled on.

Burt, who was already chuckling over his son's antics because no matter how old he got, whenever Kurt talked about clothes his excitement could be barely contained. He'd lost count of the times Kurt had come home (or to the shop) babbling about an outfit he'd made or found online. This time Burt didn't even try to act like he knew what was going on and he started to unwrap his own gift from Kurt. Which of course was also clothes, even when Burt was normally a plaid shirt and jeans type of guy, he had to hand it to Kurt. His son sure knew how to shop for others almost as well as he did for himself. “Wow, look how snappy this jacket is... another bargain?” Burt asked.

Kurt nodded, “It's a dinner jacket Dad. I figure you could always use another classic piece to add to your wardrobe. As I'm not here to pick out all your formal wear like I did last year; I tried to make it semi-casual, so you could wear it for any event. Oh and look in the bottom of the box because I made a little chart that will tell you how to coordinate it into your existing wardrobe,” Kurt explained.

“Sometimes I have to remind myself you're aiming for Broadway,” Burt admitted, but it was said as a compliment.

Kurt laughed, “I know, I have so many talents,” he joked. “Well, I need to do something in my off time when I'm not on stage I guess,” he added with a smile. Of course Kurt was well aware that aiming from Broadway wasn't an easy task. There were thousands out there hoping for the same outcome and all Kurt could do was push past that and give it his all. So whatever the end results were, Kurt would have no real regrets.

Now Finn was curious how he'd fared and did quick work of his own gift, “Whoa Kurt! This leather jacket is sweet! Thanks, bro,” Finn exclaimed from his spot on the floor beside him.

Kurt smiled, “I know it's a bit of a cliché but all of my gifts are clothes. There's more as well, I know it's a little tacky but I got everyone some Nyada swag as well. Wear them with pride,” Kurt confessed and then he finally set to opening his own gifts. But what ended up catching his eyes was an inconspicuously looking white envelope. “Oh no, he didn't... I can't believe it!” Kurt hissed.

“What's gotten into you?” Burt asked with surprise.

Sure enough, as soon as Kurt turned the letter over he saw it was from Blaine. “Oh nothing, just my cheeky boyfriend somehow managed to sneak a Christmas message under the tree. When did he even find the chance too...” Kurt mumbled, though he was of course touched by the gesture. He quickly opened the envelope to find a hand written note, in pretty handwriting, penned by his Honeybee.

_  
To Kurt,  
My Wish come true. _

_Now this isn't a present so I didn't break any rules. But you can't blame me for wanting to do something for you on Christmas day! Words can only say so much and even writing how much you mean to me is tough. But I'm going to try, only please try not to cry too much baby. I'm just so happy you fell on me, even if I looked like a nightmare back then. I think it's time I came clean about one little fact I've never told you. I sort of, noticed you before your tumble, you caught my eye before hand. You left quite the impression on me Kurt. When I saw that kid coming at you there wasn't enough to stop him, but I did make sure you'd fall on me. Honestly, all things considered, I'm not sorry._

_Have a wonderful Christmas and soon, we'll be in New York. I don't mean in a couple of weeks. I mean, by next year. I wonder what we'll wish for then._

_Your Honeybee, Blaine._

_P.S. Still trying to think of a perfect nickname for you!_

The wonderful letter was a pure example of how giving a person Blaine Anderson was. This time Kurt wasn't worried over how the cute messaged made their relationship unbalanced though. Kurt felt so fortunate that Blaine was with him and in his life. Someone who wanted to make him smile, who caused Kurt to cry from joy and who brightened his day. _'Oh Blaine, it's a good thing I'm already planning on giving you a treat,'_ he thought with a cheeky grin.

“So what was it?” Carole asked.

Kurt snapped back to the present and how he was suppose to be spending the morning with his family, so giving Blaine proper attention would have to wait. Kurt tucked the card back in its enveloped and slid it underneath his thigh. “A card with a cute message, so typical Blaine,” Kurt explained. “Oh, looks like my first present is from Finn, let's see what it is...” Kurt muttered as he set to opening the large box. But what was inside made Kurt break out laughing; nothing, or at first glance that's what it looked like. Until he noticed a small piece of paper and Kurt eyed it, puzzled, until the unfolded it and something fell out onto his lap. “What in the...” he chuckled, until all was relieved. “It's a train ticket! For my trip back to New York at the end of the break. Thank you Finn, this is so thoughtful and it's really going to help me afford all this travelling I'm doing,” Kurt said happily.

“You're welcome, Blaine suggested it,” Finn admitted.

Kurt knew that was the likely case, “Of course he did,” Kurt cooed. _'I'll sure thank him for that later too,'_ Kurt thought to himself.   
______________________________________________________________________________

While one member of the Anderson family was missing for their Christmas morning (meaning Cooper) the said person did remember to call home that day in the early afternoon. During that call Blaine felt no discontent for his brother because he was in far too a jolly mood to dampen everyone's holiday spirits. After their gifts were opened, the wrapping collected and thrown away, Blaine and his parents snacked on the remainder of his and Kurt's cookies and had a nice relaxing morning. Even better, Blaine's slipping out in the early morning hadn't been discovered and he hoped his lucky trend would continue late into the night. Blaine, now full and feeling lazy, was in his bedroom putting all his Christmas gifts away. Blaine was currently wondering if his boyfriend had found his sneaky little holiday message and how he'd respond to it. The desired reaction was that Kurt would find it romantic and further fuel their intended shirtless make out secession, that is, if Blaine got the chance to leave his house.

Blaine was munching on a box of chocolates when his answer to the first query came when Kurt sent him a text message.

_Found the card, very sneaky, cute, but sneaky._

_**Hey, I can't help it, I was born this way baby.** _

_Oh my god you're quoting Lady Gaga! You're so amazing!_

_**Remember that tonight.** _

_I will, don't you worry. Do you have time to Skype?_

_**Um, yes. Yes I do. I have some time before our dinner guests arrive. Let me log on, wait a sec.** _

Life was full of surprises and when Blaine logged onto Skype he was submitted to the biggest one yet; Kurt lying provocatively on his bed, totally naked save for Blaine's card covering one crucial area. Blaine deadpanned at the sight, his eyes widening and his mouth growing dry. “Kurt!” he finally managed to utter in a half pant.

Already Kurt was regretting his bold choice, though Blaine's reaction was priceless and exhilarating, seeing the obvious hunger he had for his boyfriend. “Too much?” he asked shyly.

At first Blaine couldn't gather enough coherent words to form a proper sentence, he had been taken totally off guard and it showed. Only when Kurt's sexy confidence began to waver and switch to insecurity did Blaine snap out of his trance. “Fuck Kurt, what are you trying to do to me?” he moaned.

Kurt suddenly stood up and walked out of his web cam’s line of vision, the show now over before it could really get started. He'd made a lot of headway in becoming more comfortable with admitting he could be sexy, but sometimes it was still hard to follow through. “Okay, bad idea, oh so very bad... good lord, extremely stupid! That's it, I'm getting dressed right this second,” Kurt sputtered off in sheer embarrassment.

Blaine didn't try to stop Kurt, though he very much wanted to assure his boyfriend he'd really liked the idea Kurt was going for. “Kurt, calm down, as much as I would like to go there... I'm not alone in the house and it's not late enough in the day either,” he said.

Somehow Kurt hadn't considered those thoughts when he'd thought up the sexy Christmas treat for his boyfriend, bad call. He wasn't completely mortified and that was mainly because Blaine knew how to handle his flustered boyfriend. Kurt quickly set to picking out a flattering but well layered outfit that hopefully would help fully regain his composure. “I swear being sexy isn't easy sometimes... or at all,” Kurt groaned off camera.

“You're way better at it than you think, trust me,” Blaine assured him.

Now appropriately covered up, Kurt still couldn't face Blaine, so he kept to the sidelines and just out of view. Why had he thought getting naked on Christmas day had been a good idea? Right, he'd been thinking solely about the fun of it. Another thing he found challenging was how to seamlessly go from adorable and straight to sensual, something he obviously hadn't mastered yet. “Blaine, I dunno if I can live this down...” he said woefully.

This was one of those instances where Blaine disliked the limits that not being in the same place brought. Because they were merely skyping Blaine couldn't reach through the computer and pull his bashful boyfriend into view. Or do the obvious pick me up and kiss Kurt to prove to him how attractive Blaine found him. “Kurt, what's the point of skyping if I can't see you,” he pointed out.

If Kurt was in view Blaine would see him scowling, because he didn't miss the muffled chuckled Blaine couldn't control. “Laughing at me will not make me want to come back into view,” he grumbled.

Uh oh, Blaine had messed up there and now it was time for some much needed damage control. “I'm really sorry... I promise I'll behave. Just, please let me see your handsome face again, baby,” Blaine pleaded with guilty remorse.

The near begging tone of Blaine's voice pulled at Kurt's wounded heart and he slowly shuffled into view because he was overreacting. They were young and embarrassing moments were bound to happen and Kurt really needed to look at the bright side. What if they had gone through with the virtual sex and were interrupted at the worse point and by one of their parents! Besides, once again anything they'd done so far (or attempted to) was pretty tame by teenage standards. “Can we just forget the whole thing?” Kurt requested.

“Forget what?” Blaine asked with a confused look.

A sweet little giggle escaped Kurt's mouth and their normal playful banter was back. “Thank you for the card, I loved it.”

“You are very welcome, Kurt, you're not mad I did it?”

“Oh how could I be?”

With the awkward moment behind them, Blaine and Kurt spent the next two hours chatting away; about their day so far, what gifts they'd gotten and lastly their plans to meet up that evening.

“I've decided I'm just going to let my parents know I'm coming to visit you tonight. It's the best option really because I doubt they'll blame me for wanting to see you,” Blaine explained.

Kurt nodded in approval. “I already told mine you're stopping by.”

“What did they say?” Blaine asked, feeling anxious.

“Nothing really, but that's because I didn't say what we hope to get up to when you do come over!” Kurt smirked.

“Good call, think we can really pull it off? Or rather, me getting to pull your shirt off?” Blaine asked sheepishly.

“I want to try, despite any warning signals going off in my mind. The problem is, will we as usual... be able to stop ourselves at the right moment? Or rather, before the right moment,” Kurt asked honestly, his tone becoming very serious.

“If either of us ends up getting a boner... or comes by accident, we'll deal with it,” Blaine shrugged.

“Alrighty then, guess our minds are made up,” Kurt simply replied.

Before Blaine could suggest another topic to switch to the door to his bedroom opened and a blur of a person bounded in and tackled him on the bed. Blaine shouted in surprise as the unexpected body hit him on impact.

Kurt was just as caught off guard as his boyfriend and now that Blaine's assailant had stopped moving they were revealed to be a young woman with dark brown hair. Who had to be closely related to Blaine and Kurt decided to remain silent as he watched the scene unfold on his computer screen.

When Blaine recovered from the attack he sat up from the bed to see who had barged in. “Marcy!” He said, smiling in surprise. “Oh my god, you don't have to tackle me,” he exclaimed.

Marcy beamed back at Blaine and Kurt could already see the similarities between them visually. Kurt guessed she was most likely a cousin of his, or aunt possibly since Blaine was the baby of the family.

“Sorry, I just haven't seen you in ages Blaine, since I rarely come back to visit. When I arrived and didn't find you anxiously awaiting my return I had to track you down on my own,” Marcy explained.

Blaine was quick to forgive, since Marcy was his favourite cousin, who was five years his senior and the family member he felt the closest to. “Well sorry, I was occupied!” Blaine muttered, pointing to his laptop and Kurt.

“Hello,” Kurt waved in greeting, with a big friendly smile on his face.

The amount of delight that lit up on Marcy's excited face was off the scale at the sight of Kurt. “And who is this?” she demanded in a sassy voice.

“My boyfriend,” Blaine announced, like it was no big deal.

“Kurt Hummel, it's a pleasure,” Kurt replied, playing right along with Blaine's act.

Marcy let out a squeal of delight, “Finally! Wow Blaine, he's smoking hot, nicely done. Now you better tell me when, where and how did this happen? Also why you didn't think to call me! I thought I was your favourite cousin?”

Now this was just the sort of positive reaction to someone in his family finding out he had a boyfriend Blaine had hoped for. Though when it came to his parents nothing they had said or done so far was even remotely close to disapproval. But normally no one but Marcy and Cooper even bothered to ask about his love life since his coming out. “Maybe give me a chance to answer one question before going onto the next?” Blaine sassed.

“Actually, on second thought I think I'd rather have Kurt tell me the details... every single juicy one,” Marcy said, switching targets as she nodded at Kurt on Blaine's laptop.

Now here was a good reason why Kurt was very glad they hadn't gone through with any naked activities, or else they wouldn't have been dressed for company right now (maybe, two hours was quite a stretch). Kurt flashed his boyfriend a curious look, who read his silent message and nodded in approval to go right ahead. “Well, I assume he's been to busy with everyone that's happened with his love life to make any phone-calls,” Kurt began.

Blaine laughed, “He's got me there.”

“As for the when, where and how of it... I'll be happy to tell you the romantic tale...” Kurt offered and went off on a long spurt and filled Blaine's cousin up to date on the couple's history so far.

The story took a while to finish and Blaine added his own adorable comments; finish Kurt's sentences every now and then. Marcy in turn ended up asking them both a number of personal questions that made the boys blush bright red. Eventually Kurt had to accept his time was up and as much as he hated to go, duty called. “I'm sorry... because this has been a slice but I need to go. I promised to help Carole with cooking dinner... it was sure nice meeting you, Marcy,” Kurt admitted.

“Yes, we must do this again soon boys,” Marcy agreed.

“As for you Honeybee, I'll see you soon,” Kurt said with a playful wink and he shut his laptop before either Anderson could comment.

Marcy eyed Blaine playfully, nudging him in the side with his elbow. “What did he meant by that?” She teased.

Only Blaine didn't feel embarrassed, in fact he quickly realized Marcy was an alley he would be crazy not to use. “Actually... expect me to call upon you if need be...” ________________________________________________________________________________

The thing was, Marcy's aid to get Blaine out of the house and over to Kurt's place without a hitch wasn't even necessary. Which the teen discovered later that night after Kurt sent a text giving the all clear; he'd fully expected to have to a little work to escape the family festivities. But Blaine's assumptions were quickly debunked when he approached his mother who was gabbing away with her sister Laura in the kitchen.

“Oh hey there Mom, can I talk to you for a sec?” Blaine asked, trying to sound as casual as he could.

Both ladies stopped their conversation immediately and Jennifer turned to address her son and nodded.

Blaine took a deep breath and wished he could pour himself a glass of wine but that would hardly help. “I was kinda hoping I could step out for a bit, go visit Kurt, I miss him,” he admitted.

“Sure honey, say hi to him for me,” she simply answered.

Surprised but equally delighted, Blaine wasn't about to stick around to consider the irony and he quickly thanked his mom and was off. Her easy send off only proved Blaine had his parents trust and he tried not to feel guilty over what he and Kurt had planned. It wasn't like they were going to have sex or anything, even if they did, they were both over the age of seventeen. If Blaine had graduated already, who knew what he and Kurt would have done by now. Only he hoped they wouldn't rush things even in that instance. As much as he wanted to get it on with his boyfriend, Blaine wasn't about to surrender what they had to his libido, no matter how alluring Kurt Hummel could be.

The answer to keeping calm during the drive was to not to focus on the whole 'shirtless' part of his visit and simply not over hype his expectations. So when Blaine knocked on the door and it quickly opened to reveal Kurt, his subsequent smile was relaxed and warm.

“Merry Christmas Honeybee,” Kurt chimed in greeting.

Blaine laughed as Kurt pulled him inside and gave him a quick hiss on the lips. “Merry Christmas baby,” he cooed in return, giving his own kiss as well.

Kurt took Blaine's hand and started to lead him down the hall, humming Christmas tunes as he went.

Blaine quickly noted two things, his boyfriend's apparent good mood and how there were no signs (or sounds) of anyone else in the house so far. “Where is everyone?”

Kurt glanced back at Blaine, “Out,” he said with a sly grin.

“What? All of them?” Blaine blurted out in surprise.

“Amazingly yes, they went to visit Carole's side of the family for some cocktail party. They actually invited me along, then us, when they learned we were meeting up. But I explained all we really wanted was a nice relaxing night, having already had our fill of relatives,” Kurt explained.

“I can't believe they left knowing we'd be here by ourselves...” Blaine muttered in surprise.

“I know... only don't get too excited because they won't be gone for long,” Kurt warned.

“And they have perfect timing, I remember. Good thing we plan to behave ourselves... for the most part,” Blaine replied.

Really what Kurt hoped was that they could find a peaceful middle ground between their wanting to try new things and making sure not to go too far. Though lately Kurt was starting to think he wanted to be a little bolder in that area. Because it might be the better alternative to leaving every base (whatever the gay versions were) until they were ready to officially loose their virginity. That when they reached that point, having already crossed off a few firsts might make things easier for the couple. Kurt wasn't so disillusioned to think that when they did have sex for the first time it would be incredible. Not when there wouldn't be much chance (or any really) to practice before hand. Kurt wasn't about to share any of these racy thoughts with Blaine, at least not tonight.

Blaine on the other hand was fighting to keep his imagination (and teenage hormones) under control and he was rather proud of his success so far.

Kurt closed the door to his bedroom behind them both, turning around to give Blaine a sexy come hither look. “Okay, so we don't have a whole lot of time here. I promised you'd head home by midnight and it's already past nine...” Kurt started to say.

There went Blaine's imagination, running off and away from control. “Thee hours isn't a lot of time?” Blaine interrupted.

Kurt's gaze went from hot to sizzling yet it only made Blaine shiver with anticipation. “Knowing us... those three hours will fly by in an instant. I'm also hoping after your 'reward' we'll have some time for some innocent cuddling afterwards,” he explained.

No matter how much Kurt got his motor going, Blaine needed to remain above his primeval urges because he was a romantic at heart. “I'd like that very much, honestly you don't need to take your shirt off tonight if you don't-,” Blaine started to offer, until he was silenced by Kurt's inviting lips.

Kissing was always a fun way to quiet each other when it was needed, without seeming too pushy that it became a mood dampener.

“Don't you want to see me topless?” Kurt asked with a sensual pout.

Why did Blaine get the feeling instead of rewarding him, Kurt's gift would torture him sexually in the end. Though Blaine narrowly missed stating this out loud because it sounded bad even in his head (and wasn't accurate either). Kurt's offer to take his shirt off had been said as a joke, not as a real reason to get Blaine to talk to his dad. “Of course I do! Can't you tell?” Blaine countered.

Blaine's little comment of assurance stopped Kurt's confidence from leaving him and the clock was ticking. Kurt flashed his boyfriend a coy glance and skipped backwards and out of Blaine's reach, narrowly missing his attempts to grab hold of his body. Kurt only wanted to tease him a little, which Blaine seemed to realize and was happy to play along. “I thought I'd let you call the shots this time, to keep things interesting. So if my shirt stays on or not is up to you and what you're comfortable with...” Kurt said.

So far Blaine and Kurt's foray into taking turns when it went to who was in control had been rather tame (and infrequent). Not because it wasn't something they didn't want to try, just long distance made that nearly impossible. Since reuniting they'd just let things happen spontaneously and while that was fun, it was time for something new.

Blaine scooted backwards on his bed and took hold of Kurt's hand, gently pulling his boyfriend forward as they aligned their bodies. Heart racing, Blaine kissed Kurt's neck, guiding his body to come and straddle Blaine on the bed. Blaine sat up half knelling on bent knees, while Kurt got himself good and settled so they could continue. “Is this alright?” Blaine whispered.

It was so like Blaine to make sure Kurt was comfortable even when he was the one calling the shots, a fact Kurt was grateful for. “It's all up to you Blaine, I'm good. Just kiss me... you can take my shirt off or leave it on,” Kurt coaxed. “Either way, let's make a Christmas memory we won't forget...” he added softly.

While the comment was boarding cheesy, neither boy bothered to break the romantic (and sexy) mood felt between them. Nor was there any need to remind each other they needed to stop when it reached a certain breaking point. Blaine and Kurt were well aware of that fact, totally in-sync and more than ready to embrace a new level of pleasure.

It still took Blaine a moment to gain enough courage to take what Kurt was offering him and his hands were a little shaky at first. But Kurt's intense gaze helped him recover and soon Blaine reached out and touched his beautiful face. Blaine kissed Kurt's lips, softly at first until he opened Kurt's mouth and used his tongue. As distracting as Kurt's skilled mouth was, he still managed to explore Kurt's upper body at the same time. Hands glided down Kurt's neck, coming to slide over his collarbone and continue down the front of his body.

Kurt let out a soft moan from the pleasurable contact, which, even through his thick sweater was felt and savoured. This wasn't the first time their kissing had gotten intense so quickly, but this time both boys knew they were willing to go farther (but hopefully not too far).

“Kurt,” Blaine breathed between their passionate kisses.

“Mm, this is so nice...” Kurt whispered.

“Nice?”

“Is that a bad descriptive word?”

“I was hoping for something... a little more sensual maybe,” Blaine admitted with a growl.

Kurt's little giggle in reply made Blaine that much more determined and he brought his hands up under his boyfriend's sweater and made a surprising discovery. “Kurt, you're only wearing one layer,” he said.

At first it was hard to make a flirtatious comeback with how Blaine was now stroking the bare skin of the small of his back. “I thought I would make things easier for you...” he sassed.

“Well, it's greatly appreciated.”

Kurt smiled, keeping silent and he simply responded to Blaine's lips on his, until he couldn't remain totally passive any longer. Kurt brought his hands up and began to stroke the small of Blaine's back, while Blaine suddenly trailed his hand up under his sweater, to touch his bare skin underneath.

Blaine pushed Kurt off of his lap but before he could protest Blaine tugged Kurt's shirt upwards to reveal his bare stomach. He leaned forward and left a trail of soft kisses along Kurt's belly and started to kiss and suck his smooth skin.

“Oh, my god, Blaine,” Kurt moaned, it felt good, but so new.

There was no risk of nerves now, Blaine promptly took care of Kurt's sweater and lifted it up over his head and tossed into onto the edge of the bed. Leaving for Blaine to see Kurt's naked skin for the first time in person and Blaine couldn't touch him at first. Not until he'd explored Kurt's upper body with his eyes and fully drank in the splendor. “Fuck, Kurt...” he swore.

If the rush from Blaine merely gazing at Kurt and how lustful he looked as his eyes scanned over Kurt's body felt this good, what would the next stage bring? There was only one way to find out and Kurt's patience was being overruled by his own desires. “Touch me Blaine, please,” he urged, using his lower register. 

That sure did the trick and Blaine draped his arms over Kurt's bare shoulders, turning his attention back to Kurt's lips for a spell. Which Kurt didn't mind because it still counted as touching. Kurt settled back down on Blaine's lap and at first they didn't realize the position perfectly aligned their groins for added friction. Hands darted everywhere, in their hair, over torsos and arms and it was all hot and intense. It didn't matter if Blaine was still fully dressed either; it was enough of a new experience that Blaine didn't feel inclined to loose his own shirt too. Because that would truly bring them into dangerous waters, which they were already wading close to by this point.

“Blaine...” Kurt moaned again, his voice more urgent.

“I love when you say my name like that, baby,” Blaine muttered.

“Keep touching me like you are and I'll do more to get you going,” Kurt growled.

Happy to comply, Blaine kissed the corner of Kurt's mouth and slowly moved his lips down to his neck and focused on that tantalizing spot for a bit. One of Blaine's favourite pastimes was kissing Kurt's neck (though he was sucking on it at this point), which he'd quickly found out was an erogenous zone of Kurt's. Kurt's body jolted and shuddered and the sharp gasp that followed made it clear that Blaine had found his sweet spot yet again. Meanwhile Blaine was already sporting a partial and he knew it wouldn't take much to have a full on boner at this rate. “Should we... stop?” he wheezed.

Kurt bit his lip lightly, he too was struggling to keep his libido under check and wasn't fairing very well. Blaine might be the one to think he was getting the better side of the deal but that wasn't exactly true. Kurt was the one more exposed but that meant he was more sensitive to his boyfriend's touch. If only Kurt could manage to keep his cock from becoming hard then they could keep going and get to the good stuff. “Oh lord no, keep going... this feels so good,” Kurt groaned.

It felt too good, that was Blaine's whole problem. “I'm like a second away from sporting a full hard on here Kurt...” Blaine admitted.

The warning wasn't taken as such and Kurt, in an aggressive impulse, grabbed onto Blaine's hand and placed them on the front of his chest. Their eyes met and for a fleeting second, nothing else was registered. There was a lot to be seen, in each other’s eyes and there was no need to voice them, the message was read loud and clear.

“Okay, not stopping them,” Blaine stuttered.

Kurt nodded in agreement and Blaine took the invitation to continue exploring Kurt's nude upper body with his busy hands. Blaine didn't know what he was enjoying more, how good Kurt's smooth skin felt on his fingertips or the reaction his touch was causing in Kurt. Every throaty moan, jolt or sudden bucking of Kurt's hips made Blaine's race and his cock throb. “I'm getting a boner right now and I don't even care,” Blaine laughed.

Kurt rolled his eyes, “Who knew the PG-13 rated version could be so hot... and gratifying,” he purred.

“Oh this is going straight to R as far as I'm concerned,” Blaine countered playfully.

The trouble was, neither Blaine or Kurt were inhuman and it wasn't long before the temperature between their blazing bodies had risen (and they weren't the only thing to). They both felt their resulting erections only they didn't shy away or get embarrassed from the discovery. Instead they started to grind themselves against one another, never stopping to ask if they wanted to do frottage before just going for it. Kurt bucked his hips forward, rubbing their trapped cocks together from his position straddling Blaine.

“Kurt, I'm not going to be able to hold out for much longer,” Blaine, grunted.

“I know, me either... I'm sorry, I just can't stop myself!” Kurt cried out with pleasure.

“Does it look like I can either? Don't apologize!”

Kurt wanted to make Blaine feel good, he needed this, long distance and being unable to physically touch his boyfriend had brought him to this point. “I want this so bad, Blaine,” he confessed.

Blaine knew the feeling and he kissed Kurt hard on the mouth, rocking their hips together and going at it full force. “Let's just give in, why stop ourselves?” Blaine urged.

“Is that really very Christmas-y?” Kurt teased, proving even when on the cusp of orgasm he could make witty counter remarks.

“Heck, I sure feel jolly right now,” Blaine laughed.

Then, as if they had been waiting for some sign, (though in all honesty nothing the sort was in their minds at that moment) Kurt's phone vibrated in his back pocket.

“Kurt, your phone,” Blaine spoke up.

“I know, I bet it's Rachel,” Kurt growled in protest.

Blaine somehow was able to slow their rutting down enough so he could think properly. “No, I talked to Rachel earlier and she promised not to interrupt us this time,” he explained.

Kurt didn't care who was trying to call him at that moment, he wanted to come and this time there was no desire to hold his sexual desires back. So Kurt picked up the pace until it reached frantic levels and Kurt feared he'd gone too far. Blaine fell backwards from the sudden move but didn't stop or pull away, instead he just went for it full force. “This is our last chance to stop,” Kurt said. If Blaine wanted to, it would be hard but Kurt would stop, no question. Because, impulsive acts aside, Kurt needed things between them (for whatever they did) to remain mutual.

There was no cause for concern this time and Blaine was in no state of mind to be the sensible one either. In fact he went so far as to flip Kurt over and on his back so now he was the one on top and inched them closer to release. Every forward thrust sent them towards the desired climax and the friction built until there was no were left to go. “Kurt, I'm so close.”

“Me too, me too, oh god...” Kurt groaned.

“Kurt? Is Blaine still here?” A voice all of a sudden called out from the hallway.

“Why now? Why me!” Kurt shouted.

“It's me, Finn, I sent the warning text you wanted, Mom and Burt are due back any second,” Finn's voice said as it got louder. “Kurt?” he repeated as he knocked on the door.

Even Finn's sudden arrival couldn't stop the boys inside, they were both too close to coming so it was also too little, too late. “Go away Finn!” Kurt yelled. “Oh, shit!” he then moaned loudly, louder than he had planned.

Finn frowned; he'd never heard his stepbrother swear before, not even when he'd stepped on Kurt's foot during glee club. “What the hell are you two doing in there?” Finn demanded.

“TMI, Finn! Go away!” Kurt pleaded, to the point of yelling.

When the hallway became silent again the urgency and the fear of getting caught in the act pushed Blaine and Kurt that much farther, making it easy to reach the blessed finish line. Blaine kissed Kurt hard on his mouth, his fingers interlacing with Kurt's as they rutted and rubbed against their trapped cocks together.

“I'm coming, Kurt,” Blaine stammered as his body tensed up at the peak comment, signaling he'd came at last.

Kurt's own orgasm swiftly followed his spent boyfriend and he too shouted out in muffled ecstasy from the sensation washing over. “Blaine, oh sweet, lord, yes,” he said with pleasure.

Blaine collapsed down on top of Kurt, it was done. Leaving the pair to lie together feeling sated but a little shocked at their tenacity. When the haze from the nearly painful pleasurable experience they'd shared started to dissipate, only then could the couple comment on it.

“Wow...” Kurt breathed.

“I hear you there,” Blaine wheezed, equally overwhelmed and tired.

“I had no idea when we'd started... this is how we'd end up... finishing.”

“Me either, but I sure don't feel guilty over it turning out this way.”

Kurt was about to agree with Blaine until his phone vibrated again and this time he didn't ignore it. Blaine got that as well and rolled off of Kurt to allow him to fish his phone out of his back pocket. The pair exchanged bashful looks but there wasn't much risk of anything they'd done becoming a real concern.

Kurt brought up the message to read what it said;

_I dunno why I bother, but whatever you guys are doing, either stop it or keep way quieter. They're home now._

At first Kurt barely reacted to the news, he felt too sleepily sated to resort to panic until something dawned on him. “Oh, no, oh god no... they're back already!” he shouted with alarm.

For some reason Blaine wasn't joining in on Kurt's panic stricken sate, he merely ran a hand through his now tussled hair. “So, just put you're shirt back on and we'll be fine.”

Now Kurt got it, Blaine was missing one key fact and as soon as Kurt's sweater was back on he chose to enlighten his idealistic boyfriend. “Except this...” Kurt began, gesturing to his own crotch area and then to Blaine's. “... not to mention that virtual clue might give us away.”

That did the trick and Blaine's eyes widened in alarm. While it wasn't completely obvious Blaine doubt the wet area left after their reaching orgasm could be passed of as anything but. “Oh, crap!” he exclaimed.

Already ahead of the game, Kurt was up and made a mad rush to his dresser. “Pants, Blaine, we need new pants!” he muttered.

Soon Blaine was tossed a loan pair of pants to borrow and Blaine quickly stripped the pair he had been wearing. Neither he nor Kurt paid attention to the fact they were partially undressing in front of another, as there was no time to. “If I'm gonna go commando I'll need some tissues first,” Blaine admitted sheepishly.

Kurt handed Blaine his tissue box and didn't say anything in response and as soon as they were both dressed in pair of Kurt's pants, he was off again. Quickly collected their old pairs and tossing them into his laundry hamper, hiding the evidence of their unexpected frottage. “There!” Kurt said.

The onslaught of alarm further tired the couple and now that the moment of panic was for the most part over, they were finally able to fall back on the bed. All that remained was to calm down enough so their body language wouldn't give them away.

Blaine actually felt rather giddy and beamed at Kurt like a big dopey fool when he sat up to look his boyfriend's way. “Well that was fun,” he admitted with a laugh.

Kurt snickered, that was one way to put it and it was better than any alternative Kurt could think of. So he embrace the therapeutic humour and snuggled up closer to Blaine so they could hug one another while doubling over with laughter.

“Wow, I can't believe we did that,” Kurt said when he'd recovered enough to speak.

Blaine let out a sign, “Should we bother to worry about it? How we keep saying we should hold back... when more often than not we end up failing?” he questioned warily.

Before giving any answer, Kurt stood up from the bed and lead Blaine over to his vanity so he could get to work on hiding any new hickeys with concealer. “Maybe a little... but then... slip ups are bound to happen. I mean it's not like we've done something neither of us wanted to do, right?”

Blaine quickly nodded in agreement and slid off the bench so Kurt could work on hiding his own love bites. Making himself useful but opening the door just a crack, he could hear Kurt's family talking downstairs. A quick look at his phone showed it was only 11:23, which meant they hadn't gone over curfew and that was why no one had come upstairs to investigate. “As long as we won't regret this in the morning...”

His cover up job done, Kurt switched focus back to Blaine and touched the sides of Blaine's face with his hands lovingly. “Do you honestly have any regrets, Blaine?”

“No, it felt right,” Blaine answered without any hesitation.

“Well then that's good enough for me,” Kurt said with a wink. “But for the record I still think we should hold back when we're together in New York,” he added.

Blaine nodded and the two kissed on it, “Why don't we talk about boundaries and what ones we should have during my visit tomorrow?” he suggested.

“I think that sounds like the mature thing to do,” Kurt agreed.

More laughter and kissed followed but this time Blaine knew when he couldn't push his luck, as did Kurt. So they broke apart and spent the remainder of the thirty-seven minuets simply cuddled together on Kurt's bed as they idly chatted.

Eventually the couples time was up and Blaine was the first to move away from Kurt's embrace, albeit reluctantly. “I better go,” Blaine said at long last.

Kurt let him go, only because they had three magical weeks together to help make their time apart bearable. “Well Honeybee, I think we have quite the enjoyable first Christmas together,” he stated.

“By celebrating another enjoyable first,” Blaine added with a wink.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first off, I think it's quite clear that neither my beta or myself have had much time to work on this fic. Hence the three month gap between updates. Which I apologize. 
> 
> I have decided I am going to put this fic on hiatus for a bit. I'm not sure for how long exactly, 2-3 months at the most. The goal is to get back to it no later than May when the glee hiatus will start. I am really sorry but I just have too much going on, with work and my other fics. BUT this fic is in no way and abandoned and it NEVER will be. I will get back to it and finish it for sure, I can promise that with 100% surity too. I have 30 chapters written, but I wrote them so far back my writing has improved. So I have to revise every chapter before they are postable and I haven't been able to as quickly as I want. 
> 
> So again I am sorry, I will keep up to date when I'll resume writing it on my tumblr for those who are curious. This chapter is a good spot to take a hiatus I think though. 
> 
> I just want to be able to give this story proper attention and make sure it's as good as possible.
> 
> Thanks for everyone who's reading this and again, I will go back to it!

Chapter Fourteen

Blaine and Kurt, as if to punish themselves for their rash decision the night before, had actually agreed to spend the whole day apart for December 26th. Though both boys knew there was no real cause for concern. Let without anything to do, Kurt called up Rachel and luckily for him she turned out to be free and willing to spend the day with her 'best gay' as she affectionately had called him. For once Kurt was counting on Rachel's noisy ways and how she would surely ask about what had happened with him and Blaine the night before. Which Rachel knew had happened thanks to Blaine's phone-call earlier that same day.

Usually whenever Kurt joined in on any juicy gossip with his lady friends, all the dirty stuff were about other people. So having a chance to talk about his sex life (now that he had one) was something he was slowly opening up to.

Kurt was currently in Rachel's bedroom, giving her a make over like he had way back in their sophomore year. Oh how times had changed for the once rivals, who knew that Rachel would become his closet friend over the next three years. Kurt was focused on shaping Rachel eyebrows into perfection with a set tweezers, and found that the mundane task helped quiet his mind.

“This sure brings me back-, owe!” Rachel began, stopping when Kurt plucked an eyebrow a little too hard.

“Sorry, but your talking makes it hard to be gentle,” Kurt chimed.

Rachel kept her mouth shut for the remainder of the job, giving her a chance to study her friend for a bit. Kurt looked stressed and trying far too hide to it from her. Once Kurt was finally content with his handy-work he put his make-up kit away. Rachel saw her chance to talk to Kurt about whatever was bothering when he came to sit next to her on the bed. The fact that Kurt himself wasn't saying anything at all, either to stall or bring the issue up himself made her slightly worried.

“Kurt, you know you can talk to me about anything right?” Rachel told him gently.

Kurt eyed her warily, that comment go end up going in so many ways. “Got something on your mind, Rachel?” he questioned.

“No, but I think it's clear that you do...” Rachel observed.

Kurt sighed. He supposed it was harder to hide what was going on with him and Blaine than he originally assumed. He still had no regrets about how far they had gone on Christmas and he wasn't actually trying to avoid Blaine. But he was becoming unsure about how fast the physical side of their relationship was progressing, unintentionally as well. “Can I ask you a question... about sex?” Kurt asked awkwardly.

“Of course,” Rachel said softly without a moment’s hesitation.

Kurt took a deep breath, “How did you... deal with your urges? Once you and Finn started having sex, or before then actually? There must have been times were one of you were more in the mood than the other. So how did you deal with it?” Kurt asked her.

Rachel took a moment to go through the first round of questions, who was relieved that Kurt stopped before asking any more. “It certainly was something new for the both of us... and far from easy... at least where my urges were concerned. I know everyone thinks guys are the ones who think about sex all the time, but girl can too. It's just... when we think about it then we're usually thinking not just about the physical act... but the emotional as well. I knew I wanted to have sex with Finn, so it was just the matter of when. Obviously Finn was ready to do it long before me but he still waited until I was ready. Because he loved me. Of course there were still plenty of awkward moments, before and after we did it. Ones where we had to stop ourselves from going to far and for a number of reasons, but we got through it all in the end,” Rachel told him.

Kurt could relate to some of what Rachel was telling him, but not all of it. Kurt wasn't 100% sure if he and Blaine were both equally patient when it came to waiting. But he did trust Blaine and they certainly cared for one another, even if no confessions of love had been given yet. “When you finally did it... did you ever worry that you'd started having sex too soon?” Kurt asked her next.

“No, I don't think we rushed into things. My original reason for deciding to loose my virginity might not have been very mature...” Rachel began, meaning the whole issue about her ability to pull off her role of Maria in West Side Story. “But in the end... I don't regret it. It hurt a little but Finn was gentle with me and while the mechanics of it weren't amazing, it's still a memory that I will never forget. I felt so connected to Finn... so close to him, so loved...” Rachel said dreamily as her gaze started to glaze off.

Kurt hadn't considered how talking about Finn and their relationship would be difficult for Rachel now that they had broken up. “Rachel, I appreciate what you're doing for me... but you can stop if it's too difficult to continue,” he offered softly.

Rachel shook her head with a smile as she snuggled up to Kurt and rested her head on his shoulder. “No, I think talking about it will help me as well. Besides, it's clear you need to talk about it Kurt... so why don't you tell me what's going on,” Rachel coaxed.

“It's nothing really... nothing bad has happened or anything. It's just... things with Blaine got a little out of hand last-night... and it's not the first time that's happened...” Kurt started to admit.

“And yet to me, you look almost scared... are you, Kurt?”

Kurt let out a deep breath, “Yes... a little... but not of Blaine, because I trust him completely. It's just... things are moving so fast between us. It's getting to the point where whenever we're alone... I can barely hold back the urge to throw myself at him. But I don't want my sexual attraction to Blaine to become stronger that what I feel emotionally towards him. I refuse to help support the outdated clique that all gay men want is sex. I've tried to focus on acting all cute and romantic with him and that usually works... but... I still find myself wanting to jump Blaine's bones half the time,” he admitted reluctantly.

“Kurt, there's nothing wrong with you wanting to have sex with your boyfriend,” Rachel pointed out.

“I know, but that doesn't make dealing with it everything he's causing in me any easier. When I'm with Blaine in person... everything I feel for him, both the physical and the emotional... feels so intense and concentrated. I'm so happy that Blaine and I found one another and I never want to turn away from him... but right now... I'm finding it hard to face him...” Kurt confessed.

“Are you willing to tell me what happened?”

“Blaine hasn't called to tell you?”

“No, we don't know each other well enough for that I think.”

Kurt let out a deep sigh; the task would fall to him then. “Last-night Blaine and I met up and... Ending up doing frontage. I know it's nothing huge, at least not for most teenagers our age but for me it was. We didn't plan on it but when it was happening I sure as hell didn't want to stop myself and neither did Blaine...”

“Have you talked to Blaine about it afterwards at least?”

“We touched on it slightly...” Kurt admitted.

“What about boundaries?”

Kurt squirmed, “We did talk about those before yesterday but after what happened... it clearly wasn't enough.”

“Now you listen to me, Kurt, fears and regrets when it comes to relationships will happen. This is totally natural...” Rachel began.

There was no need for Rachel to tell him that, because he knew it already. “But it doesn't help any of my current problems,” Kurt countered.

“Well if you already have all the answers, then you should know what you need to do next,” Rachel sassed.

Kurt had walked right into that one, so there was no use in making any comeback remarks. “Talk to Blaine?”

“You see, you're not so clueless after all,” Rachel replied sweetly as she kissed Kurt on his cheek.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Finding the time to talk with Blaine during the busy holiday season was easier said than done though. But for once it wasn't due to location conflicts; their jam-packed schedules were to blame. Only Kurt knew this was a conversation that he couldn't have over Skype. Left with a slight conundrum, Kurt wasn't doing a good job at hiding his unease, which mean Blaine was bound to pick up on his mood.

Sure enough, as soon as the couple started the planned Skype date Blaine noticed the difference in Kurt. He'd originally planned to get Kurt's opinion on what he was planning to wear for dinner that night, but that could wait. “Kurt, I know something's bothering you... and it's not like you to hide things from me. So would you please tell me before I start to worry that I'm the reason...” Blaine coaxed.

Kurt couldn't take Blaine's look of concern for another second, even when deep down he was hoping this would happen. “I'm just a little...” Kurt began; pausing when he didn't know what word to use that wouldn't alarm Blaine. “... concerned I suppose, about us wanting to be more bold when it comes to our physical relationship,” he explained.

There was something in Kurt's voice, or maybe it was the way Kurt was looking at Blaine, that kept him from becoming scared that he'd done something wrong. “Are you having second thoughts about yesterday night?” Blaine asked softly.

Kurt shook his head, “You were there Blaine, so you should remember how I was right there with you, grinding away...” he struggled. Where was his usual knack for conversation? “We need to talk about this in person... can you come over?” Kurt requested.

“Of course, I'll be right over,” Blaine said as he got up from his bed. “See you soon,” he quickly added before closing his laptop so he could head off.

The wait for Blaine to arrive was short but Kurt barely survived and soon as he met his boyfriend at the door the tension between the pair was noted. But they powered through, and headed up to Kurt's room to start their much needed heart to heart. As they walked hand in hand both knew there was no risk of breaking up.

Blaine followed Kurt to his bed but sat down a small distance away to ensure there would be no distractions. Kurt's refusal to make eye contact with Blaine for more than a minuet meant he was guilty over something. Even when Kurt was remaining silent, Blaine had a feeling he knew what it was about. “You're afraid,” Blaine said, it wasn't a question.

Kurt looked directly at Blaine, “I am,” he confirmed.

Blaine didn't need to Kurt to specify that he wasn't afraid of him, as he knew the fact already. “Kurt, so I am... a lot of things about being in a relationship scare me. I'm afraid that no matter how hard I try... I'm going to hurt you somehow... either physically or... emotionally. That for all our attempts to resist the temptation, we'll end up giving into the pressure to act on our desire for one another. I worry that I might fold under the pressure and do something I could regret. I'm scared over how much you mean to me and as we become closer... soon I won't be able to live without you...” Blaine explained in a quiet voice. “I know it's still to soon but we both know what we're heading towards; saying I love you... having sex... it's all in the future and I don't think either are that far off,” Blaine finished.

Kurt fought the urge to hug Blaine, because he knew their discussion was far from over. “I guess fear like this is normal. But since neither of us has been in a relationship before... we didn't realize. Or I sure hope that's the cause,” Kurt deduced.

Blaine smiled lovingly at Kurt. “I'd like to think it is...” he said in agreement.

“What happened yesterday made me realize just how much my wanting to experience intimacy with you is affecting me, Blaine. I think the route of the problem is this; even after we've talked about physical boundaries and not going to far... I still don't know what I even want. One second I swear I've convinced myself that we should wait... and yet on another level I worry if I'm over-thinking and putting to much pressure on us in consequence. Sex doesn't need to be so complex, plenty of people do it and don't over-analyze the act...” Kurt began.

“But they're not us Kurt, we both know this isn't just about the physical... at least... not completely,” Blaine interrupted to add his own opinion.

Kurt smiled as he quickly nodded in agreement. “Up until I met you... I never really cared much about the mechanics of intercourse. In my nativity I thought that it made me more superior than the rest of my age demographic. That it could make what we have more special because we could wait... but... now I see where I went wrong. We may be gay but we're still teenage boys, who we fall in love with... or find physically attractive doesn't mean everything will be different for us,” Kurt finished.

While it was true that usually Blaine and Kurt were of one mind, Blaine didn't agree with every detail that Kurt had just told him. “If it's alright with you... could you take a breather for a while Kurt? I want to add my own conclusions into this discussion,” Blaine explained.

“Go right ahead,” Kurt said in reply.

“I don't want to think that... my wanting to fuck you, to use a blunt phrase... is something bad or wrong. Sexual desire and physical attraction usually goes hand in hand with forming romantic attachments. I'm hoping if we can accept that we won't always have total control or know what to do... then some of the fear we're experiencing will lesson. Or at least we won't feel so guilty about it. Facing any truth, whatever it might be, is hard at first but if it's the right decision... then it's worth the struggles. Last-night happened, we could have stop ourselves if we'd really wanted to but we didn't. We kept going and seeing how I helped you feel that pleasurable, just like we did over Skype that one time... it was such a rush. Not to mention how incredible my own orgasm felt, which was all thanks to you, Kurt,” Blaine admitted without a hint of shame.

“It really was amazing,” Kurt confirmed.

“What I think that means at times our bodies might know what we want more than we will. Our brain and penis' aren't going to agree all the time either. Wow... hearing that out-loud sounds so stupid...” Blaine said with an embarrassing groan.

It was hard for Kurt not to giggle but he refused to be the sort of person who laughed whenever a dirty word was uttered. “While it probably was a stupid thing to do... both regions sure co-operated last-night and the results were... fun... to say the very least,” Kurt said in a playful tone.

“And hot,” Blaine added while he smirked at Kurt.

Kurt laughed; happy for the much needed break in tension. “I can't tell if our talk is making me feel any less confused,” he admitted.

It was no use, Blaine couldn't contain himself any longer and he reached out to Kurt, who happily complied and soon they were tightly wrapped in each others arms. Kurt kissed Blaine but they both stopped themselves when it reached a certain point and the fact filled the boys with pride.

“You see, we're not so bad off when it comes to our teenage hormones,” Blaine pointed out.

Kurt now realized when it came to knowing when and when not to act on their physical desires there was no easy answer. All he could do was face it one day at a time and talk to Blaine whenever the need arose. “Tempted to curb a guess of when we'll end up loosing our virginity Blaine...” Kurt asked teasingly, hoping the joke wasn't uncalled for.

“Kurt! That is not the answer!”

“What is then?”

“I have no idea, does there even need to be one?”

Kurt laughed, “I guess what we can take from our conversation is that I guess sometimes there doesn't.” ____________________________________________________________________________

“Think you can face my parents tonight still?” Blaine asked later that afternoon. The playfulness in his voice showed he was more teasing than trying to be serious with the question.

Already Kurt knew their talk before had lifted some of the heavy weight off and it showed in his current confident state. “Oh I'm ready for it Honeybee, just you wait and see. I'm going to charm them both so much they won't know what hit them,” Kurt said in a determined voice.

“I can hardly wait to see that!” Blaine chuckled.

“Won't be long now, when should I head over?”

“Um... in about an hour?”

“Good, then I have just enough time to finalize what I'm going to wear tonight.”

“Can I help with that?”

“Of course you can, Honeybee. Now should I undress where you can't see...” Kurt began to offer as he teasingly stepped out of view for a second.

Blaine knew Kurt was just having a bit of fun so he rolled his eyes in reply. “Just go ahead and take your clothes off where you are. I'll worry about keeping myself from getting too excited,” he scoffed, albeit sarcastically.

Kurt set to undressing, making no attempts to put on a good show and the mundane task brought no stirrings of desire in either boys. Proving how they weren't always hard up for each other, as they had implied. Now stripped down to his undergarments, Kurt gave Blaine a quick wink before setting to the task at hand. “Naturally I have a number of ideas, so let me show you the main ones,” Kurt offered as he walked over to his closet.

Blaine waited patiently as Kurt set to bringing out a large array of jacket, sweaters, shirt and even pants for Blaine to look at and give his feedback on. Right from the start Blaine always enjoyed that aspect in their relationship a great deal. He loved being able to help his boyfriend with something people would see as being trivial. But for Kurt, in which fashion was something very near and dear to his heart, it wasn't so small of a gesture. Just the fact that Kurt not only wanted his opinion but also valued and appreciated his feedback meant the world to him.

As it was an extra special event that night it took the boys far longer than usual to come up with the winning combination. They'd even argued a bit between the two final outfits and it the end and to no one's surprise, Kurt had the final say. But considering he'd be the one wearing the outfit that was to be expected.

“Well that's a big step done... what are you planning to wear, Honeybee?” Kurt asked as he ran a lint brush over his jacket to ensure he'd look flawless.

Blaine smirked at Kurt; good thing he had anticipated this. So his answer was to walk over to his closet and bring out his choice for the evening. He watched as Kurt got closer to his computer screen and his boyfriend's keen attention for detail was downright adorable to him.

“Hmm... might I make a suggestion?” Kurt said.

“You know you want to no matter what I may say,” Blaine teased.

“I'm starting to think you know me too well, Blaine”

“Not true, there will be tons of times when you'll keep surprising me, Kurt,” Blaine interjected.

Kurt pursed his lips together as he began to shake his head. While it was true that Blaine could be very sexy when push came to shove and quite literally. The fact still remained that he was cute beyond compare and no matter how he looked or made Kurt feel, the result was the same. That most of the time what Kurt wanted to do was kiss those loveable lips of his. _____________________________________________________________________________

By Kurt's persona judgement, his first official dinner at the Anderson house was going rather well; just, as he and Blaine had hoped. Kurt made sure to nod and smile in all the right places and engaged Blaine and his parents in light and suitable conversation. The food was delicious and the over-all atmosphere felt lighter than he had originally anticipated. It seemed that Blaine and his father's first attempts to mend some of their differences was working and that made the evening run smoother. Kurt could tell that showing Brandon and Jennifer just how much the young couple enjoyed each others company was a good idea too.

It wasn't until towards the end of the evening that something unpredictable occurred.

“You know boys... Brandon and I have been talking. You both have an early flight tomorrow so it might be easier if Blaine were to spend the night at Kurt's house,” Jennifer suggested, slipping the suggestion into their conversation without warning.

Caught totally off guard, Blaine's fork slipped out of his hand, bounced off the table and fell onto the floor. Blaine used the moment to bend down and retrieve it so he could hide the now dumbstruck expression on his face. When he reappeared and put the fork back on the table, he noticed how Kurt looked like his bewildered twin. “Seriously? You don't mind?” Blaine questioned.

Brandon surprised his son further by answering his son's query himself. “It would avoid the chance of another awkward wake up if you were to oversleep again,” he explained.

“That's very kind of you to offer... but I'm not sure how my dad will react to the idea, or my step-mom even,” Kurt finally said when he could manage to say something in reply.

“They're both fine with it,” Jennifer replied.

“You talked to Kurt's parents?” Blaine blurted out.

“Try not to act so surprise Blaine, your father and I were already semi-familiar with them before you and Kurt met. When you have car trouble there's no better place to go than Hummel's tire and lube shop. Not to mention that Burt's also a member of the senate, so he's well known in Lima,” Jennifer explained. “Carole works at the hospital front desk as well so I've run into her a few times during my yearly check ups,” she added.

“After Jennifer and I talked about it, we both agreed it would be better to run the idea by Burt ourselves. He quickly agreed and of course Blaine won't be sleeping in Kurt's bedroom,” Brandon went onto explain.

Blaine was more than fine with that rule. “I'm good with sleeping on the couch,” Blaine said. “Staying over will really save us a lot of time. Thanks Mom, Dad, this means a lot to me... to us,” Blaine added with a warm smile.

Kurt needed no further convincing and was just as on board with the idea as Blaine. “Well... I guess that's that then, thank you,” he simply replied.

“Are you packed and ready, Blaine?” his mother questioned.

Blaine nodded. “Yes, I have been since the morning. But I guess this means I'll have to go add one more change of clothes,” he added with a wide grin.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Later that evening Blaine found himself stretched out on the couch after being given a pillow and thick comforter. Kurt had gone the distance to make sure he would be quite comfortable for the night, especially when at the moment the boyfriend's were snuggled up together. Kurt's back was pressed close against the front of Blaine's chest as they both sat in a half lying position. Blaine's arms were also tightly wrapped around Kurt's own shoulders and arms. Cuddling together in romantic bliss as they watched 'It's a Wonderful Life' on DVD. It didn't even matter if the side of Kurt's head partially blocked the television screen, because Blaine didn't feel inclined to move.

“You know... I could get use to this,” Blaine admitted dreamily.

They both had enough sense than to try their luck and somehow sleep in the same spot that night. But that didn't mean they were about to deny themselves some nighttime cuddling at least. Both Kurt's alarm in his bedroom and the one on Blaine's phone was already set to the correct wake up time as well. So there was no fear either of them oversleeping and having to race off for their flight in panic.

Kurt laughed in agreement. “I’ve said it before, but you sure make a comfy cushion to lie on, Blaine,” he cooed.

“I'll be ready for you baby, whether it’s to catch your fall or to cuddle together on a couch,” Blaine replied with a chuckle.

“I sure hope I won't take anymore tumbles for a while though,” Kurt sassed. “Not unless we're both falling onto a bed in a fit of passion...” Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear.

Only Blaine didn't become flustered from the racy comment even if Kurt's saucy tone was turning him on. Considering where they were meant that keeping up the dirty caught could get them into trouble if they were caught in the act. “I'm glad we can still make flirty hot remarks to each other without it feeling weird,” Blaine admitted.

“Well it would be no fun at all if we didn't,” Kurt sassed.

He never wanted this moment to stop, but then Blaine realized if time stood still then they'd never make it to New York. So if the minuets could at least inch by and seemingly to go on forever whenever he was with Kurt then Blaine would be content enough with that.

“Can we do this when we're at your apartment?” Blaine requested.

Kurt knew that Blaine was referring to cuddling and his first response was turning his head to kiss Blaine lightly on the mouth. “I'd like that and it would be practical anyway... because New York is going to be cold. So I expect for there to be a large need for warm cuddles in bed and on the couch... though even if it was the middle of summer I'd still want to keep you close,” Kurt admitted.

Blaine sat up enough so he could kiss Kurt though he kept the caress short and sweet. “I can't believe we have a whole week together, alone, in your apartment,” Blaine with a sigh.

Thanks to their talk before, Kurt wasn't thinking how that unchaperoned time together could lead to awkward sexual tension. He could also tell that Blaine's current eagerness had more to do with getting a chance to be in Kurt's world. Kurt was equally excited and he couldn't wait to show his boyfriend around Manhattan. Where he would get to re-experience seeing it all for the first time through his boyfriend's eyes. Kurt could just picture it; Blaine and him going ice skating and walking through central park hand in hand. Then they'd go back to the apartment and well, not everything Kurt was imagining was exactly G-rated. But he was no longer afraid that he and Blaine wouldn't be able to keep enough physical boundaries in place. There was a good chance they would break under the strain but Kurt wasn't worried. He trusted Blaine and that what they had was something special. So Kurt had every intention to enjoy Blaine's stay to the fullest, whatever that might entail. “I'm just so relieved when you leave New York I'll get to go back to Ohio with you,” Kurt confessed.

“I still don't know how I'm going to let you go on that train in two weeks,” Blaine admitted with a sad sigh.

But Kurt was having none of that, as that tearful day was still weeks away. “Blaine, please don't ruin the romantic mood... at least not yet,” he chided, albeit playfully.

It wasn't like Blaine wanted to become depressed anyway, and he had something better in mind. Blaine started to kiss the back of Kurt's neck as he trailed his hands down Kurt's side, which caused him to shudder from the teasing touch. Kurt retaliated by kissing Blaine hard on the mouth and pulled at him as they both started to make out.

But when Blaine's hands got a little too busy he ended up ticking Kurt enough so his body flinched and that stopped their fun.

“Hey! That was a low blow,” Kurt whined.

Blaine had no time to feel guilty though, not when Kurt decided to get even and launched his own tickle attack in response. Neither boy felt like stopping, not even when Kurt went so far to pin Blaine down on the couch and took turns between kissing and tickling his boyfriend's body.

“Good lord, Kurt, what are you trying to do to me?” Blaine said through his near hysteric laughter. He soon realized the only way Blaine could get Kurt to stop, at least without asking him to outright, was to divert his attention with a different activity. Since Blaine didn't want the kissing aspect of their current activities to stop he powered through until the right moment arose. When it came, right when Kurt's head was coming back up from kissing Blaine's neck, he attacked. Launching forward to catch Kurt lips with his own, kissing him passionately. Only the ploy ended up working far better than he would have thought. Blaine hadn't considered how easily they could switch from innocent to dangerously hot in a blink of an eye. But even with the temperature rising, Blaine and Kurt managed to keep themselves from crossing any major lines. So as they slowed their pace to allow their kisses to become more tender and less urgent, neither found the need to stop completely.

Little did they know that an unknown third party had recently arrived and did not agree with their decision. Burt was currently standing at the back of the couch, bug-eyed from what he saw and he cleared his throat lightly. “Okay, I think it's time you two said goodnight and went to bed,” he declared in a firm voice.

The couple heard the obvious warning in Burt's voice loud and clear and had no urge to test his patience anymore. Kurt got up off of the couch and Blaine in a quick movement and made no excuses for the compromised position he'd just been caught in. Kurt doubted he was the first teenage boy whose dad had found him making out on a couch, even when it was with a boy. “Right, sorry about that dad... um... goodnight Blaine,” Kurt said. “I'll see you both in the morning,” Kurt added before scurrying off in retreat.

Blaine wasn't finding the idea to sit there while Burt eyed him warily very fun and he tried not to smile too much. “I guess I should hit the hay as well...” Blaine told him sheepishly.

Burt wasn't angry with Blaine, not when his son was just as guilty and they were teenagers. But that still didn't mean he'd allow that short of shenanigans to happen right under his very nose. Even if Kurt had already moved off for college and would have plenty of chances to be alone with Blaine over the next week. Burt trusted him son and he liked Blaine, so he didn't want to make a big deal or start off on one of his famous Burt Hummel talks. “Goodnight Blaine,” Burt simply said to Blaine in reply.   
____________________________________________________________________________

“Thanks for driving Blaine and I to the airport Fin, it's greatly appreciated,” Kurt told his stepbrother in the morning.

True to their promise, the couple had woken up right on time and by some amazing feat; getting Finn up to drive them had gone easily as well. Which meant that the three young men had time to spare and could enjoy a leisurely drive to the airport.

“I keep telling you it's no big deal Kurt, though when I said yes I didn't know how early I'd be getting up,” Finn said in reply.

“We wanted to get to Bushwick at an early hour so Blaine and I can share the day together there,” Kurt explained.

“I really excited to see Manhattan for the first time in the flesh! Any idea what the weather's like?” Blaine asked from behind, since of course he'd graciously offered to sit in the back seat alone.

Kurt brought out his phone and searched for a weather site to find an answer to Blaine's question. “Hmm... let me see here... oh good... it's not snowing there at the moment. So there's no danger that our flight could be delayed or cancelled. But this could be interesting...” Kurt muttered as he scrolled through the information on the screen of his cell.

“What could?” Finn asked before Blaine could.

Kurt frowned. “There might be a nasty storm coming up in a few days... but when are weather conditions ever correct? So I doubt there's any real rise for concern, it's just another ploy for New Yorkers to go stock up on food supplies I bet,” Kurt dismissed. “It's not like New York is on the other side of the globe. I'm so glad it's a short flight,” Kurt said.

“That's funny because I often find myself acting like Ohio is half way across the world from New York,” Blaine admitted.

Kurt pursed his lips together lovingly as he turned around in the passenger seat to look at Blaine. “I know what you mean Blaine, it's never close enough for me either,” he cooed. It was still too far away to attempt to drive to see one another on the weekends. “In other ways it feels that far as well... because when I first moved there... talk about culture shock!”

“Big difference?” Blaine asked with a grin.

Kurt nodded. “Yes, though nothing was really major... but I still noticed the difference. I think what that means is... I truly feel like I've found the place I'm meant to live in. The only real downside is I'm no longer the best dressed at school,” Kurt explained.

“Uh Kurt, no offence but I dunno if you ever were at McKinley either,” Finn admitted.

Kurt rolled his eyes at Finn and chose not to comment on his accusation and thus support his outlandish claims. “I think the biggest thing I had to get used to was going out so late at night... at least around my neighbourhood. Bushwick as you know is in Brooklyn and well... it's not the fanciest part of town when it comes to New York. But I guess that suits me because what it lacks in location is made up in charm. Or that's at least the case for Rachel's and I's apartment,” Kurt rambled.

“Aren't you worried you might get robbed while you're gone?” Finn asked.

“That's why whenever Rachel and I are gone for more than the weekend, I leave my couture in a storage facility. Keeping it safely locked away from prying hands. When it comes to everything else, I doubt any robbers would find my vintage playbill collection very enticing. But we did invest with a heavy bolt and lock for our front door since you were last there Finn, just to be safe, ” Kurt explained.

Blaine didn't mind having to take a literal back seat as he listened to Kurt and Finn talk to each other. Because he'd soon have Kurt all to himself and where he could hog his boyfriend's attention to his heart content during their week together. Well, almost a week since Rachel would come back tomorrow but just for the one day. As much as he wanted his 'Kurt time' Blaine was looking forward to finally getting to meet her for real.

“So what do you guys plan to do this week?” Finn asked the pair.

“What won't we do!” Kurt exclaimed, only to be forced to hear Blaine and Finn start snickering with laughter. “Oh grow up, you two! I didn't mean... ugh,” Kurt sputtered with humiliation. “Don't even count on any lip action from now on, Blaine,” Kurt grumbled under his breath.

Blaine headed the warning, even when they both knew it was a total bluff said in fun. But just to be careful both Blaine and Finn chose to let up on Kurt and the remainder of their drive went by without any conflict. By the time they'd reached the airport Kurt actually found himself sorry to say goodbye to Finn so soon.

Once their luggage was brought out of the trunk and there was nothing left but for Kurt and Blaine to go, Kurt walked up to Finn first. “I'll see you in a week Finn and I'm really looking forward to helping you out with the New Directions,” Kurt said.

“As much as you're looking forward to being with him?” Finn asked Kurt as he cocked his head towards Blaine.

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Oh please, there's no comparison,” he scoffed.

Blaine chose that moment to reappear and true to his friendly nature, he didn't hesitate to approach Finn to give his own goodbye. “It was nice meeting you Finn and thanks for the ride.”

Finn took Blaine's offered hand and shook it while Kurt used the time to go through his itinerary one last time. “No problem, it's nice to see that Kurt's founds such a great guy. I guess I'll head off and leave you two to start your adventure. I'll see you both in Lima when you get back.”

Blaine and Kurt both waved goodbye at Finn and as got back inside his car and drove off.

Alone once again, Kurt turned to smile at Blaine. “I guess that's out cue, come on Honeybee, our adventure awaits,” he chimed.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

As it turned out even something as boring as waiting to board a plan could be very enjoyable when one had the right company. Not that Blaine had been on many plan rides in his life so far and sadly last year the Warblers hadn't even made it to Nationals. But what that meant was Blaine would be experiencing New York for the first time when he was with Kurt. Blaine had been dreaming about coming to live in the Big Apple long before he'd met Kurt as well. It just seemed like the natural plant to go since Blaine wanted to be a performer. He almost felt that Manhattan was calling to him and Kurt could very well be a sign that he was meant to be there. But such a romantic notion was probably more than a little farfetched.

“So how does it feel to be able to wait for our flight in such a leisurely manner?” Blaine asked his boyfriend playfully.

Kurt stretched in his seat and let out a loud yawn. “Hmm, well it's sure less hectic but that means there's no thrill of the chase. But I can't complain because I'd rather we save our energy for when we're in my apartment... alone...” Kurt admitted as he flashed Blaine a saucy look.

Blaine narrowed his eyes at Kurt. “You can be so evil at times,” he hissed but the accusation wasn't said in a negative tone.

“Feel free to join in on the subject, Honeybee,” Kurt urged teasingly.

“Alright... I should warn you that the second we step foot in the apartment I'm making out with you,” Blaine whispered.

“And where, pray tell, do you plan to kiss me first?”

“Do you mean on your body or where in the apartment?”

“Let's say I meant both, just for the hell of it,” Kurt purred.

“What if my answer is the same for both questions?” Blaine replied.

Kurt laughed, “That doesn't even make any sense but I'm still enjoying this... immensely.”

“So am I and it's sure a fun way to pass time,” Blaine agreed.

But eventually the couple had to put a halt to their playful banter when it was time to board their plane. Since it was during the holidays they weren't able to get a window seat but Blaine and Kurt were content with getting to sit beside each other. But the teenage couple was still surrounded on all sides so they decided against resuming their steamy talk from before. There would be plenty time for that soon enough so they could wait.

During one of their quiet breaks, Kurt got a text message and he smiled as he brought out his phone to read the message. It was from Rachel of course and for once her tendency to butt in on Kurt's personal life wasn't anything to make a huff over.

_ Did you guys get on your flight okay? _

_Yes, we were very punctual this time._

_ I'm impressed _

But that might have something to do with how Blaine spent the night at my place.

_What?!!_

On the couch in the den, before you get all bouncy. Was our parents idea, amazingly. Guess they trust us.

_ What's Blaine up to right now? _

To answer her query, Kurt glanced over to his right to see Blaine was bopping his head away to whatever music he was listening to on his phone. Kurt smiled and poked him in the shoulder to get his attention. Straight away Blaine removed one ear-bud and furrowed his brow at Kurt curiously.

“What?” Blaine asked.

Kurt held up his phone and pointed to the text messages displayed upon the screen of his phone. “Rachel, we're texting. She asked what you're doing,” he explained.

Blaine's reaction to learning this was to take Kurt's phone from his hand so he could tell Rachel himself.

_This is Blaine, I was listening to music. Now I'm typing to you._

_ Kurt tells me you stayed over? _

_He did, did he? Well I bet he told you nothing happened too. I was on the couch._

_ At least that won't need to happen at the loft. _

_Do you think Kurt will make me sleep on the couch there?_

_ Why don't you ask him? _

Blaine turned to look over Kurt's way to discover that his boyfriend was quietly reading a magazine. As much as he wanted to bring the subject up, Blaine decided he'd save it for later for when there weren't have people around them within earshot. Blaine wasn't too worried about what his sleeping arrangements would be at the loft. Since Kurt hadn't brought it up himself he had just assumed they'd be sleeping in his bed. But if Kurt asked him to sleep on the couch he would do so without any complaint. Though deep down he would be a little disappointed of course but again, he doubted it would happen.

_I'll ask him about that later. So you're coming back tomorrow right?_

_ Yes, just for one day, till my dads arrive. I can't wait to meet you Blaine! _

_I know me too and this time there won't be any flights or drunken boyfriends to get in the way._

_ Just a possible jealous boyfriend who won't like me stealing you. _

_I'm already stolen Rachel, so all you can do is borrow my attention from Kurt for a bit. r32;_

_ Why do I get the feeling I'm going to see a lot of cuteness tomorrow. _

_Because you've already seen Kurt's side of our relationship to get an idea? r32;_

_ Oh Blaine, I think we're going to be fast friends _

_Me too, think of the songs we can sing!_  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Thanks to the short flight, it wasn't long before Blaine and Kurt had touched down on New York ground and were now making their way through the compact crowds of people. So far Blaine's first look at the Empire State was walking through a long tunnel like hallway that would lead to the arrival area of the airport. Blaine suddenly got the feeling he was being watched and he noticed Kurt kept glancing at him.

When the narrow space suddenly panned out into a massive area, Kurt got the moment he was waiting for and Blaine did not disappoint.

Blaine came to a stop, gaping at the scene before him. He had never seen so many people in one place before. The airport was packed full of travellers who were coming and going with their own agendas to focus see to. Eventually Blaine pulled his attention away from the busy on goings in front of him to notice Kurt was beaming at him. “What?” he asked innocently.

“Can't I admire my dashing boyfriend?” Kurt asked playfully.

Blaine rolled his eyes, though his smile showed he was quite smitten with his equally handsome boyfriend. “Right... I know you're watching for my reactions... because you get to see what you looked like when you first visited here,” Blaine sassed.

Kurt smiled back and the couple was on the move again, ready to start their time together and savour every wonderful moment of the next week. There were so many first sights for Blaine to see and he couldn't wait to start the process. “Come on, it's time for you to experience your first trip to a NYC baggage claim,” Kurt urged as he hurried off with Blaine in tow.

Since neither Blaine nor Kurt had a ton of cause to spare, they decided against taking a cap from the airport and dared to take the subway instead. Since it was still early in the morning, the trip felt quite leisurely despite the hectic atmosphere caused by the morning rush. Though when they actually made it to the subway trains that could easily change in the blink of an eye.

Currently Blaine was too focused on gazing up at the scenery before him; tall building which seemed to go on forever, massive billboards and people flooding the sidewalks. Blaine was instantly awestruck when the reality hit him that he was acting standing in Manhattan. He had made it. Blaine was in New York. “Wow... I don't know how... but being here... feels so... right,” Blaine silently muttered.

Kurt felt the familiar urge of wanting to kiss his boyfriend and he realized there was no reason to hold himself back. PDA was still a tricky thing to get the hang of but for once he decided to give into his emotions and go for it. Kurt leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the lips as a test run and he also didn't want to catch Blaine too off guard as well.

Blaine was instantly snapped out of his trance by the kiss and he showed how on board he was with the idea by going back for more. The couple's second kiss in New York was short but sweet and yet it was still a very magical moment.

“Did that feel right as well?” Kurt asked in a cute voice.

“You darn right it did, Kurt! In fact... I feel like singing a song right now in celebration!” Blaine exclaimed.

The idea was tempting but Kurt wasn't sure if he could manage but that didn't stop him from having a bit of fun. “What song did you have in mind?” Kurt asked.

“Hmm, well off the top of the head there's I'll Cover You from Rent... and it's sure cold enough out here for that to work. But then, I'm not sure if I could handle singing the line 'be my lover' to you and keep it together,” Blaine confessed. “I'd probably start blushing like the dickens,” he added with a grin.

Kurt shook his head affectionately; he knew Blaine was intentionally using old fashion phrases because he knew how Kurt thought it was adorable. “Why don't we save that for another day, sometime in the unseen future?” he suggested.

Blaine nodded. “Do you have any song ideas of your own perchance?”

“I know just the thing... come on Honeybee, follow my lead,” Kurt directed as he started off down the road as he started to hum.

Blaine hurried to catch up after his boyfriend while his giddy smile never left his face as he did. Kurt continued to hum a tune that Blaine instantly recognized and even started to dance down the road as he went. Then, Kurt stopped to turn to look back at Blaine and he gave a quick wink before he finally opened his mouth to sing.

_Start Spreadin' the news  
I'm leavin' today  
I want to be part of it   
New York, New York_

As soon as Kurt finished singing the first verse he gestured with his hand for Blaine to take over, who was happy to oblige. Blaine skipped towards Kurt, who had switched back to humming as Blaine started the second verse.

_These Vagabond Shoes  
Are longing to stray  
Right through the very heart of it  
New York, New York_

As the young couple danced away along down the street, they ignored the stares of the confused onlookers as they joined their voices together for the next part.

_I wanna wake up in a city that doesn't sleep  
And find I'm king of the hill_

_Top of the heap  
These little town   
Blues  
Are melting away  
I'll make a brand new start of it  
In old New York!_

Kurt went a bit overboard as he belted out the last note, like a well seasoned Broadway start and Blaine laughed at the spectacle before him. Once again when Kurt signalled for Blaine to sing on his own again he caught on straight away.

_  
If I can make it there  
I'll make it anywhere  
It's up to you_

Blaine's eyes never left Kurt's as he sang the words and he bumped his shoulder against Kurt's during the word 'you', which caused his boyfriend to giggle. It was the most perfect way Blaine could think of to celebrate his finally making it to the Big Apple. As the pair continued down the sidewalk, off in their own little romantic musical, Blaine sure felt like he was on top of the world. 

_New York, New York!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am finally back and able to start posting more chapters of this fic! Sorry for the hiatus being longer than I originally planned. I will from now on try to post at least a chapter a month, as I still have other projects, but I will keep working and posting this story. =)

Chapter Fifteen

 _'I'm in New York,'_ Blaine thought to himself in amazement. It was hard to accept as reality in his young mind. But as awe inspiring at the sights before his eyes were, his reaction was no way near the result of culture shock. At first Blaine was clueless to this fact until he and Kurt went deeper into Brooklyn and he started to realize why that was: it was all so familiar to him already. Even when he hadn't been there himself, it wasn't strange or new. Thanks to Kurt, this wasn't his first ride on the J-Train to Bushwick, because he'd ridden it many times before with Kurt via Skype. None of this meant that being there in the flesh was diminished it though; it just made the experience more enjoyable in his mind. Getting to see everything that Kurt had described to him at lengths during his treks to and from the city with his own eyes was wonderful. Best of all was how Kurt was sitting right beside him, pressed up close and looking handsome as usual. It hardly seemed real but the smells of the train, plus the loud chatter of those around them, told him he was really there – at long last.

“You're very entertaining to watch,” Kurt whispered to Blaine.

Blaine cracked a small smile; amused that Kurt didn't mind how silent he was during their trek to the loft. That said a lot about their relationship and he allowed his attention to be slightly diverted to think about his boyfriend for a moment. It was easy to do and first Blaine found himself starring at Kurt's striking features. He looked totally in his element, sitting on the train, ignoring the many passengers, some yelling, crying and others looking stoned or worse. Kurt had long been desensitized to many of the odd events the city had revealed to him since arriving four months ago. As time passed and the subway ride came to and end, Blaine realized he'd barely spoken a word during the trip.

“I'm sorry I'm being so quiet,” he apologized.

Kurt's reaction was for him to lean over and kiss him on the cheek. “Don't be, I think it's sweet,” he assured his boyfriend.

“It's just everything's so familiar; because of you,” Blaine explained.

Kurt flashed Blaine a playful smile in response, and he suddenly had a fun idea to suggest. “Well then, think you can lead us to our destination? If you know your way around here already?”

The challenge instantly struck Blaine's interest and he gave Kurt a sassy grin in response. Here was a chance to show just how well Blaine listened to his boyfriend when he went on and on about his surroundings. It still wouldn't be easy, especially without the use of the GPS app on his phone, but it still wouldn't hurt to give it a try. “Sure. Just don't be too disappointed with me if I just end up getting lost,” he playfully replied.

Kurt scoffed, “Oh Honeybee, the day you disappoint me is the day I stop wearing skinny jeans. Meaning neither will ever happen.”

“Don't even say that!” Blaine blurted dramatically, complete with a hand to his heart.

Their momentary playful banter over, Blaine set to the task at hand and started off by having a good look around to catch his bearings. They were pretty close to Kurt's neighbourhood, because he usually just walked the short journey from the subway station to his home rather than take the bus. It took Blaine a little while but he finally recognized a near by tree and grinned at Kurt as he stepped up to it. 

“Isn't this the tree you walked into last week while we were on the phone?” 

Kurt's less than subtle reaction, along with his classic eye roll, gave Blaine his answer without the need to voice it.

“Okay so then if I recall that would mean the Italian bakery you have so excitingly told me about many times should be on the right at the end of this street,” Blaine muttered as he hurried towards the said area. Sure enough when he turned the corner there it was, complete with delicious smells wafting from within. “We will so have to go there later, but for now, I have a loft to locate.”

Kurt quietly followed Blaine as he continued down the sidewalk, grinning with amusement as he went. It came to no surprise to him when Blaine managed to find the right building, walk up the short set of stairs and come to a stop in front of one of the large loft doors. Kurt couldn't help but laugh at Blaine's prideful grin as he waited for Kurt's praise in completing his challenge so easily. Kurt considered teasing him a bit but he'd much rather award Blaine for his effort, so he put down his luggage, grabbed Blaine by the shoulders and kissed him passionately right then and there.

While it took him a moment to recover from the unexpected gesture, Blaine was quick to add his own enthusiasm. When the kiss was finally over, Blaine rocked on his heels and let out a sigh of delighted exasperation. “Wow, that was one amazing kiss!” he stammered, still giddy.

“Flattery will get you everywhere, but later. Shall we head inside next?” Kurt suggested flirtatiously.

As soon as Blaine follow Kurt through the door, he was hit with the sudden realization that even though he'd never stepped foot inside before, everything, right from the wooden crossbeams, to the exposed brick wall that Kurt and Rachel had painted over with white, looked so familiar to him. The first thing Blaine did was reach out and touch the beam at the end of the door. He ran his hand down the rough wood and smiled; he'd been given a virtual tour before, but for the first time, he could touch things. That first touch only left him wanting more and Blaine ran his fingertips along the brick wall of the apartment as he walked towards the kitchen area. There was the black fridge that Kurt had found on Craigslist. How many times had Kurt opened up that fridge during their Skype chats he wondered? Now that Blaine could finally take a look inside himself he did just that and saw it was quite bare. Blaine wasn't the least bit hungry anyway, so he continued his exploration of the space. His attention stopped to look at the large sign that Kurt had hung on the wall to the left of the appliances. Even up close the words were hard to make out and yet that was so Kurt. He remembered that time when Blaine had sheepishly admitted he found the item a little silly. That comment had lead to the couple bickering for an hour but it was soon forgotten and there was no harm done in the end.

Blaine ran his finger inside the crevice of one of the letters for a moment and he smiled giddily. The next place his hands found their way to was the cold metal surface of the oven. Blaine didn't think watching someone cook could be so entertaining. The reason he found it so enjoyable of course was due to Kurt and how he always did his best to include Blaine whenever possible, be it by asking him little things like should he add a pinch more salt or did the dish look too over cooked to him? Blaine would always do what help he could through a computer screen too.

Only once the left side of the apartment was thoroughly explored, touched and registered in Blaine's mind was he ready to do the same to the remaining right side. As much as he wanted to get to the bedroom sections, or more importantly Kurt's, Blaine stopped to eye the large wooden wall-bookcase that separated the kitchen from the living room area. Blaine still wasn't sure how Kurt and Rachel had managed to put up something so huge. But even without Kurt telling him he figured hired movers had to be involved. Blaine stopped to inspect the numerous objects, most of which were Kurt's that decorated the various cube shelves. 

Soon his gaze fell upon a familiar green couch and he couldn't help but take a seat and happily confirmed it was just as comfy as Kurt claimed. It was also a Murphy bed as well and Blaine silently hoped it wouldn't be were he would sleep for the next week. He hadn't dared to ask Kurt about their sleeping arrangements yet, but he still wasn't too worried about it. There were so many hours spent with Kurt on this very couch, full of cute conversations, some trivial while others far more substantial. One of Blaine's favourite pastimes was when Kurt called him after class at NYADA and just filled him on how his day had gone. Blaine absentmindedly picked up one of the cushions on the couch and ran his thumb along the fabric.

Eventually Blaine realized he was tenderly caressing a throw pillow and he put it down and hurried off of the couch. He didn't go very far though, stopping to bend down and touch the wooden coffee table so he could admire it up close. Most of the furniture in the apartment came from Kurt's findings at Chelsea flea markets and he had to hand to his boyfriend's bargain hunting talents. He studied each chair, and chuckled at the one that had been taking out of a car, which Kurt had explained was homage to his dad's tire shop. Blaine quickly glanced over at the left corner of the room where Rachel's bedroom was, but he didn't move to get a closer look. It would hardly to polite to snoop around there when Rachel wasn't home, but that wasn't the only reason for not bothering. Blaine was much more interested in the room on the left, the one that was his boyfriend's and currently hidden by the drawn curtains. Truth be told Blaine thought the idea of those curtains was more than a little useless, because it wasn't like they made anything the least bit sound-proof.

Oh the memories this room held for Blaine – for them both: they had blurted out to each other how they wanted to be boyfriends, had seen each other naked there and had taken the first step towards physical intimacy as well. Yes Blaine was only visiting for a week but come the summer, he could be living there with Kurt, in the same city and sleeping in the same bed. His own belongings would be placed beside Kurt's and then a whole new onslaught of memories could begin. Just the thought of what that future might hold: mornings making Kurt breakfast in bed, doing laundry, going through their morning routines made him smile from ear to ear. Then, right when his jaw was beginning to ache, he heard a quiet cough coming from behind him. Blaine turned around to see Kurt grinning at him and he didn't seemed the least bit annoyed at how his boyfriend had forgotten him for so long.

Kurt wasn't angry with Blaine of course, how could he be when getting to watch Blaine explore the loft with his own eyes was such a wonderful gift? Blaine wasn't the only one picturing what it would be like once the summer arrived. The moment their eyes met, the couple laughed together. 

Kurt held his arms out to Blaine and said, “Welcome home.”

Blaine rushed Kurt's opened arms and hugged him tight. Kurt got him, he knew exactly what he had been thinking and had said the most perfect thing to him. He was home, he belonged there. From the second he'd stepped inside, Blaine had known this and the realization, along with Kurt's acceptance and understanding, was almost too much to take in all at once. 

“Kurt….” Blaine whispered, hopelessly overcome with joy. “… I really am home,” he sobbed.

Kurt let out a happy little cry as he hugged Blaine back with all of his might and refused to let him go just yet. He could barely hold it all in, in fact it was hard not to break out into song right now and express his emotions glee club style. “You really are,” he breathed instead, opting for the more simple option.

It was no use, no matter how much Blaine wished he could hold himself together; he was crumbling under it all. So he merely gave into the experience and babbled along with Kurt as they continued to cling together until their arms were starting to tire. The mood was still happy, but a little more light and Blaine finally remembered what he had originally wanted to do. 

“I didn't intend to leave you like that… I just got unexpectedly distracted….” he muttered. “I actually planned to make out with you the second we stepped inside here….”

At least Blaine knew better than to apologize this time, as it would have just been a waste of time. Kurt's heart was already racing at the idea of having a heavy kissing session with Blaine in his apartment, but he was fine to resist the urge for the moment. “It's all right Blaine, after all, we'll have plenty of chances for that this week,” he said with a flirtatious wink.

Blaine laughed; completely charmed by Kurt and his skill with dry wit. “It just really hit when I got here, you know? That I really am here and we've reached this point in our relationship and while it's true that I'm only here for a week… from this point on there will be more visits to look forward too.”

“I get it Blaine, you felt the need to touch things to prove they were real,” Kurt finished for Blaine.

Blaine nodded in confirmation. “Exactly!” His affectionate grin swiftly turned into something more mischievous as Blaine gave Kurt his best come hither look. “You're really turning me on, with knowing me so well, Kurt….” he murmured in Kurt's ear. “Or maybe it's because it's we're finally alone.”

There was no further convincing needed on Kurt's part and he quickly unravelled the scarf around Blaine's neck and threw it to the floor. The next thing Kurt did was grab the sides of Blaine face and kiss him full on the mouth. With no one to interrupt them, they kept their bodies and lips tightly pressed together as they continued to kiss again and again. Things quickly turned heavy and the heat created by their enthusiasm caused the couple to lose their bulky outer layers. As much as Kurt was enjoying himself, he made no attempts to go any farther than that, as did Blaine. With no one who could interrupt them, their kissing went on for quite a long time. Neither wanted to be the first to call it quits and by the time both were getting a little tired, things had moved to the couch.

What gave the raw state of the boys’ lips away was when Blaine inadvertently hissed as Kurt's now chapped lips brushed his own for what felt like the hundredth time. Kurt blinked at him in surprise and Blaine felt mortified, but it could have been worse, things could have stopped because of a far more embarrassing boner incident. 

“Um Kurt, I'm a feeling a little... kissed out,” Blaine finally admitted.

Kurt rolled off of Blaine and sat beside him; taking a moment to fix up his ruffled hair. “So am I, who'd of thought that's even possible for us huh?” 

Blaine chuckled. Just because they were done making out didn't mean they couldn't cuddle on the couch for a bit. To his delight when Blaine placed his arm around Kurt's shoulder, his boyfriend snuggled up close to him and laced their hands together and rested them on his knee. 

“Maybe we should take a moment to reaffirm what sort of physical boundaries we want to set during my visit. I know we've talked about it... but... after how thrilling that make out secession we just had was, it might be a good idea to go over it again,” Blaine suggested.

“That's a good idea, considering how our track records so far has gone. But really, we've done rather well with our… urges and honestly? I'm hoping we can stick to our original game plan. I know we have nothing to prove when it comes to withstanding our desires for one another. I'd just much rather focus on us finally getting to spend time together in New York than if we're ready to have sex or not.”

“I'm not ready to be intimate with you Kurt, at least nothing that serious and I know you feel the same way.”

Kurt smiled at Blaine; he was glad they were of one mind as usual. He suspected deep down Blaine might be a little disappointed, considering what they've already done. But the pressure of being alone together in his apartment shouldn't make them feel inclined to do something they weren't comfortable with yet. 

“So we both agree that we'll stick to kissing and making out with clothes on while you're here?” Kurt asked, just to be sure.

Blaine nodded. “I still thing that's our best option, for the time being.”

“Do you think you can handle sharing a bed with me for your stay, Blaine?” Kurt teased.

Blaine eyes widened. “You mean I get to sleep with you still?”

“Yes of course Blaine. Did you seriously think I'd make you sleep on the couch?”

“I honestly didn't know for sure and I wasn't about to make my preference known!”

“Why not? Your opinion and what you want is important to me, Blaine,” Kurt argued.

“I know how much I mean to you Kurt... and the feeling is mutual, so can we let this one slide?” Blaine pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

It wasn't like Kurt wanted to spend his first day with Blaine in New York arguing anyway, so he was happy to let the matter drop. “I'm so happy we'll get to sleep in the same bed for the next six nights, Blaine,” Kurt sighed dreamily.

“Me too,” Blaine agreed. “So, now what then?” 

Kurt was up on his feet and went over to fetch their abandoned luggage. Blaine followed him and watched as Kurt started to unpack not his own suitcase, but his first. Blaine smiled affectionately at Kurt; of course he'd made room for Blaine's stay and that was one of the many reasons he was so glad Kurt had fallen on him on that fateful day.

“As soon as we're both unpacked, there's something we really need to go out and get,” Kurt answered casually.

“What?” Blaine asked while pouting; he didn't want to go out just yet. “I just got here and we're already leaving?” 

Kurt rolled his eyes at the sight of Blaine, who looked adorable as ever but equally silly with his big sad eyes. “We need food Blaine, haven't you been telling me how much you're been looking forward to experiencing New York cuisine? Well you never get to if we don't venture outside, Honeybee...” Kurt explained matter-of-factly.

“I bet you just want to go out so you can get the clothes you had put away in storage,” Blaine countered, albeit teasingly.

“That is another reason for heading outside, but I also want to take you to my favourite bagel place first,” Kurt chimed.

“Okay fine,” Blaine said, though his act wasn't fooling anyone.

Kurt closed Blaine's suitcase once everything was in its temporary place, he made quick work of his own belongings. The job soon done, he leaned over to Blaine on the bed and gave him an affectionate peck on the lips. Just the fact that he could do things like that whenever he wanted would take some getting used to – in a good sort of way though. Kurt lead Blaine over to their discarded coats and scarves and the couple helped each other bundle back up to face the cold air outside. 

“So just in case you're unclear, our plans are for today are such: we'll head into the city to let you discover first hand just how amazing bagels here are, then we'll go get some groceries, go home... but not before quickly going to get my clothes,” Kurt explained, slipping the last detail in at the end.

Blaine smirked at Kurt in amusement. “That sounds good to me, as long as we'll get to spend the remainder of the evening cuddling here?” Blaine alluded.

“I can't think a more wonderful way to end your first day here, Honeybee.”

Their itinerary confirmed, Blaine and Kurt strolled towards the door and out of the apartment hand in hand. Blaine felt exceptionally giddy and he got the feeling that his cheery mood would only increase over the next week. “I tell you what Kurt, I've never been so happy in not having to use technology in my life!”

________________________________________________________________________

The first leg of the boys’ journey brought them to Kurt's go-to bagel shop, and the circles of baked dough did not disappoint. Kurt watched Blaine close his eyes and let out a pleasured 'Mm' after taking his first bite. 

“You know, normally I'd be jealous if something other than me caused that look on your face,” he teasingly remarked.

Blaine rolled his eyes at Kurt. “I bet your eyes were full of lust the first time you bit into such toasted cream cheese bliss,” Blaine countered.

“You already know the how story of when I had my first New York bagel goes.”

“So? You know I adore hearing you repeat things, because there's always the chance that a new detail could come up.”

Kurt rarely bothered to object to Blaine urging him to talk more, and he no longer worried about not pulling his own weight in the relationship either. They both had a tendency to ramble on and babble about the things they were passionate about and Kurt loved the sound of Blaine's voice as much as his boyfriend loved his. 

“As you know it happened during Nationals in my Junior year when I got the idea for Rachel I and to have Breakfast at Tiffany's,” Kurt began.

“Which was adorable,” Blaine interrupted.

“I thought so too, anyway… Rachel was having a moral dilemma about choosing between love or career, so we got coffees and bagels and talked about that and our mutual Broadway dreams right underneath the Tiffany and Co sign. At that time I remember feeling proud that I wasn't bitter about her on and off again relationship with Finn anymore… though I was a little jealous.”

“Understandable,” Blaine said.

“I remember thinking if would I ever have to make that same choice? Or would I be doomed to live my life alone and unloved forever… god I was so dramatic,” Kurt muttered sheepishly.

“Little did you know that I was back in Ohio wondering the same thing,” Blaine added with a smile.

“And now… I'm not alone anymore and you're here with me in New York and you're belonging already,” Kurt chimed.

Blaine popped his last morsel of bagel into his mouth and beamed at Kurt. “And here I am,” he repeated.

Once Kurt finished his own bagel the couple headed off to their next destination: Kurt's usual grocery store of choice. Though Kurt explained to Blaine where he shopped all depended on where he was, what he needed and how much time he had. “I try to grab any items I might need, food or otherwise, on my trips home after class most of the time,” Kurt explained.

Blaine saw a chance to mention something that he'd been fretting over a little, now if he could just play it down a bit, it wouldn't have to dampen their good mood. 

“You know… I've always wondered that if you didn't have me to come home and Skype with every night… do you think you'd feel more inclined to go out and experience what New York has to offer? Go paint the town red and things like that? I'm not saying that I feel guilty about that possibility, at least not really. I'm just curious – for the sake of conversation,” Blaine said nonchalantly.

Kurt got the feeling the question meant more to Blaine than he was letting on but he wasn't about to comment on that. “I've actually asked myself that a few times and I'm honestly not sure what the real answer is. Maybe I would get out more and be a bit more bold and social but for one thing, NYADA leaves me pretty drained most nights. That and hitting clubs, going out to parties to drink and stuff like that really isn't me. Rachel and I still go out together and we did back before I met you but it wasn't anything special. After the first month of living here, the novelty sort of wore off and we no longer felt the need to do something exciting all the time. There's still a lot of things I haven't seen or experienced yet and I'm glad, because it means I can share them with you, Blaine.”

Blaine linked his arm with Kurt and they walked together happily down the street. “The same goes for me, Kurt,” he cooed.

What followed next was Blaine and Kurt having the best grocery shopping adventure in their lives; complete with them breaking out into playful banter over the littlest thing, like which fruits were the ones to pick, what type of snacks they should get, and would it be a good idea to get Rachel a few things. All the while the happy pair were in couple honeymoon heaven as they performed such a mundane task together. They kept giggling too, so much that they noticed a few scowls and eye roles from their loving display, so they toned it back a bit. Once their task was completed, the boys headed off to retrieve Kurt's clothing next.

After that Blaine found himself pulling a large metal shopping-cart with storage tubs full of Kurt's most treasures articles of clothing (with Kurt carrying their food). It was all a bit much to handle so once they got off of the subway Kurt suggested they take a taxi for the remainder of their journey. Blaine quickly agreed and got to watch Kurt shout at the top of his lungs to hail them a cab and amazingly one came right away.

“That's impressive, Kurt,” Blaine praised.

“I learn that from, Rachel,” Kurt said.

Blaine's first taxicab ride was anti-climatic but still enjoyable and true to his friendly nature, he ended up striking a conversation with the driver. During which Kurt chose to sit back and listen to his boyfriend answer the cabby's questions. Each one of his excited replies was so adorable and thus typical Blaine, it was hard for him not to kiss him right then and there. The final stretch up the stairs to the loft wasn't easy but they managed somehow. Kurt set right to work directing Blaine were everything should go: starting with their food. 

“Now Blaine, I know you had a look and I have given you tours. But there are some things I should explain now that you're staying here for a bit. First the food: Rachel, as you know, is a vegan, so it's very important you look and read items before eating them. You're more than welcome to eat anything that's mine while your here and Rachel also doesn't mind sharing, but let me tell you… it's a big surprise for your taste-buds if you don't know what you're putting into your mouth… Blaine stop that!” Kurt began to explain, only for Blaine to begin to snicker and smirk at his last comment.

“I swear it's not on purpose, baby!” Blaine said in defence.

Blaine behaved after that and went back to his polite and attentive self as Kurt moved his infomercial on to his bedroom next and Blaine continued to be useful as he helped Kurt put his clothes away. 

“There we go, everything in its rightful place and I mean your clothes as well, Honeybee.” Kurt said.

Blaine smiled at Kurt and fluttered his eyes lashes in beckoning at Kurt, who got the message and joined Blaine on the bed. What Blaine hadn't counted on was for Kurt to sit on his lap and drape his arms over Blaine's shoulders, but he wasn't about to complain. 

“I'm touched that you made space for me, Kurt.”

“Well I've already been picturing you living here on a daily basis,” Kurt admitted.

Blaine’s whole face lit up. “Really?”

Delighted by Blaine's surprise, Kurt stopped to give him a reassuring kiss. 

“Yes you dummy, I can't tell you how long I've spent thinking about how well you'd fit in here. It makes me so happy that my assumptions are proving correct so far – but no pressure of course,” Kurt rambled.

Blaine smiled dreamily at the thought. He could see it now – and hopefully would get a taste of it over the next week too – how they'd come home from their classes at NYADA, tired but still have enough energy to fool around a bit, or they might make dinner and watch TV together or maybe go out somewhere and then come back home to bed. Rachel would be there at the loft too of course and she'd join them sometimes to have a fun night spent simply enjoying each others’ company. The times that she weren't around, well then, Blaine had a good idea what he'd want to spend those moments alone doing and just thinking of them made Blaine's heart begin to race.

“And if I'm to be perfectly honest... sometimes I think of all of the sexy times we'll have here together,” Kurt admitted shyly.

Blaine attention perked and he stopped daydreaming. “Would you believe that I was just thinking the same thing?” he asked playfully. 

“Given our age? I would,” Kurt joked, but he was still being serious too. “Though if I were to go into any details it might not be wise, considering how we're trying to keep it in our pants during your visit – this time anyway.” 

“Let's think of this first visit as a continuation of beta testing to see how far we can push our limits and still remain in control,” Blaine suggested.

Kurt kissed Blaine and said, “Sounds like a plan, but our clothes are staying on, right?”

“Right.”

Suddenly Kurt pushed Blaine hard down on the bed and the act of aggression and although it was a nice surprise, Blaine squawked in response. Luckily Kurt ignored the embarrassing sound and stared down at him with what Blaine had to guess were his bedroom eyes and they were very thrilling – to say the very least.

“Too much?” Kurt asked worried.

Blaine shook his head and craned his head up so his lips could close in on Kurt's. “No, you're right on target...” Blaine murmured, kissing him full on the mouth.

Kurt got so bold as to lie on top of Blaine and he in turn made sure Kurt knew he was more than comfortable with the position. Blaine ran his hands up and down Kurt's back, minding to keep them from going under his shirt. This make out session started out less urgent then the previous one but that meant the boys could pace themselves a lot better. The result of which lead to Blaine and Kurt rolling around together on the bed, laughing and kissing, and amazingly their hands never went below the belt. Even with such strict boundaries in place, Blaine managed to enjoy himself quite a lot, as did Kurt, judging by the moans escaping his mouth. Blaine's lips eventually found his way to the side of Kurt's neck – a favourite spot for the both of them.

“This is so hot,” Kurt gasped with pleasure.

“I know,” Blaine breathed, grazing his teeth along Kurt's neck.

“Stop that,” Kurt growled.

“Stop what?” Blaine asked innocently, but he didn't bother to stop teasing Kurt's neck.

“Do you want to stop making out?”

“No, I'm really enjoying this, aren't you?”

As much as Kurt liked it when Blaine got cocky, he was getting a little too enthusiastic with his tongue work. “If you keep trying my patience like that... then I'm going to half to cut you off – or soon enough I'll just want to get even with you,” Kurt warned.

Blaine sighed; Kurt was right, but then his boyfriend ended up surprising him yet again, rolling them over so he was on top. Kurt kissed Blaine's neck and continued down towards the dip of his shoulder, leaving a trail of love bites along the way. Now Blaine was the one who's hold on his rising libido was thoroughly being put to the test.

“Is this getting even or reeling it back?” Blaine blurted out.

“I decided to go in the middle between both options,” Kurt whispered.

“I think I like this choice too.” 

“Even with all the hickeys I'm giving you?”

Blaine laughed, “Marking your boyfriend up is one of the best parts of being in a relationship!”

With Blaine's approval, Kurt gave Blaine's neck one final hickey before turning his attention back to Blaine's inviting lips. This time his kissers were a little more soft and sweet but not any less enjoying. Cooling off didn't mean they had to stop entirely, not if it hadn't reached that point. Blaine wrapped his hands tightly around Kurt's waist, clamping him down and Kurt giggled. The minuets stretched on and Kurt's lips were starting to feel flushed and raw. No matter how well they paced themselves, Kurt knew that all good things must come to and end.

“Are you as tired as I am, Honeybee?” Kurt questioned.

“And sore lipped,” Blaine added cheekily.

With a sigh of defeat Kurt rolled off of Blaine and lied back on the bed beside his boyfriend, who looked equally content and worn out. “Who knew I could tire of kissing,” he muttered amusingly.

“We're only human Kurt. How long did we go for anyway?”

Kurt stretched to fish his phone out of his back pocket and whistled. “Would you imagine and an hour and twenty minutes?”

“Not bad,” Blaine said with a proud smirk.

“Up for some cuddling still?”

Blaine nodded and opened his arms to show Kurt just how much he approved of the idea. Kurt crawled over to Blaine and they both scooted backwards until their heads were each on a pillow. Blaine shifted his weight so he could half lie on Kurt without it being too uncomfortable for Kurt to manage for long. He rested his head against front of Kurt's shoulder and signed contently as Kurt placed his arms over Blaine's frame. It felt so wonderful for them to lie like this, so natural and Blaine took a moment to let it all sink in.

“I'm so glad that you're here Blaine... with me,” Kurt whispered.

“We fit good together,” Blaine said.

“Isn't it nice?”

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head and murmured. “Mm, really nice.”

“Want to give spooning a try?” Kurt asked softly.

Blaine's heart skipped a beat. “Okay,” he breathed as he tried to keep his heart-rate under control. “Do you want to be the big spoon or little spoon?”

“Little spoon,” Kurt answered. “I want you wrapped around me. I feel so safe in your arms, Blaine.”

Blaine rolled them both gently onto their side so he could press up against Kurt from behind. As soon as they were settled Blaine slipped his hands around Kurt's waist and pulled him in close as possible. The warmth from Kurt's back touching his chest was already making him feel sleepy and he yawned. He smiled when Kurt laced their fingers together and yet he didn't bother to say anything, because words weren't needed in this instance. He was happy just be there with Kurt, in body and not just in spirit this time – together at last.

“Don't leave me,” Kurt whispered.

There was no need for Kurt to specify how he wasn't asking Blaine to abandoned his life in Ohio. As much as Blaine wished he could, he knew that Kurt was asking Blaine to stay in his life forever, even when it was too early to make such a promise to each other.

“I won't,” Blaine replied anyway.  
________________________________________________________________________

Blaine eyes fluttered open groggily as the delicious odour of bacon woke him up and he sniffed the air hungrily. “What smells so good?” he mumbled sleepily. At first there was no reply and he paused for a moment before and tried again. “Kurt?”

“I'm in the kitchen, Honeybee,” Kurt's voice chimed back.

Blaine forced himself out of bed with a grumble. There went his chance to make Kurt breakfast in bed, oh well, he could save that for another day so it was no big loss. Blaine was dressed in a pair of navy pyjamas -- they had gotten up to change before going to bed last night -- and he found no real urge to change just yet. He yawned again and stretched his stiff bones; sleeping with someone would take some getting used to. Who knew. Blaine's neck felt a little sore but it wasn't that bad and he ignored as he walked towards the kitchen. There he was, looking handsome as ever and humming away as he cooked. 

“Morning,” Blaine announced as he walked into view.

Kurt stopped at the sound of Blaine's voice, put his flipper down and came over to greet his boyfriend, kissing him. “Good morning Honeybee, sleep okay?” he asked.

Blaine grinned and gave Kurt one more kiss before pushing him back to the oven so he could resume cooking their breakfast. “You know I did,” he laughed.

Kurt's grin in response proved he did and he brought his attention back to the bacon he was cooking in a frying pan. “You can take a shower if you like, breakfast should be ready by then. Sorry you didn't get to wake up next to me.”

Blaine stepped behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around him; kissing the back of his neck affectionately. He made sure that Kurt's arms were still free to tend to their food and Kurt made no attempts to shoo him away. “ Not just yet. I like watching you cook, it's rather sexy,” he said saucily.

Kurt laughed, “But I'm fully dressed under my apron.”

“You look hot no matter how many layers you have on,” Blaine tutted.

“Blaine, you'll make me burn the bacon at this rate,” Kurt warned as Blaine continued to kiss his neck playfully.

Blaine gave his adorable chef a quick kiss on the cheek before he relented and let him go. “I'm impressed you're making bacon. I've never seen you cook it before during our Skype dates.” 

“Normally I don't bother because... well Rachel's a vegan so it would be evil to torture her with the smell. But she's not due back for a few hours yet so I thought we'd celebrate your first morning here. I'm making eggs, hash browns and toast: the whole deal. So I suggest you go take that shower,” Kurt urged.

“Are you telling me I smell?” Blaine teased.

“What? No, it's just it's best of you do it while I'm distracted with cooking.”

“Fine, as long as I get to make us breakfast tomorrow.” 

Kurt turned around to kiss Blaine and somehow managed to stop himself from going back for more. “It's a deal, and as for today, you can even make our coffee when you're finished showering,” Kurt added.

Taking a shower did sound rather good actually, so Blaine went back to the bedroom to fetch his supplies and outfit for the day. When he entered the bathroom he discovered that Kurt had everything set up for him there and he smiled. The water was cold at first but it eventually heated up and like he usually did, Blaine started to sing. 

_You took your time with the call,  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all,  
But still, you're in my way_

Kurt, who was still humming away, stopped when he heard Blaine's voice trail from the bathroom. He listened intently to make out what his boyfriend was singing and when he finally did; Kurt rolled his eyes with a laugh. Would they ever escape from that song, he wondered?

It wasn't long before Blaine returned, fully dressed, freshly showered and with his hair still damp from the shower. Kurt had their breakfast waiting for them on the table and Blaine grinned in appreciation at the sight of it. 

“Wow Kurt, this all looks amazing! Also delicious, so I better get that coffee brewing now,” he muttered and hurried over to the awaiting coffee press.

His own job done, Kurt took a seat at the table and watched Blaine make their drinks. He let out a long contented sigh; now this was the life. His eyes ended up falling on Blaine's behind and Kurt felt no urge to look away, or talk as he admired it dreamily. He couldn't waiting until Kurt could wake up to that glorious hinney every day.

Blaine glanced out of the corner of his eyes to see that Kurt was gazing at him with a glazed over hungry look. “Are you starring at my ass?” he asked.

“Yes,” Kurt asked without hesitation.

“Okay cool, just checking,” Blaine said and went back to making their coffee.

“Any ideas of a cute nickname for me yet?” Kurt asked all of a sudden.

Blaine smiled nervously at Kurt as he handed him his cup of coffee and sat down beside him at the table. “Um... possibly but can it wait until we've eaten? We wouldn't want all this food you've made us to get cold.”

“Good point,” Kurt agreed. “Although I still hope we can chit-chat during our morning meal, just like we always do over the phone.”

Blaine nodded, his mouth full of bacon and he began to swoon. “Oh my god Kurt, this is so good. I feel terribly spoilt,” he muttered.

“I relish the chance to have a boyfriend to spoil now,” Kurt laughed.

“So what are our plans for today?” Blaine questioned.

Kurt grinned and took another drink of coffee. “Ah well, I left the day pretty much open. As I promised Rachel this would be her day to spend with us and more importantly: you. So once she arrives home we'll just see where the wind may take us, as you've put it before. Whatever we do, or wherever we go, I'm sure it will be an adventure,” Kurt explained.

“I'm surprise you're handing me over to her so willingly.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Please, if I ever feel neglected I'll be sure to voice it to you both,” Kurt assured.

“I was sort of hoping maybe we could go to Callbacks tonight,” Blaine admitted.

“I'm sure she'll take your requests into account. I mean honestly the three of us were born to sing. It's why I know we'll all get along really well, like roommies straight out of a sitcom,” Kurt chuckled.

Blaine took a break from talking to finish his second piece of toast and give him time to gather the nerve to ask Kurt a burning question. “Do you think when I move here, to New York I mean, the three of us will live together here?” Blaine nonchalantly asked.

While it was unexpected, the question was one Kurt had been considering for a while too. “I know when the times come we'll need to sit down and talk about it honestly... to see what the best option is. But I will admit that I would love you to live with Rachel and I here, Blaine. I don't think there would be any aversions from Rachel either. As much as I want to think about it, it's still far into the future... sure it will creep up on us before we know it... but it's still months from now. I love to day dream about our future together, but for the moment, I'd rather live in the present,” Kurt explained.

Blaine smiled warmly at Kurt; he had his basic answer then and so he let the subject drop – for now. He knew Kurt wasn't stalling on the decision of where Blaine should live. He just didn't want to assume he'd be moving into the loft without checking with Kurt first. Now that he had mentioned it, he was just happy that Kurt wasn't making a big deal of it. 

“That sounds good to me,” Blaine commented.

Eyes twinkling, Kurt grinned at Blaine and said, “Good, that means you can tell me your nickname possibilities for me then.”

Just like his boyfriend, Blaine was never one to back down from a challenge and he decided to add a bit of flare even – just for kicks. Blaine brought out his cell and scrolled through the touch screen; luckily he was well prepared for this task. “I can do better than that, I'll give you a musical clue,” he sassed and hit the play button.

Hand it to Blaine to put on a show ever at the breakfast table, but Kurt wouldn't want it any other way. He just beamed at Blaine, laughing as his boyfriend started singing along to a Taylor Swift song of all things.

_I said oh my, what a marvellous tune  
It was the best night, never would forget how we moved  
The whole place was dressed to the nines, and we were dancing dancing_

_Like we're made of starlight  
Like we're made of starlight_

Just singing along wouldn't do for Blaine though and soon he was dancing as well. He flirted and smiled at Kurt, who soon couldn't resist his boyfriend’s charm and was pulled up to join him. The couple danced together to the music, happy and silly, laughing away. They swung hand in hand and spun each other around. Kurt giggled at Blaine's need for flare, but then, he was loving every minute.

_Like we're made of starlight, starlight  
Like we dream impossible dreams_

_Like starlight starlight  
Like we dream impossible dreams  
Don't you see the starlight starlight  
Don't you dream impossible things_

It was a magical moment for them both, like straight out of a musical and their chemistry was so strong. By the end of the number, Kurt's head was spinning, even when he'd come to a full stop.

“That was fun, but I feel sort of light headed now,” Kurt muttered.

“Take a moment to steady yourself before you make any guesses then,” Blaine kindly offered.

“No need, I'm fine,” Kurt assured.

“Any ideas?”

“Is it Starlight?”

Without any further ado, Blaine took Kurt by the waist, dipped him and kissed him passionately. “Bingo,” he chimed.

Kurt felt like a winner indeed and Blaine was quite the prize. “Starlight... I like the sound of that. Why did you pick that one though? My curiosity is peaked, Honeybee,” Kurt said cutely.

Blaine was never one to miss a chance at romance, even when before meeting Kurt, he'd always claimed he wasn't very good at it. Another one of his weaknesses was speaking his feelings over singing them, but my how times had change for the young performer. Now he didn't shy away at the chance to express his adoration for Kurt, who fluttered his eyes at Blaine in anticipation. Blaine glided over to the couch and patted the spot beside him and once Kurt was snuggled up beside him, he was ready to give his answer finally. 

“You light up my word Kurt, you make the darkness so much brighter and you shine stronger than any star in the night sky. That's because you are a star Kurt, so you're meant to shine. You're made of starlight Kurt: beautiful and sometimes almost blinding light,” Blaine explained.

There were tears in Kurt's eyes and yet the most striking thing about Kurt's reaction was the sheer look of adoration. He was so moved by Blaine's words that he feared he wouldn't be able to say anything good in reply. Kurt sniffled and then hugged Blaine tightly, and started decorating his lips and face in soft butterfly kisses. “And you're my sweet, sweet, Honeybee Blaine. That was a perfect answer,” he gushed.

Although bordering cheesy, Blaine basked in Kurt's loving praise and he turned all bashful and flustered. “So you like the nickname then? It's a keeper?”

“I love it,” Kurt said, placing his hand on Blaine's knee as he leaned in close and kissed him again.

That started the couple off on another long make out session, but this time they were wise enough to keep things vertical. Kurt kissed Blaine's lips, starting slow and then gradually each following kiss went a little longer and got deeper too. There was no fear of taking things too far, not when Blaine was the one to initiate tongue and Kurt just went with it. “I love kissing you,” Kurt murmured.

“We're saying that word a lot,” Blaine pointed out.

Kurt sighed, “Hmm, baby steps Blaine, I'm just glad we're not tripping over it.”

“One step at a time.” 

“One kiss at a time.” 

Kurt was tempted to use the romantic moment to confess his feelings, but he wasn't really sure what those exactly were just yet. Was he already in love with Blaine or was he still in the process in falling head over heels for him? Kurt wasn't sure. He certainty liked Blaine, adored him even and he truly cared about him too. To him that sure sounded like love but the last thing he wanted to – just like with their physical relationship – was go too fast. For now he would be content to enjoy their growing connection and wait for that wonderful epiphany to arrive.

As for Blaine, he too was fine just to enjoy Kurt's company – that and how good it felt to kiss him – again and again. Just as it usually happened when they were together, the rest of the world was soon ignored, though at first there was nothing to miss out on. Until off in the distance the large door to the loft rolled open and a young woman stepped inside. Neither Blaine nor Kurt heard her call out their names to see if they were there. Blaine was more perceptive to his surroundings but not when Kurt's lips were on his, how could he focus on anything else then?

Rachel scanned the area for signs of her roommate and his visiting boyfriend but so far, there were none. “Kurt? Blaine? Are you two here?” she called. “Hello!” 

_'And so it begins,'_ thought Blaine annoyingly. “It's Rachel,” Blaine muttered.

Kurt, who wasn't happy for his roommate to come at the worst possible moment – right when Blaine had been rocking his world, or the PG-Rate equivalent at least – groaned in annoyance. “Shh! Just ignore her. Maybe she'll take a hint and go away,” he hissed.

“Tough chance, she lives here,” Blaine replied.

Being sensible sucked sometimes but Kurt really should have known better to think Rachel would do such a thing. He heard the sound of someone clearing their throat loudly and sure enough, Kurt looked up to find Rachel standing over the couch, glaring at them both with arms crossed and she did not look amused.

“Oh hi Rachel, what a pleasant surprise,” Kurt said innocently, like she hadn't caught them in the act, even when it was just kissing.

“Welcome back,” Blaine told her in greeting.

Not even Blaine's presence could soften Rachel's scowl and that made Kurt start to worry why she looked so pissed off at them. If coming home to find her roommate making out with his boyfriend on the couch fully clothes was the cause, well then she was in desperate need of a reality check. 

“What's up with you?” Kurt asked.

Rachel threw her hands up in the air dramatically; the boys were in for it now. “Kurt! I can't believe you'd do something that cruel! You knew I was coming home around this time, and yet you didn't even think how hard it would be for me to see something I can never have! How could you!” she accused.

Four years of being Rachel Berry's friend wasn't enough time for Kurt to get the hang of her fully and this time, he was totally clueless. She couldn't mean Blaine. Yes he was handsome, adorable and just the sort of guy that Rachel might fancy, but he was gay! Kurt didn't think that Rachel – regardless of her faults – could act so jealous over Blaine, it just didn't make sense to him. 

“Rachel, what in the world are you talking about?” he asked in confusion.

“The bacon! I could smell it the second I opened the front door! You didn't even try to hide the signs! There's still a piece of it on one of the plates!” Rachel cried out.

Mouths wide open, Blaine and Kurt looked like twins as they broke out into fits of laughter. While they might be enjoying themselves, Rachel sure wasn't and her angry scowl was back and looking angrier than before. 

“Not funny guys!” Rachel growled.

“I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I thought for a second that you were talking about Blaine!” Kurt explained.

“What? No! Kurt! How could you think! Oh my god!” Rachel shouted as she stormed away from the pair in frustration.

Kurt rolled his eyes and muttered, “And the diva returns.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, a little late so sorry about that. From this point on I should be able to keep to the one month update.

Chapter Sixteen

Once again, Blaine's encounter with Kurt's roommate Rachel was anything but regular. So It appeared that the third time wasn't always the charm. Blaine very much wanted to break the habit, considering how they hadn't even had a proper introduction yet. It was time for Blaine to play the peace maker between his boyfriend and 'the Diva' as Kurt had just called her. If it could spare them all unnecessary drama he would happily do the job, especially since he was the one who'd left the bacon on his plate.

“I'm gonna go talk to her, okay?” Blaine told Kurt.

Kurt shrugged and said, “Suit yourself.”

Blaine eyed Kurt as he started to tidy up after breakfast, he didn't seem to be actually pissed off, just slightly annoyed. As for Rachel, Blaine had a feeling that he had his work cut out for him. She had put up the curtains around her room, as if she thought that would keep them out. It did stop Blaine, who was far too polite to intrude on Rachel's personal space, but that didn't mean he was about to give up.

“Rachel, it's me Blaine,” he called but got no reply. “Look, we're sorry about the bacon all right? We weren't thinking, we just got too swept up with the fact that I'm finally here.”

It didn’t take long before Blaine received Rachel’s dramatic response. “It's not just the bacon. Kurt thought I was jealous of him – over you!”

“If you recall, Kurt was surprised at the idea that you would be jealous about me. We've certainty never discussed the possibility before either. This is all just a silly misunderstanding Rachel, so can you please come out so we can have a real meeting? I think we deserve one finally, wouldn't you agree?” Blaine pleaded.

Thanks to Blaine's gentle coaxing, Rachel came to her senses and the curtains parted ways, bringing her into view. She beamed at Blaine for a moment and then launched herself at him with a tackling hug.

Blaine hugged her back; slightly surprised but delighted that he'd managed to stop a potential war.

“I'm sorry I acted so ridiculous there. The trip back home, while short, totally wore me out and smelling that bacon right when I stepped through the door made me crazy with hunger,” Rachel explained.

Blaine chuckled, “Knowing Kurt, I bet he would be willing to make you something.”

“Already way ahead of you there,” Kurt’s voice chimed in from the kitchen.

“Thank you, Kurt!” said Rachel, who seemed to be completely recovered from her dramatic episode. It seemed that her flight had left her tired enough that her recovery from her dramatic episode was quick. “I'm so glad you're here at last, Blaine!” she gushed.

“So am I! I still can barely believe that I’m really here. I was starting to think this place didn't actually exist.”

Rachel giggled at Blaine's obvious joke and she hugged him again. Soon her excitement levels had risen to match Blaine's so perfectly, that they looked like twins. “Well you better believe it and I for one am so glad to be back here. You know it's funny Blaine, Kurt and I have only been living here for four months and it already feels more like home than Lima ever did. That being said, at first I was too stressed about adjusting, and surviving at NYADA, or getting around on the subway without being mugged to get used to my surroundings but now, I feel like I'm finally a true New Yorker.”

“You should have seen me when I first walked onto the streets of Manhattan, Rachel, I went into complete shock, because it was so overwhelming. Or I would have, if Kurt hadn’t been there to keep the me grounded. It actually felt eerie, especially when we got to the loft. It was like, I knew I belonged here or something,” Blaine said, as if he still couldn't believe it was possible.

Rachel squeezed Blaine's arm and said, “I've always known you would Blaine and now that you're here, I am that more sure.”

For the past few weeks Blaine had tried his hardest not to over-hype his visit. The last thing he wanted was to feel any disappointment. But so far, there was none whatsoever and Blaine felt so happy in that moment. He wasn't out of the woods yet though, because the road ahead what still a tricky tightrope to manoeuvre. If he continued to hype it up too much or had too good of a time, he wouldn't want to go back home in a week, or have to wait another six months until he could permanently move to New York. He needed to simply enjoy his stay and constantly remind himself that his life back in Ohio, even if it lacked Kurt, wasn't so bad.

Rachel smiled at Blaine. “I know you can't wait to move here but until the summer comes, let this week be a window into your future, Blaine. Starting with us finally getting to know each other,” she said.

When Kurt reappeared on the scene, he instantly noticed that Rachel was in her usually friendly mood, and he smiled at them both. He had to hand it to his boyfriend, Blaine was quite the little peace maker. “Hey there Rachel, sorry about that. As a peace offering I've made you peanut butter toast with apple slices,” he said in a musical voice.

Rachel's face scrunched up with affection and she rushed into Kurt's open arms. “Oh I don't want to bicker with you and Blaine, so let's forget about it, okay?”

“Yes please,” Blaine practically cheered.

The incident behind them, Kurt offered his arm to Rachel, who took it and let Kurt lead her back to the kitchen and her awaiting meal. Blaine joined in Kurt's little waiter act by holding out Rachel's chair and once she took a seat, he politely pushed her back in. Kurt placed a napkin on her lap next, which made Rachel giggle and shake her head at the boys’ antics. Kurt wasn't even done yet though and as a final touch, he lit the three candles on the table.

“Bon appétit Miss Berry. I'll even lend you Blaine to talk with while you eat,” Kurt said.

“So generous,” Rachel teased.

Kurt playfully rolled his eyes before turning his attention to Blaine. He affectionately touched Blaine's shoulder from behind and tickled his neck. “I'm going to take a quick shower Honeybee. I made you some tea,” he said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

“Miss you already, Starlight,” Blaine called out to Kurt, who blew him a kiss before disappearing from view. He smiled as he sat down at the table, taking a sip of his tea as Rachel tucked into her meal.

Rachel popped the piece of toast she was holding into her mouth, quickly chewing it so she could voice her opinion. “Honeybee? Starlight? Seriously you two are so adorable.”

“Isn't it wonderful?” Blaine said with twinkling eyes. Rachel smirked back at him and Blaine tried to think of something for them to talk about. His words didn't come as easily like they did with Kurt but that was a given. “So how was your winter holiday?” he asked.

Her eyes instantly lit up. “Oh it was really nice! As much as I love it here I did miss my dads a lot. Which is why I'm so excited that they're going to be here tomorrow! You are going to love them Blaine, but probably not as much as they'll love you!” Rachel beamed at him. “My stay back home was lovely: we sang holiday songs, drank hot chocolate in front of the fire and watched Christmas movies until we fell asleep on the couch.”

“You know I wasn't sure if I should get you a Christmas present or not, since you're Jewish,” Blaine admitted to her sheepishly.

Rachel smiled thoughtfully at Blaine. “Oh, I always exchange Christmas presents with my friends Blaine, as it's still in the holiday spirit. My dad and I just don't go all full out, like having a tree or anything like that. So don't feel guilty if you didn't get me a gift Blaine, because having you here right now is more than enough. While my own gift will be that I am leaving tomorrow afternoon.”

Just as Blaine had assumed, he and Rachel quickly fell into a natural rapport as they gabbed merrily together about a number of their common interested – the biggest one being Kurt. He had been dying to hear some of the many stories Rachel must have about their mutual acquaintance and she did not disappoint. Kurt was right, he and Rachel were similar in a number of ways: they were both driven, kind-hearted and widely passionate about the things they loved. Blaine for one was quite relieved that he could share so easily with Rachel and that she obviously felt the same way. She did have a tendency to go off on a long rambling spree about herself but Blaine didn't mind that (much). Blaine managed to get a word in now and then and to Rachel's credit, she could listen almost as well as she could talk.

Kurt returned, looking freshly showered and as flawless as ever and yet his boyfriend didn't even notice him.

“You two look like siblings; maybe even twins,” Kurt said, grinning away.

Just the sound of Kurt's sassy voice made Blaine smile and as he turned to look at him, that smile got even larger. Kurt came to stand behind him, draping his arms over Blaine's front and he rested his chin upon the top of Blaine's head. It all felt so natural, like it was just another typical morning for the trio. Instead of it actually being the first time they were all in the loft together.

“Do we, Kurt?” Blaine asked playfully.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's shoulders. “You do, and I think it's cute. So what were you two chatting about that you didn't even notice me?”

“Blaine and I were telling each other what we did over the holidays,” Rachel answered. She then ate the last bite of her toast and wiped her mouth with the napkin from her lap. “That was delicious thank you, Kurt.”

Kurt grinned and said, “Anytime.” Then he frowned cutely. “Well not anytime since you're leaving for tomorrow but you know what I mean.”

Every word out of Kurt's mouth was so adorable that Blaine found it hard to contain his adoration. “You're too cute,” he said, choosing to admit it outright.

The compliment produced a witty smile from Kurt, which made the butterflies in Blaine stomach flutter excitedly. Blaine patted Kurt's hand as he stood up and Kurt didn't make any protest, he just waited as Blaine came to lean against him. They swayed gently from side to side in each other’s arms, like they were connected by some unknown force. In a way there were, since Blaine had felt how strong their chemistry was right from the start. The difference was that now that they were together again, he and Kurt could be as clingy as they wanted.

“So as you know Rachel, I've left the day pretty much open but maybe we should figure out our plans together now? You know, before time gets away from us?” Kurt suggested.

“Good idea Kurt, and thank you for letting me call the shots today. I promise whatever we do will be something we can all enjoy,” Rachel said.

It felt way too good with Blaine in his arms for Kurt to sit down to brainstorm, so he was fine to stand. “Any ideas yet?”

“Well, I was hoping we could go to Callbacks,” Blaine said.

“We could do that Blaine, but sadly open mic night was yesterday night but that doesn't mean we can't have fun there,” Rachel explained.

“I'd still love to see it either way,” Blaine admitted.

Kurt's brows were furrowed with thought. “Well we have the night portion of our evening covered at least, so that just leaves the afternoon,” he said, stating the obvious.

They took a moment to come up with any ideas on their own. Kurt was amazed that three people creative people such as them were having this much trouble. This is why Kurt liked to plan ahead, yes a little spontaneity was all fun and good but not if it was becoming this much of a challenge. He did have ideas of course, just most of the things Kurt wanted to do with Blaine were ones he already planned to do once Rachel was gone. Which is probably why Rachel wasn't suggesting any of their usual haunts.

Then, just when Kurt was about to suggest they head to a swap meet in Chelsea – a truly weak idea – Rachel's eyes lit up and a wide grin spread across her face. Oh good, apparently she had something, _'Please let it be a good one,'_ Kurt thought hopefully.

“I've got it boys! How about we give Blaine a tour of the city but one where we give it a personal edge,” Rachel said.

Kurt flashed her a puzzled look that made Blaine chuckle. “And how would we do that exactly?” he asked when Rachel didn't continue to explain herself.

“By visiting iconic spots from our favourite films! Like when Kurt and I had breakfast at Tiffany’s'. I think that's something the three of us could have a lot of fun with, don't you?”

“That's a great idea Rachel, and I love it already!” Blaine said.

“It's more than great Honeybee, it's brilliant! Why didn't I think of that? Oh well, doesn't matter. So it's quite obvious that we're all on board with the idea,” Kurt said, pausing to watch Rachel and Blaine nod at him in unison. “I can see it now; we'll take tons of photos and dress in a vintage theme, in homage to our love of classic films...” Kurt rambled as the wheels in his brain continued to turn. Kurt already had a plethora of ideas whirling around in his mind but as much as he loved to take charge, it was supposed to be Rachel's day. “Um, if Rachel doesn't mind, I do have some ideas to suggest.”

“By all means take my idea and run with it Kurt, because it saves me the trouble,” Rachel encouraged.

Now that Kurt had Rachel's blessing, there was nothing left to hold back Kurt from going full force into organization mode. “All right, let's get to it then. It's still early so we have plenty of time to whip up our itinerary for the day, hmm... let's see... Blaine, why don't you go get my laptop and help Rachel look up possible locations. Oh and do that in my room so I'll have you close at hand while I go through our clothing options. I'll start with Rachel first, that is, if you don't mind. I thought it would be fun if we co-ordinate with each other,” Kurt explained.

“Of course I don't mind Kurt, I love when you dress me up!” Rachel said, grabbing Blaine by the hand and half dragging him to Kurt's bedroom.

Kurt chuckled as he followed the pair and broke off to go to Rachel's side of the apartment. He snuck a glance at Blaine and saw that he already had his laptop open and was chatting to Rachel as they got to work. Just the sight of his boyfriend and best friend getting alone so well filled Kurt with a lovely warmth. There wasn't a hint of jealous in him either, Kurt was on cloud nine and he'd felt this way from the moment he and Blaine had touched down in New York.

“Just keep in mind that it's the middle of winter Kurt, because I'm not about to let myself freeze to death in the name of fashion,” Rachel warned, albeit playfully.

Kurt scoffed, “Oh please, this is the king of layers you're talking to, Rachel.”

It was easy for Kurt to come up with his inspiration when it came to putting together Rachel's ensemble, two words: Barbra Streisand. With that at his arsenal Kurt easily routed through Rachel's wardrobe to come up with an outfit that would be not only suitable for the season, but fun and of course still flattering.

Meanwhile Blaine was happy to discover that he could survive being away from Kurt and actually enjoy Rachel's company – though Kurt wasn't very far, but still. Blaine typed any words that came to mind in attempts to find good sites for New York film locations.

Rachel was lying down on her front with her legs crossed at the ankles and up in the air. “This is going to be so easy Blaine, I can think of lots of movies that are set in New York,” she said, her eyes never leaving the screen of her computer.

“I know, that's why I'm trying to look for a way we can narrow our search a bit,” Blaine mumbled absentmindedly.

“What we need is a website that lists various movies that have been filmed in New York over the years with the intention of going to visit them.”

“You think there would be lots like that, oh wait, I think I may have found one,” said Blaine, who narrowed his eyes as he skimmed through the said website to check it out a bit more.

“Oh let's see, shove over.”

Blaine obliged and placed his laptop a little more to the left on his knee so Rachel could see the screen enough as she came to lie beside him. “Yeah, here we go. I think it's exactly what we were looking for Rachel. See, here's a list here of physical New York locations and then the films that used them and it even says for what scenes.”

“Good job Blaine! Oh look here's a good one: You Got Mail. I know Kurt loves that one, as do I of course,” Rachel said, pointing to where it was on the list.

“And here's another good one, because Funny Girl is a must!”

Rachel looked like she was about to cry tears of joy at the mention of her favourite Broadway show and film. “Oh my good yes, Blaine, I love you for mentioning that!”

“Hey, watch it there Rachel, go find your own Broadway enthusiast to date,” Kurt said, but the threat was obviously teasingly said.

Rachel simply ignored the comment but she did roll her eyes at Blaine, who tried to keep himself from breaking out laughing. He was having way too much fun, Blaine felt like he could wake up from a dream at any minute.

“Fame is another good possibility,” Blaine said, adding to their growing list

“We have to go somewhere that relates to the Devil Wears Prada!” Kurt suddenly announced.

Blaine and Rachel exchanged looks of matched excitement.

“Yes!” Rachel shouted with delight.

Blaine went so far as to blurt, “I call Meryl Streep!”

Now it was Rachel and Kurt's turn to sound like twins as they both shouted back 'NO' at the exact same time with matching protest.  
________________________________________________________________________________

As it turned out, finding locations that they could actually visit wasn't as easy as the trio of friends had originally thought. It was a let down to discover that a good portion of movies that came to mind either weren't filmed in New York, looked nothing like the iconic scene from the said movie, or the locations no longer existed. But none of this could discourage Rachel and Blaine for long and they continued on with their search regardless of the unexpected setbacks. As for Kurt, he was still busy exploring their wardrobes with the same determination and vigour.

The three came together in Kurt's bedroom to show their findings and Blaine immediately gravitated towards Kurt to sit close beside him.

“All right, it looks like you two have come up with a good list of addresses for us to pick through,” Kurt said to start things off.

“That just leaves us to decide which ones to check out,” Blaine said next.

Pouting, Rachel sighed, “I'm still disappointed that there are no places from West Side Story we could go visit.”

Of course Blaine knew all about the personal connection Kurt and Rachel had to the musical and thanks to his boyfriend, he'd even seen a video of the show. “You were both so great it in, you especially Kurt, you were an amazing Tony.” He couldn't help but compliment Kurt, who smiled at him affectionately.

“Looking back on it now, it's funny that I almost didn't get the part. It took a lot of convincing to change the others minds that I could do it. I knew I had it in me but I guess Artie, Miss Pillsbury and Coach Beiste weren't so sure I could play the leader of a street gang,” Kurt admitted.

Anger prickled in Blaine, even if it was old news by now, he didn't like hearing such things. “You did get the part in the end so what tipped the scale?”

“My first instinct was to sing 'I'm the Greatest Star' from Funny Girl for my audition, which I would have blown out of the water but a voice in the back of my head urged me to go in another direction. This time singing girl songs wouldn't land me the role. I needed to show them that I had a rugged dark side and that I could -- pardon me for using the phrase -- 'man up' just like any other guy, in spite of my sexual orientation.”

Blaine's face was full of pride; Kurt hadn't told him this part of the story yet, so he asked, “What song did you end up going with?”

“It was quite the challenge to decide, but I think my finale choice was pretty good,” Kurt said.

Blaine was about to ask again what that choice was but then Rachel cut off his chance to. 

“You should have been there Blaine, I snuck into watch his audition and I will never forget that moment. Kurt came out on stage and performed 'Move Like You Gonna Die' with such attitude, and resonance that he blew it out of the park!” Rachel explained.

While Blaine was familiar enough with the song – since his music tastes were quite varied – he was surprised that Kurt had chosen it. It certainty was bad ass enough for Kurt to show a whole new side of himself but it was also the complete opposite of what Kurt usually performed. He supposed that was the whole point though. Boy did Blaine wish he could have seen it for himself, now that would have been a sight to behold for sure.

“Maybe you can sing it for me sometime Starlight? As a special request,” Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. Kurt said nothing in reply but his cheeky grin kept Blaine hopefully optimistic.

“You think that would have been enough but when I snuck to overhear their thoughts of me via an open window, I quickly learned otherwise. Even after my stellar display of strength, they still weren't sure if I could 'pass enough' to play Tony,” Kurt grumbled bitterly over the memory. “But I wasn't about give up, so I called another audition to prove them wrong. Where Rachel and I acted out a scene from West Side Story together,” Kurt said.

“Which scene?” Blaine said, totally captivated by Kurt's heartfelt story.

“I may have proved that I was tough but then, Tony was more of a romantic anyway. So I decided I would show them all how I could deliver in that area as well. With Rachel as my Maria, our chemistry shined through when we acted out the scene where Maria and Tony meet on the fire escape. I thought it was going well until right before the song was supposed to start, I could hear their snickering, despite their attempts to stop themselves.” Kurt stopped talking when he saw that Blaine's brows were tightly furrowed in anger. “It's okay, Blaine...”

“Actually Kurt, no it's not. I hate the fact that you went through such a hard time and for what?” Blaine muttered in annoyance.

Whether it was difficult for Kurt to retell or for Blaine to hear, the story was still unfinished. There was still the happy ending to come to, so Kurt went on. “It was humiliating and for a split second I wanted to run off of the stage but I didn't. I suddenly knew that running would only prove their point so I stood my ground. I turned to face them and called them out on mocking me in that way. That they weren't giving me a chance to prove my talent as an actor. What kind of person I am shouldn't dictate what I can and cannot do. So I challenged them right there and then to give me the chance I knew I deserved.”

“He had them at that point, I saw it in their eyes,” Rachel said.

Without having to ask, Blaine swept Kurt up into his arms and hugged him. He watched the tension drain from Kurt's body

Blaine whispered, “I'm so proud of you, Kurt.”

“Needless to say that got me the part, and the rest is history,” Kurt said, finishing the tale. “But getting back to our planned adventure, we still have a few details to iron out yet.”

The list Rachel and Blaine had come up with was long indeed and extensive trimming would have to take place to make it far more manageable. Rachel placed the hand written version out on the bed in front of Blaine and Kurt for them to see.

“It's obvious that we can't visit all of these places in just one day. It's also the middle of winter so most of the spots will be covered in snow,” Rachel said.

“And slush,” Kurt added.

“I'm sure we can manage enough, even with the less than idle weather conditions,” Blaine insisted. “And who knows, the added challenge could make it feel like we're having a scavenger hunt.”

Once again Kurt's eyes lit up with excitement. “Oh Honeybee, that's our answer. We should do this like it is a scavenger hunt. It doesn't matter if we won't be competing against anyone or win a prize. The real reward will be us getting to spend time together out having fun in the greatest city.”

Blaine rubbed his hands together gleefully. “I like the way you think, Starlight.”

Kurt flirted, “You mean the way we think Blaine, since it was your idea.”

“Which you took and made so much better,” Blaine replied with equal playfulness.

“How about we call it a tie and agree it was a team effort?”

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek and laughed, “Deal.”

Right when Kurt was about to make his own saucy reply, Rachel, who was smirking away at the couple, cleared her throat to remind them both that she was still there. Blaine flashed her a sheepish but hopefully still an apologetic smile.

“Why don't we each pick a location as a start? That way if we can see more great but if not, then it won't be as much as a let down,” Blaine suggested.

Rachel nodded in agreement. “That sounds good to me Blaine, but I wouldn't worry so much about it. Because any time with us is magical,” she said, the we being her and Kurt of course.

“Let's make a promise that we'll do this again when Blaine comes back here and the weather is nice,” Kurt said.

Blaine added, “We can make it a tradition of ours.”

“That settles it then,” Kurt announced. “Now let's make sure this first time is, as Rachel so rightly put it, magical,” Kurt said, winking at Blaine.

“Why don't we make it four movies, since we can all agree that 'The Devil Wears Prada' is a must,” Rachel said.

“Another great idea; we are on fire today. All right, so let's take a moment to select our pick and then share it with one another?” Kurt suggested and when he saw Blaine and Rachel nod he did just that.

When it came to Blaine's pick, he didn't never very much time to decide. “Mines definitely has to be 'When Harry Met Sally', as it's a very iconic film that takes place in New York. Not to mention it's a great movie and one that speaks to me on a personal level, well some of it anyway,” Blaine started to ramble. He was just glad that it hadn't taken him and Kurt nearly so long to admit they wanted to be more than just friends. “There's a few places we could go but the first one that comes to mind is Katzi Deli that's on the lower east side of Manhattan.”

“We're not planning to act out any of the scenes from the movie right? Because if so then I'm not sure I want to go there,” Kurt said warily. “Then there's also the fact that Rachel's a vegan,” Kurt said, adding another excuse. He wasn't trying to ruin their fun, he just didn't want to fake an orgasm, or even sit next to someone else doing it.

Blaine rolled his eyes at Kurt. “I dunno what you're imagining...” he said, lying since he did know and it was difficult for him not to blush. “But if you're that against it, we could go to Loeb Boathouse instead. It's in Central Park so it would be a good place to get something to eat.”

“I like that option Blaine, so let's go with that, if Kurt has no objections?” said Rachel, who glanced at Kurt mischievously.

Alas, if Rachel weren't there and if he and Blaine weren't bent on holding their urges at bay then Kurt would have really showed how he had no objections. Though in all honesty, making out or anything like that would probably be a bit much – but still enjoyable. Next time then. So instead of that, Kurt playfully said, “None whatsoever.”

“What's your pick, Kurt?” Blaine asked.

That was no easy question for Kurt to answer because he was rather torn over what to choose. There were simply too many options, countless musicals, and romantic comedies alike that the possibilities were endless. There was no reason for Kurt to go think about this so deeply, so on a whim he just picked one of his many considerations.

“I want to go to the building that they used for the exterior shots of the Head Quarters from Ghost Busters,” Kurt explained.

“That was actually my third choice,” Blaine said.

Kurt chuckled, “That's not surprising to hear, since we obviously have similar taste in many things,” he said, flirting with his boyfriend, albeit innocently for Rachel's benefit.

“That just leaves my choice, which is from the film...” Rachel began.

The young couple smirked at one another and together they teasingly remarked, “Funny Girl!”  
______________________________________________________________________________

It appeared that neither fate nor the weather, was on the teens’ side. When the boisterous trio headed outside, they were met with their first obstacle. For all of their ingenious planning, they had somehow forgotten to check the forecast and to their disappointment, they soon discovered that the weather conditions were worse than they had anticipated.

Kurt took one look at the snow and ice before them and whisked Rachel and Blaine back inside for a quick wardrobe adjustment. Once they were better dressed for their environment, the band of friends headed off to Manhattan. The journey was a far cry from a scene from a movie but Kurt for one was enjoying himself immensely.

The subway ride into the heart of the city especially, which Kurt spent chatting away with his two best friends. Kurt had always known that Blaine and Rachel would hit it off but not this easily and by so much. It felt so wonderful to feel so at home now that Blaine was in the picture and it felt like he had always been there. It was only when Blaine's eyes would widen in amazement or he'd make a comment about how neat something looked for Kurt to remember he was basically a visiting tourist. Kurt couldn't wait for the summer to come, though he had no choice but to. At least having Blaine here for the next week would help them get through the wait a bit better.

When Kurt and Blaine started off yet another spurt of playful banter, Rachel went oddly silent as she stared out at the window worriedly. “I really hope this horrible weather let's up by tonight.”

Kurt took his attention away from Blaine and his adorable smile. “Oh yeah right, your dads are supposed to come tomorrow.”

Rachel eyed Kurt playfully; it seemed even when she was worried she could still tease her roommate. “I bet your concern is more about you not getting to be alone with Blaine than it is about me,” Rachel said.

“There's no rule that says it can't be both. I actually am looking forward to seeing them too. Wait until you meet them Blaine, Hiram and Larry Berry are like the exact models of the man I hope to be one day,” Kurt rambled. _'Complete with a loving husband and family,'_ Kurt thought in addition but he chose to keep that comment to himself.

“They're just as excited to see you Kurt, they adore you, as you already know,” Rachel said.

“What about me?” Blaine hopefully asked.

“They'll love you so much that I'm sure they'll try to adopt you, since their loving daughter has flown the nest,” Rachel answered.

By the time they made it to Manhattan, the weather wasn't showing any signs of letting up. If that weren't discouraging enough, another wrench was thrown into their plans. It wasn't easy for Blaine and Kurt to have to break it to Rachel that there would be no barge ride in front of the Statue of Liberty for them. Nor could the friends have a nice meal at Loeb Boathouse, because it was closed for the day. That only left two of remaining locations and Blaine for one was very determined to go to at least one of them.

Kurt spun around and turned his back on what once had been a fire hall to grin at Rachel and Blaine. “It was touch and go there for a while but here we have it: the Ghost Buster's HQ – right before our very eyes!” he announced.

Blaine grinned at Kurt and his whimsical mood, which was quite catching. It didn't look all that impressive, what with the messy weather, but that didn't dampen Blaine's rising excitement. The three broke out into various poses as they started their little photo shoot and it hardly mattered that they weren't on a tropical beach among bikini clad models and crystal waves.

Kurt was enjoying himself too but after he'd filled a good portion of his phone's memory with photos, he accepted the fact that he was thoroughly chilled to the bone and he really did not want to become just as soaked.

“I hate to say this, but I feel like we've been bitch slapped by Mother Nature,” Kurt said, shivering.

It was too miserable for Blaine to laugh at Kurt's joke, proving how even someone as positive as him could fall to the elements. “And it just keeps on getting worse,” Blaine muttered. 

Rachel blew her noise as she huddled up in between Kurt and Blaine, who didn't mind the intrusion since it added much needed body warmth.

“If we stay out here for much longer we could get stranded, or catch a cold,” Rachel said.

Blaine thought that was their cue to go, so he said, “We should head back to Brooklyn while we can.”

While Kurt had to accept that the fact that he couldn't do anything about the increasing snow fall, he could at least make sure the day wasn't a total fail. “Before you fall into despair, just because we can't keep sight-seeing doesn't mean everything is ruined.”

“What do you have in mind for us to do instead?” Blaine asked with complete adoration in his eyes.

“I would suggest that we could still go to Callbacks but even if it's open, I doubt it will be worth the effort. What this calls for instead is comfort of the best possible kind, so I say we should go get something delicious to eat, then bring back to the apartment so we can have an enjoyable meal together. Even if it's not a famous movie location, with company like us it will still be a night for Blaine to remember,” Kurt explained.

“It could still be like a scene out of the movie, if that film were Rent for instance,” Rachel said.

Chuckling, Kurt went and added, “True point; except none of us are squatters.”

“Let's get some dessert too because the answer to everything – especially happiness – is cake,” Blaine said in attempts to be humorous. But for some odd reason, Rachel and Kurt were gaping at him, as if he'd said something incredible. “What?” Blaine asked in puzzlement.

“Blaine, there is no question that you are perfect for Kurt,” Rachel said with a beaming smile and matching wide eyes.

“Thank you but why are you saying that all of a sudden, and what's with your faces?” said Blaine, who was growing even more confused.

“Did you teach him that, Kurt?” Rachel whispered to Kurt but he just shook his head.

Blaine frowned at the pair. “Seriously you two, what's going on?” He disliked being out of the loop like this.

It wasn't like Kurt to keep so quiet, it was just that he was so overwhelmed with affection for Blaine that he could barely contain his excitement. “I have said that exact same saying myself so often that it's become a catch phrase of mine. So the fact that you just said it, when I've never told you about it and neither has Rachel...” Kurt said, noting Rachel's nod of confirmation. “... is pretty uncanny.” Kurt stopped himself from endlessly gushing about Blaine or how compatible they were. Seriously at this rate, the 'I love you's' were probably just around the corner.

Although Kurt's dreamy expression was something beautiful, they were still standing out in the cold and getting wetter by the minute. Blaine also thought that Rachel and Kurt's reaction to the cake comment was a little silly but he wasn't about to voice those thoughts. “Well it is true, so cake, yes?” Blaine said with big puppy dog eyes.

Kurt laughed at Blaine's adorable antics; he was far too adorable for his own good at times. Blaine went for Kurt's hand and soon they couple – plus Rachel, who walked beside them chatting away – strolled merrily down the street together despite the gloomy atmosphere the weather brought.

Their added quest for cake lead to Kurt taking them all to a bakery well known for its decadence and the cheesecake that Blaine and Kurt purchased was expensive but so delicious looking that they were sure it would be worth the price. But that choice did mean that Rachel, who was a vegan, couldn't have any of it so they were kind enough to make a quick detour to one of her favourite vegan shops. Luckily many of the stores were still open, probably because everyone in the city was running around buying last minute supplies before the weather got really ugly.

A short while later, Rachel stepped out of the store with her dinner in addition to getting her dessert, so the boys could order whatever they wanted she explained. After a quick assessment of the take out options within walking distance, Blaine and Kurt finally decided on going to Gray's Papaya. They would probably have to reheat their food in the oven by the time they got home, but that was no big loss.

Kurt was about to go to the correct bus station when he got a fun idea. “You know what would make this a perfect night?”

“The only thing that comes to mind is coffee but our hands are full,” Blaine replied.

“Why don't you spare us the effort and just tell us, Kurt? Before my precious voice suffers from standing out in the cold for so long,” Rachel said before clearing her throat.

“To make tonight a truly classy affair, like the ones you parents held Rachel, requires one additional stop...” Kurt started to explain as he scanned the areas for such a place. “... and knowing Manhattan, one should be close at hand, ah yes here we are. Come on,” Kurt urged.

Blaine simply let himself be led by the hand towards the unknown location and Rachel hurried after the two to make sure she didn't lose them in the crowd. As Kurt had stated, the trip was a short one and soon Blaine found himself standing in front of a liquor store.

“This is where you wanted to go?” Blaine asked confusingly.

Kurt nodded. “I thought we could get an alcoholic beverage to top off our evening.”

Blaine narrowed his eyes and said, “How?”

Kurt shoved his hand into his back pocket so he could bring out his wallet and then what Blaine first thought was his driver's license, until he noticed it said 'Kent Walker' instead of Kurt Hummel.

“Is this a fake ID?” Blaine said, even when it clearly was.

“Yes. Rachel and I got them a month after moving to New York so we could check out the gay bars here. While we've never done anything all that wild and crazy, the fact that I have a convincing fake ID means that I can use to buy us some affordable but hopefully still good enough to drink champagne,” Kurt explained.

At first Blaine was tempted to ask Kurt if they should really bother, because it wasn't like they needed alcohol to have a fun night. Then he reminded himself that Rachel, Kurt and himself weren't the type of teenagers who would take things too far. “I guess there's no harm in having a glass or two tonight, as long as we pace ourselves,” Blaine said.

“The only risk we might run into is the cashier's not believing that any of us are twenty-one,” Rachel chose to bring up.

“Leave it to me, I'm the oldest out of the three of us and what's two years right? Besides I paid top dollar for my ID so I'm not worried. Why don't you two wait outside for me? You might blow my cover,” Kurt said and with that he stepped inside before either of his friends could make any type of protest.

Blaine watched him go; feeling slightly annoyed by the fact that Kurt thought he couldn't play it cool but he was quick to forgive. Staying angry at Kurt for such a trivial thing was beyond pointless, though he might try to use it to his advantage later – to get Kurt to make out with him as an apology. Just the thought of that Blaine made relax but his breezy mood quickly turned cold when Kurt stepped out of the door with an attractive looking guy, who he was idly chatting to. He had no idea who he was but Kurt seemed acquainted enough to act quite friendly with him.

“You look ridiculous Blaine, quit acting so jealous,” Rachel hissed at him in warning.

Seeing as how that Rachel was right, Blaine willed himself to appear more casual. Soon his usual carefree grin spread across his face as Kurt and his friend made their way over to where he and Rachel were waiting.

“Welcome back, so who's your friend here, Kurt?” Blaine asked, hoping he sounded friendly enough.

Kurt of course saw through Blaine's little charade and mouthed 'relax' to him, adding with a cute smile just to put his boyfriend at ease. “Blaine, this is Thomas,” Kurt said, though since Blaine knew who he was he didn't add any other details. “We ran into each other inside and he insisted on meeting you, Blaine.”

Thomas shook his head and let out a quiet chuckle. “Um Kurt, actually all I said was that it would be cool to meet him if you both wouldn't mind,” he playfully corrected. Thomas then offered his hand to Blaine, who took it and shook his hand in greeting. “I hope you don't mind Blaine, I just wanted to meet the guy who was lucky enough to nab Kurt off the market.”

“You make it sound like I'm purchasable goods,” Kurt scoffed sarcastically.

Blaine smirked at Kurt; he felt better about Thomas already. To the less perceptive, Kurt's friendly comments might seem flirtatious but Blaine could tell the difference. Thomas and Kurt might have gone on a date, but they were merely friends, just as Kurt had told him earlier.

“No it's totally fine. It's nice to meet you. I'm not sure if Kurt's told you much about me but I'm Blaine and I am pretty darn lucky to have Kurt in my life,” Blaine said.

“Thomas, it's nice to meet you Blaine. How long have you been in New York?”

“Just since yesterday and I'm already enjoying my visit, no matter what the city decides to throw at me,” Blaine said as he pointed up at sky and the still falling snow.

Rachel shuffled close to Kurt, who was grinning happily to himself. “This is going well,” she whispered in his ear.

“I know, but that's Blaine for you, and probably Thomas too,” Kurt replied.

“I guess we all had the same idea of how to ride out the storm,” Thomas said as he moved his head in the direction of the liquor store behind them.

“There's nothing wrong with that, as long as you know your limits,” Kurt countered.

“Perfectly said Kurt, anyway, I'd better head off. Trust me, getting stranded in Manhattan isn't as fun as you would think.”

“Thanks for the warning,” said Kurt, who waved along with Blaine and Rachel when Thomas headed off on his own.

While there was no reason to, Kurt made a mental note to let Blaine know that he hadn't really hung out with Thomas since their date. Not because he thought that Blaine was jealous of him, since as far as Kurt could tell he wasn't. Of course Blaine didn't know that Kurt had taken Thomas' first kiss but if Thomas himself found no reason to act differently around Kurt then neither would he. Kurt was very happy to avoid any unnecessary drama for once.

“So now that we finally have everything we could possibly need, it's back to Bushwick for us.” Blaine announced and with that, the three were off.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Short of a miracle, the three weary travellers managed to make it home in one piece. To their surprise when they stepped into the loft the power was still on even. Of course Rachel, Kurt and their guest (aka Blaine), all knew that could change in an instant– with how the wind was picking up. Still, they all strove to enjoy their dinner and it was a good thing that Blaine and Kurt were so stubborn, because Rachel's good mood took a swift decline. Making the biggest job of the boys' night to keep Rachel frown drowning her sorrows in champagne.

“Well I put her to bed and I think she's safely out for the night,” Kurt said as he stepped into his bedroom.

Blaine, who had just finished changing into his pyjamas, smiled at Kurt. The way he was talking made it sound like Rachel was their young daughter. Amused, he chose to play along and asked, “Did you read her a story?”

“No, but I did sing her a lullaby.”

“I thought you only did that for me,” Blaine said, pouting at his boyfriend.

Kurt climbed onto the bed, kissed Blaine on the lips and then guided them both to snuggle up together so they could cuddle.

“Normally I do, except under the most dire circumstances,” Kurt explained.

“Got that dire huh?”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Rachel kept winning about how her Dads used to sing her to sleep, so I offered to just to get her to settle.”

Blaine knew that Kurt was just venting and that Rachel's conduct that night wasn't that bad. If the table were turned and Blaine's plans to meet up with Kurt were suddenly under threat he knew that he would be just as depressed. Dramatic she may be at times but Blaine still was glad he could call Rachel a friend and he got the feeling that theirs was the type of bond that would go the distance.

“You're so good to her,” Blaine cooed.

They shared another kiss but stopped themselves after that, since only a short while ago Blaine and Kurt had been making out until they heard Rachel's muffled sobs. Blaine knew if they went at it again, stopping on their own accord might not be as easy. Cuddling together in Kurt's bed was just as enjoyable anyway and Blaine had every intention to savour it while he could.

With Kurt's shoulder as his pillow, Blaine let out a content sigh. It was perfect – almost – and then Kurt made it so, when he draped his hand over Blaine's belly.

“So that was Thomas,” Blaine said all of a sudden.

Smilingly, Kurt repeated, “That was Thomas.”

“He's pretty handsome.”

“Maybe, but he's no Blaine Anderson.”

“You're just saying that,” Blaine said.

It seemed that Kurt would have to convince his boyfriend -- not that he minded. “Thomas is attractive, interesting and kind, or that's what I've gathered from the few times we've spoken. He has everything going for him, but when it came to us, as in him and I, there was one thing he wasn't: he wasn't you, Blaine. So I told him that at the end of our date and he took it well. I shouldn't have gone out with him at all honestly. Because it's always been you Blaine, you are the one who I want to be with.”

After hearing such a heartfelt confession, Blaine couldn't help but sit up so he and Kurt could share a tender kiss. Kurt quickly responded to Blaine's touch and at first Blaine was too distracted by Kurt's skillful mouth to notice that Kurt's kisses were growing desperate. Then when Blaine came down from his high long enough for his senses to kick back in, he noticed how Kurt was trembling. Worry rushed through Blaine, mixed with confusion. Kurt was crying and it was clear to Blaine that they weren't tears of joy.

“What is it Kurt, what's wrong?”

Kurt's shoulder's wouldn't stop shaking, nor could he get himself to cease crying. “I don't know what's come over me,” he said.

“Actually I think you do you Kurt, so why don't you tell me?” Blaine countered, albeit gently.

Kurt took a deep breath to calm himself, because Blaine was right, there was no reason for Kurt to hold himself back. “I'm so happy that you're here with me now Blaine, and I wanted to stay happy but I guess that just wasn't possible. I'm scared that when my vacation is over and we have to part again.... I won't be able to let you go. This is only the second day since you've arrived but I've already gotten so used to you being here. So I'm afraid that as the days pass it will become harder and harder for me to be alone again. It was easier when you hadn't been to New York yet, hadn't become a part of my new life here. You fit in so well, it's like you've always been with me. I keep thinking things like: what if I discover that I can't fall asleep without you beside me?”

The only thing Blaine was sure of was that he shouldn't coddle Kurt, especially not when he shared many of the same fears as him. Blaine touched the sides of Kurt's cheek to wipe his tears away with his thumb, kissing the damp skin. He had been trying so hard to take it one day at a time, to focus on the positive and not think about how it would all come to an end eventually.

“Let's sit up for a second so we can talk about this, okay?” Blaine said.

Kurt sighed, “Okay.”

Blaine pulled himself into a sitting position and he crossed his legs. He flashed Kurt a nervous glance. “To be honest Kurt, there have been many times that I've gone 'I don't want to wait. I want to move to New York now instead of in the summer.' I even looked online to see if I could possibly transfer to a school here so I could spend the last term of my senior year with you. But I know that's not the answer, as much as I wanted it to be. I promised myself that I wouldn't run away anymore, so I can just abandon my life in Ohio and become a part of your life.”

Kurt smiled at Blaine and after hearing him share his feelings, Kurt in turn felt more able to do the same.

“It's not going to be easy when we have to back to our usual lives. I know it's gonna feel like I'm losing a part of myself when I have to head back to New York on my own once the vacation is over. But this is still where I belong,” Kurt said.

“I know you do Kurt, without question.”

“I think you do too, Blaine. I guess that's why it's so hard to accept that you can't stay here yet.”

“I know the feeling.”

Since they were still able to be together for a while yet, Kurt chose to take advantage of that by hugging Blaine tightly. He felt Blaine shudder and Kurt closed his eyes as he took a moment to let everything he was feeling sink in. Once Kurt felt like he had recovered enough, he went on with his attempts to comfort each other.

“Try to remember that you wanted to come to New York long before you met me Blaine, okay? I know it helps me when I remember that. Because it means there's no added pressure on us. You're not just moving here to be with me, you have your own dreams to make, your own goals that are separate from mine – although a number of them are similar. There's also the fact that we are both on vacation and have all the time in the world for one another. That will change when you do move here for good. We're going to have our own lives to deal with, and trust me, that is a challenge onto its own....” Kurt said, until he realized he wasn't making much sense and he groaned. “Sorry, I swear I was going somewhere with this.”

“I know what you were trying to say,” Blaine said assuredly.

Kurt was able to crack a weak smile. “Oh good, at least one of us does.”

“What you're basically trying to say is that I can't let you be my safety net, Kurt. That we should support each other of course but not to the point where we depend on each other so much that it become unhealthy. You're right, I have wanted to move here, for a number of years and if I have any hope to, then I will have to give it my all. No short cuts. I need to crack down and study, and do everything I can to make sure my application to NYADA is so amazing that they couldn't think of rejecting me,” Blaine said.

“You also have a glee club to lead all the way to Nationals, Blaine, so try not to forget that.”

Blaine grinned. Yes it was true that Blaine wanted his senior year of high school to end with the Warblers getting their first National win in a decade. He'd spent the last two years establishing himself in the club and his efforts had been paid off when he was given the coveted lead vocal position. It was a lot of responsibility but Blaine loved the challenge it brought, and the sense fellowship. Dalton was the first place Blaine had felt safe enough to come out and embrace who he was on the inside. There he had slowly gained his confidence as an out gay man. He owed it to Dalton and his friends there to see his senior year to the end, and not only that -- he wanted to.

“Hey, where'd you go there, Blaine?”

Blaine blinked and muttered, “Sorry, I was getting lost in thought.” Now that Kurt had his total attention again, he leaned in and kissed Kurt softly on the lips.

“Try not to go too far from me Honeybee, at least not yet,” Kurt teased.

Blaine's hands moved to grasp the back of Kurt's neck. He looked at him with so much adoration that Kurt fluttered his eyes at him – which in turn made Blaine's heart skip a beat. For one split second he felt the urge to tell Kurt that he loved him but it still felt too soon for that.

“Never,” Blaine breathed instead, kissing him once more. “Even when I leave this place Starlight, I will never leave you.”

Sometimes Kurt wasn't emotionally capable of conveying what he felt inside with mere words. This was one of those rare instances, though since he'd met Blaine they were becoming more frequent. Kurt was far too choked up to even attempt to say what was in his heart, so he didn't even try. Instead he chose to do what often worked before.

_Oceans apart, day after day_  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain 

Hearing Kurt's soft singing tugged at Blaine's heart strings and he was more than happy to use a song to express their feelings for one another. So when Kurt didn't begin the second verse, Blaine quickly caught on what his boyfriend had in mind. He placed a hand on Kurt's cheek and the vulnerability he saw on Kurt's beautiful face moved him deeply. Seeing the visible proof that Kurt trusted Blaine so much to let his walls down like this; it was hard to wrap his head around.

_**If I see you next to never  
But how can we say forever** _

__**Wherever you go, whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you**

Then Blaine gave his own signal – in the form of a gentle nod – for Kurt to go again.

_I took for granted, all the times_  
That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now 

It didn't matter to either of them that they were very near at the moment, because context wasn't everything. The song still spoke to them on many levels and as time went on, the lyrics could come to resemble their lives at bit more. Regardless of that, singing to one another in soft almost whispered voices felt very morally uplifting. No words of love were needed to make the moment even that more special either.

Kurt took Blaine's hand in his as he guided them both to lie down on the bed. He rested his head against the pillow; he hadn't taken his eyes off of Blaine for even a second.

Blaine sung next. _ **Oh, can't you see it, baby**_

So Kurt went and replied with. _You've got me goin' crazy_

And then they sung together:

__ Wherever you go, whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you 

__ I wonder how we can survive  
This romance  
But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance 

_Oh, can't you see it, baby  
 **You've got me goin' crazy**_

Both of them knew that they couldn't literally sing their troubles away. Time was still moving and the next few weeks would go by as usual – just hopefully not too quickly.

__**Wherever you go, whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks**

Blaine turned over on his side so Kurt could shuffled up close to spoon him, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist.

It was late and Blaine was so tired that he wasn't sure he could get through another line of the song. His eyes fluttered as he fought to keep them open. He heard Kurt chuckle lightly, then came the click of Kurt's lamp turning off.

Just as Blaine was starting to drift off, he heard the gentle whisper of Kurt singing the final two lines.

_I will be right here waiting for you  
Waiting for you_

A smile spread across Blaine's face; it was the most perfect thing for Blaine to fall asleep to. “Luv you...” Blaine mumbled sleepily, not realizing he had spoken at all, or else he would have never dared too.

Luckily for Blaine, Kurt never heard the confession, because he had already fallen asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm starting to sound like a broken record but my apologizes for the lateness of this chapter. I am however, happy to report that I don't have any other stories with set posting dates to effect this fics' updates anymore. Hopefully I will make sure I keep to the monthly post plan. I can say with complete certainty that this story will never be abandoned though! I will see it through all the way to the end. (which so far is at like 30 chapters and that only brings the timeline to march!).

Chapter Seventeen

“Psst! Kurt, wake up!” Rachel's hissed somewhere in the dark loft. 

But Kurt did no such thing -- as he was still deep asleep -- and it took her shaking him to stir. In his grogginess, Kurt wasn't prepared for what he saw when he opened his heavy eyelids and came face to face with a ghostly horror. Rachel's face was lit up from the candle she was clutching and with her so close to his face, it struck terror into his heart. Kurt let out a blood-curdling scream that caused Rachel to shout back at him in equal fear and that, in turn, woke Blaine with a complete start.

Blaine shot up on the bed; he was wide-eyed and panic stricken. “What! What's going on!” he yelled.

Kurt felt like his heart had leaped out of his chest and he wasn't able to speak until he got his breathing back down and under control again. His hands had immediately went for Blaine for support and when it was clear there was no danger, the couple unclasped themselves from one another – though they still kept close. “Oh my god, Rachel! What the hell were you thinking? Waking us up like that, you scared the death of me – and Blaine!” Kurt said angrily.

Blaine leaned over to switch on Kurt's lamp but nothing happened and he frowned in confusion. “Is the power out?”

“Yes!” Rachel woefully answered. “The whole block is out, maybe the entire city!”

“Well that's still no excuse for waking us up at...” Kurt said, pausing to check the time on his alarm clock. “... 3am!”

“I can't believe you two slept through all that noise,” Rachel said.

Kurt frowned at her; what was she talking about? “What noise?”

“Just stop and listen,” Rachel instructed.

But when Blaine and Kurt obliged, at first they heard nothing – not so much as a peep. Kurt rolled his eyes at Rachel tiredly; it was way too early to deal with her like this.

“Um... sorry Rachel, but I'm not hearing anything...” Blaine admitted politely.

That was it, Kurt had just ceased being reasonable and he flopped back down on the bed – set on ignoring Rachel until she would go away. That is, until a big gust of wind rumbled through the apartment and his eyes snapped open. “Okay, _that_ I heard.”

Rachel didn't seem the least bit happy to be right; she looked even more depressed actually. “It's been like that for most of the night. I tried to look outside just now but all I could see was wall to wall white,” she explained.

In his typical helpful way, Blaine had already gotten his phone to check the local twitter feeds for info but thanks to the bad weather, his internet connection was practically non existent. Then finally, the page managed to load and he let out a sigh as he began to read. “I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it sounds like this is pretty bad. According to this site, what had started out as a snow storm yesterday has grown into a full blown blizzard overnight,” Blaine said, scrolling his thumb down for more info. “It's like Rachel said, power is out all over New York...”

Rachel rushed over to Blaine on his side of the bed and asked, “What about the flights at the airports, Blaine?”

“I think they've clearly been cancelled,” Kurt answered for his boyfriend.

“Kurt's right about that, sorry Rachel,” said Blaine, who gave her a sympathetic look.

Kurt groaned, “Great, why now of all times do the weather predictions have to be accurate?”

A different thought crossed Blaine's mind though. “Are we going to be safe here?”

“I wouldn't worry too much if I were you Blaine; this place is pretty sturdy and if it survived Hurricane Sandy I think facing one blizzard won't be so rough,” Kurt said.

That was right, Blaine had heard about that storm on the news of course, he just hadn't linked it to Rachel and Kurt yet. From his memory he recalled it had caused some flooding but hadn't been as bad as anticipated. Still, Blaine didn't like the idea of either of them having to go through such an ordeal not long after moving to New York. “Were you here for it?”

Kurt shook his head. “No, our parents made us come home for, though there turned out to be little need. Luckily when we came back there was no damage to the loft, because that would have sucked.”

“It's so like us to be here for only two months and then for a hurricane to come crashing down on our new home,” Rachel added.

“But the one thing we do have to show from the experience is that we're well prepared for such a disaster now -- we made emergency kits and everything,” Kurt said.

“Should I go get mine?” Rachel offered.

Kurt shook his head again and he let out a loud yawn. “Why bother? The storms outside, not in here and anyway, it's way too early to deal with anything yet. I dunno about either of you but I for one, am going back to sleep.” He latched onto Blaine, pulling him down with him back on the bed, and his boyfriend did nothing to resist him.

Blaine was happy to go back to sleep and spend more time spooning with Kurt. “Try to get some sleep too, Rachel. By the time we wake up we should all be in a better mood to deal with everything together.”

“If you're worried about freezing to death, you can join us here,” Kurt said, though he didn't sound too inviting.

Rachel seemed to know well enough not to take up on Kurt's offer, especially when there would be little room if the three of them were to share the bed. “No thank you, I'll just go wrap myself up in lots of blankets and ride the storm out all on my _own_ ,” she announced dramatically.

“Goodnight Rachel and no more flashlight spook shows, okay?” Kurt said, not taking the bait. He heard the swish of his curtains that signalled Rachel had taken her exit and he glanced at Blaine, who was smiling at him affectionately. “Does this make me a horrible person, Honeybee?” he asked.

It was clear Kurt was being sarcastic but Blaine chose to answer him anyway. “Not at all, it just means you're a cranky person in the morning,” Blaine teasingly replied.

Kurt kissed the end of Blaine's nose and before drifting off to sleep he said, “Glad you can tell the difference.”  
____________________________________________________________________________

The storm outside continued to rage, waking Kurt and Blaine up a number of times during their attempted sleep. So when it happened to what felt like the twelfth time (really it was four) Blaine opened his eyes and yawned; it was time to give up and get up he figured. Or that was his plan anyway but Kurt it seemed, had other ideas. He tried to slip out of Kurt's arms gently enough as not to wake him but that only made his boyfriend's grip tightened. Blaine rolled his eyes affectionately, he was tempted to snuggle for a bit longer and if his stomach weren't rumbling at him then he would have. What made his mind up was if he got out of bed then he could finally get a chance to cook breakfast for Kurt. Too bad that meant he'd probably have to wake up Kurt, who so far showed no signs of movement – or of wanting to release Blaine.

“Kurt, I'm sorry but you need to let go of me,” Blaine said.

Although Kurt did stir at the sound of Blaine's voice, he did the opposite of his request and snuggled up even close to him. Kurt nuzzled his face into Blaine's neck and let out a deep breath of contentment; he was still half sleep. “No...” he whined. “Not now... not ever...”

On the inside Blaine was delighted by Kurt's sleepy (and clingy) antics – which he found adorable beyond words. But no matter how cute Kurt was, Blaine could still put his own wants above his boyfriend's – at least when it was something this trivial. “I don't mean forever Starlight, I just want you to let go right now so I can make us breakfast,” he explained.

Kurt still refused to give in and to tempt Blaine into remaining with him in bed, he started to kiss the spot on Blaine's neck that he knew his boyfriend liked best. At first it appeared to be working and Blaine certainly seemed to be enjoying his efforts but Kurt knew it wouldn't be enough. So Kurt upped the game by bringing his lips to brush Blaine's, kissing him full on the mouth.

Blaine figured if he gave in enough then, maybe Kurt would be more willing to strike a compromise. But Blaine's theory was pretty much rendered moot as Kurt's kisses grew deeper and more urgent. At this rate, they were going to need to break apart or end up doing something very sexual. As tempting as that could be, Blaine's hunger was still more about food than his physical urges – a big clue about how hungry he was.

“Kurt...” Blaine said warningly. “You promised I could make you breakfast today.”

“I'm sorry but...” Kurt said as he stopped kissing Blaine but he wasn't ready to let go of him just yet. “... you're just so warm Blaine, and the second I let you go then I'm going to be all cold and alone.”

Blaine grinned mischievously at his boyfriend; he knew just what to do to tip the scales. “Ah, well my feet sure aren't very warm.” Without any further warning, Blaine moved his legs so his bare feet touched Kurt's legs and in his surprise, Kurt released his hold on Blaine. Victorious, Blaine scurried out from the covers and away from Kurt's reach.

“That was a low blow, Blaine!” Kurt hissed. His possible anger was broken the second Kurt looked at Blaine and the couple laughed at the sight of one another. Things had gone on long enough Kurt supposed, so he didn't bother on retaliating.

Kurt sat up on the bed and scratched his head tiredly. “Judging by the cold sting in the air, I take it we're still without power.”

To be sure, Blaine tried Kurt's lamp again but it didn't turn on. “This does throw a wrench into my breakfast making plans.”

“Not necessarily, you forget that the loft has a gas oven, so breakfast is still possible,” Kurt said.

“Cooking by candlelight does have a romantic sound to it too. It would also be a good idea to use up some of the eggs and milk before they go bad.”

“And pancakes do sound heavenly to me right now I must admit, Honeybee.”

Blaine grinned at Kurt, who seemed to be ready to behave himself. “So would it be safe for me to kiss you without becoming snared in your trap?” he asked teasingly.

Kurt rolled his eyes. “I would say no but your wording doesn't leave me in a very affectionate mood.”

“I was obviously just teasing you Kurt, which you are well aware of.”

True to Blaine's claims, he was indeed just playing with Kurt, who knew that as well and his cheeky grin was all of the proof Kurt needed. 

Kurt watched Blaine as he came back over to the bed, leaned down and met Kurt halfway so they could share a tender morning kiss.

“While you fix our breakfast I'll do the mood setting myself and get us some candles for the table,” Kurt said as he sat up from the bed. The second his body met the cold winter air Kurt began to shiver uncontrollably. “Shit that's cold,” he swore, because it was that cold.

“This calls for layers, don't you think?” Blaine said.

Kurt nodded in agreement and he went to his dresser and pulled out a grey sweatshirt he often used for winter bed attire. He threw it over his head and put it on; he felt a little better but he'd much rather use Blaine to keep warm. Of course Kurt hadn't forgotten about his boyfriend and he handed Blaine one of his sweaters for Blaine to wear.

“Thanks, but you should know that you may not get this back,” Blaine playfully warned.

Kurt laughed, “Just give me something of yours as a trade then.”

The loft was oddly quiet and that made Kurt wonder what Rachel was up to, because he really doubted she was still asleep. It was more like she was moping in her room and Kurt had every intention to tend to her soon enough – just not yet. “There are two small personal heaters in our emergency kits but I think we should save those until they're absolutely necessary. Though I may just give them both to Rachel since I have you, Honeybee.”

Blaine chuckled as watched Kurt retrieve his emergency kit from its hiding spot berried in back of Kurt's storage area. When Kurt opened it up Blaine saw for himself just how prepared Kurt and Rachel were and he was very glad for it. Inside were a number of candles, the said space heater and then various piratical items that would prove useful in a blackout. Kurt appeared to be looking for something and the item in question turned out to be a battery powered lamp of all things – the type campers would use.

Kurt handed the lamp to Blaine. “This should be amble enough light for you to cook under, Blaine. I'm glad we were sensible enough to charge up our phones and laptops last-night as well.”

“I think we're more than prepared for riding out this storm – however long it will last,” Blaine said.

“Let's hope it's a short one.”

“Agreed. Well then, I'll go put a start on our breakfast then,” Blaine said, reluctantly moving away from Kurt.

Blaine had barely stepped out Kurt's room when he noticed Rachel was lying on the couch in the living room. There was a sad pout fixed upon her mouth like it were permanent and Blaine's heart went out to the poor girl. Her pretty brown eyes were glued to the screen of her laptop and she didn't look up at Blaine when he approached her.

“Any luck with the flights?” Blaine asked hopefully.

Rachel quietly shook her head, which had Blaine worried since normally she wasn't so silent. “No, everything's still cancelled.”

“This storm must be pretty serious.”

“What storm? It's already become a full blown blizzard and according to what I've found online, there's no signs of it stopping for days. _Days_ , Blaine! We could be cooped up in here for a long time, maybe even all the way to New Years – or even after that!”

Blaine really hoped that Rachel's predictions wouldn't prove true because even his usual positivity would be tested if he spent his entire visit trapped in the loft. As much as he wanted to spend time there, he did want to go out and experience Manhattan with Kurt at his side. So Blaine could related to Rachel's blue mood but that didn't mean he planned to join her. “Wanna cook breakfast with me, I'm making us pancakes... oh wait... I almost forgot that you're a vegan...”

Rachel cracked a small smile at Blaine. “Oh don't worry about that Blaine, I can make my own vegan style pancakes. I've got a good recipe memorized, so that way we can still cook together – just in different pans,” Rachel said.

By the light of the lamp Kurt had given him, Blaine walked with Rachel to the kitchen and once there, they collected their cooking supplies. Soon the pair were stirring their respective bowls of pancake batter and Blaine was happy to see that Rachel's mood seemed a bit better.

“I'm curious Rachel, what is it like for you and Kurt with meals? Are you okay with him eating meat in your presence?” Blaine asked.

Rachel, who had just finished bringing out two frying pans for them to use, smiled at Blaine affectionately – apparently touched by his attempts to cheer her up with conversation. “We both agreed that being a vegan is my personal choice and that Kurt should respect it but of course doesn't have to follow my lead. So I promised not to judge him if he chooses to eat meat or eggs and in turn, Kurt won't mock me for choosing not to. Basically the rule of thumb is if there's something he's eating in the loft that causing me genuine discomfort, I am fully allowed to admit that to him,” she explained.

Blaine was impressed. This all sounded very mature of them both, not to mention well thought out. “I'm glad to hear it.”

“We still have our dramatic moments, even over food but regardless of that, Kurt has actually taken a liking to making vegan dished. I suppose he likes the challenge they bring.”

“And how have his attempts faired so far?”

Rachel's smile broadened as she replied, “Usually very deliciously.” Then for some reason her face fell a little. “So I couldn't help but overhear you and Kurt's little duet last-night...”

Blaine could tell that Rachel's concern was genuine and he tried not to blush at the thought of what else she could have heard. At the reminder of their song, Blaine felt his emotion building in the pit of his stomach. “That was... um...” he said, struggling to find the right words.

“If it's too personal to share with me then you don't need to, Blaine.”

“Actually I think getting a chance to tell you what happened and why... is a good idea. I'm really enjoying my visit so far Rachel, but there's been this... side effect that I hadn't anticipated...” Blaine took a short pause to think of how he could define it to Rachel, because he wasn't really sure yet what it even was exactly. “The more I enjoy myself here with Kurt, the more I keep thinking about how hard it will be to leave when the winter vacation is over. Rachel, I don't want to go back to Ohio, I want to stay here with you and Kurt and start living in New York today, not in the summer.”

The look of complete sympathy Rachel showed Blaine would have won her an Emmy award were she acting out a scene from a movie. But this was real life, and Rachel, who saw the pain in Blaine's eyes, reached out to gently hug her friend.

“I know I can't move here yet... it's just not possible... but I'm afraid that when Kurt and I go back to having a long distance relationship again... it's going to hurt so much more now,” Blaine said.

Rachel pulled away from Blaine when enough time had passed and she just smiled at him warmly. “Oh Blaine, I know this must be hard for you and Kurt: to feel so connected and yet you can't be together all the time. But if anyone can make long distance work, then it would be you two. I truly believe that, especially now that I've seen you and Kurt together,” she said.

Blaine nodded; he knew she was right, it was just hard not to think ahead to two weeks when Kurt would go back home to New York. “Thank you for saying that, Rachel.”

“Think about this too Blaine; you still would have wanted to visit Kurt here no matter what, right?”

Blaine's reply came back instantly. “Yes of course.” There was no question of that.

“It's not like I'm an expert on relationships but I do know what it feels like to be separated from the person you love. It hurts sometimes and some-days will be harder than others to get through and you two being together here in New York probably will change your dynamic... but I think it will be in a good way – for the most part. If anything Blaine, I can't see you being here as a bad thing. I mean look at how happy Kurt is since you arrived – I've never seen him smile so much before.”

Blaine's sad little frown had changed to a wide grin. He knew better than to let himself mope and it was amusing how Rachel was now the one cheering him up. My how the tables had turned on them. That just showed how Rachel was already a true friend and Blaine was very glad to have her in his life.

“Though having to hear Kurt whine about missing you all the time won't be fun for me,” Rachel added amusingly.

“I guess what Kurt and I should both do is just face things as they come and talk to each other about them whenever needed.”

“I think that sounds like good advice to me, Blaine. In fact, can I come to you in the future if I need romantic guidance?”

Blaine laughed, “Sure.”

They had just gone back to cooking their pancakes when Kurt strolled into the kitchen, looking deviously handsome in a chunky bright red sweater and snug fit khaki pants. Blaine melted at the sight of him. “Only you could look this amazing during a power outage,” he said with awe, kissing him in greeting when he neared.

Kurt took Blaine's shameless comments and chose to reward them with a kiss of his own. “Thank you, Honeybee,” he whispered. Then he made sure to acknowledge Rachel, who was smirking at the pair with big dopey eyes. “Morning Rachel, have you heard anything from your dads yet?”

Rachel shook her head. “No, not since last-night and I'm not taking their silence as a good sign. I've tried calling them too but the signal keeps dropping on me. I hate to say it boys – _believe me_ – but it looks like I'll be joining you two for Blaine's week here at this rate. At least until this god forsaken storm clears and I know better than to get my hopes up that it will anytime soon,” Rachel said gloomily.

So far Kurt had tried to deny the possibility that all of the work he'd put into planning his and Blaine's itinerary for the week was for nothing. “Rachel, stop it; we know you're not sticking around on purpose and while it's true that I was looking forward to some alone time with Blaine, it's not the end of the world. Life goes on, and you and I are no strangers to let down Rachel, so we can get through this.”

“Kurt's right Rachel, and I'm seriously happy just to be here at all.”

“I guess New York is a good a place as any to be marooned by a blizzard,” said Rachel, whose frown looked less bleak.

“Why don't we take this one day at a time and see how things go?” Blaine suggested.

“An excellent idea Blaine, and obviously the first thing we should do is eat the delicious looking breakfast you've prepared for us.”

“Maybe if I have some food in me I'll feel better...” Rachel replied.

“That's the spirit! Let's dig in then shall we,” Kurt said.

The three friends seated themselves around the table and ate their pancakes by candlelight. Kurt and Blaine each took turns in cheering Rachel up and in turn it made Blaine feel loads better as well. On the inside Blaine still felt very disappointed about the idea of being cooped up with Rachel -- like a third wheel -- in the loft for days. He figured he was more than allowed to be, and Blaine had a feeling Kurt felt the same way. He just hoped that the weather would clear up before they headed back to Lima. Surely he deserved at least one day spent out in the city with his wonderful boyfriend!

“These are really good pancakes, Blaine,” Kurt said.

“You should try one of mine,” Rachel suggested.

“Sure why not, you know I'm always up for trying new things,” Kurt replied, taking Rachel's offered slice of pancake. He spent a moment chewing it and then said, “Hmm, not bad, though I still prefer the usual.”

Rachel smiled at him. “Fair enough.”

Blaine was enjoying the chance to watch Kurt and Rachel talk casually to each other in person rather than observing their friendship through a computer screen, like usual. He envied their closeness; Blaine didn't have any real female friends himself. He supposed that he did now but he knew he would never take Kurt's place as her 'best gay' as she often affectionately put it. 

The wind howled outside, making the window shutters rattle and Rachel's spirits were darkened once more. Blaine sighed; this was going to be quite the challenge. “Cheer up Rachel, I'm sure things will get better soon.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Unfortunately, things did not get better. By the afternoon Blaine and Kurt had grown fed up with Rachel and had opted to cuddle together instead. For a spell the young couple were content to simply chat with one another and fall into their usual playful banter. Then – as it often happened – the boys stopped talking so they could entertain themselves in a different but equally playful way: making out.

Kurt had been the one to start them off, when he'd become so overwhelmed with affection for Blaine, who had just said something sweet and adorable (as usual) that he couldn't help himself.

“I love your kissable lips,” Kurt growled under his breath.

Blaine was too occupied to react to Kurt using the word love (which was probably a good thing) and he kissed his boyfriend back with matched enthusiasm. He grasped Kurt's waist with his hands as they leaned back together on the bed. Kurt's own hands were clamped around Blaine's shoulders, keeping him upright enough so they could continue to lock lips. Their legs soon became tangled together and Blaine's head was swimming – at least until Kurt nipped at his neck – then his brain went fuzzy.

The low pitched moan of pleasure that Blaine produced snapped Kurt out of his semi trance so he could tone it done a notch. Or that was the plan anyway but Blaine it seemed, had other ideas – and he used Kurt's lapse to turn the tables and start kissing Kurt's neck. Kurt let out a delighted squeal from the contact. “Blaine! Oh, my god,” Kurt panted.

Uh oh. This was dangerous -- oh so dangerous -- but Kurt was in no state to stop long enough to listen to reason. Blaine's warm mouth was on his neck. It wasn't long before the temperature between them climbed to near blazing levels and yet neither Blaine nor Kurt showed any signs of wanting to stop. No, Kurt was very content to lay underneath Blaine as he kissed him in places he hadn't realized could even be erogenous zones.

“This okay?” Blaine murmured softly.

“It's more than okay Blaine, it's wonderful,” Kurt said.

“Great! Then I won't stop.”

Little did Blaine know just how 'okay' he was doing, and how it caused Kurt not to think before he said, “Take off your shirt.”

Taken aback by hearing the desperation in Kurt's voice, Blaine stopped kissing Kurt and blinked at him in surprise. He didn't look all that concerned but it was clear to Kurt that he hadn't expected to hear such a request all of a sudden. “Really?” Blaine stammered nervously.

Clearly Blaine wasn't used to saying no to Kurt but this was one of those times were he seemed to realize he had to. Blaine sat up on the bed, noting Kurt's pout from him stopping so abruptly and that made Blaine sigh at him. “I dunno Kurt, I'm not sure we should risk it. Rachel's here too and what about our plans to keep things tame? Don't forget what happened the last time one of us went shirtless.”

In usual circumstances this would be the moment when Kurt would realize he was acting too rash but he was in a stubborn mood. In attempts to cope with his many plans being ruined by the likes of a storm, Kurt figured he and Blaine deserved some sort of compensation. Blaine was just being coy with him – the sweetheart – and if Kurt could coax him enough to go along – Kurt was sure he'd enjoy the outcome.

“But I really want to see you shirtless Blaine, it's time for us to even the score,” Kurt said.

For one fleeting second, Blaine was about to go 'oh screw it' and throw caution to the wind, rip off his shirt and pounce on Kurt. He wanted to, so very badly but for the sake of their relationship, Blaine couldn't – he had to say no.

“I'm sorry Kurt, but I don't think that's a very good idea. Taking off my shirt right now would just make me want yours to come off... then both of our pants and um, I'd soon be in no state of mind to think rationally anymore. I don't want physical intimacy to be like that – not with you Kurt, I want it to mean something... and not just to be a way to fight boredom. At least not at this early stage...” Blaine told him awkwardly. “Am I even making any sense?”

Kurt was hit with a wave of guilt and he collapsed onto the bed. He was so embarrassed that he couldn't even look Blaine in the eye yet. “I can't believe I asked you to do that that...”

“I can, and _trust_ me Kurt, I wanted to do it just as much as you...”

“Yes but you had the sense to say no Blaine, while I just wanted to feel good and--” Kurt said, stopping himself from confessing how far he'd wanted to go. What in the world was wrong with him? Kurt buried his head in his pillow; he couldn't tell if he felt more like laughing or crying.

“There's nothing wrong about wanting to have sex with me Kurt... the timing was just off...” Blaine began to offer.

Kurt would have sighed, if his head wasn't still smashed into his pillow. Without warning, he got up from the bed, looked Blaine's way just long enough to mutter a quick 'I just need a moment, sorry' and made a dash to the bathroom.

Blaine wasn't able to react in time to stop Kurt's escape but he doubted he would have anyway, so he remained seated on the bed. He let out an exasperated sigh. Wow, that had sure gone from intensely hot to awkward without a moment’s notice. At least the swift change of mood was bound to kill his boner but now Blaine wasn't sure what to do – about anything. He ran a hand through his rumpled hair; being in a relationship could be difficult at times, no matter how close of a bond two people shared. “Stupid blizzard,” he muttered under his breath.

Rachel chose that moment to walk into the partially open curtains of Kurt's bedroom and she didn't even bother to note the tense atmosphere – or that Kurt wasn't there. “Well it's official; my dad's flight has been cancelled. I just got off the phone with them and now Berry family New Year’s plans are totally ruined,” she announced. Her rant finished, she finally noticed Blaine's somber state. “What's up with you Blaine, and where's Kurt?”

Blaine shrugged. “He's in the apartment somewhere; most likely avoiding me.”

It was like the very idea shocked Rachel, who gaped at him in disbelief. “Whatever for?”

Blaine nonchalantly tried to drape a pillow over his lap – just in case his erection was still obvious. He wasn't really into the idea of telling Rachel what had happened when the issue wasn't resolved yet. Knowing her though, she wouldn't leave him alone until he explained himself and really, Blaine didn't feel up to facing Kurt just yet.

“Blaine, please just tell me what happened,” Rachel said coaxingly.

“Things between Kurt and I got too hot to handle... and I had to tell him a regrettable no. So he left – in a flash – and is probably feeling horrible about the whole thing.”

“Okay, well that can happen sometimes when you're in a relationship. It's nothing to be so embarrassed about, Blaine.”

Blaine sighed, “I know.”

“If you know that then why are you here sulking instead of talking to Kurt?” Rachel asked.

Blaine squirmed awkwardly at the question. “I was going to... I'm just giving Kurt – and myself – some time to... recover.” He really hoped he didn't have to spell it out for Rachel and point to his groin to show what he meant.

Thankfully Rachel seemed to catch Blaine's drift on her own – whether she thought he was speaking literally or metaphorically – much to his relief.

“This blizzard is making all of us really cranky,” Rachel said.

Blaine nodded. _'Tell me about it,'_ he thought. Finally Blaine had things under control enough so he could face his boyfriend again. But just when he was about to get up to do so, Kurt ended up returning on his own – looking sheepish but in better spirits than a moment ago. Kurt flashed Blaine a quick smile before turning his attentions to Rachel, who looked delighted to see him there.

“Um Rachel, could you please make yourself scarce enough so I can talk privately with Blaine?” Kurt asked her softly.

Rachel smiled back at him and replied, “Sure.” Without another word; Rachel left the couple to deal with one another.

At first Kurt wasn't sure what he should say or even do now that he was back. Okay that was a lie, he knew that he needed to do first was apologize to Blaine. The trouble was, Blaine would just tell him there was nothing to apologize for. Regardless of if that were true or not, Kurt still felt like he needed to say it. “I'm sorry for getting a little too demanding with my urges Blaine; I was clearly thinking with my penis and not my brain.”

Kurt watched as Blaine choked back a laugh and did his best to remain politely quiet. Kurt was glad that he could still joke in a time like this, it made things less serious to face. Blaine made grabby hands at Kurt, who sat down on the bed beside him.

“I'm glad you said no,” Kurt admitted.

Blaine smiled warmly at Kurt and he wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulder. “For the record I didn't want to and I could have easily been the one to urge us forward. We just need to accept that no matter how many boundaries we put up, our raging hormones are going to try to knock them down.”

Kurt sighed, “Must you always say the exact thing I need to hear?”

It was obvious that Kurt was merely teasing Blaine, so he was more than happy for the issue to be dropped that easily. “This blizzard sure sucks huh?”

“Yes it does... and honestly Blaine, I'm really disappointed that all of the wonderful things I planned for us to do together in the city are most likely ruined. So I guess I just wanted to do something to try to make up for the loss...”

“I'm just as bummed about it as you are Kurt. I really was looking forward to seeing Central park, NYADA, Callbacks and a whole bunch of other places in New York. Not to mention how I wanted to kiss in various spots of the city... so I guess... in my disappointment... I thought I could just kiss every part of your body instead. Not the best call there,” Blaine admitted sheepishly.

Kurt perked up at the news “Really?” he asked with fluttering eyes.

Blaine laughed and repeated, “Really. Even now I look at you and can't stop thinking that maybe we should just go ahead and do it. Just to make a happy memory of my visit.” Blaine instantly notice how Kurt had that fluttery 'oh wow Blaine wanting me is amazing' look on his face. He still found it outlandish that Kurt couldn't realize just how sensual he could be – or that Blaine would find him as such.

“But there's Rachel to consider,” Kurt said.

“And our many talks about this very subject.”

“We also don't have any protection or lube on hand, unless you packed some?” Kurt saw Blaine shake his head and he was actually relieved for that. “Okay noted. Honestly there are far more reasons for us not to have sex during this horrid blizzard.”

“Like how the curtains that separate your bedrooms won't cancel any of the noises we would make.”

“And most of all; I don't want to lose my virginity with Rachel in the apartment,” Kurt said in conclusion.

The matter finally made, Blaine looked at Kurt shyly and sighed, “Okay having sex is a definite no go for us then.”

“I'm afraid so,” Kurt confirmed.

Kurt snuggled close to Blaine and he let out a content sigh of happiness.

“So any idea of less racy way for us to conquer our boredom instead?” asked Blaine.

“How about we go grab Rachel and play some charades instead?”

Blaine figured it was a start at least. “Why not. That should occupy us -- for a couple of hours anyway.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Twenty hours and far too many games of charades, Pictionary, and various other games to count later, the official last day of 2012 had arrived. Thanks to the blizzard outside, Blaine Kurt and Rachel were still trapped inside the loft and were feeling more than a little stir crazy.

“I'm so bored!” whined Rachel, who was reclining lazily on a chair in the living room.

“We know,” Kurt and Blaine replied in annoyed unison.

She scowled at the both of them. “Well then why aren't _you_ doing anything about it?”

Kurt scoffed, “Why is it our job to keep you happy? We're not here just for your personal amusement, Rachel.”

Blaine was in too blue of a mood to try to break their potential squabble but it was clear that Rachel and Kurt's hearts weren't in it enough to keep arguing either. Blaine let out what felt like his hundredth sigh of the day. “This is one of those times I wish we had a piano around; you two should think about getting one,” he said.

“Dully noted Blaine, but since we do not have a piano at are arsenal... we are forced to seek other means of entertainment,” Kurt replied, using whimsical sounding words just to amuse himself as best he could.

“Oh wait! Here's something; don't you and Rachel have dance steps you're supposed to practice for NYADA, Kurt?” Blaine said.

Kurt glanced at Rachel before smiling back at Blaine; why hadn't he thought of that? Oh well, there were certainly no better options he could think of so he figured Blaine's suggestion would have to do. “I'm game; Rachel?” he asked, looking to her to see what she thought.

“I could dance. If anything, maybe it will tire us out enough so we sleep rest of the night away,” Rachel said. 

Although her response was anything but encouraging, Kurt still saw it as a yes and he stood up from the couch. “That settles it then. I'll just go change into something more dance work out appropriate.”

To Kurt's mild surprise, Blaine joined Kurt in the bedroom and started to undress himself and it was hard for Kurt to act like the discovery was no big deal. It was only until Kurt got his sweatshirt off that he felt the urge to say anything. “I'd offer to slow it down for you and give you a good show Honeybee, but it's far too cold for that,” he explained.

“I'll try not to ogle you too much just the same but I'm not promising anything,” Blaine said flirtatiously.

“Well you can... just a little... if you think you can behave yourself that is. If not then I can always go change in the bathroom.”

Blaine rolled his eyes at Kurt and laughed, “Just undress here like you usually would,” Blaine insisted. 

But Kurt wasn't done yet. “Even when this could be your last chance to see me naked before the New Year?”

“If you have enough energy to tease me like this, then it's a good thing you're going to dance away some of it.”

Kurt finally relented; as fun as it was to keep their playful banter going. He quickly dressed himself accordingly for the task and followed Blaine out of his room when they both ready. “I take it you're planning to join us, Blaine?”

Blaine nodded. “I figured once you and Rachel show me the routine I can join in.”

Soon Blaine had the honour to sit down and watch Rachel and Kurt warm up and show him everything they had learned so far at NYADA. While the fact that they were both musical theatre majors (or would be in four years) and not dance majors didn't mean that the two students couldn't bring it when it came dancing. Blaine quickly began to ask them various questions and their subsequent answers lead to hearing some interesting stories. Then Blaine joined in himself and the three friends laughed and danced together for well past two hours.

After that the groups' spirits swiftly began to decline and since they were also now physically worn out on top of things, thus falling that much faster back into boredom. In attempts to save their New Year’s Eve from miserable failure, Kurt cracked open the bottle of wine and poured them each a glass.

“You know, I have half a mind to get drunk just as a means to cope,” Kurt admitted, though he didn't really mean it.

“I know what you mean and if there was no risk of throwing up then I would go for it myself,” Blaine said.

“As much as I want to drink my problems away, I know better not to,” Rachel announced to her friends.

“Good. You get way too friendly when you're drunk Rachel, if you recall,” Kurt said teasingly.

Blaine already knew all about how Rachel had gotten drunk enough to force Kurt to make out with her against his will once. “If that were to happen, who knows, Kurt and I might just get bored enough to let you.”

That was it; Kurt had heard enough. “You know what the three of us are? We're pathetic that's what! Here we are – in the New York City, aka the Empire State, the city of dreams and we're just moping around like immature children. We're better than this,” Kurt said disappointedly.

“Well it's hard to stay positive when I should be getting a luxurious massage in an expensive hotel right now, Kurt,” Rachel muttered back.

“Where as I'd probably be gallivanting around with you in Manhattan right about now Kurt, and having a ball of a time,” Blaine said.

Something did end up putting a stop to Blaine and Rachel's whining but it wasn't Kurt or themselves: it was Rachel's phone suddenly ringing. She brought it out and at the sight of who it was, her expression brightening a notch. “It's my dads,” she told her friends, clicking the answer button. “Hi daddies! I miss you to so much that I can barely stand it!” she exclaimed. Rachel didn't bother to put the call on speaker phone, so Blaine and Kurt could only hear her side of the conversation.

“Dads, relax, we're all okay. The blizzard is pretty intense but the three of us are safely inside and so not in any danger. Yes the power is out but we're managing, thanks to Kurt and I's emergency supplies... oh yes, they're here right next to me. We're sitting around in the kitchen drinking wine together. No we are not drunk! We're just indulging ourselves a little to get through our growing depression. What was that? Oh, yes I can do that hold on,” Rachel rambled. “They want me to put them on speaker phone,” she said, pressing the correct button.

“Thank you,” Kurt muttered under his breath.

“Kurt, is that you? Are you there?” Leroy Berry's voice asked.

“Yes, Mr. Berry, it's me,” Kurt said.

“Then shame on you for letting our baby's spirits fall so badly! Leroy and I had more faith in you than that!” Hiram chided, interrupting his husband.

Kurt rolled his eyes even when they couldn't see his annoyance in being ganged up on. “What are you implying? That the fact that I'm gay should mean I have to be cheerful all of the time?”

“No Kurt, we're not saying that at all. We just didn't think you were the sort of person who wouldn't use your endless talents to turn even the gravest affair into a fabulous evening,” Leroy explained with impressive sass.

“We're stranded in Bushwick, in the middle of a black out! I'm not a miracle worker!” Kurt shouted.

“What could be more mood setting than the use of candlelight,” Hiram said.

This simply was not fair. Kurt had done nothing to receive such ridicule and he wasn't even their child! Kurt looked over at the Berry's actual daughter, who was remaining frustratingly silent during her dad's reprimanding of Kurt. Blaine on the other hand hadn't met either of Rachel's parents so Kurt decided that he was off the hook. “Mr. And Mr. Berry, for the love of god, please, could you just give me a break? You're humiliating me in front of Blaine!”

“Oh yes that's right, Rachel told us how you have a boyfriend now,” Hiram said.

“What is he like? If is tall dark and handsome?” Leroy added.

“More importantly: can he sing?” Hiram asked.

“Ask him yourself; he's right here. Say hello to Hiram and Leroy Berry, Blaine,” Kurt said.

Blaine took a deep breath; for some strange reason he was quite nervous. “Um, hello I guess. I'm Blaine Anderson and yes, for the record I can sing,” he spoke into Rachel's phone.

“That is splendid news, Blaine and it is a pleasure to hear from you! We're just sorry that we can't greet you in person,” Hiram said.

“Now listen here you three; I expect you to turn the night around and quick. Do I make myself perfectly clear?” Leroy said.

“Like crystal Daddies,” Rachel said assuredly.

“All right then. Now do please try to cheer up Rachel, sweetie; a whole New Year is upon us,” Hiram said affectionately.

Rachel took the call off of speaker and after saying her heartfelt goodbyes, ended the call with a sad sigh. “So what now? Should we take my dad's advice and try to have a good time or just not bother?”

Blaine chose that exact moment to bring back his positive outlook on life. “We need to look to the bright side of things. I mean, just think about how far you both have come in the past twelve months. Take Kurt for instance; he got the lead role in the school musical because he refused to give up, then he won the election for senior president and used that power to make real changes at McKinley! Then if that weren't enough Kurt also got into NYADA -- his dream school -- and moved to New York. Not to mention the fact that he found himself a boyfriend who adores him more than he'll ever know,” Blaine said, his playful grin growing along with Kurt's list of accomplishments.

Blaine was far from done though, and he continued onto Rachel next. “And as for you Rachel, I know for a fact that your amazing talents helped the New Directions make it all the way to Nationals and to become first place champions. As for your own dreams of going to NYADA, even when you choked on your addition you didn't let it keep you down for long. No, you picked yourself right back up and kept fighting and it is that unmatched determination in you that secured your acceptance letter, Rachel. You and Kurt are such inspirations.”

“Don't you go and forget yourself Blaine, because you are just as inspiring,” Kurt pointed out.

“Kurt's right about that, So why don't you tell us a few of your noteworthy accomplishments? Just to make things even,” Rachel said.

“You guys are so wonderful it makes me want to cry, but to answer your question, Rachel... hmm... let me see... We'll I got elected to be, not only, a lead council member for the Warblers but to be their lead vocalist for the second year in a row. It was a team effort of course, but with my help, we won at Sectionals and thus have Regionals to aim towards now. Then, with my good grades, list of school clubs and activities, not to mention my skills as a performer, I think I have a very good chance of getting into NYADA at the end of the school year. I even got to play the role of a bad boy in a community production this winter and what had started out as a harmless prank... turned into the meeting of my life. When this incredible boy ended up falling on me and shook up my dull little life and made it so much brighter. Those are just a few of the things I am thankful about that have happened to me in the past year,” Blaine said, smiling at them both.

Kurt chocked back muffled sobs; there were tears in his eyes. “I was right, Blaine, you are amazing.”

“Hey, as far as I'm concerned; we're all amazing and also so very lucky. So I think it's time we start actually celebrating New Year’s Eve together -- properly,” Blaine said urgently.

“You can count on me to ring in the New Year with you, Honeybee,” Kurt said.

Never one to be left out of anything – especially a good party – Rachel snapped up in her seat and cheered, “I'm with you too, boys!”

“Great! Then now all we need is to decide how we should celebrate – trapped here in our own little corner of the city,” said Kurt, who's mind was already beginning to turn.

Although it was kind of him to help, Kurt needn't have bothered because Blaine already had something in mind. He sprung from the couch and went over to root through the remains of Kurt's emergency kit. Blaine remembered seeing something in there that would come in very handy, because of course Kurt would have to include a battery powered docking port.

“I'm way ahead of you, Starlight,” Blaine muttered as he brought out the docking port. “I thought we could put on our own little show tonight – and I know just the perfect song we can start off with as well – which I luckily have loaded onto my iPhone already.”

Kurt cast his boyfriend a curious glance; it seemed he could hardly wait to hear what song it was. “Do you plan on telling us what that song is or do you expect Rachel and I to jump in mid-way?” Kurt asked playfully.

Blaine beamed back at Kurt. He had that certain look in his eye that meant he was really excited. “Here's a little hint for you both; I think tonight is going to be... a... very... Happy New Year.”

Rachel's eyes lit up as she shouted, “Rent!”

“Bingo,” Blaine said with a wink.

Blaine hit the play button on his phone and the room was filled with music – more specifically the song 'Happy New Year A' from the Broadway Musical version of Rent. To start things off and – since it was his idea – Blaine was the one who sang the first verse of the song (Mimi's lines) and then Kurt sung the following portion. Soon the three friends took turns singing the different lines of the cast’s members. They weren't just singing along either – like they were in a karaoke bar – no, Blaine, Rachel and Kurt went so far as to act out the number as well – as if they were performing the musical up on a Broadway stage and not in dark apartment loft in Bushwick.

What better way to wait out the New Year, Blaine thought – okay maybe that was a stretch but it was still pretty great. Blaine glanced at Kurt, who nodded at him and at the right moment – they sang together when Collin and Angel made their entrance and the song continued seamlessly played 'Happy New Year B'. The mood of the song of course changed when Vinny appeared and it was none other than Rachel who belted out his part. Blaine had a hard time holding himself together as he helped Kurt shout out the fast paced musical banter between the many characters in the song.

It was all going well, that is, until Rachel went so far to shout out Roger's lines; 'I'm not her boyfriend I don't care what she does' and the three of them – lead on by Blaine – lost it completely.

The sudden break of character was quickly reconciled and Blaine just managed to sing the remainder of Angel's part as Rachel and Kurt danced with him back towards the table. They grabbed their glasses of wine and clinked them together as they kept singing their hearts out. Towards the end of the song, a sweet romantic moment came when Kurt and Blaine sang the mini duet between Mimi and Roger and as they got swept up in the moment – the couple couldn't stop themselves by sharing a long kiss. Rachel beamed at them both as she sang Collin's lines, thus marking the end of the song.

Blaine finally opened his eyes when the kiss was over. His heart was a flutter and he felt like was on top of the world. “Well that sure was a hoot and a half!”

Kurt laughed, “It really was, Honeybee.”

“It's so much fun we should keep going and sing the entire track from Rent! Please say you have the complete album, Blaine?” Rachel said loudly.

Blaine nodded. “Both the original musical and movie versions.”

“Then what's stopping us from going for it? Let's do this! Broadway style!” Rachel cheered.

“Even when there's just the three of us?” Blaine asked, albeit teasingly.

“Oh I think we've proven that we're adept enough to compensate for that,” Kurt said. “We'll just keep splitting and switching the roles between us as the songs come on.”

“And there's no need for us to worry about staying with our respective genders either,” Rachel said.

Kurt scoffed, “I think that goes without saying, Rachel.”

“I love it guys, and I'm totally on board with it! But naturally Kurt and I have dibs on any of the Mimi and Roger duets,” Blaine said.

“Oh so does that mean that Kurt and I can sing 'I'll Cover You' Blaine, or would that make you too jealous?” said Rachel teasingly.

Blaine just grinned at her cheekily and said, “By all means: go right ahead if you like. Just remember that you don't need to make it _too_ convincing.”

Rachel chimed, “Ooh, This is going to be so much fun!”

“One last thing before we start off again; how about we put the songs on shuffle to really keep us on our toes?” Kurt said.

“That's a great idea, Kurt,” Blaine agreed and he promptly pressed the shuffle option on his phone. Blaine turned back to Rachel and Kurt, who were anxiously waiting for their night of musical celebration to begin. “You two ready?” They nodded back at him excitedly and that was his cue to hit the play button.

The first song to launch off their impromptu performance of Rent was none other 'Finale B' from the film version. Context in this case, wasn't needed for the three to feel touched by the message that the song conveyed. Blaine found it oddly fitting that they would begin with a final number and the combined voices was quite a challenge as well. Their harmony was far from perfect but by the end of the song Blaine and his friends were teary-eyed. Good thing that they'd chosen to put the songs on shuffle then, because just when the mood risked becoming too sombre, the atmosphere was revved back up again when 'Rent' (the title and first track from both versions) came on next. Rachel sang most of Mark's parts, while Blaine took on Roger's and that left Collin's for Kurt. Getting a chance to sing angrily at the top of their lungs was sure therapeutic. Just as Blaine was worried that his voice could grow hoarse, Santa Fey came on and Kurt happily took over the lead vocals. Blaine was given a real treat as he watched Kurt swing around the apartment – pretending the support beams around them were subway poles.

Kurt and Rachel's rendition of 'Take Me or Leave Me' was very eye-catching, especially with how Kurt had captured Maureen's raw sexually so well that Blaine was getting a little turned on by his hip movements. Kurt seemed to notice this and he danced provocatively over to his boyfriend; stroking him down the arm teasingly.

“Oh I'm taking you for sure, Kurt,” Blaine whispered under his breath.

“Later though, when we're more ready,” Kurt flirted back.

Rachel gave a spirited round of applause when the song finished; she was bouncing up and down with barely contained excitement. “I wonder what's next!”

“Actually, if neither of you mind, there is one song I really want Blaine to sing for us. Just imagining it is giving me the chills,” Kurt said as he went to docking port to select the song in question.

Blaine smiled as the intro to 'One Song Glory' started and he took a deep breath in preparation. He sat down on the couch and closed his eyes and opened them at the same moment he began to sing. The richness of Blaine's voice muted out the original vocals and Rachel and Kurt watched him with pure wonder.

Transfixed, Kurt's expectations were blown away; Blaine was magnificent. The emotion he was projecting was already bringing Kurt to tears and the song wasn't even over yet. Then, the beat of the song changed into a rock number and yet none of this fazed the likes of Blaine Anderson – no sir. If anything it just brought out even more talent in Blaine, who leaped to his feet as he cried out in anguish – as if he truly were Roger in that moment – singing about his lost love.

Blaine was left tired and panting when the song came to a finish, but it was oddly freeing – to sing when he was so unhinged. He fought to catch his breath; running a hand over his face as he fell back down on a nearby chair.

“Blaine... wow... what can I even begin to say about your performance... except... wow,” Kurt muttered, still not over it yet.

Rachel appeared to be in an equal state of shock. “There is no doubt in my mind Blaine, that you are destined for NYADA.”

“Not just NYADA but Broadway, film, MTV, just to name a few...” Kurt added.

As usual, whenever Blaine was given any sort of praise, his first response was to smile and dip his head down bashfully. Such adoration humbled Blaine to no end and he hardly knew what to say to them except what was obvious. “Thank you Rachel and Kurt; you're too kind.”

“Nonsense, Honeybee,” Kurt cooed.

“That felt really good, singing like that and it sure helped me let out all of my bottled up frustration over the storm,” Blaine said.

“How are your energy levels? Are you still up for more? We have just under an hour left until the countdown still,” Rachel said after glancing at her phone to check the time.

Blaine laughed, “I was born ready, Rachel.”

“Likewise,” Kurt said, winking at her and Blaine.

Shuffle was put back on and to the trios' delight; 'La Vie Boheme' started to play and instantly they stood up and cheered in unison. Kurt had to stop Blaine from jumping up on the table, warning him that it couldn't take the weight. That didn't stop Blaine from using all of his energy during the number and Kurt was quick to join him in his infectious enthusiasm. Kurt thought that Blaine was enjoying himself a little too much when he belted out 'mucho masturbation' though. But Kurt didn't break, nor did he feel the urge to tone things down – either his own silly antics or his boyfriend's. Once again and as it did a few times during the musical (and movie) Mimi and Roger shared a touching duet before the song came to an end. Kurt and Blaine of course sang these parts, per Blaine's calling dibs on them and they gazed at each other lovingly.

But because the tracks were on shuffle, part B did not come on right after the song – instead it was 'Out Tonight'. At the sound of the song, Kurt grinned mischievously at Rachel, who so far hadn't taken any claims on it. Kurt knew he could manage to sing the song just as well as her or any woman for that matter, but he wasn't about to this time.

“You have to sing this one Rachel! Show us your inner sex kitten!” Kurt shouted.

Blaine became instantly on board with Kurt's idea. “Yeah, come on.... What's the time?” Blaine sang to her, adding further encouragement.

This seemed to be enough for Rachel, who flashed the boys a determined look before she went, “Well it's gotta be close to midnight!” and launched herself forward – singing and dancing – in a way that would make Mimi proud. Kurt fanned himself; he might be gay but that didn't mean he couldn't tell how sexy Rachel could be if she gave the effort. What he hadn't expected was for her to go so far as to give Blaine a raunchy lap dance. Kurt's jaw was clenched tight as he watched the pair and at first he just observed the display. That is, until things got a little too hot for his liking and he put a stop to it by pushing Rachel gently off his boyfriend's lap.

Rachel took no offence in Kurt shooing her away and she just flipped her hair and moved along to dance at a safer distance. But it seemed that Rachel had plans to get even with Kurt, when did an about turn and danced over to him. Kurt eyed her warily and with good reason, because she went so far as to grab onto his tie and pull his face nice and close. For a second he thought she might actually kiss him but his fears were proven wrong when she pulled away, blowing him one instead.

Kurt clapped at the end of the song and he waited to see what track would follow such an intense number. As soon as he heard the intro Kurt was hit with an onslaught of dread. No. Not 'Today 4 You'. Anything but that! While Kurt loved the song, he knew he would be expected to sing it. Sure enough, Blaine and Rachel beamed at him and Kurt knew it was all in harmless fun, he refused to give in so easily.

“Must I?” Kurt said tiredly.

Blaine's face scrunched up in puzzlement. “Why wouldn't you?” Blaine asked.

Kurt whined, “It's just so cliché...”

“No it's not,” Rachel argued.

“This is your last chance before I take my own crack at it, Starlight,” Blaine playfully warned.

Hearing Blaine's petname for him triggered Kurt's inner performer enough for him to take on the challenge – cliche it might be. At least he didn't have to do the number in high heels Kurt told himself as he embraced the role and from the moment he opened his mouth to sing; Kurt was Angel.

Blaine cheered Kurt on all of the way, whistling and hollering how amazing Kurt was throughout the number. By the end of it, Kurt looked quite tired and he used his last drop of strength to flop down on Blaine's lap. Blaine instantly wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist to hold him in place and Kurt snuggled up against his chest.

Apparently spent, Kurt moaned, “I'm so tired.”

“You did good, Starlight,” Blaine said affectionately.

Rachel was over by the docking port and had pressed pause while Kurt took a moment to collect himself. “Okay boys, I think there's just enough time before the countdown to do one more song. So shall we keep it on shuffle and leave it to fate?”

“Do it, Rachel,” Blaine said.

As if by magic, the last song of the night was none other than 'I Should Tell You' and since it was yet another Mimi and Roger duet, Rachel stared at Kurt and Blaine giddily. Blaine wondered if Kurt had the energy left in him to tackle the song but Kurt it seemed – given by his cute little grin – was indeed up for it. So Blaine quickly caught up with the lyrics, taking on Roger's portions of the songs and that left Mimi's for Kurt.

The couple sang softly to one another as Rachel watched them intently; their two voices harmonizing together perfectly. The romantic atmosphere continued to build as the chorus came on and it caused Kurt and Blaine's heart eyes to blaze. Blaine gulped down the rising catch in his voice when he took a quick moment to catch his breath. He never took his eyes off of Kurt as the two of them began to sing the final lines.

_Here Goes - Here Goes_  
Here Goes - Here Goes  
Here Goes - Here Goes 

But there was no heartfelt confessions of love spoken at the end of the song, although Blaine had gotten very close to that point. What had stopped him in the end was how the moment – while still lovely -- didn't feel right to him. Blaine didn't want the first time he told Kurt that he loved him to do be done in the spur of the moment. Not to the mention the fact that Blaine's feelings towards Kurt weren't so easily defined. He cared for Kurt, was beyond crazy about him, but had their connection grown to love yet? Blaine thought it was highly possible but until he was completely sure; he wouldn't confess anything to Kurt.

Rachel chose to break any lingering tension by clapping vigorously. It did the trick in the end but the butterflies in Blaine's stomach were still fluttering away.

“That was nice,” Blaine said finally.

Kurt's shy little glance in response instantly calmed Blaine's nerves. “Yes it was,” he said to Blaine in agreement.

Rachel bounced over to join the pair and she waved her phone at them. “It's almost time for the countdown!” she frantically announced.

There was no time to find a possible radio station on Blaine's phone, or any power to turn the TV on either, so they just circled around Rachel's cell to watch the minutes go by. When it reached the pinnacle moment – the three of them shouted out the numbers together.

“Ten – Nine – Eight – Seven – Six – Five – Four – Three – Two..... ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

Kurt and Blaine's first act of the New Year was not to share a passionate kiss but to come at Rachel from both sides and land two big smooches on her cheeks. Rachel giggled at them embarrassingly and quickly pushed them away.

“Don't let me be a third wheel! Leave me out of your romantic moments,” Rachel insisted.

Without any further ado, Kurt took one look at Blaine, leaned in close and kissed him full on the lips. Blaine quickly joined in and held Kurt tight as he kissed him back, savouring the moment so it wouldn't be forgotten. They pull apart two minutes later and it was hard for Kurt not to go back for more and experience their second kiss of the New Year.

“I really like to think, Blaine,” Kurt said, pausing to stroke his face. “That is will be a very happy year indeed -- for the both of us.”

Blaine smiled at Kurt; he had the feeling that it could take him twelve months to fully accept what his life had become. “Here's hoping,” he replied.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it seems that the updates are becoming one every two months so my apologies for that. I will try to make it once a month again, just it might not be until after the winter since work is getting busy for me. Never the less this story will continue, that I promise.

Chapter Eighteen

The winds of change blew in on the evening of January first, literally sending the blizzard packing. New York City was far from free though, because in its wake the storm had left quite the aftermath. With such large quantities of snow to deal with now, in addition to the countless wind damage, the recovery period was far from over. This proved especially true for Blaine, Kurt and Rachel, who were still woefully trapped in Bushwick. Outside the snow was knee deep, wet and heavy, while the roads that were semi cleared were still dangerously icy.

On the morning of January second, Kurt dared to look outside and see how things fared, hoping that some progress had been made. Unfortunately, that was not the case, as it became clear the second he and his two friends poked their head out of the building's front door.

Kurt let out a tired sigh, “And this is one downsides to living so far from Manhattan; we're not very high priority.”

“Wow... no kidding,” Rachel said unhappily.

“I'd say we're gonna be stuck here for a while yet,” said Blaine, who was frowning also.

While the three had managed to turn their New Year’s around, the prospect of being cooped up for god knew how long wasn't something any of them wanted to deal with. No matter how much they all liked one another, being caged up was making them stir crazy – and irritable. Kurt and Blaine had actually begun to squabble with one another, usually over the silliest things and that made Kurt eager to break free from their loft prison.

Kurt turned to face Rachel and Blaine so he could smile at them encouragingly; he hoped he could get them on board with his plans. “Okay you two, let's go back inside so we can bundle up and then we can come back here and start shovelling!”

“You can't be serious! It's not like it's our job to clear the side walk!” Rachel argued.

Kurt understood her hesitance, especially since they lived in an apartment building so the sidewalk wasn't theirs alone. Good thing he could be very persuasive when needed. “We need some serious fresh air Rachel, not to mention exercise.”

“Just think of it this way Rachel; the sooner the roads are cleared the sooner we'll be free to roam again,” Blaine added.

“I knew I could count on you, Honeybee.” Kurt could have kissed him right now; he was that thankful.

With it being two against one, Rachel eventually gave in and followed the boys back inside so Kurt could dress them accordingly. Now dressed in heavy winter coats, scarves and boots, the trio each grabbed a snow shovel – because of course Kurt had magically found three – and boldly ventured out to begin shovelling together. Twenty strenuous minutes later and they had managed to clear both the stairs and a good portion of the side walk. When the task was finally completed Kurt noticed how others had started to appear to do their own part. It came as no surprise to Kurt when Blaine offered to help a family shovel their driveway and Kurt quickly went to join him. Rachel, meanwhile just stood her ground, pouting with her arms crossed over her chest.

She held her tongue until Blaine and Kurt were making their way back to them as soon as they were in ear shot she practically bellowed, “Okay that's enough boys! It's time for us to go back inside where it's warm. I'm freezing!”

This time merely rolling his eyes at Rachel wouldn't feel satisfactory enough, so Kurt decided to go a step further. He waited until Rachel turned her back to them before bending down to whip up a quick snowball. Blaine eyed him quizzically but made no attempts to stop him – or warn Rachel – and at the right moment, he pelted the snowball at her, hitting her in the back of the head. Rachel shrieked on contact, whirling around to glare at them. “KURT!”

“You were asking for it, Rachel,” Kurt said.

Rachel grinned evilly at him; Kurt didn't like that glint in her eye either. Sure enough, she quickly grabbed her own snowball and chucked it at him. “Ask for this then!”

Kurt ducked and narrowly missed getting hit in the face but Rachel managed to get him in the thigh on her second attempt. A full fledged snowball fight broke out between the two roommates and both managed to land some impressive hits.

Neither were bothering to aim for Blaine, who was too amused by their antics to do anything but watch – at least a first. He soon began to feel more than a little left out; luckily he knew exactly how to fix that.

Blaine placed his hand on his hips. “A snowball fight. Seriously? Come on; you're college students now!” Blaine chided them both. Before his friends could show any possible guilt – or launch their own attack on him – Blaine's frowned changed to a cheeky grin. “Shame on you for not letting me join in!” He watched as his snowball flew through the air and hit his boyfriend clear in the shoulder.

“Oh that's it! You've done it now, Blaine Devon Anderson!” Kurt shouted as he sought retribution. In his instance, throwing a mere snowball would never do, this called for a special attack for his boyfriend. Kurt came at him without warning and dumped a large handful of snow down the back of Blaine's jacket.

Blaine shuddered as the cold slush trickled down the back of his neck. “Hey! That's cheating, Kurt!”

Kurt doubled over and laughed at Blaine without any visible remorse. “You should see your face right now Blaine, it's hilarious!” he said, snapping a photo with his phone to capture the moment.

“Oh my god, Kurt, he totally does!” laughed Rachel in agreement -- so much for her being on his side.

Blaine and Kurt exchanged a glance before they turned their attack towards Rachel, who had left herself foolishly open. She squealed as their snowballs came zooming at her and one hit her the top her head. “Not the nose! Don't hit me in the nose!” Kurt pleaded as she ran away from her attackers.

Her attempts to escape proved futile and soon Blaine and Kurt had her cornered and they pounce on her without warning. The three fell to the ground and hit the snow with a crumpled thud. Kurt let out a loud laugh and he let his body go slack. Suddenly Kurt didn't feel light fighting anymore; the moment had passed and now he was more in the mood for some lighthearted fun.

 

“We're acting so immature right now,” Kurt said, chuckling to himself.

“I dunno what you're talking about Starlight; I'm having the time of my life,” Blaine replied playfully.

“I think we really needed this,” Rachel said.

Kurt gazed up at the clear sky above them. He had to agree with Rachel; surely life couldn't get much better than this. “So what now?”

Blaine was the first to stand up and Kurt followed his lead, leaning against his shoulder for support. They sat there for a moment before the couple helped one another stand. As soon as they were upright Blaine and Kurt gazed down at Rachel, who laughed as she took their offered hands to help her get up. Kurt knew that they probably felt as cold and wet as he did and yet there was no need to voice any complaints.

Kurt surveyed their handy work before giving an approving nod. “I'd say our work here is done.”

“Good! Let's go inside then! Before we freeze to death,” Rachel said.

Blaine and Kurt walked back inside together hand in hand, chuckling as they trailed behind Rachel, who actually sprinted up the stairs to the apartment. Once inside, they shed their damp outer layers and let the warmth in the room reheat their chilled bones.

“Anyone up for some hot chocolate?” Blaine asked.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, kissing him on the cheek to show his appreciation. “Hot chocolate sounds lovely, Honeybee. Honestly, what would I do without you?”

It was obviously that Kurt didn't mean anything by saying those words but they still effected Blaine all the same. He patted Kurt's shoulder affectionately and suppressed a sigh as he went to fix their drinks. There was no cause for worry, Blaine reminded himself; he and Kurt were kismet. It was still early days for them but Blaine couldn't help but feel this way. In that moment, as Blaine watched Kurt from the corner of his eye, he knew they were meant to be. No matter what the distance, he would be there for Kurt – always and forever.

Blaine knew better than to voice the promises to Kurt though, because neither of them needed that type of pressure. 'Good thing you won't ever have to find out,' he thought happily. He would tell Kurt later and when the time was right – and it would – it just had to.  
_______________________________________________________________________________

Just as they had hoped, tension levels in the loft continued to drop that by the night of January third peaceful cohabitation for the most part had returned. In all honesty, Blaine and Kurt had only argued a bit because neither could stay annoyed with one another for very long.

Kurt was seated in front of his mirror in his side of the bed, humming to himself as he fixed his hair back into place. The culprit who had messed it up was sitting a short distance away on his bed and Kurt looked at his reflection in the mirror and smiled. Blaine had Kurt's computer on his lap and he seemed to be engrossed in something there – whatever it could be because nothing came to mind.

“You know Blaine, as I look at you know it's like I'm seeing things from your end, when you Skype with me I mean.”

“Except if I were skyping with you then I wouldn't be so quiet,” Blaine pointed out.

His hair back in place, Kurt shuffled closer to Blaine so he could press half of his chest against Blaine back. His boyfriend didn't react to the move, aside from grinning to himself merrily, and he continued to gaze at the computer screen. Kurt peered over his shoulder to see that Blaine was on a local weather site.

“Good news I hope?” Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded. “Yes, thankfully. By the looks of it our flight to Ohio on Saturday is still a go,” he explained.

“Good! I can't wait until we can venture outside again for something other than getting more food.”

“Rachel should be happy then, even if her dads can’t visit her anymore.”

Kurt kissed the side of Blaine's cheek softly. “I know the feeling.” He was glad that their days of confinement would soon be over but it was hard not to mourn the days they'd lost still. All of it gone; so many wonderful moments robbed – it was such a waste. “I'm sorry that the blizzard ruined everything for us, Blaine,” he said.

Blaine turned around so he could look Kurt in the eye. “Kurt...” he began gently. “You have nothing to apologize for. It's not your fault. I'm disappointed of course but hey, if I was gonna get trapped by a blizzard then I'm glad it was with you.”

“Even with all the bickering we've been doing?” Kurt countered, albeit playfully.

Since Kurt wasn't actually upset – given his inviting grin – Blaine laughed, “Yes, even then.” The couple batted eyes at one another until they moved in for a tender kiss. Blaine kept his face close even when the kiss was over and beamed at him. “I may not enjoy when we fight but in a way it's kinda fun still.”

“Oh you,” Kurt gushed before kissing Blaine again.

That second kiss didn't remain innocent for very long, not when Kurt pushed Blaine down on the bed until his back was pressed against the mattress. Kurt felt his heart swell as Blaine gaze up at him dreamily; his eyes were almost sparkling with wonder, as if he didn't believe that Kurt was really there with him. Kurt grinned at him as he brought his hands to stroke Kurt's back encouragingly. Well then, if that was the case then Kurt was more than happy to remind Blaine just how real he was.

Blaine inhaled sharply as Kurt began kissing his neck softly but for some odd reason he seemed to be resisting his boyfriend's advances. They hadn't even gone that far with making out a moment ago, so why was he being so careful all of a sudden? Hadn't their cooling off break last long enough? Kurt thought they'd proved their self-control well enough by now to know their limits.

“Kurt...” Blaine almost slurred.

“Whaaat...” Kurt asked, mimicking the strain in his voice.

“I promised I'd Skype with my mom. She's been asking me for the past few days.”

That explained a lot then and Kurt gave Blaine's lips one final teasing kiss before he pulled up so he could freely chat with his mom. Blaine's giddy expression of contentment wasn't making it easy though. He was seriously too cute for his own good at times.

Blaine glanced at his reflection and frowned. “Does it look like I was just making out with you?” Blaine asked worriedly.

Kurt chuckled, “A little but that's an easy enough fix. Here, let me help you.”

After a few little tweaks Kurt had Blaine back to looking like his typical dapper self and he doubted Jennifer would note any difference. “Thanks,” Blaine said to Kurt and he pecked him on the lips as thanks. Kurt was so helpful and thanks to him, Blaine felt he had never looked better but showing his appreciation would have to wait. He had family duties to see to finally and Blaine was glad to see that Kurt felt no desire to leave his side while he Skyped with his mom.

Blaine took one final glance at Kurt, who was sprawled on the bed beside him before he logged onto Skype. As soon as his mom appeared on the screen Blaine beamed at her, because of course he was glad to see her. “Hey there Mom, sorry for the wait,” he said.

“It's all right Blaine; I'm just happy to see you again. How is everything there? Have the road been cleared?” Jennifer asked concernedly.

“We're all doing fine here, and as for the roads, they should be clear by tomorrow morning I would think,” Blaine said.

Jennifer sighed, “That's a relief to hear. I know I should worry so much but I still am.”

“Well you are a mom, so that's understandable,” Kurt piped up.

“It's nice to see you again Kurt, how has my son been?” she asked.

All it took was a mere glance at Blaine for a warm smile to spread across his face. “Wonderful, as if there was any other doubt,” he said as he turned his attention back to her. “Sure there were a few trying moments but it's all behind us now – just like the storm is – and I'm just relieved that we have a full day left before our flight on Saturday.”

“Sometimes I feel like the blizzard was my fault,” Blaine said.

“How so?” asked Kurt, just before Jennifer, who closed her open mouth and waited for Blaine to reply.

“I kept wishing that I could stay here in New York,” Blaine explained.

Kurt rubbed Blaine's back as a show of affection. “I guess it's true when they say that you should be careful what you wish for,” he cooed.

“So I should expect you back on Sunday morning like you originally told me, Blaine?” Jennifer questioned.

At first Blaine couldn't look at his mom; his eyes darted back and forth nervously as he crossed his arms over his chest. Kurt hide his true reaction, because he didn't want to add anything more grieve to whatever had his boyfriend looking so strange. It wasn't hard to guess though. 'He's nervous... no guilty,' Kurt thought to himself. Kurt wasn't the only one who knew Blaine enough to notice the signs either. Jennifer had as well, judging by the subtle raise of her brow, but unlike Kurt, she didn't know the reason why yet.

“The flights still on yes,” Blaine said finally, visibly squirming in his seat.

With a stern expression Jennifer asked warily; she clearly knew when her son was keeping things from her. “What's going on Blaine, what aren't you telling me?”

To his credit, Blaine wasn't normally this awkward; Kurt guessed the emotional strain of the blizzard had left them all a little frazzled.

“We're actually coming back late Saturday night but since it will be so late... Kurt and I figured I'd just crash at his place that night.” That was almost an outright lie because the flight from Ohio to New York was only an hour and a half. He just hoped his mom wouldn't bring attention to this fact and rob them of one last night sleeping together. It wasn't like they planned to do anything but sleep either!

Jennifer seemed to know this somehow too. “All right then but make sure you'll be home every night for bed after that, Blaine,” she said firmly.

By all accounts Blaine thought her terms were more than fair, even if it did mean there would be no more nights spent snuggled next to Kurt for the unforeseeable future. So be it because it could be worse after all. This meant he would just have the savour the remaining two nights they had left that much more. “I promise; no more sleep overs after that.” He might have his parents trust but asking if Kurt could stay over or making up possible lies would truly cross a line.

“I'm taking Blaine to NYADA tomorrow,” Kurt said, changing the subject.

“I can hardly wait!” exclaimed Blaine with barely contained excitement.

Jennifer smiled at them both. “What about today? Did you do anything noteworthy?”

Blaine shrugged; the only worthwhile things he could think of were the type of things he didn't want to share with his mom – even if they only involved making out. “Not a lot; we got some groceries, went for a cup of coffee, nothing real exciting.”

“The streets are pretty crowded now that people can get around again. The blizzard might be over but the weather's still crappy, so we decided not to push our luck. I did manage to take Blaine to some of my favourite clothing stores in Manhattan though,” Kurt said.

“Most of which were too rich for my blood,” Blaine added teasingly.

“I thought I explained to you that we were just window shopping. I always price stuff first before I go bargain hunting. Besides, you sure found plenty to buy when we went to Brook Brothers,” Kurt muttered.

For which Blaine replied with, “I only bought so much because you kept picking out clothes for me.”

Jennifer soon became sidelined as the couple began to bicker, though their argument quickly changed to their usual playful banter. During their exchange Blaine's mom beamed at them, laughed at their adorable antics. She didn't seem to mind that she had been momentarily forgotten, not when her son looked so happy. If she had bothered to say anything to Blaine, it would probably be something like 'you look right at home Blaine, and I'm so happy for you.' But if these were her personal thoughts, she did not share them with the boys, which was probably for the best.

Eventually Blaine realized their error and he quickly apologized to his mom, who just smiled at said to him that it was all right.  
___________________________________________________________________________

Blaine and Kurt were quietly enjoying their morning together at the breakfast table when Rachel walked right by them with two suitcases in tow. Blaine did a double take, putting down his fork as he watched her go.

“Where are you going, Rachel?” asked Kurt, who's surprised expression matched his boyfriend.

Rachel let go of her luggage and hurried over to the boys; her eyes were wide with excitement. “I'm going to the airport; my dads want me to come home for a visit. They said they have a big surprise for me waiting at home to make up for our New Year’s plans being cancelled. I can't wait to see what is it; they always have the best surprises!” she happily announced.

Conflicted emotions washed over Blaine; he was sad to see Rachel go but on the other hand happy to have some alone time with Kurt at last. “I'm going to miss you, Rachel,” Blaine said and he meant it, despite his goofy grin.

Rachel smirked at him. “So will I but I don't want to be a third wheel anymore.”

“You weren't a third wheel but either way you'll have plenty of fun on your own,” Kurt said as he stood up to hug her goodbye.

“The same goes for you and Blaine,” Rachel whispered in his ear teasingly.

Blaine pushed his way between them both so he could claim Rachel for his own goodbye hug. She rolled her eyes at him but was laughing all the while. Blaine felt like a real bond had formed between them and despite her shortcomings, he adored Rachel and Blaine liked to think the feeling was mutual.

“I was awesome to finally spend some quality time with you Blaine. I have the feeling that we're going to be seeing a lot more of one another come the summer,” Rachel said.

“I wonder how we'll all fair as roommates huh?” Kurt playfully added.

Blaine wouldn't dream of saying it but he didn't think it was foolish to predict such an outcome, not when his gut feeling was so strong. Whether he and Kurt would live in the loft with Rachel or want to move into their own place was still in the air but his move to New York was eminent either way. When it came to his feelings for Kurt Blaine might not understand everything just yet – or how deep they ran at least. What made that fine was how special his bonds with Kurt and Rachel had grown and over such a short amount of time too. There was something there, a connection that was so special Blaine knew it couldn't have formed just on a whim.

If he were to try to define both relationships then in Rachel's case, Blaine thought of her as a true friend, the kind he could not only relate to but was someone he could trust completely. Their many similarities, such as their passion towards music and their competitive streaks – along with their association with Kurt – had helped them become fast friends. Once he did move to New York Blaine hoped their friendship would revolve less around Kurt, who was the reason for their meeting.

As for Kurt, well, where should he even begin? If Blaine were to try and list the countless things Kurt had brought to his life then that could last a life time.

There was no forgetting that a lot could happen in the next months; he might not get into NYADA, or something else could get in the way that neither of them could anticipate and though he hated to considerate at all – he and Kurt might break up. Not only that but what if he did move as intended and discovered that moving in together was too big of a step to make?

Blaine made a mental note that while he didn't want to worry himself about such possibilities now he should remember them still. If they continued to gnaw at him then he would talk to Kurt about them, honestly and maturely.

Currently Blaine was happy to go back to present day and how Rachel seemed to be leaving them suddenly.

“Are you sure you don't want company to the airport? We're about to head out ourselves,” Blaine asked just to sound polite and like he didn't want her to leave.

“I'll be fine,” Rachel insisted and before the boys could say anything else on the matter she was on the move again. With great effort she swung the door open and paused long enough to grin back at the boys who hadn't moved from the table area. “Bye boys and enjoy your time without me but not too much now.”

Kurt was about say something to Blaine when Rachel reappeared, popping her head back in to add, “Oh, and sing a song at Callbacks for me tonight!” Then at last, she was gone.

“Blaine... we're alone,” Kurt said softly, as if he didn't believe it yet.

“Yes... I believe that we are... _finally!_ ” Blaine replied.

Kurt knew that look, he relished that look in fact so he wasn't about to deny what Blaine obviously had in mind for them. What followed next for the couple lasted for only a minute, as they gazed hungrily at one another before they pulled in close to mash their mouths together.

Now that Rachel no longer posed a threat to walk in on them, Blaine and Kurt found no need to hold themselves back. For Blaine this meant that he felt no urge to protest Kurt – in a sudden act of passionate aggression no doubt – guided them down on the table. Nor did he word any caution as Kurt climbed on top of him so they could continue making out. He by no means remained passive either, no sir and Kurt's own actions told Blaine he didn't expect that of him at all. Kurt kept murmuring 'touch me Blaine,' between their fevered kisses. He was happy to oblige of course but knew well enough to keep his hands above the waist. Kurt in turn made sure their lower regions weren't going to touch or cause too much friction to get their bodies too excited.

Things were going so well that Blaine was keen to use just enough to control so that there was no need to stop themselves. This had to be their hottest make out session yet Blaine thought gleefully. The two stayed tangled up together on the table for a while, as the attempted to stretch their patience to the limit. Blaine skillfully decorated Kurt's neck with sweet little butterfly kisses that as time went on, changed to something more like playful love bites. Kurt would have a few hickeys after this for sure; thank goodness his boyfriend loved scarves then.

Unfortunately Kurt there came a point that all young couples who had chosen to set physical limits must face; the breaking point. He reached his just as Blaine, in his distraction, moved his leg so it brushed up against Kurt's crotch – accidentally but it was still enough. He'd long reached the point where Kurt picked up the subtle changes in his body that signalled it was time for them to stop.

That still didn't mean he enjoying having to do it though. “We should give it a rest, Blaine,” Kurt said reluctantly.

Blaine let out a loud sigh that either had to be from relief, sexual frustration or like in Kurt's case, it was a bit of both. Blaine still complied regardless as he let go of Kurt's waist so he could move a safer distance away.

Kurt let out a large breath and then looked at Blaine to see if he was fairing any better than him. From what he could tell – both from the dreamy look on his face or the causal body posture; someone was sure happy with himself Kurt concluded.

“Well... that was fun,” Blaine announced from his spot sitting on the edge of the table.

Kurt chuckled, “That's one way to put it.”

The outdoors beckoned so the couple set to cleaning after their breakfast so they could get on with their day. First on the task list was seeing to their state of dress and Blaine was happy for Kurt to take charge there. He personally loved how instead of Kurt sending him a photo of his daily outfits Blaine come to see them come together first hand. Blaine's outfit was exceptionally chosen today, or maybe Blaine thought that because the shirt he was wearing was Kurt's. Thank goodness that they were similar enough in size that clothes sharing was possible.

 

“Ready to head off to NYADA, Honeybee?”

Blaine blinked as Kurt's voice brought his attention back front and centre and away from his thoughts. “You bet I am, Starlight! I've only gotten a peak of the hallways from our Skype chats before, so it will be nice to see it properly.”

“Oh that's right; I kept saying I would give you a virtual tour one day, whoops,” Kurt said cutely.

“It's okay. It just makes this first visit that more special.”

Kurt looped his arm through the crook of Blaine elbow as they started to walk towards the loft door. “So I called ahead to make sure I could show you around still and everything's good. It helps that a bunch of tours going on today.”

“Then after we're finished looking around at NYADA we'll go to dinner before drinks at Callbacks?” Blaine asked just to confirm their itinerary. Kurt nodded at him, like Blaine knew he would, so he went and added, “Good! Cause I sure feel like singing tonight.”  
__________________________________________________________________________

It was a teacher at Dalton during his sophomore year who had made Blaine aware of NYADA when suggested that Blaine should apply there for college. He was flattered of course that she thought Blaine had the talent to get accepted. Since from that moment it had become his top choice but that still didn't mean he held any personal attachment to it per say. Yes he would love to go there, but NYADA wasn't his only option, or even his biggest dream. There would be other schools, other chances. If he didn't get accepted then at least it wouldn't be for lack of trying.

As Blaine found himself standing before the campus building of the 'New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts' he felt somewhat subdued but not much else. Quite the contrast to seeing Kurt's apartment for the first time, he thought. NYADA didn't feel like home; it made him feel small.

“Wow... talk about intimidating,” Blaine said.

Kurt smiled at Blaine affectionately; merely happy to be at Blaine's side and to share this new experience beside him. Or so Blaine thought, anyway, because that would be classic Kurt. Gosh he was so wonderful, and sweet, and handsome and... this could go on forever knowing Blaine, so he simply topped it off with his favourite: how Kurt was an actual wish come true.

“Let me know when you're ready to head inside,” Kurt told him, laying a hand on his shoulder.

Blaine reminded himself that whether he got into NYADA or not, he still wanted to see all of it now; the round room, the dance hall, the auditorium, even the hallways – everything. He wanted to see the places Kurt had described to him, not only for himself and because he wanted to belong at NYADA too come the fall, but because it was another window Kurt's life.

“I'm good thanks,” Blaine said even though Kurt hadn't asked him how he was feeling. “Please lead the way Starlight, and be my handsome guide.”

Kurt giggled at Blaine's attempts at shameless flirting and took Blaine's hand in his, guiding them both towards the front doors. The moment they crossed the threshold, Kurt snapped into action and began pointing out various things, from doorways to wall plaques. Blaine already had learned a lot about NYADA's history but when Kurt told it, it was like he was hearing it for the first time all over again. Kurt was quite the tour-guide, or maybe Blaine was that bias about anything Kurt did – it was probably a bit of both, he decided before moving on. The first place Kurt brought him too was the cafeteria, and it was a vast improvement to any high school equivalent. At least for McKinley per according to Kurt, who had yet to see Dalton's cafeteria himself, so he didn't know it was nearly on par with NYADA's.

Blaine used to regard school hallways just as places he walked through to get to to and from classes. Now as he walked down one with Kurt, again the experience was totally different. Blaine wished that he and Kurt could have gone to the same high school. But then, even if they had it wouldn't be the same for them like it was for straight couples.

“Am I boring you already, Blaine?” Kurt asked.

Blaine shook his head vigorously, like he was punishing himself for letting his mind wander. “No sorry! I was just... daydreaming a little I guess.”

“Oh well as long as I was in your day dream then that's okay.”

“You were.”

Kurt, who seemed pleased with the news, went back to talking and this time Blaine made sure to give his full attention. They went to each of his classrooms, where Kurt shared amusing anecdotes and stories that made Blaine laugh out loud in response. Kurt even re-acted one of his stints he'd done in his acting class that Blaine was sure would become one of the highlights of the day (or his whole life). Finally Kurt took Blaine to the dance studio. Now here was a place that must have seen some action over the years, Blaine thought. How many aspiring dancers had started out here and were now up on Broadway living the dream?

Blaine went over to touch one of the wooden beams; he knew Kurt was watching him intently yet he coyly pretended not to notice. “I can picture it Kurt; you trying to hold yourself together as you dance in front of none other than Cassandra July. I bet you took any insults she threw at you with your head held high as you danced on – unaffected.”

Kurt laughed mockingly, “Yeah, I wish! It was more like I was trying my best not to faint.”

“How come I don't believe you?” Blaine asked playfully.

“Okay maybe it was like that at the start...”

“But now...”

“I'm more able to hold my own, though not by much. When it comes to my voice I have nothing but confidence but as for my ability to dance – I know I'm not the greatest. Don't get me wrong I can choreograph my own musical numbers well enough to look good – flawless even if I'm having a good day. But all it took was one minute in this room with Miss July to know I'm nowhere near her standards,” Kurt babbled.

“I'm sure her bar is set unrealistically high though,” Blaine said thoughtfully.

“Thank you Honeybee, but I still have a lot to learn.”

“Then it's a good thing you're in a NYADA dance class huh?”

After exchanging a few more playful words – more like a dozen – Kurt press onwards and Blaine learned that he had saved the best for last. Sure he had admitted to Kurt how badly he'd like to see the round room but Blaine didn't expect it to happen.

“Are you sure we're allowed to be in here on our own like this, Kurt?” Blaine asked as his eyes gazed at the ceiling.

Kurt nodded. “I'm sure Blaine, so try to relax. I just had to promise we wouldn't stay for too long. Lucky for us it's not being used right now for any performances.”

Now that Blaine had been reassured that they weren't trespassing, Blaine let himself have a good look around. He remembered Kurt telling how students of Carmen's class had to sing in front of everyone and in their first week no doubt! Rachel had sung New York State of Mind and wowed everyone, according to Kurt and Blaine didn't dispute that. When Kurt's turn had come up he'd chosen to sing 'How Can I Love Her' and his efforts had won an approving nod.

“I love singing in here... it makes me feel empowered somehow. I guess that's because I usually picture myself in front of a sold out Broadway audience,” Kurt explained.

Blaine grinned at him widely and said, “Hey, it if helps then why not?”

Kurt beamed back at Blaine and then suddenly his expression grew mischievous, like he was about to suggest something naughty. Blaine's heart began to hammer in his chest and his mouth felt dry. It couldn't be what he was thinking – or could it? Before Blaine could get too excited, he decided to press his devilish looking boyfriend for answers.

“Why don't you do it then?” Kurt said before Blaine could though.

Blaine blinked at him confusingly. “Do what?”

“Stand up here, pretend you're on a Broadway stage and sing. Right here and now; for me, Blaine.”

The idea held a lot of promise and not just because Blaine loved to sing. Just imagining himself singing to Kurt in the round room – that was beyond romantic – made him instantly jump on board. “Okay, I'll do it. Both for you and me, because when will I get another chance like this?” Blaine said excitedly.

“Hopefully in the fall but that won't make this first time any less special,” Kurt replied.

Blaine asked, “Any requests?”

To which Kurt merely shook his head before he said cutely, “Surprise me.”

“I knew you were going to say that!” Blaine laughed. “I'll sing a solo here as long as we can do a romantic duet at Callbacks, deal?”

“Deal,” repeated Kurt, who took a seat on a nearby chair. He crossed his leg over-top of the other, leaned forward on the table with his chin resting on his hands and patiently waited for Blaine to begin.

After fast contemplation, Blaine decided to sing something out of the usual and where he could hopefully shake things up. Much like when Kurt had auditioned for Tony, Blaine felt the urge to show his dark and edge side. Kurt hopefully would appreciate it and with that thought in mind Blaine searched on his phone for a karaoke version of it. So what if it wouldn't have the proper acoustics for the venue; it would just have to do.

It wasn't easy for Kurt to hide his anxious delight that he got whenever he was about to hear Blaine sing. There was something about his voice that reached down inside Kurt and touched him where no one else could. Why did that sound dirty? So much for trying to keep sex off his mind during Blaine's visit. Luckily for him Blaine was about to begin and so Kurt was able to focus and watch his boyfriend switch into his performer mode.

A menacing expression that Kurt usually only saw on television dramas spread over Blaine's face; transforming him from his normal gentleman persona into something new. The music began and Blaine lurched forward with so much speed that Kurt jerked back in response. There was no time for Kurt to regain his composure though, not when Blaine started to sing 'Circle the Drain' by Katy Perry.

“Good lord,” Kurt muttered under his breath. 

Kurt had assumed that his boyfriend would sing him an acapella love ballad that would tug on his heart strings. Not that he was complaining, especially when Blaine's voice slipped into his sexy lower register. Blaine was a total sex god; he was radiating sensual energy as he darted around the room. He sure looked convincingly angry to Kurt, who gazed at him hungrily as he gyrated his hips around provocatively. Blaine had to know his movements would affect Kurt like this. Right? It didn't seem so, or maybe he was too much in the zone to process such thoughts. Either way Kurt was finding it harder to keep it together.

Then all off a sudden Blaine seemed to realize he'd gone a bit too far with his intense dance moves and he toned it back down for the remainder of the number. By the end of it Kurt still felt slightly turned on but it was nothing he couldn't manage. It didn't help that Blaine was bent over and breathing heavily at a nearby table though. Never the less Kurt didn't pounce on him like a ravenous lover, instead he clapped loudly like an awestruck fan.

“Blaine that was amazing! And hot, did I mention hot?” Kurt blurted, fanning himself to empathize.

For some on reason Blaine actually frowned at him; as if he didn't believe Kurt's claims. “Was I really? Good to know...”

“Is there anything else you want to see here before we go?” Kurt asked.

Blaine shook his head. “No I'm good; we can save the rest for the fall – hopefully. How about dinner now? 'Cause I've sure worked up one hell of an appetite.”

'Me too,' Kurt thought to himself amusingly, but that was a different type of hunger. He quickly agreed with Blaine and they walked out of the room together. Blaine leaned closer to Kurt so he could claim his arm; now this was the life, Kurt thought. Or more to the point, this was how Kurt wanted Blaine's visit to go; relaxed and fun.

A day and a half wasn't much time to make up for the blizzard but Kurt was determined to do all that he could to make it memorable. Well almost anything, but when it came to that, Kurt was confident the right time would come someday – maybe in the near future even. Until then, there was after-all, plenty of other ways to make good memories.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Kurt took Blaine to a nearby corner Bistro for their dinner, not the same one that Thomas had brought him too though – just to be on the safe side. The cheeseburgers there were just as delicious as Kurt hoped they would be and Blaine clearly felt the same way. They barely talked at all as they slowly savoured their meal, but they did make eyes at one another still. After the boys finished their foods it was off to Callbacks and Blaine was nearly bursting at the seams with excitement.

“That burger was delicious Kurt, and filling! I'll have no problem singing that duet with you now,” Blaine said as he rubbed his belly.

Kurt chuckled, “It's the water.”

Ever since the moment Kurt had told him about Callbacks Blaine had wanted to go there. Just the idea of a piano bar that musical theatre students hung out at was alluring enough. Add in the fact that both Kurt and Rachel were regulars there and well, Blaine's patience held no bounds. Thanks to Brody, who Blaine had yet to meet but knew of, Kurt had gotten to know the bar pianist named Pasquale as well as the bar's owner. According to Kurt his meant that there should have no trouble getting them a turn at the mic – even on such short notice.

Various people called out Kurt's name as they caught sight of him and Kurt waved back at everyone like it was any other day for him. Although he did seem to have an extra spring in his step and Blaine liked to think he was the reason for that. Showing off his cute boyfriend to one’s peers would feel pretty good. Blaine couldn't wait to himself when they were back in Ohio.

“You seem to be well known,” Blaine observed.

“A little but that's just because I come here a lot, though not as much lately,” Kurt said.

“I'm the reason for that, right?” 

Kurt grinned at him. “You know you are.”

“Drinks are on me then,” offered Blaine, who knew Kurt was only teasing and he was loving it.

“I'd like that,” Kurt said flirtatiously, stealing a quick peck on the cheek. “I'll make myself useful too and find us some seats.”

Kurt watched Blaine for a moment as he navigated his way through the crowds of people towards the bar. He was filled with a giddy warmth that Kurt hoped wouldn't leave him for a very long time; it was that addicting. The novelty that Blaine was actually here with him in New York and accompanying him to his usual hangouts had yet to wear off – another plus there. It hardly mattered that none of their drinks could be alcoholic either, after-all, who needed that sort of rush when he had Blaine.

“Kurt! Hey, over here!” someone shouted behind him.

Kurt blinked and narrowed his eyes as he search for who it could be. It didn't take long to locate them and a he smiled friendly as soon as their eyes met. It was Geoffrey, along with his usual group of friends who Kurt had become familiar with. He walked over to them and said, “Hello guys; survived the storm I see.”

Like Kurt, they were all NYADA students in the musical theatre program, gay and shared the same passion for music. While Kurt had no super close friends at school yet, he was on good terms with some people, such as these three that he felt comfortable talking to them now. From what he could tell, Geoffrey, Martin and Raymond seemed genuinely decent people that Kurt not only tolerated but got along with too.

“Been a while since you've come here, Kurt,” said Geoffrey nosily, though it was playfully said.

Ah yes, Kurt could never forget how everyone at NYADA loved their gossip, himself included. “I know right.”

“We've missed yours and Rachel's duets,” Raymond, who was the oldest of the group (a junior) said.

“I know I haven't come here as much as I used to but the reason's here with me actually,” Kurt began, pointing towards the bar where Blaine was patiently waiting. He looked so at home, as he leaned against the bar edge, humming to the music it looked it, and Kurt beamed at him affectionately.

Everyone's eyes instantly went to where Kurt was still pointing at and after confirming who he meant, they all stared back at Kurt impressively.

“So that's your boyfriend? He's pretty dreamy, Kurt,” Martin said. 

Kurt grinned at him and said, “Don't I know it.”

“So where did you find someone like him?” pressed Raymond.

“Would you believe in Ohio of all places? We met during Thanksgiving break actually,” Kurt said as he sat down in one of the two chairs Martin and Geoffrey had just brought over.

“So that's who you've been talking to on the phone on campus then!” Geoffrey said.

Kurt nodded; he found their continued amazement rather amusing. They probably thought he'd been talking to Rachel or something. “That's him all right; his name is Blaine. Long distance can be a bitch at times but we're making it work... somehow. He's been visiting here with me for the last week... so you can imagine my annoyance about the stupid blizzard we were all submitted to.”

“Oh I dunno,” Martin interjected. “I could think of a lot of ways to pass the time if I were copped up with someone like him.”

Kurt nearly choked on air from laughing so suddenly. “So could I, except Rachel was stuck there with us.”

“Ouch,” Raymond hissed sympathetically.

“I took him to NYADA earlier and now we're here because showing him Callbacks was a must.” Kurt glanced back at Blaine and saw he was looking for him with drinks in hand, so he waved him over.

“Sorry that took so long, the place is packed,” Blaine muttered.

“It's all right; I had company,” Kurt said. “Blaine, this is Geoffrey, Raymond and Martin, who are fellow NYADA students. Guys, this is my boyfriend Blaine.”

Blaine politely shook hands with the three of them before he took the remaining seat on Kurt's left. Although he had initially seemed surprised to see that Kurt wasn't alone he wasn't showing any signs of discomfort – or jealously. “It's nice to meet all of you,” he said in greeting.

“So will we get to hear either of you sing tonight?” Martin asked.

Kurt looked to Blaine, who smiled at him playfully before he replied, “Oh I should think so. I already promised I'd sing a duet with Blaine. In fact... I should go lock our spot in now...” Kurt muttered as he stood up to do just that.

Left alone with Kurt's friends, Blaine tried to think of something good to talk about but his mind was running blank. Why was he acting so nervous anyway? Blaine usually thrived on social situations like this. Maybe the difference this time was because he wasn't in his normal element?

“So are you a performer like Kurt or just a karaoke enthusiast?” Raymond asked.

“I'm both actually; I'm in my schools glee club also,” Blaine answered.

“I'm surprised you didn't apply at NYADA then,” Martin said.

Blaine took a sip of his drink. “Oh I plan to and I sure hope I get in.”

“You mean you're still in high school?” Martin said surprisingly. “I never would've guessed!”

Blaine was pleased to hear this because he often feared he looked too young. “I'm a high school senior though I'm a year behind so I'm eighteen already,” he explained. “So do any of you have any tips for getting into NYADA?”

When Kurt returned he saw that Blaine was fitting in splendidly – was it ever any doubt? -- as he entertained everyone at the table. Kurt had the feeling that when he enrolled at NYADA it would be more of the same. It was impossible to feel jealous of Blaine's charisma though, not with how humble he was. Then, as Kurt was getting lost in his thoughts, Blaine turned his way and gave him a look that melted Kurt's heart.

“We're up two songs from now Blaine, so we should pick a song soon,” Kurt said.

“Oh, I know; you guys should sing 'Dress you Up!” Geoffrey shouted.

Martin scowled at him and said, “Madonna? Really? Isn't that a bit too clique?”

“Not if it's for a good reason and who doesn't love Madonna?” Geoffrey argued.

Kurt for one agreed with Geoffrey; he loved Madonna and had dreams of forming a cover band some day even. “I was thinking Blaine and I would sing something a little more special...”

Raymond asked, “You two have a song already then?”

Blaine exchanged a quick glance with Kurt and they chuckled together. “We have too many; that's our whole problem,” Blaine explained.

“Not that that's a bad thing but I guess that's what happens when you're in a show choir power couple,” Kurt said cutely.

“You're not in one anymore though, you didn't join the Apples or anything,” Raymond pointed out.

“Well who would?” Martin said.

“My boyfriend's in one still though and I whether I'm in or club now or not I'm still an ex-champion,” Kurt said matter-of-factly.

Blaine got the feeling that they already knew all about Kurt's win at Nationals next year – whether Kurt had told him or if it had come through the school grapevine. He remembered how Kurt had explained being in show choir didn't matter as much in college – to his dismay.

“Did you win your Sectionals round?” Martian asked Blaine.

Blaine nodded. “Yep! Regionals here we come!”

Soon it was time for Kurt and Blaine to take the stage and they had managed to pick the perfect song to sing too. It was a natural choice even, one that Blaine had instantly agreed to the second Kurt suggested it to him. He was just about to himself and they'd laughed about it but not for long, as they had a job to do now. Blaine decided he wouldn't ask to play the piano himself despite Pasquale agreeing to it, because he'd rather sing along side Kurt anyway. Their song choice was none other than 'Someday Out of the Blue' from by Elton John (from the animated film El Dorado). It seemed as if he and Kurt were destined to sing the entire soundtrack through the course of their relationship.

Blaine only had eyes for Kurt and he, him as they serenaded one another, like there was no one else there in the room. Emotion welled up in Blaine, which felt so powerful he swore it was something more significant than a crush. Was this it then? Would this be the moment when Blaine realized he had fallen madly in love with Kurt? He wanted it to be, very much so, but despite the butterflies in his stomach he still couldn't say for sure. Before he could come to determine the depth of this feelings for Kurt the song was over and the rest of the world came back into focus again.

Kurt beamed from the loud round of applause they received and he'd expected Blaine to be doing the same. So when he noticed Blaine's lackadaisical expression, he cocked his head to the side in puzzlement. Blaine shook his head before Kurt could ask what was going on and mouthed 'it's nothing'.

The couple headed back to their table and were rushed at by Martin, Geoffrey and Raymond, who all complimented their amazing performance.

“Nicely done and way to show the love,” Martin teased.

“Thanks,” Kurt muttered sheepishly.

Blaine blushed bright red at the mentioning of the word love and he wasn't the only one; Kurt's cheeks were flushed as well. Blaine cleared his throat lightly as they sat down at the table again. At lease no one was teasing their reactions, so that was something.

“What are you plans for the rest of the night?” Raymond asked them all of a sudden. 

Kurt looked at Blaine, who shrugged at him; he was calling the shots tonight so Blaine had no clue what was going on next. He got the feeling – given how Kurt was blushing again – that it involved making out in the loft somehow.

“Not much,” Kurt answered innocently.

“I'm asking because we're going to a party soon, at Matt Holton's place, you know who he is right, Kurt?” Raymond said.

“How could I not!” Kurt blurted. A ridiculously hot junior at NYADA that just about everyone had the hots for was hard not to notice after all. He hadn't mentioned him to Blaine though, but truthfully Kurt didn't have much to say about him. He was good looking yes, but Mat was still no Blaine Anderson. “I mean, yes... yes I know who he is.”

“You two should come with us; Mat's parties are always a blast,” Martin said enticingly.

“His apartment is amazing and it's all thanks to his modelling jobs.” added Raymond.

“Don't you need an invite?” Kurt asked.

“Not at all; Mat's parties aren't exclusive or anything. You go to NYADA Kurt, so that's enough to get you in – and Blaine also,” Geoffrey answered for him.

“Um well...” Kurt began, pausing to look at Blaine to see if he would want to go or not.

“I'd be up to going to a party; I'd like to meet more of your school chums, Kurt,” Blaine said.

Since Blaine was game then so was Kurt, especially since he could still make out with Blaine when they got back from the party. He made a quick mental note not to drink too much so it would be possible and while here were at it, he should advise Blaine that too.

“It's settled then; we'll go to the party with you. I just hope I'm dressed accordingly... how do I look?” Kurt muttered worriedly.

Blaine leaned forward to take his boyfriend's hand so he could squeeze it gently. “You look fine Kurt; you could wear a t-shirt and jeans to highest affair and still pull it off.”

Martin, Geoffrey and Raymond said more of the same, although not as affectionately as Blaine because that would have been too much. Kurt blushed at their compliments, Blaine especially and so enamoured was Kurt that he couldn't help but say something playful in response.

“What about ripped jeans?” Kurt questioned.

Blaine nodded and laughed, “Now that... I'd love to see.” Kurt giggled at him, while the others, who didn't know about the couple's inside joke, just eyed them with befuddled amusement.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it seems as if this fic will be updated bi-monthly, at the rate things are going. I wish I could get chapters out sooner, but I've just got so much going on. I do apologize for this but I will keep updating this story, I promise. Right up until the end, which is still a ways away. (I am guessing this fic will be at least, 35 chapters in total, if not more).

Chapter Nineteen

Even though Kurt was now a college student, he still hadn't been invited to that many parties (or any really, now that he thought about it). Still, even without such experiences it was evident that the party he and Blaine were about to join wasn't your typical college student soiree. This party used actual wine glasses instead of red plastic cups, champagne and an array of mixed cocktails instead of beer, and to Kurt's relief, housed very little, (if any) drunken debauchery. NYADA might be a dramatic arts school but that didn't always mean such social assemblages would be some stuffy affair. Because whether the attendees were gay or straight, theatre student or not, parties could still bring out the best – and worst – in everyone.

In this cause though, it quickly became clear – as Kurt and Blaine set foot into the spacious (and obviously pricey) apartment, that the biggest difference in comparison to other parties was how their sexual orientation actually put them in the majority for once.

“Very nice,” Kurt said as he stepped fully into the apartment.

Blaine, who was close on Kurt's heels, took one look at the place and his eyes went wide. “You're telling me,” he whispered in agreement.

Just then, a tall and ridiculously handsome looking young man strode up to Kurt, Blaine and their little group. A friendly smile spread across his striking face and Kurt knew instantly that this was none other than their gracious host Matt Holton. 

No wonder he was one of the most (if not the most) popular men on campus, both with the female and male student body. Among NYADA's gay community he was practically worshipped but despite his exalted position, Matt had remained humble and approachable.

“Hi all!” Matt said cheerily. “Martin, Geoffrey, Raymond, I'm glad you three could make it.”

He addressed each person individually as he said their name and then his eyes fell on Kurt and Blaine, who both had matching dreamy expressions on their faces. “And I see you brought a couple more faces along... wait, you I recognize, you're Kurt right?”

Kurt did his best not to gape but the idea that Matt knew him by name was incredible. “Um yes, yes I am,” he stuttered awkwardly. “And this is my boyfriend Blaine, we were both invited along to your party... if that's all right.”

Matt grinned at them both. “It's more than all right; you're both welcome to join us in our post blizzard festivities.”

“Thank you,” Kurt replied, maybe a little too quickly.

If Blaine liked to think he had any natural charm then it was still nothing compared the perfect specimen that was Matt Holton. No wonder Kurt had made such a fuss about him, even Blaine couldn't shake the urge to flutter his eyes at him. It was almost unfair for a person to be this attractive Blaine thought. At least Matt seemed to be as kind as he was gorgeous, and welcoming, as he ushered them out from the doorway. The second they made it to the main room, the boys saw that the party was well underway already. 

Upon their appearance, Blaine heard a group of young men cheer and call out Kurt's name. That wasn't so surprising since Blaine knew Kurt was well liked at school, even if he'd confessed to Blaine that he didn't have any super close friends at NYADA yet, aside from Rachel.

Kurt saw the group, and his eyes perked up and he waved back in greeting. There had to be about six of them in total, each one having the same delighted expression on their beaming faces. Now that, did catch Blaine off guard a bit but given Kurt's appeal, he could hardly blame their response. If anything he was happy Kurt seemed to be enjoying himself already.

Kurt gently pulled on Blaine's arm to guide them both over to where the young men laid in wait.

“Kurt! You look amazing, is that shirt Alexander McQueen?” asked one of Kurt's apparent admirers.

Kurt chuckled, “Oh you know it is; it's my trademark brand after-all. Although I don't exclusively wear it either, as you all well know. Sometimes I wish I could afford to though, because it's impossible to look bad in their designs.”

“If they have your body frame maybe,” another guy teased.

That comment sure sounded like flirting to Blaine but he didn't want to make it look like he were was jealous and really there wasn't much need for that, because Kurt didn't do anything to encourage the attention – he just rolled his eyes in dismissal.

“Stop it; I'll have you know that this handsome young man at my side is my boyfriend,” Kurt reprimanded, albeit jokingly. After mentioning his handsome arm candy, Kurt set to properly introducing him to those around. “Gentlemen, may I introduce Blaine Anderson, who is currently a resident of Ohio but not for much longer. You should expect to see him come the fall, no doubt in the halls of NYADA.”

Blaine still felt the need to say something, even if Kurt had told them his name. “It's nice to meet all of you, and like Kurt said, I'm Blaine.”

Kurt went onto to name each of the young men clustered around them, a few of which Blaine had heard Kurt mention during some of their past conversations. Blaine was happy to note that he didn't feel the least bit alienated among them and that was mainly due to Kurt subtle efforts to include him.

“I had a feeling you were more popular than you were letting on, Kurt,” Blaine said.

“Hardly Blaine,” corrected Kurt. “These guys come to me for fashion tips and I – in my love of make-overs – usually take the bait without much protest.”

“Which is something I know I've come to appreciate since,” a new guy who Blaine now knew was named Keaton, said.

“Except the fact that's Kurt become less available lately, which might explain why some us look more subdued than usual,” Richard added.

“Let me be the judge of that,” Kurt said and his keen fashion eyes soon went around the group, assessing each one of their ensembles at a time. He hadn't even realized people were taking notice of his state of dress at NYADA at first. It wasn't like he was the only gay guy who knew how to dress there after-all. But for whatever reason, this particular group of students had come to him in their moment of need and he felt no reason not to help them out.

“You all look good to me, very flattering, so either my fashion sense is rubbing off on you or none of you were that bad to begin with,” Kurt said.

“Does Kurt help pick out your outfits too, Blaine?” Tony asked.

Blaine glanced at Kurt, who appeared to be just as curious about his answer as Tony, and returned his boyfriend's warm smile. “He never goes so far as to choose my outfits completely, not unless I were to ask him to. I love it when he helps me though, so I do ask his opinion quite a lot and his suggestions always produce good results. I've never looked better actually, as far as I'm concerned. It makes me regret that I wear a school uniform,” he explained.

Upon this news, Kurt pulled out his phone and quickly brought up a photo of Blaine in his blazer for all to see. The boys' response was to break out into various 'oos' and 'awws' and Blaine took the flattery in stride (he still blushed a bit though).

“Thank heavens for private schools, huh,” Tony remarked.

Kurt laughed, “That's what I said!”

While Blaine was no stranger to being the centre of attention, in those cases, people normally talked about things other than how dreamy he looked in his blazer. Not that he was about to complain because who would, not with how adorable and relaxed Kurt looked right now. “I'll be sure to let the Warblers know how popular our uniforms are. Although, this will make it even harder to get them to wear something else for show-choir competitions.”

The conversation continued to be about fashion for a long while and Blaine never felt as if he was out of the loop. Kurt would be the first to say that Blaine wasn't fashionably inept in the least. Then their chatter later turned to their personal blizzard experiences and Kurt let Blaine describe how they had been trapped in the loft with Rachel during the whole thing.

“Now I'm glad that I bothered to go for the home for the holidays,” Keaton admitted.

“Well speaking as someone who was marooned here during the worst of it, I'm sure ready for class to resume,” Briton, the final member of Kurt's fashion fan club, said.

“I know right? During finals I didn’t think I could miss being back at NYADA so much!” Kurt exclaimed.

“Does that include dance class?” Briton asked.

“Yes even that, amazingly. We all know if any of us were to let our endurance drop in her class then Miss July would make our lives a living hell.”

Blaine was reduced to being a listener as those around him went on and on about NYADA and he felt a pang of envy hit him. Once again he wasn't left out of the conversation and Kurt stopped to explain and references and things for him. Just the fact that Kurt could sense when Blaine wasn't sure about something touched him too. But he quickly saw how his own experience with the student body at Dalton was quite different. Sure he was popular at school, and he was often surround by a large crowd of people but as a result, his connections to people were less personal. Aside from his five best-friends among the Warblers, he rarely saw anyone outside of Warbler related meetings.

The switches from one subject to the next were becoming faster; one minute someone was going on about a teacher's resemblance to a reality TV star and the next everyone was raving about some scandalous affair between two junior students in the musical theatre program. It didn't take long for Blaine to realize that NYADA students sure had a thing for drama.

Before their gossiping could get really out of hand though, Kurt decided they could use a break. “Okay I think it's time Blaine and I go get something to drink, keep talking amongst yourself now,” Kurt said.

Blaine happily followed his boyfriend's lead but not before saying his own polite goodbyes. They walked together to the drinks table; Kurt was lightly holding Blaine's arm.

“Sorry if I got too carried away there Blaine, you should have said something,” Kurt said.

“If I'd felt the need then I would have but I was honestly enjoying myself,” Blaine replied assuredly.

“As long as you're sure, because the last thing I'd want is you to feel neglected.”

“I'm sure Starlight, it's sweet of you to act so concerned but we're good.”

“Good,” Kurt repeated playfully, guiding them towards the drinks table. “I so need to try one of those delicious looking mojito's Keaton kept raving on about.”

It suddenly dawned on Blaine why that name sounded so familiar to him. “Wait, isn't Keaton the one who asked you out at Callbacks before?”

“Oh, yes that's right, he did, didn't he?” Kurt wasn't fooling anyone with his fake surprise, much to his own amusement. “He got over it real quick though and I'm glad, since it means we're on good terms now. He's started dating too, so that's probably why he's coming to me for fashion tips.”

Blaine took the mojito Kurt handed him and had long drink; so far there were no signs of Thomas, the guy who had gone on an actual date with Kurt. Though if he did show Blaine was determined not to treat him any differently from Kurt's other school friends. But for the sake of playfulness, Blaine decided to tease Kurt about the subject.

“So are there any other guys here who've asked you out?” Blaine asked innocently.

“Hmm?” Kurt stopped sipping his drink. “Oh just Matt...”

“Seriously?” Blaine began to shout, until he saw that Kurt was on the brink of laughter. “ _Kurt,_ that isn't funny!”

“I'm sorry but I thought you'd know I was kidding. Honestly Blaine, I'm amazed that Matt even knows my name at all!”

“Maybe he heard about your great singing talents at the winter showcase?” Blaine offered. “I wasn't even there to see if myself, but I didn't have to be to know how amazing you were.”

“I bet you say that to all the guys,” Kurt flirted, was it him or was his drink effecting him already?

If it was then that would explain why Blaine easily returned Kurt's favour when he leaned in to give Kurt a quick peck on the lips. As much as Kurt loved the gesture he didn’t trust himself to keep it up. Were they were back at home, on the other hand, well that would be a different story – up to a point anyway. So instead of making out in such a public place, Kurt and Blaine went back to socializing. Kurt relished the chance to get to introduce Blaine to everyone at the party. It wasn't long before their first drinks were finished and seconds were brought right to them without their needing to ask.

There was no concern that either of them had overdone it yet and Kurt made a mental note to make this second drink his last of the night. Kurt wanted to let loose of course and it wasn't like him getting a bit drunk wouldn't be so bad, he just didn't want to get too sloppy.

In Blaine's case, it appeared as if he didn't need to be drunk to make a splash at the party, all it took was one question being shouted later that night for him to pull focus.

“Anyone up for singing some karaoke?” Matt called out all of a sudden.

Blaine's hand instantly shot into the air. “I am!” He was high on happiness more than booze, although his second cocktail had tasted rather on the strong side. But who was he to disappoint when his eagerness was met with excited cheers.

Kurt joined in on the shouts of merriment, clapping as his boyfriend stepped up onto the small stage at the back of the room. Blaine was sure soaking up the attention as he asked the growing crowd for song requests. Kurt wondered if this was the type of reception he got at Dalton usually; he was the leader of the Warblers after-all and according to Blaine, they were often treated like rock-stars. Quite the contrast to what Kurt had experienced at McKinley. There the New Directions were the lowest of the low, and if that weren't bad enough, he'd taken a back seat to his fellow glee-club members more than once.

The song Blaine finally chose to sing turned out to be 'What is Love' by Haddaway and sure enough, his performance was already causing a stir. Kurt held his proud smile firmly in place but on the inside he was felt a little envious. William McKinley may be a far cry from NYADA and while Kurt did enjoy that difference, the pressure to keep up overwhelmed him at times. Was it so much to ask for Kurt to get a little recognition now and then?

Kurt refused to let any bitter thoughts ruin his day though, and luckily all it took was for Blaine to catch his attention and flash him and cute wink and his spirits were back up again. “Blaine, you're so ridiculous, don't ever change!”

Blaine's moment to shine was over as soon as the song ended and he was eager for his boyfriend to share the spotlight. “If none of you have any objections, then I'd love it if Kurt were to follow me. How about it Kurt, listen to that crowd cheering for you to grace us with your golden voice.” The cheers in reply were a unanimous yes.

“All right, all right, if you all insist,” Kurt said, standing so he could take Blaine's place. Soon as he got there, Blaine kissed him on the cheek, wished him luck and then hoped off the stage so he could join the audience.

Luckily for Kurt he had a whole slew of songs he could sing without any warning but this time, he chose something that would be less predictable and hopefully just a bit edgy. Maybe it was because of Blaine's impressive rendition of Circle the Drain that made Kurt want to spice things up but whatever the reason, his mind was made up. He could do this. Kurt whispered the song into Matt's ear, making him smirk but he entered the song into the karaoke machine without question.

Out of all of the many songs Kurt could have performed, 'Take it Off' by Ke$sha was not one Blaine would have guessed. But as with any of Kurt's performances, he still killed it on stage as he threw himself head first into the role. Blaine cheeks flushed red and he watched Kurt, who in the blink of an eye had transformed into a full blown sex god (pun intended). As much as Blaine was enjoying the display, he was quickly reminded that it wasn't a private show for his eyes only. There was an apartment of cheering men in addition to himself. Hand it to Kurt for being able to be that hot when no actual clothing was being take off. Blaine of course had always known about his boyfriend's raw sex appeal, he'd just never have to see anyone react in a similar way before – at least not at this level. Some of the audience enthusiasm might be due to intoxication but that was hardly a consoling thought. Blaine trusted Kurt, without question and Kurt most likely didn't realize the effect he was creating. That still didn't mean Blaine had to enjoy watching men look at Kurt so lustfully, and it made his right eye twitch just thinking about it, much less viewing it.

'So this is what jealousy is really like, and I thought it was bad when I found out about Thomas.'

It didn't help that Kurt was mildly buzzed and so he wasn't very concerned about how his provocative dance moves were causing such a ruckus. Towards the end of the number, Kurt did notice Blaine's cool expression but then the song was over. Kurt happily handed the mic to Matt, who took the next song and quickly had the entire room’s attention – save for Blaine, who was waiting for Kurt at the edge of the crowd.

“Was it too much?” Kurt asked Blaine anxiously.

Blaine usually found it hard not to give Kurt unbiased feedback about anything he did, since Blaine's adoration for him held no bounds. But this time, his difficulty was more about how he could speak his mind without it sounding like was being overly jealous.

“It was very.... heated,” Blaine finally chose to go with. “And everyone clearly enjoyed the show... you must of heard them all cheering.”

“I did but most of them are drunk Blaine, I mean look at them now.” He gestured to the scene behind him; most were either singing along, waving their hands to the music or screaming like teenage groupies.

“No I see that and you are right; a lot of the guys here are drunk. Sorry, I have no idea what I'm trying to say here.” Blaine took a deep breath. “Your clothes stayed on during the number in spite of the song's title so no, I wouldn't say it was too much, Kurt.” 

Something told Kurt that Blaine wasn't being fully honest with him but he didn't bother to comment. After-all, during Blaine's performance Kurt himself had felt the stirrings of jealousy, as well as envy so he couldn't say he wasn't doing any better in that department. “Thank you, Honeybee. I guess I'm still not used to socializing with so many gay men outside of NYADA.”

“I hear you,” Blaine said playfully. Out of all of his fellow Warblers, he was the only openly gay member – or to his knowledge anyway. “I'm sure not used to my audience being made up of gay men.”

Kurt figured they both could use a little pick me up at this point, so he left Blaine momentarily to grab them each a Shirley Temple (keeping to his two drink rule). He watched Matt took a bow when his own song was over but before he could leave the stage the crowd before him cried out encore. “Our time in the limelight was short lived I guess.” Kurt said as he returned.

“Oh well, none of that matters really, not when you're only the only guy for me, Kurt.”

In a sultry voice, Kurt replied, “The feelings mutual, Blaine.”

At first it seemed as if there was nothing that could challenge the affection between Kurt and Blaine but as they night continued, the young couples' bond was soon put to the test. Starting when the pair went back to socializing and ultimately were separated in the crowd and ended up on different sides of the apartment. They took it in stride, neither wanting to appear as if they were co-dependent on one another, but it was far from easy. Kurt told himself that when Blaine did move to New York he couldn't expect his boyfriend to spend every waking moment at his side. He needed to have a life of his own, as well as his own group of friends, who may take Blaine away from Kurt from time to time.

That was healthy for any couple, so Kurt willed himself to leave Blaine be for a while, and allow him his own moment to shine. Let this party be a dry run for them, Kurt figured, and as lonely as it felt, they would be together again soon enough. He spent the better part of the year away from Blaine and it had never felt this bad before though. _'Stop it, Blaine's doing fine and so am I.'_ Kurt brought his attention back to the conversation he was supposed to be listening to instead of searching for Blaine in the crowd.

Matt Holton suddenly strolled up to Blaine and held out one of the karaoke mics to him. “I was just about to sing 'That's All' by Genesis and I thought who better than to sing it with me than you, Blaine. How about it? I'd sure like to hear how our voices sound together.”

Blaine's face lit up with excitement; he could hardly believe that Matt wanted to sing with him! “I'd love to!” he gushed, a little too eagerly but he couldn't help it, not when Matt had a face like that.

“Great, I knew I could count on a swell guy like you,” Matt said, draping his arm over Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine could smell the alcohol on Matt's breath but he didn't find anything wrong with that, he was just being friendly, nor was he coming onto him, so Blaine felt no reason to pull away.

“Listen up, all! Blaine McDapper and I are gonna sing it up good!” Matt yelled.

The group of people around Kurt instantly turned their heads to cheer at Matt and Blaine, who were over by the stage.

“Uh-oh, looks like Matt's setting his hooks in your boyfriend, Kurt,” Martin teased.

“Oh he is not.” But Matt was clinging a little too tightly to Blaine for Kurt's liking. “I dunno about Matt but I trust Blaine completely and he's free to sing with whomever he wants as well. I mean, it's not like I own him or anything,” Kurt said matter-of-factly.

The music had started play and everyone was making their way to the stage area, save for Kurt (and a few others too occupied with one another to bother), who went to sit down on a couch at the other side of the room. He didn't want Blaine to catch sight of his annoyance and ruin his fun, so until he could get his rising jealousy under control he'd keep away. It soon became clear that Blaine wasn't doing anything to encourage the attention he was receiving, both from Matt and the crowd below, but at the same time he seemed to be soaking it up pretty well. Kurt figured Blaine was used to such attention and he could hardly be to blame for his natural charm. Still, Kurt had half a mind to join his boyfriend on stage and remind everyone who he was there with.

“Hey there Kurt, what brings you here?” a voice said from behind him.

Kurt turned around to see Brody was standing there smirking at him. “Do you mean the party or this couch?” he asked.

“Let's go with the couch, because I'm surprised to find you sulking here all alone. Where's Rachel gotten to? Is she here?”

Kurt shook his head; Brody wasn't fooling anyone his attempts to nonchalantly slip Rachel into the conversation. He knew all about Brody's interest in his roommate; it was also the reason Kurt knew him in the first place too. “Sorry, she's not. Rachel went back to Ohio to see her dads.”

“Oh well, it was worth a shot,” Brody said.

“Is that why you're here?”

“Why? Just because I'm straight means that I shouldn’t be here amongst you gays?”

At first Kurt worried that he'd said something he'd shouldn't but then he saw Brody grin at him and Kurt sighed with relief. Phew. Brody was just joking around with him then, thank goodness. Kurt had gotten to know Brody pretty well over the past few months as he attempted to court Rachel. And as a results, Kurt was beginning to feel it was safe enough to let his guard down around the man. It wouldn’t hurt him to have more friends at school either. He also knew all about how Brody was currently trying to get back on Rachel's good side after the whole Cassandra debacle.

“No, I just didn't expect to see you here,” Kurt replied calmly.

Brody sat down on the couch and settled beside Kurt. “I've actually been here longer than you have. Matt and I are good friends; we were roommates at NYADA for our freshman and junior years.”

“Why didn't you come over and say hi?”

“You seemed to be busy enough already.”

“Well I'm not anymore so I'm glad you stopped to talk to me, I could use the distraction.”

“Something the matter?”

Kurt shrugged. “Kinda. Maybe.” he sighed and added, “I dunno, I'm probably just overreacting.”

Brody rose from the couch. “I'm gonna go get us some drinks and then you can tell me all about it, okay.”

“Oh you don't need to bother...” Kurt started to protest but Brody just waved at him before heading to the drinks table. During the wait Kurt cast a glance towards the stage, just in time to see Blaine rocking it out with Matt. Their first song was over and they'd gone right onto a second and it didn't look as if they were planning to stop anytime soon.

By the time Brody returned Kurt's plan not to take more than a sip of his offered beer and then tossed it aside. Instead, he took a much larger swig of it and let out a large breath afterwards.

“Sorry that took so long, some guy was hitting on me,” Brody explained as he sat back down.

“I was wondering if guys here would try to sway you or not,” Kurt said.

Brody laughed, “Some have. Can't blame them for trying though.”

“You shouldn't have too much to worry about right now, not when most guys are over by the stage.”

At the mention of this, Brody craned his head over to the said area and grinned at the antics he saw there. “Seems they're making quite the stir but who's the guy up there with Matt? Does he go to NYADA?”

“That's my boyfriend Blaine,” Kurt said.

“Then why are you over here and not cheering him on like the others?”

Kurt cast the duo on stage an icy stare. “I doubt there’s any spare room to.” The second he heard himself he suddenly felt petty. Where had that even come from? Was all of this pent up resentment from his time in the New Directions being dredged up or something? That would explain things a bit if so, but it was still no excuse.

“I'm no expert but you're not doing yourself any favours just sitting here, Kurt. If you're so bent on leaving him alone then that doesn't mean you shouldn't be enjoying the party just as much.”

“Are you suggesting I do something to pull focus?” Kurt actually had no idea what Brody was getting on about. He was becoming more familiar with the man, enough that he considered him a friend but they weren’t that close yet. If Blaine were there instead of Brody then he would know Blaine intent straight away; they read one another that well. He missed him so much it was bordering pathetic. Kurt put down his beer, he needed to put an end to his drinking or else he might do something regrettable.

“I'm not saying that at all,” Brody said.

“You're no help then,” Kurt muttered, albeit teasingly, which Brody seemed to realize, given his wry grin. 

As the two continued to chat, some of the people in the room began to sanction off from the stage area to dance together. Brody soon noticed this, so he finish off his beer, stood up and turned to look back down at Kurt. “How about you and I go dance? That should keep your mind off your boyfriend enough so you won't feel so jealous.”

The suggestion held merit, but Kurt still hesitated for a moment; would Blaine mind if Kurt were to dance with another guy? He wasn't even sure if Brody meant that they should dance together or as a group with the others who were already there. What made up his mind was when Kurt saw that Blaine was now jamming up on stage with a whole heap of guys, apparently having the time of his life. Kurt nodded at Brody and followed him along, when they made it to the impromptu dance area Brody did end up dancing with him but at an appropriate distance apart still. Brody had never treated him any differently despite his sexual orientation but then, they did both go to a performing arts school. Whether it was the fun atmosphere of the room, Brody's casual demeanour or the booze he'd had that night (it was probably all three) Kurt began to loosen up.

He and Brody moved closer together and their competitive sides made him attempt to outdo one another with their smooth moves.

“Aren't you afraid this might start rumours of you being bi-curious?” Kurt asked.

“Those sort of rumours have been going on since I started at NYADA. Apparently straight men aren't supposed to know about the importance of skin moisturizer.” He grinned as Kurt laughed at him before he went on. “Let them gossip all they want. Like I care.”

Kurt watched from his spot as Brody suddenly pushed up against Kurt so they bodies were now lightly touching. He didn't feel the least bit threatened by the move, and since there was no sexual undertones to go along with Brody's close proximity, he just went with it. “You must be pretty drunk, huh?”

“Oh yeah but don't worry, I won't do any more than this, okay,” Brody said.

While the assurance wasn't needed Kurt appreciated it all the same. Soon they had a good rhythm going on and if Kurt's mind weren't still so focused on Blaine he might have realized how hot and close their dancing probably looked to those around them.

“Someone's been paying attention in dance class, you've really come around with your footwork, Kurt,” Brody said.

“Thanks, it's not easy to find someone to dance this close with at times...” Kurt realized how that sounded and he blushed. “You know... to practice for class.”

“That explains why you aren't fully there yet. You're not doing that right.”

Kurt blinked at him. “I’m not, wait… what am I doing wrong?”

It seemed to be easier for Brody to show Kurt rather to tell him, so Kurt had no real warning when he leaned closer towards him. His blushed red cheeks darkened but aside from that, he wasn't embarrassing himself too much, even when Brody lightly touched his hips, with his hands, to move Kurt’s body into a different position. Brody then began to instruct Kurt on the correct movements to make and his directions were easy for Kurt to follow. Soon he was dancing as well as anyone in Cassandra's class and unbeknownst to them, this did not go unnoticed. 

It was at that moment that Blaine wondered where Kurt had gotten to so he began to scan the room for any signs of him. He'd been surprised that Kurt hadn't come to cheer him on as he sang; robbing him of the chance to call him up for a romantic duet. He didn't meant to neglect Kurt for so long but getting a chance to sing – and with such a large group by the end of it – felt very familiar to him, since it reminded Blaine of when he was with his fellow Warblers. He still couldn't wait to live in New York but since his first visit to the Big Apple, Blaine had felt a little homesick. That was why he was trying so hard to fit into the party, to prove that he did belong here. There was only so much that Blaine could take and when another song ended he very much wanted to find Kurt and spend the remainder of the night with him. Blaine excused himself to Matt, who let him go without any objections.

He began his search for Kurt but the first person he recognized was not his boyfriend but Thomas, who had caught sight of him as well and was now heading his way.

“Hello Blaine, nice to see you here,” Thomas said.

“Hi there, Thomas, yeah, Kurt and I suddenly were invited along.”

“Where is Kurt?”

“I was just looking for him actually; we lost track of one another during tonight’s festivities.” 

Thomas decided to help Blaine in his efforts and it didn't take him very long it seemed. “Oh there he is over there,” Thomas said as he pointed to the left of them.

Blaine followed Thomas' finger to see that Kurt was in fact there but to his surprise, he wasn't alone. Kurt was dancing with some guy, and even from such a distance Blaine could tell how extremely attractive he was. Blaine wouldn't have minded this so much, if he weren't pressed so close up against Kurt, who didn't seem to mind it at all. He watched them for a moment, in a desperate attempt to give them both the benefit of the doubt before Blaine felt the need to intervene. Unfortunately such a moment never came; in fact, it only got worse as time went on. Kurt kept giggling, in that cute high pitched voice that Blaine thought only he had the pleasure of hearing.

“Who the hell does this guy think he is?” Blaine grumbled angrily. That was it, Blaine couldn't take it anymore, in his jealousy, he stormed off in a huff.

“Blaine wait, that's just Brody!” Thomas called but it was no use, Blaine wasn't in any mood to listen to reason right now.

Kurt was too focused on dancing to notice Blaine's sudden arrival, but the minute he realized, Kurt beamed at him affectionately. “Oh there you are Blaine, I missed you.” He planned to introduce Blaine to Brody but something about Blaine's stance didn't add up to him.

“Are you sure, 'cause it sure doesn't look like it to me,” Blaine replied begrudgingly.

There was no mistaking the bitterness in Blaine's voice and Kurt had still no idea what had brought this on. “What are you talking about?”

Blaine ignored Kurt's question, turning his attention to Brody, who had stopped dancing by this point. “You mind not grinding against my boyfriend anymore.” The fact that Blaine hadn't bothered to say please showed that he meant business.

“Blaine!” Kurt shouted, surprised by his rudeness. “We weren't grinding.”

“Sorry, but I disagree.” 

“Kurt's right; we were just dancing. Yeah we were close but when is that a crime?” Brody said.

“He's just a friend, Blaine.” Kurt could barely keep himself from mentioning about Blaine's own actions and how he thought they weren't very innocent either.

“You see, no reason to be jealous Blaine, I'm not trying to steal Kurt away from you,” Brody said.

“This is Brody, Blaine, remember how I told you about him?” Kurt said. “So you have nothing to worry about,” Kurt told him.

Brody it seemed, had decided it was time for him to leave the 'happy' couple to talk amongst themselves, so he left without another word. Blaine let him go, but he made no attempts to apologize for his actions just yet. Blaine did in fact know about Brody, who he hadn't met yet or even seen a photo of; it hardly mattered if Brody was straight and not a true threat, because that still didn't excuse his inappropriate behaviour with Kurt.

“Why were you dancing with him like that?” Blaine asked as soon as he was gone.

“Am I not allowed to dance with a friend?” Kurt countered.

“Of course you are, but it looked more like you two were dry humping than dancing!”

Kurt's mouth hung open in shock. “I'm not honouring your crazy accusations with a remark! But that all aside, it's not like you're so innocent either, Blaine. Don't think I didn't see you up on stage, with all of those new adoring fans of yours.”

“Would you have preferred me to follow you around all night like a loyal puppy? I thought we were just giving each other some room to breathe.”

“Are you saying that I was suffocating you or something?”

Blaine staggered back; hurt that Kurt would even think he could say such a thing. “No. I'm not.”

Kurt pulled him aside so they were less out in the open. “Then please just tell me what's wrong, Blaine.” he pleaded.

“I don't like seeing you dancing so close with a guy Kurt, it makes me feel petty, and jealous and all possessive.”

“I understand that now, and for what it's worth, I didn't mean for you to feel any of that. I was just trying to cope with being away from you,” Kurt said.

Thomas chose this moment to interrupt the couple's argument, if it could even be call that; it seemed more like they were already heading towards apologizing.

“Um guys, it might be a good idea for you to continue things in a more private spot...” Thomas suggested, gesturing to the crowd of people who were watching them intently.

Kurt suddenly felt as if all eyes were on him and he sighed. “You're right, maybe we should go.”

Blaine nodded; he agreed with Kurt but he still didn't want to experience the awkward trip home. He whispered to Kurt that he wanted to let Matt know they were leaving first, as it was the polite thing to do.

Much to their surprise, Matt smiled at the pair and gave them a much needed solution. “Why bother. It's clear to me that neither of you wants to wait till you get home. Go use my balcony, I made it off limits for the party so no one will bother you there. Just don't go so far as to have sex out there okay; believe me, it's not worth the thrill.”

Blaine thanked him and he and Kurt headed to the correct door so they could to do just that. Thankfully Matt's balcony had heaters outside so there was no risk of freezing. The cold air was still chilly enough to snap Blaine out of his mild buzz though, which he realized, was a good thing actually.

Kurt was the first to break the ice; once they'd had some time to tell their tempers simmer back down to more reasonable level. “To save us the trouble, let's just acknowledge that we're both equally sorry.”

“We should try to explain to one another why we acted like we did, so we can understand what happened,” Blaine suggested.

Kurt smiled at him lightly; he wasn't quite ready to forgive Blaine for his rude actions yet but he was glad they were remaining somewhat mature. “I honestly didn't realize Brody and I were dancing so... intimately Blaine; I was too busy feeling jealous over you.” Kurt saw Blaine flash him a guilty look but he didn't go so far as to say anything in response. “I see now that I should have just come over to the stage to see you.”

“Meanwhile I should have given you more attention instead of singing all of those karaoke songs,” Blaine added.

“Your words not mine, but thank you for saying that, Blaine.” Kurt shifted a bit closer to Blaine, who was leaning on the balcony edge. They smiled shyly at each other, Blaine looked as if he felt as embarrassed as Kurt and knowing him, he probably did.

“We should have been more honest with each other,” Blaine said.

“Seems that way,” Kurt agreed, sighing. “It's just hard sometimes, knowing when to let go and when to speak your mind. Or when your attempts to be friendly with someone might be taken and as genuine interest.” 

“Don't I know it; I've been flirting with you since the moment we first met Kurt,” Blaine said.

As much as Kurt was happy that he and Blaine were remaining civil, nothing they'd said so far explained why they’d gone and did what they did. In Kurt's case, he wasn't sure he knew any deeper reason that went beyond simple jealousy.

“I suppose tonight was eye an opener for us. We got our first taste of how being in a long distance relationship might be difficult in some ways, but easier in others. When you’re finally living here with me, then we'll have to accept that we can't be together all the time, off in our own happy little world and that we shouldn't want that either. Having time to ourselves is healthy, or else we might begin to feel smothered, or resentful and then we'll stop communicating with each other.”

Blaine nodded and smiled at Kurt to show that he agreed with his every word. Neither of them needed to add that they didn't want anything like that to happen; it was clear in their lovestruck eyes. Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt gently on the lips but pulled back before it could go for too long, since their talk was far from over. “We've only been around people who are our close friends and family before now. If I were already living here I probably would have known you weren't really flirting with any of your friends. We've always said we know that we'll need to spend time apart but we didn't get what that actually meant. Also, hearing about how guys have been showering you with attention is very different from seeing it for myself,” he explained.

“I know the feeling; all it takes is for me to see a cute guy hover around you and I feel like I turn into a jealous monster,” Kurt said.

“Don't call yourself that, Honeybee,” Blaine cooed.

“Any idea how we can stop ourselves from feeling possessive?” There was just enough amusement in Kurt's tone so that Blaine wouldn't worry that Kurt was hiding his true feelings from him.

“We'll just need to trust each other I guess,” Blaine said.

“Oh, I've always trusted you Blaine, it's _them_ I'm not so sure about.”

They came together and cuddled in each other’s arms; Kurt leaned his head against the side of Blaine and let out a little sigh.

“I think it's time we both accept the fact that we're going to be hit on sometimes. But since we trust each other, let's promise not to jump to any conclusions before we hear each other out.”

Blaine nodded and then kissed Kurt's forehead softly; whispering his promise along with other sweet nothings in his ear. They laced their fingers together in their private moment of romantic bliss. Blaine let out a content sigh. This felt a little too simple for him, enough that he was also worried about it. Time to be honest with Kurt, he supposed, and it wasn’t like that was hard to do. 

“I almost feel like this is too easy; us making up already,” Blaine said.

“We're still in the honeymoon phase Blaine, so it's understandable. Also, I really don't want to mark the end of your visit with a big fight,” Kurt replied.

Blaine chuckled, “Me either.” He wished it were warm enough for them to remain like this for a while but Blaine was starting to feel rather chilled. “So now what? Should we go back inside before we get frostbite?”

“Well, I dunno about you, but after the emotional ringer we've been put through, I'm all partied out. If it's okay with you Blaine, I just want to go home and go to sleep. I know I said I wanted to see you with your shirt off tonight but I doubt I’ll have enough energy left in me to make it worth your while,” Kurt reluctantly confessed.

Instead of showing disappointment, Blaine's smiling face brightened at the news. “Going home to spoon sounds good to me, Starlight.”

“Then let's head for home,” Kurt said.

Blaine smiled as he hurried after Kurt, touched that he had said 'home' instead of my apartment. It wasn’t the the worst end to an eventful evening and with a night full of sleepy cuddles ahead of them, the best was still yet to come.  
____________________________________________________________________________

A good night’s sleep spent wrapped in each other’s arms was just what Kurt and Blaine had needed, and come morning their blissful honeymoon state had returned. Neither felt the urge to get out of bed before the other, not even to start breakfast. This was after-all, their last morning together – at least for a good long while. So that was more than enough of a reason to let themselves wake up at their leisure.

Blaine was the first to rise, his eyes fluttered open and fell instantly on Kurt's still sleeping face. He felt Kurt stir and he instantly went still and pretended to drift off again. If he were lucky then maybe Kurt would say something sweet. With his eyes closed, there was no way to tell exactly what his boyfriend was doing, so when Kurt poked him in the stomach, he was totally unprepared for it. He flinched from the attack but managed not to open his eyes and he went limp in Kurt's arms. To further pull off the illusion that he was deep asleep, Blaine began to make fake snoring sounds.

“Oh give it a rest, you big faker. I know you're awake, Blaine,” Kurt said.

At first Blaine thought his act was going rather well but once again he was soon proven wrong. This time Kurt went so far as to tickle Blaine and thanks to their many make-out sessions, Kurt knew all of Blaine’s tender spots. What finally did it was when Kurt went for Blaine sides and his eyes snapped open. He doubled over with laughter; unable to defend himself from Kurt's quick hands. “All right I give in! Kurt! You can stop it now, I surrender!” Blaine gasped through his laughter.

Kurt grinned at Blaine; victory was his and so took his prize, meaning Blaine, pushing him back down on the bed. He nestled himself on top of Blaine, half lying on his chest; he gazed down at him to softly kiss his lips. They remained like this for a while, enjoying the pleasure of sharing lazy kisses in the morning.

“I really wish this wasn't our last morning together,” Blaine said when they finally took a break.

So much for prolonging the inevitable Kurt thought regretfully, oh well, at least Kurt's time with Blaine wasn't over yet. There was still their final week together in Ohio to look forward to. Hopefully that would help Kurt wean himself off of Blaine enough that so he could survive them going back to long distance again. “It was a short but sweet heaven I suppose.” He sighed heavily, hugging Blaine's waist with his arms.

As if Blaine had sensed something from Kurt, he asked, “should we finally acknowledge the big elephant in the room?”

“Which one?”

“How we haven't talked about when we'll get to see each other next... and how the reason for that is because neither of us knows when that might be.”

“Oh yes, that one. It's true; I have been avoiding the subject. And aside from spring break in March, I honestly have no idea when we could meet up. There could be a long weekend between then but plane tickets are expensive Blaine. I had considered getting a part-time job but if I were to do that I'd have even less time for you, so that idea was quickly rejected,” Kurt explained.

“I guess we'll just have to play it by ear,” Blaine said.

“I guess so but I'm sure we'll manage somehow, Honeybee. What we should do until then is look at the bright side of things. After-all, we still have one week together, even if it's in Ohio and you'll be back at school.”

Blaine rolled his eyes; he knew that Kurt didn't actually dislike his home town as much as he was letting on. “You're right Starlight, I'm gonna spend each day we have together to the fullest...” There was almost a devilish twinkle in Blaine's eyes and sure enough, he suddenly launched himself on Kurt's neck, decorating it with kisses and playful love-bites.

“Blaine! I seriously have enough hickeys from you to hide as it is,” Kurt hissed, though he wasn't doing anything to stop his boyfriend's affections. Luckily for them Blaine knew when to stop and he beamed back at Kurt. “Let's go get some breakfast and come back here to pack--” he began.

“-- and then we can drop off your clothes at the storage locker and still make it back to the apartment for one last make out session? I remember you promising something along those lines you know,” Blaine finished for him.

“A make out session to top all the make out sessions we'd had so far? Yes I think I like the sound of that.” Kurt kissed Blaine again before he sprung off the bed to select his outfit for the day. He pretended as if Blaine wasn't there watching him as he undressed and since he didn't say anything, it was easy for him to.

He didn't look back at Blaine until he was fully dressed and his boyfriend simply smiled at him and got up himself. Kurt took his spot on the bed and silently watched as Blaine returned the favour as he too got dressed. While Kurt would miss him horribly, he couldn't think that Blaine coming into his life was anything but the greatest gift he'd ever received.  
____________________________________________________________________________

With the promise to have one final kissing spree before their departure, being forever in their minds, Kurt and Blaine stepped back into the loft with barely contained anticipation. There was only six hours left until their flight but that was more than enough time for them to get the 'job' done.

Kurt closed the door behind him and turned to smirk at Blaine, who was lingering a short distance away and just out of his boyfriend's reach. The matched playfulness on their faces was easy to read, as was the hunger in their eyes. Both of them knew that they would have to tread carefully, or else they might take things farther than intended.

“So, as you know, this is our last chance to lock lips here for a while and I find myself wanting to make it special...” Kurt caught Blaine's panic looked and he chuckled. “But still keeping things at a PG-13 level like we originally agreed to of course,” he quickly added to put him at ease.

Blaine leaned back against the edge of the kitchen table. His hands were in his pockets as he watched Kurt slowly advance on him. “Well first off; it goes without saying that every kiss we share is special Starlight, but I do see your point. It almost makes me regret that we didn't have an actual fight last night, since a make-up make-out would be pretty hot.”

An idea quickly entered in Kurt's mind. They were performers so they could always pretend that they were fighting. He was just about to suggest it when Kurt thought of something even better and he grinned at Blaine. “Up for a little role-play, Honeybee?” he asked seductively.

Even if Blaine knew that whatever Kurt had in mind wouldn't include them having sex, Blaine's excitement was no less grand. His heart now pounding, Blaine gulped and nodded his head vigorously at Kurt, causing his boyfriend to giggle at his obvious enthusiasm. “Oh I'd say so Starlight; what did you have in mind?”

Eyelashes fluttering, Kurt came towards Blaine but slipped away just before Blaine could touch him; boy was he was enjoying himself – probably a little too much actually – but the same could be said for his boyfriend and they hadn't even chosen what roles they would take on yet.

“Let's say that we're not Kurt and Blaine right now, but instead we're two eligible young bachelors who met at a party and now one of us has taken the other to their apartment so we can get to know each other in a more private setting?” It was hard for Kurt to sound clever when his heart was racing this fast. Just telling Blaine such a scenario was already turning him on. At this rate, they might not get very far before Kurt would have to shout out 'cut!', thus ending their fun before it could fully begin.

“All right,” Blaine said easily. “I'll be the one who’s brought you home to my luxurious New York apartment, Kurt--” he paused and added, “-- or whoever you are.”

“So you brought me back here to, what, seduce me I take it?” Kurt asked.

Blaine shrugged in response. “Maybe but maybe deep down I want to do more than just fuck you. Maybe my real intentions in bringing you here are so I can charm my way into your heart.”

“A wise choice, since I don't think I'm the sort of guy who puts out on the first date, if this can be called that even.” Kurt tilted his head to the side, playing hard to get was something new for him but he could almost see the appeal. What would it be like if he and Blaine had met so by chance and then had bypassed all formality to come back to Blaine's place? Kurt was glad he was pretending to be someone else, because however much Kurt lusted for his boyfriend, he didn't think he had it in him to be that bold – at least not yet.

It didn't take Blaine long to get into character and when the switch took place it was seamless; his smile turned more smooth than affectionate, his posture straightened and his eyes went into bedroom mode. Meanwhile Kurt’s body language, in turn, seemed to project an almost coy playfulness, which significantly helped Blaine remain in character.

“So, tell me, what do you think of my humble abode?” Blaine was about to say Kurt but he stopped himself just in time. “What was your name again?”

Kurt snorted lightly; Blaine couldn't tell if this was a natural response or something he'd intended to do. Either way it would have knocked Blaine's smugness down a peg or two, if not for the fact that they were simply play acting. Blaine draped his arms over Kurt's shoulders and clasped them behind his neck.

“It's Alejandro,” Kurt said in an surprisingly convincing Spanish accent.

“Are you Hispanic?”

“Ci.” Kurt slipped his arms around Blaine waist to pull him in close so that their chests were now touching. He had that quint-essential 'I want you to kiss me now' expression on his attentive face, but his mouth was not upturned into a full smile like when he usually gave Blaine his typical come hither look. “Or maybe I'm just pretending so I can turn you on even faster...”

Blaine shuddered when Kurt's warm breath tickled his neck. He felt the passion rising in his body; this was working almost too well. “You didn't answer my question about what you think of my place,” he pointed out.

Kurt, as he continued to play the role of Alejandro, barely gave the space around them a second glance before he set his eyes back on Blaine. “Very nice, you must have one amazing decorator.”

“I do, one who's so very talented, as you can see. I don't think I deserve them actually,” Blaine murmured softly in Kurt's ear.

“Have you ever told them this?”

“Are you suggesting that I should call them up -- _now_?”

Kurt laughed at Blaine's clever comeback; why hadn't they thought to do this sooner? “Forget I said that then, and while we're at it, let's forget the small talk altogether.” Yet when Kurt had expected for Blaine to do just that and kiss him, his lips were left disappointedly untouched. Kurt repressed a frown; was he not being clear enough for Blaine or was the person he was pretending to be that much of a tease? If he were in a more vengeful mood Kurt might turn the tables on him but such patience was not with him currently. There was only so much lead-up that Kurt could endure, but of course, he wasn't about to seem too hasty either. “Are you going to keep undressing me with your eyes like that or were you ever planning to kiss me?”

“Sorry, I wasn't sure that's what you wanted. I didn't see you give me the single signal.” That hardly sounded like a valid excuse to Kurt but Blaine seemed to be going with it anyway.

It helped that Blaine's hands had moved from behind's Kurt neck to run down his shoulders and then finally, Blaine moved his lips in for the kill. “Here; let me give you my own signal then.” 

Blaine didn't just gently pressed his lips to Kurt's though, no sir, he went so far as to grab the sides of Kurt's face to kiss him deeply. Pleasure shivered down Kurt's spine from the unsuspected sexual aggression, and his legs nearly collapsed out from under him.

Things were really getting a jump start now and in their eagerness, Kurt and Blaine didn't remain at the kitchen table for very long. They shared a few more fevered kissed and then sought the comfort of the couch, almost racing one another to see who would reach it first. Blaine turned out to be the victor and his prize was the coveted spot sitting upon the arm of the couch. Blaine barely had time to get his balance before Kurt advanced on him. Blaine confidence began to build as they leaned tightly pressed together. Blaine opened Kurt's mouth with his, using his tongue to increase their pleasure and Kurt not only welcomed this but soon joined in. Oh god this was so hot. He didn't even care if he'd given up his playboy persona in the heat of the moment either.

“You sure know how to kiss,” Kurt muttered before going back for more.

“Takes one to know one,” Blaine replied, hardly caring if his words didn't make full sense.

“I don't even know your name. I'm making out with a stranger...”

Blaine breathed, “None of this feels strange to me at all. But if it means that much to you, you can call me Harper.”

Saying Blaine's name, or rather, the pretend one he'd just given, would have to wait until Kurt was coherent enough to speak. At the moment all he could do was breathe heavily and make the odd moaning sound as Blaine kept on kissing his neck. Blood pumping, Kurt knew it wouldn't be long before he reached his breaking point. If he could just hold out for a little longer; maybe he should try some playful banter to help prolong their fun charade.

“What are you playing at here, Harper?” Kurt asked.

Blaine stopped his actions long enough to counter, “Hmm? Can't you tell?”

“If it's my body you're after then I should warn you; you might not like how this will end up.”

“What if it's more than that? What if it's your heart that I'm really after?”

Just when Kurt was about to launch off into what he hoped would be a very romantic and touching speech, he caught something in Blaine's eyes, something that appeared to him to be very real. Kurt's integrity shattered at the sight of it; his acting role coming apart at the seams. Oh god, was this it? Was Blaine about to say those three little words that he so desperately had longed to hear? Kurt felt the urge to say it first but he couldn't do it; he wasn't ready. His heart might be at that point already but his voice of reason had another idea.

It wasn’t long before Blaine began to pick up on Kurt's potential trepidation but he couldn't guess what was going through his mind. Then, just when he was about to ask him, Kurt leaned forward to kiss him but this was no ordinary kiss. This was the urgent type of kiss that only happened a few times to them so far. In this instance though, the sheer intensity of it sent his body launching back, which caused the couple to fly backwards onto the couch. Blaine shouted in surprise as he went backwards with Kurt ending up on top of him.

“Well, that sure wasn't planned,” Kurt said, laughing at the sudden tumble. It was probably for the best anyway, Kurt thought, because if they hadn't fallen like this then who knew what might have happened. In lieu of this, he was content to laugh with Blaine over their awkward clumsiness, that is, until they looked one another in the eye and kissed again.

“Should we keep going still?” Blaine asked a short while later.

Kurt shifted his weight a bit so he could lay more relaxed; their faces were so close that the tip of their noses were touching. Blaine's eyes were fixed upon his, nothing else mattered to them but each other in that moment. There was no need to voice their feelings; they felt it regardless and took a moment to treasure what that meant.

“I'm good if you are,” Kurt said finally, breaking the silence.

Instead of voicing his willingness, Blaine chose to show it to Kurt, who seemed – by his own passionate response -- to like his boyfriends wise choice of action. They kissed again and again, never settling for very long before they switched things up for the sake of spontaneity. Blaine whispered Kurt's name over and over, his soft voice like a lover's caress. In this wonderful moment, when he found himself lying underneath Kurt's warm body, Harper was swiftly forgotten, as was Alejandro. Oh well, neither persona would be mourned. Because Blaine's beloved Starlight was never far from his mind.

Their last day together might not have ended with sex, or confessing their love for one another, but it was still by no means uneventful. In fact, Blaine got the feeling that if the walls could talk then they would all say the same thing: 'that was hot.'


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

It didn't seem to matter that the flight from New York to Lima Ohio had been a short one, because Blaine and Kurt were very much worn out all the same. At least their trek was over now; the young couple had made it to Kurt's house, finally.

Kurt let out a heavy sigh. He went up to the door, put down his luggage and found that it was actually locked. That was odd; where was Finn? Kurt knew that Burt and Carole were away for the week but he'd expected his step brother to be around still. Although it was late in the evening so Finn should be inside still – good thing Kurt had his spare key in case he wasn't. 

Kurt brought out the said key and unlocked the door and as soon as they stepped inside the house, Kurt and Blaine were thrust into darkness. That settled it then, unless Finn had gone to bed (unlikely) then that meant that he and Blaine were alone. It suddenly dawned on Kurt that he hadn't seen Finn's car in the driveway either.

Kurt put down his luggage momentarily so he could turn around and face Blaine. “It looks like we're the only ones here.”

“Seems that way,” Blaine said.

“Are you feeling all right, Honeybee?” Kurt made sure not to sound too concerned, because Blaine's behaviour wasn't that off.

Blaine smiled back at him, albeit weakly. “No I'm fine; just tired.”

It didn't take much for Kurt to guess the reason for his boyfriend's fatigue; his body was in a similar state as well. His idea to give roleplaying a try had been fun at the time, but now their tired bodies were paying the price. It was ironic that holding themselves back so no breaking point was reached felt more strenuous than if they'd had actual sex.

Once they were both safely in the privacy of his bedroom, Kurt put his suitcases down and turned to face Blaine. “You know Blaine, I can't help but realize that this is our last night together – at least for a while – and I feel like we could maybe... do something special for it...” he explained nervously. “So we'll have a lovely memory to think back on once we're forced to sleep alone again."

Blaine gulped. “What um, what did you have in mind?”

“Well... I think we can both agree that we're not ready to have anal sex just yet...” Kurt paused to note Blaine's nod of agreement. “That still doesn't mean we have to fully deny ourselves from all types of sexual pleasure,” Kurt saw the hunger in Blaine eyes and it was already turning him on.

“You haven't seen me with my shirt off still,” Blaine said encouragingly.

_'Good on you, Blaine,'_ Kurt thought approvingly, he'd almost forgotten about that.

Now that they had something to start with, Kurt got right to it. He advanced on Blaine, who stood perfectly still as his boyfriend grabbed onto the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. As soon as Blaine head was free Kurt kissed his lips teasingly. The first layer was off but there were still two left to go, Kurt could have paced himself but then, where would the fun be in that? Kurt went for Blaine's dress shirt next, then his undershirt soon followed and Blaine's bare torso was finally revealed to him.

Kurt kissed Blaine again and ran his arms down the front of Blaine's chest, causing his boyfriend to shiver with pleasure. Blaine slowly guided them backwards until he was sitting on the bed and he pulled Kurt into his lap. This suited Kurt just fine and so did the heavy pace Blaine was setting as they began to make out. “You're so fucking hot, Blaine,” Kurt panted in between kissing.

“Kurt, oh my god, Kurt,” Blaine moaned as Kurt continued to coax his body into arousal (whether he'd meant to or not).

“Should we... tone it down?” Kurt asked, though he sure didn't sound like he wanted to but he still would if Blaine asked him to. Luckily, Blaine saw no reason why they needed to stop; they'd already set some boundaries.

“No, this is good Kurt, very _good_ ,” Blaine said.

Kurt grinned at him widely. “I was hoping you'd say that, because I haven't finished drinking in all of your gorgeous splendour yet, Blaine.”

“You can do more than just look at me,” Blaine whispered, kissing him again. “Don't be shy now, Starlight. You said you wanted to make it a special night for us after-all.”

Kurt chuckled; he could tell that while Blaine was playing around, he was just as nervous as he himself was on the inside. They hadn't allowed themselves to go this far before, at least, not when they had the whole night alone and without any parents in the house. Baby steps, that's what this was for them, a small taste of what was to come, when they were ready for it. But for now, Kurt was content to climb to another level, and he could see in Blaine's sparkling eyes that he was equally on board.

Good didn't even begin to describe what Kurt was doing to Blaine, who could barely contain his urges as they went back to heavy kissing. Eventually Kurt's lips slowly gravitated from Blaine's mouth to his neck and then later on, all the way to his right shoulder blade.

Blaine let out a sharp gasp when Kurt's butterfly kisses changed to light biting. “Shit!” he swore loudly.

Now he knew why Kurt had made so much noise when their roles had been reversed on Christmas. Less layers meant that his body was much more sensitive to Kurt's touch and that also meant that it was difficult for his body not to get too excited. He knew it would only be a matter of time before his cock began to respond but he would ignore all that for the time being-- or he'd sure try to. Only, as the sexual chemistry between the couple began to rise, that wasn't very easy to manage. “Fucking hell, Kurt,” Blaine swore again.

This time Blaine was intentionally using profanity to tell Kurt just how turned on he was. “Please tell me whatever you have in mind ends in orgasm still.”

“Oh, trust me Blaine, it does,” Kurt breathed in Blaine's ear.

“That's a relief to hear; not that I doubted you, babe.”

Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's hips and he began to rock them back and forth, rubbing their groins together.

The build of friction was almost too much for Blaine to handle; he bit his lip to keep himself from crying out. “Can you take your shirt off too?” he asked Kurt all of a sudden.

“Sure. Would you care to do the honours, Blaine?” Kurt flirted back.

Happy to comply, Blaine cupped the side of Kurt's face and kissed him tenderly before getting to the said task. Once he'd properly showed his deep affections for Kurt, he tugged at the bottom of Kurt's sweater until Kurt raised his arms so his boyfriend could pull it over his head. Blaine found the act of undressing each other far less sexy than any films and TV shows had lead him to believe. Good thing they were taking their time or tearing off so many layers off of Kurt would have been quite the tall order. It wasn't like Blaine could talk either, but it was winter still. Never the less, it didn't take Blaine very long – or much effort – to free Kurt's upper body from his clothes.

“There. Finally!” Blaine exclaimed as he placed Kurt's undershirt on the bed.

“You're so adorable,” Kurt said.

“I'd rather you describe me as sexy right now, Kurt.”

“Oh, don't you worry about that Blaine, because I find you oh so very sexy. In fact... why don't I show you just how badly I want you...”

Blaine grinned at Kurt, flashing his best come hither look to show how much he liked that idea.

But surprisingly, making out without their shirts off wasn't as sensual as Kurt had originally thought. It was certainly stimulating enough and yet at the same time, things got kind of sweaty for them as time went on. Although, that still wasn't enough to stop Blaine and Kurt from frantically grinding against each other.

So many things were going through Kurt's brain at once; the pleasure rushing through his body most of all, but it wasn't enough for him somehow.

“Kurt,” Blaine gasped as he tried to speak properly through the rush. “Can we do something other than just frottage this time?”

Bless Blaine and his almost telepathy; they were so in sync, it was incredible! “Oh, god please, yes! Let's give hand-jobs a try finally!” Kurt said hurriedly.

“I wanna do you first Kurt; can I?”

Of course Blaine would be considerate even during sex, but Kurt just bit his lip and nodded vigorously in response.

Now that Blaine had his boyfriend's consent, He just needed to actually go ahead and do it. That was easier said than done though, since hand-jobs were a new frontier for them, yes they'd seen each other naked through a webcam, but it wasn't the same thing. _'Eyes on the prize Blaine, you can do this, you want to do this...'_ Blaine told himself and he glanced at Kurt to see his nervous but still thrilled smile. _'... and so does Kurt.'_

With shaky hands, Blaine moved towards Kurt's waist; he unbuckled Kurt's belt and pulled it out from the belt loops of his pants. Kurt's pants zipper was up next and just as Blaine was showing signs of hesitation, Kurt began to stroke his back coaxingly while whispering sweet nothings in his ear. The boost of encouragement made it so Blaine successfully pull Kurt's zipper down all the way. He then spent a moment reaffirming his desire for Kurt by kissing him hard on the mouth. If Blaine were lucky it would also help arouse Kurt so much that giving his boyfriend his first hand job would even be possible.

It wasn't long before any such concerns were no longer a worry, not that Blaine had been actually concerned. They were young viral teenagers who were widely attracted to one another after-all. That still didn't mean Blaine could fully shake off his nerves, especially when his hand brushed against Kurt's obvious bulge. Kurt's shudder in reply was enough for Blaine to say screw it and pull out Kurt's fully erect cock before he could think about what he was doing.

Blaine's eyes widened at the sight of it but he quickly saw the desperation in Kurt's eyes and he recovered from his initial reaction. “Should I get some lotion?” he asked as he began pumping Kurt's cock with his hand.

“No it's okay; this is good,” Kurt said.

Kurt was so hard and enjoying Blaine's handiwork that even if Finn himself had knocked on the door then he wouldn't have been able to stop-- nor would he want to either.

'Blaine is touching my... he's actually... fuck!' Kurt's inner thoughts shouted at him as Blaine picked up the pace. Kurt knew he was breathing too loudly but he didn't care, and why should he? Blaine certainly didn't seem to mind it. If anything he was encouraging him to get noisy, with how good he was making Kurt feel. Also, Blaine's hand was actually on his cock! Touching him, teasing him, inching him towards release.

“I'm so close, Blaine,” Kurt panted.

“I got you, babe,” Blaine said. “Just you leave it to me.”

No matter how amazing it felt to pleasure Kurt, Blaine was still fully aware of his own erection. His cock was throbbing; at this rate, he'd come before Kurt could take his own swing at giving his boyfriend a hand job. Oh well, they'd have other chances-- tonight most likely-- considering how easy it should be to get them going again.

Blaine's train of thought was quickly derailed when he saw Kurt's body tense at the key moment, shouting as he came into Blaine's hand.

Kurt smiled shyly at Blaine when he finally brought his head back up so he could look his boyfriend in the eye. From the moment their eyes met both boys broke into matching big goofy smiles. “Well, that was certainly a fun first...” Kurt began, but then, his eyes widened for some reason. “Geez, what am I doing! I'm sorry Blaine, I've left you hanging haven't I?”

“You don't need to apologize, Kurt,” Blaine said, smiling at him lovingly.

“All right then; I won't... I'll go ahead and return the favour instead," said Kurt, who handed Blaine a tissue so he could clean his hand off.

Once that chore was quickly dealt with, a seductive expression washed over Kurt's face. He still felt somewhat nervous on the inside; what if he couldn't top Blaine's performance. _'Come on Kurt, it's not like this is rocket silence,'_ Kurt reminded himself encouragingly.

In the end, all it took was for Kurt to look at Blaine and see the strain on his face and that was it, Kurt threw any lingering doubt in him aside. Since Blaine was clearly reaching his limit already, Kurt wasted no time in freeing his cock so he could begin stroking it. Blaine inhaled sharply as soon as Kurt's hand made contact and they both succumbed to the experience. All seemed to be going well, Blaine seemed to be enjoying Kurt's efforts; fuck he looked so hot as he was nearing orgasm. The way that Blaine was biting his lip like that bordering pornographic-- but in a non trashy sort of way.

Suddenly a very exciting idea entered Kurt's mind, and it was far too good to dismiss. “Blaine, you trust me completely right?”

“Yes,” Blaine barely managed to croak back.

Grinning sensually, Kurt let go of Blaine's cock and half slid off the bed so he was on his knees. Before Blaine could ask what he was doing, Kurt beckoned Blaine towards him. His boyfriend scooted forward until his legs hung over the side of the bed. Blaine eyed him curiously, but not for long, because Kurt quickly brought his head down to Blaine's cock and began to run his tongue along it.

_'Oh, my god! Kurt's mouth is on my cock... he's actually... oh shit!'_ Blaine willed himself to calm down, but it was no use. Blaine closed his eyes, swearing under his breath; he wasn't going to last much longer at this rate! “Uh Kurt, not to complain but you might want to move it along before you'll miss the chance to."

Kurt smirked in response. Per Blaine's warning, Kurt finally went to the next level by actually taking Blaine's cock into his mouth. He had no real idea what he should do now; he hadn't gotten around to googling 'how to give good head' yet. In the end he decided just to wing it. Kurt began to hum when he went a little deeper (he remembered reading somewhere about vibration feeling good during blow jobs).

“Oh, god of, Fuck!" Blaine incoherently shouted. "Kurt, I'm so close; please don't stop!”

As if he would. Kurt would have smiled if his mouth wasn't already occupied, so instead he slid his mouth downwards, intending to fully take in Blaine's cock but he never got the chance. Kurt barely managed to jerk his head backwards right as Blaine reached orgasm. It didn't matter that he'd only gotten a small amount of come in his mouth, it was still enough for him to sputter off a round of choking coughs.

Blaine's eyes widened as he watched Kurt slide down to the floor. “Kurt! Are you okay?”

“I'm fine Blaine, I was just caught off guard that's all.”

Blaine didn't even bothered to cover himself back up; he just grabbed a water bottle from his luggage and handed it to Kurt. “That makes the two of us then.”

Kurt laughed before he took the bottle and had a long drink from it. “Thanks.”

“Better?” Blaine asked, zipping his pants back up.

“Physically yes, but emotionally... not so much. I feel kind of mortified. I don't know what I was thinking.”

“I do; you wanted to try something new.” Blaine smiled at Kurt lovingly and rubbed his shoulder for moral support. “For what it's worth, it felt really, _really_ , good, Kurt.”

Kurt let out a small sigh and his mood lifted a bit. “Well, that's something at least.”

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders and pulled him close, kissing his boyfriend's neck playfully after Kurt snuggled up to him. Just the fact that they were both so clueless but oh so very eager to explore the physical side of their relationship made it easier to cope with any awkward moments that happened along the way.

“I guess I forgot about gag reflexes... turns out I have one,” Kurt said sheepishly.

“Most people do Kurt, and we'll both get the chance to work past that. From what I learned – which isn't a lot mind you – it is possible to, with practice, so try not to worry about it much.”

“I won't. But how about we don't try it again tonight, okay?"

“Okay,” Blaine said amusingly, kissing Kurt on the forehead.

“why don't we end our final night together with something we're already good at: cuddling," Kurt said. “After we clean ourselves up of course.”

Blaine's heart eyes were very visible as he watched his boyfriend cheeks flush bright pink. He was blushing also and yet he didn't mind it; how could he? “I'd love that Kurt, oh so very much.”  
_______________________________________________________________________________

When morning came, neither Kurt nor Blaine, who was holding onto Kurt for dear life, wanted to face the cold hard truth that their days of sharing a bed were over. Aside from spring break, there was no telling when they would get another chance either.

'Maybe we can nap a bit together still,' he thought hopefully. Blaine would agree to that no doubt, even if they weren't actually tired enough to sleep.

Kurt feared that he wouldn't be able to sleep without having Blaine's body pressed against his. Spooning with his boyfriend had quickly become a favourite pastime of his. He hated having to give it up already; life could be so unfair at times.

“I really don't want to get out of bed, Kurt,” Blaine said sleepily from behind.

“If only it were that simple,” Kurt sighed. “Do you think your folks might allow us to have sleepovers this week?”

Blaine chuckled. “I seriously doubt it and I'm not that keen on asking them. I can't say I'd blame them for saying no either. I may be eighteen already but I'm still living under their roof. Not to mention, trying to assure them that we've decided not to have sex yet would be a horrible experience to go through.” Blaine shuddered at the thought. “And I doubt I could convince them enough, even when I know they trust me.”

“And I wouldn't want you to lie to them and risk destroying that trust, Blaine,” Kurt added.

Blaine kissed the back of Kurt's neck softly. “So as much as I hate to admit it, it's not going to be possible. We did have a nice week keeping each other warm though.”

“I'm glad we decided not to have sex yet too, or else suddenly being cut off would be unbearable.”

“Not to mention how tough it would be for us to have sex for the next week and not get caught.”

“My place wouldn't be too bad for that; I know Finn and Sam wouldn't rat me out, but I still agree with you, Honeybee.”

Blaine gave Kurt's body one last hug before he let his boyfriend go so he could sit up properly on the bed. Kurt let out a tired sigh as he ran his hand through his hair and began to stretch his tired muscles. Blaine smiled at him affectionately; he was really going to miss this – getting to wake up beside Kurt was beginning to feel so natural to him already. He checked his phone and saw that it was ten-thirty in the morning. “I guess we should go drop my stuff off at my house next?”

Kurt nodded. “Carole's lending me her car while I'm here. But we have time Blaine, so we can continue one ritual of ours before you start school tomorrow at least .”

“Making each other breakfast?” Blaine offered.

“You know it, and since you're my guest once again, I'll go fix us up something while you shower.”

“Sure,” Blaine said. “But not before I have my way with you first.” Blaine suddenly pounced on Kurt and pushed him back down on the bed. He began to decorate Kurt's neck with sweet little butterfly kisses. Kurt giggled from the enjoyable contact, even if had been unexpected, and he made no attempts to free himself from Blaine's clutches.

Too bad Kurt was too hungry to let things between them go on for much longer though. “Blaine, we have a whole week to make out together still.”

“That's not nearly long enough for me, Starlight,” Blaine murmured softly as he nestled his lips against Kurt's now exposed collarbone.

“Oh, what the hell,” Kurt muttered under his breath. What was the harm in giving into Blaine's whims while he still could. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy having his boyfriend tease and kiss him in all the right way and places (north of the equator -- for now).

The couple spent another fifteen glorious minutes making out on Kurt's bed before they had to break apart. Blaine practically sprung off of the bed and away from Kurt when the moment hit him; he looked so giddy it was ridiculous (but equally cute).

“I might need to take a cold shower now,” Blaine admitted.

Kurt laughed and made a shooing motion with his hands at Blaine, who headed off to the bathroom with a jolly spring in his step. Now that Blaine was out of the room, Kurt was left to see to his state of dress. He chose to keep it casual because he wanted have a shower before they'd leave the house. Still, even Kurt's leisurely house attire, which this time was a black long sleeve shirt and loose fitting pants, were still designer brands so he didn't look the least bit frumpy. He put only a small amount of product in his hair too and once he deemed himself presentable enough, he headed downstairs.

When Kurt entered the kitchen he saw that Finn was nowhere in sight, but that wasn't too surprising. He was probably still asleep; it Sunday after-all and his step brother liked to sleep in late on the weekends (or he'd used to, back when Kurt had been at home still). That idea made Kurt wonder if Finn had overheard him and Blaine last-night. At the time, Kurt hadn't thought about keeping quiet, he'd been too preoccupied with Blaine. He really hoped that wasn't the case, but if it was, then Kurt would just have to live with the possible embarrassment.

As for Sam, he'd no doubt spent the winter break with his family, so Kurt wasn't sure when he would be back. On the off chance that both men could appear at any moment, Kurt decided to make enough food for the four of them – just in case.

After Kurt took stock of the food in the cupboards, he decided to make some good old fashion pancakes; Blaine loved his pancakes. His mind began to drift off as he stirred the batter. Seven days together might seem like a lot of time still but Kurt knew it could fly by in an instant. At this point he wasn't sure if getting to spend an extra week in Lima with Blaine would help their impending separation or not. Considering how much Kurt had come to love being with Blaine for the past week, his hopes weren't very high. But regardless of whatever hardships they might face, Kurt knew they would get through it together. And that the summer would be here before they knew it.

Kurt had just finished his first batch of pancakes when he heard the front door open. He turned off the stove element and hurried to see who it could be. It was Sam he quickly discovered, and he was carrying a large amount of baggage with him too.

Sam looked up to see Kurt there and the initial surprise on his face quickly changed to a friendly smile. “Hey there Kurt, what are you doing here?”

Kurt smiled back of him and took one of the bags Sam had been struggling with. “Oh, that's right, you probably have no idea how exciting my life has become, Sam.”

“I know you have a boyfriend; Finn told me. I just didn't know you were coming back to Lima,” Sam said.

“I decided to stay here for my final week of vacation so I could spend it with Blaine; he's a high school senior you see,” Kurt explained. “I hope you're hungry because I made pancakes.” Kurt placed Sam's things in the living room so he could go back to cooking breakfast.

“I'm starving; I been driving since the crack of dawn. I'm just gonna put my stuff away first,” Sam said before darting up the stairs.

Sam was nearing his room when a freshly showered man he didn't recognize stepped out of the bathroom. The two narrowly missed stumbling into one another, save for the guy's surefooted steps. But Sam was the one to save him from falling over when he reached out the steady him with his hand (he'd dropped all of his stuff in the surprise).

“Sorry about that; you must be Blaine?” Sam said.

“That's me, and that must make you Sam?” Blaine had heard all about him already from Kurt, who had explained how Sam had come to live with Kurt and his family as of last year. Even after both Kurt and Finn had graduated Sam, who was in his senior year now, Burt and Carole had insisted he keep staying there.

“Kurt's making pancakes for breakfast,” Sam said.

“Of course he is,” Blaine said affectionately.

After Blaine helped Sam put all of his belonging into his room, the two teenagers walked down together to the kitchen. There they found Kurt at the stove, and he turned to face them as soon as they were in view.

“I see you two have met already then,” Kurt said in observation. He personally thought that Blaine and Sam would get along very well, if they were given the chance to know each other better. “I should have told you Blaine was here too, Sam.”

“It's no biggie,” Sam said as he sat down to begin eating his generous plate of pancakes. “You two have a nice sleep over?”

Kurt rolled his eyes; though on the inside he was glad that Sam felt comfortable enough to tease them already. “Do you know where Finn could be?” Kurt asked, deciding to change the subject rather than answer Sam's _innocent_ question.

“No,” Sam mumbled back with a mouth full of pancake. 

“I don't know where he could be at this hour,” Kurt said worriedly.

“You could just text him to find out, Kurt,” suggested Blaine.

“Yes of course, thank you Blaine,” Kurt said as he brought out his phone.

_Finn, it's Kurt, where are you? There's a plate full of delicious pancakes waiting for you._

_**Oh. I went out for breakfast this morning actually, Kurt.** _

_What for?_

Finn's reply took slightly longer than his first one, which made Kurt think he wasn't sure how to answer exactly. _'Oh no, he did hear something last-night then!'_ How could he make this easier for the both of them Kurt wondered?

_Finn, did you hear something? You did, didn't you? Is that why you're not here?_

_**Yeah I did. Sorry. I dunno why I left like that.** _

_I'm the one who should apologize. Although, considering the times I've overheard you and Rachel, I should consider it some longer overdue payback._

Apparently Finn couldn't think of anything good to text back, so Kurt decided to save him the trouble.

_I'll put your pancakes in the oven to keep them warm until you're back._

_**I'll heading there now. Won't be long. And thanks, little bro.** _

_Little? I'm older than you are!_  
_________________________________________________________________________________

“So Blaine, now that we're conveniently alone at your house, there's something special I'd like us to do finally,” Kurt said as he put down the last of Blaine's luggage.

“I think I know where you're going here but tell me anyway, Starlight,” Blaine replied.

“I thought we could exchange our Christmas gifts to one another,” Kurt said, pulling a package out from Blaine's largest suitcase.

Blaine laughed, “When did you sneak that in there?”

“When you were busy showering of course.”

Blaine fished out his gift for Kurt and hurried back to stand in front of him again. “I'm glad we decided to wait to give them to each other but it sure wasn't easy being patient,” he admitted sheepishly.

“I hear you there, but now... the wait is finally over.” Kurt handed his gift over to Blaine, who did the same for him.

“Should one of us go first or should we open them at the same time?” Blaine asked.

Kurt considered it for a moment before coming to a decision. “I suggest one of us goes first, that way, we can see each other’s reactions properly.” He suddenly got a fun thought and he grinned mischievously at Blaine. “You should go first Honeybee, since I was the one who did last-night.”

Blaine blushed at first before he nodded in compliance. “That sounds fair enough to me.” Except Blaine seemed to change his mind all of a sudden. He came over to kiss Kurt softly on the lips, as if he were trying to sway his boyfriend's mind. “Unless you'd be willing to open yours first, because that's what I'd really like to happen, Kurt.”

“Oh, all right.” Kurt carefully began to unwrap the pretty red wrapping paper that had been used, even when he was dying to know what Blaine had gotten him. Once he managed to get it all off – and without becoming a barbarian in the process – Kurt found a red box underneath that had the words 'Long Distance Boyfriend Survival Kit’ written across it in stylist calligraphy.

“Blaine, what is this?” Kurt asked.

“Why don't you just open it and find out for yourself?” Blaine playfully answered.

Kurt placed the box down on the bed so he could lift off the lid. Inside were various items, or trinkets rather, and there were so many that Kurt couldn't take them all in at first. His eyes lit up in delight and he beamed back at Blaine. But not for very long, because he was too intrigued about the inside contents of Blaine’s gift to show his true appreciation just yet. The first article Kurt took out of the box was a framed photo of Blaine, who was dressed in his school blazer and looking oh so handsomely dapper. This had to be his official school photo and Kurt was so happy to have his own copy now. Underneath it were even more photos, many of which must have come from Blaine's cell phone originally. Kurt's eyes went to one that had been taken of them and Rachel in front of the Ghost Buster HQ and he giggled softly.

He finally realized that they weren't just photos, Blaine had gone and turned them into fridge magnets! Kurt studied each and every one, smiling as he did until he came to what appeared to be the last of them. Kurt gasped at the sight of it; the photo was the one he and Kurt had taken in the hospital waiting room on the first day they'd met. Kurt was wearing his new sling and there was Blaine in those silly ripped jeans.

“You're such a sweetheart Blaine, and I can't wait to put all of these on my fridge!” he cooed.

“I thought you'd like those, but keep looking, Starlight; there's a lot more to see.”

“Is there a tissue box in here, because I think I'll need one soon.”

Kurt couldn’t wait to see what else his thoughtful boyfriend had gotten him. When Kurt was finished sorting through the remaining items, he was the proud owner of one of Blaine's favourite bow-ties (which was Kurt’s to keep Blaine had informed him), a Lima Bean coffee mug, some obligatory dark chocolate, sheet music of classic love songs, and then lastly, a CD that had a stylized letter D on the front. Kurt eyed the disk case as he picked it out from the box; he looked at Blaine in puzzlement, hoping that Blaine would give him an explanation.

Instead of just telling him, Blaine went so far as to take the CD from Kurt and put the disk inside into his laptop. “It's something I made for you especially Kurt, for those lonely moments when I can't be there with you – like at night.”

Blaine's dreamy voice soon filled the room and Kurt recognized the song immediately; it was 'I Just Haven't Met You Yet' by Michael Buble. “Did you make an entire album for me, Blaine?”

“I may have, yes, but it was actually great practice for me and the Warblers. They helped me put it all together, so it goes without saying that it’s for your ears only, Kurt. Or at least until Nationals is over anyway.”

Kurt launched himself at Blaine, who caught him with his arms and hugged Kurt tightly against him. Kurt slipped his arms around Blaine's waist and the two stood there happily pressed together. He felt so full of emotion that Kurt thought he would burst. “I love it Blaine, all of it, thank you so much.”

“You're very welcome, Kurt.” Blaine pulled back so they could share a tender kiss. “Are you up for seeing me open your gift yet?”

Kurt nodded as he sniffled lightly. “Yeah, I'm good.” He picked up Blaine's gift and handed it to him. There was no fear that Kurt's gift to Blaine would pale in comparison, thankfully, and he knew Blaine would be equally overjoyed when he saw what Kurt had gotten him. He watched as Blaine tore away the paper with the same care he had done earlier to reveal the scrapbook hidden underneath. Blaine's eyes lit up with wonder as he read the cover, which was; Kurt Hummel: a history ~ his life before Blaine.

“Oh Kurt, this is...” Blaine whispered as he opened the first page. “... this is wonderful.”

Kurt had taken the time to create a scrapbook that went through his entire life, starting with his birth and posted on the first page was a photo of an infant Kurt in his mother's arms. Blaine stared at the women who Kurt had lost at such a young age. Kurt smiled at him; there were tears in his eyes but he didn't say anything. Blaine powered through the emotion welling up in him so he could continue through the book. There were not only photos, but stories and anecdotes, some from Kurt himself and others from his dad, as well as sketches and other things. But Blaine soon found himself most drawn to Kurt in his high school years.

There he saw the pinnacle moment where Kurt's cherub features had begun to mature into that of a young man on the cusp of adulthood. The transformation was almost uncanny and from there on, Kurt continued to grow in height as the months went on. Kurt was just as fashionable back then as he was now, though in some cases he'd gone a little overboard, Blaine secretly thought.

“Wow, puberty sure was good to you in the latter half of your sophomore year, Kurt,” Blaine said absentmindedly.

“And what's that supposed to mean?”

“I can't help but notice the contrasts between your freshman and senior year of high school. How many feet did you end up growing?”

“Are you seriously jealous of the growth spurt I had, Honeybee?”

“Maybe just a little, but I've accepted the fact that I'm the shorter one in our relationship already,” Blaine said.

“I'm not even _that_ much taller than you, Blaine,” Kurt pointed out.

Blaine soon found Kurt's official graduation photos and he smiled at his boyfriend’s proud beaming face. “I like your spider brooch.”

“It barely survived the ceremony; Finn thought it was real and tried to kill it with his rolled up diploma.”

Blaine wasn't sure if Kurt was being serious or just kidding around but he laughed anyway. The next chapter in Kurt's life was of course his big move to New York. Kurt had told him in lengths about that adventure but he still loved seeing it all chronicled in his new scrapbook. Rachel of course had written a very long passage about how they'd found their loft apartment in Bushwick. Underneath it was a photo of Kurt and Rachel sitting on the floor of the bare space as they shared their first meal (a pizza) together.

“I told you the place was super bare when we'd first rented it,” Kurt said.

“You did an amazing job furnishing it, Kurt.” Blaine flipped through the next few pages and saw they were about Kurt's first two months in NYADA. He couldn't wait to go through the entire book page by page and photo by photo. He saw himself spending hours looking through it, over and over again and each time learning new things. “This is such a thoughtful gift Kurt, you're way too good to me.”

“Nonsense,” scoffed Kurt, who kissed him on the cheek. “You did the same for me.” He smiled down at the book and placed his right hand over Blaine's. “I thought you would enjoy getting to see the man I was before we met.” Kurt brought Blaine's hand up so he could kiss the back of his palm.

When Blaine came to the final page, he could no longer hold the tears that he'd been fighting back. Because there was the exact same photo of him and Kurt, the one taken at the hospital and written above it were the words 'The beginning.' Blaine stared at the message and the photo and that was it, he came undone and began to sob uncontrollably.

Kurt took the scrapbook from his boyfriend to save it from getting wet and he scooped Blaine into his arms. Blaine nestles his head on Kurt's shoulder, pressing his cheek against Kurt's neck and he continued to cry. Kurt was no better off than him but they were both crying tears of joy so they were fine to just let it all out.

“You're my wish come true, Kurt,” Blaine whispered when he'd finally recovered enough.

Kurt leaned back to gaze at him. “And you're mine.”

After such a heartfelt confession, the only thing that Kurt and Blaine wanted to do next was share a passionate kiss. It also came to surprise of either of them that they spent a good portion of the day doing just that; sharing kiss after kiss, some soft and sweet, while others were far more aggressive. The common trait between all of them was that being together like this, where no actual words were needed, was a way for them to connect on the most intimate level.

Kurt had definitely said it best with his words on that final page; how this was only the beginning, to what Kurt hoped would be a lifelong partnership.  
________________________________________________________________________________

Along with the evening came the end of Kurt and Blaine's blissful day together and while they hadn't done very much, they still felt very satisfied all the same. Kurt didn't even mind they hadn't done a single thing they'd planned to do together that day. In his humble opinion, it was amazing that they'd stopped making out long enough to properly feed themselves. But the most remarkable thing of all was that no embarrassing moments had occurred. They were really getting the hang of cooling down so they didn't have to stop completely – or at least for very long.

Those intermissions had been spent cuddling in each other’s arm, so all in all, there was no real loss to to be had.

Kurt and Blaine were lying together on Blaine's bed after finishing what they both promised would be their last kissing session of the night. Kurt's head was lying on the edge of Blaine's shoulders as he half leaned against his boyfriend's chest. Their fingers were laced together and Kurt let out a little sigh of contentment. _'What a wonderful end to a perfect day,'_ Kurt thought dreamily.

“I've never been angrier that I'm a year behind in school than right now,” Blaine grumbled.

_'There goes ending things on a positive note.'_ Kurt still managed to console his boyfriend by kissing Blaine's shoulder though. “What was the reason? I know you've said it had something to do with school bullies?” Kurt hoped he wasn't overstepping by asking Blaine about what had to be a very difficult time for him.

Blaine nudged Kurt gently so they could both sit up on the bed. “It started after I came out of the closet in my sophomore year of school. After I did, a lot of people started treating me differently and not in the nice way. Some people seemed to think they could scare me back into the closet. I tried to keep positive but it wasn't easy for me. My friends were sympathetic but no one knew what to do, especially the faculty, who couldn't put a stop to it even when they tried.”

“This sounds oddly familiar to me, Blaine,” Kurt said.

“It's not surprising, as much as I hate to admit it. The same can be said for most guys who struggled with accepting their sexual orientation like we did. There was one other openly gay kid at school and we decided to go to Sadie Hawkins together, in the hopes that people might accept us better.” Blaine's shoulders slumped as the memories came back to him. “Boy were we ever wrong though. At first it seemed as if our plan was working but we have no idea what was about to happen to us. We both waited in the parking lot for his dad to pick us up and that's when these four guys from school found us.”

“Oh Blaine,” Kurt whispered.

“A teacher came to our rescue but not before we both got the crap beaten out of us. I was so badly banged up that I had to go to hospital. I had broken my left arm, had two broken ribs, a black right eye and a chipped tooth. My friend was better off but not by much; his right wrist was broken and he'd gotten a mild concussion too. My parents saw me at the hospital and they were super freaked out at the sight of me. I'm sure it's one of the reasons my dad resisted accepting my sexuality for so long, because in his mind, it had brought so much pain. They pulled me out of school, and my friend was home schooled after that too. I was too terrified to go back to school right away either, so my parents offered to let me enrol in Dalton in the fall, the catch being that I would have to repeat my sophomore year there.”

“I decided to go for it, because I knew Dalton had a strongly enforced anti-bullying policy and I figured getting to do the year over would be good for me. It would let me erase the horrible things that happened, or at least let me rewrite them somewhat...”

“Did it get better for you then?”

Blaine nodded. “Almost immediately; I couldn't even believe it at first. Suddenly my sexual orientation wasn't a big deal, sure nobody really talked about it but they didn't tease or harass me either. I ended up getting into the Warblers not long after and that's when I really felt like I belonged somewhere finally.”

“It was basically the same for me when I joined the New Directions,” Kurt said.

Blaine decided to ask Kurt something that he'd wondered about for a very long time, that only now did he felt comfortable to bring up. “How did you do it, Kurt? How did you manage not to run when Karofsky threatened to kill you? I couldn't imagine having that much inner strength to stay...” He still remembered when Kurt had told Blaine about that struggling time in Kurt's junior year of high school and he had been so blown away by Kurt's courage.

“I'm not going to lie and say that it wasn't difficult for me Blaine, and many times I came close to wanting to transfer. But something inside me kept me from going through with it, told me I needed to be strong and remain so I could overcome my fear. I simply refused to be the victim anymore. But finding enough courage to remain didn't suddenly make my problems – or my overwhelming fear towards Karofsky -- disappear though. My friends did their best to band around me and while I appreciated their efforts... I still felt very much alone. No one really understood what I was going through...”

“It’s not like that for you anymore though, because we have each other now,” Blaine said.

“Yes we do Blaine, and I am so thankful for that. It makes me feel like everything we've been through, every struggle, has been leading to this; to where we've finally found each other.”

“You're not making it easy for me to let you go home tonight, Kurt.”

“Just think of it this way; if we let time keep moving and let tomorrow come then that's another day closer to your graduation day.”

Blaine smiled weakly and gave Kurt one last long hug before they both stood up. “Come on, I'll walk you to the door.”  
________________________________________________________________________

Kurt must have had quite the smile on his face that night, because the moment he walked into the living room to find Finn sitting there, his step brother grinned at him teasingly.

“Hey there Kurt, I’m surprised you’re back so early,” Finn said.

It was true that ten-thirty wasn’t very late, especially when Kurt was used to living in New York, though in all honesty, most nights he stayed up late just Skyping with Blaine. “Blaine and I figured we shouldn’t prolong our separation by too much. I’m not sure if having more time will help me fall asleep though.” Kurt noticed Finn furrow his brows in confusion and he sighed. “I got too used to having Blaine in bed with me at night.”

“Gotcha,” Finn said.

Kurt wondered if Finn thought he and Blaine were having sex already but he wasn’t about to clarify things, on the chance he wasn’t. “I know it was only for a week, but I liked having him so close to me.”

“You must really love him, huh?”

Kurt was so caught off guard by the question that he didn’t know what to say at first. He just blushed and darted his eyes back and forth nervously.

Finn apparently knew what this meant somehow. “You mean you two haven’t even said it yet?”

“No, we haven’t,” Kurt confirmed.

“You do love him though?” Finn asked.

Kurt wasn’t so sure he liked this new side of Finn, yes he was happy there was no awkwardness -- at least on Finn’s part -- but he’d been avoiding this exact subject for a while. “I think so but... I’m honestly not sure yet. I adore Blaine, and I really care about him… but I can’t tell yet if my feelings have grown that strong already.” As much as a romantic such as Kurt liked to believe in the idea of love at first sight, real life was rarely that simple -- especially for him. “For now, I’m just content to be with him and when the moment comes where I know for sure, then I’ll tell him,” Kurt said.

“I’m happy for you, Kurt,” Finn said.

“Thanks, Finn. How about you? Are you happy?”

Finn nodded. “Yeah, I think so. I finally feel like I’m on the right track.”

“I’m glad.” Kurt glanced at the TV; Finn was watching some action movie. “Can I join you? I’m not the least bit sleepy yet I’m afraid.”

“Sure. We haven’t hung out for a while.”

Technically speaking, he and Finn hadn’t really hung out that much at all; Kurt still considered Finn a friend but he’d spent most of his time with Rachel (or Quinn, depending on what school year it had been). Kurt knew it hadn’t really been intentionally done, they were just different people who had suddenly become family after their parents had married one another. But thanks to their one common interest, meaning music, Finn and Kurt had become brothers in every sense of the way. Kurt was grateful to have Finn in his life too, even if he kept calling him ‘little’ brother -- regardless of their actual ages.

Kurt made them some popcorn and the boys sat down to watch what Kurt thought were just a series of high paced fight scenes and explosions. Blaine was still in the back of his mind and Kurt missed talking to him already, but hanging out with Finn did remind him that however much he felt for Blaine, he still had a life of his own, and there was nothing wrong with that either. Kurt had his own friends, and his own separate agenda, even when he was back in Lima for Blaine. That didn’t mean he couldn’t survive on his own or anything.

His first hope however, was that he could manage to sleep on his own, and so far, he wasn’t too optimistic.  
________________________________________________________________________

“I knew this would happen, it's nearing one in the morning and I still can't fall asleep,” Kurt whined through his phone to Blaine.

“Me either,” Blaine said. “Which is why I called you up.”

“I still don't regret letting you share my bed though Blaine, even if it makes me feel guilty now... considering you have to go to school in seven hours.”

“I have no regrets either, Kurt.”

“What should we do?” Kurt asked.

“I guess we can talk until we're too tired to anymore and we finally fall asleep?” Blaine said. “You know, like we did for the night before I arrived in New York.”

“Okay, I'm willing to try, if only so you can get some sleep tonight, Honeybee.”

“That's my, Starlight,” Blaine cooed.

Kurt's brightness, that Blaine loved to gush about, was quite dim at present; he missed Blaine so much that he could barely stand it. Never the less, he wasn't about to wallow in sheer misery, not when Blaine's soothing voice was already helping him cope. They talked together for well over an hour; going through their many shared interests. He eventually heard Blaine yawn and yet neither of them were willing to hang up first. So they kept on chatting, right until Kurt's eyes were so heavy that he couldn't keep them open any longer and he fell deep asleep, with his phone still pressed against the side of his face.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, a little late, but still made. I had a bit of trouble motivating myself to work on this story. But I eventually got through it and finished the chapter. I will strive to keep to my bi-monthly update. I apologize they're not more frequent. I refused to abandon the story though. I'll keep at it, albeit slowly.

Chapter Twenty One

As far as Blaine was concerned, his first Monday back in Ohio was the worst one he'd experienced to date. Not only was Kurt not there beside him, but after his mom had woken him up (instead of his alarm), he discovered he had fallen asleep with his phone left on last night. A quick call to Kurt's home phone had revealed that his boyfriend had done the same thing. Which now meant that Blaine would have to prepare for the day without his morning phone-call with Kurt. 

Blaine had been counting on him and Kurt resuming their everyday long distance relationship rituals to help him revert back to regular life. He had been up for barely fifteen minutes so far and he already missed getting Kurt's daily outfit photo, but at least he'd get to see it on Kurt in person later that afternoon. With that glimmer of hope to keep him going, Blaine headed off to school, taking both his car and outlet phone chargers along. During their quick talk a short while ago, they had agreed not to contact one another until Blaine's lunch break (and even then only sending a few texts). So that their phones wouldn't risk dying again, or rather Blaine's, since he had less charging time.

A much needed distraction came when Blaine arrived on campus and was greeted by his usual group of friends.

“Blaine! The man of the hour has returned!” Jeff shouted, waving him over.

“More like of the week!” Rodney added.

Blaine strolled over to the gang and smiled at the four of them. Judging by their matching grins, he got the feeling that they were going to tease him mercilessly. Oh well, those were the breaks and Blaine was well use to such treatment by this point. 

“Hey guys, have a good vacation?” Blaine asked nonchalantly. He might be willing to answer any questions they planned to ask him but that didn't mean he was going to make it easy for them.

“What about your own vacation, Blaine? I'm surprised to see you actually came back,” Trent countered in his usual sassy way.

Blaine rolled his eyes. “I was tempted, but as much as I would have liked to relocate to the Big Apple, I couldn't abandon the Warblers like that. It won't be so bad; and Kurt is spending his last week of vacation here in Ohio with me.” Blaine paused as a warm smile spread across his face at the mention of Kurt. “So that should keep me going for a while.”

“So should we expect you to be at an all-time low once he leaves for New York again?” asked Rodney, who smirked at Blaine to show he wasn’t being totally serious with the question. 

Blaine laughed, “I’ll try to stay positive, but I make no promises there.”

“Glad to hear it. Because we need our captain to remain his cheery optimistic self if he's to lead us to Regionals,” Trent said.

“Fear not Trent, I'll keep it together, boyfriend or no boyfriend.” Blaine suddenly realized he'd made it sound as if he expected Kurt and him to break up at some point. “I mean, whether Kurt is here visiting me or is back in New York!” Blaine let out an exasperated sigh; he'd better change the subject before his friend's made him live to regret those ill said words. “Speaking of Kurt; I was planning to show him around Dalton sometime this week.”

“Make sure to show him the staircase, Blaine; it's pretty romantic,” Nick suggested, winking.

“Oh, I intend to,” Blaine said. “And I also hoped he could watch one of our Warbler rehearsals.”

“I don't have a problem with it,” Jeff said. 

Blaine saw the others nodded in agreement, which was encouraging. 

“I'd still run the idea by Hunter first though. Knowing him, he'll probably think that Kurt's a spy for his old Glee club,” Trent warned.

“Kurt is not a spy!” Blaine snapped, offended by the very idea.

“We're not saying he is,” Trent pointed out.

Blaine straightened his down turned eyebrows and forced himself to relax. “Right sorry.” 

Convincing Hunter that Kurt wasn't there to leak information to the New Directions wouldn’t be so easy though. Before Blaine could think of a way to convince the difficult third council member to the Warblers, he heard the bell that signalled the start of class ring. Blaine sighed; he would let the matter drop for now, but when the moment came, he was determined to come out victorious.  
________________________________________________________________________________

It felt very odd for Kurt to find himself back in Lima Ohio, even more so because thanks to falling asleep with his phone on, he'd barely spoken two words to Blaine so far. It almost felt as if the past year had never happened and Kurt was still in his senior year at William McKinley. Silently wishing to get accepted into NYADA and finally live in New York. But no matter how lonely Kurt had felt in the past, he still had fond memories of his hometown, and he hopefully was about to make some more. 

Since Kurt needed something to do to pass time while Blaine was away at school, he had quickly devised a plan. Kurt was in search of his step-brother Finn, who was a big part of said plan. He found the man in question at his dad's tire shop and Kurt walked over to his half hidden figure.

“Hi, Finn. I thought I'd find you here,” Kurt announced.

Finn came out from under the vehicle he had been working on to give Kurt a friendly smile. “Hey, Kurt.” He quickly went back to the task at hand, making whatever finishing adjustments were needed. “I'm still just a volunteer for Glee club so I gotta do something that makes actual money,” he explained.

Kurt nodded. “It's great that Mr. Schue kept you on and his second-in-command while he's back.”

“Yeah. I mean, I know this can't be my life forever. I'm just glad I got the opportunity at all, it finally gave me some direction. I'm really starting to think that maybe teaching is the way for me to go,” Finn said, wiping his greasy hands on a rag.

Kurt smiled. “I think so too.”

Finn grinned widely at Kurt and cuffed him on the shoulder. “Just let me go clean up and change before we head off. Mr. Schue really excited about the song assignment you suggested for when you take over glee club for the week.”

“I'll hardly be doing that, Finn,” Kurt said, rolling his eyes with amusement. “I just thought I could lend my performing expertise during my stay here.”

“Well whatever you end up doing, the change up will be good for everyone involved,” Finn replied.

Kurt chuckled, “Your faith in my ability is touching.” Now he only hoped he could live up to that expectation, but Kurt wasn't all that concerned. With three years of being in the New Directions under his belt, in addition to a Nationals win and one term as NYADA, Kurt had this in the bag.  
________________________________________________________________________________

For the members of the New Directions, Glee club started out just as any other day; Mr. Schuester appeared first and Finn soon after. But neither one went on to call attention nor write the weekly assignment on the whiteboard like usual.

“Um, are we waiting for something, Mr. Schue?” Artie finally questioned.

“I'm glad you asked that Artie, no, we're not waiting for something...” Will replied.

“We're waiting for someone,” Finn explained.

“That's right Finn, because we are lucky enough to have a special quest help us out with our assignment this week. A glee club alumni who really needs no introduction from me, so I'll let him do that himself,” Will said just as Finn had started a drum roll to build up the excitement.

With perfect timing, Kurt made his grand entrance, wowing the crowd upon his arrival (or at least the half who knew his identity). He was dressed to perfection in a fitted black blazer jacket, and his light grey button up shirt was undone at the neck to show a purple coloured ascot peeking through. Pieced with a pair of snug fit black slacks, Kurt looked very dapper and professional.

“Hello all, I, of course am Kurt Hummel.” Kurt grinned as his friends cheered in excitement. He quickly noted all of the new faces and linked them to the names Finn had told him earlier. “To those of you who aren't familiar with me already, I am the former senior class president of William McKinley as well as a founding member of the New Directions.” Kurt knew he didn't need to add the president part but he couldn't help but brag a bit. "I've graciously been allow to offer my services to you all and I think I've come up with a good weekly assignment,” he explained.

Kurt's lesson was momentarily interrupted as Tina, Brittany, and Sugar rushed up and greet him and offered him many hugs. He embraced them all obligingly before shooing them back to their seats so he could continue (but not before flashing a cute wink). “Now after some thinking, I decided that your topic will be what I think is one of the best tools you can use when you sing,” he explained. “Does anyone have an idea what that could be?”

Brittany raised her hand almost immediately. “The economies crushing depression?”

“People who annoy us on a daily basis?” a blonde dressed in a Cheerios’ uniform named Kitty answered.

While neither answer was remotely close to the actual one, Kurt was just happy that he seemed to have the room's full attention. “Um, no,” Kurt muttered, deciding to skip the questionnaire portion of his lesson and just spell it out for them.

He picked up the sharpie pen on the edge of the whiteboard to write the word 'Inspiration' across it. Kurt then turned to face the room and saw many of the students in front of him frown in confusion. He had expected this would happen, and so had planned accordingly. “Inspiration: the very thing that urges us towards our many dreams. And if any of you are like me, many of those dreams include music and performing. Using whatever inspires us is one of the best ways to project real emotion while you sing. Lots of things can inspire us as well; be it people, a moment in our life, or anything that simply made you come to love the arts and all of its many forms,” Kurt explained.

“So what inspires you then, Mr. Hummel?” Tina asked during Kurt's pause for effect.

Kurt knew exactly what she was up to, so he just smirked playfully at Tina's teasing little question. “Lots of things, Tina, and thank you for asking. As most of my friends here should know, I have a strong passion for musical theatre, which is why I chose it as my college major. There are lots of other things that can strike true inspiration in me though, like the many music icons I look up to, and then there's no forgetting my dad Burt Hummel. Really almost anything you experience in life can encourage you to strive and accomplish something special.”

“Kurt's right about that; there's a whole ton of stuff that inspires me. Sometimes all it takes is hearing a new song that makes me go 'man, I gotta sing that',” Finn said.

“This is exactly the sort of assignment we need right now with Regionals coming up, guys. It should give us a bunch of ideas, and reach the right depth of emotion needed to secure our win,” Will agreed.

Kurt spent an indulgent moment enjoying the wonderful satisfaction that came with hearing Finn and Mr. Schuester's praise (if their words could be called that) before moving things along. “So as you can probably guess, your assignment this week, New Directions, is to find a song that best represents what inspires you the most,” he announced.

It soon became clear to Kurt that while some of the members seemed to be instantly on board with his idea, he hadn't fully won everyone over quite yet. Once again Kurt had something up his sleeve in case of such a scenario. If Kurt wanted to win over the glee club's new crop of talent, then would have to lead by example.

“Just in case any of you are still unclear about what I mean, I thought I could show you myself,” Kurt said.

He glided over towards the piano, where Brad was silently sitting and whispered his song choice into the pianist’s ear. Kurt felt like he was just another high school student in glee club fighting for his moment to shine. It was true that he'd had his share of the spotlight over the years, and a number of memorable solos in this very room, but there was always room for improvement.

Kurt turned around to face his audience as he switched into his performer mode. “So sit back, enjoy the experience and afterwards ask yourselves this; why do I like to sing?”  
___________________________________________________________________________

The second Blaine was finished with his final class of the day, he brought out his now fully charged cell phone and was delighted to see a text from Kurt was already waiting for him.

_Expect some company at our coffee date, Blaine. I had no choice._

Blaine chuckled as soon as he was done reading the message; he should have known that Kurt's friends in glee club would be there to meet him.

_**What sort of company? I just finished class, and am heading to join you now.** _

_Some of my lady friends among the New Directions, who insisted on meeting you. Sorry._

_**Don't be sorry, Starlight, I want to meet your friends. Don't deny that you don't want to show me off to them also!** _

_Oh, I totally do; you're very brag worthy, Honeybee._

_**Here's hoping I'll get the same chance.** _

When Blaine made it to the Lima Bean, he quickly found Kurt sitting at a table with three girls. A smile instantly spread across Blaine's face as he watched his boyfriend break into beautiful sounding laughter. He hadn't even gone twenty-four hours without seeing Kurt and yet just the sight of him made his heart ache with an intense yearning.

Kurt instantly rose from his seat, met Blaine a few steps away from the table, and hugged him in greeting. “Blaine! It's so great to see you!” Kurt held onto Blaine's shoulders for another moment before letting go. “Are you ready to make a good first impression?” he asked, nodding at his three friends who were grinning at the couple obnoxiously.

“I'm always ready to impress. I thought you would know that by now, Starlight,” Blaine playfully replied, stating the obvious just for the fun of it.

Back together again and already basking in the glow of each other's company, Kurt led Blaine by the arm over to the table where his friends were waiting. Blaine saw the matching grins on the three women's faces and he put on his best smile for them all.

“Thanks for waiting ladies, as you can probably guess, this handsome young fellow is my boyfriend, Blaine Anderson,” Kurt announced upon their return.

Blaine wasted no time in laying on the charm as he sat down next to Kurt. He even went so far as to flash the most swoon worthy grin conceivable their way. As if he needed to, but the smooth gesture did wipe the obnoxious grins off of the girl's faces. A fact that Kurt was quite glad for because their insistent teasing had been getting on his nerves a little.

“It's really nice to meet all of you,” Blaine said.

“Blaine, these three lovely ladies are the senior members of the New Directions.” Kurt decided to introduce them one at a time, starting first with Brittany, who was on his right. “This is Brittany, she was my loyal vice president last year and is the current captain of the Cheerios.”

At first Blaine had a hard time hiding his reaction to learning her identity, but he managed after pretending to need a sip of his coffee. It still wasn't easy to finally come face to face with the girl Kurt had made out with during his drunken escapades and consequential strip show at Rachel’s basement party. “Hi there,” he said once he put his cup back down.

If Kurt noticed Blaine's momentary lapse then he had chosen to pretend otherwise and continued on to the next person. “Tina here is one of the original four members of the New Directions and the one who filmed your Sectionals performance for me.”

“Hey, thanks for doing that,” Blaine replied.

“And that just leaves us with Miss Sugar Motta, a new addition from last year who crept her away into glee club with the power of her charm,” Kurt finished, leaving out the tempting 'in spite her less than desired singing voice' since he did consider her a friend now.

“Good to meet you,” Blaine told her.

“So tell us about yourself, Blaine,” Tina coaxed as soon as the introductions were done. “Kurt's been pretty tight lipped about you when he arrived at McKinley today.”

“Did he now?” Blaine asked, smiling affectionately at his boyfriend. “Well I'm sure that's just because he was too focused on the lesson than to brag about me.”

Kurt beamed at Blaine. “Blaine has it exactly right; I am a professional after-all. I'd honestly love nothing more than to gush about Blaine to anyone who would listen but what kind of mentor would I be then?”

“A very smitten one?” Blaine playfully offered. 

“I'll give you that Kurt, but we still had to hear that you even had a boyfriend from Sam,” Tina pointed out.

“I was a little preoccupied you know...” Kurt explained, blushing slightly. “With getting used the idea that I had a boyfriend to tell others about all of a sudden.”

“You wouldn't believe how quickly the news spread around school,” Sugar said.

“And I thought anything about me would be old news by now, since I have graduated,” Kurt admitted.

“Wait. So does this mean the former president who suddenly has a boyfriend that everyone was talking about wasn't Clinton?” Brittany asked in puzzlement.

“No they were talking about me Britt, I was senior class president last year... and from what I've heard you're the one for this year.” Kurt was glad that he'd already filled Blaine in on his friends still in Ohio, so Blaine knew all about Brittany's quirkiness. Though his confusion was still visible through his polite smile (the sweetheart). “Anyway, you were asking about Blaine, Tina...”

Blaine took Kurt's hint to steer the conversation back to what they were originally discussing; meaning himself. He tried his best to share any interesting details and to his relief everyone at the table (including Kurt, whose witty remarks were as entertaining as usual) took turns asking him various questions about his life. Time ended up running by way too quickly for Blaine's liking, but more so because he and Kurt would have to part ways for a bit.

He absentmindedly played with his disregarded stir stick on the table as he thought of the best way to break the news. “So um Kurt, I hate to say it but I haven't managed to convince the Warblers enough to have you join me for practice yet,” Blaine finally admitted.

Kurt reached out to pat Blaine's hand. “Blaine, honey, it's okay. Go to practice without me. I'll managed on my own somehow.”

“We'll totally keep Kurt company until you're free, Blaine,” Sugar offered, and Brittany and Tina instantly nodding in agreement.

“You see, I'll be well looked after,” Kurt said.

“It wouldn't be so hard to if it weren't for Hunter. He's the third co-captain to the Warblers and since his transfer... I swear he's been trying to knock me off of the top position. He really needs to realize that being a leader isn't about being the main focus. It's my duty to reach out to the others in the club and make sure they get their own moments to shine,” Blaine explained.

“Maybe you should come and teach that same motto to the New Directions. It could have saved us a lot of grief over the years,” Kurt joked.

“Hunter keeps bringing up the same old argument; how Kurt has to be a spy for you guys. I don't even know how he found out that you're helping coach at McKinley this week. He even knew how Kurt had Tina film us at Sectionals!” Blaine let out a frustrated sigh. And he have the nerve to call Kurt a spy when clearly Hunter had his own information network going on.

“So how does it feel to be dating a possible double agent, Blaine?” Tina asked with amusement.

“Pretty hot actually,” Blaine admitted, grinning flirtatiously at his boyfriend.

“Why thank you Blaine...” Kurt squeezed Blaine's arm; wishing he could take that compliment and run with it. Alas, since they were neither alone nor in an appropriate place for such steamy subject matter, a simple arm squeeze would have to do. Blaine seemed happy enough with the gesture to claim Kurt's hand and laced their finger together also. “I'm flattered,” he whispered in Blaine ear.

Brittany, who had her elbows on the table as she cradled her head in her hands, let out a heavy sigh. “You two are making me jealous. Santana and I used to tell each other how much we turned each other on all of the time.”

While Kurt wasn't about to feel guilty about flaunting his and Blaine's affection for each other, he realized he should be more considerate in the future. He had almost forgotten that both Tina and Brittany had broken up with their significant others. In Tina's case, her breakup with Mike had taken place just before the start of the current school year and as for Brittany, Santana had called it quits for them in October. “Sorry Brittany, but Blaine and I seriously cannot help ourselves when it comes to playful banter.”

“It's okay,” Brittany said, shrugging. “I think you two are pretty cute and I know Santana and I broke up months ago. We're trying to stay friends – but I still miss our sweet lady kisses...”

“What about Sam?” Sugar asked.

“What about him?” Brittany frowned at her confusingly, until she seemed to get a sudden idea. “Wait, do you think he misses making out with Santana too?”

“Hold on a second. Are Brittany and Sam dating now?” Kurt watched as Brittany, Tina and Sugar all nodded at him. “Wow, I'm losing my touch when it comes to keeping up on gossip. I guess it's harder to do when it's no longer _local_ for me...” Plus Kurt had been too wrapped up in his own new relationship status to have keep in the Lima Loop (for once).

“You did have your own reasons, Starlight,” Blaine pointed out.

Kurt laughed, “I was just thinking that!” He noticed Blaine glance at his watch and sigh lightly. There wasn't much time left before Blaine would have to leave them for Warbler practice. “Blaine, I don't have to come to Warbler practice if it's proving too difficult. Just getting a tour of Dalton is enough, and I can still meet your friends too. I don't want to cause a rift among you and your teammates; especially with Regionals coming up.”

“Any of us in Glee club would be willing to prove Kurt's innocence, but I doubt this Hunter guy would believe us,” Tina said.

“It would probably just make things worse,” added Sugar.

“Which is stupid because it's not like Kurt's even here most of the time to act as a spy for us!” Tina grumbled.

“That's just one of the many valid points I told Hunter and yet he had the nerve to challenge every single one of them! I just don't get him! He's like this diabolical super villain who has a shady hidden agenda. I cannot for the life of me understand why he's so opposed to letting Kurt watch one of our rehearsals.” Blaine normally cheerful face was scrunched together in annoyance, and while he still looked adorable, it was a sad sight.

“Maybe he's jealous of me, since I'm your boyfriend and all,” Kurt joked, hoping to cheer Blaine up with some good old fashioned humour.

Blaine only rolled his eyes in response though. “Except according to Hunter, he's completely straight and not even remotely bi-curious.”

“Maybe he thinks Kurt is like a younger, gayer James Bond then? I could totally see that happening,” Brittany suddenly announced.

That comment got a laugh out of Blaine finally and it made the tension drain out of his shoulders as well. “Hunter has managed to get a few of the Warblers on his side, but most of them agree that you won't spy on us. I'm almost there, I just need to plead one final case to the committee today and I know I'll make it happen,” Blaine said with impressive determination.

“Sure you will, Honeybee,” Kurt cooed.  
____________________________________________________________________________

True to Blaine's word – which Kurt hadn't doubted for even a second – he did manage to sway the final vote to his advantage in the end. Yet when Blaine had finished telling him the full details later that same night, Kurt had been surprised to learn that the visit wouldn't take place for another two days. Kurt had wondered what was going on, until he'd noticed a certain glint in Blaine's eyes. Ah. Blaine had some fun in store for him then – so hopefully Kurt could endure the wait knowing that.

Somehow Kurt had managed to get through those two days without resorting to any drastic measures to coax the truth out of Blaine. By the time the wait was over, Kurt was nearly bursting at the seams with excitement. It proved how little happened in Lima; Kurt missed how there was always something going on back in New York (even if things felt kinda crazy busy at times).

That morning during their routine phone call, Blaine had asked if Kurt could meet him directly at Dalton instead of the Lima Bean. Which made sense since Blaine would need that extra time for the personally guided tour of Dalton Kurt had been promised. Kurt had spent the afternoon helping Finn at the tire shop just to pass time, and get a chance to spend some much missed quality time with his step-brother. Kurt would also be missing glee club today, but Mr. Schue had assured him they could do without him for one day during the week.

So Kurt had headed off to Dalton on his own, singing along to the radio as he tried to imagine what the private school might look like during the drive. The trip passed quickly for Kurt, who tried to keep his eyes on the road and not at the school building in the distance. Blaine naturally was already waiting for Kurt in the parking lot and had gone so far as to reserve him a spot to park Carole's car. As soon as Kurt turned off the engine he swung open the driver door so he could hurry over to where Blaine was standing a safe distance away.

Blaine's arms were spread out to his sides as they came together. “And here he is; my main squeeze, the light of my life, the most interesting person I have ever met.” Blaine hugged Kurt tightly when he finally came within reach. “Not to mention the sexiest,” he whispered seductively.

“Enough with the overzealous flattery Blaine; I'm already dating you!” Kurt giggled.

“Sorry, there's no off switch, baby,” Blaine said, winking.

Kurt rolled his eyes and pushed at Blaine's shoulder to get him moving. “Just start the tour, you adorable goof.” Kurt was still laughing when Blaine slipped out from his boyfriend's grasp so he could graciously offer his arm. Kurt took it immediately, and the happy couple strolled towards the building ahead.

Before he and Blaine had met, Kurt's curiosity towards Dalton Academy (which he didn't even know by name) was barely existent. The only reason he had been aware of the private school at all was because of Glee club. But even then Kurt had no desire to learn anything about the school; why bother when there was no reason to? That had all changed once a certain blazer clad boy had crashed into his world; changing it forever. Since then, Kurt had begun to wonder what Blaine's school looked like, though never to the point of checking it out himself (either in person or online). 

The reward for Kurt's patience was finally about to be paid off, as he and Blaine stepped up to the front entrance of the Academy. The main door was made of glass and had a stylized red D painted on it.

“Why do I get the feeling that McKinley is going to look like a low run crack house compared to Dalton...” Kurt said ominously to Blaine, who just rolled his eyes in bemusement.

“It won't be that bad,” Blaine said.

“I beg to differ... and this is just from seeing the outside so far.”

“You got to admit it would be nice to make out somewhere this classy though.”

Kurt laughed in surprise; he was caught off guard by Blaine's cheeky forwardness, but in a good sort of way. “Are you suggesting we make out somewhere on campus? Blaine Anderson, I am shocked, what would your fellow classmates have to say? Or your teachers? I thought you had a golden reputation to uphold here at all cost.”

Dating Kurt for just over two months had made it so Blaine knew when his boyfriend was being purposely over dramatic. Though in this case, Kurt's act would have been obvious to anyone, but Blaine still played along of course. “Some things are worth the sacrifice Kurt, but I have no intentions of getting caught. I know all of the good hiding spots at Dalton, and I'll finally get to use one of them to their full advantage.” Blaine flashed Kurt a sheepish grin. “If you're on board of course.”

“I think I might be, if you play your cards right, Honeybee,” Kurt replied, fluttering his eyelashes. “I am the dangerous one after-all, or according to Hunter anyway.”

While flirting with Kurt was one of his favourite pastimes, Blaine reminded himself that he could do that almost anywhere. Kurt had come to see a part of Blaine's world that didn't include him, much like when Blaine had come to New York (only on a much smaller scale). Yet when Blaine turned to look at Kurt, he saw the same sense of wonder that must have gone through him at the NYC airport.

Kurt's mouth was hung open with surprise and his eyes darted everywhere, and they had only just stepped inside the building so far. It reminded Blaine of his first day at Dalton; how it felt so immense and other worldly -- or maybe that was just him.

“The tuition here much be pretty steep,” Kurt muttered with awe.

With its clean hallways, fancy murals painted on the walls and its overall classy feel, it was as if Dalton's walls radiated wealth. To Kurt's shocked eyes, the scene around him looked more like a castle than a high school. He had no idea that such a high class school was located so close to McKinley and yet it felt as if they were in totally different worlds. Blaine was the prince and Kurt the pauper. Okay maybe that was going it a bit far but still. Kurt felt slightly intimidated by the differences between Dalton and his Alma mater.

“This place is incredible, Blaine,” Kurt said.

“You haven't seen anything yet, Kurt. Come on, there's one spot I know you are going to love.”

The spot in question turned out to be a staircase situated inside of Dalton and the second Kurt's eyes fell upon it, his breath was taken away. “Oh, Blaine, it's lovely!” Kurt whispered. The stairs were located under a striking circular shaped stain glass window, and the black railing was shaped into an intricate pattern. It cascaded downwards in a spiral shape and as Kurt began to descend it – ignoring the students that passed him and Blaine by – Kurt felt like he had walked into a living fairy tale.

“It's one of my favourite spots on campus,” Blaine said.

“I can see why,” Kurt and Blaine made their way down the staircase and when they were at the base Kurt turned around to gaze up at it. The sound of faint laughter brought his attention back to Blaine, who he discovered was chuckling at Kurt affectionately. Kurt raised a curious brow at his boyfriend's antics, signalling he was wondering what was up with him.

“It feels like I've gone back in time and I'm seeing the same reactions when I first came here, only on your face,” Blaine explained.

“Imagine if we both went here and met by chance one day.”

“Oh, if only, but all things considered, I'm happy with how my life has turned out since transferring here.” Blaine took Kurt's hand for a moment and squeezed it. “Especially the part where I met you, Kurt.”

The dreamy eyed couple were quickly reminded that they weren't the only two people at Dalton when Blaine was approached by two students. Warblers fans, Kurt quickly learned and both treated Blaine with such awe and respect. Kurt wasn’t jealous of his boyfriend's star treatment though, because he honestly couldn't blame them. Though the idea that a school glee club could be held in such high esteem still seemed unimaginable to him. Yet as they continued on with Kurt's tour, more and more students approached Blaine and their reverence towards Blaine was pretty solid evidence.

The main reason Kurt didn't feel any resentment or anything beyond very mild envy, was because Blaine was the most humble person Kurt had ever met. It also helped that whenever someone did approach them, Blaine quickly introduced Kurt as his boyfriend. _Boyfriend._ A giddy smile crept across his face at the realization. _'Gosh that never gets old,'_ he thought happily.

Blaine had just finished telling Kurt another iconic moment in Dalton history when his speech was interrupted by someone calling out his name.

Both Kurt and Blaine's turned themselves around at the same time as four teens came hurrying towards them.

Kurt instantly noted their matching mischievous grins. Ah, these must be Blaine's four best friends among the Warblers. Kurt had been wondering when they would show.

“I knew none of you wouldn't be able to resist crashing the tour,” Blaine told them teasingly. Just as before, he turned to Kurt so he could introduce everyone to one another. “Kurt, these are--”

Kurt held up his hand, cutting Blaine off. “Wait, I think I already know who's who and I want to see if my assumptions are correct.” He waited until Blaine nodded his head forward towards them to show his willingness to let Kurt take a whack at it. “You, must be Jeff,” Kurt began, pointing to the boy with blonde highlights on his left. “And this has to be Nick,” Kurt said to the brunette next to Jeff, and since he seemed to be on a role, he pointed to the tallest of the four next. “Which would make you, Rodney...” That only left one final Warbler, whose sassy grin pretty much confirmed that Kurt was right on the mark. “And then that would make you, Trent.”

Face beaming, Blaine placed a proud hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. “You are right on every account, Kurt.” Just the fact that Kurt could tell his friend's identities from his descriptions of them alone meant so much to him. “As you all already know, this is my boyfriend, Kurt Hummel,” Blaine said, finishing the introductions off.

“It's a real pleasure to finally meet each of you. I hope Blaine hasn't talked your ears off about me too much,” Kurt told them.

“Oh, he does that all the time, but we've gotten used to it by now,” Trent replied, ignoring Blaine's now blushing face.

“Even if he constantly goes overboard,” added Rodney, who winked at Blaine.

There was only so much teasing Blaine could take though, so he quickly threw his hands up in the air as an act of mercy. He knew he deserved such treatment after how much he had gushed to his friends about Kurt over the past few months, but there was no telling what embarrassed torture they could put him through. To Blaine’s relief, everyone -- including Kurt, who had finally stopped smirking, decided to take pity on him. 

“So does Kurt have any idea what his appearance today has brought on?” Trent asked cryptically.

Blaine rolled his eyes at Trent's poor attempts at subtly. “No he doesn't, or he didn't, until you just said that. Way to spoil things, Trent.”

Kurt glanced at Blaine and frowned in puzzlement. “What's going on?”

“Blaine came up with a brilliant way to get everyone on his side so you could watch one of our Warbler practices. It worked so well that not even Hunter could challenge it,” Nick explained.

“Man that was a sight to see,” Jeff said, chuckling.

“And how did my boyfriend do that exactly?” Kurt asked as he turned to look at Blaine for answers.

“All I did was point out that you are a former member of the New Directions who graduated as a National champion and who is now at NYADA. And since you aren't a spy as Hunter kept saying, your presence at Warbler rehearsals could give us the chance to get some fresh feedback from someone with real experience with show choir competitions.” At the time Blaine wasn't sure if his idea would be enough to overrule Hunter, but amazingly, his _rival_ had folded almost instantly.

However, Kurt, who was now staring at Blaine awkwardly, it seemed wasn't so easily sold on the idea. “Gee I dunno about that Blaine... coaching the Warblers might be crossing a line. I might not be an actual spy, but at the same time, I don't know if I should help one of the New Direction's biggest rivals. I'm also hardly qualified for anything like that as well...” Kurt sputtered off nervously.

Blaine smiled affectionately at Kurt; he'd expected his boyfriend to doubt his ability and while it was cute, he was being ridiculous. But his fears about whether he should help the Warblers were valid, or it would have been, if that was what Blaine was suggesting. “I'm not saying you should give us any sort of advice or tips, Kurt. All I was hoping for is your honest opinion about what you'll see from us. We never get a chance for people outside of Dalton to see us practice... since we don’t perform off campus – aside from competitions.”

“I think I could manage something like that,” Kurt said.

“That's great! Because I kind of suggested that we could make a challenge out of it...” Blaine casually slipped in.

“Oh?”

“There are a number of Warblers who are up for the third free spot for Regionals -- Hunter and I have taken the other two. So after everyone agreed you could come to rehearsals today, I suggested we make it an audition of sorts. With only two days warning, having to sing in front of you should give us a good idea who is the best choice,” Blaine explained.

“The council will have the final say of course, just whatever you have to tell us will be added to the mix,” Trent clarified before Blaine could.

That didn't sound too bad to Kurt, and when Regionals was still months away, sitting down to watch a bunch of hopefuls give their all for a moment to shine sounded good to him. Just because the Warblers were considered rock stars didn't mean they didn’t had their own fair share of underdogs.

“So what you're basically saying is that I'd be a neutral person to get feedback from?” Kurt asked. 

“Exactly!” Jeff confirmed.

“Just as long as whatever I have to say is kept in strict confidence instead of having to tell my views in front of everyone.” Kurt saw Blaine, Jeff, Nick, Rodney and Trent all nod at him in approval, and he smiled. “Then it would be my honour, Warblers.”

“I knew I could count on you, Kurt!” Blaine gushed, resisting the urge to land a big kiss on his cheek. His friends probably wouldn’t mind the display of affection, but Blaine knew he would pay for it later still. No amount of teasing would stop him from showing Kurt his appreciation though, so he spent a moment massaging Kurt’s shoulders as he whispered his personal thanks into his ear instead. “Once the show is over, Hunter, Trent and I will call a private council member's meeting. That's where you can tell us what you thought of each performance -- though no pressure of course -- and we will take the rest from there.”

“That sounds good to me,” Kurt said, grinning widely at the four of them. How had Kurt gotten so lucky? Because getting to sit back and be serenaded by a bunch of cute guys in blazer sounded like a dream come true to him. Or it would be, as long as one boy in particular was also involved. “Will I get to hear Blaine sing too?”

Blaine nodded. “I'm setting the first example.”

“That sells it then. Try to amaze me, Warbler boys: a capella style!”

Blaine let out a throaty laugh and he was soon joined by the others, who clearly saw why Kurt had won over their captain so zealously. Or that's what Blaine liked to think anyway and their amused chuckling seemed to prove this too. He always knew Kurt would get along with his friends, but he was very delighted to confirm that hunch finally.

“Oh, don't you worry yourself Kurt, because the Warblers know how to bring it,” Blaine replied with sassy confidence. He couldn't wait until Hunter came face to face with Kurt; that should bring his high and mighty attitude down a peg or two (or twenty).  
______________________________________________________________________________

Thanks to Blaine’s clever indignity – and his equally impressive ways of persuasion – Kurt was given the seat of honour in the Warbler's choir room. If it could even be called that, because Kurt thought that the room he was now in looked more like a lavish seating room in some courtly manor house. Talk about privileged; it was amazing what difference having excess money for school funding could make. Expensive brown leather couches, even more stunning painted murals, a piano and various desks and tables; the lavish space was the very picture of comfort.

Another big difference from the scene Kurt was used to back at McKinley was how students kept trying to sneak their way into the room. There had never been a reason to place guards at the door to the New Direction's choir room before; though they could have used one to ward off bullies.

It took only a minute for Kurt to locate the infamous Hunter Clarington, who was sitting at the council table directly across from him. Even from this distance, Kurt instantly recognized just how ridiculously handsome the young man was. He now saw just how much Hunter could use his good looks to get his way, even if the club was full of nothing but boys. Kurt still secretly suspected that there had to be more gay members aside from Blaine. But such thoughts could wait for a better time (or never, since it was none of his business really), so he turned his attention back to the present and what excitement was about to happen.

As soon as Kurt assured he was comfortable in his chair located in the back middle of the room, Blaine set things in order. He paused to smile at Kurt before stepping into their impromptu stage area (which was really just a cleared space) so he could address the crowd.

“Fellow Warblers, as you all know, we have a special guest here with us today...” Blaine ignored the teasing chuckles coming from various members so and gestured to Kurt. “Please allow me introduce Kurt Hummel, who in addition to being my boyfriend, has graciously offered to be an observer to our performances today. Considering how his old Glee club, the New Directions, won Nationals last year, I think we can all agree that it would be in our best interest to hear what he has to say. But even when Kurt isn't here to spy on us...” Blaine couldn't help but to cast a cool glare right at Hunter before going on. “... that still doesn't mean we should expect him to full out coach on us on how to win at Regionals.” Despite outward appearances, Blaine's confidence wasn't nearly so strong, on the inside he was growing increasingly nervous. He desperately wanted his plan to go well and for Kurt to be accepted among his teammates. At least Hunter was remaining civilized, though his silence was even more concerning. Blaine willed himself to go on, before his inner state could seep to the surface. 

“That being said, none of this means that we still shouldn't put on a good show for our guest, am I right?” Blaine heard a number of cheers ring from the audience and his heart did a little triumphant somersault.

Blaine looked straight at Kurt, who was sitting elegantly in his chair as he listened intently. “Is there anything you wish to say, Kurt?” he asked, unintentionally turning on the charm in the process.

Kurt nodded and stood up; showing how he was no stranger to speaking in front of a crowd. “Thank you Blaine, and thank you Warblers, for allowing me the pleasure of sitting in on your rehearsal today. It should go without saying that anything I hear or see today will not leave this room. So I guess there's nothing left to say but; show me what you've got!”

“I couldn't have put it better myself, Kurt!” Blaine praised, clapping in approval. A subtle nod signalled for those involved with his number to get into formation.

The switch from regular Blaine to his performer mode was so seamless Kurt nearly missed it as he sat back down to enjoy the show. He had no idea what song Blaine was about to sing; he hadn't even known for sure if Blaine would sing actually. But seeing that Blaine was up first, he'd expected his boyfriend to begin serenading him with some emotionally moving love ballad. So when the seven Warblers surrounding Blaine started singing backup to something for more upbeat, Kurt was taken by surprise. Not that he felt disappointed for Blaine to go the catchier route; he actually preferred it because it meant there would be no fear of becoming teary eyed.

It only took Kurt a moment to recognize the song, which was none other than 'Get Out of My Dreams and Into my Car' by Billy Ocean!

Blaine smiled flirtatiously at Kurt before he finally strutted up to take the centre stage. He smoothly adjusted the lapel collar of his blazer as he waited for his musical cue. Just like the other times Kurt had the pleasure of hearing Blaine sing, his boyfriend did not disappoint.

The captain of the Warblers twirled around and with perfect timing, starting to sing his own a capella version of the iconic 80s song.  
 _  
Hey (hey) you (you), get into my car  
Who me?  
Yes you, get into my car  
Wooooooooooooooh. Wah! Yeah!_

 _Who's that fella  
Coming down the road  
Who's that fella  
Who's that hottie  
Walking through my door  
What's the score  
I'll be the sun  
Shining on you  
Hey Cinderfella  
Step in your shoe  
I'll be your non-stop lover  
Get it while you can  
Your non-stop miracle  
I'm your man  
_  
During Blaine's enjoyable performance, Kurt found himself switching back and forth between smiling and at laughing in delight. _'Pull yourself together Kurt, you need to remain professional as possible. Judges are supposed to be totally neutral,'_ Kurt chided himself.

But then, Kurt doubted that most show choir competition judges (or any actually) would have be up against their boyfriend singing personally to him. Because of course Blaine had gone so far to change the pronouns used in the song to male ones.  
 _  
Get outta my dreams  
Get into my car  
Get outta my dreams  
Get in the back seat baby  
Get into my car  
Beep beep, yeah  
Get outta my mind  
Get into my life  
Oooooooooh  
Oh I said hey (Hey) you (You)  
Get into my car_

_Oh baby_

Only after two full verses had been sung could Kurt tear his attention away from the dreamy sounds of Blaine's voice to study the song itself. The original melody had been slightly altered to fit the a capella rendition but Kurt sure thought that the Warbler's rendition was giving impressive results.

But going back to Blaine, because he was the entire reason Kurt was there, and boy was he ever making Kurt's visit worthwhile. Nor was he hiding the nature of their relationship; Blaine Anderson was publicly courting his boyfriend via song, and in the full presence of his teammates. It reminded Kurt all those times he'd had to sit through glee club and watch everyone but him sing their heart out to their significant other. After years of sitting on the sidelines, Kurt was finally able to enjoy the intoxicated feeling of being the centre of attention first hand -- and he was loving every minute of it. 

_Mister driver  
Let me take your wheel  
Smooth operator  
Touch my bumper (Bumper)  
Hey, let's make a deal  
Make it real  
Like a road runner  
Coming after you  
Just like a hero  
Outta the blue  
I'll be your non-stop lover  
Get it while you can  
Your non-stop miracle  
I'm your man_

_Get outta my dreams  
Get into my car  
Get outta my dreams  
Get in the back seat baby  
Get into my car  
Beep beep, yeah  
Get outta my mind  
Get into my life  
Oooooooooh  
Oh I said hey (Hey) you (You)  
Get into my car_

_Oh baby, let's go_

_I said open the door  
(Get in the back)  
Tread on the floor  
(Get on the track)_

Blaine was pulling out all the stops and his eyes barely left Kurt's as he danced around the room. He was even playing up his usual exuberance for the sake of making Kurt crack, or that's sure what it felt like to Kurt. Either way, Kurt found it very challenging not to melt into a puddle of goo from just how swoon worthy Blaine's sweet moves were.

_Yeah (Yeah) Yeah (Yeah)  
Yeah (Yeah) Yeah (Yeah)  
Let's go_

_Oh baby  
Ooooh, woooow, yeah_

_I'll be the sun  
Shining on you  
Hey Cinderfella  
Step in your shoe  
I'll be your non-stop lover  
Get it while you can  
Your non-stop miracle  
I'm your man_

_Get outta my... Get outta my...  
Get outta my dreams  
Get into my car  
Get outta my dreams  
Get in the back seat baby  
Get into my car  
Beep beep, yeah  
Get outta my mind  
Get into my life  
Oooooooooh  
Oh I said hey (Hey) you (You)  
Get into my, hey (Hey) you (You)  
Get into my, hey (Hey) you (You)  
Get into my car_

By the time the song was over, Kurt felt no desire to hide his true opinion as he sprung from his chair and clapped vigorously in excitement. Blaine flashed him a shy smile in response, as if he hadn't expected such high acclaim – the cheeky devil.

“Bravo, Warblers,” Kurt cheered, not referring to Blaine by name even when everyone in room knew he had been the mastermind behind the number. “I think Blaine here has shown us exactly how to turn a crowd, even I’m already quite bias when it comes to your talented captain...” Kurt's cheeks grew warm in embarrassment when he realized what he was saying. “But Blaine's moment to shine is over, so let's see who else is ready to step into the spotlight.”

Much to Kurt's relief, his moment of mortification passed as quickly as it had come and if the determination on the faces of the young men who started to line up in the right corner was any clue, then Kurt was in for a show of a lifetime -- or at least an afternoon.  
_______________________________________________________________________________

“So tell me Kurt, what did you think? Do the Warblers have a chance against your New Direction chums?” Hunter asked.

If Kurt hadn't been well informed about Hunter's true nature from Blaine, then he could have seen himself falling for his pseudo charm. Kurt had to hand it to him, Hunter's act was flawless; he was quite the manipulated genius. _'I bet he thought replacing Blaine as captain was going to be easy,'_ Kurt thought. Blaine might be so trusting he could be considered naive at times, but Blaine’s drive to excel -- armed with his own inexplicable charisma -- was a true match for Hunter, who seemed to be starting to realize the fact.

From his spot seated in front of the Warbler’s large council desk, Kurt’s calm smile didn’t waver as he address Hunter. “Oh, I thought the performances were good, but as far as answering your question goes _Hunter_ , I’m afraid that would be crossing a line, don't you think?” Kurt countered with matching cleverness.

“He's got you there, Hunter,” Trent dared to point out as he grinned with amusement.

As for Blaine, his smile in response was far more subdued but on the inside he was bursting at the seams with joy. He knew that right from the start that Kurt would be able to handle himself around Hunter, but seeing it for his own eyes still was a sight to behold. Even Kurt's relaxed stance as he sat crossed legged on his chair with perfect posture, projected a true air of confidence. Kurt had already proved he had a talent for observation after giving detailed reports on each of the separate numbers. Blaine swore that Hunter was seething on the inside, but he could have just as easily been sizing up this new opponent.

“Thank so much for taking the time to come here today Kurt. I really think the feedback you've given us will help our chances at Regionals all the same,” Blaine said. 

“It was my pleasure, Warblers,” Kurt graciously replied.

“Since it seems like we're all good and done here, I believe we can call this council meeting adjourned,” Trent said as he stood up to take his leave.

At first Hunter made no words of protest, but instead of standing to go, he suddenly turned his attention back to Kurt. But Kurt took his time returning Hunter’s gaze, just to show him how little he was faced by the attention. “May I help you with something, Hunter?” Kurt asked innocently.

The building tension between Hunter and Kurt could have grown quite awkward, if the two men had been unaccustomed to people such as themselves. Blaine however, had to stop himself from nervously fidgeting as he watch the pair silently eye one another down. Seconds felt like minutes and just when Blaine was about to say something to avoid whatever was about to go down, Hunter's demeanour changed from charming to something far more sinister in nature.

“I'm just trying to figure out what your angle is, Kurt Hummel,” Hunter answered.

Blaine threw his hands up in disbelief; he could barely belief Hunter's nerve and it was too much for him to take. “I've told you a hundred times Hunter; Kurt is not a _spy_!”

Before Blaine could get really going – though Kurt was touched by his boyfriend rising to protect his honour – Kurt held up his hand to stop his valiant efforts. “No it's all right Blaine, I understand where Hunter is coming from. I mean, the New Directions have had their share of spies over the years. I'm more than willing to prove my innocence, and since we're all mature adults here, I'm sure we can keep things civil.”

All of a sudden, Trent, who apparently hadn't left yet, went over to Blaine and tapped him on the shoulder. “Come on Blaine, let's leave these two alone to sort things out for a second.”

As much as Blaine knew Kurt could take care of himself, he still felt guilty about leaving him alone with Hunter, but then he saw Kurt mouth 'Go, I got this' to him. Blaine sighed. He supposed it would serve Hunter right to see that not everyone was susceptible to his mind games. “I'll go... just... be nice,” Blaine said, more to Hunter than Kurt.

“Always,” Hunter assured.

Kurt's first impulse was to roll his eyes but since he and Hunter had just met, he decided against it. Not that he didn't believe everything Blaine had told him about the man. According to Blaine, Hunter had been offered a special scholarship in return for transferring to Dalton. Once there he had immediately secured himself a spot within the Warblers. But apparently when he had been drafted into their ranks, he hadn't expected the Warblers to have a captain already.

While Blaine had tried his best to be a good sport about his sudden competition, and attempt to welcome their new member. Hunter had wasted no time in trying to undermine his authority, but in such a way that it hard to realize. Which made it difficult for Kurt to keep his act of mild indifference going, but it wouldn’t do him any good to lay any accusations. How to go about this? The answer came back at Kurt instantly; he should be honest and to the point.

 

Kurt leaned back in his desk and he casually tapped his fingertips on the arms of his chair. “Before you accuse me of anything Hunter, let me save you the trouble. I am here because Blaine invited me; nothing more, nothing less.”

“You must forgive my suspicions about you Kurt, sometimes I feel like Blaine’s trusting nature could lead others to take advantage of him,” Hunter explained.

“Luckily for us, it's nothing like that -- _at all_.” Boy did Kurt ever want to give Hunter a piece of his mind. How dare he accuse Kurt of taking advantage of Blaine! Where would he even get such an idea from in the first place? They had never met before; Kurt's association with Dalton began and ended with Blaine. Perhaps Hunter saw Kurt as a way to lower Blaine's esteem position among the Warblers? _'As if!'_ Kurt thought with disgust. It was such a shame that someone so gorgeous could conduct himself so shamefully. 

“So you don't plan to show Blaine around your school as well then?”

“I've done that already actually, but in New York, where my school is located. Surely you're aware of NYADA, as in the New York Academy of the Dramatic arts?” Now this was a way to make his correspondence with Hunter far more enjoyable. Kurt rarely got a chance to let his snarky side out these days. He loved the playfulness he shared with Blaine during their banter of course, but there was nothing like the rush of getting the upper hand when it came to the less civilized. Still, Kurt was glad his encounters with the like were few and far between now.

If things weren't going well enough, Blaine chose that exact moment to return, thus robbing Hunter the chance to make any sort of witty comeback. Kurt could have kissed him, and he made a mental note to once he finished dealing with Hunter. 

“Blaine, perfect timing. Hunter and I were just finishing up our little chat,” Kurt said as Blaine walked over to them. “Isn't that right?”

Hunter nodded as he stood up and shoved his hands into his pants pockets. “You should come see us perform at Nationals Kurt. I'll even buy your plane ticket to LA if you're short on funds. It would be a shame for you to miss us winning,” he said smugly before passing the couple by to stroll out of the room.

Blaine waited until he was sure Hunter was really gone before he turned to face Kurt, who seemed to be fine. “Is everything okay?” he asked anyway, just to be sure.

“Of course, Honeybee.” The use of Kurt's pet-name for Blaine, along with his blazing heart eyes, was all the convincing Blaine needed. “Everything went fine; Hunter wasn't rude to me or anything like that. I'm really enjoying my visit here.” The affection on Kurt's handsome face changed to something more mischievous as he continued to grin at his boyfriend. He fluttered his eyelashes at him provocatively. “In fact... I think I'm in a mood to get a little... impulsive.” There was no mistaking what Kurt was alluding to, not with how he was speaking in his sexy lower register.

A giddy grin spread across Blaine's face the second he realized what Kurt was suggesting; he'd nearly forgotten about his hopes that they could make out somewhere at Dalton. It looked like he was about to cross one item off his bucket list. Instead of telling Kurt how willing he was, Blaine decided to show him by kissing him full on the lips. The Warbler's choir room was a good a place as any to kiss Kurt to his heart’s content, Blaine figured. Kurt seemed fully on board for the location choice as well, and they both soon learned just how comfortable the couches were there – all of them.  
________________________________________________________________________________

_'Life sure had a way of surprising you,'_ Kurt thought to himself as he considered his current whereabouts. He didn't think he could find so many things to occupy his time while Blaine was in class. Between dance practices with Rachel, working at the tire shop to earn a bit of cash, and then his mentoring at McKinley, Kurt was enjoying his stay in Lima a great deal.

“If anyone had asked me a few months ago if I'd find myself sitting in the teacher's lounge at McKinley drinking a cup of coffee, I would have laughed in their face,” Kurt said to those seated around him.

On his right was Finn and to the left of his step-brother, Mr. Schuester. A rare moment of boredom had led Kurt to joining them both for an afternoon hobnobbing with school faculty. In truth all that was going on was the three of them quietly sitting as they sipped at their mugs.

“At least you're actually drinking coffee, I smuggled in hot chocolate for my mug,” Finn admitted.

While Kurt was happy to be back, he was still no longer considered Lima his true home. He missed New York and the life he had there, even if it was lacking Blaine. New York was where he belonged; it where his future was. He would always think fondly of the few good things in Ohio, such as his family, friends and glee club of course. Nor did he think that anyone who had stuck around, such as Finn, were a failure by any means. After-all, not everyone was suited for the fast paced world of Manhattan.

“I really appreciated how many of last year's graduates have come back to help us out this year. I thought I wouldn't see any of your faces until this February,” Will said.

Kurt quickly swallowed his mouthful of coffee and frowned in puzzlement. “What's happening in February?”

“Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury are getting married, remember,” Finn whispered to Kurt.

A metaphorical switch flipped on in Kurt's brain and the information he had managed to forget somehow flooded back to him. Mr. Schuester's marriage to Emma Pillsbury was taking place on February 14th, aka Valentine’s day, and Kurt was naturally on the guest list. He and Rachel had quickly agreed to be each other's plus one, but since then the upcoming event had been pushed to the back of Kurt's mind.

“Oh, my god I totally forgot about that!” Kurt blurted out merrily, but his delight was more about himself than his former teachers. This was exactly the sort of thing he and Blaine had been hoping for: a reason to see one another again! “Um, say... you don't suppose I could add a plus one to my RSVP? If it's not too short of notice...” Kurt asked with big wishful eyes.

“Is there someone special you want to bring along, Kurt?” Will asked.

Kurt nodded. “My boyfriend Blaine, who is also musically talented and if the fact that he's in a rival glee club isn't an issue, I know he would be more than happy to lend his voice during the reception.”

“I'll have to check with Emma first, but I think we can fit him in,” Will replied.

“Oh, there's no need! I'll go see her myself right now,” Kurt exclaimed as he sat up and raced out of the room.

“I'm glad he's finally found someone to get excited over,” Will said once Kurt was gone.

“About time huh?” Finn agreed, grinning.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Warbler practice ended up taking longer than normal, since the council members had needed to announce the winner for the coveted third spot. By the time Blaine had gone off to meet up with Kurt, he was surprised to find his boyfriend waiting by his car in Dalton's parking lot. At first Blaine was worried that something was wrong, but then he saw how he was practically bursting with excitement.

Blaine shook his head at Kurt's bounciness and just laughed in amusement. “Okay Starlight, just how much coffee did you end up having in the faculty room?” he asked teasingly.

Kurt appeared to be too over the moon about what he was dying to tell Blaine to play into their usual flirtatious banter. “My current excitement has nothing to do with caffeine! But it has everything to do with an upcoming event I had forgotten all about! Until now that is!”

“Don't hold it in any longer, because I doubt your body could take it!” Blaine urged.

“Mr Schuester is getting married to Miss Pillsbury -- she's the school's guidance counsellor -- on February 14th! All of the kids from glee club are coming back for their wedding: myself included. And here we thought we wouldn't get to see each other until spring break, when all along I already had a commitment to bring me back much sooner! Looks like we finally caught ourselves a break for once, Honeybee.” 

At the news that Blaine would get to spend the most romantic day of the year with Kurt in person, he joined in on his boyfriend's excitement, and let out a loud hooted cheer. He spun Kurt around by the shoulders until dizziness compelled him to stop. His mind was still spinning but he hardly cared; Kurt would be back in a little more than a month! “Kurt, that's incredible! We are so lucky; most long distance couples have to wait months to see each other!”

Without a moment's warning, Blaine suddenly threw himself into Kurt's open arms and the couple shared a much needed hug of celebration. Kurt squeezed his arms tightly around his waist, and while he enjoyed the contact, he was in too hyped of a state to linger there. So Kurt pulled back, but not before giving Blaine a quick peck on lips to appease him.

“I’m not even done yet Blaine, I talked to the bride and I'm allowed to bring you as my date!”

Blaine's eyes grew wide with excitement. “I am so there, Kurt, and I'll be the best arm candy for the big day.” Now that the cat was finally out of the bang, all Kurt had to do was flash Blaine his come hither look and they kissed again. After making out a bit while they leaned on the hood of Blaine's car, Kurt and Blaine eventually remembered how they were in a public place and pulled apart.

“You know this really make you leaving in two days easier for me to live with,” Blaine said as he piled into the driver's seat.

The joy that they were currently feeling would surely help both of them through the next month, especially for Blaine, who still wished he could go back with Kurt to New York.

Kurt seemed to sense this and patted Blaine's hand lightly before doing up his seat belt. An unspoken moment passed between them, where the love they felt for one another, which so far had yet to be confessed with words, was mutually felt and instantly treasured. 

Eyes sparkling and brimming with tears of joy, Kurt took a deep breath and then replied, “It really will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is wondering why Sebastian ins't in this story, it's because I adore the character too much to make him a mere side character in this story. Whenever I tend to write for him he overtakes things. So I decided not to put him in the story because of that. ;) 
> 
> This is the song that is later in the chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mVQ_GhCq_1c
> 
> Isn't it perfect for the Warblers?!


End file.
